Fruits Basket
by Julia Menezes
Summary: Lily Evans está de volta a Inglaterra para uma nova vida! Uma nova casa, um novo emprego... Ela só não esperava ter Sirius Black como seu vizinho. Muito menos descobrir um segredo um tanto estranho que ele guarda. Intrigas, Romance e um quê de comédia. UA. Multiparing.
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer:_

_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens... são todos da JK Rolling._

_E essa história se passa em um universo alternativo :D_

* * *

_Há muitos anos atrás em um vilarejo chamado Godric's Hollow havia uma enorme casa, a maior e mais bonita de todas. Nessa casa vivia uma família muito feliz: Os Clow. Eles eram uma família tão grande quanto a casa: Helen e Lead tinham exatamente 13 filhos e eram pais muito orgulhosos. A Família era sem dúvida uma das mais queridas do vilarejo. A casa dos Clow vivia cheia das crianças e adolescentes da vila. Helen os recebia com muita alegria. Ela estava sempre muito feliz e amava cada um dos filhos com todo o seu coração._

_Mas uma mãe não é dona de seus filhos, ela os cria para mundo._

_Helen nunca esteve preparada para o dia em que seu primeiro filho deixou a casa. Ele disse que iria viajar o mundo, pegou sua mala e se foi. Ela se despediu com um sorriso aberto e o coração em pedaços. Para que ele nunca se esquecesse de sua família, deu a ele um colar com um pingente de gato que ele carregou consigo até o dia de sua morte._

_Pouco a pouco cada um dos filhos foi deixando o lar. E a cada um deles Helen dava um colar com um pingente de animal como presente de despedida. No final o único que sobrou foi o mais novo. Henry sempre fora o mais sensível de todos os treze e sabia que o pobre coração de sua mãe iria se quebrar para sempre quando o último dos filhos deixasse a casa. Ele vivia para os pais. Nunca saia do vilarejo, pois tinha medo de que quando pusesse seus pés para fora, nunca mais voltaria. Mas o mundo é um lugar engraçado e muitas vezes o amor pode bater em sua porta quando você menos espera. E foi o que aconteceu com o jovem Henry._

_Certo dia uma família irlandesa se mudou para Godric's Hollow, Henry jamais esqueceria o dia em que viu a filha mais nova dos forasteiros, foi amor a primeira vista. Eles logo se casaram. Foi uma grande festa. Todos os irmãos se reuniram. A família estava completa novamente e o coração de Helen se encheu de alegria. E como despedida de seu filho mais novo ela lhe deu o último dos colares que havia feito, o pingente era de um ratinho do campo e Henry deu em troca a promessa de que não deixaria o vilarejo. Promessa essa que foi quebrada um ano depois. Henry iria para a Irlanda com a esposa e provavelmente nunca mais retornaria._

_Lead não aguentava ver o coração partido da esposa. Ele temia que o fim dela estava se aproximando. Temia com toda sua alma. Por isso, em um ato de desespero reuniu todos os filhos em uma festa de despedida para Hery. Nessa festa ele os enganou. Os enganou de forma a fazerem uma promessa mágica. Eles prometeram que não importa o que acontecesse todos sempre voltariam para a casa, para a mãe deles. Eles estariam juntos para sempre._

_E assim a promessa dos Clow transformou-se em uma maldição. Um laço de amor e ódio que unia essas quatorze pessoas. E esse laço se estendeu por anos e anos. Passando por várias gerações da família Clow._

_Até os dias de hoje._

* * *

**_"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older…"_**

Um grito dos Beach Boys ecoa nos meus ouvidos. Coloco o travesseiro na minha cara e viro para o lado tentando ignorar, mas a música não para.

_**"Then we wouldn't have to wait so long…"**_

A música só fica mais alta... cada vez mais alta.

**_"And wouldn't it be nice to live together_**

**_In the kind of world where we belong"_**

Até que eu não agüento mais e pego meu celular. Na tela a foto de uma garota loira com um chapéu de mexicano pisca para mim.

-Oi... – Eu atendo com voz de sono.

- Lily, você estava dormindo?

- Que horas são?

- É hora de você se levantar, e pegar o ônibus para Inglaterra.

- Tá bom Emme, estou a caminho.

- Vou esperar você na frente da praça principal de Godric's Hollow.

- Ok. Te vejo lá.

- Beijo.

- Outro.

Desligo o celular e me levanto. Tomo uma chuverada. Tento encontrar alguma roupa para vestir. A maior parte das minhas coisas está empacotada. Quem diria? Depois de cinco anos, finalmente consegui meu diploma em alquimia no Arcannum e estou voltando para a Inglaterra.

Obviamente não avisei Petúnia sobre meu regresso. Nem pretendo avisá-la. As coisas entre minha irmã e eu nunca foram boas. E só pioraram desde que meus pais morreram. Ela me acha uma aberração. Na minha opinião a aberração é aquele marido dela. Ele deve ser um cruzamento entre um leão marinho e uma mulher porco. Jamais vi coisa mais bizarra do que aquele homem. E eu, uma pessoa relativamente dentro dos padrões ocidentais de aparência normal, sou considerada uma aberração perto desse desafio genético pelo simples fato de ser uma bruxa. Vai entender! Pelo menos eu consigo ocupar apenas um acento no carro. Me pego rindo sozinha ao imaginar Walter Dursley colocando aquela bunda gorda dele em um banco de ônibus e ficando entalado.

No final acabo colocando a mesma roupa de ontem. Ninguém vai saber mesmo. Pego minha mala e deixo o resto das coisas em um canto do kitnet. Paguei uma empresa de mudanças mágicas para enviar essas caixas para meu novo endereço. Elas devem chegar praticamente na mesma hora que eu. Mas não vou direto para meu novo apartamento. Preciso provar meu vestido de dama de honra.

Não acredito que vou ser dama de honra de Emmeline. Graças a Merlin Emme conseguiu ficar bem. Mas também, como ela não iria? Ela não se lembra de nada. Ele apagou a memória dela. Apagou tudo. Não sei o que aconteceu... tudo o que eu me lembro é de ver Emme naquele estado horrível em um dia e no outro ela agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não tivesse acontecido na vida dela.

Dou uma última olhada no que foi meu lar pelos últimos cinco anos e fecho a porta deixando para trás uma etapa da minha vida.

Eu sou assim, difícil de me apegar as coisas. Também sou difícil no quesito amizade. Durante todos os sete anos em que estive estudando na escola de magia e bruxaria, conheci muitas pessoas. Mas a maioria delas não passou disso: Conhecidos.

Eu sempre me senti estranha no mundo mágico. Também me sentia estranha na casa dos meus pais. Desde o dia em que descobri que não era um mutante (como eu desconfiei por anos) e sim uma bruxa eu me sinto assim: perdida entre dois mundos. Perdida porque não sou como os bruxos sangue puro que nasceram e foram criados naquele mundo deles. Mas não sou como as pessoas sem magia, não posso mais viver entre elas.

Acho que bruxos puro sangue são pessoas meio bitoladas. Eles pararam no tempo. Tudo no mundo deles permanece exatamente igual como era na época em que resolveram que seria melhor remover todo contato entre bruxos e trouxas. Eles se acham melhores porque podem usar magia, mas na realidade são um bando de estagnados e burros. Lembro-me de todos rindo de mim na primeira semana de aula porque eu queria usar um caderno para minhas anotações. Bruxos usam pergaminhos e penas para escrever. Pergaminhos, esses pedaços de papel mal feitos que se estragam facilmente e ocupam muito espaço quando guardados. Sem contar na forma de produção: poluente e utilizando o dobro de árvores que um pedaço de papel normal. Não adianta explicar isso para eles. Acredite, eu já tentei.

Paro de divagar sobre minha vida quando o ônibus chega. Não é permitido aparatar de um país para o outro. Leis internacionais de magia. É necessário pegar um transporte mágico para que se possa ter um registro de todos os bruxos que entram e saem de um país. Principalmente se forem viagens intercontinentais. No meu caso eu nem tentaria aparatar. Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se eu me perdesse no meio do oceano Atlântico que separa a América da Europa. Não seria nada legal.

Uma mulher magra como um palito de queixo saliente e cílios postiços horrorosos se senta do meu lado. Ela deve estar usando um vidro inteiro de perfume. Fico meio nauseada com o cheiro doce do perfume dela. Ainda bem que são apenas 15 minutos de viagem.

Quando o ônibus faz sua parada final eu praticamente pulo para fora. Não há nada como o ar puro do interior da Inglaterra. Godric's Hollow é um vilarejo completamente bruxo. É relativamente antigo e aqui moram várias famílias puro sangue. Existe uma mansão imensa que ocupa uns quatro quarteirões, essa mansão pertencia a família Clow e agora é sede de uma espécie de "clube de magia para famílias tradicionais". Eu não faço idéia do que tem ali dentro. A única coisa que eu sei é que ele mora ali. Os bruxos mais tradicionais e importantes da Inglaterra moram naquela mansão.

Reconheço de longe os cabelos loiros de Emmeline. Lá está ela. Bonita como sempre. Sorrindo como sempre. Mas sem se lembrar da vida que ela um dia compartilhou com aquele homem. Tento tirar esse pensamento da minha mente. Mas é difícil. É muito difícil esquecer-se de uma coisa que te assombra dias e noites. Eu sempre quis saber o que realmente aconteceu. O que ele fez para deixar Emme no estado em que a encontrei naquele dia. E porque ele apagou a memória dela.

Emme logo me vê. E corre na minha direção. Recebo um abraço de urso de uma das minhas únicas amigas no mundo inteiro.

- Amiga! Quantas saudades!

Retribuo o sorriso enorme dela com outro exatamente igual.

- Nem me fale!

Não posso deixar de notar o enorme anel de brilhantes na mão direita da minha amiga. Ela repara e estende a mão para que eu possa ver melhor. O noivo dela, um tal de Benjamin Fenwick, deve ser uma daquelas pessoas que precisa mostrar para todos como é rico. Esse anel chama a atenção de pessoas a mil metros de distância.

- Nossa que lindo! Me conte TU DO! Quero saber todos os detalhes...

- Mas é claro! Benjamin é tão maravilhoso Lily! Você vai conhecê-lo hoje a noite! Alias, ele estudou com a gente em Hogwarts. Mas não sei se você se lembra dele...

Emme diz não saber se eu me lembro dele. É bastante óbvio que eu não me lembro. Tenho uma péssima memória para pessoas. Isso me rendeu várias situações constrangedoras na escola. Todos me conheciam, já que eu fui designada como monitora chefe no final do quinto ano me tornando a monitora chefe mais nova dos últimos 265 anos. Várias vezes pessoas vinham conversar comigo como se fossemos velhas amigas e eu não fazia idéia de quem elas eram. Certa vez fui pega desprevenida em um estado de mau humor intenso e cheguei a dizer: "Mas quem raios é você?" para uma garota da Lufa-Lufa que saiu chorando. ..

- Bom, se ele perguntar... você diga que se lembra dele Lily! Por Merlin!

- Certo Emme vou dizer, pode deixar.

Nós vamos para uma loja de roupas bruxas provar os vestidos para o casamento. Lá encontramos Alice outra amiga nossa que também será uma das damas de honra no casamento.

- Lily! Quantas saudades! Menina, olha esse seu cabelo como está enorme... está lindo!

- E o seu Alice? Desde quando você o usa curto assim? Ficou muito bom em você!

Alice sempre teve o cabelo enorme, quase até o chão. E agora estava muito curto. Surpreendi-me ao vê-la assim. Mas devo admitir que ficou bem melhor do que aqueles cabelos mal cuidados dela. Deram um destaque para o formato do rosto dela: meio redondo. Alice tem uma beleza delicada que nem eu nem Emme temos. Ela parece uma boneca de porcelana.

Jogamos conversa fora enquanto experimentamos os vestidos. Os de dama de honra são verdes. Emme diz que foi difícil encontrar alguma cor que combinasse com meus cabelos. Não é como se eu não soubesse. O difícil em ser ruiva é que são poucas as cores que você pode usar que não te deixam parecendo uma atração de circo. Mas o verde sempre ficou bem em mim, ele destaca meus olhos.

Depois de vermos o vestido da noiva... (Achei que o vestido parece um bolo de camadas de tantos babados, mas disse a Emme que era lindo... Alice até chorou de emoção) fomos almoçar na taberna do vilarejo. Algumas pessoas me cumprimentam e eu respondo mesmo não as reconhecendo. Alice e Emme riem enquanto me perguntam se eu sei o nome delas.

- Você continua igual não é Lily? – Alice ri enquanto corta seu rosbife. - Não sei nem como se lembra da gente.

- Meninas, vocês sabem que eu nunca esqueceria de vocês não é?

- Vou te entregar a lista de convidados do meu casamento com uma foto de cada pessoa para você não passar vergonha!

- Olha isso seria bem uma ótima idéia! – Eu respondo com sinceridade. Não quero passar nenhum vexame e nem fazer ninguém chorar.

Nesse momento ele entra na Taberna. Com aquele ar arrogante de sempre. Os cabelos arrepiados atrás. Mas há algo diferente... ele está sério. Sério como estava na última vez em que o vi. Uma nuvem de infelicidade parece rondá-lo. Quando ele passa pela nossa mesa sem nem ao menos olhar para nós Emme solta risadinhas e Alice se engasga com sua bebida.

- Ai gente, tenho que confessar. – Começa Emme – Sempre achei James Potter um gato!

Alice e eu trocamos olhares cúmplices. Ela também sabe o que aconteceu. Fizemos um pacto de nunca tocar no assunto com Emme. Mas Alice sabe. E ela sabe que eu fui até ele tirar satisfações. Nunca contei a ela o que aconteceu. Eu apenas disse que era melhor deixarmos para lá e fingir que não havia nada para comentar como todos eles estavam fazendo.

Emme percebe o clima estranho na mesa...

- Qual é Lily? As brigas entre vocês dois eram na época de Hogwarts... isso faz seis anos né?

- Nossa SEIS ANOS! Como estamos velhas! – Alice tem o dom de mudar o rumo das conversas sem que Emme perceba. De repente estamos rindo e falando sobre os velhos tempos.

Ele passa pela nossa mesa novamente. Nossos olhares se encontram por um momento. Meu coração parou por um momento e só voltou a bater quando ele fechou a porta da Taberna ao sair. Não pude evitar em segui-lo com os olhos.

Emme tosse e me da uma cotovelada.

- Acho que mais alguém acha o senhor Potter um gato... uhuuu Lily! Quer que eu arranje ele para você?

Sinto meu rosto ficando quente. Maldita genética que me fez ruiva.

- Alice, por favor, tente controlar esse sua amiga... ela está toda fogosa!

Depois de comermos a sobremesa e tomarmos um café, me despeço das duas com promessas de encontrá-las à noite para o jantar de aniversário de Dorcas e vou para o Beco Diagonal pegar as chaves da minha nova casa. Aproveito para passar no mercado e comprar algumas coisas antes de aparatar no lugar onde teoricamente fica a casa. Espanto-me quando a vejo...

Não passa de uma pequena cabana de madeira caindo aos pedaços. A chuva deve ter feito com que parte da casa ficasse levemente podre. Não sei se é seguro entrar ali. Sem contar no fator localização. Se eu não tivesse certeza de que estamos realmente na Inglaterra eu diria que essa casa fica no meio do Pantanal Matogrossense. Deve fazer um frio do cão a noite por aqui.

Não acredito na casa que eu aluguei. Além de ficar no fim do mundo e é praticamente um muquifo. Vou ter que fazer umas mil modificações para esse lugar ficar minimamente habitável. Que porcaria. É nisso que da alugar o lugar mais barato sem fazer uma visita ou pedir uma vistoria antes.

Lanço uma série de feitiços na casa, pelo menos todos que eu conheço que teriam algum "efeito de melhorias" naquele negócio que a imobiliária chama de casa. Cerca de duas horas depois estou suada e mal humorada. A casa está um pouco melhor, mas ainda há muita coisa para fazer. Pelo menos acredito ser possível dormir a noite ali dentro sem morrer de frio. Tive que fazer algumas gambiarras para conseguir que os fios de eletricidade passassem por aqui. Como uma boa nascida trouxa, não consigo viver sem minha televisão. Sem meu computador. Sem meus eletrodomésticos.

Quando finalmente termino de desencaixotar o que preciso por enquanto (deixo o resto para depois da reforma que decidi fazer nesse lugar). Vou por as caixas para fora de casa. Pergunto-me se o serviço de descarte de lixo mágico passa por aqui.

Uma risada escandalosa me tira dos meus pensamentos. Uma risada que eu infelizmente conheço muito bem. Viro-me e vejo caído no chão do meu "jardim" com uma mão na barriga e outra apoiada na escada o idiota do meu ex-namorado: Sirius Black.

* * *

**NA: Primeiramente... não revisei porque fiquei com preguiça.**

**Segundo... história baseada no mangá fruits basket. Mas quem não leu também vai entender. Aos poucos vou explicando. Espero que gostem e por favor... reviews. :D**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_É o fim de uma tarde de inverno no Largo Grimmauld. Os postes na rua começam a se acender. Ouve-se os gritos de mães chamando seus filhos para o jantar e na rua pode-se ver pessoas voltando para a casa depois de um dia duro de trabalho. Tudo parece normal naquele lugar. Com apenas uma exceção: A casa de número 12._

_Uma mulher de cabelos negros como a noite presos em um coque alto desce as escadas apreçada. Seu vestido carmim se arrasta pelo tapete vermelho sangue com detalhes em ouro. Passa pelo corredor cheio de quadros com o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado. Dirige-se para o Hall de entrada e lá para com uma expressão de intenso rancor no rosto._

_- Monstro, traga o garoto. _

_Ouve-se uma série de barulhos no andar de cima e minutos depois um elfo doméstico aparece segurando firmemente um pequeno garoto. O menino se remexe até que consegue soltar-se do aperto de Monstro e agarra o vestido da mulher... _

_- Não mamãe, por favor! Eu vou me comportar! Não me deixe naquele lugar..._

_A mulher encara o menino como se ele fosse um animal nojento._

_- Você não vê que essa é a única utilidade que tem para mim? – Ela joga o garoto no chão. – Pelo menos para alguma coisa me serviu parir uma criatura amaldiçoada como você. Levante-se_

_O menino se levanta fungando. A mulher segura o braço dele e anda em direção a lareira._

_- Mamãe, por favor!_

_- CALE-SE! Sua voz me deixa com o estomago embrulhado. _

_A porta de entrada se abre e um homem alto e esguio entra. Ele cumprimenta a mulher com um aceno de cabeça depois encara a criança com nojo. O menino então se agarra aos prantos nas pernas do recém chegado._

_- Walburga, controle-o!_

_Walburga puxa o menino com força até que ele se solta das calças do homem. _

_- Sirius, não desonre sua família com esse comportamento ridículo. Vamos logo Orion. Eu não agüento mais um minuto desse tormento. _

_Ela agarra o braço do garoto e dirige-se a lareira da casa. Há um pote apoiado ali. De dentro retira um pó verde e joga-o no fogo. _

_- Mansão dos Clow – Diz Walburga em voz alta._

_Sirius implora para não ir, mas é arrastado até as chamas. A mulher e o menino desaparecem no meio da lareira. Mesmo assim ainda se escutam os berros do garoto ecoando pela casa._

* * *

O universo é imenso. Várias galáxias. Várias estrelas. Vários planetas orbitando em volta dessas estrelas. Planetas habitáveis com algum tipo de vida inteligente, como a Terra.

Ah Terra...

Até mesmo esse planetinha pequeno se comparado ao universo torna-se grande se comparado ao ser humano. São milhões de quilômetros de área. Com variadas opções de clima e vegetação. Tudo o que você pode imaginar você encontra nessa amplitude azul.

E de todos os lugares possíveis dentro do planeta eu encontro meu ex-namorado idiota nesse pantanal matogrossense que passarei a chamar de lar. No meu belo jardim bem cultivado de gnomos e batatas (pelo menos eu tenho janta garantida). Caído na escada comida pelos cupins. Rindo loucamente da minha cara. Ele ri tanto que vejo lágrimas caindo de seus olhos de demônio. E no meio de seus chiados que interpreto como risadas ele tenta dizer alguma coisa.

- Você... você... – intervalo para risadas – es... está – mais risadas – mo-ran-do – Agora eu vejo que ele está prestes a urinar nas calças. Ele também percebe isso e tenta se acalmar.

Levanta-se com graça, agilidade e de um jeito sensual que somente ele consegue fazer depois de uma cena dessas. Nem sequer parece que segundos atrás estava rindo loucamente. Sirius balança seus cabelos sedosos de demônio enquanto caminha em minha direção casualmente.

- Olá Lily Evans, não sabia que você tinha voltado para a Inglaterra – sua voz sai grossa e suave, quase como se ele estivesse lançando um feitiço sobre mim.

Mas os encantos de Sirius não funcionam em mim...

Talvez só um pouco.

Sinto meus joelhos falharem quando ele fala. Ele chega perto o suficiente para que eu sinta sua respiração quente. Tento me segurar no corrimão carcomido pelos cupins e quase levo um tombo. Sirius me segura com seus braços que devem ser fortes assim de tanto chicotear almas no inferno onde tenho certeza que ele trabalha por mero prazer.

Eu tento falar. Tento procurar algum tipo de palavra no meu cérebro. Tenho a impressão de que me esqueci como se fala inglês.

Livro-me dos braços de Sirius e vou o mais longe possível dele. E por mais longe possível eu me refiro à estradinha de terra do lado de fora do muro podre da minha casa podre.

- Hey, Lily – Sirius faz alguma coisa com a boca tentando ser charmoso (e, para minha infelicidade, conseguindo) enquanto tenta se aproximar – Não fuja de mim! Só estava querendo puxar uma conversa.

Sirius se aproxima. Ele para do meu lado e nós dois admiramos a beleza da casa que eu aluguei. Dói-me o bolso só de pensar que o contrato está assinado para dois anos.

Tenho duas opções nesse momento: chorar ou rir da minha desgraça. Escolho a segunda...

No final das contas estamos Sirius e eu às gargalhadas.

Minha barriga doía de tanto rir quando a porta da frente despencou. Por Merlin, não há condições de morar em um lugar desses! Não existe magia que dê um jeito nessa casa.

- Meu deus, como eu estou ferrada! – Digo enquanto tento tomar ar.

Sirius está na frente da casa segurando a porta caída e rindo.

- A porta caiu. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Mais meia hora de gargalhadas. Estamos os dois caídos na escada carcomida. Um dos degraus se desfaz quando eu bato meu pé com força nele. Sirius se contorce rindo e a escada inteira se destrói sob seu peso de cavalo. Estamos caídos na lama com gnomos passando por nós. Se alguém nos visse naquela situação diria que somos dois mendigos malucos.

Toda vez que tento me recuperar, olho para a cara de demônio de Sirius e me dá mais vontade de rir.

Cerca de dez minutos se passam até que nos cansamos de rir. Sirius me ajuda a levantar.

- Não tem condições de você morar nessa casa, Evans

- Então me diga Black – eu respondo meio rindo – onde é que eu vou morar?

Sirius tem um dos momentos demoníacos no qual ele está armando algum daqueles planos secretos e malignos que normalmente envolvem manipulação de pobres almas perdidas para seu próprio bem. Uma coisa que eu aprendi durante nosso tempo de namoro (ou seja, o pior mês da minha vida): Caso você veja Sirius Black com aqueles olhos azuis, que são as portas do inferno, mirando o nada, a mão no queixo e uma sobrancelha levemente levantada... CORRA... Corra e não olhe para trás. Salve sua vida enquanto ainda há tempo. Infelizmente não há tempo para mim. Eu percebo isso, pois Sirius está segurando firmemente meu braço de forma a não me deixar escapar.

- Eu estou morando em uma casa logo ali na frente, tem outra bem do lado. Está meio abandonada, mas em melhores condições que essa aqui. Você pode ficar nela.

Não entendo o que Sirius está falando. Pensei que ele morasse na mansão de Godric's Hollow. Lembro-me que ele, Potter e aqueles outros dois que sempre andavam com eles moravam na mansão. Nunca entendi o motivo, pois nenhum deles era parente próximo. Mas também, eu não entendo nada sobre os costumes dos bruxos puro sangue.

- Vou ver isso agora mesmo. Espere-me aqui. Volto em uma hora.

Não é como se eu tivesse outro lugar para ir mesmo. Resolvo tentar desgnomisar o jardim e depois dar um jeito na porta e na escada. Coloco uma roupa mais confortável para a situação.

Estou jogando um gnomo pelos ares quando escuto o barulho de alguém aparatando ali perto. Sirius está de volta. E está muito sorridente. Algo me diz que o plano maligno dele deu certo.

- Ótimo então Evans! Vamos fazer sua mudança.

Com um simples balançar da varinha Sirius faz com que todas as minhas coisas flutuem em direção a estradinha de terra. Inclusive meus eletrodomésticos.

- Sirius! Cuidado com minha Televisão... AH MEU DEUS! Minha geladeira! Pare! Pare!

Eu faço ele parar com a flutuação toda e corro para tirar meus eletrônicos e eletrodomésticos das devidas tomadas. Abro a geladeira e coloco todas as comidas em uma caixa. Não tento argumentar contra a mudança e nem perguntar o que ele vai querer em troca por essa ajuda. Prefiro viver no inferno à aquela casa aos pedaços. Sirius olha tudo com curiosidade.

- Mas o que são todas essas coisas?

Não me dou ao trabalho de responder. Apenas resmungo algo enquanto faço com que tudo flutue novamente.

- Podemos ir agora.

Sirius da de ombros e faz sinal para que eu o siga. A menos de 100 metros de distância avisto duas casas. As duas muito bonitas, mas uma delas um pouco mal cuidada. Acredito que aquela deva ser a minha casa. Surpreendo-me quando Sirius me manda colocar as coisas na mais bonita.

- Sirius – digo com cautela – Não pretendo morar com você.

- Mas é por isso que eu estou mandando você colocar as coisas na outra casa!

Quando ele disse que estava em melhores condições ele estava usando eufemismo. A casa é uma mansão perto daquele muquifinho. O aluguel deve ser uma fortuna.

- Sirius, não estou em condições monetárias de pagar o aluguel de uma casa dessas.

- Ah não se preocupe. Você não precisa pagar o aluguel. Convenci o patriarca a deixar tudo na faixa. – Ele sorri orgulhoso.

Não gosto disso. Quando se trata de Sirius Black nada é de graça. Ele nota minha desconfiança.

- Você deve estar desconfiada e com razão. – Diz com aquele sorriso malicioso que parece ter nascido com ele - Comigo nada é de graça. Eu tenho um preço é claro. E meu preço é... comida!

-Comida?

-É. A ratazana doida do Rabicho não sabe cozinhar. Eu muito menos. Temos pedido comida todos esses dias. Não agüento mais comer pizza. Uma comidinha caseira me vai bem.

Sirius passa a mão na barriga e lambe os lábios. Parece estar sonhando acordado.

Comida não é um problema para mim. Eu sei cozinhar bem. Sempre ajudei minha mãe na cozinha. Mas comprar mantimentos para o que me parece ser mais duas pessoas, e duas pessoas relativamente famintas, não me soa como um bom negócio. De qualquer forma é melhor do que viver no pantanal. Espero que esse tal de Ratazana não seja um morto de fome.

Também posso aproveitar a proximidade com Sirius para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu entre James e Emme. Os dois estavam tão bem, achei que fossem se casar. De repente tudo se acabou. Acabou-se de uma forma muito estranha. Odeio coisas estranhas e mal explicadas.

Estendo minha mão direita para Sirius. Isso pareceu tira-lo de seus devaneios sobre comida...

- Tudo bem, temos um acordo. Mas você tem que colaborar com o dinheiro da comida.

Trocamos um aperto de mão.

- Olha, pode deixar que Rabicho e eu pagamos pela comida. Alias, vamos fazer umas compras? O que você vai fazer para a janta?

Rabicho? O nome do outro cara não era Ratazana?

Lembro-me do jantar de aniversário de Dorcas. Não vai ser hoje que Sirius Black provará meu tempero. (isso no sentido literal da coisa, já que, infelizmente, sou uma pessoa careta)

- Sirius, hoje eu vou no jantar de aniversário da Dorcas...

- Mealdones? - Ele pergunta. Confirmo com um aceno de cabeça e ele sorri novamente. - Opa é mesmo! Também fui chamado.

- Você foi chamado?

- Lily, nós dois estudamos no mesmo ano e na mesma casa. Você se lembra? Foi assim que nos conhecemos.

Vou andar por aí com uma enorme placa dizendo: "Não me lembro quem você é ou onde te conheci. Por gentileza, informar." Assim quem sabe as pessoas não percebam que eu sou uma desmemoriada.

Infelizmente, mesmo com esse problema de memória não tem como me esquecer de Sirius em Hogwarts.

Grande parte das minhas lembranças desde as menos agradáveis até as mais engraçadas envolvem a gangue de Sirius e James: Sirius e James na sala comunal jogando bombas de bosta. A gangue de Sirius e James explodindo bexigas de água na cabeça dos alunos que passavam pelo corredor depois das 8 da noite. E o dia em que esses dois disseram aos primeiro-anistas como era comum as pessoas se jogarem com suas vassouras pela janela da torre simplesmente por diversão. Aquela tinha sido uma boa piada. A parte ruim foi quando eu e o outro monitor tivemos que ficar de sentinela nas janelas durante quase um mês.

- Rabicho também foi chamado! Vamos todos juntos então.

Ótimo. Agora vou chegar no aniversário da Dorcas acompanhada por um ex-namorado e seu amigo com nome estranho. Todos vão comentar. Alias, se esse tal de Ratazana foi chamado também eu provavelmente devo ter estudado com ele.

Despeço-me de Sirius combinando um horário para nos encontrarmos a fim de irmos juntos à festa de Dorcas. Tenho exatamente três horas para me lembrar quem é o Ratazana.

Enquanto arrumo a minha mudança não posso deixar de pensar na sucessão de eventos desse meu primeiro dia na Inglaterra depois de seis anos fora. Não passou nem das quatro da tarde e eu já estou vendo que as coisas serão interessantes...

Muito Interessantes.

* * *

**NA: ****Sobre esse capítulo... está meio experimental. Estou tentando fazer um lance tipo: primeiro um flash back de momentos semi dramáticos da vida da galera e depois o capítulo em si no POV da Lily. O que vocês acharam?**

******Alias, acho que nenhum dos leitores do mangá fruits basket tem dúvidas de que o Sirius é o Shigure né? Não precisei nem mudar muita coisa já que o Sirius que eu imaginava enquanto lia os livros era tipo o Gure-ni. O mais fácil de adaptar. **

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews meninas: Girl of power; Lady miss nothing e Baah.s2**

**Quanto a galera que só favoritou e não deixou review... vamos mandar uma sugestão de botão de like para o fanfiction? Porque as vezes a gente gosta da fic mas não sabe o que dizer em uma review. Nessas horas você pensa: "Poxa, um botão like ia bem!"**

**PS: reviews são sempre bem vindas nem que seja um simples: "Oi Gostei desse capítulo!" ou "Você escreveu água sem acento, presta atenção"**

**Bjos e até a próxima**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**_  
_

_Um dia raro de sol no início de outono na Inglaterra. Muitas pessoas decidem aproveitar o dia ao ar livre. Pode-se ver várias crianças bruxas voando em suas vassouras pela praça principal de Godric's Hollow. Um dia de paz._

_Na mansão dos Clow, no entanto, é um dia de tristeza. Pessoas de preto passam por um caixão para prestar suas últimas homenagens e se despedirem de uma jovem que partiu cedo demais. Em um canto, sentado e quieto está um menino de aproximadamente cinco anos. As pessoas que deixam flores o fitam com curiosidade e falam sobre ele em sussurros. Ele sabe disso, mas não se importa._

_Ao lado do caixão está um homem abatido. Jovem também, porém a vida dura o deixou com os cabelos grisalhos e rugas no canto dos olhos. Ele encara o garoto do outro lado da sala. Levanta-se e vai até ele._

_- Está feliz agora?_

_O menino não responde. Nem sequer se movimenta. _

_- Está feliz agora? – o home repete._

_Novamente o silêncio. O homem então levanta a mão direita e dá uma bofetada no rosto do menino._

_- Me responda seu miserável! Está feliz agora?_

_O menino continua encarando o chão em silencio. Isso deixa o homem mais irritado fazendo com que ele comece a chacoalhar a criança. _

_- Isso é tudo culpa sua! CULPA SUA!_

_As pessoas que estavam ali para o velório se assustam com a cena, mas nada fazem além de olhar. E o homem chacoalha o garotinho sem parar até que finalmente alguém decide interferir. _

_- Solte o menino, Gregorius. Solte-o agora. _

_Nos olhos de Gregorius pode-se ver espelhada toda a sua loucura. Ele não solta o garoto. Continua o chacoalhando com força, quando três bruxos o afastam do menino e o imobilizam com o rosto colado no chão. _

_- Esse menino não é mais sua responsabilidade, Gregorius. Ele agora pertence à mansão dos Clow. Não se preocupe você nunca mais irá vê-lo._

* * *

Ando sorrateiramente pela minha casa. Me abaixo quando estou perto da janela da cozinha. Abro a dispensa silenciosamente. Pego um pacote de bolacha recheada. Vou até o banheiro. Fecho a janela. Fecho a porta. Entro no Box. Tem uma cadeira na parede contrária do chuveiro na qual me sento. Coloquei a cadeira ali para que eu pudesse comer sem me molhar. Ligo o chuveiro e abro o pacote bem devagar para não fazer barulho. O gosto delicioso da bolacha invade minhas papilas gustativas. Dou um suspiro de felicidade. Ultimamente esse é o único jeito que encontrei de comer em paz.

Faz exatamente duas semanas que estou vivendo sob tortura. Sirius Black e Ratazana não são simples seres humanos, são dois mortos de fome malucos. Eles sempre sabem quando eu estou comendo alguma coisa.

Sempre sabem.

Toda vez que eu mordo uma maçã, coloco um pouco de suco em um copo ou simplesmente passo requeijão em uma torrada eu vejo duas cabeças emergindo na janela da cozinha. Não importa o horário. Eles aparecem com olhos brilhantes e pidões e eu tenho que dar um pedaço da minha comida para eles, porque enquanto eu não ofereço, eles não saem da minha janela. Ficam ali olhando a minha comida. E eles olham com tanta intensidade que eu não consigo me concentrar em comer.

Tentei começar a acordar mais cedo (às cinco da manhã) para tomar café em paz. Mas não adiantou. Tentei deixar um monte de comida na casa deles, mas não adiantou. Sirius diz que a comida que eu estou comendo parece mais gostosa.

E para melhorar, eu ainda não consegui descobrir qual é a droga do nome do Ratazana. Lembro-me dele dos tempos de Hogwarts, sempre na cola de Sirius e James. Tinha também outro garoto que andava com eles. O garoto era quieto e calmo, não sei como conseguia ser amigo daqueles três pilantras. Como era mesmo o nome daquele garoto? Acho que preciso dar uma passada no St Mungus e verificar se não estou com alguma doença de memória. Devo sofrer de "perda seletiva de memória de nomes de pessoas" se é que essa doença existe.

Quando termino meu ritual secreto de café da manhã volto à cozinha e ligo a cafeteira. Instantaneamente a cabeça de Sirius se projeta na janela, dois segundos depois Ratazana se junta ao seu colega. Os dois me assistem com as cabeças semi-curvadas o que os deixa bizarramente parecendo dois cachorros curiosos.

- Vamos entrando meninos. O café já vai ficar pronto.

Como dois animaizinhos gulosos os dois entram na minha cozinha. Coloco a mesa do café da manhã com torradas, requeijão, pão de forma, frios, suco de laranja, café e leite. Ratazana tem uma mania estranha de cheirar a comida antes de comer. Já Sirius engole tudo quase sem mastigar e depois fica de olho na comida dos outros. Eu simplesmente beberico um pouco de café com leite.

Todos terminam de comer e eu arrumo a cozinha utilizando magia (nessas horas agradeço aos céus o fato de eu ser uma bruxa). Vou me arrumar para o trabalho enquanto os dois ficam na minha sala assistindo televisão. Depois que eu os ensinei como a TV funcionava e para que ela serve eles ficaram viciados, adoram os desenhos que passam na programação da manhã.

Tomo um banho, seco meu cabelo, me visto e passo maquiagem. Faço sinal para os dois de que estou saindo. Pego um pouco do Pó de Flu que fica guardado na estante do lado da lareira. A lareira obviamente está apagada, afinal estamos no verão. Jogo o pó no meio da lenha seca e as chamas verdes surgem. Digo o meu destino em voz alta.

- Você fez alguma coisa para o almoço? – Sirius pergunta antes que eu vá embora.

- Tem uma lasanha na geladeira. – Eu respondo – É só esquentar.

- FALOU! – escuto o grito dele enquanto faço minha viagem pelas lareiras da Inglaterra.

Nunca consegui me acostumar com o Pó de Flu. Mas ou é isso ou eu tenho que literalmente me dar uma descarga em um banheiro público no centro de Londres. O Ministério deveria criar novas maneiras dos funcionários se deslocarem até lá.

Meu novo trabalho como alquimista é no Departamento de Segurança Mágica do Ministério da Magia. Eu auxilio os aurores com algumas questões específicas que demandam conhecimentos mais profundos em poções ou criação e manuseio de artefatos mágicos. Eu diria que é um trabalho interessante e dinâmico. O único problema é o meu chefe.

Alastor Moody é um auror bastante conhecido pelo ministério por seu temperamento relativamente paranóico. Ele é um homem de meia idade mal humorado e briguento que me dá sustos aleatórios quando estou desprevenida simplesmente para poder dizer: SEMPRE ALERTA, EVANS!

Felizmente, não sou sua única vítima. Tem uma estagiária aqui, aspirante a Auror. Uma garotinha recém saída de Hogwarts bem lesada. Ela está sempre sorrindo, nunca presta atenção direito nas coisas e é bem desastrada. Ela é a vítima predileta do Moody. Sinto até um pouco de pena da coitadinha.

Como acabei de começar ainda não consegui me adaptar totalmente a rotina inexistente do departamento. Coisas novas surgem a todo o momento. Nunca consigo parar em minha mesa por mais de 20 minutos. O único tempo de intervalo é o sagrado horário do almoço.

Tenho encontrado Emme praticamente todos os dias em meu horário de almoço. Como sou dama de honra tenho que ajudá-la com algumas questões do casamento. Ainda bem que Alice também é uma das damas, porque eu não entendo nada dessas coisas e sinceramente não me importo com decorações e muito menos com o tamanho do bolo ou os bonequinhos que ficarão de enfeite em cima dele.

Quando dá o horário do almoço, me dirijo ao refeitório do Ministério da Magia me sirvo e sento-me à mesa em que Emme e Alice costumam comer. Elas chegam cerca de 5 minutos depois. Emme praticamente engole a comida em uma mastigada, se livra do prato dela e abre uma espécie de mapa. Pelo visto hoje vamos ajudá-la a definir a distribuição dos lugares da festa.

- Gente, não sei o que eu faço com a minha família trouxa. Coloco-os em uma mesa separada? Ou vai parecer que tenho vergonha deles?

A mãe de Emme é nascida trouxa, motivo pelo qual acabei me tornando amiga dela. Não somos exatamente iguais, mas pelo menos ela sabe usar um celular. Identifico-me mais com ela do que com Alice que é de família bruxa.

- Não sei Emme. Se você colocá-los no meio de pessoas desconhecidas eles vão ficar deslocados. Deixe-os perto da sua família bruxa. Eles se conhecem, não é?

- Boa idéia. Eu vou colocar vocês em uma das mesas do pessoal de Hogwarts.

Nesse momento Emme me olha daquele jeito que ela faz sempre quando está tentando me arrumar com alguém. E ela vem fazendo isso desde que me viu chegando no jantar de aniversário de Dorcas acompanhada de Sirius e Ratazana. Ela deve acreditar que com algum tipo de empurrão eu acabo reatando meu relacionamento com Sirius. Quando ela descobrir que ele é meu visinho vai surtar.

- Vou colocar vocês na mesma mesa do Sirius Black e do Peter Pettigrew.

Antes que eu diga qualquer coisa em minha defesa. Emme continua falando como se não houvesse nenhuma indireta na frase anterior...

- Eu chamei James Potter e Remus Lupin, mas nenhum deles confirmou presença. Não que eu esperasse que o Potter fosse aparecer, nunca fomos muito chegados. Mas Remus sempre conversou comigo, fazíamos dupla na aula de poções...

Alice se remexe desconfortável na cadeira, como ela sempre faz quando o nome dele é mencionado. Com o tempo ela aprendeu a disfarçar melhor, de forma que Emme não notasse. Mas eu noto. Eu e ela sabemos por que Potter não vai. E Emme não faz idéia do motivo. Pergunto-me como ele deve ter se sentido quando recebeu o convite do casamento.

- Hei! – Emmeline chama minha atenção, assim como a de Alice. – Vocês duas estão muito avoadas hoje!

Eu dou um meio sorriso em resposta. Emmeline me olha desconfiada.

- Muito trabalho... – Diz Alice iniciando uma conversa sobre as fofocas do Departamento de Assuntos Internacionais. A conversa deixa Emme entretida até o final do horário de almoço me livrando de qualquer comentário que ela poderia vir a fazer sobre um suposto triangulo amoroso envolvendo a minha pessoa, Sirius Black e James Potter. Ela tem batido várias vezes nessa tecla ultimamente.

Despedimo-nos. Dou uma piscadela de agradecimento para Alice. Ela me responde com um "você me deve mais uma" dito em sussurros quando Emme não está vendo.

Volto para minha mesa e vejo uns quatro recados diferentes e 15 cartas sobrevoando minha cadeira. A estagiária já saiu para o treinamento de Auror dela e os outros membros do departamento aparentemente estão em campo. Pelo visto vou ter que resolver tudo sozinha.

Depois de ter resolvido a última pendência olho para o relógio: 19h15. A maior parte dos mercados que conheço fecha as 19h00 em ponto. Não tenho nada na dispensa para preparar o jantar e também nenhum pique para procurar algum mercado que esteja aberto. Terei que convencer Sirius a pedir uma pizza. Ele vai ficar uma fera. Com esse triste pensamento pego minha bolsa e saio do Ministério da Magia pela saída de visitas para ver se encontro algum mercadinho milagroso por perto. Acabo não encontrando nada e decido ir embora de mãos vazias.

Aparato na frente de casa e vejo a porta do visinho se abrir. Sirius aparece todo contente como se ele fosse meu cachorrinho de estimação. Isso me faz devagar sobre como as manias dele me lembram Spike, o cachorro descabelado que minha avó costumava ter. Também penso que nunca ouvi Sirius dizer nada sobre trabalho e nunca o vi sair desse lugar onde ficam nossas casas, a não ser no dia em que foi falar com o tal do Patriarca. De onde será que sai o dinheiro dele? Será que ele faz alguma coisa ilegal?

Abro a porta de casa com Sirius em meu encalço fazendo perguntas infinitas sobre como foi meu dia, o que eu fiz de bom, com quem eu conversei e o que eu comi. Finalmente tomo coragem de dizer a ele que hoje não farei o jantar e teremos que pedir pizza. Arrependo-me infinitamente de ter dado essa notícia depois de ter entrado em casa com ele porque agora Sirius não para de resmungar a respeito de como eu estou quebrando nosso trato e como sou uma ingrata.

Depois de uma meia hora de resmungos e birra, Sirius se distrai com a porta da frente se abrindo. Ratazana entra parecendo meio agitado. Ele tem essa cara de assustado sempre e agitado como está agora da a impressão de que alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceu.

Sirius imediatamente fica em posição de alerta (o que novamente me lembra Spike)...

- O que houve Peter?

PETER! Como é que eu fui esquecer? Especialmente com Emme falando sobre como ela colocou Sirius e Peter Pettigrew na mesma mesa que eu e Alice. Distraio-me com minha estupidez e perco grande parte da conversa deles, mas consigo pegar o finalzinho...

- Sim! Trouxe as malas e tudo o mais! Está lá em casa

Sirius se levanta em um salto e sai pela porta da cozinha seguido de perto por Peter. Fico um tempo refletindo sobre o que fazer: ir atrás deles ou esperar Sirius voltar aqui para assistir televisão. Minha preguiça acaba vencendo a curiosidade.

Estou quase cochilando no sofá quando a campainha toca. Não deve ser nem Sirius e nem Peter. Quem seria então?

Ao abrir a porta surpreendo-me ao ver a estagiária me olhando nervosa enquanto segura um livro grosso de capa dura e uma pasta marrom cheia de papéis.

- Oi Evans... – ela começa a dizer antes da pasta cair no chão espalhando todos os papéis que estavam dentro dela.

Enquanto eu faço um feitiço para recolher os pergaminhos tento me lembrar o nome dela. Tenho a impressão de que ninguém mencionou o nome dela e de que não fomos formalmente apresentadas. Como é que ela sabe onde eu moro?

- Escuta, eu não queria te atrapalhar nem nada. Mas é que o Moody pediu para revisar esses relatórios e eu meio que joguei eles em um canto e me esqueci de te entregar. E aí achei melhor eu trazer para você. Sabe, antes que ele tivesse um piripaque ou algo do tipo.

Sinto uma pontada de raiva surgindo em meu peito. Se eu não soubesse o quão lesada essa garota é diria que fez de propósito. Ela está tão sem graça com a situação que nem consegue me encarar direito.

- Bom, se você apareceu aqui a essa hora os relatórios devem ser para amanhã.

Ela confirma com a cabeça. Que beleza, tinha que ser a estagiária mesmo para me fazer uma coisa dessas!

- Me desculpe Evans. Juro que foi sem querer. Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser.

Penso em recusar a ajuda dela, mas quando dou uma olhada para os relatórios chego à conclusão de que não vou conseguir revisar tudo isso sozinha em uma noite.

- Ok. Acho que vou mesmo precisar de ajuda.

Peço para que ela entre e pergunto se já jantou. Ela responde que não então decidimos que pizza nós vamos comer e faço o pedido. Ela estranha a quantidade de pizzas que eu peço (três pizzas grandes, levando em consideração que Sirius, Peter e a outra pessoa que aparentemente chegou de mala e cuia na casa deles – mais uma boca para eu alimentar – também vai jantar) então explico que teremos companhia.

Nós decidimos nos concentrar nos relatórios enquanto o jantar não chega. A estagiária é um pouco desastrada e em menos de 20 minutos quase quebrou metade dos meus objetos de decoração até que eu resolvi colocá-la sentada no sofá longe de qualquer objeto cortante. Sirius entra em casa algum tempo depois e continua reclamando como se nossa conversa anterior nunca tivesse sido interrompida. Ele para quando percebe que temos visita.

- Opa! Visitas, Lily? Não vai me apresentar?

Ele da um de seus melhores sorrisos malandros deixando a estagiária extremamente vermelha. Vejo-me em uma situação complicada: como vou apresentá-la para Sirius sendo que eu não sei o nome dela? Se ela descobrir que não sei seu nome vai ficar magoada e me largar aqui sozinha com esse monte de relatórios para fazer. Oh Céus!

Por sorte sou livrada do vexame pela própria estagiária que se levanta (derrubando o tinteiro no meu tapete – "Opa desculpa Evans" – e tropeçando no degrau da sala de estar) e estende o braço direito para cumprimentar Sirius.

- Meu nome é Tonks. Trabalho com a Lily.

Tonks? Nenhuma pessoa se chama Tonks. Esse deve ser o sobrenome dela. Mas porque ela disse só o sobrenome? Será que ela tem um nome ridículo? Sirius parece pensar a mesma coisa que eu, pois acrescenta...

- Só Tonks?

Tonks cora ainda mais dando a certeza de que eu estava certa e fazendo Sirius se divertir com a possibilidade de torturar uma pobre garota simplesmente para saber qual seu primeiro nome.

- É! Só Tonks. – Ela insiste.

Sirius da um sorriso de lado que o deixa perigosamente sedutor.

- Tem certeza?

O tom de pele de Tonks varia entre um vermelho tomate, um roxo abobrinha e um verde abacate. Reparo que o cabelo dela também está mudando de cor. Também reparo que a porta da frente se abre e mais duas pessoas entram na sala a tempo de ouvir o primeiro nome dela...

- Ninphadora Tonks

Está aí um nome que jamais esquecerei. Ninphadora. Pobre menina. A mãe dela devia ter acabado de comer um feijãozinho de todos os sabores com um gosto bem ruim quando decidiu dar esse nome para a filha. Acho que vou continuar chamando-a de estagiária. Sirius ri da coitada sem nenhum pudor ou vergonha. Ele é assim mesmo: inconveniente, insensível e imbecil.

- Não entendi o porquê da risada, Almofadinhas. – Sirius é repreendido pelo cara que entrou em casa junto com Peter.

Reconheço-o de Hogwarts. Ele era monitor da grifinória junto comigo. O nome dele está na ponta da minha língua. Lucas? Não, era alguma coisa com R. Rodrigo? Rodolfo? Renato? Não, tenho certeza que o nome era algo relacionado a lobos. Romulo? Não...

Remus! Isso! Remus Lupin. Um nome que eu daria para meu filho se ele fosse um lobisomem (o que eu sempre suspeitei que ele é) . Ele encara Ninphadora como se pedisse desculpas pelo comportamento idiótico de Sirius e acrescenta:

– Não ligue para esse cachorro insensível. Todos nós sabemos que Sirius tem um problema...

- Que problema? – Pergunta Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Você é um idiota.

Peter tem uma crise de risos bem atrás de Remus. Sirius apenas mostra a língua. A estagiária continua vermelha e tropeça no tapete, daqui a pouco ela cai em cima de mim sem querer. Agora o clima na minha sala está bizarro, estão todos se olhando sem dizer nada. Talvez seja uma boa idéia eu apresentar os meninos para a estagiária.

- Então Ninphadora... - eu começo antes de ser interrompida (devo admitir que dizer esse nome sem rir requer muito esforço da minha parte)

- Por favor, me chame de Tonks

- Certo! Tonks... esses são meus vizinhos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettegrew e aparentemente Remus Lupin acaba de se mudar para a casa do lado também.

Sirius imediatamente da uma risada arrogante. Peter faz um muxoxo atrás de Remus, tira um galeão do bolso e entrega para amigo. Depois de pegar o dinheiro de Peter, Sirius ergue uma sobrancelha e encara Remus com a mão estendida na direção dele. Remus suspira e lhe entrega algumas moedas também. Não estou entendendo nada.

- Apostamos que você não se lembraria do nome meu nome, igual você não se lembrava do nome do Rabicho até Sirius dizê-lo sem querer. – Explica Remus.

Legal gente, muito obrigada. Adoro todos vocês que apostam e se divertem em cima do meu triste problema de memória seletiva. Aliás, Ratazana sabia que eu não lembrava o nome dele? Mas eu me esforcei tanto para que ele não percebesse. Droga.

- Fomeeeeeeeeee – chora Sirius se jogando no sofá e fazendo um drama.

- Eu já pedi a pizza, Sirius. Deve estar chegando dentro de instantes.

Faço todos se sentarem no sofá e começamos a bater um papo animado sobre os velhos tempos de Hogwarts. Tonks nos conta as novidades sobre a escola, já que ela acabou de se formar. Dumbledore, o diretor de lá, continua sendo um velho excêntrico e Hagrid continua sendo um maluco que acha que os bichos mais sinistros são animaizinhos super fofos. Quando a campainha toca todos ficam animados e agitados. Sirius, Peter e Remus correm para atender a porta e Tonks e eu vamos atrás deles.

É nesse momento que tudo fica bem estranho. Tonks tropeça de novo no tapete e cai em cima de mim e de Sirius. Eu caio em cima de Remus e Peter. Ela se levanta rapidamente e abre a porta animada sem olhar para trás. Mas eu que estou caída no chão entro em choque.

- Três pizzas e duas cocas! – diz o entregador enquanto coloca as pizzas na mão de Tonks.

- Isso! Evans você pode me passar... – Ela se vira para falar comigo e para quando também vê o que aconteceu.

- Eles são animais – Digo em estado de choque.

- São mesmo! – Responde Tonks boquiaberta.

O entregador de pizza nos olha como se fossemos duas retardadas...

- Sim, belos animais. Por favor, o dinheiro.

Sirius (ou o que eu penso ser Sirius) pega a carteira no meio do emaranhado de roupas que ele estava vestindo, e que agora estão esparramadas no chão embaixo dele, tira uma nota com a boca e entrega para o rapaz da pizzaria...

- Inteligente esse cachorro. – Ele diz surpreso. – Bom, muito obrigado! Até a próxima.

E assim o entregador de pizza nos deixa sozinhas na minha casa com um gato, um cachorro e o que eu penso ser um hamister no lugar onde estiveram meus vizinhos. E um grande ponto de interrogação no lugar onde eu costumava ter um cérebro.

* * *

**NA: Devido a reclamações, esse capítulo está maior. Beeeem maior.**

**Obrigada pela Review ****Lalaias****! Eu tive um trabalhão para escolher quem vai ser quem e tem alguns que eu ainda não consegui definir. Tive que mudar algumas histórias também. Mas isso você vai descobrir lendo a fic. Amo Furuba, meu mangá favorito de todos os tempos! **

**Uma observação: A memória seletiva de Lily se estende para apelidos já que ela sempre esquece que o do Peter é Rabicho e fica o chamando de Ratazana. **

**Reclamações, elogios e perguntas por gentileza enviar por review :D**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Duas crianças estão em uma sala fechada. A sala é grande e bem iluminada por uma janela enorme. Uma das crianças está sentada no chão enquanto a outra está de pé e tão próxima da janela que suas bochechas colam no vidro. Vários brinquedos estão esparramados em um tapete de pele de urso sob o qual a menor das crianças está sentada, mas a pequena não liga para nenhum deles, ela encara o menino de aspecto doente que olha fixamente para a janela. Seu olhar é cheio de tédio, escárnio e também uma pitada de ódio._

_- O que é que você tanto olha nessa janela, Peter?_

_Peter desvia sua atenção da janela. Do lado de fora, no jardim, há quatro meninos brincando de pega-pega, correndo de um lado para o outro e rindo alto._

_- Eu queria poder ir brincar com eles. – Responde Peter._

_- Mas você não pode. – Diz a criança menor com desdém._

_Peter suspira tristemente e fixa sua atenção na janela novamente._

_- Porque não?_

_- Você não conhece a história?_

_- Que história?_

_- Há muitos anos atrás, Deus chamou todos os animais para uma festa no céu. Todos ficaram super empolgados. O gato, que era muito preguiçoso e estava sempre cochilando, não ouviu o convite de Deus. Seu amigo rato lhe disse que a festa seria no Domingo à tarde. O problema é que o rato era um falso e traiçoeiro e disse a data errada, a festa na verdade seria no Sábado. Assim, no dia da festa o rato pulou no dorso do Boi e foi de carona, se divertiu a beça enquanto o coitado do gato estava cochilando e sonhando com a diversão que ia ter na festa no Domingo. Deus ficou furioso com o gato porque ele não apareceu e o expulsou do céu para sempre. Por isso o gato é amaldiçoado e não faz parte dos doze. _

_Peter encara a criança menor assustado, seus olhos castanhos lacrimosos se arregalam dando uma aparência ainda mais doentia ao garoto. _

_- E o que essa história tem a ver comigo?_

_- Horas, você é o rato. O rato é um traidor falso e sem coração. Ninguém gosta dele._

_- Eu não sou como o rato dessa história._

_- Claro que é. Todos os outros foram assim, porque você seria diferente? Ninguém gosta de você. Todos acham que você não passa de um safado traiçoeiro, eles sempre falam isso quando você passa. - Diz a criança menor. Ela parece sentir prazer com o sofrimento e angústia de Peter - A única pessoa aqui que se importa com você sou eu. Se você for brincar com eles, eles vão te bater até você sangrar, porque eles te odeiam. Por isso você não pode ir. Entendeu?_

_Peter coloca a mão pálida no vidro da janela encarando os meninos que brincam felizes. ______A risada triunfante da criança menor ecoa pela sala. _

_- Agora vá buscar alguma coisa para eu comer. E que seja algo que eu gosto._

_Obedecendo as ordens da criança menor, Peter se levanta e abre a porta para ir buscar o que foi pedido. No corredor há um homem alto de feições bonitas e olhos verde oliva. Peter faz uma pequena reverencia ao passar por ele. _

_- Tom. – Diz a criança que ficou na sala com uma autoridade fora do comum para alguém daquela idade._

_- Senhor Patriarca._

_- Faça aqueles idiotas pararem de rir. A risada deles me dá dor de cabeça._

_- Sim, Senhor Patriarca._

* * *

Há poucos instantes entrei em estado de choque quando descobri que meus vizinhos poderiam ser animagos ilegais. Meu estado tem justificativa nas leis mágicas que são muito rígidas quanto a animagia. Uma pessoa que se torna um animago sem registro pode sofrer punições pesadas que variam desde pegar dois anos de prisão a pagar uma multa de mais de 1500 galeões. Caso eles fossem pegos eu com certeza seria considerada uma cúmplice e consequentemente sofreria algum tipo de punição.

Quem me dera esse fosse o único problema em questão. É incrível como as coisas nunca são tão simples assim.

Eu digo isso porque há exatos cinco minutos os três simplesmente começaram a falar. Animagos não falam quando estão em sua forma animal e suas roupas não ficam espalhadas pelo chão quando eles se transformam. Ou seja, eles certamente não são animagos. Mas o que raios eles são?

Estou agora parada no Hall de entrada segurando duas garrafas pet de coca cola (2 litros cada), ao meu lado está a estagiária. Estamos as duas encarando meus três visinhos em suas formas animais. Eles estão uma discussão acalorada sobre o que aconteceu. Nenhuma das duas está em condições de dar palpites na discussão, portanto apenas olhamos...

- Foi você que começou com essa confusão toda, Almofadinhas! O que é que a gente vai fazer agora? – Diz o Hamster. Não consigo ler expressões de ratinhos acinzentados, mas pelo tom de voz posso dizer que ele está assustado.

- Eu não comecei nada, Rabicho! – A voz de Sirius sai do enorme cão negro com a língua de fora que encara o pequeno Hamster. Isso explica porque Sirius me lembra tanto um cachorro, ele é um cachorro.

- Claro que começou! Foi você quem trouxe ela para cá! Uma hora ou outra isso ia acabar acontecendo! – O hamster aponta a patinha pequenininha e fofinha para mim. Sinto uma vontade enorme de esmagá-lo de tão fofo que ele é com esses olhinhos negros brilhantes.

- Não precisaríamos fazer nada se você não tivesse começado a falar, Rabicho. Poderíamos apenas ter fingido que somos animagos e nos transformamos para fazer uma brincadeira. – Remus parece o gato da biblioteca do Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, um programa que eu assistia todos os dias quando era criança. Engraçado isso, porque o gato do programa era vermelho, mas Remus é um gato castanho claro, quase loiro. Quase consigo ver ele de óclinhos em cima de um livro dizendo "Miau".

- Ah droga! – O Ratinho cinzento coloca as mãozinhas na cabeça.

Não consigo me concentrar na discussão deles. Os três estão muito fofos nessas versões animagas. Quero apertá-los até eles chorarem de dor.

- Agora não adianta a gente ficar aqui discutindo isso. Podemos contar tudo para elas e depois pedir para o Pontas apagar suas memórias antes que o Patriarca descubra tudo.

Tudo o que eu consigo pensar enquanto Sirius fala é "Cachorrinho fofinho, pensa até que é gente. Vou comprar uma coleira para você e levá-lo para passear todos os dias. Vou chamá-lo de Snuffles e você vai ser meu cãozinho gordo."

- Você sabe que Pontas não vai querer apagar a memória da Lily! – Tento prestar atenção na conversa depois de ouvir meu nome sendo citado.

- RABICHO! – Remus censura Peter. Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença. Não consegui ouvir o que Peter tinha dito a meu respeito.

- Minha idéia é a melhor opção. Depois eu tento falar com o Patriarca sobre isso.

É a segunda vez que escuto Sirius mencionar esse Patriarca. Quem será ele? O dono da mansão dos Clow?

- Tudo bem, Almofadinhas. Faça o que achar melhor. – Remus coloca um fim na discussão.

Os três animais se voltam para nós.

- Meninas, seria uma boa idéia vocês se sentarem.

- Ok. – Tonks e eu respondemos juntas.

Sentamos no sofá e encaramos os três animais. O hamster se posiciona em cima da minha mesa de centro enquanto o gato pula em cima da estante da televisão e o cachorro se senta em cima do tapete.

- Eu, o Peter e o Remus somos possuídos pelos espíritos do cão, do rato e do gato respectivamente. Dentro das famílias bruxas de sangue puro existem mais 10 pessoas assim. Boi, tigre, coelho, dragão, serpente, cavalo, carneiro, macaco, galo e javali.

- Como nos doze signos do zodíaco chinês. - Interrompe Peter.

- Por centenas de anos, - Remus continua a explicação - As famílias sangue puro tem sido possuídas pelos espíritos dos mesmos animais que fazem parte do horóscopo. Isso nos traz alguns poderes especiais, mas também nos traz uma série de problemas.

- Mas tudo o que vocês precisam saber por enquanto é que sempre nos transformamos quando estamos fracos ou quando somos abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto. Sempre voltamos ao normal depois de um tempo...

E nesse momento minha sala foi preenchida por uma névoa bizarra. Quando a névoa se decipou os três estavam de volta a forma humana, só que...

- Só que completamente pelados – acrescenta Sirius.

Tonks fica inteira vermelha (inclusive seu cabelo) e da uma risadinha encabulada antes de esconder o rosto em uma almofada. Eu imediatamente corro para o Hall de entrada onde estão as roupas deles e as entrego aos respectivos donos. Viro-me para a parede enquanto eles se trocam.

Uma imagem que me perseguirá nos meus piores pesadelos: Peter pelado com a bunda branca dele na minha mesinha de centro. Vou passar cândida ali assim que eles saírem.

Não consigo pensar em nada inteligente para dizer sobre o que acabei de presenciar e ouvir. Decido então que a melhor opção é jantarmos.

Depois de comermos a pizza (o jantar foi um momento de silencio constrangedor sem fim) eu expulso os meninos de casa. A estagiária e eu tentamos nos concentrar nos relatórios, mas não conseguimos. Toda hora paramos para comentar sobre os acontecimentos de momentos atrás (Mais especificamente sobre o momento dos meninos pelados). No final das contas acabamos os cinco falando sobre a vida e tomando café a noite inteira (Quando eu comecei a preparar o café a cabeça de Sirius surgiu na janela da cozinha, seguido de Peter. Um pouco depois Remus apareceu em casa preocupado com o paradeiro dos dois e se juntou a nós).

Quando percebemos já é hora de irmos trabalhar. Eu empresto uma roupa para a estagiária e nós duas vamos ao ministério cheias de sono e morrendo de medo da bronca que vamos levar do senhor Moody.

Chegamos ao Departamento de Segurança Mágica e ficamos alertas para o caso da aparição repentina do chefe. Hoje ele não vai nos dar nenhum susto.

Moody chega e fica feliz ao perceber que as duas novatas acataram sua filosofia do SEMPRE ALERTA. Seu bom humor se vai ao receber a notícia de que os relatórios não estão prontos. Ele coloca Tonks para terminá-los e me manda devolver uma pilha de pergaminhos antigos no Departamento de Mistérios que fica do outro lado do universo.

E lá vou eu pelo ministério com pilhas de pergaminhos que não podem ser levados por magia, pois são muito antigos e poderiam se esfarelar com o feitiço. Escolhi um péssimo horário para fazer isso. O ministério está cheio de pessoas andando por aí, correndo desesperadas em todas as direções. Tenho que tomar cuidado extra com os pergaminhos, se algum deles se destruir Moody me mata. Sinto-me dentro de um formigueiro. A falta de uma noite tranquila de sono em conjunto a multidão de pessoas mal educadas me deixam estressada.

Vejo ao longe um homem que anda abrindo caminho exatamente para o lado que eu preciso ir. Dou um jeito de ficar bem atrás dele. Ótimo, agora ninguém vai esbarrar em mim.

O único problema de andar atrás desse homem é que é praticamente impossível não prestar atenção nele. Só o observo de costas, mas ele parece ser alguém bastante distinto. Para começar, ele usa um casaco negro comprido que se arrasta pelo chão como o véu que Emme vai usar no casamento dela. Tem cabelos negros na altura dos ombros que não se mexem enquanto ele anda, acho que deve ser de tanto gel que ele está usando. Sem contar no que eu suspeito ser uma bengala ou uma varinha estilosa em formato de cobra que ele gira com a mão direita enquanto faz seu trajeto. Por fim, ele tem um jeito de andar como se fosse parte da realeza ou algo assim. Esse jeito de andar me lembra alguém. Alguém com quem não falo há anos e que, devo admitir, me faz alguma falta.

O elevador que preciso pegar para chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios está logo a minha frente. O sujeito distinto entra no mesmo elevador que eu. Ficamos lado a lado e resolvo dar uma olhada nele de frente. Levo um grande susto ao reconhecê-lo...

- Severus?

Estou tão abismada que me esqueço completamente que Severus e eu estamos brigados e devo chamá-lo pelo sobrenome para deixar claro que não fizemos as pazes. Eu imediatamente noto minha gafe e fecho a cara dando uma tossida antes de acrescentar...

- Eu quis dizer... Bom dia Snape. Quanto tempo.

Tento manter um tom formal. É um grande esforço mantê-lo, pois tudo o que eu tenho vontade de fazer nesse instante é perguntar "Por Merlin, o que houve com você? Que cabelo é esse?".

O Severus que eu conheci era um garoto magricela de cabelos oleosos e pele macilenta. Ele sempre teve esse jeito "sou realeza" de andar o que rendia apelidos terríveis como "Rei dos Ranhosos". Lembro-me de constantemente dizer a ele para lavar os cabelos com maior freqüência ou simplesmente cortá-los, o que ele nunca fazia. Agora ele usa os cabelos para trás com uma quantidade absurda de gel. Com esse visual novo ele não parece mais um nerd bizarro e sim um vampiro da Anne Rice.

Ele se surpreende tanto quanto eu quando me reconhece, posso notar pelo jeito como suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

- Li... Evans. Muito tempo mesmo. Bom dia.

O elevador para no quinto andar e eu tento passar pelas pessoas que estão na minha frente. Quero sair o mais rápido possível.

- Meu andar chegou. Com licença.

Saio do elevador como se estivesse fugindo de uma besta sanguinária. Recomeço a andar com meus rolos de pergaminhos sem olhar para trás.

Sinto um toque de leve no meu ombro. Severus está bem do meu lado.

Droga.

- Evans, não quer ajuda com esses pergaminhos? - Ele me olha apreensivo. Toda aquela pose de nobreza deixada de lado.

Encaro-o por alguns segundos. Em algum lugar dentro desse vampiro metido a puro sangue ainda está o menino magricela e miserável que eu conheci quando tinha sete anos. Brigamos há muito tempo, não consigo nem me lembrar porque, acho que já está na hora de deixar isso para trás. Além disso, está mesmo difícil andar por aí com esse monte de pergaminhos super frágeis.

Dou um suspiro e entrego metade dos pergaminhos para ele. Ele me dá um sorriso tímido em troca. Nós dois vamos andando devagar agora. Há um silêncio estranho entre nós. Severus me olha de soslaio vez ou outra. Ele deve estar tentando juntar coragem para puxar assunto. Eu não irei iniciar conversa nenhuma.

- Então... faz muito tempo que você voltou?

- Não muito. Apenas duas semanas.

- E... como foi lá?

- Foi legal.

- Você está trabalhando aqui no Ministério?

Ele está mesmo se esforçando em puxar conversa comigo. Não desiste com minhas respostas quase monossilábicas. Resolvo dar uma chance a ele.

- Estou sim. No Departamento de Segurança Bruxa, com Alastor Moody. E você? Trabalha aqui também?

Enquanto conversamos eu me lembro do dia em que Severus me disse que descobriu que não éramos mutantes e sim Bruxos e que existia uma escola mágica para onde somente bruxos iam. Uma semana depois ele veio se despedir de mim, dizendo que ia se mudar para algum lugar longe e que provavelmente iríamos nos ver novamente em Hogwarts. Quando recebi a carta dizendo que tinha sido aprovada na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts quase cai no chão. Tudo o que Severus dissera era verdade. No dia em que fui pegar o expresso Hogwarts na Plataforma 9 ¾ a primeira coisa que fiz quando coloquei meus pés na estação foi procurá-lo. E realmente, lá estava ele. Não estava sozinho, tinham mais dois garotos com ele, um de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e olhos acinzentados e outro tão magrelo quanto Severus, com cabelos muito bagunçados e óculos de aro redondo. Sirius Black e James Potter. Será que Severus é um dos possuídos? Mas ele não é de família puro sangue, o pai dele é trouxa. Tenho certeza absoluta. Quanto a James, tenho quase certeza de que ele é um dos possuídos. Qual animal ele deve ser?

Não prestei atenção em nada do que ele me disse. Em algum momento ele parou de falar, nós paramos de andar e ele agora está me encarando com uma expressão séria. Não gosto dessa expressão no rosto de Severus faz ele parecer uns 10 anos mais velho e com essas roupas e esse cabelo, ele parece o Drácula pronto para me matar.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando.

Olho para ele surpresa e não respondo. Ele me puxa para um canto do corredor e me encurrala na parede.

- Você tem que sair daquele lugar, Lily. Não é seguro.

Que lugar? Ele está falando da minha casa?

- Black foi um grande imbecil colocando você e aquela outra garota no meio disso tudo.

Como ele sabe disso? Ele está usando legilimencia em mim?

- Escute-me, as coisas não são assim tão simples quanto parecem. Você tem que sair daqui. Saia da Inglaterra. Volte para os Estados Unidos. Vai estar bem mais segura lá.

Não gosto do jeito como ele fala comigo. Não gosto do modo como ele se intromete na minha vida. Seja lá qual for o problema do qual ele está falando, sou bem grandinha e sei me cuidar. Não suporto quando acham que sou uma menininha que precisa de proteção.

- Escute aqui Snape – empurro-o enquanto falo. Ele continua com a mão no meu ombro tentando me empurrar para a parede – Não sei qual é o problema de vocês e da maldição bizarra que vocês carregam, mas sou capaz de me defender. Não vou fugir de nada nem de ninguém...

Severus suspira ao ouvir minhas palavras.

- Eu sabia que você iria agir assim. Somente me prometa que vai ficar longe dele.

- Longe de quem?

Nunca saberei a resposta, pois no momento em que Severus abriu a boca para me responder foi interrompido...

- Isso mesmo Snape, longe de quem? – Diz uma voz conhecida.

Severus me solta imediatamente e assume novamente sua pose de membro esnobe da realeza. Ele quase deixa os pergaminhos caírem no chão, mas consegue segura-los a tempo em uma manobra bastante ousada. Do outro lado do corredor, caminhando em nossa direção vem James Potter.

Severus e James estão se encarando como dois predadores prestes a iniciar uma bela de uma briga. E eu estou no meio dos dois. Tenho vontade de encostar-me na parede ir escorregando até o chão e ficar sentada lá para sempre. James rompe o contato visual com Severus e olha para mim. Acho que meu coração vai explodir dentro do meu peito.

- Bom dia Evans – James me cumprimenta.

- Bom dia Potter – Respondo em um sussurro.

- E então Snape, longe de quem? – Ele pergunta novamente.

Os dois se aproximam um do outro e eu consigo me deslocar para o lado. Vejo faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois. Severus gira a bengala/porta varinha compulsivamente.

- Isso não é da sua conta Potter – Ele quase cospe o sobrenome de James quando fala.

- É da minha conta sim e você sabe muito bem disso.

Os dois estão tão próximos um do outro que se eu não os conhecesse bem diria que vão sair aos beijos. Eles começam uma discussão em sussurros inaudíveis, posso sentir a intensidade da discussão embora não consiga ouvi-la. Sinto-me pior, pois sei que envolve a minha pessoa.

No que eu fui me meter? Porque aceitei a proposta de Sirius? Devia ter continuado na minha favelinha nojenta. Quando Sirius explicou a maldição tudo parecia tão simples, mas agora estou vendo que não é. Aparentemente me envolvi em uma teia de conspirações malucas e picuinhas envolvendo grande parte das pessoas que eu conheço. Como pude conviver com essas pessoas sem saber de nada disso?

A ignorância é uma benção. Queria ser agraciada por ela novamente.

Potter e Severus estão prestes a duelar. Os dois estão segurando as varinhas em posição de ataque. Não posso permitir que Potter simplesmente se intrometa na minha conversa com Severus e depois o machuque. Quem ele pensa que é agindo dessa forma? Sem pensar duas vezes entro no meio dos dois.

- Evans, não se intrometa. – Severus tenta me tirar do meio deles, mas ele não tem coragem de me empurrar. James simplesmente parece que vai me transformar em purpurina com o poder da mente (isso mesmo purpurina, sou superior demais para me transformar em cinzas, por favor) como naqueles filmes de ficção científica.

Meu estomago deu meia volta. Meu coração disparou. Minhas mãos não param de suar. Acho que estou prestes a ter um derrame. Alguém podia aparecer para me ajudar aqui. Onde estão os milhões de funcionários do Ministério quando se precisa deles?

- O que está havendo aqui?

Os céus ouviram minhas preces e uma alma caridosa resolveu aparecer ao meu resgate. Alastor Moody, meu amado chefe, atrai a atenção de James e Severus. Os dois dão passos para trás criando uma distancia segura um do outro e dando espaço para Moody passar por nós.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta.

- Não está havendo nada Senhor Moody. – Responde James do mesmo jeito que ele costumava me responder quando eu o pegava fazendo alguma coisa errada nos tempos de Hogwarts. Ele não devia ter respondido assim para o Moody.

- Então começar um duelo ilegal no meio do Ministério é nada? Sorte a de vocês dois que minha funcionária estava aqui para impedi-los. – Moody deu um "tapinha" nas minhas costas. Quase que eu caio no chão. – É isso mesmo Evans: SEMPRE ALERTA! Agora se mexam todos vocês. Evans venha comigo.

James e Severus tomam seus caminhos e eu sigo Moody com os pergaminhos.

De uma hora para outra Moody para e eu quase tropeço nele. Ele olha de um lado para o outro procurando algum espião imaginário e depois diz em voz baixa.

- Tome cuidado com esses dois Evans.

Depois volta a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Entregue esses pergaminhos e vá almoçar. E lembre-se: SEMPRE ALERTA – Ele diz antes de sumir por um dos corredores do quinto andar.

Tenho um almoço marcado com Emme e Alice, como sempre. Quando chego na mesa em que sempre comemos ainda estou tremendo de nervosismo. As duas já estão lá e me olham espantadas.

- Nossa Lily... o que aconteceu? Tudo bem?

Apenas me sento entre elas com as mãos no rosto. Sinto a cadeira de Alice se mexer.

- Vou pegar um copo de água para ela.

Emme faz círculos com a mão nas minhas costas. Alice chega com um copo de água. Eu bebo tudo em um gole.

- Obrigada Alice.

Elas ficam do meu lado sem dizer nada até eu me acalmar por completo...

- Encontrei Severus hoje.

As duas torcem o nariz. Nenhuma delas gosta de Severus, nunca gostaram. Principalmente depois de um probleminha que tivemos no quinto ano.

- Calma... fica pior. Começamos a discutir sobre coisas do passado e então James Potter apareceu. Ele começou a brigar com Severus também e a coisa foi ficando pior até que eles estavam quase duelando no corredor do quinto andar. Eu tive que me enfiar no meio deles. Mesmo assim eles não pararam. Foi aí que meu chefe apareceu.

Obviamente não contei tudo para elas. Não posso contar. Essa maldição deve ser um segredo muito antigo das famílias bruxas. Será que foi por isso que James apagou a memória de Emme? Foi porque ela descobriu tudo? Se for isso, o que será que vão fazer comigo? E com Tonks?

Merlin, onde eu fui amarrar meu burro?

Emme desiste de conversar sobre os planos do casamento para se focar em me acalmar. Ela ficou tão preocupada comigo que nem ao menos fez comentários maliciosos sobre o fato de James ter aparecido para me resgatar do _"Ranhoso"_. Ainda bem porque se ela o fizesse eu seria obrigada a me retirar da mesa e isso iria gerar uma briga chata entre nós. Odeio brigas.

O resto do dia corre bem, na medida do possível. Consigo sair no horário e pegar a linha de Flu para casa.

Decido o que preparar para o jantar e estranho o fato de nem Sirius e nem Peter aparecerem na janela da cozinha quando eu começo a cozinhar. Estou quase indo ver se eles estão bem quando a campainha toca.

Abro a porta. Parado na frente de casa está um homem. Um homem alto, bem apessoado de olhos verde oliva e cabelos negros e lisos que caem elegantemente sobre seu rosto. Ele usa vestes bruxas de primeira mão que devem custar uma fortuna e sua pose me diz que pertence a alguma das famílias mais antigas, ricas, nobres e tradicionais do mundo bruxo. Olho para a janela do vizinho e vejo Sirius, Remus e Peter me encarando como um bando de animais assustados. Pelo visto deve ser alguém da mansão dos Clow. Alguém muito importante.

- Boa noite senhorita Evans. – Diz o homem. Sua voz faz um arrepio frio percorrer toda minha espinha e um sentimento estranho toma conta de mim. Um sentimento que parece ser um misto de angústia, terror, admiração e respeito.

- Boa noite, Senhor... – Espero que ele me diga seu nome, mas ele apenas acena a cabeça e não acrescenta nada. Resolvo ser educada e convidá-lo a entrar – Gostaria de entrar?

- Agradeço muito a sua gentileza senhorita Evans, porém vim apenas lhe transmitir um recado rápido. Estou ciente de que a senhorita e sua colega de trabalho, a senhorita Tonks, estão a par da situação dos moradores da casa número 10.

Engulo seco.

- Sim senhor.

- Devido às circunstancias especiais da sua situação, o Patriarca gostaria de marcar uma audiência com as duas senhoritas. Conto com sua presença na mansão Clow Sábado para o chá da tarde. Transmita essa informação para a senhorita Tonks.

- Sim senhor.

- Foi um prazer conversar com a senhorita.

Ele aperta minha mão com firmeza.

- Sim senhor...

- Riddle, Tom Riddle.

* * *

**NA:**

**Acabei me empolgando e fiz o maior capítulo de todos os tempos.**

**Para quem reclamou... Aí está o James! Prometo que ele vai aparecer bem mais a partir de agora. E no próximo capítulo teremos o casamento da Emme e mais membros da mansão Clow aparecendo. **

**Que animal será que é o James? E o Severus? **

**De quem Lily deve ficar longe e por quê? **

**Esse Patriarca aí, quem é? **

**Onde o Riddle entra nessa história toda? Ele é um dos possuídos? Qual animal ele é?**

**Descubram nos próximos capítulos.**

**Agradecimento especial pelas reviews: BaaGa (sua review foi muito útil para minha auto estima) e Clara Casali ( a história do James e da Emme você vai saber melhor no próximo capítulo :D, obrigada pelo elogio )**

**Reviews com sugestões, palpites, reclamações e, principalmente, elogios são MUITO bem vindas. :D**

**Beijos e até a próxima**

**Ps: para os leitores do mangá notem que as personalidades não estão batendo muito. Não tinha como, o rato tinha que ser Peter e não encontrei nenhum personagem com uma personalidade próxima do Ayame/cobra. Mas garanto que inventei uma história cheia de picuinhas e mistérios bem parecidos com os do mangá e dei um jeitinho de colocar coisas dos livros de HP também. Fiquem que a história melhora :P**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Há um pequeno lago artificial em um dos jardins internos da mansão Clow. Esse jardim é o mais belo e bem cuidado de todos. Ele é enfeitiçado para florir durante todo o ano e a neve do inverno nunca cai ali. É o lugar preferido do Patriarca. Ele gosta tanto do jardim que mandou construir um quarto para ele com uma porta que leva diretamente para lá._

_E é nesse lindo jardim, todo coberto de Lírios e Gardênias, que ele está. Sentado em um banco branco, o Patriarca acaricia seu casaco de pele enquanto escuta um dos membros dos doze dizer alguma coisa._

_James Potter está ajoelhado perante seu Patriarca ao seu lado está uma bela mulher, eles estão de mãos dadas. O rosto do Patriarca é uma máscara sem emoções, ele alisa seu casaco sem dizer uma só palavra. _

_James termina de falar e espera aflito por uma resposta. O jovem Patriarca levanta-se, caminha em direção a James e faz com que ele se levante também. Há uma diferença grande de altura entre os dois, Potter é cerca de uma cabeça mais alto. _

_A ansiedade de James pode ser sentida em todo o ambiente. A mulher encara os dois nervosa, ela continua ajoelhada._

_Sem mais nem menos, o Patriarca tira uma varinha do bolso do casaco. _

_- Cruciatus._

_James cai no chão gritando de dor enquanto o Patriarca o encara, um sorriso de escárnio surge em seus lábios delicados. Seu rosto não é mais uma máscara sem emoções, agora ele reflete toda sua indignação, todo seu ódio, todo seu desejo de vingança. _

_- Como você se atreve a vir até mim com essa imunda? Como se atreve a fazer isso comigo James? Quem você pensa que é?_

_Ele interrompe o feitiço. E se ajoelha diante de James. _

_- Eu não mereço esse tipo de tratamento da sua parte Jamie, sempre te tratei bem não foi? Porque você está me torturando?_

_James está suando frio, seu rosto está vermelho._

_- Emme... Emmeline... _

_O Patriarca olha para a mulher com nojo e cospe nos joelhos dela._

_- Você pensa que é especial porque ele gosta de você? Fique sabendo que você não passa de um inseto asqueroso para mim. Um inseto. E sua punição por se atrever a tentar roubar o meu precioso James será essa... – Ele se levanta e aponta a varinha para James novamente – Cruciatus._

_James se contorce no chão e grita. Emmeline coloca as mãos nos ouvidos e fecha os olhos. O Patriarca solta a varinha, finca as unhas nas mãos de Emmeline cortando sua pele fazendo com que ela comece a chorar desesperadamente. _

_-PARE DE CHORAR SUA VADIA! – O Patriarca dá um tapa no rosto da mulher, um vergão vermelho surge no lugar em que o impacto da mão dele ocorreu._

_James grita o nome de Emmeline deixando o Patriarca ainda mais enfurecido._

_-VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! NÃO PODE! – Ele grita e pega a varinha novamente. Um gesto de sua mão e um corte profundo surge no supercílio esquerdo de James quase alcançando seu olho. Ele está prestes a fazer o mesmo feitiço novamente quando é interrompido por uma batida na porta de entrada do jardim. _

_Tom Riddle entra sem ter sido autorizado._

_- Senhor Patriarca, abaixe essa varinha._

_- EU NÃO TE DEI AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA ENTRAR AQUI!_

_- Abaixe essa varinha._

_- SAIA DAQUI._

_- Abaixe a varinha, vamos..._

_O Patriarca abaixa a varinha e começa a chorar. _

_- Essa exaltação toda não faz bem para sua saúde. Vá para o seu quarto, pedirei para que levem uma xícara de chá para lá. Tudo bem?_

_Entre soluços o Patriarca entra em seu quarto batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Tom Riddle se senta ao lado de James e examina o corte em seu rosto. Ele olha para a garota ajoelhada no chão. Ela está em estado de choque, os olhos arregalados e vidrados, várias lágrimas manchando o rosto jovem e bonito._

_- Menino bobo James. O que você foi fazer?_

_James está desacordado. Emmeline em estado de choque. Ninguém nota, mas Tom Riddle está sorrindo._

* * *

Toc... Toc... Toc...

Sinto um pequeno incomodo, algo como um beliscão, nos meus dedos do pé direito. Dou um chute e viro para o outro lado.

Toc... Toc... TOC...

O incomodo é insistente e agora o beliscão é mais forte. Chuto com mais força. Parece que funcionou.

Toc... TOC... TOC...

Agora eu sinto pontadas fortes na minha testa. Mas que porcaria é essa?

Com a minha mão direita procuro meus óculos no criado mudo enquanto tento espantar o que quer que esteja me beliscando.

TOC... TOC... TOC...

-AHHHHHH! Já acordei! Já acordei! Para...

Porque eu achei que seria uma brilhante idéia enfeitiçar um pomo de ouro para que ele funcionasse como um despertador? E achei ainda mais genial, transformá-lo em um despertador que ao invés de tocar uma música me beliscasse cada vez mais forte até eu acordar?

Grande James Potter! Você é mesmo hilário!

Depois de tomar um banho e realmente despertar eu pego meu pomo de ouro e dou um meio sorriso. Não foi uma má idéia afinal.

Abro a porta da madeira nobre com detalhes em ouro e jóias incrustadas que separa a minha suíte privativa do resto da mansão. Respiro fundo. Hoje vai ser mais um daqueles dias.

Ando pelos cômodos imensos da mansão. Cômodos grandes para um lugar vazio. Não vazio de pessoas, mas vazio de alguma outra coisa que eu não sei dizer o que é. Talvez seja de felicidade. Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu vi uma pessoa rindo aqui. Acho que mais de 10 anos.

Às vezes eu sinto como se as paredes desse lugar fossem me engolir. Como se aqui não tivesse ar e eu estivesse sufocando aos poucos. Tenho vontade de gritar alto pedindo socorro. Pedindo para alguém me tirar daqui. Infelizmente eu sei que não vai adiantar. Ninguém virá me socorrer. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é esperar que a morte venha.

E ela vem devagar.

No meu caminho encontro um dos Elfos Domésticos que servem a mansão. Ele parece aflito, todos os Elfos Domésticos parecem aflitos. Deve ser da natureza deles.

- James Potter senhor, o senhor Tom Riddle informa que o Patriarca esteve indisposto ontem.

Dou um longo suspiro. Hoje não poderei ir ao trabalho. Vou ter que ficar aqui, cuidando do Patriarca. Mais uma vez.

- Certo Roger. Avise o senhor Riddle que estou a caminho dos aposentos do Patriarca.

O Patriarca costumava ser uma criança quase normal. Até que a maldição caiu sobre ele como uma pedra de 200 toneladas. E ele ficou assim doente. Cresceu doente. Acho que ficou louco. Ele sente a maldição de uma forma pior do que qualquer um de nós.

Os aposentos do Patriarca ficam em uma ala separada da mansão. Bem próximos ao jardim do lago. Quando ele está disposto, o que é uma situação rara, ele passa o dia inteiro no jardim brincando com os passarinhos.

Passo pelo jardim e chego a porta de sua suíte privativa. É a porta mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida. Se existe apenas uma coisa que eu gosto nesse lugar é a porta. Quantas vezes não fiquei hipnotizado pelas gravuras pintadas a ouro com detalhes impressionantes que molduram essa porta?

Toco a campainha e Frank abre a porta como sempre. Frank sempre está aqui.

- Bom dia James. Veio ver o Patriarca?

- Bom dia Frank. Informaram-me que o Patriarca esteve indisposto ontem à noite. Vim examiná-lo.

Frank faz sinal para que eu entre. Está tudo impecavelmente arrumado. O perfume de jasmim inunda minhas narinas. É o perfume preferido do Patriarca. Passo pela sala e me direciono ao quarto.

As janelas estão fechadas. Está tudo escuro. Em um cantinho na cama há uma pessoa pequena.

Lá está o Patriarca. Usando um roupão branco. Tão branco quanto sua pele. Magro. Triste. Sério.

Ele sorri ao me ver e ergue os braços. Não é um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz. Eu nunca vi o Patriarca feliz.

- Tenho que estar bem para o chá da tarde Jamie. Cuide de mim. – Sua voz sai fraca como um sussurro.

Passo a mão em seu rosto delicado. Como eu o amo, como eu o odeio.

- Me diga... O que você tem?

- Muita dor de cabeça Jamie. Não consigo nem abrir meus olhos direito.

Tem uma maleta minha em um dos armários do quarto do Patriarca. Como ele sempre está doente a deixo lá. Procuro uma poção para enxaqueca.

- Você foi até lá vê-los Jamie?

Encontro a poção e coloco duas gotas em uma colher de chá.

- Abra a boca, por favor.

O Patriarca me obedece. E coloco a colher em sua boca.

- Com essa poção sua dor de cabeça passará em menos de 5 minutos.

Depois engolir a poção ele dá um suspiro de alívio. Procuro um termômetro dentro da maleta.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta Jamie.

- Não fui.

- Você os tem visto?

- Tenho os visto apenas durante as visitas que eles fazem a mansão.

- E o que você acha? Que eles estão melhor longe daqui?

- Não tive a oportunidade de perguntar isso.

- Não minta para mim Jamie. Eu sempre sei quando você mente.

- Deixe me checar a temperatura.

Coloco o termômetro embaixo de seu braço.

- Sirius me pareceu mais corado e mais robusto. Ele diz que é a comida daquela nascida trouxa, Evans.

O nome de Lily é mencionado com desdém. Não gosto quando o Patriarca se refere a alguém dessa forma. Os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiam em sinal de alerta.

- Não há febre. É apenas uma indisposição. - Tento me controlar para não dizer algo que vá me prejudicar ou prejudicar Lily.

- Mas não se preocupe Jamie, eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo hoje mesmo. Chamei aquelas duas para o chá da tarde.

Engulo seco. Um chá da tarde com Lily Evans e Ninphadora Tonks. O que o Patriarca está planejando? Não posso permitir que ele faça mal a nenhuma das duas.

Não posso demonstrar meus sentimentos em relação a essa reunião. Não quero contrariá-lo. Eu fiz isso uma vez. Apenas uma vez. E nunca mais farei isso novamente.

- Já estou melhor Jamie. Peça para Frank vir até aqui e vá embora. Não quero você na mansão hoje à tarde. Entendeu-me?

- Sim senhor Patriarca.

- Ótimo. Eu acho que você deveria fazer uma visita a ele. Sirius é seu melhor amigo não é?

Ele quer que eu espione Sirius? Não entendo o Patriarca. Foi ele mesmo quem expulsou Sirius da mansão. E não foi o próprio Patriarca que autorizou Lily Evans a morar na casa vizinha? Ele sabia dos riscos dessa decisão e agora vai punir Lily por um erro dele?

Saio dos aposentos do Patriarca nervoso. Ele me proibiu de estar aqui durante o chá da tarde. O que vou fazer? Não posso desacatar suas ordens. Preciso conversar com alguém. Há somente uma pessoa em quem eu confio nessa casa.

Encontro Tom andando pelo jardim leste dando ordens para um Elfo Doméstico. Tom é o mordomo da mansão e para mim ele é como um pai.

- James, menino! – Ele interrompe o que estava fazendo quando me vê e dá ordens para o Elfo sair. – Pela sua cara você deve ter ido examinar o Patriarca.

Não vejo porque não ir direto ao ponto. Tom odeia rodeios assim como eu.

- Tom, o Patriarca marcou um chá da tarde com Lily Evans e Ninphadora Tonks.

- Pois é, marcou. – Ele me responde. Vejo que ele está tão preocupado quanto eu.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso!

- James, menino, não há muito o que eu possa fazer. O Patriarca tem razão em querer conhecer as duas e saber se pode confiar nelas o segredo.

Respiro fundo e solto o ar devagar. Ele tem razão. Infelizmente.

- Não se preocupe menino, vou ficar o tempo todo por ali caso alguma coisa aconteça. Além disso, Frank vai acompanhar as três no chá.

Não confio em Frank. Costumávamos ser amigos, passamos a infância juntos. Mas de repente ele mudou, sumiu. Virou uma sombra do Patriarca. Ninguém o vê, ninguém fala com ele. Sinto como se ele não fosse mais um de nós.

Tom me olha desconfiado. Ele ergue a sobrancelha esquerda para mim com um sorriso de lado e me dá uns tapinhas no ombro, como ele sempre faz quando quer me convencer de que tudo vai dar certo.

Eu não tenho família. Minha mãe engravidou já em idade avançada e não conseguiu sobreviver ao parto. Meu pai morreu pouco tempo depois. Tom me diz que foi de coração partido. Eu sei que foi de desgosto. Desgosto porque ele esperou a vida inteira para ter um filho e o que ele ganhou em troca foi um ser amaldiçoado. Minha mãe morreu porque não agüentou o parto de um possuído pelo Dragão. Eu a matei, quebrei todas as suas costelas ao nascer. Eu sei disso agora. Se eu pudesse encontrá-la. Se eu pudesse vê-la, eu pediria perdão.

- Venha, vamos tomar um café.

Tomo um café com Tom e depois me dirijo ao meu consultório. No começo, quando Tom me informou que havia sido decidido que eu seria um curandeiro, pois o Patriarca precisava de constantes cuidados, fiquei furioso. Escolheram-me para essa função, pois sabiam que eu era muito bom com poções e gostava de cuidar dos outros. Severus é bom com poções, melhor do que eu, mas não saberia lidar com pessoas feridas e era essencial ter um curandeiro entre os doze. Hoje em dia eu vejo que tinham razão. Adoro ser curandeiro.

Não posso trabalhar no hospital, pois tenho que ficar próximo a mansão caso o Patriarca precise de mim. Por isso abri um pequeno consultório em Godric's Hollow.

Depois de meia hora tentando em vão me concentrar em alguma coisa desisto. Não consigo parar de pensar no chá da tarde. Vou fazer uma visita a Sirius, mas devo esperar até a hora do chá. Não quero esbarrar com Lily Evans e fazer alguma besteira.

Almoço sozinho. Atendo dois pacientes e quando o relógio marca 15 horas fecho o consultório e aparato na porta da casa de Sirius. A porta se abre com um estrondo.

-PONTAS!

Sirius me da um abraço de urso. Fico até sem ar. Ele me larga e me faz entrar.

A casa dele é a maior bagunça que eu já vi na minha vida. Milhões de papéis espalhados por todos os cantos da sala. Não tem sofá, no lugar tem várias escrivaninhas com tinteiros penas e pergaminhos. Em uma das escrivaninhas há uma máquina de escrever. Na cozinha eu vejo vários caldeirões ao fogo. Um varal passa pela porta do que eu acho que deve ser o escritório com muitos papéis pendurados como se fossem roupas. Já as roupas verdadeiras estão penduradas no corrimão da escada que leva ao segundo andar onde devem ficar os quartos.

- Onde está meu sorriso? – Sirius me pergunta.

Dou um sorriso amarelo em resposta. Sirius da uma gargalhada.

- Pelo visto o Patriarca te expulsou de casa não é? Acho que ele não quer que você se intrometa no chá da tarde.

Não respondo apenas faço uma careta. Ouço um barulho vindo do andar de cima.

- ALUADO! TEMOS VISITAS.

Alguns instantes depois Remus surge na sala. Ele está todo arrumado. Segurando uma pasta marrom.

- Pontas! – Ele me dá um abraço, menos apertado do que o de Sirius, graças e Deus.

- Nossa Lully, você está todo arrumadinho! Tem um encontro? – Pergunta Sirius cheio de malícia.

Remus fica corado e bate em Sirius com a pasta marrom.

- Tenho uma entrevista em Hogwarts às 17h30. Para a vaga de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Esse é o Remus que eu conheço. Ansioso como só ele. Deve estar pronto desde as 7 da manhã.

- Não deve ser uma entrevista de verdade. Você sempre foi o queridinho do Dumbledore. Com certeza o emprego já é seu.

- Claro que não Pontas. Ser professor em Hogwarts é uma grande responsabilidade. Dumbledore deve ter entrevistado várias pessoas. Se surgir alguém mais qualificado com certeza ele escolherá sabiamente.

Remus além de ansioso não sabe receber elogios. Isso sempre foi motivo de piada entre nós. Nos tempos de Hogwarts chegávamos a dar doces para as menininhas mais novas ficarem o dia inteiro elogiando Remus e o deixando sem graça. Certa vez conseguimos até mesmo convencer a professora Minerva a elogiá-lo durante as aulas. Até ela riu da reação de Aluado. Bons tempos.

- Deixe disso Lully. – Diz Sirius dando uma cotovelada na costela de Aluado.

- E que apelido é esse? Vocês resolveram se assumir de vez?

- Nos assumir? – Sirius olha de esguelha para Remus e acaricia os cabelos dele. Remus lhe dá um chute. - Lully vai me trocar por uma mocinha de cabelos cor de rosa.

Remus tem uma crise de tosse.

- Eu sou bem mais sensual... mas Lully nunca teve bom gosto. Você sabe disso né Pontas?

- Pare com isso Almofadinhas!

Vejo que Remus está prestes a ter um ataque nervoso e resolvo mudar de assunto.

- E onde está o Rabicho?

- Ratazana está cuidando da horta dele. Ele começou uma plantação de coisas no quintal. Passa o dia inteiro lá. O lugar agora está parecendo uma floresta. Ele tem vendido várias dessas plantas dele por aí. Precisa ver nosso garoto. Está tão crescido.

- E você? Terminou seu livro?

- Olha, terminei os livros legais. O livro chato está na metade.

Quando nos formamos em Hogwarts cada um de nós já tinha seu destino traçado. O de Sirius era tocar o Profeta Diário e escrever a biografia das famílias sangue puro. Ele saiu do Profeta Diário quando foi expulso da mansão. Disse que precisava de tempo para se dedicar a biografia, pelo visto ele não anda fazendo bem o que foi mandado.

- Que livros legais?

- Veja esse aqui... Terminei de escrever e agora estou ilustrando ele.

Vejo o título "O beijo do hipogrifo" por Oliver Manganês. Na capa tem uma imagem de uma mulher semi-nua cavalgando de modo sensual um hipogrifo.

- Por Merlin!

- Bizarramente falando – Diz Remus - Oliver Manganês vendeu mais de 10.000 cópias de seu primeiro livro: A fênix fogosa.

Sirius orgulhosamente me entrega uma cópia de seu livro. A capa é uma mulher com asas de fênix e uma roupa provocativa.

- Eu que fiz todas as ilustrações e, obviamente, escrevi as histórias.

Não sei se dou risada ou mato Sirius por estar fazendo isso. Se o Patriarca desconfiar de alguma coisa não sei o que fará com ele. Mas Sirius sempre foi assim rebelde. Ele não aceita as coisas calado como todos os outros. É isso que mais admiro nele.

- É... Esse seu talento em desenhar os professores de Hogwarts serviu para alguma coisa.

Quanto mais se aproxima a hora da entrevista de Remus mais nervoso ele fica. Sirius e eu tentamos distraí-lo em vão. Ele sai 15 minutos antes da hora marcada.

- Boa entrevista Lully – eu dou um aperto na bochecha dele como se ele fosse uma criança. Remus diz um palavrão e vai embora.

São 17h30 e Lily Evans ainda não voltou do chá da tarde na mansão. Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Sirius reclama que está com fome e vai até a casa vizinha roubar comida. Ele é mesmo cara de pau.

Resolvo me sentar um pouco e esperar. A maior parte das cadeiras está cheia de coisas. Ao tirar alguns dos papéis de uma delas vejo o convite de casamento de Emmeline. Falta apenas uma semana. Várias lembranças passam pela minha mente, sinto vontade de chorar. Levo um susto quando Sirius grosseiramente tira o convite da minha mão.

- Você não vai ao casamento não é?

- Não.

Ele não parece acreditar no que eu disse.

- Remus também não vai. Vocês podem marcar alguma coisa. Eu te empresto Lully. Ele pode te satisfazer bem.

Dou um meio sorriso.

- Muito obrigada Almofadinhas, vou pensar na sua proposta.

Sirius arrasta uma cadeira para o meu lado e me oferece um coockie, eu aceito.

- Agora é Sério. Não apareça por lá Jimmy Jim você só vai fazer mal a si mesmo.

- Não vou aparecer lá Sirius. Já disse.

Ficamos em silencio comendo. Esses coockies estão muito bons. Sirius diz que foi Lily quem fez. Depois de algum tempo escutamos um barulho do lado de fora. Lilly e Ninphadora chegaram. Elas parecem vivas. Ainda bem.

- Vou ver se elas estão vivas. Você vem?

- Não. Vou indo embora.

Espero as duas entrarem na casa vizinha para sair.

Aparato bem em frente à porta, não quero correr o risco de Lily me ver. Ela deve estar brava por causa da minha discussão com Severus no Ministério da Magia. Eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar quando o vi intimidando ela no corredor daquela maneira. Severus é um grande imbecil.

Chego em Godric's Hollow e volto para a casa. Tudo parece em paz por aqui. O Patriarca não me chamou nenhuma vez então ele deve estar bem.

Passo o resto do dia no meu quarto. Só saio para jantar com os outros. Não gosto de jantar com eles, mas é parte das obrigações.

Volto para o meu quarto e encontro uma carta em cima da minha cama. A caligrafia horrível de Sirius quase queima meus olhos quando eu abro a carta...

"_Não se preocupe Pontas, as meninas voltaram inteiras. Nenhum pedaço delas ou da sanidade delas ficou aí na mansão. Acho que o Patriarca só marcou a reunião para saber se alguma delas estava de caso com um de nós. Infelizmente, elas não me dão bola então está tudo bem. Apareça mais por aqui. Peter reclamou que você não foi visitar a plantação de maconha dele (brincadeira. Não plantamos maconha aqui, todos sabem que o clima inglês não é propício)._

_PS: Lily está brava com você por causa de alguma briga sua com o Ranhoso... Conte-me o que aconteceu._

_PS2: Remus conseguiu o emprego. Aquele pilantra!"_

A semana se arrastou de forma deprimente. Sonhei com Emmeline todas as noites. Sonhei com os momentos felizes que passamos juntos, em como ela ria das minhas piadas idiotas, como ela mexia no meu cabelo, como ela me beijava. Várias vezes acordei com lágrimas nos olhos. Não posso ficar assim. Emmeline será muito feliz com Benjamin, ele é uma boa pessoa. Eu tenho que ficar feliz por ela. Pelo menos um de nós conseguiu superar o que aconteceu. Um de nós terá o direito de recomeçar.

Preciso aceitar o fato de que eu nunca poderei amar ninguém. Sou um amaldiçoado. Não tenho o direito de constituir uma família.

Me pego olhando novamente o convite do casamento de Emmeline. Em 15 minutos ela estará entrando na Igrejinha aqui de Godric's Hollow. Ela deve estar linda vestida de noiva. Ela vai entrar sorrindo, aquele sorriso que um dia foi para mim e agora é para outra pessoa.

Eu preciso vê-la. Preciso ter certeza de que ela está feliz.

Pego minha capa de invisibilidade e saio da mansão em direção a Igreja. Está lotada. Posiciono-me em um lugar estrategicamente perto da porta. Consigo ver Sirius e Peter com suas vestes de gala cercados por um grupo de garotas. Sirius sorri galante para elas e Peter parece petrificado. Há outros rostos conhecidos, mas nenhum que seja muito relevante para mim.

O noivo já está em posição. Ele parece muito feliz e ao mesmo tempo muito nervoso. Que bom Emmeline! Ele deve te amar muito, vai fazer você feliz.

A banda entra na Igreja tocando trombetas. Eles caminham até a frente e então cada um se direciona a um instrumento. Começa uma música em piano. Reconheço a Moonlight sonata de Bethoven. Emme sempre dizia que queria que as damas, os padrinhos e os pais do noivo entrassem ao som dessa sonata. Vejo os Padrinhos entrando, todos estudaram comigo em Hogwarts. Depois as damas de honra: Lily Evans e Alice Lewes.

Lily Evans... Lily... nunca a vi tão linda. Acabo perdendo a entrada das outras pessoas porque não consigo parar de olhar para ela. Forço-me a olhar em outra direção quando a música muda para Canon in D. Emmeline entra na igreja acompanhada de seu pai. Ela parece um anjo, não para de sorrir. Me pego sorrindo também. A felicidade dela me contagiou.

Desejo tudo de bom para você Emme! Você merece!

Eu planejava ficar apenas para ver a entrada dela na igreja. Acabo ficando a cerimônia toda. Lily Evans está muito engraçada tentando não rir das pessoas chorando em volta dela. Acho que ninguém além de mim reparou, mas depois de um tempo ela começa a disfarçar um bocejo e depois começa a fechar os olhos devagarinho quase pegando no sono. Alice lhe dá uma cotovelada e ela volta a prestar atenção. Ela tem razão em ficar com sono, Emmeline deveria ter pedido uma cerimônia mais curta.

Os votos dos noivos duraram uma eternidade. Lily ficou o tempo inteiro sorrindo amarelo, fingindo se emocionar e vez ou outra tentando não rir. Ela pareceu aliviada quando finalmente os noivos se beijaram.

Todos começam a sair da igreja. Vou ter que esperar ou acabarei sendo pisado por alguém. Sento-me em um dos bancos e fico parado. Quando todos saem e as luzes da igreja se apagam, eu continuo sentado no banco. Uma tristeza enorme toma conta de mim. Tiro a capa.

Dentre as melhores recordações que eu tenho da minha vida até agora, grande parte incluem o tempo em que estive com Emmeline. E a pior recordação também a inclui. Emmeline chorando e se culpando pelo que me aconteceu. Emmeline tentando se matar. Isso foi pior do que a dor física que o Patriarca me causou. Se ela tivesse conseguido se matar eu não sei o que eu faria.

Fiquei tão distraído nas minhas recordações que não escutei quando alguém entrou na Igreja. Levei um susto quando senti um toque delicado em meus ombros.

- James?

Com as luzes da igreja apagadas, a fonte de luminosidade vem de fora e atravessa os vitrais dando efeitos coloridos no rosto de Lily. Ela está parecendo uma fada. Uma fada deprimida. Ela me olha tão triste. Porque está tão triste Lily?

Ela se senta do meu lado e ficamos os dois encarando o nada. Sinto o ombro dela tocando o meu, ele sobre e desce de acordo com a respiração dela.

- Aquele Patriarca... – Ela diz em um sussurro. – você, contou para ele que queria se casar com Emme não foi?

Não respondo.

- E ele a machucou?

Continuo em silêncio.

- Ele machucou você... na frente dela não foi?

Dou um suspiro.

- Quando eu a encontrei naquele dia... Ela só dizia: "Foi minha culpa. Por minha culpa ele quase morreu."

Ela segura minha mão e eu sinto uma angústia tomar conta de mim. Uma angústia misturada com tristeza e vontade de chorar. Eu quero chorar, quero chorar como uma criancinha. Não consigo, parece que não há mais lágrimas dentro de mim.

- Já faz cinco anos James. Emme está feliz. Você está livre agora.

- Eu nunca serei livre.

Eu cometo o erro de encará-la e vejo revolta em seus olhos. Que olhos verdes. Não sei se é o efeito do vitral, mas parece que todo o verde do mundo foi parar naqueles olhos. Ela solta minha mão e se levanta.

- Por quê? – Ela diz e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. - Porque você é tão infeliz?

Os passos de Lily ecoam pela igreja. Consigo escutar o som da festa bem longe.

- Pare de ser infeliz! Pare de se punir por algo que não é sua culpa. NÃO É SUA CULPA!

Eu não sei o que fazer. Acho que ela está chorando. Chorando por mim. Não chore por mim Lily. Não faça isso.

- Onde está aquele idiota que eu conheci em Hogwarts? Aquele arrogante, egocêntrico e metido a besta. Onde está aquele menino que sorria o tempo inteiro?

Ela chora como uma criança, soluçando alto e fungando o nariz. O rosto dela está todo vermelho. Enquanto ela chora eu sinto toda aquela sensação horrível sair de dentro de mim. Os soluços de Lily começam a diminuir assim como a minha angústia vai indo embora. Quando ela finalmente para de chorar eu me sinto bem como não me sentia há mais de cinco anos.

Não consigo entender o que está acontecendo.

Ficamos parados um encarando o outro, por quanto tempo eu não sei dizer. Até que eu quebro o silencio dizendo alguma coisa idiota.

- Você estava chorando por mim? - Não foi minha intenção usar o tom arrogante que eu usei. Ele saiu sem querer.

Lily me olha indignada.

- Não seja idiota! Eu jamais choraria por você

- Obrigada Lily, por chorar por mim.

Novamente o tom arrogante. Sinto-me como se tivesse 15 anos de novo, tentando impressioná-la.

- É Evans pra você Potter! – Essa frase eu ouvi tantas vezes. Me faz rir. Faz tempo que eu não dou uma risada - E eu já falei, não estou chorando por você, é a emoção do casamento.

- Então você está chorando pelo casamento da sua amiga, que foi a cerca de... – olho o relógio – quarenta minutos?

- Cale a boca Potter.

Ela agora está corada, mas não por causa do choro. Ela está irritada comigo. Eu tinha me esquecido como é divertido irritar Lily Evans.

- Eu já disse como eu acho muito engraçado o fato de que você não é boa em lembrar nomes, mas nunca esqueceu o meu? E ainda chora por mim. Muito obrigado por me considerar tanto assim...

Ela revira os olhos. Eu quero rir.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É ISSO!

Dou de ombros. E dou um sorriso torto.

- Ok

Ela me olha de cima para baixo e bufa.

- Pare com isso.

- Com o que?

- De fazer essa cara.

- Lily, eu nasci com essa cara.

- Evans, Potter. Evans.

- Lily…

- Evans. – Ela me corrige.

- Você não deveria estar na festa? – eu continuo

Lily sai pisando forte em direção a saída da igreja. Coloco minha capa novamente e corro atrás dela até chegar bem perto a ponto de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- A propósito o nome da noiva é Emmeline... não se esqueça.

- VAI #$$%%$&%&&(¨¨%¨%$%#$#

E assim ela vai embora bufando. Quando ela fica brava, fica corada a ponto de atingir o mesmo tom vermelho acobreado dos cabelos. Tinha me esquecido como ela sempre fica linda desse jeito. Sempre.

* * *

**NA: Meu capítulo saiu imenso. Pensei em dividir em dois, mas aí não ia ter o mesmo efeito. Acho que esse é meu capítulo preferido até agora. Eu ia demorar mais um pouco para postar (estou tentando postar um por semana), mas não consegui me segurar.**

**Como vocês puderam notar foi inteiro no POV do James. Gostaram? E agora vocês sabem mais ou menos o que aconteceu com Emmeline. O que acharam? **

**E descobriram que o Sirius foi expulso da mansão. Porque será que ele foi expulso? E quanto a Peter e Remus? Será que eles foram expulsos também?**

**Como será que Lily conseguiu aproveitar a festa de casamento de Emme depois daquela discussão toda com James? Será que ela bebeu todas e fez alguma besteira?**

**Descubram nos próximos capítulos.**

**Agradecimentos especiais para: **

**Dona Laís Severo (ou Lalaias) – (a) O boi vai demorar mais para aparecer. Mais especificamente no capítulo 10 (por favor, não me mate). (b) Pois é, a Lily deveria ter prestado mais atenção na conversa deles, mas ela também deveria ter aproveitado para esmagá-los um pouquinho. (c) Severus é meu personagem predileto, tudo se deve ao Alan Rickman e o filme 7 parte dois. Nos livros não gostava tanto dele. E pode deixar que ele terá um papel muito importante na história. (d) Quanto ao Riddle, tenha medo dele... tenha MUITO medo. **

**Professora Miih Mcgonagall – (a) eu tenho sérios problemas com resumos (eu mudei lá! Por favor, veja se ficou melhor). E o título eu coloquei igual ao do mangá que usei como base para a fic. O título tem uma explicação no mangá, não consegui encaixá-la na fic até agora, vou tentar. (b) descobriu que animal é o James? Gostou? (c) Como eu disse no agradecimento da Dona Laís Severo, Severus é meu personagem favorito. Amo ele de paixão. Quanto ao James não sei. Acho que prefiro o Sirius. (d) Uma dica sobre o patriarca: ele não é um personagem inventado por mim, é um dos personagens da JK. E calma que sua identidade será revelada em algum momento da história. **

**A essas duas bruxas: Muito Obrigada pelos elogios, por acompanhar minha história e principalmente por mandar reviews.**

**Se você quiser ser um dos agradecimentos especiais, mande reviews. Não precisa nem ter perguntas... pode ser só um OHHHH. Eu adoro responder reviews. **

**Beijos e até a próxima**


	6. Capítulo 6

_A mansão Clow é famosa por seu tamanho imponente, sua beleza e por ter sido lar dos bruxos mais poderosos e influentes da Inglaterra por séculos. Mas é também conhecida por seus segredos, seus mistérios. Pouco se sabe sobre o que há por trás de suas paredes de tijolos e seus portões de madeira maciça. Somente quem vive lá sabe. _

_E mesmo assim, às vezes nem mesmo quem vive lá..._

_Imagine-se como um fantasma caminhando pelos cantos da mansão dos Clow sem ser visto. Você anda pelo jardim central e leva um susto quando quatro garotos passam correndo em alta velocidade às gargalhadas. Depois entrando pelo corredor leste se depara com outro menino solitário escondido atrás de uma pilastra assistindo os outros brincarem. Continua andando pelo corredor entra na primeira porta à direita onde outras duas crianças estão tomando um chá, ambas com aparência doentia e olhos vazios. Saindo do quarto e subindo as escadas para o segundo andar você encontra dois jovens conversando baixinho de mãos dadas, dividindo um segredo. Subindo mais um lance de escadas em um dos quartos mais altos com lindas cortinas brancas, duas garotas experimentam vestidos antigos e sapatos de salto alto. Espiando pela fechadura da porta há um garoto de cabelos claros e olhar malicioso. Descendo todos os lances de escada, novamente no térreo na quinta porta a direita do corredor norte está a cozinha, lá um adolescente tenta roubar um pedaço de bolo._

_Continuando seu trajeto, no fundo da cozinha há uma porta. Uma porta trancada a sete chaves. Você passa por ela e chega a um corredor escuro. Tem uma escada de pedra que leva para baixo. Será um porão?_

_Você caminha pelo corredor e desce as escadas. Conforme você desce escuta uma melodia triste, uma voz de criança..._

_- You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... you make me happy when skies are grey…_

_Depois das escadas há mais um corredor longo. A única luz do lugar vem de duas tochas acessas lá no final. Caminhando pelo corredor você escuta a melodia cada vez mais próxima... _

_- You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Há uma cela. No fundo da cela você consegue distinguir uma forma pequena e encolhida se movendo para frente e para traz_

_- Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Mas esse não é o maior segredo da mansão Clow. Esse não é nem sequer um segredo. Todos sabem que ele está lá. _

_O possuído pelo gato._

Estou perdida em um monte de luzes que rodam... Rodam... Rodam.

"_Wake you up in the middle of the night to say…  
I will never walk away again, I'm never gonna leave this bed"_

* * *

Uma música do Maroon Five toca insistentemente na mesma parte. Não entendo o porquê dessa música, nem sequer gosto do Maroon Five. Talvez isso seja um sonho.

Se for um sonho mesmo, preciso acordar imediatamente porque estou começando a ficar enjoada com essas luzes rodando.

Abro um pouco os olhos. Que luz toda é essa? Depois de me concentrar um pouco, vejo que a janela está apenas entreaberta e que a luz que queima meus olhos é apenas um pouco do sol fraco da manhã entrando pela fresta. Porque então eu estou me sentindo tão mal?

Alguns flashbacks do casamento de Emme passam pela minha mente. Depois que encontrei James na igreja voltei para festa e bebi todas as coisas com álcool que encontrei pela frente. Dancei macarena com Sirius e Peter e fiquei espantando as garotas que chegavam perto deles. Os dois estavam completamente bêbados, era quase certo que alguma garota acabaria abraçando um deles e eles teriam sérios problemas depois. Não quero nem imaginar o que as pessoas devem estar falando de mim por aí.

Acho que os dois me arrastaram até minha casa e me puseram na minha cama.

Será que eles tiraram minha roupa?

Com muito esforço consigo abrir meus olhos novamente e vejo que ainda estou com meu vestido de Dama de Honra. Pelo menos parte da minha dignidade ainda existe.

Todo meu ser está em um estado lamentável: Meus olhos ardem e lacrimejam, meus ouvidos estão latejando, meu estomago dá solavancos seguidos por dores intensas e minha cabeça... Não sei nem descrever o que eu sinto na minha pobre cabecinha ruiva. Deus, por favor, me leve e acabe com esse sofrimento! Nunca mais nessa minha existência vou colocar uma gota de álcool na minha boca.

De algum jeito consigo forças divinas e me rastejo até a cozinha.

Abro minha caixinha de poções para encontrar alguma coisa que cure minha dor de cabeça. Maldita ressaca!

Como não encontro nada ali, resolvo tomar um analgésico trouxa mesmo.

Depois de tomar meu remédio me deito no sofá em posição fetal com um pano molhado na minha cara.

Em algum momento do meu sofrimento, escuto a porta da frente se abrir. Pelo barulho que a pessoa faz só pode ser Hagrid, o guarda caça de Hogwarts que eu suspeito ser um meio gigante, ou então Tonks, aquela desajeitada. Por Deus, pai todo poderoso, que não seja Tonks com algum trabalho de última hora para eu fazer!

Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir com o som dos passos pela sala. Sinto alguma coisa afundando em uma das almofadas do sofá onde estou deitada.

- Olha uma morta viva! – Uma voz conhecida grita em meus pobres ouvidos doloridos: Sirius Black.

Ele deve ter vindo aqui rir da minha cara inchada. Como uma pessoa pode estar tão bem depois de ter bebido tudo aquilo que ele bebeu? Ah é verdade, ele é um MALDITO DEMONIO! No inferno (onde ele certamente trabalha por prazer) ele deve dar chicotadas na cabeça de pessoas que vivem em uma ressaca eterna e rir delas o tempo todo.

- Conheço uma poção que cura qualquer tipo de ressaca.

Resmungo em resposta. As almofadas do sofá se mechem. Sirius dá passos de trasgo pela minha casa.

Ele quer me torturar andando por aí assim. Agora ele está batendo as panelas pela cozinha em uma barulheira infernal. SIRIUS, por favor, me perdoe. Eu juro que NUNCA MAIS faço espinafre para você. Prometo que vou fazer estrogonofe de frango sempre que você pedir. Mas pelo AMOR DE DEUS, não me torture mais com essa barulheira.

Um estrondo ecoa pela cozinha. Sirius em sua vingança pessoal contra meu cardápio saudável resolveu destruir minha casa e meus ouvidos. Os passos de gigante passam pela sala, ouço a porta abrir.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso direito. Vou pedir uma ajudinha. Já volto.

Não volte mais Sirius, me deixe aqui em paz esperando minha morte chegar.

Uma eternidade depois a porta se abre novamente. Agora é uma manada de bois gordos que entra na minha casa. Meus ouvidos vão estourar, minha cabecinha dói tanto.

Uma mão grande e má tira o pano molhado da minha cara.

- Evans? – sussurra uma voz de demônio em meus ouvidos. – vou te perguntar o que te incomoda e você acena com a cabeça ok?

- unmmm

- Seus olhos?

- unmmmm

- O estomago está ruim?

- unmmmm

- A cabeça dói também?

- unmmmmm

- E seus ouvidos?

- unmmmmm

- Tem mais alguma coisa?

- ...

- Certo, vou preparar sua poção. Almofadinhas fique em silencio.

- Ahhh Pontas! Não posso nem ligar a fetelicão?

- Não Almofadinhas!

Demônios parem de discutir na minha casa! Voltem para o inferno. Lá tem milhões de almas para vocês torturarem. Deixem a minha em paz!

Um dos demônios vai para a cozinha enquanto o outro se senta no mesmo sofá que eu. Ele fica cutucando meu pé e cantando alguma musica muito ruim do Maroon Five. Eu queria saber o que eu fiz de tão errado para ser tratada dessa maneira. Pobrezinha da minha pessoa.

Algum tempo depois, o demônio que estava na cozinha volta e tenta me fazer beber um veneno terrível.

- Beba isso Evans. Vamos, vai te fazer bem.

Não vou cair nessa, demônio. Não vou beber isso. Viro meu rosto para o outro lado. Mas o demônio é insistente.

Enfio minha cara na almofada.

- Almofadinhas me ajude aqui.

- Ela fica bem chatinha quando está doente né?

Vocês não vão conseguir me vencer seus demônios! Seguro a almofada com toda a minha força. O demônio que cutucava o meu pé me puxa com sua força sobre-humana. Ele tira a almofada com tudo da minha cara e abre minha boca.

- Vai Pontas, joga a poção aí.

NÃOOOOO! Larguem-me! Sinto um gosto ruim na minha língua e um líquido gosmento na minha boca. Um dos demônios força a mão no meu maxilar me fazendo fechar a boca e tapa meu nariz. Sou forçada a engolir o veneno deles.

Pelo menos assim eu morro logo.

Espero uma morte dolorosa, mas o que sinto é um alívio. Minha dor de cabeça está passando, meu estomago está parando de doer, meus ouvidos não latejam mais e meus olhos? Decido abri-los.

James Potter e Sirius Black estão com as caras deles quase grudadas na minha.

- Gente, um espacinho por favor. – minha voz sai rouca. Minha garganta dói, acho que gritei muito ontem na festa. Não me lembro.

Os dois praticamente pulam para longe de mim. Acho que devo estar com um bafo daqueles.

- Cara, você bebeu todas ontem. Foi hilário.

Sirius começa a gargalhar loucamente. Potter se senta a uma distancia segura de mim. Ele parece estar meio sem graça. Imagina como eu estou então? Ontem chorei as frangas na frente dele e depois mandei ele %¨%*%*(¨%$%$%¨#$%#$¨#. Ele deve achar que eu sou bipolar.

Mas ele também não é muito normal... em um momento ele está lá todo depressivo, e no outro está rindo da minha cara e me irritando de propósito. James Potter, eu jamais te entenderei.

Coloco a mão no meu rosto, ainda bem que apliquei uma maquiagem que não borra de jeito nenhum e só sai com meu demaquilante especial. Nessas horas agradeço a Merlin pelos cosméticos bruxos.

- Além de dançar a macarena e espantar todas as garotas que chegavam perto de você e do Peter... Eu fiz muita coisa idiota?

Sirius não parou de rir por um só minuto. Potter está loucamente tentando segurar a risada.

- Pode rir Potter.

Ele tosse e consegue esconder sua vontade de rir, seu semblante fica sério.

- Eu não quero rir Evans.

Ele se levanta e chega perto de mim. Meu coração dispara.

Droga.

- Acho que sua garganta está inflamada. Você está bem rouca. Posso dar uma olhada?

- Uhum.

Que tipo de resposta foi essa? Você não é mais uma garota de 17 anos apaixonada! Você superou sua paixão platônica por James Potter há mais de cinco anos. Ele é o ex da sua melhor amiga. Controle-se.

Potter segura meu rosto e pede para eu abrir a boca. Ele examina minha garganta e faz uma cara feia.

Eu devia ter escovado meus dentes.

- É. Sua garganta está bem irritada. Vou ver se encontro alguma coisa para isso. Você tem uma caixa de poções aqui não tem?

- Uhum.

- Fica na cozinha não é?

- Uhum.

- Vou até lá então.

- ok.

Potter vai para a cozinha. Sirius está me encarando de um jeito estranho. É o mesmo jeito que ele me encarava há sete anos quando eu me descobri apaixonada pelo namorado da minha melhor amiga. Sirius pare de me olhar assim.

Ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

- Não diga nada Black. Não diga.

De repente Sirius assume uma expressão séria. Ele da uma olhada rápida para a porta da cozinha se certificando de que Potter não está voltando. Senta-se perto de mim e diz em voz baixa...

- Ontem você o encontrou na igreja não foi?

O jeito que ele fala me assusta, parece que ele está tentando tirar satisfações. Não gosto disso.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Não sei o que vocês dois fizeram, - Sirius obviamente me ignora. Ele sempre faz isso quando não respondem o que ele quer - mas ele parece bem melhor.

- Não fiz nada Sirius!

- De qualquer forma. – Ele respira fundo e segura minha mão - Obrigado Lily. Eu estava mesmo preocupado com ele.

Sinto meu rosto queimar. Devo parecer estar em chamas agora.

Sirius solta minha mão e volta a seu modo despreocupado de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele me olha com olhos de cachorrinho pidão...

- Posso assistir felelicão?

- Televisão Sirius. Pode assistir sim. Eu vou lá em cima me trocar e depois faço alguma coisa para a gente comer.

- Eba! Comida!

Enquanto subo as escadas escuto Potter rindo na cozinha. Eu sei que ele está rindo de mim. Pelo menos teve a decência de não rir na minha cara.

Tomo um banho, escovo os dentes (três vezes) e desço. Sirius e Peter estão na sala explicando para Potter a história por trás do desenho do Bob Esponja, ele não parece estar conseguindo superar o fato de ter uma praia no fundo do mar e um esquilo do Texas ser amigo de uma esponja e uma estrela do mar.

Quando ele me vê fica sério novamente e me dá uma poção para a minha garganta. Acho engraçado o jeito formal como ele está me tratando. É o mesmo jeito que ele me trata desde que começou a namorar Emmeline. Mas isso me confunde, ontem por breves momentos ele tinha voltado a ser o Potter que me irritava no sexto ano e fazia questão de me chamar para sair na frente de todo mundo, como se fosse uma piada muito engraçada. Eu acho que a pessoa bipolar por aqui não sou eu afinal.

Como o clima entre mim e Potter está muito estranho vou para a cozinha com o pretexto de preparar o almoço. Decido fazer frango assado com batatas, arroz branco, salada e creme de milho. Fiz uma mousse de chocolate para sobremesa e deixei na geladeira. Conforme o frango começa a assar o cheiro da comida toma conta da cozinha. Modéstia parte, meu frango está cheirando muito bem... tanto que os meninos ficam aparecendo aqui o tempo inteiro. Até mesmo Remus, que eu não tinha visto ainda, surge na cozinha curioso.

- O que é que você está fazendo que cheira tão bem?

Aos poucos Potter começa a me tratar menos formalmente. Ele começa entrando na cozinha com Peter de vez em quando para dar uma olhada no que eu estou fazendo. Quando percebo, ele já está tão à vontade que começa a beliscar a panela do creme de milho o tempo inteiro. Chego ao limite da minha paciência quando pego Potter e Peter colocando o dedo na panela. Pelo menos usem uma colher! Irrito-me e começo a bater neles com minha colher de pau os expulsando da cozinha.

- E não voltem aqui até eu chamar!

Eu chamo os quatro quando a comida finalmente fica pronta. Peter aparece todo amuado.

- O que foi Peter?

- Você me bateu com a colher de pau! – Ele diz com um enorme bico.

- Pare de choramingar.

Coloco o dobro de comida no prato de Remus. Ele está com uma aparência horrível, isso porque eu é que deveria estar morrendo pelos cantos. Enquanto Remus reclama que eu coloquei comida demais no prato dele os outros reclamam que ele ganhou mais. Por Merlin! Estou me sentindo uma mãe com quatro filhos reclamões.

- Remus, você nem tocou seu prato direito. A comida está ruim?

Estou preocupada com Remus. Ele estava tão bem semana passada. Todo contente porque conseguiu um emprego em Hogwarts. Agora ele está pálido com olheiras roxas embaixo de seus olhos âmbar e parece que emagreceu uns cinco quilos. Também anda se arrastando pelos cantos sem energia.

- Eu posso ajudar Lully com a comida dele. – Sirius para variar está de olho gordo na comida dos outros.

Só que dessa vez os outros dois também estão.

- Ah não! Eu quero um pouco também.

- Dividam comigo!

James está com o garfo no prato de Remus roubando as batatas. Dou um tapa forte na mão dele. Ele me olha indignado.

- Pare com isso ou vai ficar sem sobremesa!

James coloca o prato dele longe e cruza os braços fazendo bico.

- Pois então não como mais.

Sirius aproveita para tentar roubar uma coxa de frango no prato de James e eles começam a brigar.

- Mas você disse que não queria mais. ELE DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA MAIS!

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

Dou um tapa no cangote dos dois.

- Tem comida suficiente para todo mundo. Terminem logo de comer e sumam daqui.

Remus se levanta silenciosamente.

- Aonde você pensa que vai mocinho? Termine de comer pelo menos as batatas.

- Mas Lily eu estou sem fome...

- Não quero saber... coma as batatas. Ninguém vai comer a sobremesa enquanto Remus não terminar de comer as batatas dele.

Os outros três olham feio para Remus. Depois começam a choramingar para mim...

- Isso não é justo. – Diz Peter. Pelo jeito ele ainda está chateado porque eu bati nele com a colher de pau.

- Você e Sirius deveriam estar se comportando hoje. Depois de tudo que eu fiz por vocês na festa. Impedindo aquele bando de mulheres promiscuas de abraçar vocês e transformá-los em animaizinhos. Imagine o escândalo que ia ser?

Sirius e Peter trocam olhares cúmplices. Eu olho para James como quem pede uma explicação, ele desvia o olhar e dá de ombros. Enquanto isso Remus cutuca as batatas desanimado.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso Lily. – Diz Sirius.

Remus solta um suspiro de tristeza enquanto olha para as batatas.

- Remus, coma pelo menos uma batata. E como assim não precisava?

- A gente estava usando as pulseiras. – Responde Peter.

- Que?

- Você nunca se perguntou como é que nós passamos sete anos em Hogwarts sem nenhum incidente animalesco?

Me senti uma idiota por não ter pensado nisso.

- Nós usamos as pulseiras. Com elas podemos abraçar pessoas do sexo oposto sem problemas. Mas só podemos usar com autorização do Patriarca. Somente aqueles que trabalham em lugares lotados têm direito a usar a pulseira. Por exemplo, Remus agora vai poder usar uma. Já eu, James e Peter que trabalhamos de casa não precisamos.

Não sei com o que fico mais impressionada: se com o lance das pulseiras ou o fato de Sirius trabalhar de casa. O que será que ele faz?

- Você trabalha de casa?

De repente os outros três marotos começam a tossir.

- Claro que sim! Escrevo livros! Sou um sucesso Lily te empresto um...

- OPA! Remus comeu a batata! – Grita James. Tenho a impressão de que ele fez de propósito para Sirius não continuar falando de seus livros. Acho que eu não vou querer saber que tipo de livro ele escreve - Hora da sobremesa!

- SOBREMESAAAA

Tiro a mousse da geladeira e os quatro se aglomeram em volta do vasilhame.

- O que é isso?

Remus coloca o dedo na mousse e depois lambe os três o olham com expectativa.

- É bom! De chocolate!

- Pra isso você tem fome não é?

Depois do almoço os meninos ficam assistindo televisão e eu vou tirar um cochilo. Acabo acordando no susto quando Sirius passa voando pela minha janela para me mostrar a vassoura nova que ele comprou para jogar quadribol com James.

- Que lindo Sirius. Agora, vá lá brincar com seu irmão e me deixe descansar.

Passo o resto da tarde lendo relatórios e trabalhando no novo projeto que vou desenvolver no Ministério. Faço uma sopa de verduras para a janta (Sirius torce o nariz e diz que não gosta de verduras, mas come mesmo assim). Depois ficamos montando um quebra cabeças de 10.000 peças que eu tinha guardado no armário, isso animou Remus um pouco apesar de ter deixado Sirius extremamente entediado.

James só vai embora quando o sono dele chega, ou seja, quando ele está praticamente dormindo no tapete da sala. Engraçado como ao passar do dia ele virou outra pessoa. No começo ele estava todo formal e depois ele ficou todo solto pulando de um lado para o outro. Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via assim, acho que desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts quando tudo no castelo parecia novidade e todos éramos crianças felizes.

Vou dormir me reprimindo mentalmente. Não posso ficar pensando em James Potter, ele não gosta de mim desse jeito e nunca vai gostar. Ontem ele estava todo deprimido porque Emmeline se casou. Ele claramente não a esqueceu. Além disso, Emme é minha melhor amiga e eles foram namorados (mesmo que ela não se lembre disso). Espero, do fundo do meu coração, que ele não apareça mais por aqui ou vou acabar voltando a gostar dele. Isso não vai ser legal. Dessa vez eu não vou começar a namorar com o Sirius para esquecer ele. Um mês de namoro com aquele energúmeno foi o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

E assim, depois de uma noite de sonhos conturbados, chega mais uma segunda feira. Hoje no almoço seremos apenas Alice e eu já que Emme está na lua de mel dela no Brasil (que inveja). Acho que vou chamar Tonks para almoçar com a gente. Ela sempre diz que almoça em um lugar perto do treinamento de auror dela, mas acho que se eu pedir com jeitinho ela não resiste.

Ao chegar ao escritório noto que tem um garoto do lado de Moody. Ele parece assustadoramente animado. Ele me lembra muito uma pessoa, mas não sei quem é. Talvez o gato da Alice no país das Maravilhas. Eles têm o mesmo sorriso.

Deve ser o tal do novato que me disseram que iria começar hoje. Ele vai trabalhar comigo e com Tonks no projeto novo de Segurança nos Estádios de Quadribol. Andam tendo muitas brigas entre as torcidas dos times ingleses. Vamos começar a mapear os estádios e os arredores, assim como os membros das torcidas organizadas e acompanhar todos os seus movimentos. Eu fiquei responsável pelos mecanismos de seguranças nos estádios, Tonks e a pessoa nova vão ter que "espionar" os torcedores malucos. Ainda bem que eu não sou Auror.

Mas esse menino parece ter a mesma idade de Tonks. Quero só ver esses dois espionando torcedores malucos e violentos. Isso não vai prestar. Moody é maluco mesmo. Espero que não sobre nada para mim. Essa missão é meio perigosa e eu tenho três crianças em casa para alimentar, não posso morrer e largá-los sozinhos.

- EVANS! – Moody grita quando me vê. – Tonks! Venham aqui as duas.

- Esse aqui é o novato que eu vou colocar no projeto de vocês. Regulus Black acaba de se formar na academia de aurores. Caso seja extremamente necessário Gideon Prewett supervisionará o projeto.

Gideon que estava em sua mesa mirando desanimadamente uma pilha de papéis nos faz um sinal de alow.

- Regulus, essas são Ninphadora Tonks e Lily Evans suas parceiras.

Regulus Black? Será que é algum parente de Sirius? Espero que não seja mais um dos doze, já basta todos aqueles que eu já conheci. Não quero mais nenhum animal estranho na minha vida.

Acabo almoçando com Regulus e Tonks, pois Alice foi almoçar com a equipe dela. Regulus é a pessoa mais animada que já conheci na minha vida. Ele não para de fazer perguntas sobre tudo e se empolgar com qualquer coisa que nós falamos. Passar o dia do lado dele me deixou cansada. Quando o relógio marca 17h30 fico feliz em poder voltar para minha casa e dormir. Isso porque ainda é segunda feira.

Cheguei em casa e me deparei com Eremita (minha coruja) de mal humor por causa de um pássaro muito estranho que estava todo folgado na gaiola dela. Vejo uma carta de Emmeline colada na pata dele. Acho que é um pássaro mágico muito raro que só vive na América do sul, eu li sobre ele em algum livro. Esse tipo de pássaro viaja numa velocidade muito alta. Mas está em extinção porque os bruxos espanhóis mataram quase todos durante a colonização achando que eles eram venenosos.

Levei um susto quando entrei na cozinha e ouvi um barulho vindo de trás da minha geladeira. Quase tive um surto ao ver Remus todo tristonho ali atrás em sua forma de gato. Acho que ele está mesmo muito doente. Tentei convencê-lo a sair dali, mas ele só miou e fechou os olhinhos. Meu coração se partiu.

Corro para a casa de Sirius aos prantos (eu ando meio sensível ultimamente) procurando por ajuda.

- Siriuuuus, o Remus está mal. Salva ele!

Sirius começa a mexer em uma pilha de coisas esparramadas no chão procurando alguma coisa. Estou muito desesperada, mas não posso deixar de perceber que cada dia que passa a casa dos meninos parece mais com um mar da podridão. Quanta bagunça. Ele tira de lá um espelho. Poxa Sirius, isso é hora de ver se está bonito?

- Pontas! Está aí? – Sirius diz para o espelho.

- Oi, estou sim.

A voz de James saí do espelho. Chego mais perto e vejo os olhos castanho esverdeados dele e seus óculos de aro redondo.

- Aluado está daquele jeito. A Moranguete está chorando aqui. Você pode vir dar algum Tonico para ele?

- Estou indo.

Um segundo depois escuto ele aparatar do lado de fora. Quando eu o vejo começo a chorar de novo (devo estar de TPM, só pode ser isso), corro em sua direção e seguro a manga da camisa dele com uma mão enquanto a outra tenta enxugar as lágrimas.

- Jammmmesss, o Remus... – digo aos prantos.

James me dá um tapinha no ombro.

- Calma Lily – ele diz meio sem graça – Aluado fica assim de vez em quando. Mas já passa. Onde ele está?

- Atrás de geladeira. Coitadinho...

Voltamos para minha casa e Remus continua ali atrás da geladeira todo deprimido. Eu tento segurar meu choro, mas um soluço enorme chama a atenção de Remus. Ele fica todo agitado atrás da geladeira, o coitadinho ficou preso. Sirius e James me expulsam da cozinha dizendo que meu choro está prejudicando a operação "Desentupindo a geladeira". Fico na sala mal humorada. Peter entra em casa...

- Nossa, Moranguete, que bico é esse?

Começo a chorar e Peter fica nervoso. Acho que ele desejou não ter me perguntado nada. Ele fica aliviado quando James e Sirius surgem da cozinha. Remus, ainda em forma de gato, vem andando devagarzinho e coloca a cabeça no meu pé. Ele não tem forças nem para subir no sofá.

Pego ele no colo.

- Reminhos, eu vou fazer um bolo de chocolate pra você tá meu amor?

- Ele faz esse drama todo de propósito – Diz Peter, ele está com os braços cruzados e olha feio na direção de Remus.

- Pare com isso Aluado. – Sirius tentar dar um tapa na cabeça de Remus.

- Não se atreva. – Eu digo e Sirius mostra a língua para mim.

Fiquei tão nervosa com o estado de Remus que me esqueci de esconder a carta de Emmeline. Ela está aberta em cima da mesa de centro. James está olhando bem naquela direção. Eu a pego rapidamente, espero que ele não tenha lido, pois pelo que eu vi Emme diz como o Rio de Janeiro é lindo e que ela está amando a lua de mel dela (com detalhes sórdidos inclusos, Emme adora contar detalhes picantes da vida amorosa dela).

Faço todas as comidas prediletas de Remus para o jantar. Peter e Sirius têm uma crise de ciúmes. James diz que não pode ficar, mas volta amanhã para ver como está Remus. Ele vai embora todo sério e sem se despedir direito de nós. Coitado, deve ter lido um pedaço da carta. Será que eu mando alguma coisa para ele perguntando se está tudo bem?

Quando finalmente vou para meu quarto dormir não consigo. Não paro de me sentir culpada por James ter visto carta de Emme. Esses quatro malditos estão ocupando todo meu pensamento livre com preocupações. Só consigo pegar no sono depois de mandar um bilhete para James...

"_Oi James, _

_Está tudo bem? Você saiu meio estranho daqui hoje. _

_Você viu a carta da Emme não foi?_

_Se precisar de alguma coisa, por favor me avise._

_Beijos,_

_Lily"_

Os próximos três dias correm normalmente na medida do possível. Remus continua mal e eu estou cada vez mais cansada no trabalho. James não respondeu meu bilhete e não apareceu mais por aqui. Ele deixou uma caixa com o tônico de Remus com Sirius, acho que ele não quer me ver. Não devia ter mandado nada para ele. Estou me sentindo mal com essa história toda.

Com esse projeto dos times de quadribol e o funcionário novo Tonks e eu não tivemos tempo de lidar com as tarefas diárias por isso hoje resolvemos ir para minha casa comer uma pizza enquanto preenchemos os relatórios de incidentes mágicos com trouxas que estão acumulados da semana toda. Passamos na pizzaria perto do trabalho, que tem uma pizza muito boa, mas não faz entrega em casa, pegamos três pizzas e aparamos na frente do meu jardim.

Está um clima sinistro na minha rua abandonada. Todos os postes de luz estão desligados e está tudo muito silencioso. Uma ventania passa por nós fazendo nossos cabelos voarem. Escuto barulho horrível de um animal vindo de algum lugar distante. Sinto todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem em resposta. Meu coração dispara e minha mente fica em sinal de alerta. Tonks se remexe atrás de mim.

Escutamos o barulho novamente.

É então que eu olho para o céu e vejo uma enorme lua cheia brilhando. Nesse momento vários flashes de memória dos tempos de Hogwarts se passam na minha cabeça. Remus já esteve doente daquele jeito antes. Ele sempre ficava assim pelo menos uma vez por mês e então ele sumia por um ou dois dias e voltava ao normal.

Isso só pode significar uma coisa: Remus é um lobisomem.

Remus é um lobisomem e está solto em algum lugar aqui perto. Eu e Tonks estamos do lado de fora de casa totalmente desprotegidas.

Sinto o pânico tomar conta de mim quando escuto o barulho de novo. Está mais perto dessa vez. Olho para Tonks e ela está parada em alerta com a varinha em mãos.

Tenho que ficar calma.

Respiro fundo e ando devagar em direção a porta da minha casa. Um movimento rápido pode atrair a atenção de qualquer que seja a coisa que esteja a solta por aí, seja ela Remus ou não. Tento abrir a porta, mas ela está trancada. Eu sempre largo ela aberta, porque justo hoje? Não consigo achar as chaves na minha bolsa. Começo a ficar desesperada.

Jogo todo o conteúdo da minha bolsa no chão para encontrar a chave. O uivo/urro está cada vez mais perto de nós. Tonks se ajoelha do meu lado e me ajuda a procurar. O problema é que está tudo escuro e temos apenas a luz da lua para nos ajudar. Meu Deus! Estamos ferradas.

Escutamos barulho de algo se movendo perto da casa e vemos o matagal se mexer. A coisa está perto, muito perto.

Finalmente encontro a chave e coloco na maçaneta da porta.

Não consigo abrir, pois sou tomada por um sentimento de pânico tão grande que fico paralisada A coisa está na varanda de casa. Posso ouvir sua respiração, posso vê-la pelo canto dos olhos.

Não sei o que é aquilo, a única coisa que sei é que não se parece em nada com um lobo gigante. É uma algo como uma fera com presas imensas e afiadas, orelhas pontudas, patas gigantescas e um olhar assassino. Parece uma mistura de tigre com dragão e urso. Não consigo definir o que é, mas o bicho parece pronto para nos atacar. Ele se aproxima devagarzinho como um leão pronto para dar o bote.

Fecho os olhos esperando que o ataque seja rápido e que eu não sofra tanto assim.

* * *

**NA: E mais um capítulo saiu :D**

**Gostaram da ressaca da Lily? Eu ri demais escrevendo essa parte.**

**Agradecimentos especiais para: **

**Dona Laís Severo (ou Lalaias) – Que bom que você gostou do ponto de vista do James. Em breve farei capítulos sobre o ponto de vista dos outros também. O patriarca é muito desequilibrado, mas tem seus motivos. Se você for acompanhando vai descobrir :D. Quanto ao James, o primeiro amor dele foi a Lily mas como ele era muito idiota não sabia lidar com isso direito. Ele chamava Lily para sair de forma errada levando foras e mais foras. Depois de um tempo acabou desistindo e foi aí que ele começou a namorar com Emmeline. Infelizmente, com tudo o que aconteceu ele não quer mais se envolver com ninguém. (quem dera né? O patriarca acabou com a raça dele). Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. :P**

**Professora Miih Mcgonagall – Que bom que meu resumo ficou melhor! :D Obrigada pela ajuda! **

**Muito obrigada por acompanharem a história e deixarem reviews. E obrigada também para aqueles que só acompanham a história. Voltem sempre.**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**

**PS: A Lily pode não gostar de Maroon five, mas eu gosto! hauahuaha**


	7. Capítulo 7

_Em uma sala luxuosa de cortinas carmim e tapete persa, com vários objetos de prata estão dois homens. Um deles já é idoso possuí uma barba cumprida e branca como seus cabelos, o outro não deve passar dos 35 anos é um homem bem apessoado de olhos verde-oliva e cabelos negros e lisos caindo nos olhos. Os dois estão sentados em um sofá de almofadas cor de café, com xícaras de porcelana chinesa nas mãos e discutindo o que parece ser um assunto importante._

_- Eu daria de tudo para poder ajudar o garoto professor! – Diz o homem jovem. As linhas de expressão de seu rosto indicam que ele realmente gostaria de ajudar a pessoa necessitada - Mas não posso. Não tenho nenhuma autoridade nessa casa, o senhor sabe que tudo depende do patriarca._

_O velho professor beberica seu chá calmamente antes de dar continuidade a conversa. O homem bonito parece angustiado com a calma do professor._

_- Eu posso conversar sobre isso com o patriarca, se for permitido. _

_O homem jovem parece ainda mais angustiado, ele responde a solicitação do professor com a voz baixa e carregada de medo... _

_- Não sei essa seria uma boa idéia. _

_O professor coloca a xícara de chá na mesinha de centro e encara o homem jovem com seus olhos de um azul intenso e seus óculos de meia lua. _

_- Tom, estamos falando sobre o destino de um pobre garotinho que está preso em uma cela escura desde os 8 anos. Eu apresentei a você toda uma proposta de segurança que poderá fazer com que o menino possa freqüentar a escola como qualquer outra criança de sua idade. Essa pode ser sua única chance de viver um pouco fora dessa mansão. O patriarca com certeza irá me ouvir se eu tiver uma chance de conversar com ele._

_Tom não responde por um tempo. Ele parece estar pensando. Termina de beber seu chá e coloca a xícara vazia na mesa de centro ao lado da xícara do professor. _

_- Vou ver se ele está disponível Dumbledore. – Ele diz enquanto se levanta. Dumbledore faz menção de se segui-lo, mas Tom faz sinal para que ele continue sentado. - Aguarde aqui, volto em alguns minutos._

_Dumbledore sorri e balança a cabeça aprovando a atitude de Tom._

_- Obrigada, Tom._

_Tom retribui o sorriso de Dumbledore e caminha em direção a porta. Antes que ele se retire da sala, Dumbledore acrescenta..._

_- Sabe Tom, nunca entendi como um menino talentoso como você, alguém que poderia ser muito mais do que um mordomo, terminou preso nesse lugar._

_- Com todo respeito professor, - O tom de voz de Tom é frio quando ele responde - isso não lhe diz respeito._

_Dumbledore sorri e volta a bebericar seu chá._

_- É você tem razão._

_Assim que a porta se fecha deixando professor Dumbledore longe de vista, Tom Riddle caminha pela mansão com uma expressão de intenso desgosto estampada em seu rosto perfeito._

* * *

Está muito frio... Muito frio.

Fecho os olhos esperando minha morte. A respiração da fera está tão perto que dá para sentir seu hálito fétido. Um hálito que cheira a enxofre.

A morte não veio...

Em seu lugar escuto um latido.

Sirius!

Sirius não venha aqui! Fuja!

Mas ele não foge. Abro meus olhos e o vejo pular na frente da fera, em sua forma canina. Os pelos dele estão todos eriçados, ele rosna mostrando os caninos afiados. Nunca vi Sirius tão feroz. Ouço o barulho de outra coisa atrás de mim e um javali de olhos vermelhos e chifres imensos surge na varanda correndo em minha direção. O javali passa por entre mim e Tonks e se posta ao lado de Sirius ignorando-nos completamente.

Uma sombra gigantesca faz com que a luz da lua cheia desapareça nos deixando em uma escuridão intensa. Está tudo preto.

Em questão de segundos a luz da lua retorna e um dragão negro pousa na frente da minha casa. Pelo pouco que consigo enxergar com a luz da lua vejo seus olhos, olhos de dragão, olhos castanhos esverdeados. James.

James da um urro gigantesco na cara da fera fazendo com que ela se assuste e corra para o matagal. Sirius e o Javali correm atrás dela. Vejo um ratinho cinza no encalço dos dois.

Assim que a fera desaparece de vista as lâmpadas da rua se acendem novamente iluminando a frente da minha casa. O frio continua intenso aqui, nem parece que estamos no início de Agosto.

Tonks se recupera do estado de transe antes de mim abre a porta e me arrasta para dentro. Ela fecha a porta com força atrás de nós, se encosta na parede e vai deslizando devagar até se sentar no chão. Ela está tremendo tanto que seus dentes rangem. Não se é do frio que faz com que nossa respiração solte vapor no ar ou se é de medo.

Ficamos algum tempo paradas no Hall de entrada sem dizer uma só palavra apenas escutando os barulhos lá de fora. Os latidos e urros vão se tornando cada vez mais distantes até se tornarem um sussurro. Depois de um tempo fico mais calma, vejo Tonks praticamente esparramada no chão. Acho que vou pegar uma água com açúcar para ela.

Escutamos o barulho de alguém batendo na porta da cozinha que dá para o quintal. Com certeza não é a besta batendo na porta... Deve ser algum dos meninos...

- Lily? – Ouço a voz de James me chamando - Você está aí? Tem como me ajudar?

Será que ele está ferido? Corro para a cozinha e abro a porta. James Potter está completamente nu no meu quintal. OH Céus. As duas mãos tampam suas partes intimas enquanto ele dá uns pulinhos de um lado para o outro.

Estou pasma.

- James, você está pelado.

Ele me encara com a testa franzida e os olhos semicerrados. Está sem seus óculos. Ele para de dar seus pulinhos e sorri marotamente.

- Jura?

Não respondo. Não consigo me concentrar em nada que não seja James Potter nu no meu quintal. Por um momento me esqueci completamente da besta terrível a solta por aí. Também me esqueci desse frio estranho que está fazendo aqui em pleno verão.

- Sabe Lily... – Ele diz enquanto volta a dar os pulinhos - Não que eu não esteja adorando ficar aqui nu no seu quintal, passando frio e sem enxergar direito, mas tem uma fera solta por aí. Não teria como você me arrumar um roupão e me chamar para entrar? Acho que seria mais seguro.

- Ah... é... é... acho... vamos... isso...

James passa por mim e seu braço roça no meu. Tento me controlar para não sair puxando ele para o meu quarto onde me trancaria com ele para sempre. Continuo parada segurando a porta aberta. Meu rosto está fervendo. Acho que estou em chamas. Isso é hora para meus hormônios ficarem malucos?

Lembro-me da besta solta por aí e tranco a porta. James está na cozinha em pé e pelado me olhando com uma expressão de intenso incomodo.

- Lily, estou com frio. O roupão, por favor.

- Ah, certo. Certo.

Corro para o andar de cima e pego o roupão de microfibra vermelho sangue que eu comprei para ficar em casa durante o inverno. Ainda bem que comprei tamanho G, não quero que Tonks fique vendo as partes de James.

Por Merlin Lily! Pare de pensar esse tipo de coisas! James pelado não é exclusividade sua!

Uma pena...

Não! Isso deve ser visto como uma coisa boa já que ele não gosta de voc ex da sua melhor amiga! Isso! Pense dessa forma! Concentre-se nisso!

Entrego o roupão para James e não posso deixar de dar uma ultima olhadinha nele. Não sou de ferro afinal! E, além disso, ele nem deve ter percebido, quer dizer, espero que ele não tenha percebido. Ele não enxerga direito sem os óculos, então não sabe que eu estou olhando. Não é?

Vamos para a sala e dou uma checada em Tonks. Ela não está mais esparramada no chão tremendo, mas ainda está muito abalada. Isso é porque ela não viu James Potter nu no meu quintal.

Certo Lily, PARE de pensar nisso.

James esfrega os braços, que são fortes e musculosos por baixo desse roupão (Oh Céus), tentando espantar o frio.

- Será que eu posso acender a lareira?

Ele da alguns pulinhos pela sala. E eu só penso em como suas coxas são bem bonitas e definidas e... LILY! PARE COM ISSO!

Preciso urgentemente de um namorado. Urgentemente.

Para espantar os pensamentos pecaminosos que dominam minha mente eu vou acender a lareira. James se senta de forma a ficar o mais próximo possível do fogo. Tonks está largada no sofá, ela está muito pálida, acho que preciso começar a me preocupar com ela e com Remus e os outros. Remus. Será que ele era aquela besta? Será que ele está machucado?

Pego um copo de água com açúcar para Tonks e um preparo um chocolate quente para James.

Ele está muito sério.

Como ele fica sexy com esse roupão na frente da minha lareira e sério desse jeito.

Meu Deus! Será que nunca mais vou conseguir parar de pensar em James Potter nu no meu quintal? Não sou mais uma adolescente afinal. E estamos em uma situação séria! Devo controlar meus hormônios.

Sento-me do lado de Tonks e faço círculos com as mãos em suas costas. Ela coloca as mãos no rosto e respira fundo. Sinto que ela está se acalmando aos poucos.

James continua encarando o fogo na lareira.

- James – minha voz sai meio sensual e eu paro de falar imediatamente. James volta sua atenção para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Droga, ele percebeu. Merlin, quero me enfiar debaixo do meu tapete e nunca mais sair de lá.

Fico encarando o teto por um momento.

- Lily? – ele me chama.

- Oi.

Ele não diz nada.

Tonks continua com as mãos no rosto e eu continuo fazendo círculos nas suas costas. Não sei se é apenas impressão minha, mas acho que se não fosse por Tonks, estaria rolando o maior clima nessa sala. Só não acho que seria uma boa idéia, James é o possuído pelo dragão... e não seria nada legal se...

PARE DE PENSAR BESTEIRAS LILY EVANS!

Um urro corta o silencio e me tira dos meus devaneios pornográficos envolvendo James Potter e eu.

Tonks da um pulo no sofá. Eu a seguro e abraço com força.

- Calma Tonks, estamos seguras aqui dentro. – Olho na direção de James a procura de um sinal de concordância. Infelizmente ele não enxerga nada bem sem os óculos e não consegue ler minha expressão.

Escuto os latidos de Sirius ao longe.

- Sirius. – digo preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius e Peter estão acostumados a lidar com Remus nas noites de lua cheia. Além disso, Héstia está com eles dessa vez.

- Então aquele era mesmo Remus...

- Sim.

Tonks finalmente diz alguma coisa:

- Mas aquilo não é um lobisomem! Eu já vi lobisomens... eles não são nada como aquilo.

James suspira, posso ver o fogo da lareira refletido em seus olhos castanhos.

- Aquilo é a verdadeira forma do possuído pelo Gato.

Ninguém diz nada. O fogo crepita na lareira.

- Remus, - James começa. Ele está tão sério que algumas rugas se formam em sua testa - e todos os outros possuídos pelo Gato que vieram antes dele, se transformam naquele animal toda noite de lua cheia. É mais ou menos como um lobisomem, só que pior. A dor da transformação é muito grande e ele não tem controle sobre suas ações, mas se lembra de tudo o que fez no dia seguinte. É por isso que o destino dos possuídos pelo gato é ficar preso em uma cela na mansão para sempre.

- Mas Remus foi para Hogwarts com vocês... – Tonks diz o que eu estava prestes a falar - E ele está aqui agora.

- É, eu sei. Remus nos disse que foi Dumbledore quem conseguiu convencer o Patriarca a deixá-lo freqüentar a escola. Parece que a irmã dele foi uma possuída pelo Gato também. Só não tenho idéia dos motivos pelos quais o Patriarca o mandou viver aqui com Sirius. Estava combinado que depois de Hogwarts ele voltaria a viver em sua prisão, como todos os outros viveram.

- Como é que Remus freqüentou Hogwarts com vocês? – Tonks pergunta. O cabelo dela mudou de cor novamente, agora está vermelho escarlate - Se transformando em monstro toda noite de lua cheia... Onde ele ficava? Jogavam ele na floresta proibida?

James deixa de encarar a lareira e passa a nos olhar alternadamente. Ele mantém os olhos semicerrados, talvez para melhorar um pouco sua visão.

- Não. – Ele responde - Vocês conhecem a casa dos gritos?

Nós duas concordamos com a cabeça.

- Dumbledore colocou vários feitiços na casa para que Remus fosse mantido lá durante o período em que estivesse transformado. Ele criou uma passagem para Hogwarts, um túnel, e na entrada ele plantou o salgueiro lutador. Assim ninguém se aproximaria de lá, ou seja, não havia perigo.

-Como ele... como ele entrava lá?

-Tem um jeito de fazer com que o salgueiro fique parado. Isso somente Dumbledore, professora Macgonnagal e Madame Pomfrey conseguem fazer. Bom, eles e nós, os marotos.

Pobre Remus. Já não basta ele ser um dos doze ele tinha que ser o mais amaldiçoado de todos. E ainda por cima vivia preso em uma cela até vir morar aqui. Se eu soubesse disso teria feito bolo de chocolate para ele todos os dias.

James da um suspiro cansado. Eu tenho que me conter para não me jogar nos braços dele e fazer coisas muito impróprias. Não estou nem um pouco contente com o tipo de pensamento que ronda a minha mente. Preciso de um banho frio. Também preciso que James feche melhor esse roupão.

- Eu não conhecia o possuído pelo gato até entrar em Hogwarts. Nunca o tinha visto. Tudo o que sabia sobre ele eram as histórias horríveis que o patriarca nos contava. Todos nós morríamos de medo dele. Toda noite de lua cheia escutávamos seus urros vindos do porão da mansão onde ele ficava trancado.

- Mas vocês moravam na mesma casa...

- Isso não significa muita coisa. Peter vivia na mansão, mas também não o conhecia. Não conheço o possuído pelo coelho, nunca o vi. Só sei que ele existe porque o Patriarca fala sobre ele às vezes. E ele mora na mansão comigo há mais de 10 anos.

Esse Patriarca... Quando Tonks e eu fomos tomar um chá com ele não pude deixar de notar o quão desequilibrado e doente ele parecia. Como ele pode ser tão cruel a ponto de deixar Remus preso em uma cela? E porque as pessoas seguem cegamente o que ele manda? Ele age como se fosse um Deus e suas ordens devessem ser cumpridas sem questionamentos.

- De qualquer forma... Remus caiu na grifinória comigo, Sirius, Peter e Frank. Não sei se você se lembra dele. Frank Longbotton estudou conosco até o terceiro ano e depois foi "transferido" para Beauxbatons.

Frank Longbotton. Esse nome não me é estranho. Tenho a impressão de que não o conheço apenas de Hogwarts... eu o vi em algum outro lugar. Mas onde? Detesto esse meu problema de memória.

- Me lembro como Remus era assustado, arredio e quieto. Ele sempre comia sozinho em um canto isolado da mesa e não falava com ninguém.

- Sim. Ele era assim no dormitório também. Ele se deitava e levantava antes de todos para não conversar. Mas aos poucos ele foi se tornando nosso amigo. E nós começamos a notar que uma vez por mês ele ficava super doente e sumia, ou algum membro da família dele morria. Isso era muito estranho. Então eu decidi pesquisar e o que mais se encaixava no que acontecia com ele era...

- Um Lobisomem. – Sussurrou Tonks.

James assentiu com a cabeça e continuou.

- Foi no terceiro ano que eu, Sirius e Peter decidimos ficar de tocaia embaixo da minha capa da invisibilidade e seguir Remus na noite de lua cheia. Nós vimos Madame Ponfrey o levando até o salgueiro. Quando ela voltou ouvimos os urros dele. E todos nós reconhecemos os urros...

"Remus era o possuído pelo Gato. Mas ele não era a criatura horrível que o Patriarca nos dizia.

Ele é Remus. O garoto estudioso que sempre nos ajudava com a lição de casa. O menino ansioso que não sabia receber um elogio. Aquele que se escondeu no banheiro e chorou de alegria quando demos a ele um presente de aniversário no primeiro ano. Ele que sempre tinha ótimas histórias e contos de livros trouxas para nos contar.

Remus é uma pessoa maravilhosa, ele é tão bom... Ele não é um monstro. Remus não merecia ser tratado daquele jeito, não é sua culpa ter nascido sobre o signo do gato"

Tonks e eu concordamos. Não conhecemos Remus muito bem, Tonks até menos do que eu. Mas não tem como não gostar dele logo de primeira. Não importa no que ele se transforma na lua cheia, ele ainda é o mesmo doce e amável Remus. Ele não merece viver preso em uma cela. Essa maldição não é justa com nenhum dos envolvidos, porém é muito mais injusta com Remus.

- Vimos em um livro que os lobisomens ficam arredios com humanos, mas não com animais, por isso pensamos que seria da mesma forma com Remus e deu certo. Nós três descobrimos um jeito de controlar quando nos transformamos como se fossemos animagos. Desde então vamos escondidos para a casa dos gritos e acompanhamos Remus durante as transformações. No final das contas eu tive que parar com isso porque minha forma de dragão é bem... Eu fico bem grande. Não cabia mais na casa. Nem sequer conseguia passar pelo túnel. Somente Sirius e Peter iam.

James querido, não é só na sua forma de dragão que... LILY PARE COM ISSO!

Remexo-me no sofá tentando em vão desviar meus pensamentos de James Potter nu no meu quintal.

Tonks está muito quieta sentada no sofá. Levanto-me e vejo as caixas de pizza jogadas no Hall. Coloco alguns pedaços no forno para esquentar e sirvo para James e Tonks. Os dois e eu apenas beliscamos um pouco. Nenhum de nós tem fome. E nenhum de nós tem sono.

Algum tempo depois estamos um pouco menos tensos e o frio começa a diminuir.

- Ah é mesmo... Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu apareci nu aqui.

Obrigada por me lembrar disso James. Muito Obrigada!

Tonks parece finalmente reparar no fato de James estar usando meu roupão.

Não se atreva a olhar demais Ninphadora! Não se atreva!

- Eu estava na mansão examinando o Patriarca. Quando ele me liberou já era noite e fiquei preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com vocês duas. Vim voando para cá, literalmente. Nem pensei em mais nada. Desculpe-me, Lily pela visão terrível no seu quintal.

Minha vontade nesse momento é responder: "imagina, foi um prazer. Adorei ver você pelado, precisamos fazer isso mais vezes". Foi necessária muita concentração da minha parte para não dizer isso.

- Você praticamente salvou nossas vidas James. Nem foi nada.

- É mesmo, muito obrigada. – Tonks acrescenta.

Passamos mais uma noite em claro. A maior parte dela simplesmente assistindo televisão. James não quis ir embora e nos deixar aqui com Remus à solta lá fora. Eu implorei para Tonks não me largar sozinha com James de roupão ao que ela respondeu com um simples "Entendo" e ficou. (Graças a Deus).

Quando o dia amanhece Sirius, Peter e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cacheados aparecem na cozinha implorando por comida. Remus não apareceu. Sirius diz que ele fica muito cansado depois da lua cheia e dorme por dois dias seguidos. Faço café para eles e depois me arrumo para o trabalho. Tonks vai para a casa dela se arrumar.

Ainda bem que hoje é sexta feira. Se eu não tivesse a esperança do final de semana para me guiar não sei como sobreviveria ao dia de hoje. Regulus está empolgado como sempre e faz mil perguntas e quinhentas sugestões para o projeto, inclusive uma visita técnica em TODOS os estádios de quadribol da Inglaterra. Quero morrer!

Tonks está séria, calada e incrivelmente não esbarrou em nada e nem derrubou ninguém sem querer. Até mesmo Moody estranha quando ela não se assusta com o ataque surpresa dele.

- O que há com a estagiária hoje? – Ele me pergunta quando Tonks sai para ir ao banheiro.

- Ela só está cansada. O treinamento de Auror anda meio puxado e estão chegando os exames finais. Sabe como é...

Infelizmente não consigo parar de pensar em Remus (e alternadamente a imagem de James Potter nu no meu quintal surge em meus pensamentos). Estou muito preocupada, James disse que ele se lembra de tudo o que ele fez. Com certeza ele vai querer ir embora quando se lembrar que quase me atacou. Não posso permitir que ele volte a morar em uma cela naquela mansão horrorosa com aquele Patriarca maluco.

Dou uma tarefa um pouco complicada para Regulus com o intuito de mate-lo longe por um tempo enquanto converso com Tonks sobre Remus.

- Tonks... – Digo baixinho e ela percebe que quero conversar sobre ontem à noite.

- Oi.

- Você está pensando no Remus também?

Ela assente.

- Ele vai querer voltar para a cela na mansão com certeza. Não quero que ele faça isso Tonks! – Estou prestes a chorar. Preciso de um momento para me recompor antes de voltar a falar. - Eu tive uma idéia e queria saber se você não poderia me ajudar...

Tonks sorri tristemente.

- Claro que sim Lily! Conte-me o que é e eu ajudo!

Conto minha idéia para Tonks e ela acha muito boa. Convido-a para dormir em casa hoje para podermos colocar em prática meu plano.

Na hora do jantar apenas Sirius aparece. Agradeço por ter sido só ele, pois o cachorro come quase tudo o que eu preparei, por pouco não sobra nem para mim nem para Tonks. Nós duas olhamos abismadas ele devorar cinco pratos de file mignon ao molho mostarda e depois detonar a torta de limão que eu fiz para sobremesa. Me deu tanto trabalho para preparar esse jantar e ele comeu tão rápido que não deve nem ter sentido o gosto!

- Euhm fickou coum muitcha foumen qcuanduuu them luhas chieia – Ele diz com a boca cheia de comida praticamente cuspindo em cima de nós.

Depois que Sirius termina de comer eu conto a ele minha idéia e peço a ele que fique de olho em Remus. Não queremos que ele vá embora antes que eu e Tonks terminemos de arrumar tudo. Ele concorda e diz que vai repassar o plano para Peter e James.

Passamos a noite planejando as coisas para amanhã e preenchendo os relatórios que deveríamos ter preenchido no dia anterior. Espero poder dormir direito no Domingo caso contrário virarei um verdadeiro zumbi.

Começamos a colocar os planos em ação logo de manhã cedo. Deixo alguma coisinha para o almoço e levo sanduiches em uma cesta para mim e Tonks comermos. O plano é transformar a casa caindo aos pedaços que eu aluguei em um lugar onde Remus poderá se transformar nas noites de lua cheia sem correr o risco de machucar ninguém como a casa dos gritos. Ela já está alugada mesmo, não custa nada usá-la para alguma coisa que preste.

E lá estamos nós, eu e Tonks trabalhando avidamente nos feitiços complicados de proteção quando Sirius aparece todo contente com um pote na mão.

- Meninas, eu fiz um lanchinho para vocês!

Sirius na cozinha? Meu Senhor!

Ele abre o pote e vejo o conteúdo... Parece alguma coisa indefinida entre o estado sólido e gelatinoso. Dou um sorriso encorajador para Sirius.

- Fiz uma torta de coco cremosa! Vi a receita naquele seu livro!

Não posso dizer nada antes de provar, mas isso não parece nem um pouco com a torta cremosa de coco que minha avó fazia para mim. E além disso, ele deve ter largado a cozinha toda suja! Sirius, por quê?

- Só achei a segunda parte da receita meio estranha. Azeitonas e ervilhas em uma torta doce? Mas fiz do jeitinho que estava escrito!

Oh Merlin! Meu livro de receitas estava com algumas páginas grudadas porque uma vez derrubei um pouco de leite condensado em cima dele sem querer! Ele deve ter feito metade da receita de torta cremosa de coco e a outra de torta de frango com catupiry! Não quero comer esse negócio.

Tonks está sorrindo amarelo para Sirius e encarando a comida com suspeita. Sirius parece ansioso...

- Vocês não vão provar? – Ele diz com olhos pidões de cachorro. Odeio quando ele me olha assim.

Engulo seco e pego um pedaço da torta dele. Dou uma colherada e sinto um gosto de ruim intenso.

- Unmmm Sirius! Que delícia – eu digo com a boca cheia da torta com sabor de pé que ele fez.

Tonks passa a mão na barriga enquanto tenta engolir aquele negócio.

- Ummnnn! Muito bom!

E então Sirius começa a rir histericamente. Aquela risada dele que mais parece um latido alto. Ele ri tanto que lágrimas saem de seus olhos azuis acinzentados. E aí em entendo... Filho da mãe! Ele fez de propósito! Pego o pote com o negócio estranho que ele fez com "amor e carinho" para nós e jogo com tudo na cabeça dele.

- Seu idiota! Estamos aqui fazendo uma coisa séria e você vem com essas brincadeiras sem graça.

- SIRIUS!

Peter grita de longe, ele vem meio correndo até nós com James em seu encalço. Eles olham Sirius com a cara toda suja de comida e rindo que nem louco e cruzam os braços irritadiços.

- Não era pra você trazer isso para elas! James ia comprar uma comida descente!

Tonks começa a rir junto com Sirius.

- Vocês que fizeram esse negócio?

James (agora vestido descentemente e usando seus óculos) mostra a língua para Tonks. Ele arrepia os cabelos e encara o chão com o rosto corado. Enquanto isso Peter pega um dos gnomos que vivem no jardim e joga na cara de Sirius.

- A gente tentou fazer uma das receitas... Mas não deu muito certo. Não era nem para vocês verem.

Ai que fofo. James, pare de ser fofo. Pare com isso!

- Eles nem viram que as páginas do livro estavam grudadas... Como é que em uma receita de TORTA DE COCO vai AZEITONA? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

James e Peter ficam bravos e começam a jogar gnomos em Sirius. Ele revida e quando eu percebo estamos no meio de uma guerra de gnomos. Eu e Tonks temos que nos esconder dentro da casa para não levar um gnomo na cara. Depois de 10 minutos disso me irrito...

- PAREM COM ISSO OS TRÊS! Temos que terminar de arrumar o cafofo antes que o Remus resolva ir embora!

No final das contas conseguimos arrumar tudo antes das 16h00. Eu e Tonks vamos buscar Remus enquanto os meninos cuidam dos detalhes finais.

Nós entramos na casa de Sirius sem bater. (Espero não encontrar mais ninguém pelado, por favor). Não vemos ninguém. Talvez estejam todos perdidos no meio desse mar de podridão que consome a casa. Eu diria que tem uma casa no meio dessa bagunça. Onde será que está Remus?

Subimos até o segundo andar e vamos batendo em todas as portas e entrando até que finalmente encontramos o quarto de Remus.

Ele está super abatido, com olheiras enormes e muito pálido. Está arrumando sua mala exatamente como suspeitei. Ele não consegue nem nos encarar, deve estar morrendo de vergonha.

Vou chorar.

- Remus! Não vá embora! – Eu digo com a voz embargada. Isso chama a atenção dele por alguns instantes. Depois ele volta a colocar as coisas na mala nos ignorando.

Lembro-me do emprego que Remus conseguiu em Hogwarts... será que ele? Ele não iria desistir de um emprego em Hogwarts por causa disso, iria?

- Você não desistiu do seu emprego em Hogwarts, desistiu?

Remus não responde.

- Remus porque? Não faça isso!

- Lily – Remus para de colocar suas roupas perfeitamente dobradas dentro da mala por alguns instantes e me encara. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas – por favor... Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é!

- Você não pode desistir da sua vida por causa disso! REMUS!

- Lily você não entende! Eu podia ter machucado uma de vocês!

Remus termina de colocar as coisas na mala e sai do quarto se desviando de mim e de Tonks. Sua mala vem voando atrás dele. Fico desesperada. Não posso permitir que ele vá embora desse jeito!

No andar de baixo a garota de cabelos castanhos que tomou café em casa ontem está esperando Remus. Ela parece estranhamente animada. Não gostei nadinha dela.

- Preparado Remus?

Remus diz que sim.

- REMUS NÃO VÁ! – Eu grito.

Os dois estão abrindo a porta. Remus olha para mim e diz adeus. Quando ele está quase fora da casa Tonks corre e o abraça com força o transformando em um gatinho castanho. Ele se remexe todo nos braços de Tonks tentando escapar, mas ela não o solta. Remus sendo a pessoa boazinha que é não tem coragem de arranhá-la, então desiste e fica parado e tenso nos braços dela. A garota de ontem encara Tonks de uma forma assassina.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Não posso deixar que ele estrague o que pode vir a ser a única chance que ele tem de ter uma vida!

- Não se meta onde não é chamada garota!

- Você é que não deveria ajudá-lo a largar tudo pelos ares e ser infeliz! – Diz Tonks indignada.

Tenho que me intrometer antes que a garota de um tapa na cara de Tonks. Eu realmente não gosto dessa menina. Quer dizer, ela estava feliz porque Remus ia voltar a viver preso. FELIZ! Como pode isso?

- Remus, pelo menos veja o que eu e Tonks fizemos para você antes de ir. Passamos o dia todo fazendo. Você pode fazer isso por nós?

O gatinho Remus mia em resposta. Ele parece bastante sem graça ali no colo de Tonks. Acho que se ele estivesse em sua forma humana estaria todo vermelho.

Vamos os quatro (a garota chata vem atrás de nós resmungando) até o lugar onde ficava a casa horrorosa que eu aluguei. Ela ainda está lá. Toda abandonada e carcomida. Remus me olha com o que eu acredito ser uma expressão curiosa em seu rostinho fofo de gato.

- Essa não é a casa que você alugou?

- Sim, eu e Tonks colocamos nela os mesmos feitiços que Dumbledore colocou na casa dos gritos com algumas alterações. Somente um dos marotos pode abrir a porta por fora. E por dentro ela só se abre depois do amanhecer. Você pode ficar aqui nas noites de Lua cheia sem machucar ninguém. Além disso, eu descobri uma poção nova que foi criada para lobisomens ficarem mais calmos durante a transformação, podemos testar com você na próxima vez.

Remus não diz nada. Apenas encara a casa com seus olhos de gato.

Vemos a porta da casa se abrir e os outros três marotos saem de dentro.

- E então Lully? Você não vai embora depois de todo esse trabalho que as meninas tiveram não é?

Por um momento eu sinto um pingo de inveja de Remus. Por mais amaldiçoado que ele seja sempre terá com quem contar. Esses três marotos, três amigos de ouro, três irmãos. Na alegria e na tristeza.

Desde que meus pais morreram eu perdi meu chão, meu suporte, as pessoas que eu sabia que fariam tudo por mim. Tenho Petúnia? Não, não posso contar com ela para nada. Emme e Alice? Por mais que eu as ame sei que não é a mesma coisa.

Daria tudo para ter algo assim...

* * *

**NA: E aí pessoal? Desculpem-me por esse capítulo meio sem graça, eu estava sem inspiração. Prometo que vou me esforçar um pouco mais no próximo!**

**Agradecimentos especiais para: **

**Senhorita Clara Casali: (a) Acho que sua dúvida sobre o bicho no final do capítulo foi respondida né? (b) O Régulus da minha história será um fofo mesmo. Ele vai aparecer mais no próximo capítulo. **

**Professora Miih Mcgonagall: (a) Que bom que você riu com Lily e seus quatro filhos marotos. Ela que não riu tanto assim com a briga deles no almoço hahaha. (b) O Patriarca vai ficar sumido por uns tempos, mas te garanto que você vai ficar muito surpresa quando descobrir quem ele é. (c) Eu também não gosto das fics nas quais James é um adolescente idiota e apaixonado e Lily é uma neurótica que grita o tempo inteiro. Não acho que JK tenha imaginado os dois assim. Muito Obrigada pelo elogio :D (d) Você vai descobrir tudo sobre o Régulus no próximo capítulo! Não perca!**

**Companheira Baah: (a) Opa! James apareceu em sua forma de dragão para salvar Lily! UHU! (b) Muito Obrigada pelo elogio! :D *Julia ficando corada* (c) Pois é... não achei nenhum personagem com a personalidade do Aya (d) Não vou responder nada sobre seu chute sobre quem é o Patriarca... você vai descobrir quando chegar o momento sério (mistérios misteriosos de misteriosos mistérios) (e) É, a história está bem no começo ainda... temos ainda mais três casais para desenvolver a história... ainda vai rolar muita coisa! **

**Elfa Alh Vez: Eeeeeeeee! Você leu minha fic! :D Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário! Sua casa deve ser a maior bagunça se seus irmãos forem igual os marotos!**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei super feliz!**

**E Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo (prometo que será melhor do que esse)**


	8. Capítulo 8

_Um homem alto e esguio sobe as escadas da casa número 13 no largo Grimmauld. Ele caminha pelo corredor do primeiro andar vagarosamente, como se estivesse tentando demorar mais para alcançar seu destino. Ele para diante de uma das várias portas do corredor respira fundo e entra._

_Ele se vê dentro de um quarto de criança onde um menino de aproximadamente quatro anos está brincando com um cavalo branco de pelúcia. Ele faz o cavalo se mover pelo quarto com suas mãozinhas fazendo um som que ele acredita ser o que os cavalos fazem. Quando ele percebe que o homem entrou em seu quarto sorri para ele e abraça suas pernas._

_- Papai! Que bom que o senhor chegou!_

_O pai pega o filho no colo e o coloca sentado em cima da cama, lhe da um beijo na bochecha e acaricia seus cabelos negros. Ele pega uma mala em cima do armário e começa a separar as roupas do filho. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas que ele tenta esconder da criança. O menino o espia através de seus olhos acinzentados, olhos curiosos e inocentes de criança._

_- Papai, nós vamos viajar?_

_O homem passa a mão nos olhos tentando enxugar as lágrimas. Então se ajoelha na frente da cama do filho para poder ficar na altura exata para uma conversa face a face com o menino. O pequeno sorri e encosta o nariz dele no do pai._

_- Sim, meu querido, você vai passar uns tempos em um lugar super divertido. Tem um monte de crianças lá para você brincar._

_O menino, animado com a notícia, pula da cama e abre um baú de madeira. De lá ele tira vários brinquedos e começa a colocá-los dentro da mala. Quando enfim todas as coisas do garoto já estão guardadas ele ajuda o pai a fechar a mala e corre para a porta..._

_- Vamos papai! Vamos arrumar a sua mala e a da mamãe!_

_O pai pega o menino no colo e o senta na cama novamente. Ele abraça o filho bem apertado._

_- Regulus, você sabe que a mamãe está bastante doente não é?_

_Regulus não diz nada apenas abaixa a cabeça tristonho. O pai coloca a mão delicadamente no queixo do menino e sorri tristemente para ele._

_- Nós dois faríamos qualquer coisa para ela melhorar não é?_

_Regulus concorda com a cabeça. Seus olhinhos estão cheios de lágrimas._

_- A mamãe ficou doente porque eu nasci amaldiçoado. _

_- Não meu amor, não foi por isso que mamãe ficou doente. Me escute Regi... _

_O pai de Regulus se ajoelha na frente da cama novamente. Ele segura os bracinhos do filho e o encara sério._

_- Existiu outro filho, seu irmão. Ele nasceu amaldiçoado também, mas não era como você. Você é especial. Papai e mamãe te amam muito e você nos ama também, não é?_

_Regulus balança a cabeça várias vezes concordando._

_- Seu irmão não amava a mamãe, nem o papai. Ele era muito mal, deixou mamãe doente. Então nós tivemos que mandá-lo embora. Sua mamãe ficou muito melhor e aí você nasceu. Nós ficamos muito felizes. _

_- Então porque mamãe piorou agora?_

_- Eu não sei filho. – O pai suspira e acaricia os bracinhos rechonchudos do filho - Existe um remedinho que eu posso dar para sua mãe, para que ela se esqueça do seu irmão e melhore para sempre. Mas com esse remédio, ela vai se esquecer de você também. _

_Regulos abaixa a cabeça e várias lágrimas começam a molhar suas bochechas rosadas. O pai seca as lágrimas de seu filho e o abraça com muita força._

_- Eu quero muito que a mamãe melhore, papai – a voz de Regulos sai abafada pelo abraço do pai._

_- Não chore filho, eu vou te amar por mim e pela mamãe. Eu Prometo que nunca vou deixar você. Eu prometo._

* * *

Remus continua quieto no colo de Tonks admirando a minha casa velha e acabada. Depois que eu expliquei para ele que a transformamos em um lugar seguro onde ele poderá sofrer sua transformação na noite de lua cheia ele deu um miado alto e soltou alguns soluços de gato, agradeceu com a foz carregada e ficou quieto. Ele não saiu do colo de Tonks. Acredito que por receio de voltar à forma humana e ficar completamente nu na nossa frente. Ou então porque ele está gostando de ficar no colo da estagiária. Suspeito que seja uma combinação das duas opções.

A garota de ontem continua aqui conosco. Ela está bastante impaciente e vez ou outra a pego encarando Tonks e Remus com o canto do olho. Será que ela é tipo uma namorada do Remus?

Se ela não o for com certeza quer ser.

Mesmo assim isso não justifica o fato de ela querer que ele volte para a mansão e viva preso lá sendo infeliz para sempre. Porque isso seria muito egoísmo da parte dela.

Passam alguns minutos e Sirius começa a ficar inquieto...

- Aluado, eu sei que deve estar muito bom aí curtindo o colo da garota chiclete, mas estou ficando entediado. Você vai ou não ficar por aqui?

Sirius vai me matar de vergonha um dia desses! Como pode ser tão sem noção?

Tonks corou até a ponta dos fios de cabelo dela (literalmente) e Remus se mexeu desconfortavelmente nos braços dela. A garota de ontem olhou emburrada para Sirius.

- Eu... – Remus começou com a voz embargada – muito obrigada meninas por tudo que fizeram por mim. Seria uma grande desfeita se eu fosse embora depois de todo esse trabalho que vocês tiveram...

Sirius, James e Peter dão pulinhos de alegria. Eles parecem três crianças felizes. A garota de ontem sorri amarelo.

- Mas... – Sempre tem um "Mas"!

Quando ele começa a falar todos param de comemorar

– Vou testar a casa na próxima lua cheia. Se não der certo, vou voltar para a mansão. Não quero que ninguém corra perigo por minha causa.

- Pontas se transformou em dragão ali dentro e a casa continuou inteira. – Diz Peter - As meninas capricharam nos feitiços.

Peter! Que fofo me elogiando! Vou fazer uma coisinha gostosa para ele comer.

Estou desenvolvendo um estranho extinto materno em relação aos meus três vizinhos. Não gosto disso. Nunca é bom se apegar demais a alguém... as pessoas sempre conseguem te desapontar de alguma forma. Quanto mais você gosta de alguém pior é quando te decepcionam.

James se aproxima de mim e coloca a mão direita no meu ombro. Ele da um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Acho muito injusto ele ser tão irresistível. Sinto minhas bochechas quentes e tento disfarçar que estou ficando vermelha.

- Bom pessoal... – ele diz ainda apoiando a mão no meu ombro - isso merece uma comemoração não é? Vamos todos sair para jantar!

A garota de ontem foi a única que não se animou com a idéia da comemoração. Cada minuto que passa eu gosto menos dela. Incrível.

- Eu preciso voltar para a mansão. Vou indo nessa.

Fico aliviada quando ela finalmente vai embora. Espero que ela não apareça mais por aqui, embora eu tenha a impressão de que irei vê-la novamente.

Nós saímos então para jantar em um restaurante italiano. Sirius, James e eu fizemos de tudo para deixar Tonks e Remus sentados um do lado do outro na mesa, mas Peter não se tocou e acabou ficando no meio dos dois. Depois ficou sem entender porque Sirius lhe deu um chute no joelho por baixo da mesa.

Foi uma noite bastante agradável. Principalmente depois do jantar quando fomos para um karaoke trouxa que ficava próximo do restaurante. Rimos e cantamos muito. Só saímos de lá quando os donos nos expulsaram.

A noite de hoje serviu para eu adicionar um novo item na minha listinha de coisas inesquecíveis:

James Potter nu no meu quintal;

Peter pelado com a bunda branca na minha mesa de centro;

Sirius bêbado cantando I Will Always Love You para James que bêbado também começou a chorar e o abraçou emocionado.

No fim das contas estávamos todos bêbados e emocionados com a performance de Sirius (até mesmo Remus). Voltamos para minha casa com o intuito de tomar um café e eu dei um jeito de deixar Tonks e Remus sozinhos na sala. Infelizmente não foi por muito tempo, já que Sirius acabou pulando em cima da Tonks dizendo que ele também queria um cafuné e ficou folgadamente no colo dela em sua forma de cachorro negro o resto da madrugada. Ela ficou sem jeito de pedir para que ele saísse e o deixou lá.

Já era quatro da manhã quando Tonks disse que queria ir embora. Tivemos muito trabalho para tirar Sirius do colo dela. Ele já estava babando ali, segundo ele, sonhando com alguma comida muito boa.

Tive um domingo tranqüilo de muito sono e preguiça. Recebi um telefonema empolgado de Emme dizendo que ela estaria de volta em uma semana, que estava bronzeada e tinha aprendido a falar várias coisas em português. Fiquei feliz, estava mesmo com saudades dessa maluquinha.

A semana se passou arrastadamente. O projeto dos times de quadribol está finalmente saindo do papel. Isso gerou um Regulus mais empolgado que o normal e uma dor de cabeça constante para mim e Tonks. Ele tem milhares de sugestões e perguntas. Sempre quer ficar até tarde no trabalho. Por isso eu acabei indo dormir depois da meia noite todos os dias e acordando atrasada. Cheguei em cima da hora todos os dias no trabalho essa semana. Regulus, te odeio.

Mas hoje será diferente! Hoje eu acordei na hora e milagrosamente bem disposta!

Ando pelo ministério da magia animada pelo meu dia que além de ser sexta feira é um lindo dia de sol! Consegui finalmente chegar mais cedo no escritório.

Estou prestes a entrar no meu departamento quando vejo pela frestinha da porta que Regulus já está lá conversando com alguém. Para minha surpresa ele não parece nem um pouco animado como sempre. Muito pelo contrário, sua expressão é de puro tédio. Não quero entrar lá e interromper a conversa, por isso eu decido esperar um pouco. Fecho a porta silenciosamente e fico ali parada. Como sou curiosa, tento ouvir um pedaço do assunto deles...

- Black, espero que você não faça nenhuma besteira hoje. – Ouço a voz grave do homem que conversa com ele. Eu conheço essa voz! Tento dar uma espiada pela janelinha da porta

O homem com quem ele conversa está de costas e não consigo vê-lo direito.

Droga.

Fico na ponta dos pés para poder ver melhor e acho que sei quem é. Ele se parece muito com Severus de costas. Quer dizer, o cabelo para trás cheio de gel do jeito que estava quando o vi pela última vez. A bengala com a ponta em forma de cobra. Só pode ser ele. A única diferença é que agora ele está usando uma capa verde escuro que me faz lembrar um vilão das histórias em quadrinhos que costumávamos ler quando crianças: Loki, dos vingadores. Só falta o elmo com chifres e ele ficaria igualzinho. Meu Deus Severus, que brega!

- Você entendeu a gravidade da situação, não entendeu? – Severus pergunta. Nossa, que grosso. Eu sei que Regulos é meio hiperativo e às vezes não consegue parar e prestar atenção por muito tempo o que é bastante irritante, mas não precisa tratá-lo assim.

- Eu entendi Snape. Você me explicou umas 500 vezes hoje. Não vou esbarrar em ninguém. Vou ser cuidadoso.

Não vai esbarrar em ninguém? O que ele quis dizer com isso? Será que ele é...

Meus pensamentos, minha concentração e todo o meu disfarce foram completamente arruinados por Tonks que chegou atrás de mim falando super alto, toda bem humorada.

- Lily! O que você está fazendo aí parada? A porta está trancada? Opa... OPA! (nesse momento ela esbarra no arquivo que fica ao lado da porta do departamento e derruba uns quatro livros na minha cabeça)

- AI! – Eu grito de dor.

– AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! – grito de dor mais uma vez quando Severus abre a porta com tudo na minha cara.

Eu sinto uma coisa melada escorrendo do meu nariz. Limpo com a mão e vejo que é sangue. Ótimo Severus, parabéns. Você acaba de quebrar o meu nariz.

- Meu deus Lily!

Toda a raiva que eu poderia estar sentindo dele se dissipa em segundos quando vejo como ele ficou nervoso quando viu meu nariz sangrando.

- Calma Severus, não é nada demais...

- Mas Lily, seu nariz! Seu nariz!

Eu entro no departamento e me sento na minha mesa. Severus vem quase grudado em mim. Regulus da um pulo quando vê todo o sangue escorrendo.

- Snape você matou ela!

O terremoto Tonks decide pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros para dar um jeito no meu nariz. Severus e Regulus estão tentando me acalmar e eu estou tentando acalmá-los ao mesmo tempo.

- Gente, calma... não é nada demais. Juro que estou bem! É só...

Não consigo completar a frase, pois Tonks, o desastre humano, tropeçou na perna da cadeira e caiu em cima de Regulus e Snape e os dois caíram em cima de mim.

Felizmente para mim e infelizmente para eles, acabo de descobrir que minhas desconfianças estavam certas e (1) Severus é o possuído pela cobra, (2) Regulus é um dos doze. Que bom porque acho que não seria legal ter dois homens de aproximadamente 70 kilos caindo em cima de mim. No lugar tem uma serpente meio esverdeada/meio prateada e um coelhinho negro de olhos acinzentados super fofo.

Isso explica porque Regulus é tão hiperativo e está sempre pulando por aí.

Não tenho tempo nenhum para conversar com eles sobre isso, pois segundo depois do acontecimento Moody entra na sala seguido de perto por Gideon Prewett. O chefinho parece estar MUITO mal humorado hoje.

(e eu pensando que hoje o dia seria bom)

Tonks pega as roupas dos dois e joga embaixo da mesa dela. Eu arrasto minha cadeira bem próxima da minha mesa e jogo os dois ali embaixo.

Só depois de jogá-los é que me toco que fiz besteira. Em algum momento eles vão se transformar novamente e então Moody vai ver dois homens pelados embaixo da minha mesa e eu serei demitida por fazer surubas no ambiente de trabalho.

Porque mesmo eu saí de casa hoje?

- Como foi que uma coisa dessas foi acontecer bem de baixo dos nossos narizes Gideon? – Moody está gritando e andando ao mesmo tempo com as mãos no ar parecendo um louco. Troco olhares com Tonks. O que será que aconteceu?

- Quero toda a equipe de investigadores no local AGORA! Quero saber o responsável por esse incidente e quero saber disso hoje mesmo!

Gideon, coitado, está branco como leite. Em dias normais ele tem as bochechas super rosadas, parece que ele usa blush, e ele tem os cabelos muito ruivos, tipo um tom de laranja. Sério, ele parece estar constantemente pegando fogo. Outro dia desses Gickerbelt jogou água na cabeça dele e disse que estava apagando um incêndio.

- Sim senhor – Gideon responde prontamente – A maior parte da equipe já está lá. Estou indo para o local agora mesmo para verificar como está o andamento das investigações.

Sinto uma coisa gelada se enrolando na minha perna, quando olho para baixo Severus está todo enroscado ali com a cabeça no meu joelho. Acho que ele quer me dizer alguma coisa.

Tento limpar o sangue do meu nariz que está doendo bastante. Estou até ficando meio zonza.

- Senhor, vamos precisar de uma força tarefa! Com todo o pessoal da investigação no local do crime, precisaremos de alguém para lidar com a imprensa! Você sabe como o profeta acaba atrapalhando as coisas de vez em quando.

Tenho a impressão de que sei para quem vai sobrar essa bomba.

- Eu sei disso! – Diz Moody grosseiramente. Ele então se vira para a direção da baia da minha equipe. - EVANS, TONKS!

- Senhor – eu respondo sem me levantar.

- Vocês duas e o novato Black ficarão responsáveis pelas relações públicas do caso. Vou passar o relatório dos acontecimentos para vocês. ONDE ESTÁ O BLACK?

Regulus pula no meu colo e coloca o focinho em cima da mesa como quem diz "Estou aqui! Olhe! Olhe". Eu dou um empurrão na cabeça dele. Sinto Severus apertar minha perna, acho que vou perder a circulação daqui a pouco.

Tonks está dura na cadeira dela, de vez em quando ela me olha de soslaio. Eu devo estar parecendo uma morta viva, com meu nariz sangrando e uma cobra tentando matar minha perna. Severus me solte por favoooor.

- Ele ainda não chegou senhor. – Tonks responde.

Infelizmente Moody olha para mim. Ele arregala aqueles olhos assustadores dele.

- Raios e trovões Evans! O que houve com a sua cara? GIDEON! Pegue o kit de primeiros socorros! Por Merlin!

Tonks se levanta rapidamente da mesa dela e a cueca de Regulus fica presa no salto do sapato dela. OH CÉUS.

- Senhor, eu abri a porta sem ver que Lily estava do outro lado...

Moody olha indignado para Tonks. Aposto que ele está se perguntando o que ele tinha na cabeça quando a contratou. Gideon pega o kit de primeiros socorros e eu o vejo reparar na cueca presa no salto de Tonks. Ele está quase olhando para baixo da mesa dela...

- GIDEON! Ande logo com isso!

Gideon coloca o kit de primeiros socorros em cima da minha mesa e pega um algodão e alguma poção. Ele começa a chegar perigosamente perto de mim, quer dizer, se ele se aproximar um pouco mais vai ver que tem um coelho e uma serpente pendurados em mim. Começo a suar frio.

Tonks praticamente voa em cima de Gideon e pega a poção da mão dele. Ela começa a passar o negócio desengonçadamente na minha cara. A cueca continua presa no salto dela. Por Merlin!

- Onde será que está aquele Black! – Resmunga Moody - Não posso sair sem antes passar o relatório para vocês três!

- Eu acredito que ele deve estar chegando – Eu respondo. – Tonks, porque você não vai lá fora dar uma olhada? Aproveita e leva a sacola de doces que eu prometi entregar para a Alice. Enquanto isso, o senhor pode ir me atualizando e eu passo o relatório para eles.

Moody parece satisfeito com a minha proposta. Pego a sacola de doces que eu realmente tinha prometido entregar para Alice e enfio disfarçadamente Regulus e Severus lá dentro. Vejo Gideon olhar desconfiado para a sacola. Será que ele viu?

Agora eu só preciso me preocupar em como Tonks pode pegar as roupas deles sem que Gideon ou Moody percebam. O que eu faço?

Levanto-me rapidamente da minha cadeira e dou uma olhada de soslaio para Tonks. Então finjo que estou com tontura e "quase desmaio". Moody corre para me acudir.

- GIDEON! Venha ajudar aqui.

Gideon me segura do lado direito e Moody do lado esquerdo. Os dois me colocam na cadeira mais próxima. Vejo Tonks pegar as roupas rapidamente e colocá-las na sacola, ela também percebe a cueca presa no sapato dela e a coloca na sacola. Ainda bem que ela percebeu!

- Evans, - Moody parece bastante preocupado – Eu sei que disse estarmos cheios de trabalho e tudo mais. Mas acho que talvez seja melhor você voltar para sua casa hoje.

- Não senhor – respondo prontamente – Foi só uma tontura porque eu me levantei rápido demais. Estou bem.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim senhor!

Ele então da de ombros como quem diz "Você é quem sabe". Tonks diz que vai procurar Regulus e sai apreçada. É bom que ela tenha um pingo de noção e jogue os dois no banheiro porque se eles se transformarem no meio de um dos corredores vai ser uma confusão. Imagino a cara das pessoas ao verem dois bruxos pelados surgindo de dentro de uma sacola de doces. Isso seria estranho demais até mesmo no mundo bruxo.

Alguns minutos se passam com Moody e Gideon andando de um lado para o outro arrumando as coisas da tal investigação. Ofereço-me para ajudá-los, mas Gideon diz que é melhor eu descansar um pouco e só me levantar quando tiver certeza de que estou bem.

Tonks retorna com Regulus atrás dela. A roupa dele está toda troncha e ele muito agitado. Por sorte Moody e Gideon estão entretidos no tal problema terrível que aconteceu essa madrugada e não reparam no estado de Regulus. Nós três nos sentamos quietinhos em nossa baia e ficamos esperando Moody resolver nos colocar a par da tal situação...

- Houve um atentado na estação Kings Cross hoje as 4h30 da manhã. – Diz Moody se sentando em uma cadeira na frente da mesa de Tonks - Os trouxas estão definindo o atentado como terrorista. Infelizmente, encontramos indícios de que os "terroristas" são bruxos. Eles explodiram duas plataformas essa manhã. Boa parte da plataforma 9 foi eclodida durante a explosão. Sete trouxas foram mortos e tem mais 30 feridos.

Eu sendo nascida trouxa já sofri preconceito por não ter origens mágicas. Sei que existem muitos bruxos puro-sangue preconceituosos, mas nunca imaginei que um deles pudesse chegar a tal ponto. Isso é um absurdo.

- E vocês já possuem alguma lista de suspeitos?

- Existem algumas organizações bruxas conservadoras que chegaram a realizar protestos contra a aceitação de nascidos trouxas em Hogwarts, mas nunca chegaram a tal extremismo. Estamos sem nenhuma pista, nenhum guia. Eu preciso que vocês dêem um jeito na mídia. Não queremos que eles saibam que não fazemos idéia de quem esteja por traz disso tudo. Isso causaria pânico geral.

- Faz sentido.

- Por isso vou precisar que vocês fiquem de plantão em dois lugares distintos: (1) Local do crime e (2) aqui no escritório. Quero que vocês acompanhem todas as investigações e façam relatórios. Mostrem-me tudo o que vocês coletarem e o que eu autorizar vocês passam para a mídia.

- Ou seja. – Eu concluo - Nós seremos o contato do departamento com a mídia...

- Isso. – Responde Moody - Não quero nenhum repórter vindo falar comigo. Odeio repórteres.

Nós três nos dividimos de forma que eu ficaria responsável por acompanhar as investigações no local do crime e Tonks junto com Regulos ficariam no escritório.

Quando eu cheguei na estação não pude acreditar no tamanho do estrago! E o pior é que os responsáveis pelo atentado foram tão profissionais que não deixaram nenhuma testemunha e nenhum vestígio. Nada.

O dia foi tão agitado que nem tive tempo de assimilar os acontecimentos da manhã. O pessoal do Profeta Diário além de insistente é difícil de lidar. Principalmente a repórter júnior Rita Skeeter. Que garotinha insuportável! Quase dei lhe um pontapé, só não fiz porque me consegui me controlar.

Cheguei em casa me sentindo um trapo. Remus até me fez um chazinho.

Ele está começando a preparar as aulas que vai dar em Hogwarts. Está testando algumas comigo, Sirius e Peter. É uma gracinha vê-lo tão concentrado e empolgado. Que bom que ele está feliz.

Em algum momento a campainha toca e Sirius corre para atender. Ele parece um cachorrinho animado. Vou atrás dele e vejo que quem veio nos visitar é nada mais nada menos que...

- Severus! – Eu digo surpresa.

Sirius torce o nariz

- Ranhoso! – Ele diz com a voz carregada de desdém. - O que você veio fazer aqui?

Severus faz pose de esnobe e encara Sirius como se fosse um ser superior.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito Black. – Ele responde - Ou será que agora você virou a dama de companhia da Evans?

Sirius fica tenso do meu lado eu noto que ele está com as mãos fechadas como se fosse dar um soco em alguém. Isso não vai prestar.

- Pelo menos eu tenho mais classe que você. Olha só essa sua roupa... – Sirius aponta para as roupas chamativas de Severus - você acha que é quem? O Batman?

- Horas Black, agora você também é comentarista da seção de moda bruxa?

- Parem com isso vocês dois! - Não agüento mais a briguinha dos deles e resolvo interferir. - Severus, o que veio fazer aqui?

Severus volta sua atenção para mim como se finalmente tivesse reparado que eu estou ali. Ele fica meio sem graça por um momento, mas logo recupera sua pose.

- Vim porque precisava conversar com você Lily.

Sirius e Peter colaram em mim, um de cada lado com os braços cruzados como se fossem guarda costas. Severus encara os dois sem disfarçar em nada o fato de que não gosta nem um pouco deles. Eu pude até mesmo notar como seus lábios crisparam e seus olhos negros brilharam de ódio.

- A sós. – ele diz com a voz grave e sonora dele. (Eu devo confessar que Severus tem uma bela voz. Ele seria um ótimo cantor se quisesse.)

Sirius e Peter ficam ainda mais tensos do meu lado. Acho que eles estão prestes a fazer alguma besteira, como colocar Severus para fora na base da porrada. Não posso permitir esse tipo de comportamento na minha casa.

Esse é meu território, eu que mando aqui.

- Entre Severus – Eu digo fazendo sinal com a mão para ele e aproveitando para empurrar um Sirius e um Peter extremamente irritados. – Vamos para o escritório.

Finjo não escutar os protestos de Sirius e não ver as caretas de Peter e indico a direção do escritório para que Severus me acompanhe.

Severus esta todo de preto, parecendo um morcego, suas vestes se arrastam pelo chão enquanto ele anda pomposamente pela minha casa. Sirius e Peter nos seguem, Remus continua sentado no balcão da cozinha.

Chegamos no escritório que eu decorei todo com fotos antigas, uma escrivaninha e várias prateleiras cheias de livros de todos os tipos. Severus fica um tempo olhando fascinado para as fotos e depois examinando todos os livros. Eu fecho a porta na cara dos meus visinhos encrenqueiros.

- Você quer um chá Severus? – Eu pergunto - Um café? Uma água?

Agora que estamos sozinhos ele baixa a guarda e sorri para mim. Nunca tinha reparado como os dentes dele são brancos e certinhos e como ele tem os caninos bem afiados. Será que ele é um vampiro?

- Aceito um chá, obrigado.

Vou buscar o chá de Severus e encontro meus três filhos chatos sentados no balcão da cozinha de braços cruzados e cara emburrada...

- Espero que a janta não atrase por causa dessa Cobra Ranhosa – reclama Sirius.

Dou um peteleco na cabeça dele antes de voltar para o escritório com a bandeja em mãos.

Faço Severus se sentar e tomar o chá. Quando ele acaba começa a encarar as próprias mãos como se de repente elas tivessem se tornado algo muito interessante. Ele toma coragem e começa a balbuciar algumas palavras...

- Eu vim aqui Lily... porque... bem... – ele está ficando meio... corado? Não sei definir a cor das bochechas de Severus. Algo meio puxado para o roxo talvez. Acho que deve ser assim que os vampiros coram.

Ele pigarra, tosse e depois de algum tempo balbuciando uma ou outra palavra eu desisto de esperar que ele fale...

- Olha Sev, eu devo desculpas a você pelo modo como te tratei aquela vez no sétimo ano. Você bem que mereceu, sabe? Eu estava cansada das suas mancadas. Quer dizer, um dia você me chama de sangue ruim. Depois vem chorando me pedir desculpas. Aí depois tem vergonha de falar comigo na frente dos seus amigos...

- Isso foi no quinto ano, Lily! – Severus me interrompe - E eu... eu parei com isso depois!

- Parou nada! – Eu rebato, estou começando a me irritar - Você só falava comigo quando não tinha ninguém por perto.

- Lily... – Severus agora está nervoso. Toda a cor que ele já não tinha sumiu do seu rosto - não é bem assim...

- E depois ainda se achou no direito de se meter na minha vida amorosa!

Eu começo a me lembrar de todo o meu relacionamento com Severus, todos os anos que passamos sendo amigos. Analisando tudo eu chego à conclusão de que não faz sentido algum eu pedir desculpas a ele.

- Quer saber? – Eu me revolto - Não te devo desculpas! Você é que me deve desculpas! Não sei nem porque eu voltei a falar com você e ainda por cima te servi chá!

Levanto-me e ando em direção a porta.

- Eu sou mesmo uma BURRA!

Severus pula na minha frente e segura meu braço. Suas mãos estão frias sob minha pele. Eu o encaro e vejo desespero em seus olhos negros.

- Lily! Por favor! Me perdoe. Eu fui um idiota. Me desculpe. Sério, eu não sei o que dizer.

Eu puxo meu braço me livrando do contato físico entre nós dois.

- Pois eu também não sei o que dizer sobre isso!

- Lily!– Severus me segura novamente - Não teve um dia da minha vida que eu não me odiei por ter dito aquelas coisas, por ter agido daquela forma. Acredite em mim! Você é... você é especial para mim Lily! Eu juro!

Eu desvio meu olhar. Estou sentindo minhas bochechas e meus olhos arderem. Mais um pouco e me debulho em lágrimas.

- Se eu sou tão especial para você então porque me tratou daquele jeito?

Severus fica quieto por um tempo. Ele não sabe o que me responder.

- Eu não sei, Lily. Me perdoe por favor! Eu prometo que... Que nunca mais vou fazer nada daquilo. Eu prometo.

Eu o encaro novamente e vejo que ele está prestes a chorar. Não suporto ver Severus desse jeito. Me lembra da época em que ele aparecia no jardim de casa todo machucado porque o pai dele chegava em casa bêbado e batia nele.

Ah Severus! Eu não consigo brigar com você.

- Você me disse isso daquela vez no quinto ano Sev. Eu acreditei em você. E ai você fez tudo de novo.

Nossa discussão é interrompida por um estrondo. James e Sirius arrombaram a porta do escritório.

- Tire suas mãos oleosas de cima da Lily, Ranhoso – Diz James.

Sirius e Peter empurram Severus e James aponta a varinha para ele. Severus imediatamente tira a varinha de dentro da bengala com a ponta de prata em forma de cobra pronto para se defender.

Minha reação é gritar loucamente com os quatro.

-PAREM COM ISSO IMEDIATAMENTE!

Eu gritei tão alto que minha garganta doeu. Talvez amanhã eu esteja rouca.

- O que vocês três pensam que estão fazendo arrombando minha porta assim? – Eu digo apontando para os três marotos.

- Eu cheguei aqui agora a pouco e ouvi uns gritos vindos do seu escritório. – James responde timidamente – então almofadinhas me disse que Snape estava aqui e eu pensei que ele pudesse estar te maltratando e...

- Pois pensou errado Potter! Eu não estou nem aí para as briguinhas entre vocês todos! NÃO ADMITO esse tipo de comportamento na MINHA CASA! Fui clara?

Os marotos me respondem um sim desanimado e ficam parados encarando o chão. Eu passo por eles e os destroços da minha porta...

- Você vai ficar para o jantar? – Pergunto para Severus.

Todos me olham espantados. Severus abre e fecha a boca várias vezes.

- Não me olhe com essa cara Severus! – Eu digo irritada - Você quer ou não ficar para o jantar?

Severus olha para Peter, Sirius e James que estão tentando disfarçar o fato de não quererem de forma alguma a presença de Severus no jantar. Eles é que não se atrevam a fazer nenhum comentário ou ponho todos para fora.

- Acho melhor não. – Ele responde.

- Ótimo então. – Eu o acompanho até a porta. - Nos vemos segunda feira no ministério.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Vá logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Severus vai embora e fica o maior clima ruim dentro de casa.

Coloco meus quatro filhos birrentos na sala e me tranco na cozinha mal humorada. Odeio essas brigas entre os marotos e Severus. ODEIO. E também não mereço passar por uma coisa dessas depois de um dia super cansativo no trabalho.

Quando a janta fica pronta abro a porta e mando-os virem comer.

Eles entram bem quietinhos e de rabo entre as pernas, cada um sentando em seu canto da mesa de jantar.

- Fiz panquecas. – Eu mostro a travessa com o jantar - Tem de carne, de frango com catupiry e de quatro queijos.

Ninguém me responde. Os quatro estão encarando a mesa com as mãos no bolso fazendo o maior drama. Não estou com paciência para lidar com isso.

- A qual é? Vocês estavam errados e sabem disso!

- Mas eu nem fiz nada. – Diz Remus.

Ele tem razão coitado. Acabou levando bronca à toa.

- Todos menos você Remy. – Eu coloco a mão no braço dele e dou um sorriso.

Remus sorri de volta para mim todo derretido.

Sirius cruza os braços e bufa.

- Ah o Lully nunca faz nada de errado!

- Fique na sua Black! Você me deve desculpas. – Eu aponto para James e Peter – E vocês dois também.

James morde o lábio inferior e se ajeita na cadeira.

- Desculpa Lily. – Ele diz - Não vamos mais brigar com Ranh... Snape na sua casa.

- Espero mesmo que não.

Pego uma panqueca de carne moída e coloco no meu prato.

- Agora que está tudo resolvido... Comam!

Eles começam a comer em silencio, mas quando chega a hora da sobremesa já estão todos falantes novamente. Logo depois do jantar me recolho para o meu quarto.

Estou podre!

E o pior é que amanhã é Sábado, mas vou ter que trabalhar. Malditos bruxos idiotas que explodem estações de trem em Londres!

Arrumo-me para dormir e vou me arrastando em direção a minha cama. Piso em alguma coisa fofa no meio do caminho e olho para baixo para ver o que é...

Tem alguma coisa embaixo da minha cama. E eu acho que é um tigre.

* * *

**Bom pessoal, estamos aí com mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Esse tem um monte de gente heim?**

**Só não tem o Patriarca. **

**Ele vai ficar desaparecido nos próximos capítulos (Só retorna no 11). Mas prometo que logo logo ele volta e todo o mistério em torno dele será revelado. **

**No próximo capítulo teremos a aparição de mais um membro dos doze.**

**Agora vamos aos homenageados:**

**Elfa Alh Vez: (a) Olha, eu até ia detalhar um pouco mais o James pelado, mas pensei que poderia ficar meio vulgar. Hahahahaha. Aí eu desisti. (b) O Remus é a coisa mais fofa de todo o universo. Um xuxuzinho. Realmente, você está certa: Sirius é gostoso, Remus é fofo e James é os dois. Só o Peter que é um traidor cuzão. (c) A angústia da Lily vai ficando cada vez pior. O James não sai mais da casa dela. Coitada. Agarra logo ele Lily!**

**Companheira Baah: (a) Achei que não ia combinar o James de cavalo marinho. Dragão é muito mais másculo. Ficou super sexy! (b) Eu não gosto da personagem correspondente a Héstia no mangá. Ela é bem assim também, chata e sem graça, só adicionei a parte do egoísta. É a personagem que eu menos gosto. (c) Remus e Tonks super S2. Se prepare para a lerdeza e insegurança de Remus. Tonks vai ficar super chateada. (d) O Sirius é assim mesmo inconveniente e sem noção. Por isso eu adoro ele! (e) O Peter é incluído na galera para ele não se sentir inútil. Eles fazem isso com ele desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Na realidade ele é café-com-leite (não sei se você conhece essa expressão)**

**Dona Laís Severo (ou Lalaias): Poxa, senti sua falta no capítulo 6. Espero que sua internet não sua mais! :D Agora vamos as respostas: (a) Eu não gostei muito do capítulo, mas acho que foi porque eu fiz de ultima hora. Que bom que você gostou! (b) Pobre Lily nada! Sortuda ela! Viu James pelado! Ela devia ter se aproveitado dele! Hahahha. (c) Então, eu tive essa idéia logo no começo... só não sabia onde e como encaixar. Então está aprovado o problema peludo de Remus como a forma verdadeira do gato? **

**Professora Miih Mcgonagall: (a) Eu amo os marotos! Menos o traidor sem coração do Peter. Quero todos para mim também! Vamos disputá-los (b) A Lily ficou assim por causa da irmã dela. Petúnia deu muita mancada com a Lily. Pode ter certeza que no final ela vai ficar bem! (c) Gente! O Patriarca faz muito sucesso! Estou mesmo com medo da reação dos leitores quando eu revelar toda a verdade por trás desse personagem... espero que ninguém me odeie! E pode deixar que vão ter pelo menos uns quatro capítulos focados nele! :D**

**Jovem Isa Silva: Seja bem vinda! Adoro novos leitores! Principalmente aqueles que ficam acordados até as cinco da madrugada lendo minha fic! (cuidado com a sua mãe). (a) A Lily é muito controlada. Eu no lugar dela teria dado pelo menos um apertão na bunda do James né? Também tenho uma paixão platônica pelo Jay, mas sou muito mais o Sirius! (b) O Tom é muito pior do que você imagina. Você está certa em ter medo dele. (c) Não vou falar nada do Patriarca se não estraga a surpresa! (d) Eu tento encaixar as características e a história o máximo possível. Mas tem casos que não dá. Como o Remus, o Peter e o Severus. Eles não tem nada a ver com os personagens do mangá. Eu teria que mudar muito a personalidade deles e descaracterizaria muito os personagens. (e) Eu to ficando com medo do que as pessoas vão dizer quando eu finalmente mostrar quem é o Patriarca. Será que vocês vão gostar? (f) Eu super vou ao show do Maroon também! Com a abertura do Keane! Vai ser muito massa! (g) As férias estão chegando então nada de desculpas para não deixar Reviews!**

**Ninja Mitsuki-mikki: Seja bem vinda! Como eu disse para a Jovem Isa Silva adoro novos leitores! :D Continuarei sim! Tenho já um resumo básico com tudo o que vai acontecer em cada capítulo. Serão 30! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, massageou muito bem meu ego de autora. Hehehe. (a) Ai gente... o Patriarca... não vou responder sua pergunta se não eu estrago a surpresa. Hahahaha.**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei super feliz!**

**SEIS REVIEWS UHU!**

**Vocês tem usuário no Pottermore? Eu acabei de entrar lá... fiz o teste do chapéu e cai na sonserina UHU! De qual casa vocês são?**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo 9

_O vento sopra com força levando consigo as folhas alaranjadas que caem das árvores. As pessoas que passam pelas ruas da cidadezinha no interior da Inglaterra cobrem seus rostos com as mãos em uma tentativa de impedir que o pó seco que também é levantado pelo vento irrite seus olhos. No meio dessas pessoas está um jovem de cabelos laranja andando apressado e tentando não esbarrar em ninguém em seu caminho. _

_Ele vira em uma ruela olha de um lado para o outro e então com um simples estalido desaparece._

_O jovem reaparece em uma casinha simples não muito longe da cidade onde estava. A casa fica no topo de uma colina na periferia do vilarejo. É afastada o suficiente para que não haja visinhos enxeridos, mas que ao mesmo tempo esteja perto do mercado e das lojinhas da cidade._

_Ele abre o portão branco e baixo que separa a estrada de terra da entrada da casa e se dirige a porta. _

_Cerca de um segundo depois uma mulher aparece. Ela corre em direção ao homem e o abraça, suas mãos rechonchudas envolvem o pescoço do jovem e eles se beijam apaixonadamente._

_- Molly! Quase morro de saudades de você. Não agüento mais isso! – O jovem diz a sua amada. Ele coloca a mão na barriga da mulher e acaricia com muita ternura. – E como vai nosso meninão?_

_Molly sorri de orelha a orelha e também acaricia sua barriga de grávida. _

_- Ele começou a chutar Arthur! Ontem a noite não parou de se mexer!_

_Arthur beija Molly mais uma vez. Coloca as mãos em torno de seus ombros e os dois se dirigem para dentro da casa. _

_Lá dentro várias panelas rugem no fogão a lenha e um cheiro muito bom sobe no ar. Molly tira a varinha do bolso de suas vestes e com um feitiço coloca a mesa do jantar para os dois._

_Arthur solta um suspiro enquanto assiste sua amada servi-lo._

_- O que foi Arthur?_

_- Eu queria mesmo poder morar aqui com você. Nos casarmos de verdade. Não quero que meu filho seja um bastardo. Não quero que ele só me veja quando o patriarca me liberar dos meus serviços. Ah Molly..._

_Molly se aproxima de Arthur e passa a mão em seus cabelos ruivos. Lhe da um beijo na ponta do nariz e sorri._

_- Já escolhi um nome para ele. Achei um naquela lista que você trouxe._

_Arthur coloca a mão novamente na barriga de Molly. Ele ri quando sente a criança chutar._

_- Qual? _

_- Willian_

* * *

Chega uma etapa na sua vida na qual você já viu praticamente de tudo e já não se surpreende com tanta facilidade. Acho que estou chegando nesse ponto.

Não me surpreendi em nada ao ver o rabo peludo e multicolorido balançando levemente no chão do meu quarto.

Decido dar uma olhada básica embaixo da minha cama e ver a quem pertence esse rabicó.

Tem um tigre debaixo da minha cama.

Um tigre deprimido.

Com certeza é mais um dos doze com mais um problema para eu resolver.

- Olá. – Eu tento contato com o senhor tigre debaixo da minha cama.

Não consigo obter nenhum tipo de resposta.

- Olá, senhor tigre. – Tento novamente.

E mais uma vez não tenho nenhuma resposta.

Resolvo acender a luz para poder melhorar o contato visual.

O senhor Tigre não parece muito bem. Acho que ele está machucado ou muito doente. Está bem magrinho.

- Tudo bem com você, senhor tigre? Está machucado?

Finalmente consigo um pequeno rugido que mais parece uma tosse seca.

Acho melhor eu chamar um dos meninos. Eles devem saber o que fazer. Ou pelo menos devem saber quem é o senhor Tigre debaixo da minha cama.

Pego meu roupão vermelho de microfibra, o mesmo que James usou no fatídico dia em que o vi nu no meu quintal, e desço as escadas em direção a porta. Vou até a casa dos meninos e toco a campainha.

Eu poderia simplesmente ir entrando, mas acho melhor evitar surpresas desagradáveis como Sirius dançando axé só de cuecas enquanto digita alguma coisa na máquina de escrever dele (já tive o desprazer de presenciar essa cena uma vez). Escuto uma barulheira de coisas caindo e alguns resmungos indecifráveis.

Alguns minutos depois os cabelos espetados de James surgem de dentro da casa de Sirius. Ele está com um baita de um olho roxo. Não me atreverei a perguntar como foi que ele conseguiu isso.

- Lily! – Ele diz. – Está tudo bem?

- Bom... Eu vim aqui porque tem um tigre debaixo da minha cama e ele não parece nada bem.

- Molly? Molly está na sua casa? – Ele me pergunta e não espera minha resposta. Passa por mim como um raio com a maleta de curandeiro dele e entra na minha casa.

Isso porque há algum tempo atrás ele não conseguia olhar nos meus olhos enquanto conversávamos. Intimidade é mesmo uma porcaria.

Sirius e Remus também surgem da pilha de bagunça que é a casa deles. Sirius em seu estado de alerta canino e Remus com seu semblante aparentando preocupação.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa moranguete?

Odeio esse apelido idiota que Sirius inventou.

- Acho que Molly está doente debaixo da minha cama. James foi lá dar uma olhada.

E assim os dois também passam correndo por mim como dois malucos. Eles entram na minha casa e me largam na porta deles com a maior cara de taxo.

Essa Molly deve ser alguém muito importante.

Dou uma espiada para dentro da casa deles e vejo Peter dormindo de barriga para cima em uma das milhares de escrivaninhas do lugar com vários papeis grudados na cara. Devem ter azarado ele, coitado.

Fecho a porta deles e volto para casa.

Sirius está na porta do meu quarto olhando para dentro com os braços cruzados e Remus está lá embaixo preparando alguma poção para Molly. Enquanto isso James examina o tigre. Uma veia de preocupação palpita em sua testa, suas sobrancelhas estão muito juntas enquanto ele se concentra.

A tigresa, imagino que Molly seja um nome de mulher, está em cima da minha cama, deitada de barriga para cima. Suas patas grandes e fofas balançam no ar. A boca está aberta exibindo os dentes afiados capazes de destroçar um javali inteirinho com uma mordida. Se você olhar de longe, parece até um gatinho multicolorido que comeu uma poção de crescimento do dono sem querer.

Porque ela não volta para a forma normal dela?

- Molly? – Remus entra no meu quarto com um frasco. Ele o entrega para James e depois tenta falar com Molly - Tudo bem?

Ela não responde. Continua quietinha com a barriga branca e fofa para cima e as patinhas gordas pendendo no ar.

- Ela está desidratada e anêmica. – Diz James. – Vou aplicar um pouco de soro nela e depois dar uma poção para a anemia.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Eu pergunto.

- Vai sim. Só precisa tomar o remédio direito. Vai ser meio difícil de aplicar nela enquanto estiver nessa forma, mas ela está debilitada demais para voltar para a forma normal.

Depois de aplicar a medicação no tigre James fica mais um tempo em casa, mas tem que voltar para a mansão antes que o Patriarca tenha um chilique. Ele deixa Remus responsável por tomar conta de Molly enquanto eu estiver trabalhando. Sirius fica de olho nela para que eu possa dormir um pouquinho antes de ir para a labuta.

Passo o sábado inteiro correndo de um lado para o outro, do ministério para a estação de trem, da estação de trem para a sede do profeta diário, da sede do profeta diário para a base das investigações. Régulos e Tonks me acompanham. Tonks foi promovida a Auror Junior e eu virei coordenadora da equipe de investigações e relações públicas. Mas com todos esses problemas para resolver não temos tempo nenhum de comemorar.

Em casa os meninos ficam cuidando de Molly, o quadro dela não melhorou muito. Ela continua desidratada e se recusa a comer qualquer coisa.

Finalmente consigo convencê-la a comer um pouco no domingo de manhã. Depois disso, ela melhora aos poucos durante o dia, mas continua na forma de tigre.

Infelizmente não tenho muito tempo para ficar de olho nela e fazê-la comer direito, pois sou chamada com urgência por um Moody super mal humorado as 15h00 do domingo. Ninguém merece.

Acabo varando a noite na base de investigações. O caso tem avançado relativamente mal. Embora a equipe principal de investigações tenha encontrado algumas das "armas" do crime, não conseguimos ligar as evidencias a nenhuma pessoa em específico. Não encontramos nenhuma digital, nenhum fio de cabelo, nada.

Passei a noite inteira fazendo uma relação dos grupos conservadores extremistas dentro da comunidade bruxa inglesa e analisando onde cada um dos membros estavam na noite do crime e consegui uma lista de nomes para interrogatório. Pelo menos agora temos uma base de suspeitos com que trabalhar.

Já são 18h00 da Segunda Feira quando Moody libera meu time e eu volto me arrastando para casa. Para que serve um fim de semana quando você não consegue descansar nem um minuto?

Espero encontrar um bando de mortos de fome me esperando em casa. Para minha surpresa, sinto um cheiro muito bom de costela assada e molho de barbecue infestando o ar da minha humilde residência.

Minha boca se enche de saliva. Vou quase flutuando para a cozinha. Só pode ser um sonho.

Que sonho bom.

Tem uma mulher meio gordinha de cabelos vermelho fogo usando meu avental e andando para lá e para cá. Ela mexe as panelas, ela coloca os pratos na mesa, ela cantarola uma musica engraçada enquanto desliza pelo chão de piso branco. Parece até que está flutuando.

Ela deve ser um anjo.

Um anjo de cabelos enroladinhos vermelho-fogo.

Ela me vê e da um sorriso cheio de covinhas.

- Lily, querida! Sente-se, a janta está pronta. Os meninos já estão na mesa

Eu não sei quem ela é, mas eu amo essa mulher.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, James e um outro cara de cabelos ruivos e curtos estão sentados na mesa de jantar. Sirius está com a língua para fora e os talheres em mãos. Peter e James parecem hipnotizados pelo cheiro da comida. Remus da uma piscadela para mim. O outro homem se levanta e puxa uma cadeira para eu sentar.

- Então você que é Lily Evans?

Ele estende a mão direita para me cumprimentar.

- Sim sou eu mesma.

Estendo minha mão também e ele a balança com uma empolgação que me assusta.

- Você é uma nascida trouxa não é? Tem muitas coisas legais na sua casa! Sirius me mostrou a queselitão! Um assombro! São várias fotos que falam!

O homem ruivo está falando tão rápido que não consigo acompanhar nada do que ele diz. Ele gesticula animado e aponta para as tomadas da cozinha como se elas fossem fadas de ouro. A mulher gordinha coloca um pedação de costela no meu prato e aí é que eu paro mesmo de tentar entender o homem ruivo. Toda minha concentração está na costela suculenta e cheia de molho barbecue no meu prato.

- Arthur, deixe de atazanar Lily. Ela está cansada, trabalhou o fim de semana inteiro, coitadinha. – A mulher de cabelos vermelho-fogo da uma bronca no homem ruivo, chamado Arthur. Como é que ela sabe que eu trabalhei o fim de semana inteiro? Será que ela é...

- Mas Molly! – Arthur responde – Eu só estava fazendo algumas perguntinhas. Nada demais.

Arregalo meus olhos. Ela é mesmo Molly! Mas ela está doente!

Não acredito que Molly doente fez o jantar! Não acredito que Molly doente teve que cuidar do serviço de casa enquanto cinco marmanjos ficaram sentados na mesa sem fazer nada.

Levando-me prontamente e tento impedir Molly de continuar servindo o jantar.

Vejo Sirius, James e Peter com os pratos na mão esperando ela colocar comida para eles. Isso me deixa furiosa.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊS A DEIXAM FAZER SERVIÇO DE CASA? Ela estava doente... DOENTE! Seu bando de egoístas sem coração!

Os três folgados fazem cara de tacho e se encolhem quando eu quase dou uma garfada na cara do Peter.

- Lily! – Molly tenta defender os três. Ela não tem coragem de se aproximar de mim o que eu acho sensato.

Estou uma pilha de nervos! E mais! Tenho um garfo e não tenho medo de usá-lo.

- Mas quando a gente chegou, ela já estava aqui... – James tenta se defender.

- Se tem um culpado nessa história é o Arthur! – Sirius sempre tenta passar a culpa para os outros. - Ele ficou aqui com ela! Saímos por meia hora e quando voltamos, ela estava limpando tudo e preparando a janta.

Viro para o tal de Arthur com minha melhor expressão assassina. As orelhas e a ponta do nariz dele estão vermelhas...

- Lily, querida, se acalme, por favor! – Molly diz com o intuito de me acalmar. – Abaixe esse garfo e me escute.

Eu abaixo o garfo e me sento. Não vou discutir com uma doente. Vai que ela piora novamente.

- Eu já estou melhor! Você e os meninos cuidaram muito bem de mim – Ela sorri enquanto coloca mais comida no meu prato. - Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para me distrair. Se não eu...

Então Molly começa a chorar. Não conheço Molly, mas é muito triste vê-la chorando. Ela é tão fofa, meu deus!

Arthur se levanta da cadeira e abraça Molly. Acho que os dois são namorados.

E então ele da um Celinho nela.

É. Eles devem ser namorados.

Eu e os outros ficamos super sem graça e sem saber o que fazer.

Eu nunca sei o que fazer quando tem alguém chorando do meu lado. Lembro-me do dia do casamento de Emme quando peguei James deprimido na igreja. Naquele dia ele estava tão mal, parecia estar querendo muito chorar e não conseguia. Acabei chorando por causa dele.

Será que ele finalmente conseguiu esquecer Emme?

Enquanto fiquei pensando em James não percebi que comecei a encará-lo. Ele agora está olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão que diz claramente: "O que foi?". Eu imediatamente desvio o olhar e fico vermelha. Ainda bem que os outros estão ocupados demais em ficar sem graça para perceber essa cena bizarra.

Pego um copo de água e um lenço para Molly. Ela está soluçando de tanto chorar. Suas bochechas estão vermelhas e o nariz escorrendo. Eu queria saber o que aconteceu, mas estou com vergonha de perguntar.

Ela aceita o copo e o lenço e se senta em uma cadeira. Arthur massageia as costas dela enquanto sussurra palavras de consolo. Sinto-me uma intrusa no meio dos dois. Eles parecem um casal tão fofo. Será que esse Arthur é um dos doze também?

Sirius e Peter estão olhando cobiçosos para a comida. Se eles se atreverem a começar a comer vou matar os dois. Remus está com cara de preocupado. James continua me encarando eu finjo que não percebi.

Passam se alguns minutos e Molly finalmente se acalma.

- Vou esquentar a comida. – Ela diz entre um soluço e outro – Tudo ficou frio. Me desculpem!

Ela se levanta e começa a agitar a varinha. A comida fica quente em segundos.

- Vamos todos comer.

Começamos a comer em silencio. A comida está uma delícia. Acho que nunca na minha vida comi uma costela tão boa como essa! E o purê de batatas? Hunmmmmm!

Molly mal tocou o prato dela. Arthur também não.

– Meus meninos! – Diz Arthur entre uma meia garfada e outra - Será que eles estão comendo direito?

- Espero que sim. Espero que estejam tratando eles bem naquela casa dos Malfoy. – Molly segura a mão de Arthur – Ai Arthur!

Os dois estão tão infelizes que contagiam todo o ambiente. Perdi até a vontade de comer.

Até Peter largou o garfo dele.

- Lily, você não terminou de comer querida! – Diz Molly com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Acho que eu vou chorar.

- Eu não quero maaaaais... – Não consigo terminar porque começo a chorar loucamente.

Coloco as mãos na minha cara e tento parar de chorar. Por Merlin! Não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo ultimamente! Preciso começar a tentar controlar meus nervos.

Sinto um braço envolver meus ombros.

- Calma Lily! Está tudo bem – Diz James.

James está com o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Sinto-me bastante desconfortável com isso. Quer dizer, meu estomago parece estar cheio de borboletas e meu coração dispara loucamente. Isso é um péssimo sinal.

- O que é que está havendo heim? – Peter pergunta.

Há um novo momento de silencio no qual só consigo escutar meus soluços.

- Bom, vocês todos sabem que Molly não mora na mansão. – Arthur começa. – Eu consegui dar um jeito de ela sair de lá quando nós descobrimos que ela... que ela...

Arthur tosse e escuto ele mexer nos talheres compulsivamente.

- Que ela... – Sirius encoraja Arthur a prosseguir.

James continua com o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Vou ter um ataque do coração a qualquer momento. Pelo menos isso serviu para eu parar de chorar.

- Quando nós... E por nós eu quero dizer Eu e Molly... Nós descobrimos que ela estava grávida.

James tira o braço dos meus ombros. Sirius deixa um pedaço de costela cair de sua boca aberta. Remus arregala os olhos e Peter larga os talheres novamente. Eu tiro as mãos do rosto e encaro Arthur. As orelhas dele estão da cor dos meus cabelos.

- Grávida? – Eu pergunto.

- Sim. – Molly responde – Arthur e eu mantemos um relacionamento escondido, desde os quinze anos. Mas acabamos sendo um pouco descuidados e eu fiquei grávida. Então conseguimos um jeito de eu ir morar fora da mansão. Só que aí eu acabei ficando grávida de novo depois, e de novo... E mais uma vez.

Faço as contas...

- Vocês então têm QUATRO filhos?

- Na verdade – Diz Arthur – cinco. Nossos caçulas são gêmeos!

Meu deus!

Será que fizeram alguma coisa com os filhos deles? Por isso Molly estava chorando! Quer dizer, eles não estão aqui. Onde estão eles? Eles morreram?

- Aconteceu... – Remus começa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com seus filhos?

Molly e Arthur trocam olhares tristes. Merlin, que não tenha acontecido alguma coisa muito ruim com as crianças deles!

- O patriarca descobriu nossas crianças semana passada. Ele... – Arthur para de falar.

Ficamos todos tensos na cozinha. Não consigo imaginar o que o patriarca faria com as crianças de Arthur. Várias coisas passam pela minha mente, desde mandá-las todas para adoção até cozinhá-las e servi-las para os dragões no pico da neblina.

- Ele mandou Riddle para a casa onde Molly vivia com as crianças. – Arthur continua – Riddle levou nossos filhos para a mansão dos Malfoy e largou Molly lá sozinha. O Patriarca me chamou para um conversa e disse que eu nunca mais iria ver meus filhos como castigo.

- E não tem nada que vocês possam fazer? – Eu pergunto indignada.

Ninguém me responde. Ninguém olha para mim

- Vocês não vão fazer nada? – Eu insisto.

- Não podemos ir contra as ordens do Patriarca – Arthur diz infeliz.

Não posso acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo. Não posso mesmo. Como uma coisa dessas pode acontecer e ninguém fazer nada a respeito?

Esse Patriarca já foi longe demais. Primeiro ele aprisiona Remus em uma cela escura durante anos; depois ele faz alguma coisa horrível com James que deixa Emme quase doida a ponto de querer se matar. E agora isso?

Não é possível que eles simplesmente aceitem as coisas quietos desse jeito.

Bom, se nenhum desses idiotas da um jeito na situação eu vou!

Eu vou até a mansão Clow tirar satisfações com esse Patriarca desgraçado! Ah se vou! Vou quebrar aquela cara branquela de porcelana dele. Vou esfarelar cada um daqueles dentes perfeitamente simétricos daquela boca ridícula! E aquele nariz de fada? Vou transformar em purê de batatas de tanto que vou espremer. Não vai sobrar nem o pó dessa criatura! Nem o pó!

Olha só para a Molly! Como alguém pode ter coragem de separá-la dos filhos?

Por sinal, eles devem ter uma fazenda de ovelhas ruivas não é? Quer dizer, os dois são ruivos, os filhos devem ser cinco coisinhas ruivas e gordinhas.

CINCO filhos! Como será que ela conseguiu esconder tantas crianças? Alias, não são apenas cinco crianças, são cinco crianças RUIVAS! Não da para passar despercebido pela rua com uma manada de cabritos vermelhos.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio. Eu decidi não começar uma discussão sobre como é ridículo o fato de todos os membros dos doze que eu conheci até agora seguirem cegamente as ordens do Patriarca sem questionar.

Ofereço um quarto para Molly na minha casa e ela aceita. Depois vou para o meu quarto tão mal humorada que não dou boa noite para ninguém além de Molly.

Fico esperando os barulhos sumirem e então saio de fininho com meu casaco em mãos. Todas as luzes estão apagadas.

Ótimo.

Ando com passos silenciosos pela casa e abro a porta. Fecho bem devagar...

-Onde você pensa que vai?

Meu Deus que SUSTO!

James está na frente de casa segurando um pote cheio de comida e com um olhar questionador.

- James!

- Onde você está indo Lily? – Ele pergunta novamente. Não gosto do tom autoritário na sua voz.

- Não te interessa – Retruco.

- Se não me interessasse não estaria perguntando. – Ele rebate.

- Pois então eu respondo: Não é da sua conta Potter. – Digo friamente.

Decido então ir logo antes que ele tente me impedir.

Desvio me dele, mas James segura meu braço pelo cotovelo de modo com que eu me vire 180 graus e fique cara a cara com ele. Ele está tão sério que me dá até medo.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Faço força para que ele me largue e ele continua segurando firmemente meu braço. Sinto um pouco raiva crescendo dentro de mim. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- Me solta James! – Digo com os dentes serrados.

James não me solta ao invés disso me encara de forma autoritária.

- Não – ele responde.

- James...

- Já falei que não vou te soltar.

A raiva cresce cada vez mais em meu peito. Não gosto que me digam o que fazer da minha vida. Dou um belo de um pontapé na canela dele. James grita e solta meu braço. Aproveito o momento para aparatar em Godric´s Hollow.

Saio correndo loucamente em direção a mansão Clow.

Escuto James aparatar em algum ponto próximo de mim e me escondo atrás de um dos arbustos na calçada.

- Lily? Eu sei que você está aqui! Saia imediatamente!

Continuo escondida e quietinha.

James anda de um lado para o outro furioso. Nunca tinha visto Potter tão bravo. Acho que eu despertei a fúria do Dragão.

Depois de uma meia hora me procurando ele desiste e sai chutando o chão...

- Pois fique sabendo Lily – Ele diz para o ar – Que eu não vou deixar você entrar. Nem que eu tenha que ficar a noite inteira de guarda na porta.

Ele bate a porta da mansão com muita força quando entra.

Mas que droga! Como é que eu vou entrar nessa mansão ridícula agora?

James Potter seu enxerido! Não tem nada que se meter na minha vida.

Dou a volta pelo quarteirão procurando alguma outra forma de entrar nessa porcaria de mansão. Tem uma portinha nos fundos. Ótimo!

Vou me aproximando sorrateiramente.

Escuto um barulho de alguém aparatar atrás de mim.

James seu maldito! Me achou.

Corro para o primeiro esconderijo que vejo: um vão entre dois pedaços do muro. Me enfio ali e fico bem quietinha.

Vejo de relance sapatos de mulher passando pela calçada. Pelo visto não foi James quem aparatou ali.

Fico tensa quando escuto um rangido vindo da direção da porta dos fundos da mansão.

Fico mais tensa ainda quando escuto a voz calma, profunda e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante do mordomo da mansão. Aquele homem que apareceu em minha casa com o convite para o chá da tarde com o Patriarca. Não consigo me lembrar no nome dele. Só me lembro que ele me fez sentir muito medo.

- Porque desobedeceu minhas ordens Narcisa?

Um arrepio frio percorre minha espinha. Seja lá quem for essa Narcisa, ela não está em bons lençóis.

- Senhor Riddle – A tal da Narcisa responde com a voz baixa, mas cheia de coragem. Eu no lugar dela teria aparatado no México e me escondido lá para sempre – Não foi possível fazer o que você pediu. O lugar está cheio de gente. Não tem como...

- Eu não me importo com as pessoas, Narcisa.

Ele não se importa com que pessoas? Por Merlin, do que esse homem está falando?

- Faça o que for necessário. – Ele diz com a voz tão fria que sinto o sangue congelando em minhas veias.

Não consigo escutar o fim da conversa deles porque minha concentração se desviou para o par de mãos geladas e fortes que me agarraram por trás. Escuto um sussurro no meu ouvido esquerdo e o bafo quente da pessoa que está atrás de mim.

-Silencio

Acho que agora é certo.

Me dei mal.

* * *

**Bom pessoal, **

**Está aí o capítulo dessa semana. **

**Ele veio um pouco menor do que o habitual. E um pouco mais tenso. **

**O Patriarca não apareceu, mas foi mencionado! E James ficou furioso com a Lily heim? **

**Vamos às homenagens da semana...**

**Elfa Alh Vez****: Menina, não precisa se preocupar. Aproveite MUITO sua viagem! Continuarei postando meu capítulo semanal e todos eles estarão aqui esperando você voltar! Sentirei falta da sua fic! É uma das boas! Hehehe **

**Companheira Baah****: Eu também chorei naquele capitulo que o Momiji está tocando violino e a Tohru conta para ele que a irmãzinha quer conhece-lo. Muito triste mew! Furuba é um mangá muito triste! Até quando a maldição se quebra você fica deprimido! hahahha**

**Dona Laís Severo (ou Lalaias):**** (1) Os pais do Sirius não gostavam dele. Orion culpava Sirius por ter deixado Walburda louca. O Regulos cresceu achando que o irmão dele era um cara ruim. (2) Tonks e Remus no maior clima. Pior que o Peter foi o Sirius pulando no colo dela. Hahahaha (3) Sobre o Peter, você vai descobrir com o tempo onde está a lealdade dele. (4) hahahaha é mesmo, tem muita diferença entre o Peter Pelado e o James. Peter tem uma barriga branca de chop. (5) Acho o Loki do filme dos vingadores a cara do Snape. Ele é o Snape mais jovem e menos mal comido. Poxa, o Snape é só um pobre coitado que não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos em relação a lily! (6) Gostou do Tigre?**

**Professora Miih Mcgonagall****: Vish, vai demorar um poucão para a verdadeira identidade do Patriarca ser revelada. Tipo vários capítulos. Temos muitos outros mistérios a serem trabalhados antes. Quem você acha que é? Uma amiga minha disse que era o Harry! hauahuahua**

**Jovem Isa Silva:**** (1) Sirius é meu preferido. Ele é demais! Pegava fácil! Hahaha (2) Eu adoro o Ralph Fiennes! Ele está demais no papel de Voldemort! O cara arrasa! Você assistiu "O jardineiro Fiel" com ele? É muito bom! (3) Você leu o mangá? É muito bom esse mangá! Bom, a Héstia é aquela chatolina que fica atrás do Kyo o tempo todo, a Kagura. Muito chata essa menina. Detesto ela. (4) Os vilões são sempre os mais legais, porque eles tem algo que os mocinhos costumam não ter: motivação! O mocinho sempre é largado no meio de uma trama bizarra e a única motivação dele é sair da confusão. Agora o vilão não... aconteceu algo de muito ruim na vida dele e ele quer vingança ou ele quer poder! (5) O Momiji é um LINDO! Ele é super fofo! Amo! (6) Vish, nem sei quem explodiu a plataforma. A Lily que está resolvendo esse enigma para nós (a chata que não quer responder as perguntas) (7) Pobre Severus, ninguém gosta dele! Sniff (8) Eu super vou no show! Já comprei até meu ingresso! UHU! Quero ver o Keane também!**

**Ninja Mitsuki-mikki:**** Não se preocupe! Não vou abandonar a fic! Tenho o resumo de todos os capítulos pronto, só falta desenvolver cada um deles! :D Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews para me estimular a escrever hahahha.**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	10. Capítulo 10

"_Em Hogwarts as aulas de história da magia são ministradas por um fantasma. Dizem que o professor costumava dar aulas quando era vivo e um dia simplesmente morreu e foi dar aulas mesmo assim. _

_Aparentemente as aulas são tão mortas quanto o professor._

_Vários alunos olham entediados para o quadro negro enquanto o Professor Binns fala sobre alguma revolta de duentes. _

_No meio da sala uma garotinha ruiva de olhos muito verdes e um menino branquelo de cabelos negros e ensebados passam bilhetinhos um para o outro e dão risadinhas durante toda a aula. Mais atrás um garoto magricela de óculos de aro redondo observa a troca de bilhetes fazendo caretas de desagrado._

_A aula acaba e as criança saem da sala devagar, ainda na inércia das palavras mortas do professor fantasma. O garoto branquelo demora um pouco mais que os outros, pois tem alguma dificuldade em colocar o material dentro da mochila. Ele está tão concentrado que não percebe o colega de óculos se aproximar e roubar os bilhetes que foram trocados com a menina ruiva durante a aula. _

_- Severus tem uma namoradaaaa. – Diz o menino de óculos enquanto corre pela sala segurando os papéis - Severus tem uma namoradaaa._

_Severus larga suas coisas de qualquer jeito e corre atrás dele tentando pegar os pergaminhos de volta._

_-Eu já te disse James, ela não é minha namorada! – Ele resmunga._

_- Então porque você foi no vagão dela a viagem toda heim?- James segura os pergaminhos o mais alto que pode. Severus tenta alcançar, mas é mais baixo que o colega e não consegue - E agora fica para lá e para cá com Lily Evans. Lily Evans isso, Lily Evans aquilo. LILY EVANS!_

_- Ela é minha AMIGA!_

_- Os marotos não tem AMIGAS... AIIIII!_

_A garotinha ruiva, Lily Evans, entra na sala e da um beliscão em James. Ele joga os pergaminhos no chão e massageia o braço machucado._

_- Deixe ele em paz seu besta!_

_James mostra a língua para Lily e volta a caçoar de Severus._

_- Severus precisa que uma GAROTA defenda ele. Que fracotinho._

_- Não preciso não! Eu sei me defender sozinho!_

_Lily recolhe os pergaminhos do chão e os coloca dentro da mochila dela, depois puxa Severus pela manga das vestes o arrastando em direção a porta._

_- Severus vamos embora, você não precisa ficar escutando as besteiras desse quatro olhos intrometido. _

_- Nossa, essa foi forte. – James responde zombeteiro - Vou me trancar no banheiro e chorar a noite inteira._

_Lily mostra a língua para ele antes de sair._

_James espera os dois irem embora e então pega do chão um pedaço de pergaminho amassado. É um dos bilhetes que Lily não pegou. Ele desamassa o papel, o dobra cuidadosamente e o guarda no bolso antes de sair."_

* * *

Escuto um sussurro muito baixo...

- Silêncio

E os braços que me agarraram me puxam para dentro dos muros da mansão. Não consigo enxergar direito, está muito escuro. Sinto que quem quer que esteja me guiando está com a varinha apontada para a minha cabeça. Tento agarrar a minha, mas ela fica presa em algum fiapo solto dentro do bolso da minha capa. Droga!

Sou conduzida por vários corredores dentro da mansão dos Clow. Eu acho que estou passando por túneis secretos que ficam por dentro das paredes. Não consigo ver nada, mas posso escutar alguns barulhos vindos de fora como se fossem os moradores da mansão vivendo suas vidas sem saber dos intrusos perambulando por aí.

Andamos e andamos na mais completa escuridão até que finalmente enxergo um ponto de luz não muito distante. Conforme me aproximo do ponto de luz começo a identificar o lugar. É algo como uma masmorra. Tem várias portas de ferro com pequenas janelas.

- Pronto, aqui é seguro conversarmos. – Reconheço a voz atrás de mim.

SEVERUS! Graças a Deus!

Sem pensar duas vezes, viro-me e o abraço. Ele se transforma em cobra e se enrola na minha cintura.

- Desculpa Sev! Eu me esqueci do seu probleminha básico.

- Tudo bem – Ele responde e a língua de cobra dele balança no ar. – Aqui podemos conversar baixo, mas ainda sim não é um lugar muito seguro. Nenhum lugar aqui dentro é seguro.

O jeito com que ele pronuncia a última frase me deixou assustada. Quase tão assustada quanto ao ouvir a conversa do mordomo sinistro com a mulher de sapatos de salto alto. Quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Certo, eu acho que você tem razão Sev! Tire-me daqui pelo amor de Deus!

Severus se desenrola da minha cintura e sai se arrastando pelo chão.

- Lily, me siga. E por favor, traga minhas roupas junto.

Recolho as roupas dele do chão e o sigo por mais um monte de passagens estreitas e lugares que mais parecem um esgoto. Ele vai deslizando facilmente pelas passagens enquanto eu me esforço para caber nos túneis. Principalmente para caber nos túneis sem encostar em nenhuma das baratas e bichos nojentos que infelizmente eu vi perambulando por aí.

Finalmente chegamos a algum lugar ao ar livre. Respiro fundo e passo as mãos nos meus braços compulsivamente tentando tirar qualquer bicho que tenha grudado em mim. Escuto um estampido e vejo Severus voltando a sua forma original.

Lembro-me de quando eu tinha 17 anos em Hogwarts e Emme tinha uma mania bizarra de fazer listas. Lista de garotos mais gatos da escola, lista de quantos garotos já havíamos beijado, lista de quantos garotos já tínhamos visto pelados. Naquela época, minha lista de garotos pelados só tinha uma pessoa: Nosferatus Antony do quinto ano que eu tinha surpreendido no banheiro dos monitores sem querer. Se eu fosse fazer essa lista hoje, iam pensar que sou uma mundana.

Resolvo fazer a lista mental dos homens que vi pelados: Edward Elric, Eric Schneider, Arnold Targarien, todos antigos namoros que não deram certo. E por fim, acrescento os possuídos: Sirius Black, esse eu já tinha visto seminu na época de Hogwarts; Peter Pettigrew; Remus Lupin; James Potter nu no meu quintal e agora Severus Snape.

E ele é de longe a pessoa mais branca que eu já vi na vida.

Jogo as roupas de Severus para ele e me viro de frente para a parede.

Enquanto ele se veste eu reflito sobre a grande diferença de James Potter nu no meu quintal e Severus Snape pelado no esgoto. Severus é muito branco parece até um fantasma, ele não está mais magro como era antes, e até que tem um início de músculos definidos, mesmo assim ele não tem nem um terço de todo o sex apeal de James Potter. Quer dizer, ele tem um ar misterioso e sério que James jamais terá. Porém, James é brincalhão e ultimamente tem se mostrado bastante maduro. James sério é muito sexy, principalmente quando ele arruma os óculos.

OH céus! Veja o grau de secura em que estou! Estou reparando em Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Meu amigo nerd magricela! E o pior, estou achando ele quase como alguém com quem eu sairia!

E ainda tem a paixão platônica por James Potter ressurgindo para me azucrinar.

Lily Evans, você precisa urgentemente de um namorado.

Urgentemente.

Severus termina de se vestir e me guia para um bosque ou alguma coisa assim que fica do lado de fora da mansão. Ele faz sinal para que eu me sente em um dos banquinhos.

- Lily, agora que estamos seguros, será que você pode me dizer o que raios estava fazendo se esgueirando pelos fundos da mansão a essa hora?

Não sei que horas são. Pelo modo como Severus falou acho que deve ser mais de meia noite.

Acabo contando a ele toda a história de Molly e os motivos que me levaram a mansão. Obviamente emito a ceninha ridícula entre mim e James. Severus escuta tudo com atenção sem expressar nenhum tipo de reação.

- Então você estava planejando entrar escondida na mansão e abordar o Patriarca? – Ele pergunta quando termino meu relato.

Agora com ele falando eu finalmente percebo o quão idiota foi minha decisão. Eu bater ou gritar com o Patriarca só iria prejudicar ainda mais Molly e Arthur. Sinto até mesmo vergonha de mim mesma.

- Pensando agora eu vejo o quão estúpida foi minha decisão. – Confesso

Severus da uns tapinhas tímidos no meu ombro.

- Bom – ele tenta me consolar – pelo menos você ia fazer alguma coisa. Essa situação é mesmo absurda.

Suspiro desanimada.

- E no que é que isso ia dar? Só iria prejudicar ainda mais a situação de Molly.

Severus coloca a mão dele sobre a minha.

- Eu posso tentar ver como estão os filhos deles. Você me disse que eles estão na mansão dos Malfoy não é?

Concordo com a cabeça.

- Foi o que Molly me disse.

- Certo, amanhã mesmo eu vou até lá. – Severus se aproxima mais de mim enquanto acaricia minha mão.

- Você faria mesmo isso Sev?

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você Lily.

Então percebo o quão perto Severus está de mim. Será que ele quer me beijar?

Como eu saio dessa agora?

Dou uma olhada no meu relógio de pulso imaginário.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – Digo enquanto me levanto devagar para que Severus não perceba que estou fazendo isso porque não quero beijá-lo. Embora seja mesmo esse o motivo real.

Severus se levanta também.

- Eu posso te acompanhar até sua casa. Ou pelo menos até a entrada do vilarejo. Ninguém pode aparatar por aqui.

E era só disso que eu precisava! Que beleza!

- Não precisa não Sev – Tento parecer super agradecida – Eu não quero te atrapalhar mais ainda.

- Eu insisto.

Tenho quase certeza que se eu aceitar Severus vai tentar me beijar em algum momento. Merlin, por favor, me ajude.

Levo um susto daqueles com o barulho de uns arbustos se mexendo atrás de mim. Quase que eu pulo no colo de Severus.

Então vejo James Potter todo coberto de folhas e lama, os óculos tortos e os cabelos parecendo um ninho de ratos. Ele desfila por nós como se fosse super normal andar por aí se esgueirando por moitas sozinho, no meio da noite e em plena segunda feira.

- Não precisa acompanhar ela, Snape. – Ele estufa o peito e encara Severus com arrogância - Eu estou aqui para isso.

Merlin deve ser um sacana. Um sacana. Ao invés de simplesmente fazer com que Severus me deixe ir embora em paz ele me apronta uma dessas...

Severus da uma olhada para mim e vê minha expressão de "pelo amor de Deus, não briguem". Ele respira fundo e ajeita a capa negra de morcego dele.

- Tudo bem se Potter te acompanhar? – Ele praticamente cospe o sobrenome de James como se fosse alguma coisa nojenta tipo olhos de rã ao molho de açafrão.

- Tudo bem sim, Sev. – Respondo prontamente.

- Certo então. Tchau Lily.

Severus me da um beijo na bochecha de despedida e eu vejo James arregalar os olhos. Eu tento fingir que não fiquei tão espantada quanto ele com essa demonstração de afeto repentina de Severus.

Eu e James ficamos calados vendo Severus desaparecer silenciosamente pela escuridão.

Passam-se alguns minutos e James continua encarando o nada com os olhos semi- serrados. Tem uma folha bem no meio da testa dele. Minha aflição é tão grande que eu acabo tirando-a de lá sem perceber.

James dá dois pulos para trás.

- Nossa, sou tão repelente assim? – Pergunto irritadiça.

Eu o escuto bufar.

- Anda, vamos indo. – Ele me puxa pelo cotovelo.

Acho que grosseria é a especialidade da casa para hoje.

Tudo bem, ele tem toda a razão de estar bravo comigo. Eu fui super grossa e estúpida com ele e ainda por cima chutei sua canela agora a pouco.

Caminhamos em silêncio em direção à saída do bosque. Pergunto-me como é que ele sabia que eu estava ali e se ele viu Severus tentando me beijar. Espero que ele não tenha visto.

Começo a ficar incomodada com o clima estranho entre nós dois.

Não consigo pensar em nada que eu diga que iria amenizar a tensão que nos circunda. Então James resolve fazer isso por mim com uma pergunta cretina:

- Então você desistiu de entrar na mansão e resolveu dar uns amassos com a cobra traiçoeira?

Estou simplesmente sem palavras. Simplesmente sem palavras. Como ele se atreve a falar assim comigo?

- Severus me ajudou a sair da mansão. Ele me viu tentando entrar e me fez ver o quão estúpida minha idéia era e então ficamos conversando nesse bosque estranho. – Eu explico - Não que isso seja da sua conta, obviamente.

Escuto James resmungar uma ou outra coisa ininteligível.

Não sei por que eu me sinto pressionada a fazer com que ele acredite que eu não estava fazendo nada do tipo romântico com Severus.

Puxo o braço de James fazendo com que ele pare de andar e me encare. Seu rosto iluminado por alguns dos vários postes brilhantes da rua.

Estamos fora do bosque no meio de uma das ruelas do vilarejo.

- Estávamos apenas conversando – eu insisto.

- Certo então. – Ele diz com um forte tom de sarcasmo - Vocês dois estavam apenas conversando. Ok

Devo ter corado até a raiz do meu cabelo, pois senti tudo queimando dentro de mim.

- Estávamos mesmo! – Eu rebati imediatamente.

James apenas cruza os braços e ergue as sobrancelhas me encarando como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu acabo de concordar com você Lily.

Idiota! Como ele pode me tratar assim? Mesmo que eu estivesse me agarrando com Severus, ele não tem nada com isso!

James é um grande de um intrometido!

Estou com tanta raiva dele que quero gritar. Estreito meus olhos e coloco minhas mãos na cintura como quem está prestes a começar uma boa de uma briga.

Então penso melhor. As nossas brigas durante o quinto ano não eram calmas e pacatas. James e eu temos o gênio ruim. Brigávamos como dois malucos, gritando e esperneando. Destruí muitas salas de aula durante minhas brigas com ele.

Não acho uma boa idéia fazer isso a 1 da manhã em um vilarejo pacato. Tiro minhas mãos da cintura e respiro fundo.

Alguém aqui tem que ser maduro e racional.

James continua com os braços cruzados me encarando.

- Ótimo.

Vou me virando e caminhando para qualquer lugar.

Espero que James tenha algum pingo de bom senso e deixe de ser teimoso, mas obviamente isso não acontece...

- E você acha mesmo que essa cobra sem vergonha vai fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, Lily?

Isso é demais para mim. Quer dizer, primeiro o cara insinua que eu e Severus temos alguma coisa (como se isso fosse da conta dele) e agora vem questionar a boa vontade da única pessoa que se propôs a fazer algo em relação à situação de Molly?

Detesto essa picuinha sem sentido entre James e Severus. Isso me irrita de uma maneira que não consigo nem explicar.

- Ele pelo menos QUIS ajudar. – jogo a verdade na cara dele sem pena nenhuma - Ao contrário de você que não fez nada.

Ok. Admito que fui injusta ao dizer isso. James ajudou bastante. Mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo que eu penso isso.

Acho que atingi um ponto delicado no ego dele. Estou vendo um homem bonito, decidido, convencido e egocêntrico corar na minha frente e bufar indignado.

- NADA? Eu passei os últimos três dias cuidando de Molly sem autorização. Você sabe o que pode acontecer comigo se o Patriarca descobrir? – James está tão perto de mim que suas palavras praticamente jorram na minha cara - Mas você não liga pra isso não é? Você não está nem aí!

Eu não ligo? Eu não ligo? Ele é a pessoa que mais me importa nessa droga! E ele sabe disso! Quer dizer eu me acabei de chorar por causa dele é óbvio que ele sabe!

Fiquei realmente brava com o que ele me disse.

Dei três passos para trás para não cair na besteira de enfiar minhas mãos na cara de James e arranhar ela toda até ele ficar parecendo um pedaço de carne mal passada.

- Como você ousa dizer isso? Eu quase morri de preocupação com você no dia do casamento de Emme! Eu chorei por sua casa.

Arrependi-me completamente de ter dito isso assim que eu vi aquele sorriso arrogante de Potter.

Odeio esse sorriso arrogante dele.

- AHA! – Ele aponta o dedo para mim. - Então você admite!

Não admitirei que admiti nada! Não admitirei!

- NÃO ADMITO NADA! – Infelizmente minhas palavras já não servem de nada. Então resolvo partir para a agressão em forma de xingamentos - Seu quatro olhos cretino!

Potter da uma volta em torno de si mesmo e arrepia os cabelos. Ele deve estar procurando algum insulto bom o suficiente para fazer com que eu me cale.

Vejo algumas luzes se acendendo nas casas próximas.

- Pois pelo menos eu não me pareço com uma guirlanda de natal!

- O que?

James aponta para o meu cabelo.

- Com esse seu cabelo vermelho idiota e esses seus olhos verdes fosforescentes você parece uma porcaria de uma GUIRLANDA DE NATAL!

Guirlanda de Natal? Agora ele conseguiu mesmo me deixar mega brava. Não consigo mais me controlar e acabo gritando com todas as minhas forças.

- NÃO ME PAREÇO NÃO!

James começa a fazer uma dancinha ridícula ao meu redor cantando músicas de natal para me irritar.

- Desejamos um feliz natal! Desejamos um feliz natal! Desejamos um feliz natal e um ano novo tambémmmmm

- PARA COM ISSO! – Eu berro.

Ele me ignora.

- Então é natal! E o que você feeeeeeeeez!

Que ódio!

Agora várias casas estão com as luzes acesas e algumas pessoas nos espionam pela janela.

- PARAAAAA!

- HOHOHOHO! – James mexe nos meus cabelos. - Vou pendurar essa guirlanda enxerida em cima da minha porta!

Estou cansada, irritada e humilhada. Não pretendo mais ficar aqui nessa droga de vilarejo ouvindo as asneiras de James Potter.

Quero mais que ele se dane. Esse quatro olhos ridículo.

- Pois então fique aí seu... seu... seu ALFACE PODRE!

Tento aparatar, mas não consigo. Onde é que se pode aparatar nessa porcaria de vilarejo? Não consigo me lembrar onde fica a rua na qual eu aparatei.

Que droga!

- E você vá ser feliz com aquela cobra! - James responde - Eu não me importo!

Já estou bem distante de James. E mesmo assim não consigo aparatar. Que raiva!

Olho para os lados e vejo de relance algumas pessoas nas janelas das casas por perto. Elas se escondem quando percebem que eu as vi.

Bando de intrometidos.

- Vai lá... – James grita. - vai com seu amigo preferido!

Eu o ignoro e continuo procurando um lugar onde eu possa aparatar. Esse lugar é um VILAREJO, ele supostamente deveria ser PEQUENO!

James é tão teimoso que não iria me deixar ir embora assim tão fácil.

O escuto gritar atrás de mim.

- Agora, como alguém prefere uma cobra idiota a um dragão eu não sei. EU SOU MUITO MAIS LEGAL!

- Severus nunca faria esse escândalo todo por nada.

- Tem muita coisa que a cobra não pode fazer! Como isso!

James se coloca na minha frente de supetão e então do nada planta bananeira. Ele tira uma das mãos do chão colocando o peso todo do corpo em apenas um dos braços e então começa a subir e a descer e depois da um pulo.

Eu sei que isso não tem nada a ver com a nossa discussão, mas fico impressionada. O cara é mesmo forte. Realmente, Severus não teria capacidade de fazer isso com aqueles bracinhos de fracote dele. E eu obviamente não vou dizer nada disso para James.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com nada. Você é retardado por acaso? Pare já com isso!

Potter praticamente se joga no chão na minha frente. O rosto dele está completamente vermelho, da cor dos meus cabelos, e tem uma veia imensa pulsando em seu pescoço.

- Então é isso... você prefere mesmo aquele imbecil. – Ele me diz friamente. – Pois então vá lá. Case-se com aquilo. Depois não diga que eu não te avisei.

Eu gostaria mesmo de entender com que tipo de lógica funciona o cérebro desse infeliz. Gostaria mesmo.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTAVA FAZENDO NADA! Severus e eu estávamos apenas conversando e...

Potter coloca as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Não quero saber!

Eu agarro os braços dele em uma tentativa vã de forçá-lo a me ouvir.

- Quer sim! Você quer saber!

James me da uma bundada e eu quase vôo longe. Esse maldito.

- EU NÃO ESCUTO VOCÊ! NÃO ESCUTOOOO!

Eu pulo e me penduro no pescoço dele então grito bem alto em seu ouvido.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ele se sacode tentando me jogar no chão. Eu continuo ali pendurada até que meus braços já não agüentam mais.

Caio estatelada. Levanto-me com o máximo de classe que a situação permite e vou andando para longe dele. O maldito continua com as mãos no ouvido, mas agora está rindo da minha cara.

Minha raiva é tão grande que não penso duas vezes: saco minha varinha e mando uma bela de uma azaração bem no meio do fossinho desse cretino.

James sai voando pela rua e quase da de cara com o muro de madeira de uma das casas. Ele levanta e tia a varinha dele do bolso, pronto para contra-atacar.

- Parem com isso agora – uma voz calma e ao mesmo tempo autoritária ressoa pelas ruas vazias de Godrics Hollow.

James imediatamente guarda a varinha e olha para um ponto atrás de mim. Sinto uma mão gélida tocar meu ombro esquerdo.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – O mordomo sinistro da mansão clow praticamente se materializou atrás de mim.

Como não percebi esse cara chegando?

De repente toda a minha voz foi embora. Não consigo responder.

- O que estava havendo não importa – James responde – O que importa é que acabou. Estou indo para casa.

Ele passa por mim com uma carranca enorme e vai embora me largando sozinha com esse possível assassino em série.

Obrigada James.

Muito Obrigada.

- Acho melhor você ir embora Evans. Já causou comoção demais por um dia.

Eu apenas concordo com a cabeça e vou andando.

A última coisa que escuto antes de finalmente conseguir aparatar são as palavras assustadoras do lord das trevas...

- Espero não vê-la mais por aqui, Evans.

Chego em casa e está tudo apagado. Me jogo na minha cama com roupa e tudo. Meu corpo está tão cansado que consegue vencer minha mente e eu adormeço em questão de segundos.

Acordo poucas horas depois ao som do meu despertador irritante.

Não tenho dormido muitas horas ultimamente e os resultados disso estão começando a ser notados. Primeiramente em forma de mau humor e depois em forma de imensas olheiras roxas.

Arrasto-me até a cozinha já vestida e vejo Molly e os meninos já sentados tomando o café da manhã. Dou um bom dia, pego uma torrada e vou embora.

Estranho os vários olhares que recebo enquanto me dirijo até meu departamento. Quando chego lá sou recebida por Moody muito mal humorado.

Isso já tem se tornado tão corriqueiro que nem me assusto mais com o humor belicoso do meu querido chefe.

- EVANS! – adoro começar o dia com a doce voz do chefinho ressoando em meus ouvidos cansados – Vamos até a minha sala.

Claro, a bronca nossa de cada dia.

Vejo as cabeças dos meus colegas de departamento me seguindo enquanto caminho até a sala de Moody.

Assim que a porta se fecha atrás de nós ele joga um jornal com tudo na mesa dele.

- Você poderia me explicar isso aqui?

Tem uma foto enorme minha do tempo de Hogwarts bem na capa do Profeta Diário. Estou com uma cara horrível. Eu me lembro do dia em que tiraram essa foto, eu tinha acabado de discutir com Potter. E por falar em Potter do lado da minha foto tem uma dele também dos tempos de Hogwrats todo risonho acenando e jogando beijos para suas fãs. Leio em letras garrafais o título da reportagem de capa: _"Barracos em Godric's Hollow"_

Mas que &&*¨*&¨ é essa?

Embaixo eu leio a legenda _"A direita Lily Evans, eleita monitora chefe aos 15 anos em Hogwarts e modelo para várias bruxas mais novas. A esquerda James Potter, um dos melhores curandeiros do país, ex apanhador da grifinória, campeão de 6 torneios seguidos. Os dois bruxos exemplares responsáveis pelo escândalo em Godric's Hollow. Saiba mais na página 10"_

Viro as páginas do jornal e encontro a matéria em questão.

Quero morrer.

"_Briga de casal quase leva vilarejo à loucura_

_Na madrugada de hoje os moradores do tranqüilo e pacifico vilarejo de Godric's Hollow acordaram assustados. O motivo: Um jovem casal decidiu usar as ruas do vilarejo pacato como palco para uma briga que quase culminou em tragédia!_

"_Eles estavam prestes a se matar!" Diz Helena Halowitzz uma das moradoras do local "Ouvi os dois dizerem que iriam duelar até um deles morrer!"_

"_Foi sorte o mordomo da Mansão dos Clow aparecer, eu já estava quase chamando as aurores" Um dos moradores, que prefere não se identificar, afirma que os dois bruxos estavam prestes a iniciar um duelo ilegal no meio de uma das ruas principais do vilarejo._

_Por sorte o local é habitado apenas por bruxos. Caso o contrário os aurores teriam sérios problemas em apaziguar a situação. Principalmente quando um dos bruxos envolvidos no episódio é membro do departamento de Segurança Bruxa._

_Agora nós conseguimos entender porque o caso do atentado em Kings Cross não foi resolvido ainda. Se o diretor do departamento não consegue nem ao menos controlar seus funcionários como conseguirá prender os responsáveis por um crime tão grande e hediondo como esse?"_

Vejo o autor de tamanha asnisse: Rita Skeeter, a jornalista Junior do Profeta Diário. A mesma que eu quase matei na base de porrada esse final de semana. Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

Escuto um senhor sermão de Moody sobre como minhas atitudes podem refletir sobre toda a equipe. Vou para minha mesa e me escondo debaixo de uma pilha imensa de relatórios que surgiu ali.

Recebo a triste notícia de que todos esses relatórios devem ser revisados e entregues até quinta feira. Isso só pode ser vingança. Maldita Rita Skeeter.

Régulus e Tonks se oferecem para me ajudar e eu acabo aceitando. Não sei o que seria de mim sem esses dois. São duas coisas fofas.

Na hora do almoço eu tenho que lidar com todos os olhares e comentários idiotas de pessoas que nunca vi na vida e pior ainda... tenho que dar satisfações sobre os acontecimentos da madrugada para Régulus, Tonks e Alice.

Ainda muito pior do que isso...

Emme me liga à tarde. Não sei o que dizer para ela. Não sei mesmo.

Ela diz que teremos que conversar seriamente quando ela voltar.

Estou me sentindo muito mal por esconder tanta coisa dela e de Alice.

Quero aparatar no deserto do Saara e ficar escondida ali por pelo menos três meses.

Maldito James Potter! Maldita Rita Skeeter! Maldita maldição!

A semana se arrasta com muito trabalho e sem mais nenhum incidente. (graças a Deus!)

Severus nos trouxe noticias das crianças Weasley, conforme prometido. Eles estão bem, apesar de sentirem muito a falta dos pais.

Pelo menos estão vivos não é?

Não posso fazer nada por Molly além de convidá-la a morar comigo, não quero que ela fique sozinha na casa dela. Deve ser muito triste. Ela felizmente aceita.

Sirius tem me perturbado constantemente. Ele está deprimido porque Potter não aparece mais por aqui.

- "All by myself dont wanna be. All by myself anymore."

Escuto-o cantar enquanto faz um drama. Até parece que essa ceninha será suficiente para me fazer ir falar com aquele inútil do Potter.

Nem que Sirius me pedisse isso em seu leito de morte eu iria pedir desculpas para aquele quatro olhos metido a besta.

O problema é que Sirius é muito insistente. Ao perceber que a tática de se fazer de coitado não estava funcionando ele surgiu com uma nova alternativa.

Estava eu em um dos únicos momentos de relaxamento que eu tenho ultimamente. Tranqüila na minha banheira, ouvindo Maná e lendo meu livro sobre Serial Killers quando escuto a voz de Sirius atrás da porta.

- Lilyyyyyyyy!

Sirius me fez sair da banheira para assistir a um teatro de fantoches feito por ele mesmo. Um teatro de fantoches onde os bichinhos eram as fotos minha e de Potter grudadas em palitos de sorvete.

Sério. Ele realmente fez isso.

E quando não funcionou (obviamente) ele decidiu andar para cima e para baixo com a foto de Potter grudada no palito. Ele colou palitos de fósforo no lugar dos braços e das pernas e fez uma roupinha de papel crepom para a droga do fantoche.

Eu tenho que aturar Sirius me enchendo o saco todos os dias e ainda por cima a pilha de trabalho que Moody tem passado para minha equipe desde que a notícia do jornal saiu. É tanto trabalho que acabamos tendo que continuar em casa.

Regulus nunca veio na minha casa, apesar de ser um dos possuídos. Eu me lembro de Potter dizendo que não conhecia o coelho. Será que os outros também não o conhecem?

Ele fica meio relutante em vir. O que eu acho muito estranho, Regulus normalmente se empolga com qualquer coisa.

No final das contas ele acaba cedendo e lá estamos nós três trabalhando como loucos no escritório de casa. Pelo menos Molly existe em minha vida, ela sempre traz o jantar. Descobri que ela trabalha como cozinheira na mansão. Ela e Arthur têm trabalhado duro para manter os cinco pimpolhos. Pelo que eu entendi, eles passavam um pouco de dificuldade, mas agora as crianças passaram a ser sustentadas pelo capital dos Clow. Infelizmente em troca disso eles não podem mais ver seus pequenos cabritos ruivos. Uma troca triste eu diria.

Mandei um recado para ela avisando que Tonks e Regulus ficariam para o jantar e ela acabou trazendo um monte de comida. Regulus a cumprimentou e se apresentou como o coelho. Ela ficou muito surpresa.

- Ah, então é você que sempre rouba os chocolates do Patriarca!

Eles ficaram entretidos em uma conversa sobre roubo de chocolates e doces até que Arthur apareceu para dar um beijo em Molly.

É muito amor o desses dois.

Na hora do jantar Peter, Remus, Sirius emburrado e o fantoche de James Potter aparecem na cozinha. Nenhum deles conhecia Regulus. Eles fazem mil perguntas para ele.

Principalmente Sirius depois de descobrir que os dois têm o mesmo sobrenome. Pensando bem, eles têm alguma semelhança física também.

Regulus fica bastante incomodado com as perguntas incessantes do senhor Black. Decido distrair Sirius para que ele deixe Regulus em paz então eu jogo o fantoche de Potter pela janela.

Sirius fica uma fera comigo e passa o resto do jantar agarrado no bicho. Às vezes me pergunto quantos anos Sirius tem...

Régulus não fala uma palavra durante todo o jantar. Vez ou outra eu o pego olhando Sirius de soslaio.

Aí tem coisa.

Tonks e Remus estão sentados um do lado do outro eu os vejo conversando sobre alguma coisa que eu não quero saber e dando risada. Quando Remus decide repetir o prato ela se oferece para servi-lo e ele aceita com um sorriso feliz. Acho que os dois dariam super certo juntos.

A garota chata do dia da lua cheia mês passado surge na janela da cozinha como se ela tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos. Tonks e Remus estão virados para o lado contrário da janela então não vêem a expressão de ódio dela fitando os dois através do vidro.

Que garota assustadora.

Molly se levanta e abre a porta para ela.

A garota entra tempestuosamente e ignora a todos se dirigindo apenas para Sirius.

- Quero saber onde está Narcisa. Quero saber agora!

Devo dizer que ela parece estar muito preocupada com tal de Narcisa.

Meu Deus!

Agora me lembrei que já ouvi esse nome antes. Narcisa é a mulher com quem o mordomo sinistro estava falando.

Será que ele matou ela?

* * *

**NA: Pois é pessoal! Mais um capítulo e dessa vez Sábado à tarde! UHU**

**Gostaram de briga ridícula de James e Lily? Eu ri demais escrevendo... Principalmente na parte da Guirlanda de Natal. **

**Não sei que rolo deu no fanfiction que eu não consigo ler minhas reviews. Aparece no meu e-mail que eu recebi duas reviews de anônimos, mas não consigo ler nenhuma delas.**

**Chorei. :(**

**Bom, pessoas, eu comecei uma nova fic de HP também... dessa vez uma tentativa de adaptação da série Friends.**

**Quem quiser ler e deixar reviews ficarei feliz.**

**Obrigada para quem deixou reviews no capítulo passado (quem foi, por favor se identifique, nem que seja por PM e me reenvie review para que eu possa responder. )**

**E Obrigada para quem acompanha a fic mas não deixa reviews.**

**Adoro todos vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	11. Capítulo 11

_É tarde da noite._

_Uma garota está pálida e inquieta nos jardins da mansão Clow. Ela segura um pedaço de pergaminho para o qual olha vez ou outra e murmura as palavras escritas nele. Uma declaração de amor._

_Uma das portas que levam para dentro da mansão se abre e dela sai um rapaz de cabelos castanho claro e olhos cor de âmbar cheios de confusão. Ele se aproxima da garota inquieta._

_- Héstia, está tudo bem? _

_A garota esconde o pedaço de pergaminho no bolso da capa e segura uma mecha dos cabelos enrolados. _

_- Tu... Tudo bem Remus._

_O jardim está bastante escuro com exceção das luzes que vem das janelas casa. Remus caminha quase cegamente em direção a Héstia. Ele coloca a mão direita no ombro da garota e ela da um passo para trás nervosa._

_- Héstia o que houve? _

_Héstia tira o pergaminho do bolso, suas mãos estão tremendo. Remus a encara confuso._

_- Remus, eu... eu... Queria te dizer uma coisa. – Ela suspira e larga o pergaminho no chão. – Eu te amo._

* * *

- Héstia, porque você não se acalma um pouco? - Molly tenta fazer a garota de outro dia se sentar, mas ela anda de um lado para o outro da cozinha.

Durante esse pequeno ataque de nervos, ela lança olhares terríveis na direção de Remus.

Ela está tão inquieta e nervosa que passa como um furacão por todos nós, indo e voltando, indo e voltando. Peter e eu arrastamos nossas cadeiras de forma a ficar grudados na parede. Fizemos isso para dar mais espaço para a garota passar (e também como uma forma de prevenir sermos atropelados por ela).

Vejo Remus olhando de soslaio para Tonks. Ele deve estar morrendo de vergonha do comportamento maluco da garota Lua Cheia.

- Sirius, onde está Narcisa?

Sirius ergue os braços para os céus.

- E como é que EU vou saber Hesty?

Ela bufa e eu grudo na cadeira com medo do que ela pode fazer com Sirius. Ele nunca sabe a hora de parar com as piadinhas sem graça dele.

- Isso não é hora para piadas! – Héstia da um chute na cadeira de Sirius e ele ri (esse homem não tem noção do perigo) - Narcisa está sumida a mais de duas semanas.

- Você já perguntou para o senhor boi? – Régulus sugere prestativo. - Eles estão sempre juntos.

Cara, eu quase morri com a secada maligna que ela lançou para o coitado do Régulus. Sério, se eu fosse ele saia chorando da mesa e ficaria na minha cama por uma semana encolhida em posição fetal.

- Eu por algum acaso falei com você fofucho?

Régulus corou até a ponta do nariz dele. Nunca tinha reparado em como ele parece um bonequinho de cera, ele é todo delicado. Se colocasse uma peruca e um vestido podia facilmente se passar por uma menina de 14 anos.

- Não

- Olha Héstia – Remus se levanta de cadeira e segura a garota Lua Cheia pelo braço. Foi até que delicado levando em consideração o escândalo que ela esta fazendo. Bom, esse é Remus não é? – Você parece estar muito nervosa. É melhor se sentar e se acalmar antes que acabe fazendo uma besteira.

Remus puxa uma cadeira para Héstia e ela o obedece como um cachorrinho, ou um javali domesticado. Molly imediatamente entrega um copo de suco para a garota chata.

Héstia toma o copo de suco em um gole e apóia o copo na mesa com rispidez.

- E então Héstia, – Sirius novamente desafia o perigo - o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse. – Ela rosna - Narcisa está sumida. Faz mais de duas semanas que eu não a vejo.

Narcisa é a mulher que eu vi nos fundos da mansão no dia da senhora briga com Potter. A briga faz mais de duas semanas, mesmo assim ainda penso que o desaparecimento dela tem alguma relação com o mordomo sinistro. Já tentei tocar no assunto com os meninos, mas todos os doze nutrem uma adoração estranha pelo tal do Riddle.

Minhas anteninhas estão coçando de tanta curiosidade.

Não consigo me controlar e começo um verdadeiro interrogatório...

- Quando foi a ultima vez que a viu?

- Como eu já falei... Foi duas semanas atrás.

- Como ela estava na ultima vez que a viu?

- Ela estava meio nervosa com alguma coisa...

- Ela te disse o que foi?

- Não. Não me disse.

Conforme eu avanço em meu interrogatório Héstia vai ficando mais arisca.

- Régulus mencionou o possuído pelo boi. Você pode me descrever o nível da relação dos dois?

Acho que aí eu a cutuquei em algum ponto que não deveria. Ela se levanta da mesa tempestuosamente derrubando vários copos, pratos e talheres e aponta o dedo para a minha cara.

- Olha, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

O dedo dela está praticamente cutucando meu olho. Congelei de medo.

- Lily só está querendo ajudar. – Remus afasta Héstia de mim e eu respiro aliviada - Ela trabalha no departamento de Segurança Bruxa...

- Não se meta nisso garota. – Héstia me diz com um ar sombrio em tom de ameaça. Ela da um esbarrão em Remus quando caminha em direção a porta.

Remus ainda tenta segura-la pelo braço, mas ela consegue se livrar dele com o que eu posso descrever como um coice.

- Héstia...

- Não! Nem comece.

E então ela vai embora assim como apareceu... do nada.

Passamos o resto do jantar ouvindo Sirius e Arthur fofocarem sobre a possibilidade de Narcisa e o boi estarem tendo um caso escondidos ou não.

Depois da sobremesa eu e minha equipe nos trancamos novamente no escritório para terminar o bolo de trabalho que trouxemos para a casa. Molly passa para nos dar boa noite por volta das 22h00 e Arthur vai embora um pouco antes disso.

Lá para umas 23h00 Régulus e Tonks vão embora.

Me despeço dos dois e vejo Remus sentado pensativo no telhado da casa vizinha. Espero meus funcionários aparatarem para jogar uma pedrinha em sua direção. Obviamente não consigo acertar meu alvo, mas consigo pelo menos chamar a atenção dele, mando um tchauzinho com a mão. Ele sorri e faz sinal para que eu suba ali.

- E então - Aparato bem do lado dele. Remus me ajuda a sentar. – O que você está fazendo aqui todo pensativo?

Remus me encara com seus olhos cor de âmbar. Adoro os olhos de Remus, são de uma cor única, nunca vi olhos assim em nenhuma outra pessoa. Não consigo não pensar no quanto gosto de Remus. Se eu pudesse escolher uma pessoa por quem me apaixonar, com certeza o escolheria.

- Eu posso te fazer uma confissão?

- Claro que pode Remus! Somos brothers! – dou um soquinho no ombro esquerdo dele o fazendo rir.

Será que ele vai dizer que está afim da Tonks? Seria lindo!

Remus fica quieto durante um tempo calculando as palavras.

- A Héstia... Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela... Gosta de mim. Gosta de mim mais do que como amigos. – Ele fala de um jeito estranho, como se o fato de Héstia gostar dele o machucasse.

- Ela já disse isso para você?

- Já.

-Ela era minha melhor amiga, e desde então não fala mais comigo. Ela me odeia. Eu me sinto horrível Lily

- Remus, as pessoas não escolhem por quem se apaixonam. Não é culpa sua não corresponder aos sentimentos dela.

- Diga isso a ela então. Você viu o jeito como ela olha para mim?

- Não fique mal por causa disso Remus. As dores de amor se curam com o tempo. Acredite em mim.

Faço um cafuné nos cabelos castanho-claro de Remus e ele faz um barulho estranho, quase como se estivesse ronronando. Ele encosta a cabeça de leve no meu ombro.

- Lily.

- Diga.

- Muito Obrigada por voltar para minha vida. Adoro você.

Isso foi tão fofo que quase me derreti.

- Também te adoro Aluado.

Ficamos ali conversando sobre banalidades até que escutamos Peter dar um gritinho de susto (o grito dele me lembrou o de uma garotinha de 6 anos), só então percebemos que estávamos sentados bem na frente da janela dele. O grito de Peter chama a atenção de Sirius e os dois acabam se juntando a nós. Ficamos um bom tempo no telhado jogando conversa fora e cantando músicas velhas. Acabo indo dormir tarde de novo. Desse jeito eu não vou chegar nem aos meus 30 anos.

E mais um dia de trabalho se inicia. Vão fazer três meses que estou de volta, três meses que comecei nesse emprego. E tudo o que eu consigo pensar a respeito da minha vida profissional é: Quero férias.

Moody continua bravo comigo por causa do artigo no jornal. Ele fica resmungando toda vez que passa por mim. Ando sentindo uma vontade imensa de jogá-lo pela janela. Uma pena que as janelas daqui sejam todas falsas já que o ministério fica no subterrâneo de Londres.

Meu desanimo com o trabalho acaba indo todo embora um pouco antes do almoço quando estou voltando do banheiro e sou abordada por uma pessoa mais que especial.

Uma pessoa especial que pula em cima de mim no meio do corredor...

- LILS! – Emme joga todo o peso dela em mim e eu tenho que me segurar na parede para não cair.

Ela está super bronzeada, a pele toda dourada combinando com os cabelos loiros. E está toda de verde e amarelo. É incrível como as pessoas sempre voltam com mania de verde e amarelo quando vão ao Brasil.

- Emme! Quantas saudades!

Nos abraçamos e damos gritinhos. Os transeuntes se desviam de nós como se fossemos doenças graves transmissíveis pelo ar.

- Amiga, tenho que ir trabalhar. Mas no almoço nós conversamos. Te amo demais!

O trio parada dura (Alice, Emme e eu) se reune para o almoço e as fofocas. Fiquei tão feliz, como não ficava fazia um bom tempo (desde a briga com Potter, para ser mais exata). Emme trouxe vários presentes para nós. Inclusive umas comidas muito boas.

Eu AMO ganhar comida de presente.

Nem mesmo meu chefe chatolino ou as pilhas de trabalho na minha mesa conseguiram acabar com minha alegria. Régulus e Tonks se contagiam com meu bom humos e acabamos ficando eufóricos os três. Trabalhamos até tarde sem nem perceber.

No meio da empolgação toda conseguimos linkar o atentado de Kings Cross com mais três ocorridos nos últimos quatro anos. Esses três crimes passaram batidos pela equipe de Segurança Bruxa, pois foram tão bem planejados que pareciam perfeitamente com atentados de organizações terroristas trouxas. Com esse link estamos chegando mais perto dos verdadeiros culpados pelo crime.

Saímos para festejar com Emme, o marido dela e Alice. Eu chamaria esse grupo de inusitado. Régulus é muito sociável e Tonks com o jeito atrapalhado dela conquista qualquer um, assim em menos de meia hora estávamos todos muito entrosados (inclusive Benjamin que se mostrou uma pessoa muito agradável e com um talento imenso em construir castelos com palitos de dente). Comemos muito bem em um restaurante bruxo no beco diagonal chamado Pomo de Ouro e fomos tomar umas cervejas no caldeirão furado.

- Ahhhh eu não contei para vocês – Alice, já um pouco alegre, mesmo tendo tomado apenas uma cerveja amanteigada abraça Emme e da uma risadinha – Conheci um mocinho mês passado.

Tonks e Régulus batem palmas.

- E só me diz isso HOJE! – Eu bagunço o cabelo de Alice.

Emme coloca as mãos na cintura...

- Então me conta TUDO!

Alice narra, com uma empolgação fora do comum, que conheceu esse mocinho na casa da vizinha nova dela que, pela descrição, é uma senhora muito distinta.

-Ahhhh Alice sua safadinha! Um brinde ao novo "alguma coisa" de Alice!

Todos nós brindamos. E começamos a ouvir várias das milhões de histórias assombrosas de Emme e Benjamin perdidos no Rio de Janeiro. Em algum momento, não sei como, o assunto chegou em mim...

- E então Lily? – Emme já muito alegre perdeu completamente a descrição que ela nunca teve – Agora que Alice arrumou um mocinho para ela, só falta você se arrumar com alguém! Faz quanto tempo que você não t...

Graças a Merlin Emme acaba soluçando antes de conseguir terminar a frase.

Corei loucamente.

- EMME! – Dou um tapa (fraquinho) no cocoruto dela.

- Lily! – Emme massageia o cocoruto e faz bico - Você está super encalhada!

- E porque você só pega no meu pé? – Aponto para Régulus e Tonks e os dois me encaram inquisitivos - Eles também não comentaram nada sobre uma possível vida amorosa!

- Hei! – Régulus ri - Eu tenho uma namorada!

Não sei por que, mas imaginei Régulus namorando por cartas com uma garotinha do terceiro ano de Hogwarts.

- Bom e eu... – Tonks, ao contrário de Régulus ficou bem sem graça. Acho que vou ter que pedir desculpas a ela depois - eu estou saindo com um cara do curso de auror. Apesar de estar meio interessada em outra pessoa.

Ah eu sei que outra pessoa ela está interessada. Um certo gatinho de olhos cor de âmbar. Noto que Régulus olhou esperançoso para Tonks e depois disfarçou. Será que?

Se eu pego Régulus sozinho arranco isso dele em 15 minutos.

Olha só as coisas que estou pensando! Devo estar ficando bêbada já!

- É dona Lily Evans, só sobrou você! – Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que Emmeline não mencione James Potter. Já contei toda a história para ela, tirando o lance dos doze, e pedi para não falar mais sobre o assunto. - Ben disse que um dos amigos dele ficou maluco por você na festa de casamento. Mas vamos concordar que você não se lembra de nada né amiga?

Benjamim começa a rir loucamente.

- Acho que você não se lembra, mas dançou que nem doida com meu amigo Alex. Saiu puxando ele pela gravata por toda a pista de dança. Desde então ele tem me perguntado sobre a "dama de honra ruiva".

Oh céus, que vergonha!

Nos despedimos uma hora depois. Emme ficou completamente bêbada e Benjamin teve que carregá-la. Alice parou de beber depois da segunda cerveja amanteigada então ficou bem, só um pouco alegre. Régulus e Tonks se mostraram duas esponjas, beberam muito mais do que eu e estão super bem.

Já eu...

Bem, eu estou naquele estado de embriaguez no qual ou você fica super alegre e agitada ou super deprimida. Adivinhe qual das duas opções é a minha?

A conversa com as meninas me fez perceber que minha vida amorosa está realmente ridícula. A última vez que eu saí com alguém, foi no começo do ano e nem sequer rolou um beijinho de boa noite. A culpa é mesmo minha, pois estava completamente focada nos meus estudos, tão focada que cheguei ao estágio de neurose. Não conversava com praticamente ninguém e quase não saia do meu apartamento. Lembro-me de ficar olhando para o relógio e calculando quanto tempo me sobraria para estudar durante todo o encontro. Nem prestei atenção no coitado com quem estava saindo.

Depois fiquei maluca procurando um emprego. Meu objetivo era continuar nos Estados Unidos, mas de última hora fui chamada para uma entrevista relâmpago com Moody e passei. Tive uma semana para arrumar tudo e voltar para Inglaterra (isso explica minha babaquice de nem ao menos visitar a casa que aluguei). E então acabo me metendo nessa situação maluca de possuídos pelos doze signos.

Tanta coisa tem acontecido nos últimos meses. Tanta coisa que romance virou um último tópico na minha lista de prioridades e ficou ali esquecido por um bom tempo.

Deprimente.

Bom, tem aí minha paixão platônica e sem sentido pelo inútil do James Potter. Por mais que eu esteja brava com ele, não consigo evitar os sonhos que tenho com ele nu no meu quintal. Ele podia ser um pouco menos gostoso. Isso facilitaria minha vida.

Pior que isso é Severus Snape, ele tem sido muito legal comigo e eu percebi que está um pouco fofo demais para meu gosto. Não fofo como Remus é, um fofo que faz parte da pessoa, mas um fofo do tipo "estou tentando te levar para minha cama". E eu não acho que estou no estágio avançado da secura no qual você acaba ficando tão carente que se entrega para a primeira pessoa que te da bola sem pensar nas conseqüências. Se eu saísse com Severus sei que ele iria querer algo mais de mim, algo que não consigo sentir por ele. Uma pena.

Severus é tão bom.

E assim, apesar de ter tido um dia muito bom hoje, vou dormir deprimida.

Acordo com meu despertador irritante. (acho que preciso pensar em comprar um despertador novo) Me arrumo e vou até a cozinha onde Molly está com os meninos. Molly tem facilitado muito a minha vida desde que veio morar comigo, ela tem aturado toda a chatice relacionada a refeições e Sirius Black.

Ele agora anda comendo todos os legumes sem reclamar. (o filho da mãe só reclama quando sou eu quem faz)

- LILYYYY Bom dia! – Acho que Sirius esqueceu que está com raiva de mim por causa da minha briga com Potter, pois me recebe com um sorriso gigantesco e assustador - Onde você estava ontem?

- Emme voltou da lua de mel então saímos para jantar.

- Poxa, nem chamou a gente – Peter tem um complexo chato, ele sempre acha que está sendo ignorado.

Dou um belo de um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Deixe disso Peter! Decidimos de última hora.

Peter faz um bico enorme para mim e eu dou um beijo na bochecha dele. Aí ele fica todo bobo e para de reclamar.

- Quem foi? – Ele pergunta com a boca cheia de pão.

- Emme, Alice, Benjamin, eu, Régulus e Tonks.

Remus imediatamente se interessa pela conversa. Ele não diz nada, mas vejo que ele parou de ler o "Profeta Diário" e está apenas encarando o jornal tentando disfarçar.

Já Sirius, por outro lado...

- Tonks foi também é?

E Peter...

- Com Régulus?

Mas foi Molly quem fez a pergunta que estava coçando na garganta de todos.

- Os dois estão juntos?

Remus se engasga com o cereal e tenta fingir que não está interessado em ouvir minha resposta.

- Claro que não! Tonks está saindo com algum cara que fez o curso de auror com ela, mas, pelo que eu entendi, eles vão terminar.

Sirius da uma cotovelada na costela de Remus. Este se levanta e vai embora fingindo estar atrasado para o trabalho em Hogwarts.

- Ele está mesmo caidinho pela Rosa Chiclete. – Peter ri.

Isso acabou iniciando uma série de piadas envolvendo um possível encontro entre Remus e Tonks. Sirius imitava Remus todo contido e Peter Tonks derrubando todas as coisas. Ri demais.

Chegando eu trabalho, sou recebida com um abraço do chefe. Fico totalmente sem reação.

- Evans! – Ele me solta depois de um bom tempo – Sua equipe está de parabéns! Um ótimo trabalho no caso de Kings Cross. Um avanço que NENHUM desses ASNOS que trabalham aqui há ANOS conseguiu!

- Anm... Obrigada?

Não estou acostumada a esse tipo de tratamento. Nem minha equipe. Ficamos o dia todo mostrando para os outros bruxos do departamento como conseguimos chegar onde chegamos e depois Moody toma as rédeas da operação.

No almoço Emme reclama da dor de cabeça que está sentindo e da imensa quantidade de trabalho que o chefe dela deixou. Também, a pessoa fica quase DOIS meses em lua de mel. Até agora não sei como ela conseguiu tal proeza.

No final do dia estou podre. Graças a Merlin é Sexta Feira. Faltam apenas nove meses para que eu possa tirar minhas férias. Nove meses, Lily. Nove meses.

Se eu estivesse grávida, daria tempo do meu filho nascer. Me pego rindo ao pensar que a única possibilidade de eu estar grávida é se o espírito santo tivesse vindo me visitar durante a noite.

Que deprimente.

Molly me mandou uma mensagem hoje dizendo que vai fazer lasanha para o jantar então decidi comprar uns vinhos para acompanhar.

Vejo um homem de social muito bonito andando de um lado para o outro do hall de entrada do ministério. Reconheço os cabelos bagunçados que destoam do visual arrumado e os óculos de aro redondo.

James Potter.

Beleza.

Eu tento passar escondida entre dois bruxos desconhecidos e fingir que não o vi. Mas quando estou quase chegando na saída para a rua trouxa ele me cutuca. Eu me viro e o vejo olhando para o chão e arrepiando os cabelos, o rosto dele bastante vermelho.

- Ahnm... oi Evans.

Você está brava com ele Lily! Lembra do que ele te fez? Você precisa ser forte.

- Oi Potter. – Respondo um pouco ríspida.

Isso o deixa mais sem graça ainda. Eles está passando a mão freneticamente nos cabelos que já são muito bagunçados normalmente. Ele parece uma criancinha envergonhada.

E agora eu pergunto: É possível ficar brava com uma pessoa dessas?

Obviamente não.

Desisto de ser forte e dou um peteleco na testa dele.

- Você está sumido. Assim vão pensar que nos divorciamos depois daquele... como estava escrito mesmo no jornal?..."Barraco em Godric's Hollow".

James ri timidamente.

- Ah é...

Não estou gostando desse James tímido. Quer dizer, é super fofo, mas não o James Potter que eu conheço.

- Bom, estou indo no mercado trouxa que tem logo ali fora. Vamos fazer lasanha para o jantar hoje então pensei em comprar uns vinhos. – O convido na esperança de fazê-lo parar com essa frescura de ter vergonha de falar comigo - Quer ir?

- Eu posso mesmo ir jantar na sua casa?

Dou um tapa nas costas dele.

- Você é de casa, James. Pode aparecer quando quiser. Anda, vamos...

James nunca tinha ido a um supermercado trouxa. Ele ficou maluco quando viu o carrinho de compras. Eu vi que ele estava se controlando para não se pendurar nele e sair deslizando pelo mercado então acabou que eu fiz isso. No fim das contas, saímos do mercado rindo como se nunca tivéssemos brigado. Eu saí com um pequeno rombo no meu cartão. Gastamos uma fortuna com coisas totalmente supérfluas.

- Olha, - James tenta equilibrar todas as sacolas de compras (ele não me deixou carregar nenhuma delas) enquanto nos dirigimos a um beco para aparatar - eu tiro algumas moedas do meu cofre em gringotes e te pago depois.

- Ah para com isso Potter.

Antes de aparatar eu pego algumas sacolas da mão dele e entrelaço meus dedos aos dele. Ele sorri para mim.

No instante em que colocamos os pés na frente de casa ouço a porta se abrir. Sirius vem pulando em nossa direção.

-PONTAAAAAS!

Peter vem logo atrás dele, junto com Remus.

- PONTAAAAS!

A festa é tanta que parece até que James ficou fora 10 anos ao invés de um mês. Eu, Molly e Arthur (ele aparece todos os dias para a janta) decidimos deixar os Marotos curtindo o reencontro deles e vamos preparar a lasanha. Coloco os cinco vinhos e os vários tipos e marcas de cerveja que compramos no mercado (um momento da mais pura empolgação) na geladeira. Ligo o rádio, está tocando uma música animada dos Black eyed peas, daquelas antigas que tinham a letra super bizarra.

"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)"

Molly não gosta muito da letra da música.

- Nossa, essa música é bem… moderna né?

Moderna como ela que tem cinco filhos com um cara com o qual mantém um relacionamento sério, mas não moram juntos e nunca foram casados. Decido não discutir com ela sobre o assunto, apenas dou risada e mudo a rádio.

Os meninos entram como um furacão na cozinha pulando e dando socos um no outro (homens, vai entender). Coloco uns amendoins em um pote como aperitivo e abro as cervejas trouxas que comprei no mercado.

- Nossa – Sirius toma uma longneck de Heinekein – Isso aqui é muito mais forte que cerveja amanteigada!

- Como será que é o Whisky dos trouxas? – Peter fica empolgado com a longneck de Stella Artois.

- Isso é porque vocês não provaram essa aqui! - Eu abro uma Guiness que e coloco na minha caneca oficial. Minha cerveja favorita de todos os tempos.

James toma um gole e arregala os olhos.

- Caraca!

Ele abre a outra latinha para tomar.

Remus acompanha Molly e Arthur no suquinho de laranja.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã! – Ele responde quando Sirius começa a criticá-lo.

- Amanhã é Sábado! – James cospe algumas cascas de amendoim na cara de Peter sem querer.

- Vou apitar a partida de quadribol: Grifinória x Lufa Lufa.

James e Sirius começam a gargalhar.

- Você apitando uma partida de Quadribol! Não sabe nem jogar!

Remus joga uns amendoins na cara de James e assim eles começam uma guerrinha até não sobrar nenhum amendoim no pote. Molly fica maluca com a bagunça que eles fazem. Eu a Arthur apenas damos risada.

- Cara – Sirius segura o braço esquerdo de James - você está usando a pulseira agora?

- Pois é, tenho trabalhado no Saint Mungus ultimamente. – Ele responde orgulhoso.

- Sério? – Peter arregala os olhos - Deixaram você ir?

- Sim

- E você não conta nada para a gente?

- Bom – James fica vermelho e olha de soslaio para mim – Eu estava com vergonha de voltar aqui depois do que aconteceu...

E Molly escolhe justamente essa hora para colocar a lasanha na mesa. (Merlin, muito obrigada)

Comemos muito e conversamos sobre o novo trabalho de James. Ele está muito feliz. Que bom, deve ser super chato ter que ficar 24 horas preso na mansão cuidando do patriarca. Agora ele pode sair e cuidar de pessoas que realmente precisam da ajuda dele.

Quando terminamos de comer a sobremesa Molly e Arthur se entreolham e vão levantando devagar. Eu não tinha reparado em como ela está arrumada hoje, está super bonitona com um vestido vermelho rodado e os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Bom... Arthur e eu vamos dormir na nossa casa antiga hoje. Tudo bem?

Agora está explicado.

Sirius da uma risada maliciosa e eu dou um chute nele por baixo da mesa.

- Claro Molly! Aproveitem bem!

- E, por favor – Sirius não se agüenta e grita para eles pela janela antes de vê-los aparatar - nada de arrumarem outro bebe heim? Acho que cinco ovelhinhas ruivas já são o suficiente.

Ah droga!

Me lembrei da bagunça de livros fora de ordem que está meu escritório. Régulos bagunçou tudo quarta feira quando veio aqui. Não vou conseguir dormir pensando nisso.

- E aí meninos! Quem está afim de me ajudar a arrumar meus livros na ordem?

Peter da uma desculpa esfarrapada que eu não entendi. Remus quer realmente me ajudar, mas ele tem que trabalhar amanhã. Sobram James e Sirius. Abrimos uma das garrafas de vinho que sobraram e bebemos enquanto arrumamos as coisas.

Não da nem cinco minutos e Sirius começa a reclamar.

- Ah que chatice! Vamos fazer alguma coisa legal!

Mais dez minutos e eu quero estrangulá-lo.

- Sirius, se você não quer ajudar não precisa. Só vá embora, por favor!

Ele tenta levar James com ele. Infelizmente para eles, eu puxo Potter pela orelha e o faço ficar para me ajudar. Ninguém mandou ele se oferecer. Ele reclama um pouco, mas depois de bebermos meia garrafa de vinho a arrumação parece se tornar alguma coisa muito divertida

Em algum momento começo a suar.

Está mesmo muito quente aqui. Talvez seja o efeito do álcool.

Levanto um pouco as mangas da minha blusa. James começa a se abanar com um dos livros vários livros que estão esparramados pelo chão, ele tira a gravata e abre um pouco a camisa.

O calor de repente ficou muito maior.

- O senhor dos anéis. – ele lê o título do livro enquanto toma outro gole do vinho direto da garrafa. – do que fala esse livro?

Pego a garrafa da mão dele e dou duas goladas.

- É sobre um outro mundo, chamado Terra Média.

James começa a gargalhar. Ele dobra as mangas da camisa e bebe mais alguns goles da garrafa.

- Terra Média? É tipo metade de uma Terra ou fica no meio da Terra?

Me engasgo de tanto rir da piada dele. Acho que se eu estivesse sóbria teria dado uma livrada nele por rir de JRR Tolkien.

- Não é nada disso Jamie – Tento pegar a garrafa de vinho da mão dele. James a segura no alto para eu não pegar e eu me debruço toda em cima dele. Ele ri, bebe um pouco e depois me entrega o vinho. Me sento no colo dele e dou vários goles.

- Desse jeito não sobra nada pra mim ruiva.

James da um beijo no meu pescoço e começa a rir no meu ouvido. Ele não deveria fazer isso quando eu estou na seca e semi alcoolizada.

Bom, eu também não deveria ter sentado no colo dele.

Acho que isso não vai prestar.

- Tem mais na geladeira bobinho.

Bebo o resto do que sobrou e vou até a cozinha pegar outra garrafa.

Talvez eu não devesse fazer isso.

Volto para o escritório e James tirou a camisa e está com uma regata branca que ele usava por baixo. Ergo uma das sobrancelhas para ele questionadora.

- Não tenho culpa se sou calorento!

Abrimos a garrafa de vinho. Eu pego o livro que ele estava vendo e começo a ler um trecho aleatório em voz alta. James tem um ataque de risos.

- Esse Gandalf é igualzinho o Dumbledore.

E não que é verdade?

- Dumbledore, o cinzento.

James quase cospe o vinho que estava na boca dele quando eu digo isso.

- Olha você se babando. Me dê isso aqui.

- Vem pegar ruivinha.

Ele ergue a garrafa bem no alto de novo, mas dessa vez ele está de pé. Eu subo na escrivaninha e ele corre para longe.

- Ah James me da um golinho vai! – Faço bico.

- Não vale fazer essa cara Ruiva. Não vale!

Ele volta para perto da escrivaninha e faz menção de me entregar a garrafa. Quando vou pega-la ele me da um beijo molhado na bochecha. Eu dou risada. Com uma das mãos, pego a garrafa a outra eu passo em volta do pescoço dele. Bebo um pouco de vinho e dou uma mordida em sua orelha. Sinto a mão forte de James na minha cintura. Ele bebe mais vinho e da um beijo no meu pescoço. Eu bebo mais vinho e pulo da escrivaninha para longe dele.

Escuto um muxoxo vindo da direção de onde ele está.

Agora estou com muito calor. Tanto calor que me incomoda.

Me incomoda demais.

Eu deveria parar de beber, tomar um banho gelado e ir dormir.

Mas não da, estou alcoolizada demais para ter bom senso.

Tiro minha blusa.

- Legal. – James me passa a garrafa de vinho e beija meu ombro.

Passo minhas mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados dele antes beber um pouco e devolver a garrafa.

De repente, não sei mais onde está a garrafa de vinho. Pelo menos eu sei onde está a boca de James Potter: Ela está colada na minha. E sei onde estão as mãos dele e também sei onde estão as minhas.

Mas não sei onde estão minhas roupas.

Oh Céus...

Amanhã vou acordar com uma ressaca daquelas.

* * *

**NA: Aí pessoal mais um capítulo no ar. Gostaram?**

**A cena de James e Lily não ficou vulgar né? Eu me esforcei para não ficar vulgar. **

**O próximo capítulo vai ter o patriarca de volta e será sobre o POV do James. **

**O que será que James e Lily vão fazer depois dessa noite intensa dos dois?**

**Será que a identidade do patriarca finalmente será revelada?**

**O que aconteceu com Narcisa afinal? **

**Descubram no próximo capítulo. Que irá ao ar Domingo que vem.**

**Mii Macgonnagal e Baah S2: Muito obrigada por sempre me mandarem reviews! :D**

**Que bom que gostaram da briga ridícula de James e Lily! Quero saber o que acharam do estopim da tensão sexual deles. Hahaha.**

**Mii, preparei já o capítulo em que Sirius descobre que Régulus é irmão dele... vai ser tenso. Se prepara.**

**E mais para o final, vai ter um capítulo inteiro sobre o POV do Tom. Prepare-se para morrer de medo! ;P**

**Olha Baah, Narcisa não está nada bem... nada bem. **

**E pessoa anônima... OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW! Continue acompanhando!**


	12. Capítulo 12

_Uma pequena criança corre chorando pelo jardim. Atrás dela vem uma mulher toda de preto. A mulher é jovem e muito bela, tem seus cabelos negros caindo em cascatas de cachos bem definidos, os olhos tão escuros que quase não se vê as pupilas. O rosto de traços delicados e bem delineados com uma expressão de puro rancor. _

_A pequena criança de macacão azul e chapéu de pescador verde se joga dentro de uma das moitas e fica lá quieta. A mulher não a vê e passa pela trilha de pedras do jardim. _

_A criança continua escondida na moita, várias lágrimas mancham seu rostinho delicado. De vez em quando se escuta um soluço baixo que ela deixa escapar._

_Alguns minutos depois um garoto de olhos cinzentos entra no jardim olhando por todos os lados a procura de alguém. Ele vê o pezinho pequeno da criança saindo da moita e sorri._

_- Aqui está você! _

_Ao ouvir a voz do garoto, a pequena solta um soluço e começa e para de disfarçar do choro. Sai de dentro da moita com os bracinhos pequenos e rechonchudos erguidos na direção do garoto. Ele não muito maior do que o pequenino, por isso não consegue ergue-lo muito alto. _

_O choro da criança diminui enquanto menino a embala cantando uma canção..._

"_Se eu pudesse por um dia__  
Esse amor, essa alegria__  
Eu te juro, te daria__  
Se pudesse esse amor todo dia__  
Chega perto, vem sem medo__  
Chega mais meu coração__  
Vem ouvir esse segredo__  
Escondido num choro canção__  
Se soubesses como eu gosto__  
Do teu cheiro, teu jeito de flor__  
Não negavas um beijinho__  
A quem anda perdido de amor"_

* * *

O que eu mais odeio quando eu acordo é aquela sensação de tristeza quando você interrompe um sonho muito bom que não queria que tivesse acabado. Estou me sentindo assim agora. Estava tendo um sonho muito bom, bastante real eu diria, com Lily Evans. Continuo com meus olhos fechados na esperança de voltar a dormir e continuar o sonho de onde eu parei.

É aí que começo a perceber coisas estranhas.

Primeiramente, estou sentindo um frio não usual. Onde estão minhas cobertas?

Em segundo lugar o colchão da minha cama está muito duro.

Em terceiro lugar, tem alguma coisa macia e quente respirando no braço esquerdo. Não me lembro de ter um bichinho de estimação. Muito menos de deixá-lo dormir na minha cama.

Abro os olhos e vejo tudo vermelho.

Passo a mão no meu rosto e percebo que o vermelho na realidade são vários fios de cabelo que estavam na minha cara. Bom, isso é bem estranho.

Não sou ruivo.

Aí eu resolvo olhar para meu lado esquerdo e vejo...

Lily Evans está dormindo agarrada no meu braço. Ela está bem... sem roupa.

Legal.

Não, espera. Como assim?

Relembro a noite passada e percebo que meu sonho na verdade não foi um sonho e aconteceu de verdade.

Legal.

Quer dizer, não sei bem se é legal.

Eu fiz várias coisas que nunca tinha feito na vida com Lily Evans essa noite. Várias coisas. Coisas muito boas, que eu nem imaginava que fossem possíveis.

Então o que dizem sobre as ruivas é verdade. Quando você dorme com uma, você não dorme exatamente.

James, foco.

O que eu faço agora? Será que ela vai querer, sei lá, sair comigo? Será que ela vai me matar? Será que ela vai me expulsar da casa dela e nunca mais olhar na minha cara?

Lily se mexe do meu lado e meus pensamentos se perdem na visão dela sem roupa grudada em mim.

James, foco.

Não posso sair daqui e largá-la dormindo. Não depois de tudo o que fizemos ontem à noite. O que eu faço quando ela acordar?

Lily solta o meu braço e coloca a cabeça no meu peito. Uma das pernas dela se entrelaça nas minhas. Sinto seus seios macios roçando em mim.

Não vou conseguir pensar em nada desse jeito.

E vai ser muito pior quando ela acordar.

Pior porque eu tenho esse problema: quando estou nervoso tenho a tendência de fazer piadas ridículas.

Tudo começou quando eu era criança. Eu ficava inventando piadas na minha cabeça para me distrair das situações que me deixavam ansioso. Com o tempo minhas piadas começaram a ficar cada vez mais engraçadas. Até que eu comecei a rir sozinho. Depois disso foi um passo e eu estava falando as piadas em voz alta. Infelizmente, só eu costumo achar graça delas. As outras pessoas tendem a ficar bravas.

Tenho certeza que Lily vai ficar desesperada (ela tem essa mania de exagerar as coisas) e eu vou fazer uma piada idiota que vai deixá-la muito brava (ela também tem essa mania de ficar irritada facilmente) e aí ela vai começar uma briga.

Não quero brigar com Lily de novo.

Também não quero nada sério com ninguém. Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que ela saia de cima de mim.

Acho que eu não deveria beber vinho nunca mais.

Lily treme de frio e eu a abraço instintivamente. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Agora ela se aconchegou em mim como se eu fosse um ursinho de pelúcia e o efeito disso foi eu ficar animado.

Droga.

Preciso sair daqui.

Não, eu preciso acordar ela. É eu preciso acordar ela.

Como eu acordo Lily Evans, a esquentadinha melodramática, sem que ela faça o maior escândalo?

Eu tento rolar ela para longe, mas não dá. Se eu fizer isso ela vai acordar muito brava.

Eu posso tentar chamar o nome dela.

É isso! Boa idéia! Vou chamar o nome dela.

- Li... Lily?

Ela faz um barulho que mais parece um ronronar e se aconchega mais em mim. Lily, pare de se mexer em cima de mim. Pare com isso.

Faço carinho nas costas dela, ela se vira e me larga.

Graças a Deus!

E aí ela acorda.

Eu tento não olhar para Lily enquanto ela se espreguiça, boceja e coça os olhos (ainda fechados), mas é praticamente impossível. Ela é bem... linda.

Não acredito que eu passei a noite com essa mulher.

Meu eu de onze anos teria muito orgulho de mim.

Faço um High Five imaginário com meu eu de onze anos. Eu sou mesmo hilário.

Acabo rindo da minha piada interna e assusto o despertar de Lily Evans.

Ela pega alguma coisa do lado esquerdo dela e ergue: Meus óculos! Que bom, estava começando a me perguntar onde eles estariam.

Mentira, eu estava mesmo é me perguntando como ela conseguiu ser assim, tão linda e ainda estar solteira.

E ainda por cima fazer todas aquelas coisas incríveis...

James, foco!

Lily se vira devagar na minha direção e me olha espantada.

James, diga alguma coisa. Alguma coisa inteligente.

- Acho que esses são meus óculos.

Boa, James. Boa. Só que não.

Lily me passa meus óculos e então ela me olha de cima para baixo e depois olha para ela mesma.

- Oh Céus!

Bom, a reação dela foi menos escandalosa do que eu imaginei.

- James – cedo demais para tirar conclusões – Você sabe onde estão as minhas roupas?

Sento-me e tento dar uma olhada no lugar, mas acabo me perdendo em Lily Evans deitada nua no chão. Agora que eu estou de óculos a coisa ficou ainda melhor.

James, foco.

- Acho que elas estão jogadas ali em cima dos livros. Junto com as minhas. Opa, sua calcinha está aqui.

Pego a calcinha dela que estava embaixo de mim. É roxa com rendinhas.

Legal

Não James! Pare com isso!

Lily se levanta calmamente, pega a calcinha dela e veste. Ela vai em direção a pilha de livros e se abaixa para pegar as roupas.

Ela podia colaborar comigo e não fazer esse tipo de coisas na minha frente. Assim vou ficar animado para sempre.

Minha visão é ofuscada pela minha cueca. Lily a jogou na minha cara. Eu a visto e Lily joga o resto das minhas roupas na minha direção.

- Vamos tomar um café. – Ela diz.

- Vai indo na frente e eu te alcanço.

- Não. – Lily está séria. Não gosto disso. Lily séria é assustadora. – Temos que ir pra algum lugar que não seja aqui.

Não entendo.

- Sirius.

Ah agora entendi.

- Ok. Mas, acho que vou precisar de um tempinho.

Lily ergue uma das sobrancelhas ruivas dela. Lily é toda ruiva. Toda ruiva mesmo. Eu sei, eu vi tudo.

Droga James. Pare de pensar nisso!

Não sei como vou explicar para Lily a minha situação de uma forma que não seja vulgar...

- Lily, eu acordei meio... animado.

Ela olha para direção da minha cueca e fica toda vermelha. E então se vira para outra direção.

- Por Merlin, James!

- Não é minha culpa. – Visto minha regata - Você estava pelada em cima de mim se remexendo toda enquanto dormia. E bem, não controlo essas coisas!

Coloco minha camisa toda amassada e começo a abotoá-la.

- James!

- Não tem nada aqui que você não tenha visto, ou pegado ou...

- JAMES!

Preciso aprender a controlar minha língua. Espero um pouco até eu me acalmar e coloco minha calça. Depois tento colocar a gravata sem usar magia. Odeio fazer nó de gravata.

Onde está minha varinha?

Lily fica com aflição e me ajuda com o nó.

Sinto uma vontade imensa de beijá-la e tirar toda a roupa dela de novo. Acho que ela está pensando a mesma coisa, pois está bem perto de mim. Perigosamente perto. Preciso muito beijar Lily Evans agora mesmo.

- Pronto – Lily tem um autocontrole maior do que o meu quando está sóbria (já que ontem eu tenho certeza que foi ela quem começou tirando a blusa na minha frente para me provocar) ela sai de perto de mim como se eu fosse alguma praga apocalíptica. – Vou pegar seu terno e minha carteira. Espera aqui.

E ela sai agachada pela casa. Tudo isso para evitar sermos pegos por Sirius. Alguns minutos depois ela aparece na porta do escritório, ainda agachada, segurando meu terno e a bolsa dela e faz sinal para que eu a siga em direção a porta que da para o quintal.

- Para onde...

- Shhhh – Lily me interrompe – fala baixo.

- Para onde a gente vai? – Eu sussurro.

Lily não responde, apenas entrelaça os dedos dela nos meus. Nessa hora sinto várias coisas estranhas, o que normalmente acontece quando ela encosta em mim. Desde quando eu tinha onze anos.

Nem vi quando aparatamos. Fiquei um tempão a encarando com o que eu acho que deve ter sido uma cara de idiota. Meu eu de onze anos teria me dado um soco no estomago agora. Lily solta a minha mão e me puxa pelo braço. Estamos em um beco que dá para uma rua trouxa. Acho que é em Londres.

Entramos em um café bastante aconchegante e todo decorado como se fosse a casa de uma avó. Bom, como eu imagino que seria a casa de uma avó já que não tenho e nunca tive uma.

Lily pede duas panquecas com cobertura de chocolate e dois cafés.

- Você gosta de panquecas?

- Não sei.

- Você nunca comeu panquecas?

Nunca teve panquecas no café da manhã de Hogwarts. E nem na mansão.

- Não.

- Bom, então vai descobrir quando elas chegarem. São as melhores panquecas que comi aqui na Inglaterra.

Ficamos em silencio sem olhar um para o outro até as panquecas chegarem. Só então eu percebo que estava morrendo de fome. Como tudo em um segundo.

- Você já terminou?

Lily ainda nem chegou na metade do prato dela e eu já comi todo o meu. Quero mais.

- Quer mais?

Faço que sim com a cabeça para não falar de boca cheia e acabar cuspindo panqueca nela. Lily chama a garçonete e pede mais panquecas terceiro prato. Nem liguei para o café e ele acabou esfriando. Faço careta quando bebo o meu.

Lily ri.

- Você está com o rosto todo lambuzado.

Ela pega um guardanapo e limpa meu rosto. Escuto alguém suspirando e vejo a garçonete nos olhando como se fossemos um casal fofo de livros românticos. Ela fica sem graça quando percebe meu olhar, troca meu café por um quente e vai embora.

Vejo que Lily também ficou bem sem graça.

- Bom... – ela começa, mas acaba parando.

Eu não sei o que eu digo para ela. Não posso me envolver com ninguém. Não depois do que o patriarca fez com Emme.

Se foi horrível quando aquilo aconteceu e era Emme... Não posso nem imaginar o que eu teria feito se fosse Lily no lugar dela.

- James... – Lily começa uma dobradura com o guardanapo que ela usou para me limpar – o que aconteceu ontem. Eu acho melhor a gente... bem... fingir que nada aconteceu.

Fico sem reação. Acho que estou meio desapontado. No fundo eu queria que ela dissesse que a gente poderia sair um dia desses. Mas Lily tem razão, o melhor é fingir que nada aconteceu. Só não sei se eu vou conseguir.

- Eu posso tentar. – Respondo sem pensar.

Onde está o James centrado e maduro que pensa duas vezes antes de falar as coisas? Ele deve ter desaparecido na capela de Godric's Hollow no dia do casamento de Emmeline.

Lily fica muito vermelha, mas muito vermelha mesmo. Acho que ela vai explodir.

- James, a gente não pode! Não deve! Somos amigos!

Amigos não fazem o que fizemos ontem à noite, Lily. Se fizessem eu devo dizer que nunca tinha tido amigos antes.

- Eu sei Lily, já disse que vou tentar. - Felizmente, consigo filtrar minhas piadas internas e não falar a última que se passou pela minha cabeça. Ou Lily teria mesmo explodido aqui. – Mas vou ser sincero, a noite passada foi incrível. Você é... Não sei nem o que dizer.

Ok. Talvez Lily realmente exploda ou tenha um piripaque agora mesmo. Ela está mega vermelha.

- James, por favor.

Ela praticamente suplica. Seguro a mão dela na tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Vou me esforçar, Lily. Prometo.

Ela suspira aliviada e solta minha mão. Não queria que ela soltasse, mas tudo bem.

Ela paga a conta e saímos do restaurante. Várias pessoas nos encaram enquanto andamos em direção a porta. Lily que já estava bem vermelha praticamente se encolhe do meu lado envergonhada. Não tenho orgulho de dizer que me aproveitei da situação para passar o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e tirar uma última casquinha.

Bom, meu eu de onze anos teria muito orgulho disso. Talvez ele esteja sambando agora mesmo em algum lugar do meu subconsciente. Ou dançando Tango.

Vamos até o beco por onde chegamos. Tiro as mãos dos ombros dela no meio do caminho para não deixá-la incomodada. Quando chegamos, ela olha para qualquer lugar que não seja eu. Seguro seu rosto delicado com uma de minhas mãos.

- Lily, se vamos fingir que nada aconteceu – Ela treme com o contato das minhas mãos. Eu me perco nos olhos dela. – preciso fazer algo antes.

E dou-lhe um belo de um beijo de despedida.

No início ela não me corresponde, mas depois ela se entrega. Eu a puxo para perto de mim, nossos corpos praticamente colados. A língua de Lily é macia e quente em contato com a minha. Não quero terminar o beijo, mas uma hora ele acaba.

- James. – Ela sussurra, seus lábios vermelhos estão muito convidativos. Evito olhar para eles.

- É melhor assim, Lily.

Não consigo não sorrir para ela. Toda corada com o olhar perdido. Eu tenho mesmo um efeito sobre as mulheres que eu beijo. Foram apenas duas: Emmeline e Lily, mas as duas ficaram assim.

Ok.

Não diga isso em voz alta James. Não diga.

Separo-me de Lily e sinto um frio estranho percorrer minha espinha. Estendo minha mão direita para ela.

- Amigos?

Lily encara minha mão pensativa por alguns instantes. Eu fico desesperado pensando que ela vai fugir de mim e nunca mais olhar na minha cara e me arrependo de tê-la beijado daquele jeito.

Mas ela correspondeu! Ela poderia ter fugido quando nossos lábios se tocaram. Se ela não fez isso naquela hora, não vai fazer agora, não é?

Não é?

Ela me da um sorriso tímido e eu me sinto extremamente aliviado. Acho que até suspirei.

Que ridículo.

Lily aperta minha mão.

- Amigos.

Despedimos-nos e eu aparato em Godric's Hollow. Caminho cabisbaixo em direção a residência dos Clow.

Lar Doce Lar.

É mesmo irônico como minha cama parece um lugar frio e vazio depois dessa noite.

Mal chego à mansão e meu humor já fica sombrio. Não suporto esse lugar. O tempo que passei brigado com Lily sem coragem de aparecer na casa de Sirius com receio de encontrá-la foi um inferno para mim. Não apenas por causa da bronca que levei quando o Patriarca leu o artigo sobre a briga no jornal, mas também porque minhas idas à casa de Sirius e os jantares na casa de Lily funcionam como uma forma de escapar da minha vida sufocante.

Não posso mais viver sem minha válvula de escape. Por isso é importante eu me esforçar em fingir que esqueci o que aconteceu ontem. Fingir porque eu nunca vou me esquecer. É impossível.

Espero que minha válvula de escape não se torne uma tortura também. Porque ver Lily ali rindo e brigando com Sirius e Peter. Lily e Remus conversando sobre livros. Lily e Molly cozinhando comidas gostosas. Lily sendo a ruiva nerd e exagerada de sempre. Vê-la ali naquela casa, sabendo que um dia eu a tive nos meus braços e a fiz mulher sem poder tocá-la novamente. Isso vai ser bem difícil.

Bom, minha vida nunca foi fácil mesmo. Acho que posso lidar com mais uma dificuldade. Só espero que aquela cobra do Snape não continue suas investidas para cima dela. Espero que ela não caia na lábia dele. Snape não é quem ela pensa que ele é.

Snape é um preconceituoso desgraçado que se aproveita das habilidades que os possuídos possuem para influenciar os outros. Ele, Narcisa e Lucius fazem isso. Acho que Mundungus também. Não me misturo com essa gente. Desprezo todos eles.

Não me esqueço do dia em que descobrimos que Remus era o possuído pelo gato. O olhar de nojo que Severus lançou para Remus e a briga que tivemos com ele por conta disso. Suas palavras me assombram até hoje em forma de pesadelos: "Que mal há em usar o poder que temos como possuídos? Somos seres superiores não nascemos para ser como os outros. Assim como esse monstro nasceu para viver preso sem que ninguém tenha o desprazer de sua presença"

Odeio Snape. Do fundo do meu coração.

Estou quase entrando no meu quarto quando escuto alguém me chamar. É Roger, o elfo doméstico, ele está nervoso como sempre.

- Senhor, precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Diga Roger, o que houve?

- A Senhora não está se sentindo bem, por isso o senhor Riddle pediu para que ela fosse examinada. Mas ele pediu para que o senhor fosse discreto. Você sabe...

Sei muito bem. Não quero atrair a ira do Patriarca, mas não posso ignorar um pedido de Tom e muito menos deixar de atender alguém que precise de minha ajuda por causa de um capricho de criança.

Pego minha maleta, a transfiguro em uma mochila e vou em direção ao quintal da mansão. Bem no fundo, depois da piscina tem um sobrado simples se comparado a mansão, porém bastante luxuoso se comparado as outras casas do vilarejo. É lá onde a Senhora vive, ou melhor, é lá onde o Patriarca a mantém prisioneira.

Bato na porta antes de entrar. Não escuto nenhuma resposta, mas não me importo, entro mesmo assim. O lugar é muito bem decorado com móveis de boa qualidade.

- Senhora?

A resposta vem em forma de um gemido agudo vindo do andar de cima. Subo as escadas pulando os degraus. Entro no primeiro quarto que vejo e lá está Belatrix, deitada em sua enorme cama de casal, pálida e suada. Ela está ardendo em febre. Do lado da cama tem um balde, está cheio de vomito. Pelo que eu posso constatar ela deve estar assim há algum tempo. Porque não me chamaram antes?

Faço uma série de exames em Belatrix, ela está desidratada, febril e com uma infecção muito avançada na garganta. Além de estar com uma virose que a fez vomitar tudo o que comia. Pelos meus cálculos ela deve estar sem comer direito há pelo menos três dias. Sinto uma vontade imensa de enforcar o Patriarca por não ter me avisado que ela estava doente. Falei com ele ontem de manhã e ele não me disse nada.

Como uma pessoa pode fazer isso com a própria mãe?

Depois de tratá-la com a medicação necessária dou instruções para que Roger dê as poções certas no horário indicado e também deixo uma lista de alimentos que ela pode comer.

Antes de sair dou uma checada em sua temperatura. A febre diminuiu o suficiente para que ela volte à consciência.

- Potter – A voz dela sai fraca e debilitada. Seus olhos negros estão lacrimosos, os cabelos normalmente arrumados estão um emaranhado de nós, mesmo assim ela continua com aquele ar de superioridade e orgulho tão característicos dela – Veio até aqui para me ver definhando? Não é de se esperar que aquele bastardinho não tenha te mandado mais cedo. Ele quer me ver morta.

Não duvido nada de que ela esteja certa.

- Você vai ficar bem, Senhora.

Ela ri. Uma risada cheia de sarcasmo.

- Algumas pessoas não vão gostar nada dessa notícia. Isso eu lhe asseguro. Foi Tom quem te mandou aqui?

- Sim, Senhora.

Ela segura o meu braço e me olha demoradamente. Belatrix é tão desequilibrada quanto o filho. Escuto um barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Deve ser Roger com a comida que mandei trazerem para a Senhora.

- Me diga James... – Sinto um arrepio quando a ouço me chamar pelo primeiro nome – Como está meu amado Sirius?

- Não se atreva a responder – vejo o Patriarca encostado na porta do quarto com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de profundo rancor em seu rosto de porcelana. – Vá embora James.

Não quero obedecê-lo. Belatrix não está bem e temo que ele vá fazer algum mal a ela.

- Estou aguardando Roger com os medicamentos da Senhora – Respondo. Não deveria fazer isso, mas não posso deixar um paciente sofrendo.

O Patriarca se aproxima de mim, pequeno e magro, ele passa as mãos pelos meus braços e eu me sinto frágil e indefeso. Odeio a influencia que ele tem sobre mim. Odeio o amor incondicional que sinto por ele. Odeio essa maldição que me sufoca.

- James, vá embora. – Ele me olha no fundo dos olhos. Ele vê minha alma. Estou tremendo tanto que meus dentes rangem.

Preciso de muita força para me manter onde estou. Minha ousadia deixa o Patriarca furioso, posso sentir sua raiva me cortando por dentro.

- O que essa vadia disse para você? – Ele continua com as mãos nos meus braços, mas eu sinto que ele está prestes a pular na cama de Belatrix e fazer algo terrível com ela. Então o seguro. – O QUE ELA TE DISSE?

O Patriarca começa a gritar e espernear em meus braços fazendo força para que eu o largue. Não sei quanto tempo eu vou agüentar isso.

Sinto-me muito aliviado quando Tom chega correndo no quarto.

- O que está havendo?

Ele me ajuda a tirar o Patriarca da casa e levá-lo de volta aos seus aposentos. Ele continua gritando. Nada consegue acalmá-lo.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre ele e a mãe. Deve ter sido algo incrivelmente ruim. Ele a odeia demais, nunca gostou dela. Mesmo assim não era tão intensamente quanto agora. Não sei por que, mas acredito que seja algo relacionado a Sirius. A Senhora só foi mandada para aquela casinha depois de Sirius ter sido expulso por uma razão desconhecida. E, bem, o Patriarca é obcecado por Sirius. Tem várias fotos dele em seu quarto, escondidas em uma das gavetas.

Dessa vez ele ficou tão agitado que nem Frank consegue fazê-lo ficar quieto. Corro para o meu quarto e pego o espelho que Sirius e eu usamos para nos comunicar.

Em vez de ver meu rosto refletido no espelho de mão, vejo um monte de pergaminhos amassados.

- Almofadinhas? Está por aí?

- Opa – a imagem se movimenta e os olhos acinzentados de Sirius aparecem. Seu sorriso é o malicioso de sempre. – Diga lá Pontas! Se divertiu ontem com a moranguete?

Você não faz idéia Almofadinhas.

- O Patriarca está tendo um daqueles ataques dele – decido ir direto ao assunto – ninguém consegue dar um jeito nele. Você pode vir até aqui?

A expressão de Sirius fica séria. Às vezes eu acho que ele é tão obcecado pelo Patriarca quanto o Patriarca é obcecado por ele. Já o vi com o Patriarca nos braços quando éramos crianças o ninando. E quando estávamos em Hogwarts e voltávamos para as férias de verão, o Patriarca o chamava para brincar praticamente todos os dias. E eu sei que quando ele ia a "Dedos de Mel" e comprava um monte de sapos de chocolate não eram para ele. Nunca perguntei nada, pois não gosto de me meter nos assuntos dos outros.

Nenhum dos doze fica comprando presentinhos para o Patriarca ou gosta de niná-lo. Todos menos Sirius, e talvez Frank.

- Estou indo.

Meia hora se passa até que Sirius chegue. A gritaria do Patriarca é ouvida por toda a casa. Estou em seu quarto tentando colocá-lo na cama quando Sirius entra segurando uma sacola da "Dedos de Mel".

- Posso saber que gritaria toda é essa?

O Patriarca para de gritar imediatamente. Ele olha para Sirius surpreso, seus olhos castanhos se enchem de lágrimas e ele começa a soluçar.

- A não vai começar a chorar vai?

Vejo o patriarca tampar o rosto com as mãos e se sentar na cama soluçando. Sirius faz sinal para que eu saia. Posso escutar um pouco da conversa deles antes que a porta se feche...

- Pare com isso! Não suporto choro sem sentido.

- Você é um insensível! Nunca mais veio me ver.

- Eu estou aqui não estou? Pare com essa frescura! Trouxe sapos de chocolate

- Não quero saber dos seus sapos de chocolate.

- Tudo bem então, eu vou embora.

- Não!

- Então me de pelo menos um abraço.

Tom está na entrada dos aposentos do Patriarca com uma expressão sombria.

- Ele se acalmou? – Tom me pergunta em voz baixa.

- Parece que sim.

Ele bufa.

Tom não gosta de Sirius. Ele ficou muito aliviado quando Sirius foi embora. Eu sei por que, ele praticamente nos criou desde bebes, eu e o Patriarca. Por isso nos trata como se fossemos seus filhos. Tom não gosta da obsessão do Patriarca em relação ao possuído pelo cachorro, não acha saudável.

Eu acho que o Patriarca não é nada saudável, pelo menos não mentalmente. Não sendo filho da Senhora. Posso não saber o que desencadeou o aprisionamento dela, mas sei bem o modo como ela sempre o tratou. E sei o que ela o obriga a fazer. Tudo isso por causa de orgulho.

Vou para meu quarto tentar dormir um pouco. Não dormi nada essa noite, mas foi pelo que eu considero um bom motivo. Um motivo bem ruivo... Todo ruivo.

A última coisa que penso antes de pegar no sono é nos olhos incrivelmente verdes de Lily Evans. E a primeira coisa que eu vejo quando acordo é um focinho negro e molhado grudado no meu nariz.

- ALMOFADINHAS! Saia de cima da minha cama!

Sirius late divertido enquanto eu limpo a ponta do me nariz e me levanto assustado. Ele sai correndo para fora do quarto em sua forma canina e volta quinze minutos depois. Ele está bem humorado. Muito bem humorado.

Talvez eu devesse começar a perguntar a ele sobre o Patriarca.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa legal – Ele se joga na minha cama.

- Você quer dar um pulo no "Três Vassouras"?

- Unm Rosmerta – Sirius olha para o nada com um ar sonhador – Vamos lá! Vou chamar Aluado e Rabicho...

- Não... eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

Vejo a sobrancelha dele se erguer até quase sumir embaixo de seus cabelos e seus olhos brilharem de curiosidade. Sirius adora uma fofoca.

O Três Vassouras está lotado como sempre. Acho que hoje foi dia de visita dos garotos de Hogwarts em Hogsmead. Sirius e eu pegamos uma mesa meio escondida e quatro canecas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Sirius... o que você ficou fazendo a tarde toda na mansão?

- Fiquei tentando dar um jeito naquela coisa que chamamos de Patriarca. Levou-me a tarde inteira para acalmar a criaturinha. O que foi que deu nele dessa vez?

- Ele me viu tratando Belatrix.

- Unmmm

- Ela me perguntou de você.

Sirius da um sorriso cheio de malícia. Aí tem coisa.

- Almofadinhas, porque Belatrix perguntou sobre você?

- Bom, tivemos uma tarde inesquecível antes de eu ser expulso da mansão.

- Você dormiu com a mãe do Patriarca?

- Não dormi com ela, transei com ela. – Sirius toma mais um gole da cerveja amanteigada dele. É incrível como ele fala sobre sexo como se fosse uma coisa banal. Bom, ele deve entender mais da coisa do que eu. Talvez para ele sexo seja mesmo uma coisa banal – E por isso o Patriarca teve um chilique e me expulsou.

Então foi por isso que ele foi expulso da mansão? Deve ser por isso também que a Senhora foi presa naquela casinha. É bem do feitio do Patriarca fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Só fiz isso porque ele dormiu com aquele galo troncho do Longbotton.

Todo mundo sabe que Frank dorme com o Patriarca. Isso não é segredo nenhum. Só não sabia que era por isso que Sirius passou a tratar Frank como se ele fosse um saco de lixo. Sirius tem ciúmes do Patriarca? Bem, isso não é muito normal.

- Almofadinhas – tento parecer o mais casual possível, Sirius tende a se desviar de perguntas diretas com muita facilidade. Ele odeia ser colocado contra a parede. – Qual exatamente é o seu lance com o Patriarca?

Não fui casual o suficiente. Sei disso pela expressão de desgosto que Sirius fez para mim.

- Se você me chamou aqui para falar sobre as criancices do Patriarca – Ele começa a se levantar da cadeira dele - acho que vou até ali bater um papo com Madame Rosmerta.

Seguro o ombro dele e o faço sentar. Não o chamei ali para falar sobre o Patriarca.

- Não. Eu queria te dizer que eu... – Penso em uma forma de contar o que aconteceu sem fazer com que ele tenha uma crise de risos.

Lily ficaria furiosa se soubesse que contei o que aconteceu para Sirius. Mas ele é meu irmão, conto tudo a ele. Preciso contar isso a ele.

Sirius está impaciente na minha frente.

- Você me ama? Disso eu sempre soube.

Dou-lhe um tapa no pescoço.

- Não vá contar isso a ninguém. É um assunto sério. Prometa.

Sirius ri.

- Todo mundo sabe que você me ama. – Esse é o Sirius que eu conheço: a pessoa mais inconveniente do universo - Não é segredo algum.

Não dou risada. Não esboço nenhuma reação. Só assim ele percebe que estou falando sério.

- Ok. – Ele estende a mão direita para mim, eu a aperto.

- Eu Lily dormimos juntos essa noite.

Sirius se engasga com a bebida dele.

- Você comeu a moranguete?

- Não fale assim Sirius, é muito vulgar. Fizemos amor.

- Assim você parece uma mulherzinha falando.

- E você parece um playboyzinho de 15 anos que finge ter feito sexo apesar de ser virgem.

- Certo. – Sirius desiste da discussão sem sentido – Então você e ela estão juntos agora?

- Não – Tento soar como alguém que não se importa, mas é impossível. A decepção é evidente em meu tom de voz – Lily diz que é melhor fingirmos que nada aconteceu.

- E você pelo visto não gostou muito da idéia. – Sirius pede uma porção de pastelzinho de fígado – Mas a questão não é bem essa. Você se lembra do que aconteceu com a Vance. Seria mil vezes pior se acontecesse com Lily.

Abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa, como não me vem nada eu a fecho.

Os pasteizinhos chegam e Sirius coloca dois na boca de uma só vez.

- Você pode ter amado a Vance e tudo mais. – ele fala de boca cheia. – Só que todo mundo sabe da sua paixão platônica pela ruiva. Desde o primeiro ano. Não foi esse o início da sua encrenca com o Ranhoso?

Torço o nariz na menção de Snape. Sirius realmente me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

- Se bem que... – Sirius coloca um pouco de vinagrete em um pastelzinho e da uma mordida – as coisas agora estão bem diferentes lá na mansão. Talvez valha a pena você lutar pelo amor da sua vida. Isso se você não quiser perde-la para alguém como o Ranhoso.

Não respondo nada. Não preciso responder. Ele sabe que esse é o meu maior medo: que Lily dê bola para o Snape e acabe se machucado.

Sirius se levanta da mesa e me da um abraço. Fico surpreso com essa demonstração repentina de afeto da parte dele.

- James – Ele me encara sério – Você estava um lixo antes de ela voltar. Andava definhando pelos cantos. Eu cheguei a pensar que você iria fazer alguma besteira. Aí a garota aparece e tem alguma conversa bizarra com você no casamento da sua ex. No outro dia você é outra pessoa, você voltou a viver. Uma coisa dessas não acontece sempre.

Nunca imaginei, em toda a minha vida ouvir esse tipo de coisa vindo de Sirius. Ele sempre foi cínico em relação ao amor. Ele sempre ria de mim quando eu falava que meu sonho era me casar e ter uma família, morar uma casinha de cerca branca com um balanço grande na varanda. Para ele, isso não passa de bobagens.

- Você sabe que não costumo acreditar nesse tipo de coisas. Mas olha só para você! Estava todo para baixo e agora está bonitão e feliz de novo.

Ele da uns tapinhas no meu rosto e eu não posso deixar de rir.

- Acho que você não deveria desistir da sua ruiva. Pense nisso, Pontas.

Mexo na minha caneca de cerveja praticamente intocada. Sirius sabe dar bons conselhos de vez em quando.

Ele come o último pastelzinho e olha pela janela pensativo.

- Se você encontra alguém por quem lutar, as coisas passam a fazer sentido.

Sirius Black, o filósofo, é uma versão bastante bizarra do meu melhor amigo. Bebo um pouco da minha bebida e começo a rir.

- Vamos embora antes que você comece a filosofar sobre a vida, o universo e tudo o mais.

Pagamos a conta e nos retiramos do bar. Vamos andando pelas ruas de Hogsmead cantando o hino de Hogwarts e nos lembrando da época em que esperávamos meses só para poder fazer uma visita de 4 horas no vilarejo. Sinto falta dos meus tempos de Hogwarts. Como será que está o velho diretor da escola?

Estamos dando uma olhadinha na "Dedos de Mel" que a essa hora está quase fechando quando ouvimos uma comoção em uma das ruelas do vilarejo.

- Confusão! – Sirius solta imediatamente as sacolas de doces que ele comprou. Tenho que pega-las no chão – Vamos lá ver!

Sirius adora uma confusão então corre para ver o que é. Eu vou logo atrás, Sirius não está usando a pulseira, ele não pode esbarrar sem querer em alguém e virar um cachorro. Vai ser um escândalo se isso acontecer e ele será preso por animagia ilegal com certeza.

Entro no meio do aglomerado de bruxos. Sirius ficou em um cantinho e me pediu para ir lá ver do que se tratava ("Vou morrer de curiosidade se você não fizer isso").

Tem um cavalo branco desacordado caído na frente da porta de uma das casas.

Narcisa.

* * *

**E aí pessoal? Como estão todos?**

**Gostaram desse capítulo?**

**Poxa, não foi dessa vez que vocês descobriram quem é o Patriarca.**

**Bom, tenho duas novas seguidoras e UMA review.**

**Vocês estão preguiçosas ultimamente não é? Hahaha**

**Muito Obrigada pela review Lady Miss Nothing, quem bom que você gostou da cena Lily&James do capítulo passado.**

**Gostou da desse capítulo?**

**Bjos a todos até a próxima **

**(provavelmente fim de semana que vem)**


	13. Chapter 13

_A escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é uma das escolas mais antigas e tradicionais de todo o mundo bruxo. Sua cede fica em um castelo construído há mais de mil anos. Dizem que há várias passagens secretas, salas desconhecidas e segredos nesse castelo. Nem mesmo os funcionários mais antigos da escola conhecem o lugar por completo. _

_Mas existiu um grupo de adolescentes que conseguiu desvendar pelo menos metade dos segredos dessa construção magnífica. _

_Um dos membros da pequena gangue denominada "Marotos" caminha sorrateiramente por uma das várias passagens secretas do castelo com um mapa na mão. O mapa é uma réplica perfeita da planta do castelo com vários pontos em movimento. Os pontos representam as pessoas que estão em Hogwarts. _

_O adolescente de cabelos negros caindo no rosto jovem e bonito, sorriso malicioso e olhos azuis acinzentados esta a procura de uma pessoa em específico. Ele finalmente consegue alcançar seu alvo e seu sorriso se torna ainda maior. Com um aceno da varinha ele abre caminho saindo da passagem secreta em direção aos jardins onde uma garota de cabelos ruivos está encostada em uma arvore olhando para o lago congelado pensativa._

_- Lily Evans – O adolescente se aproxima da garota e passa seu braço pelos ombros da menina que o encara visivelmente contrariada._

_- Sim, Sirius Black, esse é o meu nome. – Lily se desloca para o lado tentando se livrar do contato físico indesejado com o rapaz. Quanto mais ela tenta se afastar mais ele se aproxima dela. Até que ela desiste e bufa._

_- Eu queria saber o que nossa querida Monitora Chefe faz aqui fora nesse frio. – Sirius oferece sua capa para Lily e ela recusa educadamente._

_- Não estou com frio Black._

_- Não. – Sirius a encara demoradamente, analisando-a. - Seu problema é mesmo outro Evans._

_Lily não responde, apenas cruza os braços na altura do peito para afastar o frio. _

_- Você não escolhe por quem se apaixonar e nem quando se apaixonar, Evans, mas uma coisa é certa: Não há nada melhor para esquecer um amor do que arrumar outro._

_- Do que você está falando, Black? – Lily Evans fica surpresa com a abordagem de Sirius e se afasta dele com raiva._

_- Apaixonada pelo namorado da sua melhor amiga. Você deve estar se sentindo muito mal com isso não é?Mas não é sua culpa, Lily. _

_Lily Evans o ignora e começa a trilhar seu caminho de volta para dentro do castelo. Sirius Black não desiste fácil e a encurrala em uma das paredes externas impedindo-a de passar._

_- Me deixe em paz Black. – Lily tenta sair de perto do rapaz, mas ele não a deixa._

_- Não até você ouvir minha proposta._

_A garota bufa e revira os olhos para ele antes de concordar em ouvi-lo._

_- Diga logo o que é que você quer então._

_- Quero que você seja minha namorada._

* * *

James é meu irmão. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Assim como ele faria qualquer coisa por mim...

Como se enfiar no meio de uma multidão de bruxos curiosos para descobrir o que os está deixando tão exaltados a ponto de se aglomerarem daquele jeito formando uma verdadeira algazarra.

Na verdade, ele sabe que eu teria entrado ali se ele não fosse e que teria gerado algum tipo de confusão. Sou uma pessoa que odeia não saber das coisas. Eu simplesmente preciso saber coisas da vida dos outros. Não que eu vá sair por aí fofocando, mas é legal saber. Principalmente quando se trata de podres e segredos obscenos. Nada me dá mais prazer do que descobrir um esqueleto no armário de alguém. E, sejamos sinceros, todos tem um esqueletinho escondido nos cantos mais escuros de seus armários.

Fiquei em um canto afastado do emaranhado de capas e chapéus para não correr o risco de esbarrar em alguma mulher e me transformar em um cachorro. Consigo ver o topo da cabeça dele daqui, ele se esquiva do pessoal pedindo licença educadamente. Desse jeito vai levar uma eternidade até que ele chegue ao centro do furacão. Eu suspiro entediado.

Uma pena o Patriarca não ter me dado uma pulseira.

Os cabelos bagunçados de Pontas somem no meio da multidão e se passa um bom tempo desde que ele se enfiou ali e nada de ele voltar.

Isso só pode significar uma coisa: Deve ter alguém doente passando mal e Pontas ficou ali ajudando.

Estou ficando impaciente.

Meu estomago começa a roncar. Devia ter pegado mais uma porção de pasteizinhos de fígado.

Aos poucos o aglomerado começa a se dissipar e nada de o Pontas voltar. Pelo menos agora eu consigo enxergar o que está causando todo esse alvoroço: Um cavalo branco caído na porta de uma das casinhas do vilarejo.

Pontas está tentando fazer o cavalo, ou melhor dizendo, a égua branca se levantar.

Então é aí que está Narcisa!

Pelo visto ela bebeu todas e caiu nos cantos de Hogsmead breaca.

Como a maior parte dos bruxos se cansou da agitação e foi embora eu consigo me aproximar e ajudá-lo a levantar nossa querida colega possuída.

- Cici, bebeu todas e caiu aqui foi? – Eu dou uma risada enquanto erguemos o corpanzil molengo da égua.

Pontas me lança o olhar 515 dele: "Se não tem nada agradável a dizer então não diga nada."

- Ela não está bêbada, Sirius.

- Então porque ela não consegue andar reto?

E novamente sinto o olhar 515 perfurando minha nuca.

Não sou desses que fica guardando os comentários dentro da cabeça. Pontas e Remus são assim, acho que qualquer dia o cérebro dos dois vai derreter de tanta coisa que eles guardam ali dentro. Isso não é nada saudável. É como eu li uma vez em algum lugar: As palavras não ditas apodrecem dentro de nós.

Conseguimos arrastar Narcisa até um lugar seguro (com muito esforço eu diria). Pontas a examina com a expressão séria.

Ela deve estar bem mal.

- Ela vai morrer?

Pontas não me responde. Isso significa que a coisa está preta. Ele pega uma poção dentro do bolso da jaqueta dele e me pede ajuda na hora de dá-la para Cici. (esse Pontas, sempre anda com um kit primeiros socorros em mão, depois diz que não é viciado em trabalho). Com a poção Cici fica melhor o suficiente para voltar a sua forma humana.

- Precisamos levá-la para o Saint Mungus. – Pontas diz enquanto eu cubro Cici com meu sobretudo.

Não acho uma boa idéia levar Narcisa para o hospital sem a autorização do Patriarca. Isso vai dar uma bela de uma confusão. Mas não dá para discutir com Pontas quando se trata de uma paciente. Se ele foi doido o suficiente para enfrentar a chefia por causa de uma inútil como a Bella, imagina o que faria por Cici que é uma de nós.

- Você que manda, doutor – Dou de ombros e pego Narcisa no colo. Ela está gelada e os lábios dela estão cinzentos. Os dedos dos pés e das mãos estão bem roxos.

Realmente, se ela não for hospitalizada vai acabar partindo dessa para uma melhor. Se bem que, no caso dela eu diria que para uma pior mesmo. Narcisa nunca foi Flor que se cheire.

Eu sei bem disso.

- Será que é uma boa a gente aparatar com ela assim?

- Pó de Flu seria uma opção mais arriscada e não podemos ir de vassoura, levaria muito tempo.

James tem razão, se formos de vassoura vamos levar a eternidade para chegar e Pó de Flu é mais cansativo que aparatar.

Depois de uma última examinada em Narcisa, Pontas faz sinal para que aparatemos e alguns segundos depois estamos na recepção do Hospital Bruxo Saint Mungus.

Nem precisamos parar na recepção para dar entrada na papelada de Cici, Pontas está trabalhando aqui e aparentemente é um curandeiro conceituado e tudo o mais. Ele apenas pede para que uma das enfermeiras indique qual sala está disponível.

Alias, curti essa enfermeira. Bem bonitona.

Enquanto Pontas está tratando adequadamente de Cici eu sou incumbido da tarefa de enviar uma mensagem para a mansão avisando sobre o estado da possuída pelo cavalo, coisa que faço em cinco minutos. Aí então fico batendo um papo com a enfermeira bonitona.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, em algum momento Pontas surgiu atrás da enfermeira interrompendo nossa conversa e me mandando entrar no quarto onde Cici está internada. Muito inconveniente.

- Narcisa, veja só quem está aqui – Pontas fala com sua voz animada de doutor (ele sempre faz essa voz para seus pacientes, acho que é para ver se eles param de choramingar). Ele aponta para mim – SIRIUS!

Fico surpreso quando vejo que Narcisa está acordada. Ela está parecendo uma morta viva e, como eu esperava, não parece muito feliz em me ver. Ou isso ou ela está com essa cara horrorosa porque, não faz muito tempo, estava caída desacordada e semi congelada na porta da casa de alguém, por algum motivo aleatório que eu ainda vou descobrir.

Eu não faço idéia do que dizer para ela. A garota é minha prima e tudo mais, só que não temos contato algum além dos "bom dia" e "boa noite" que trocamos nos últimos 17 anos que passei morando na mansão. Certo, não foi somente isso. Eu dormi com a irmã dela e isso irritou tanto o Patriarca que ele além de me expulsar da mansão a trancou em uma casinha nos fundos e passou a tratá-la bem pior do que antes. Por esse motivo banal, Cici passou a não simpatizar muito com a minha pessoa. Alias, ela meio que me odeia.

Estou prestes a da um olá a ela quando a enfermeira gata entra no quarto e chama Pontas. Antes de sair ela me da uma olhadela tímida. Ela fica vermelha ao me ver dando uma piscada e mandando um beijo em sua direção.

Essa está no papo.

Narcisa bufa indignada atrás de mim.

Só não digo nada porque Pontas entra novamente no quarto.

- Narcisa, a poção que eu te dei vai fazer efeito em alguns minutos e você logo vai dormir. – Diz Pontas com a voz de doutor dele – Tem uma pessoa ali fora bastante preocupada com você e...

Ouvimos alguém gritando do lado de fora.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO POSSO VÊ-LA SEM AUTORIZAÇÃO?

Eu conheço essa voz, é Lucius.

Cici arregala seus olhos azuis de forma assustadora quando reconhece a voz do nosso colega, o boi. Ela segura a manga da minha camisa e implora...

- Não quero que ele me veja assim, não o deixe entrar de maneira alguma.

Então quer dizer que os dois estão mesmo de casinho. Quero só ver quando a chefia descobrir isso.

Pontas me chama de lado...

-Fique aí com ela que eu cuido disso.

Ele nem me dá tempo de responder antes de sair do quarto novamente me largando outra vez sozinho com Cici.

Esse cara sabe mesmo como me fazer feliz e realizar todos os meus sonhos. Porque eu e Narcisa nos damos super bem e o que eu mais queria nesse exato momento era partilhar meus preciosos minutos de vida com ela. E claro, ficar ao seu lado em seu leito de hospital dando agüinha em sua boca fina e sem graça.

Sento-me na cadeira desconfortável do quarto e resmungo alguma coisa quando meu estomago da um ronco alto.

Que fome dos infernos!

- Sirius – Narcisa me olha de soslaio. Se ela está pensando que vou fazer cafuné nela e cantar musiquinhas de ninar ela vai se desapontar e muito.

Balbucio alguma coisa em resposta. Minha boa vontade é tanta que nem sei o que eu disse.

Ela segura minha mão. Seu toque é frio.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo.

Ajeito-me na cadeira e a encaro.

- Você não vai conseguir Sirius. – A voz dela sai fraca, porém séria.

Não sei como ela sabe, mas pelo jeito como ela me olha sei que está dizendo a verdade.

- E porque não conseguiria?

Sinto a força dela indo embora. A poção deve estar fazendo efeito.

- Porque tem muita coisa por trás disso tudo. – A voz de Narcisa sai cada vez mais fraca e seus olhos vão se fechando - Coisas que você nem imagina.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você nem imagina.

- Narcisa?

Ela solta minha mão e fecha os olhos.

- Nem imagina.

- Cici? – Eu dou um chacoalhão nela e nada. Pegou no sono mesmo, está até roncando.

A porcaria da poção tinha que fazer efeito justo agora. Preciso descobrir o que ela sabe e como ela sabe. E mais importante o que são essas coisas por trás de tudo. Vou ficar aqui até ela acordar. Nem que para isso eu passe três dias sentado nessa cadeira desconfortável.

Pontas entra no quarto nervoso. Ele diz que Tom está la fora e quer levar Narcisa de volta para a mansão. Isso não é bom, na mansão não posso falar com ela sem ser escutado.

Droga.

No final das contas, Pontas consegue convencer Tom a deixar Narcisa no hospital pelo menos até que a situação dela se estabilize um pouco. O mordomo intrometido resolve ficar de plantão no quarto me deixando sem alternativa a não ser ir embora.

Detesto Tom Riddle. Quase no mesmo nível que detesto Frank Longbotton.

Quando estou saindo do Hospital vejo de relance Lucius Malfoy sentado desolado em um banquinho. Essa sim é a imagem da tristeza.

Pobre coitado.

Não vou conseguir arrancar nada de Narcisa nem tão cedo.

Existe outra pessoa que talvez possa me ajudar. Para isso vou ter que ir até a mansão. Vou ter que entrar escondido. Sou proibido de freqüentar minha antiga casa durante a noite. Ordens da chefia.

Eu até esperaria até amanhã, mas sei que não vou conseguir pregar os olhos essa noite. Não depois do que Narcisa me falou. Tenho que resolver isso o quanto antes, ou meus planos todos podem ir por água abaixo. Todos os meus esforços, todo o tempo que perdi. Não posso arriscar.

Só tenho que fazer uma coisa antes...

A fome é muito grande.

Não vou conseguir me concentrar em descobrir o que Narcisa sabe sobre minhas atividades secretas se não comer alguma coisa. E não qualquer coisa. Quero cookies feitos pela Lily.

Será que ela fez a janta hoje? Não agüento mais a comida da Molly.

Aparato na frente da tão conhecida ruela onde vivo. Vejo que as luzes na casa de Lily estão acesas ainda. Oba!

Entro pela porta da cozinha. Lily Evans está sentada na bancada com os pezinhos ao ar tomando um chá. Ela balança os pés e suspira cada vez que leva a xícara aos lábios. Deve estar relembrando a noite selvagem que ela teve com Pontas.

Vendo a ali, eu penso em como ela é uma das minhas pessoas prediletas. Ela é tão fofa que tenho vontade de colocá-la no meu bolso e a levar por todos os lugares.

- E aí ruivinha? – Dou um beijo estalado e cheio da baba na bochecha rosada da ruiva.

- Ai Sirius, bleh! – Ela passa as costas da mão no rosto com uma cara de nojo.

Eu ando pela cozinha procurando a jarra de cookies. Reviro as panelas, os talheres e tudo o que encontro pelo caminho. Onde está essa maldita jarra?

PIN

Escuto um barulho estranho vindo de um relógio em forma de pintinho amarelo. Lily ri, pula da bancada, me da um tapa no cocoruto e tira de dentro do negócio cinza com bocas de fogo uma fornada fresquinha de cookies de baunilha com gotas de chocolate.

Estou no paraíso.

Lily abre a enorme caixa branca com coisas geladas e tira de lá uma caixa de leite. Ela coloca em uma caneca azul com um desenho de cachorro e meu nome escrito.

Acho que vou transformar essa menina em um chaveiro e pendurá-la na minha carteira.

Caio em cima dos cookies e do leite gelado. Como tanto que acho que minha barriga vai explodir. Lily apenas me observa comer tudo sem dizer nada.

- Será que agora você pode me dizer onde esteve o dia todo? – Ela diz quando eu me dou por satisfeito e lanço um belo de um arroto.

A ruiva me encara com o que ela espera que seja um ar autoritário, mas que a faz parecer uma menininha de birra porque quer mais chocolate de sobremesa. Eu aperto as bochechas dela e ela faz bico para mim.

Se eu tivesse uma irmãzinha, queria que fosse igual a Lily. Por isso ela tem que se casar logo com o Pontas e virar minha cunhada.

- Estive por aí, Moranguete.

- Por aí onde? - Ela insiste.

- Por aí. – Dou de ombros.

Ela bufa irritada.

- Eu fiz estrogonofe de almoço e você nem veio comer. Almoçamos só eu e Peter.

- De frango? – Não posso acreditar que perdi o estrogonofe!

- Com batata palha! Muita batata palha!

- Droga!

- Bom, você foi sei lá eu onde e nem para avisar! - Lily cruza os braços emburrada. - Fiquei sozinha o dia todo aqui!

Affe, ela deve estar naquela época do mês. Lily fica carentona assim quando está de TPM. Mês passado tivemos que ficar um fim de semana inteiro assistindo filmes românticos com ela. Se alguém saísse da sala ela chorava. Pior foi quando ela resolveu assistir uma droga de um filme sobre um cachorro que morre no final. Ficou agarrada em mim se debulhando em lágrimas. Eu não conseguia nem me mexer e tive que ficar na minha forma canina até ela pegar no sono. Pior que ela só o Remus fazendo aquele drama todo antes da lua cheia.

Não quero nem ver quando a TPM dela coincidir com a véspera da lua cheia.

Dou uma risada de cão e bagunço a cabeleira ruiva dela.

- E você pode me dizer que horas Pontas saiu daqui na noite passada? – mexo minhas sobrancelhas com um ar questionador.

Lily cora até a raiz dos cabelos e me olha irritada.

- Ele ficou um tempo aí. – Ela responde tentando imitar meu jeito de quem não se importa e falhando no meio do processo.

- Sei

Lily se senta novamente na bancada e olha para a janela. Ela coloca um pouco de leite na xícara de chá vazia.

- Pontas me disse que vocês transaram loucamente na noite passada.

Lily cospe todo o leite na minha cara.

-P¨&¨*&% M*&%¨$¨$, LILY!

Fecho meus olhos para não entrar leite neles e sinto a "delicadeza" das mãos de Lily secando meu rosto com o pano de prato.

- Você está querendo limpar ou lixar minha cara?

- Cale a boca! – A voz dela é quase tão áspera quanto o pano de prato – Pronto, pode abrir os olhos!

- Não é minha culpa se vocês dois são as pessoas mais enroladas que eu já conheci.

Sento-me à mesa no lugar mais longe possível da bancada onde Lily está com um olhar desolador.

- Não desconte em mim!

Lily faz cara de culpada.

Sou muito bom em fazer um drama. Se existisse algum tipo de premio por ser um ótimo ator bruxo dramático eu com certeza ganharia.

Lily pula da bancada e se aproxima de mim...

- Sirius – Ela se senta na cadeira do meu lado e eu me movo de modo a ficar virado de costas para ela. – Ah Sirius, vamos lá! Deixa de drama!

- Deixa de drama? – Me faço de revoltado – Vocês dois não se entendem! Brigam por causa de alguma coisa e ficam sem se falar por dias! Aí vão lá e dormem juntos. Agora são "amigos". Depois vocês brigam de novo. E sobra pra quem? PRA MIM! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

- Sirius! Não seja tão exagerado!

- Não estou exagerando nada – me viro para ela e faço a minha melhor performance de pobre coitado – Pontas ficou sem vir aqui me visitar por sua causa. Vocês são meus melhores amigos, não quero ter que escolher um dos dois.

- Sirius! – Lily parece ter caído no meu truque, mais um pouco e eu chego na parte do "meu amigo James é o melhor homem que você vai ter na sua vida" e ela vai correr para os braços dele e eu serei o padrinho do primeiro filho do casal. – Oh Sirius! Não sabia que você se sentia assim!

Lily está se preparando para me dar um abraço daqueles. Preciso impedi-la antes que ela resolva ficar agarrada em mim a noite inteira.

- Calma lá ruiva – Eu a paro – Não estou com vontade de virar cachorro agora.

O efeito de minhas palavras, da culpa que ela deve estar sentindo por ter dormido com James e, talvez, da época do mês foi fazer Lily se debulhar em lágrimas na minha frente.

Mulheres. Por que elas choram tanto?

- Ai Sirius! – Lily soluça – O que foi que eu fiz?

Eu pego um pouco de leite para Lily e alguns dos cookies restantes. A cena que se segue é algo que ficará na minha memória para sempre:

Lily Evans se acabando de chorar com o rosto todo manchado de lágrimas e cookies, a bocona arreganhada com comida semi mastigada a mostra e dizendo palavras aleatórias por entre os gemidos e soluços. Ao final de tudo, quando ela parece ter chorado tudo que existia dentro dela, a ruiva da uma fungada tão profunda que deve ter limpado toda a sujeira daquele cérebro cheio de livros.

Espero ela se acalmar sem dizer nada. Em parte por que gostaria de lhe dar um espaço e também por ficar com medo dela naquele estado monstruoso.

- Lily – Eu digo quando finalmente acredito ser seguro – Você ainda gosta do James não é?

A resposta vem em forma de soluço.

- Sabe, agora ele não é mais o namorado da sua melhor amiga. Não tem nada impedindo vocês dois de ficarem juntos.

Tiro um lenço do bolso e entrego para Lily assuar o nariz dela.

- Quer dizer, tem a maldição e tudo o mais. Só que as coisas não estão como estavam antes. Eu devo até acrescentar que acredito estarmos a apenas alguns passos de conseguir quebrá-la.

Dou um sorriso encorajador para Lily. Ela assua o nariz na minha frente e me devolve o lenço todo cheio de gosma.

Eca.

Intimidade é uma droga mesmo.

Infelizmente eu não posso ir embora e largá-la nesse estado. Sou obrigado a utilizar a minha tática secreta: Transformar-me em cachorro e deixar Lily ficar me penteando até ela cair no sono.

Lily demora para pegar no sono. Só vou embora quando a escuto ronronar. Ela ronrona enquanto dorme, isso é muito bizarro. Aposto que Pontas acha a coisa mais linda do mundo. Da para imaginar a cara de idiota babão dele olhando Lily dormir.

Pessoas apaixonadas são mesmo previsíveis.

Saio de fininho pela porta da cozinha. Escuto Molly se despedir de Arthur do lado de fora. Esses dois safadinhos.

Vou até o quintal para aparatar, normalmente eu iria diretamente para a frente atrapalhar os dois, fazer algum comentário maldoso sobre eles terem ficado fora duas noites seguidas e insinuar algo como: cuidado que aí vem mais um cabritinho ruivo. Mas hoje eu preciso resolver esse probleminha básico.

Chego na parte de trás da mansão onde tem uma entrada secreta em um dos cantos do muro. Transformo-me em cachorro porque assim é mais fácil passar pelos cantos escuros das passagens sem fazer barulho. Também por que é mais fácil enxergar no escuro como cão. Deixo minhas roupas em um cantinho escondido.

Alcanço rapidamente a área negra da mansão: as masmorras. É aqui onde Aluado costumava ficar quando criança. Ao voltarmos de Hogwarts o Patriarca decidiu que Remus não precisava ficar preso o tempo todo na masmorra e mandou construir um quarto para ele. Ele só ficava na masmorra durante a lua cheia. Não sei quanta diferença isso fazia já que o quarto dele fica aqui embaixo também e ele era proibido de freqüentar qualquer outro lugar durante o dia. Tínhamos que visitá-lo escondidos, porque visitas apenas com a autorização do Patriarca e ele nunca autorizava.

Tem uma passagem por aqui que vai dar exatamente onde eu quero ir. Só preciso me lembrar onde fica. Essas masmorras são muito sinistras. Acabo escolhendo uma passagem qualquer só para sair de lá e me perco.

Porcaria de mansão.

Depois de um bom tempo farejando e correndo de um lado para o outro consigo chegar onde eu preciso: O esconderijo do macaco.

Não escuto barulhos, mas sei que ele está aqui. Posso sentir o cheiro dele. Um cheiro insuportável. Passo pelo monte de sacos de sanito cheios de alguma coisa ilegal, pelo monte de comida semi consumida se decompondo e pelo lixo entulhado que ele deixa aqui. Vou dando uma revirada nas coisas a procura dele. Está cada vez mais perto.

Mundungus Fletcher, o possuído pelo maçado, é uma pessoa de veras estranha. Ele tem todo o dinheiro e comodidade de que precisa sendo um possuído. Mesmo assim ele ainda prefere ser um traficante de produtos mágicos ilegais e um ladrãozinho de merda. Até comida da cozinha ele rouba. Resumindo: ele é uma pessoa podre, por dentro e por fora também.

O cheiro horrível está cada vez mais perto. Escuto um barulho de coisas caindo vindo da portinha do banheiro que ele fez aqui. O maldito deve estar tentando fugir.

Com um empurrão canino eu abro a porta e agarro o desgraçado pelas pernas dando-lhe uma bela de uma mordida. Ele implora para que eu lhe solte, eu aumento a força na mordida. Sinto o gosto do sangue dele na minha língua. Escuto o choro dele ecoando em meus ouvidos. Não solto até que ele prometa que não vai fugir.

Então me transformo em humano novamente.

- P%¨%& Black, não preciso ficar vendo você pelado.

Seguro o macaco pela gola da roupa suja dele e o ergo uns 10 centímetros do chão.

- Cale a boca Fletcher. Você só fala quando eu disser que vai falar.

Vejo seus olhos lacrimosos se encherem de lágrimas. Além da escória o cara ainda é um covarde. Ainda posso sentir o gosto do sangue dele na minha boca.

ter que escovar meus dentes umas mil vezes depois dessa.

* * *

**NA: Mas um capítulo e agora sob o ponto de vista do nosso querido Sirius Black.**

**O que será que ele anda fazendo em gente? Será que ele vai quebrar a cara do Mundungus?**

**E Narcisa? Gostaram dela?**

**Bom, vamos as respostas das reviews:**

**Bahh S2: Que bom que você gostou da cena J&L do capítulo anterior. No próximo voltamos ao POV da Lily e teremos mais! Calma que já já vamos descobrir quem é o Patriarca. :D**

**Guest Desconhecido: James vai correr loucamente atrás da Lily, mas será que ela vai fugir dele ou vai ficar com ele de uma vez? Não sei, não sei. Lucius é o possuído pelo boi, coitado, ele está bem triste porque Narcisa não quis vê-lo. Obrigada pelo elogio! Quanto ao Sirius, calma que você já já descobre. (alias, você podia se identificar né?)**

**Cassia C: Olá! Não tinha te visto por aqui antes. Gostou desse capítulo? Obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!**

**Lalaias: andou viajando? Que vida boa heim! Para onde você foi de bom? A Lily é uma enrolada, ainda mais do que o James. Ela se sente culpada por gostar dele, porque ele foi "noivo" da Emmeline, mesmo Emme não se lembrando de nada. Bom, o Snape... a história dele vai ser contada em um capítulo especial. Não devemos tirar conclusões sobre ele ainda. :P hahahhaa. Sirius e o Patriarca tem uma relação tão louca quanto possível, será explicada em um capítulo especial. (bem quando vamos descobrir a maior parte dos segredos envolvendo a maldição e tudo mais) Fique no aguardo. :D**

**7Miss7Butterfly7: Olá! Seja bem vinda! Pode deixar que vou continuar o trabalho! Tenho um resumo de todos os capítulos já. Uma curiosidade: Você é de Portugal? **

**Miih Mcgonagall: :D Que bom que você gostou! Calma que já está chegando a parte do Patriarca. Hahahaha. **

**Um beijo para todos os meus leitores. **

**Agradecimentos especiais para quem manda reviews e para quem favoritou e seguiu minha fic.**

**Adoro todos!**

**Até semana que vem no próximo capítulo.**

**Novamente sobre o POV da Lily**


	14. Capítulo 14

O dia que eu mais detesto na semana é Domingo. Detesto mais que Segunda-Feira.

Domingo é tipo um dia morto. Nada abre nesse dia. Não que isso vá fazer alguma diferença já que ninguém tem vontade de sair, porque está curtindo a ressaca da noite de Sábado ou porque está deprimido demais lembrando que o próximo dia será Segunda feira.

A única coisa boa que eu tinha nesse dia, eram os almoços que minha mãe costumava fazer. Meus avós e tios sempre vinham nos visitar e todos nós tínhamos uma bela refeição em família. Aos poucos a família foi diminuindo, até que sobramos somente eu e Petúnia. Será que ela pensa em mim de vez em quando?

Eu sempre penso nela. Quer dizer, pensava. Hoje em dia é menos doloroso me lembrar de como nos afastamos. Acho que é por causa dos meninos. Por mais baderneiros e cheios de problemas que eles sejam, eles são como, sei lá, minha nova família.

E eu, sempre estragando as coisas, vou lá e passo a noite com James Potter. James Potter que deveria ser tipo meu irmão, ou algo do assim, já que ele faz parte da família dos Marotos. O ex- namorado da minha melhor amiga, mesmo ela não se lembrando do que houve entre os dois. Não se fica com o ex de uma amiga. Ou melhor dizendo, não se dorme com o ex da sua melhor amiga.

Eu não posso ficar pensando nisso. Tenho que esquecer o que aconteceu.

Lily, você tem que esquecer tudo.

Só ficou muito mais difícil depois daquele café da manhã. Do jeito fofo como ele se empolgou com as panquecas e ficou com o rosto todo sujo de chocolate. A cara que ele fez quando tomou o café e percebeu que estava gelado. O modo como ele me aconchegou em seus braços para me livrar dos olhares curiosos na lanchonete. E aquele beijo.

Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Não queria que acabasse nunca.

Porque eu tenho que ficar assim, toda derretida, por James novamente? Não podemos ficar juntos. E não é só por causa de Emmeline, é também por causa da maldição.

Uma coisa que eu percebi sobre essa maldição e que eu nunca comentei com ninguém é que a essência dela não está no animal que cada um representa e no fato de eles se transformarem quando abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto. A maldição é na verdade, o elo entre os doze e a pessoa que eles chamam de Patriarca. É como naquela historinha antiga que minha mãe costumava me contar sobre uma festa no céu...

"Deus chamou todos os animais para uma festa"

O Patriarca deve ser como o Deus da historinha. O gato é o mais amaldiçoado de todos porque ele não foi à festa. E nenhum deles pode abraçar uma pessoa do sexo oposto sem se transformar no animal que representa porque eles estão todos presos ao Patriarca. Eles não podem amar ninguém a não ser o Patriarca e devem obedecê-lo cegamente.

Essa é a única explicação plausível que eu encontrei para tudo o que acontece naquela mansão.

Não posso ficar com James. Isso só faria mal a ele e ao Patriarca também. Porque eu tenho a impressão de que o Patriarca é maluco daquele jeito porque através do Elo ele consegue sentir as emoções dos doze. Sentir emoções de doze pessoas, mais o gato, deve ser muito difícil. Deixaria qualquer um louco.

E também, bem, nós somos amigos. E ele é o ex da minha melhor amiga. Eu fiz a coisa certa.

Lily, você fez a coisa certa.

Então porque eu me sinto tão mal?

O sol se pôs, a noite caiu, Sirius veio aqui em casa. Eu chorei horrores e ele ficou me fazendo companhia até eu pegar no sono. E aqui estou eu, ainda pensando nessa porcaria de noite que eu passei com James.

Tento mudar a direção dos meus pensamentos para Sirius. Ele gosta de passar uma imagem de pessoa que não se importa com nada e nem ninguém, mas ele faz isso só para disfarçar. Ele é um amigo fiel e muito companheiro. E eu acho que ele está tramando alguma coisa, ontem passou o dia todo fora e não me disse onde estava. Não sei bem o que é...

Preciso descobrir.

E também preciso descobrir como é que eu vou olhar para a cara de James Potter a próxima vez que eu o encontrar.

Levanto-me da minha cama e paro na frente do espelho. Fico um bom tempo treinando expressões e frases para a próxima vez que eu ver James.

Pareço uma adolescente idiota.

Ridículo.

- Ah olá James – na minha ultima tentativa ouço minha voz fanha e nada casual.

Lanço meus braços ao ar como sinal de desistência e me jogo na minha cama. O relógio marca 7h30. Ontem há essa hora eu estava cochilando agarrada no braço forte de James depois da nossa bela noite nada dormida.

Me pego relembrando novamente a noite que passamos juntos. A sensação dos lábios de James sobre a minha pele, o calor do corpo dele sobre o meu, seu cheiro, seu gosto.

James, você podia ser menos perfeito.

E mais uma vez me recordo do beijo que trocamos na saída do restaurante. Tive que me controlar para não levá-lo de volta para minha casa e dessa vez usar a cama, para variar. Porque eu estou com um monte de hematomas e uma dor nas costas que não é de Deus.

Pensando nisso agora, e por isso eu me refiro a todas as coisas que fizemos lá embaixo, eu chego à conclusão de que talvez ele não fosse muito experiente. Ok. Ele não era nada experiente. Não digo na parte dos beijos, essa parte ele sabia muito bem. Eu me refiro a todo o resto. Ele ficou bastante surpreso com várias coisas.

Bom, Emmeline nunca comentou nada sobre as intimidades dela e James quando eles estavam juntos. E isso é bem estranho, Emmeline adora contar as partes mais pornográficas da vida amorosa dela em detalhes surpreendentes que deixam qualquer um morrendo de vergonha. (talvez a única pessoa que consiga ouvir uma conversa dessas sem ficar sem graça seja Sirius).

Agora não adianta eu perguntar, já que ela não vai se lembrar de nada e mesmo que ela lembrasse seria uma coisa bem inapropriada. Algo do tipo: Emmeline, lembra quando você estava com James? Vocês transaram?

Será que ela é virgem?

Não, não é possível. James Potter é um homem de 24 anos, saudável, atraente, simpático, inteligente, divertido e engraçado.

Que nunca mais ficou com ninguém depois do "ocorrido" com Emmeline.

Merlin...

Eu tirei a virgindade de James Potter.

Eu tirei a virgindade de James Potter e depois disse que nós devíamos ser "apenas amigos".

Sou uma vaca.

Como é que eu vou olhar para cara dele depois dessa?

Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

Me disperso de meus devaneios quando escuto uma barulheira vinda do banheiro do corredor. Molly está passando mal, de novo.

Ela tem passado mal praticamente todos os dias de manhã. Aposto que ela está grávida de novo.

Desço e vou para cozinha preparar um chá de boldo para minha colega ruiva. Aproveito e pego um teste de gravidez que eu comprei para ela semana passada e até agora não tive coragem de entregar. Molly chega rastejante.

- Oh Lily, querida. – Ela pega a xícara de chá agradecida – muito obrigada.

Eu respiro fundo, buscando minha coragem grifinória. O teste de gravidez chacoalha dentro do meu bolso. Acho que devo ir direto ao ponto, sem rodeios.

- Molly – tento parecer o mais compreensiva possível – eu acho que você está grávida.

Ao invés de se debulhar em lágrimas ou cuspir todo o chá de boldo na minha cara, Molly coloca a mão na barriga dela com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Agradeço mentalmente a Merlin por Molly não ter cuspido o chá quente na minha cara. Depois eu coloco o teste de gravidez em cima da bancada. Molly ri.

- Lily, já estive grávida outras quatro vezes. Eu não preciso de um teste para saber.

- Você já foi ao médico?

- Falei com James ontem na mansão. Ele vem aqui hoje para me examinar.

Ótimo. Vou ter que me trancar novamente no meu quarto treinando o que vou fazer quando ele aparecer.

Molly continua sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Tem mulheres que nascem para ser mães. Eu acho que não tenho esse dom. As crianças tendem a me odiar e o sentimento costuma ser recíproco.

- Acho que dessa vez vai ser uma menina.

Eu tento parecer o mais feliz possível com essa situação toda. A verdade é que eu detesto esse lance de casamento e filhos. O que a maioria das bruxas da minha idade acha a coisa mais linda eu acho a imagem do inferno. Um marido chato querendo que eu cozinhe e arrume a casa enquanto um pirralho insuportável chora grudado nas minhas pernas fazendo xixi nas calças. Que horror. Isso não é pra mim.

Mas tem gente como Molly que adora crianças. Que bom né? Já que ela está caminhando para a sexta ovelha ruiva. Se for uma menina, tenho dó dessa pobre coitada. CINCO irmãos! Ela vai ter que ser muito forte para agüentar isso!

Espero que Molly não peça para eu ser a madrinha da criaturinha.

Levo um susto com o barulho do meu celular vindo do andar de cima. Quase ninguém me liga. O que é obvio, já que sou uma bruxa e bruxos gostam de usar corujas ao invés de celulares. Nunca entendi porque eles preferem isso.

Consigo chegar a tempo de atender o celular antes da pessoa desistir de me ligar. É Emmeline.

-Lily! – A voz dela está tensa.

- O que foi Emmeline?

- É Alice! Estou aqui na casa dela, ela não para de chorar.

- Meus Deus! Estou indo!

Coloco a primeira roupa que vejo no armário e saio correndo escada abaixo. Quando estou saindo dou de cara com Sirius. Ele está com um belo de um olho roxo, fedendo a podre e com os cabelos todos nojentos.

- Nossa, onde é o incêndio? – ele consegue ser idiota mesmo nesse estado bizarro em que se encontra.

- Preciso ir ver Alice. Ela está mal. Conversamos depois – digo enquanto me preparo para aparatar.

Não sei nem como é que eu me lembrei onde é a casa de Alice. Só vim aqui uma vez desde que ela se mudou.

É um lugar super fofo, parece uma casinha de boneca, a cara dela. Alice sempre foi muito delicada, educada e cor de rosa, costumávamos chamá-la de princesa quando éramos crianças. Emmeline sempre foi uma moleca, ela usava calças masculinas ao invés das saias de prega como uniforme, isso deixava a professora Macgonnagal doida. E eu, bem, sempre fui a desleixada do trio. Andava por aí com o cabelo sem pentear, com uma meia de cada tipo e o uniforme torto. Às vezes eu até colocava a roupa do avesso. Juro que eu nem percebia.

Bato na porta, que por sinal é roxa, e Emmeline me atende. Ela me faz entrar enquanto coloca o casaco e vai saindo apressada.

- Ela está no quarto. Eu vou comprar sorvete, chocolate e tranqueiras de urgência.

- Nossa, ela está tão mal assim?

- É pior do que você imagina.

Emmeline corre para fora e eu saio à procura do quarto de Alice. A casa dela é térrea e tem uns três quartos. Um deles ela usa como escritório e o outro como Ateliê. Alice adora ficar inventando roupas meigas e cheias de babados. Se Molly estiver mesmo esperando uma menina, vou encomendar umas roupinhas bem gays, tipo aquelas com toquinhas de bichinhos. Fico imaginando um bebezinho ruivo todo gordinho com um vestidinho marrom e uma toquinha com orelhas de urso. Que fofo! Eu esmagaria até chorar e então devolveria para a mãe dar um jeito.

Ok Lily, foco.

Encontro o quarto de Alice e vejo um monte de roupas esparramadas no chão, a cama está toda desarrumada e os milhões de ursos de pelúcia dela estão espalhados de qualquer jeito pelo quarto. Nenhum sinal da princesa Disney em lugar algum.

- Lice?

Levo um tropeção na bagunça do quarto e caio de cara no chão. Só então percebo que o monte de roupas na verdade é Alice. A cara dela está praticamente grudada no chão, vejo seus olhinhos negros lacrimosos e o rosto redondo todo vermelho debaixo de uma camiseta azul marinho. Ela está parecendo um filhotinho de raposa tristonho.

Alice consegue ser fofa até quando está chorando.

- Ah, Lice! – Eu abraço o punhado de roupas e escuto minha amiga soluçando. E pensar que ontem a noite era eu assim e Sirius, coitado, tendo que me aturar esmagando ele em sua forma canina.

Sirius é o cão mais fofo do mundo. Ele consegue animar qualquer um. Eu deveria ter trazido ele aqui para fazer Alice feliz.

- LI LI LILY. – a voz de Alice sai baixa e rouca. Ela deve estar chorando faz um bom tempo.

- Princesa, o que aconteceu?

- FRA FRAN FRANK TER TERMINOU COMIGOOOOOOO

Minha vontade é dizer "A nossa, mas já?", por sorte consigo reprimir meu desejo e a abraço ao invés de dizer alguma coisa.

Alice tem menos sorte no amor do que eu. Digo isso porque, ao contrário da minha pessoa, ela se apaixona com a mesma facilidade que bebe dois litros de água por dia. Ou seja, super rápido. Depois se decepciona e fica toda tristonha pelos cantos.

Só que, bom, nunca a vi nesse estado por causa de ninguém, o cara deve ter sido muito F%¨%$%$ com ela.

- Vamos princesa, saia daí de baixo para a gente conversar. – tento convencer Alice a sair debaixo das roupas dela (reparei que ela jogou todas as roupas do armário no chão e então se enfiou embaixo delas, isso é que eu chamo de fossa).

A menina não sai do lugar por mais que eu tente. Até puxei o pé dela e o que levei em troca foi um belo de um chute na cara. Alice consegue ser mais dramática do que eu quando ela quer. Quer dizer, eles estavam juntos a menos de um mês! Não é como se o cara fosse, por exemplo, o ex-namorado da melhor amiga dela, portador de uma maldição sinistra e melhor amigo do seu ex-namorado que agora é seu vizinho! (minha vida é mesmo uma droga).

Quando Emme volta, nós duas montamos uma estratégia inovadora para fazer Alice sair de sua toca: trilha de bombons. Também fizemos um chá de Camomila (o preferido de Alice) e colocamos bem na mesinha da sala, coloquei o feitiço para deixar o chá mais cheiroso. Em meia hora ela aparece, parecendo uma corsa assustada, e se senta na beiradinha do sofá. Eu coloco chá em uma xícara e um pedaço de bolo em um dos pratinhos de sobremesa para Lice.

Não dizemos nada para não assustá-la e fazê-la correr novamente para baixo das roupas. Alice da umas fungadas de vez em quando. Ela come dois pedaços de bolo antes de começar a falar...

- Eu não sei o que houve! Não sei o que eu fiz! – Ela soluça e várias lágrimas caem de seus olhos. – Frank simplesmente me mandou uma carta essa manhã. Estava escrito: Está tudo terminado. Sendo que ontem ele disse que me amava.

Alice aponta para a carta e eu vejo um papel branco. Está escrito exatamente o que Alice disse e só isso. Não tem nem um "Querida Alice" ali. Fico surpresa ao ver que o selo do envelope é o mesmo das cartas que Sirius recebe da mansão.

Não, não deve ser. Eu devo estar imaginando coisas.

Emme e eu abraçamos Alice enquanto ela chora mais um pouquinho.

- O que eu vou dizer para a senhora Longbotton? – Ela funga tristonha.

- Senhora Longbotton? – Eu pergunto baixinho para Emmeline.

- É a mãe dele – Ela responde.

Frank Longbotton. Já ouvi esse nome antes. Onde foi?

Tenho uma Epifania quando me recordo.

Cara, Frank Longbotton! FRANK LONGBOTTON! É o mesmo que estava com o Patriarca aquela vez na mansão dos Clow. Alice disse o nome dele umas mil vezes e só agora eu associei a pessoa.

Essa descoberta me leva a pensar em como eu gostaria de ir até a mansão tirar satisfações com esse canalha. Poxa, o cara é amaldiçoado, sabe como o Patriarca é e mesmo assim vai lá e engana minha Alice!

Veja só a menina! Ela é super meiga e feliz! Parece que saiu de um conto de fadas, é OBVIO que ela é ingênua e acredita em qualquer coisa que dizem para ela, qualquer um sabe disso! É só olhar a carinha redonda e lindinha dela! Ele tirou proveito da minha menina...

Ou isso, ou o Patriarca descobriu o caso dos dois e sentou a porrada no pobre coitado.

Preciso descobrir o que aconteceu.

E assim eu vou parar na parte de trás da mansão dos Clow. Isso depois de Alice nos convencer de que está melhor e vai ficar bem, só precisa ficar um tempo sozinha. Emme não gostou nada disso, mas aceitou e foi embora. Já eu...

Aparatei em Godric's Hollow.

Está ficando frio e eu não saí com nenhum casaco. Vou resolver isso o mais rápido possível e dar o fora daqui.

Não consigo me lembrar onde era aquela entrada secreta muito louca por onde Severus me arrastou naquele dia da briga com James. Poxa vida. Ando de um lado para o outro e não encontro a droga da entrada.

Estou distraída tentando fingir que sou apenas uma pessoa de boa andando por aí, e não uma possível assaltante, quando sinto um cutucão no meu ombro.

- Lily?

Regulus Black, o coelho negro e hiperativo está parado na minha frente com uma roupa de ginástica super escalafobética. Ele está até mesmo usando uma faixa cor de laranja com listras verde limão na testa. Jesus! O que é isso?

Não consegui disfarçar. Dei uma olhada para ele de cima a baixo analisando a roupa.

- Eu fui correr em um parque trouxa que tem aqui perto! - Ele da uma voltinha todo feliz, me mostrando a roupa dele - Gostou da minha roupa? A moça da loja me disse que era a última moda!

- A nossa, é mesmo uma beleza - não tenho coragem de dizer que ele está ridículo.

A moça da loja deve estar morrendo de rir dele agora. O fez de idiota. Bruxos tradicionais são mesmo uns patetas.

- Se você está procurando um jeito de entrar - Regulus chega bem perto de mim e sussurra no meu ouvido – Acho que precisa ir mais para a esquerda.

Ele sorri, segura minha mão e sai me puxando até a entrada secreta. Quer dizer, não deve ser tão secreta, aparentemente todo mundo sabe onde é. Menos eu.

Entramos pelo vão disfarçado do muro e vamos caminhando por uma passagem mais light do que a ultima pela qual eu passei. Ainda bem, só de imaginar o monte de bichos horríveis que devem viver nas partes subterrâneas da mansão já tenho vontade de chorar.

- Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar Frank Longbotton? – pergunto enquanto nos equilibramos em tábuas de madeira. Acho que estamos no forro da casa.

- Sei sim. – Regulus me ajuda a pular um pedaço de telha – Ele estava no jardim do lago hoje de manhãzinha. Parecia um zumbi, nem se mexia. Acho que ele deve estar lá ainda.

- Você pode me levar até lá?

Regulus sorri. É incrível como ele sempre está sorrindo.

Continuamos nossa empreitada pelo que eu acho ser o forro da mansão. Temos que nos desviar de umas corujas mal humoradas pelo caminho, pelo menos não são ratos.

- O que exatamente você precisa falar com o Frank? - Regulus me pergunta depois de um tempo caminhando em silencio.

Não posso dizer a ele que vou falar sobre Alice. Quer dizer, isso é uma coisa dela.

Ele me encara com o rosto virado em sinal de dúvida, o óculos de sol redondo e gigantesco que ele está usando faz com que o garoto pareça uma mosca na balada. Definitivamente, trouxas não usam esse tipo de roupas para correr no parque. Ele deve ter chamado MUITA atenção.

Nota mental: comprar roupas novas de corrida para Regulus de natal.

- Ok. Acho que você não pode me dizer né? - ele sorri para mim, um sorriso de menino. Regulus é muito fofo.

- Sinto muito Regis - digo envergonhada. Ele pega minha mão e balança meu braço para frente e para traz.

- Tudo bem Lils.

Ele da uma piscadela para mim e nesse momento eu vejo como ele e Sirius são parecidos. Os dois têm os mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados e meio puxadinhos, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo nariz e a mesma cor do cabelo. Eles devem ser parentes bem próximos, até o sobrenome é o mesmo. Devem ser tipo primos. O que é muito estranho, porque os dois nem se conheciam até pouco tempo atrás.

Chegamos ao jardim e ele se despede de mim com instruções de como eu faço para sair. Também diz para eu tomar cuidado e não ser vista. Isso obviamente eu já sabia. Vou andando agachada nos canteiros de flores dando uma espiadela de vez em quando para ver se encontro Frank. O vejo próximo do lago, parado.

Talvez não seja Frank. Talvez seja uma estátua dele.

Aproximo-me e dou uma cutucada para me certificar se é mesmo uma estátua.

Ele virou o rosto para mim. E devo dizer, ele está tão mal quanto Alice. Ou melhor dizendo, está bem pior.

- Vim falar sobre Alice. – Decido ser curta e grossa igual a carta que ele mandou para minha amiga.

Ele volta a encarar o lago em sua pose de estátua. Passam-se vários minutos e ele não me diz nada.

- Você estava com ela não é?

Frank vira o rosto para mim novamente com os olhos arregalados de zumbi e o rosto meio cinza. Será que ele vai comer meu cérebro?

- Você não deveria estar aqui, Evans.

Ok. O ser parece estar em uma fossa sem fim, mesmo assim, ele poderia responder minhas perguntas.

- Então é mesmo você? – Tento outra vez, agora super ríspida.

Os olhos arregalados de Frank se enchem de lágrimas e ele começa a andar para longe de mim sem dizer nada.

- Espera. - Se esse cara pensa que vou desistir só porque o vi a ponto de chorar ele está muito enganado. Alice é minha amiga e ele deve uma satisfação a ela. Nem que seja uma bem ruim. Puxo-o pelo braço e ele fica sem reação, acho que esperava que eu fosse embora como uma perdedora. - Você tem que dar pelo menos uma satisfação a Alice. Diga a ela que não a ama mais.

- Mas isso seria uma mentira – Ele diz calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia. Poxa Frank, muito obrigada por ser assim: um IDIOTA.

- Colega - perdi toda a paciência que eu nunca tive - Pouco me importa se sua consciência vai ficar suja. Entendeu? Não é JUSTO você fazer isso com a MINHA amiga! Se você a amasse mesmo, teria dito algo melhor do que "não é você, sou eu". Alias, nem ISSO você disse! E terminou por carta? Qual é a sua?

Consigo arrancar uma expressão de ódio dele. É meio assustador.

- Então me diz como é que se termina com uma pessoa que você ainda AMA? – Dessa vez ele não soa como um morto vivo e sim como um ator de filmes dramáticos, com direito mãos no ar e tudo mais - Como é que eu ia olhar para ela e terminar tudo? Responda-me isso Evans!

- Não sei Longbotton. Só sei de uma coisa: você é um COVARDE!

Não sei por que eu fiz isso...

Dei lhe as costas e fui correndo para qualquer direção. Meu rosto queimando, meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Frank não é o único covarde, eu também sou. Porque não tenho coragem de admitir meus sentimentos e muito menos de fazer algo em relação a eles. Sou uma ridícula. Uma hipócrita.

O legal é que agora estou perdida.

Beleza.

É um jardim bem bonito esse onde encontrei Frank. O problema é que esse jardim parece um labirinto gigantesco. Está muito frio e agora começou a chover. E eu nem tinha reparado que o céu estava cinza. Não trouxe guarda chuva, não trouxe minha varinha, não trouxe nem um casaquinho. Isso é tudo culpa da Emmeline que me deixou desesperada para ver Alice, saí de casa de qualquer jeito.

Droga.

Decido me abrigar embaixo de uma árvore gigante que tem por aqui e aproveitar para me esconder dos possíveis transeuntes. A árvore é mesmo gigante, porém, infelizmente, não consegue barrar todas as gotas enormes da chuva e algumas delas caem na minha cabeça. Com a sorte que eu tenho certamente pegarei uma gripe daquelas. Meus dentes começam a ranger de frio.

Ótimo. Vou morrer congelada.

Tento me distrair olhando para a paisagem. É mesmo um jardim bem legal, eu acho que em algum lugar por aqui fica a mesa onde eu e Tonks tomamos um chá com o Patriarca. Vejo uma das entradas da casa bem do meu lado esquerdo. É uma porta toda cheia de entalhes dos doze animais e vários detalhes em ouro, muito bonita. Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

Isso me leva a pensar no que uma pessoa tem na cabeça para gastar tanto dinheiro em uma droga de uma porta. Tanta coisa para se fazer e você resolve comprar uma porta. Fala sério.

Meu deus que frio! Não sinto mais os dedos dos meus pés de tão congelados e molhados que eles estão. Tento me lembrar de como era ficar seca e quentinha na minha casa. Parece que foi anos atrás quando acordei hoje na minha cama quentinha. Tão quentinha.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A voz da minha consciência ressoa.

Unmm, não. Não foi a voz da minha consciência. Foi uma pessoa pequenina com um guarda chuvas três vezes maior que ela, um cabelo curto e um rostinho de porcelana. Nossa, que pessoinha mais bonitinha.

- Evans... Evans?

A pessoinha me sacode com força. Como é forte essa coisinha. Deve ter 1m50, mas é forte como um touro. Tem um belo par de olhos castanhos. Eu já vi esses olhos antes... Uma vez em um chá da tarde.

Oh céus! O Patriarca.

- Trrreeee...

Tento dizer alguma coisa antes que ele me mate. Não consigo. Meus dentes estão rangendo muito. Sinto meus pés dando uma leve flutuada e vejo que o Patriarca está com a varinha dele lançando um feitiço em mim. Ai que bom, me mate logo porque não agüento mais esse frio dos infernos.

- Evans! - De repente me sinto seca e quente. Então é assim que nos sentimos quando morremos? E essa voz que me chacoalha? É Deus?

- AAAIIIII! - Não, Deus não teria me dado um tapa na cara.

Olho para os lados e percebo que estou dentro da mansão novamente e estou toda seca. E o Patriarca está me encarando com uma expressão que eu não consigo decifrar.

Legal, estou bem ferrada.

Fico estática, em estado de choque por algum tempo. Até que uma onda de dor e ardência toma conta do meu rosto novamente. Levei outro tapa.

- Garota, presta atenção - O Patriarca me chacoalha. Fico sem reação - Você precisa sair daqui antes que ele chegue. Vá embora.

Antes que quem chegue?

O Patriarca me solta e corre para um canto da parede. Ele encosta a varinha em um quadro e diz alguma coisa. Uma porta se abre. Ele me encara impaciente com os braços cruzados e então bufa.

- Qual o problema com você? É retardada? Vai logo!

Escuto o barulho de uma porta se abrindo. O Patriarca entra em pânico.

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Ele suplica em sussurros enquanto tenta me levar até a entrada - Vá embora! Se ele te ver aqui vai me fazer... Vai me fazer te machucar.

Não discuto com ele apenas entro na passagem que se fecha imediatamente atrás de mim. Escuto a voz do mordomo sinistro bem longe.

- Trouxe seu almoço, senhor Patriarca.

Ok. Cada dia que passa eu acho que as pessoas dessa mansão são mais macabras e bizarras. Nada é o que parece nesse lugar. Acho melhor eu não me meter mais com essas pessoas. Só que, o Patriarca, será que ele não é o real vilão dessa história?

Bom, vou pensar melhor nisso quando estiver debaixo da minha cama quentinha comendo pipoca enquanto assisto "O diário de Bridget Jones"

Chego em casa e vejo Sirius sentadinho no sofá com um pedaço de carne crua na cara.

- Moranguete! Como está Alice?

Tiro o bife cru da cara dele. Escuto vários gemidos de dor. Que senhor olho roxo é esse?

- Onde está Molly?

- No escritório com _**Pontas**_.

Ele diz Pontas com uma voz melosa e cantante. Vou matar James por ter dito o que aconteceu a ele. MATAR!

Oh Céus! James está aqui. Não estou preparada ainda!

Preciso descobrir se ele era mesmo virgem. Ou talvez não.

Melhor não.

Melhor sim.

Sento-me no sofá ao lado do meu amigo cão. Ele me encara com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sirius...

Não acredito que eu vou fazer isso. Não acredito mesmo.

- Diga, moranguete.

- Você sabe se... sabe?

- Sei o que?

- Sabe?

- O que, Evans?

- Bom... Sobre... Você sabe... Seu colega e tudo o mais... Ele já tinha... É... Feito algo... Do tipo antes?

Para uma pessoa com o nível de malícia que ele tem, Sirius demorou um bom tempo para entender a minha pergunta. Não vou culpá-lo. Afinal, eu devo ter soado bizarramente indecifrável. Pela cara que ele fez agora, eu acho que minhas suspeitas são mesmo verdadeiras.

- Isso é muito pessoal, Evans. Se você quiser saber, pergunte para ele.

Essa resposta só me diz que ou Potter é um pervertido e já traçou metade da Inglaterra, ou ele era mesmo um ser puro. Tenho certeza que James Potter não traçou metade da Inglaterra. Isso me deixa desesperada.

- OH CÉUS! Ele era mesmo virgem? – Levanto-me do sofá - Sirius, eu desvirginei o Potter? Eu tirei a inocência dele?

Sirius tem uma crise de risos sem fim. Queria saber qual é a graça. A primeira vez de uma pessoa é algo importante. E eu estraguei a de James Potter. Tudo o que ele vai lembrar sobre esse momento mágico é que ele e a mulher com quem ele transou estavam bêbados e nem sequer se amavam. Sirius ri mais ainda quando eu falo isso para ele.

- Tudo bem que Pontas é mesmo uma mulherzinha para essas coisas. – Sirius diz quando ele consegue recuperar o fôlego – Todo mundo sabe que ele te ama e tudo mais, ele deve mesmo é estar nas nuvens. Além disso, ele fez algumas coisas com a sua amiga, só não chegou nos finalmentes com ela. Não que ela chegue aos seus pés, se tudo o que eu ouvi falar sobre ruivas for mesmo verdade. Pontas é o maior sortudo da face da terra.

James me ama?

- James ama Emmeline. Ele não me ama.

Sirius pensa no que acabou de dizer e então fica branco da cor da parede da sala.

- O que?

- E bem, eu não sei disso. Quer dizer, eu sou uma pessoa, então faço parte de todo mundo. E se eu não sei então isso quer dizer que nem todo mundo sabe.

Ele olha para o meu relógio de parede e se levanta do sofá com um pulo.

- A nossa... – Ele diz enquanto corre como um louco para fora da minha casa - olha só que horas. Eu vou ali. Para aquele lado. Adeus.

E assim Sirius se vai e me deixa aqui, me sentindo pior do que eu já estava antes.

James me ama? Como ele pode me amar? Não faz nem três meses ele estava todo deprimido por causa do casamento de Emmeline. Sirius está enganado. Ele só pode estar enganado.

Ele tem que estar enganado.

Por que se ele não estiver o que eu fiz é mil vezes pior do que eu imaginava. E agora?

Eu chamo ele para sair? Mando flores? Peço desculpas por tê-lo deflorado?

- Oi Lily, tudo bom? – James entra na sala segurando sua maleta de medicamentos e vestido de social em pleno Domingo. Quem se veste de social em pleno Domingo?

Oh céus! James Potter!

Minha resposta ao olá dele vem em forma de espirro.

Acho que estou ficando gripada.

**NA: **

**O capítulo de hoje veio sem flashback. Esqueci de fazer. Sorry.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Guest desconhecido: A Lily é uma complicada. Ela tende a exagerar um pouco as coisas, você pode perceber por esse capítulo. Respondida a sua pergunta sobre o Patriarca? Poxa, não odeie ele ainda. Coitadinho.**

**7Miss7Butterfly7: *_* tenho uma leitora internacional! Senti-me importante agora! O Sirius tem as melhores opiniões de todos os tempos, amei fazer o POV dele. Vai ter mais! E vou fazer um capítulo no POV do Remus também.**

**Baah.S2: O Mundungus é a escória também não gosto dele. Fiquei super brava quando ele começou a roubar as coisas da casa do Sirius no livro. Pode deixar que ele vai apanhar muito ainda.**

**Miih Macgonnagal: Estamos quase chegando no Patriarca. (eu digo isso pra você praticamente todo capítulo né?) Gostou da participação dele nesse capítulo?**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews e pelos favs que recebi.**

**Um beijo a todas as leitoras e até o próximo capítulo.**


	15. Capítulo 15

_Um rapaz de aproximadamente 18 anos caminha devagar pelas pequenas ruas do vilarejo de Godric's Hollow. O jeito como ele anda, os ombros curvados e cabeça baixa, indicam sinais de desanimo. Há um corte profundo em seu rosto que se estende da testa até a pálpebra do olho esquerdo, por pouco ele não perde a visão de um dos olhos. _

_Ele não se importaria se isso acontecesse. James Potter daria a visão dos dois olhos em troca da felicidade de Emmeline Vance. Sim, ele daria._

_Pois ela havia tentado suicídio por sua culpa. E disso ele nunca esqueceria._

_Enquanto ele anda chutando as poucas pedras que encontra soltas no chão de paralelepípedos não nota nada do que se passa ao seu redor. Nem mesmo a garota que cruza a rua tempestuosamente, esbarrando em qualquer coisa que ela atrapalhe sua passagem. Os cabelos vermelhos dela esvoaçam por todos os lados, seus olhos brilham intensamente._

_- Potter! – Ela puxa o braço de James Potter com uma força incrível para uma garota daquele tamanho._

_James Potter está em um estado de depressão tão alto que pouco se importa com o tapa que ele leva no rosto. _

_- O que foi que você fez com ela? – Os olhos de Lily Evans estão cheios de lágrimas. Lágrimas de raiva._

_Não há resposta. Não há nem mesmo uma troca de olhares. Ele não consegue encará-la. Não conseguiria encarar ninguém nas circunstancias atuais. _

_Ela muito menos._

* * *

Tudo o que eu precisava agora era um James Potter de social, com os cabelos bagunçados e os óculos de aro redondo pendendo tortos no rosto. Esses óculos só ficam bons nele. Aliás, qualquer coisa fica boa nesse cara. É incrível isso!

- Ah... - Vai Lily, você ensaiou muito hoje de manhãzinha. Está preparada para isso - oi James.

Espirro novamente.

- Nossa – ele sorri e vem chegando mais perto de mim. Uma bola de vento começa a se formar no meu estômago - acho que você pegou uma gripe.

Espirro novamente.

- Não é nada disso. – dou um passo para trás antes que ele resolva me examinar. – É só uma rinite de nada.

James arruma os óculos no rosto e me encara, de repente muito sério.

- Certo então. – ele dá de ombros, mal-humorado, passa reto por mim e abre a porta da sala.

Droga. Eu não deveria ter falado desse jeito com ele.

Não foi isso que eu ensaiei!

- James...

- Cadê o Sirius? – Ele me pergunta ríspido.

A bola de vento do meu estômago está se transformando em ventania.

Peça desculpas Lily.

- Ele saiu. – Me aproximo dele - Não sei para onde foi. Eu acho que ele foi para casa.

- Vou para lá ver o olho roxo dele. - Ele vai saindo.

Eu vou me desesperando.

- É, ele estava com um olho bem roxo. Acho que se meteu em uma briga. – Eu dou risada tentando dar uma aliviada no clima. – Esse Sirius viu?

James não ri. Ele nem olha para mim.

- Olha – ele segura a maçaneta da porta e troca o peso de um pé para outro. – Não precisa fazer isso.

- Fazer o que?

- Tentar falar comigo. Não precisa.

- James não é isso. Me... me desculpe.

Ele sorri amargo. Não acreditou em mim.

- Tá bom então.

E ele vai embora chateado.

Eu sinto aquela dorzinha chata de quando se briga com alguém que se gosta muito. Odeio essa dor.

Quero chorar.

Fiquei tão mal que perdi a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa.

Não quero falar com ninguém. Não quero comer. Não quero nem tomar um banho quente para me recuperar da chuva que eu peguei hoje de manhã. Só quero ficar sozinha no meu quarto. Me tranco lá o resto do dia.

Molly bate na porta umas duas vezes e eu digo que estou cansada e não quero ver ninguém. Remus e Sirius também tentam falar comigo. Sirius inclusive entra no meu quarto quando eu não respondo. Eu, obviamente, finjo estar dormindo. Escuto os dois conversando com James no corredor.

- Cara, o que foi que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada! Ela disse que está cansada, vocês viram que está dormindo!

- São 20h00! Duvido que ela esteja dormindo! Ela nem comeu!

- Pontas! Vá lá pedir desculpas!

- Já disse que não fiz nada. Quer saber, me deixem em paz.

Os passos de James ecoam pela escada.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que foi que aconteceu?

Acho que Sirius deu de ombros ou fez alguma cara bizarra para Remus...

- Só espero que não fiquem um mês todo sem se falar como da outra vez.

Depois de um tempo deitada, acabo pegando no sono. Tenho vários pesadelos e acordo a noite toda com calafrios. Não me levanto para ver se estou com febre, porque estou com preguiça.

Resolvo ir mais cedo para o trabalho sem tomar café porque não quero falar com ninguém. Passo quilos de maquiagem e sorrio o dia todo fingindo que estou ótima.

Pelo menos uma coisa boa no dia: Parece que o pateta do Frank resolveu virar homem e falar com Alice. Eles marcaram um encontro para amanhã à noite. Ela não está 100%, mas está melhor. Um pouco mais animada.

Fico até bem tarde no trabalho, bem tarde mesmo. Quando eu saio não vou direto para casa. Dou uma volta por aí e enrolo até meia noite. A noite está fria e chuvosa, eu não deveria estar perambulando por aí, já que estou meio gripada. Não me importo.

Aparato no quintal e entro escondida pela porta da cozinha.

Tenho mais uma noite terrível. Dessa vez pior.

Acordo várias vezes sem conseguir respirar direito. Meu peito está doendo, não consigo parar de tossir. E ainda tem esse calafrio terrível que não passa. Sem contar meu nariz constipado, meus olhos ardendo e minha cabeça que parece que vai explodir. Para completar a pouca comida que eu consumi hoje fez o favor de voltar todinha.

Acordo no meio da madrugada com Molly passando a mão na minha testa.

- Lily, querida – a voz dela é macia e suave, parece música de ninar – eu entrei aqui porque escutei você tossindo a noite toda.

Não consigo nem me mexer debaixo dos cinco cobertores que eu coloquei para tentar me esquentar. Não adiantou muito.

- Olha, eu sei que você está brigada com James. – Ela parece meio sem graça – Mas eu te dei um remédio para febre faz umas duas horas e não passou. Eu fiquei preocupada.

Quando foi que ela me deu esse remédio que eu nem vi?

Ela chamou James? Existem outros médicos nessa droga de cidade. Porque sempre chamam ele?

Está muito difícil eu ficar de olhos abertos. Então eu os fecho. Escuto James entrando no meu quarto.

- Oi Molly, vim o mais rápido possível – ele soa muito preocupado. Sinto a mão gelada dele na minha testa. Me tremo toda. – Lily, você consegue me dizer o que está sentindo?

Não, eu não consigo. Sinto muito James. Eu sinto muito por ter te magoado.

O frio corrói minha espinha quando James tira todos os cobertores que estão me cobrindo e me coloca sentada.

- Lily, sua febre está muito alta. Se ficar debaixo das cobertas vai acabar tendo uma convulsão.

Depois disso eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. Acabei dormindo ou sei lá. Acho que delirei. Alguma hora eu senti muito mais frio e acho que me jogaram em uma banheira de água gelada. Talvez eu tenha chorado.

Sonhei que Sirius estava em meu leito de morte se debulhando em lágrimas com Remus e Peter ao seu lado. Que sonho horrível.

Acordei toda suada na minha cama, com uma coberta só.

Continuo com frio. Agora está menos do que antes. Sirius está sentado em uma das poltronas vermelhas bem do lado da minha cama, com a cabeça apoiada na minha perna. Ele se levanta quando percebe que eu acordei.

- LILY! Você não morreu! – Ele está com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Ok. Talvez não tenha sido um sonho e Sirius tenha realmente chorado pensando que eu ia morrer.

Não consigo mexer direito minha cabeça, estou com muita dor por todo o corpo. Por isso apenas ouço os passos de alguém entrando no quarto.

- Pontas! Ela está viva!

Ah não! James!

Ele chega em meu raio de visão e noto como a aparência dele está quase tão ruim quanto a de Sirius. Ele está mais descabelado que de costume, com olheiras enormes e a barba por fazer. Parece bastante cansado também.

- Lily – ele me da um sorriso cansado e eu retribuo. – como você está se sentindo?

Minha garganta está bem doída e cheia de coisas, mas eu faço um esforço para falar.

- Pelo visto estou viva.

Escuto Sirius fazer um barulho que mais parece um muxoxo.

- Não faça brincadeiras! Não faça! Pensamos que você ia morrer!

- Ninguém pensou isso Almofadinhas, só você! – Escuto Remus entrando no quarto também. Quando ele chega mais perto vejo que esta usando uma capa de Hogwarts. Ficou bem bonito com ela. Digo isso e ele fica todo sem graça. – A nossa, bem... é... normal... nada demais.

Eu dou risada. Remus nunca soube como lidar com elogios. Minha risada parece descontrair um pouco os três. Escuto mais alguém entrando no quarto e vejo Peter deixar uma bandeja no criado mudo do lado da minha cama.

- Lily, eu não vim correndo quando Sirius gritou porque fui buscar comida para você – ele diz animado – afinal, faz três dias que você não acorda.

TRÊS DIAS?

Tenho uma crise de tosse horrível. Perco até o ar. Fico ainda mais nervosa quando Sirius começa a dar um chilique. O ar não quer voltar. Meu deus, vou morrer!

James manda Remus tirar Sirius do quarto. Ele coloca a mão nas minhas costas e me ajuda a regularizar a respiração.

- Calma Lily. Respira devagar. Isso. Bem calma. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você.

Meus olhos estão lacrimejando por causa do esforço que eu fiz. James passa a mão delicadamente no meu rosto enxugando minhas lágrimas.

- Vou confessar que você me deu um belo de um susto. – ele ri.

- Vaso ruim não quebra, James – tento fazer uma piada.

James afaga meus cabelos que devem estar mais oleosos do que os de Severus. Ele da um beijo na minha testa, a barba dele faz cócegas.

- Não faça mais isso comigo, ruivinha.

Ele arrasta a cadeira onde Sirius estava para mais perto, arruma minhas almofadas para que eu fique sentada e me dá um pouco de sopa. Não consigo comer muito, meu estômago dói.

Sinto uma pontada de dor no meu braço direito e vejo que tem uma agulha espetada ali, com um negócio de soro grudado nela. Não sabia que bruxos usavam essas coisas. James me explica que eu fiquei desacordada por vários dias com uma pneumonia muito forte, por isso ele usou essa técnica para me medicar e passar os nutrientes que meu corpo estava precisando.

Caramba, eu fiquei bem ruim mesmo.

Eu percebo que estamos já na quinta feira à noite e que estou muito cansada. James me dá uns remédios que me dão sono e acabo dormindo novamente. Tenho algumas crises de tosse durante a noite e muita febre. Sirius passou o tempo todo no pé da minha cama, velando meu sono.

Acho que as outras pessoas se alternaram em turnos. Ou eu fiquei muito delirante, porque cada hora que eu acordava eu via alguém.

No outro dia estou um pouco melhor, mas ainda não consigo me levantar direito. Emmeline e Alice vêm me visitar, as duas me ajudam a tomar banho. E passam a tarde toda do meu lado. Por pouco elas não esbarram em James, cinco minutos depois de elas irem embora ele chega e faz vários exames em mim.

Mais tarde, os meninos e Molly me fazem companhia durante o jantar. Como minha cama é ultra king size (peguei o maior quarto para mim, assim eu poderia comprar a maior cama que eu visse), cabe todo mundo confortavelmente em cima dela.

Eles me contam como Sirius estava prestes a morrer junto comigo. E como ele dormiu todos os dias no chão do meu quarto em forma de cachorro. Todos riem da cara dele. Menos eu.

- Olha! Não tem graça! – Sirius resmunga - Eu fiquei preocupado. LILY faz eles pararem de rir de mim!

- Gente, parem de rir. Todos vocês ficaram preocupados não foi?

- É mais ninguém aqui chorou! – Peter zomba de Sirius.

- Mentira! Ouvi Peter chorando no banheiro!

- EU NÃO CHOREI!

Essa conversa toda fez com que eu ficasse bem feliz. Quer dizer, todas essas pessoas cuidando de mim, se importando comigo. Emocionei-me a ponto de chorar.

- O que foi Lily?! – Sirius quase pula em cima de mim. Só não faz isso porque James o segura. – Está doendo? LiIIIILY!

- Ok, pronto. TODO MUNDO PARA FORA! Ela precisa descansar – James coloca todo mundo para fora do quarto.

- Sirius surtou de novo, aí todo mundo tem que sair – Peter sai resmungando.

James fecha a porta e se senta do meu lado. Ele afaga meus cabelos e acaricia minha bochecha.

- O que foi, ruiva, está com dor?

Eu soluço e então começo a tossir.

- Calma Lily. Respira fundo.

Quando minha crise de tosse passa, eu digo com a voz embargada e rouca...

- Todos vocês se preocupam tanto comigo.

James ri e começa a pegar algumas poções na maleta dele.

- Mas é claro que sim, Lily. Você é muito amada.

Sinto a ventania se formando no meu estômago novamente.

James me ama, eu usei o corpinho dele e joguei fora. Depois o tratei mal e ele ficou magoado. E mesmo assim ele cuidou de mim.

- James, sobre domingo... Eu não queria te tratar daquele jeito. Juro! É só que... Sirius me disse que...

LILY! Não vai falar o que Sirius te disse! Controle sua Língua!

James se levanta da cama de supetão.

- O que foi que Sirius te falou?

Droga! Eu e minha boca grande.

- Ele me disse que...

- Que...

- Que você...

- Ah droga! – As bochechas de James ficam vermelhas e ele passa a mão freneticamente nos cabelos – ele não fez isso.

Como não vou conseguir escapar dessa, vou fingir que estou me referindo ao fato dele ter perdido a virgindade aos 24 anos comigo. Não vou dizer nada sobre a palavra com A.

- Bem... ele me disse que você nunca tinha...

James chuta o criado mudo.

- Cachorro maldito!

Ele senta na beirada da minha cama, virado para o outro lado passando as mãos descontroladamente nos cabelos.

- Não vá brigar com ele, James! Ele não fez por mal. Eu meio que perguntei para ele e ele tentou negar. Mas essas coisas a gente percebe.

Ele começa a mexer na maleta compulsivamente sem olhar na minha direção.

- Foi... foi ruim? – James pergunta timidamente sem tirar os olhos da maleta – Eu, bem, não sabia direito o que fazer, mas sabe... tinha uma idéia.

- Das revistas pornô, né? – Tento fazer uma piadinha para descontrair. Acho que escolhi o momento errado. Não sou boa com piadas.

James quase deixa um frasco de poção cair no chão. As orelhas dele estão com as pontas muito vermelhas.

- Eu estava brincando James. – A beirada da cama é muito longe de onde eu estou. Faço o maior esforço para chegar até ele e colocar a mão em seu ombro.

Ele continua virado com a cara quase enfiada na maleta. Dou uma olhada no braço direito dele e confiro se ele está usando a pulseira antes de abraçá-lo por trás. Apoio minha cabeça na curva do ombro dele e sinto o cheiro bom do perfume que ele usa.

- Eu estava brincando, Jay. – acho que minha voz saiu melosa. Que horror. – Foi muito bom. Só o lugar que foi ruim, fiquei com muita dor nas costas.

James da risada e vira a cabeça para poder me olhar. Nossos narizes se tocam. Não resisto e dou um beijinho rápido nos lábios dele.

Não sou de ferro afinal!

- A gente pode tentar na minha cama da próxima vez. – Sugiro.

Da onde veio esse atrevimento todo eu não sei, devo estar grogue por causa das poções. É deve ser isso.

James ri e me da outro beijo rápido.

Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. Nós íamos ser apenas amigos. Esse pensamento se passa pela minha cabeça e vai embora como folhas secas carregadas pelo vento no outono.

Eu desfaço o abraço e coloco minhas mãos no rosto de James. É um rosto muito bonito. Então nossos lábios se tocam novamente. O toque dos lábios se transforma em um beijo mais profundo, o beijo mais profundo fica quente.

Quando me dou por mim, estamos deitados na cama, ele em cima de mim. Os beijos já não são apenas beijos, são carícias mais intimas também. Perdi completamente o controle do que estou fazendo. Minhas mãos estão dentro da calça dele.

Amigos não colocam as mãos dentro da calça um do outro.

Nosso clima é cortado por uma barulheira no corredor. James se levanta irritado para ver o que aconteceu.

Tonks está parada na frente da porta segurando um vaso meio quebrado. Ela da um sorriso torto para mim.

- Eu consigo consertar, Lily! Só preciso descobrir qual é o feitiço certo.

Regulus surge logo atrás dela. Dessa vez ele está bem vestido com uma capa verde esmeralda. Ele entra no quarto aos pulos, mergulha na minha cama como se fosse uma piscina e me da um abraço mega apertado. Ai minhas costelas.

- LILY! Que bom que você melhorou!

Vejo James olhando feio para Regulus.

Oh Céus.

- Ela não está 100% ainda. – Ele diz enquanto tira Regulus de cima de mim – Precisa ficar de repouso por mais uns quatro dias pelo menos, em observação.

Tonks e Régulus se deitam cada um de um lado da cama e começam a me falar sobre como eles pensaram que eu ia morrer quando chegaram aqui terça feira e viram Sirius uivando na porta do meu quarto. Eu dou risada e tenho outra crise de tosse.

Consigo controlar a crise antes que James coloque meus amigos para fora. Não quero ficar sozinha com ele novamente. Estou com medo do que eu posso acabar fazendo.

Ele não está nem um pouco feliz com a presença deles no quarto. Ele disfarça bem, mas eu posso notar.

Ele só não consegue disfarçar em nada a irritação ao ver a próxima visita que eu recebo.

A cara de James fica verde quando ele vê Severus parado na porta do quarto com um bouquet de flores enorme, balões e uma caixa de chocolate em forma de coração.

- Sev! – Não consigo evitar meu sorriso, estava morrendo de saudades de Severus.

- Li.. Lily - ele gagueja - Todos ficamos muito preocupados com você.

Severus acertou tudo, desde as flores, até meu chocolate preferido. Eu até tentei ficar menos empolgada por causa de James, mas não consegui. Severus é um dos meus melhores amigos afinal!

James está ficando azul. Ele cerra os punhos com tanta força que vai acabar se machucando.

Por sorte Severus não fica muito tempo e logo vai embora ou então James teria tido um derrame. Tonks e Régulus se despendem pouco tempo depois. Ela promete que vai aparecer amanhã para o plantão da tarde. Eu fico meio apreensiva, James também. Eu porque imagino que ela vá destruir minha casa em cinco minutos, James porque acha que ela vai acabar me dando a poção errada e eu vou morrer.

Não temos a oportunidade de ficar sozinhos no quarto novamente (graças a Merlin). Sirius entra correndo em sua forma canina e se enfia debaixo das minhas cobertas latindo. Ele não sai de forma alguma.

James conjura uma cama de cachorro para Sirius dormir. Ele late ofendido.

Remus se oferece para ficar a tarde comigo. Ele diz que é porque todo mundo vai sair sábado e ele estaria em casa de qualquer jeito, porque não tem nada em Hogwarts. Na verdade ele só se ofereceu depois de ouvir James resmungar que Tonks ia ficar aqui. Ai ai.

Todos se despedem e vão para suas respectivas casas e quartos. Sirius pula na minha cama e dorme nos meus pés.

Essa noite eu consigo dormir melhor. Só tenho febre algumas vezes, Molly me da os remédios.

Acordo com Peter trazendo meu café. Ele toma conta de mim na parte da manhã. Na hora do almoço Molly, Peter e James comem comigo no quarto. Remus está em Hogwarts, volta só mais tarde. Estranho o fato de não ter visto Sirius a manhã toda.

Ele só aparece na hora da sobremesa. De terno e gravata, com o cabelo penteado para trás. Fez até a barba.

Jesus, me abana.

- E aí galera - ele entra no quarto todo pimpão - Vamos para a mansão?

- Sirius! – Até Molly fica toda assanhada quando o vê. – Você está bem arrumado.

Sirius dá uma desfilada pelo quarto. Metido.

Tudo bem, ele pode.

James olha para Sirius com os braços cruzados, de mal humor. (notei só agora como James é ciumento)

- Você quer parar com isso? – Ele vai empurrando Sirius para fora. – Lily precisa descansar.

- Não fique com ciúmes, Pontas. – Ouço Sirius gritando do corredor – Lily estava de olho na sua bundinha agora a pouco quando você se abaixou para pegar o guardanapo dela.

Sirius seu maldito!

James decide esperar Remus chegar para ir embora. Estamos só nós dois aqui em casa. Não sei se é uma boa ideia ficarmos sozinhos.

Ele fica mexendo em alguma coisa na maleta dele, ou fingindo, eu acho, com uma das mãos na nuca que ele usa para bagunçar o cabelo de vez em quando. Eu continuo de boa deitadinha lendo minha revista. Vez ou outra ele olha para mim como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, então abre a boca, fecha de novo e volta a sua atenção para a maleta novamente.

Na terceira vez que ele faz isso eu não me aguento.

- Pode falar James. – dou uma piscadela para ele.

As bochechas dele ficam vermelhas.

- Ah não... – A voz dele sai meio esganiçada. Ele pigarra antes de continuar. Eu preciso me controlar para não rir. – não é nada não.

- Ok. – volto a ler minha revista.

Cinco minutos depois sinto o colchão se mexendo. James se senta bem do meu lado e se apoia no meu travesseiro.

- O que você está lendo? - Ele pergunta como quem não quer nada.

Encosto-me mais no travesseiro de forma a ficar mais perto dele. Ele passa o braço por trás do meu ombro e da um beijo na minha testa.

- Uma revista trouxa sobre moda. – Mostro a revista para ele, vejo suas sobrancelhas se erguendo.

- As fotos não se mexem.

- Não. – Não consigo mais me concentrar no que eu estava dizendo. Ele está tão perto que quero beijá-lo, umas mil vezes.

É difícil ser só amiga de uma pessoa dessas. Quer dizer, ele faz isso de propósito. Isso de ser irresistível. Depois que provei uma vez, não consigo simplesmente deixá-lo dando sopa. Ninguém em minha situação conseguiria!

Acabamos nos agarrando novamente. A revista vai parar no chão, assim como seus sapatos. Os óculos estão na minha mão direita.

O clima está muito quente, estou praticamente sem roupas já, quando meus ouvidos super-desenvolvidos escutam a porta da sala se abrir. (Na verdade, tem um guiso grudado na porta que eu coloquei para saber quando tem alguém entrando.)

James não prestou atenção no barulho, vocês sabem, homens não conseguem prestar atenção em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Principalmente quando estão ocupados demais se agarrando com alguém.

- James. – puxo seu cabelo de leve tentando desgrudar a boca dele do meu pescoço.

- hunmm

- Remus está subindo.

Ele suspira e se levanta. Bem a tempo, eu diria, pois logo depois Remus entra no quarto todo esbaforido.

- Me desculpem a demora

Oh Remus, eu deveria era agradecer a sua demora. Seria mais legal ainda se você tivesse demorado um pouquinho mais.

- Bom – James bagunça o cabelo dele (ele tem feito muito disso ultimamente, achei que tivesse passado dessa fase há anos). – eu acho que vou indo então. Aluado, você sabe os horários das poções da Lily e qualquer coisa é só me chamar pelo espelho do Almofadinhas.

- James... – eu o chamo quando ele vai saindo do quarto feito um maluco.

Ele volta correndo.

- Você esqueceu seus sapatos.

- Ah é mesmo.

Remus espera James sair para dizer que ele ficou assim meio doido depois que nós brigamos. Acabo levando um belo de um sermão sobre controle de temperamento e sobre como é importante dizer aos outros que se está passando mal antes de quase entrar em coma.

- E sabe Lily – depois de uma meia hora ele conclui sua bronca – James gosta muito de você. Então, por favor, não saia por aí brigando com ele por qualquer coisinha. Ele ficou muito mal essa semana inteira.

Ultimamente tudo o que as pessoas dizem é que James gosta muito de mim. Eu sei disso!

Escuto o guiso da porta fazendo barulho. Deve ser Tonks, ainda bem, não aguento mais esse papo do Remus. É a maior chatice.

- Remus, eu gosto dele também!

Remus quase cai da cama, quando eu digo isso.

- Você gosta dele?

- Claro! Gosto dele, de você, do Sirius, do Peter... de todo mundo.

- Ah é claro...

Não consigo mais me lembrar o que exatamente eu estava falando porque Tonks entrou no meu quarto e devo dizer...

- Minha nossa! - Remus consegue definir exatamente o que está se passando em minha mente.

Ela está super bonitona. Os cabelos, que normalmente ela usa espetados e cor de rosa, estão castanhos com mechas rosadas e um corte estilo chanel que combina muito com o rosto dela. Ela está maquiada (não super maquiada, mas está de lápis, rímel e um batom vermelho). E senhor! Está usando uma saia meio justa, com uma blusa daquelas folgadonas que caem de lado nos ombros e deixam aparecer a alcinha do sutiã, que é de oncinha. Para completar ela está de bota de cano alto com um saltão agulha.

Até parece que ela veio assim só pra me ver.

- Tonks, você está gata!

Tonks fica meio corada e da uma risadinha sem graça.

- Você acha?

- Mas é claro. Você não acha Remus?

Remus não prestou atenção no que eu disse, ele está muito ocupado olhando para a tatuagem que Tonks tem no ombro, bem perto da alcinha do sutiã dela. Dou um tabefe nele.

- Oi?

- Eu perguntei para você se não acha que Tonks que está gata!

- Eh - Remus fica da cor de um pimentão - você está muito bonita hoje, Ninphadora.

Tonks geme quando escuta o primeiro nome dela. Convenhamos, se meu primeiro nome fosse Ninphadora eu também preferiria que me chamassem pelo sobrenome.

- Remus, não me chame assim!

- Mas é seu primeiro nome!

- Não gosto dele.

- É tão bonito.

Sinto que vou segurar uma boa vela hoje. Espero que o pessoal volte logo.

- Você... - Remus parece um pouco intimidado com as pernas de Tonks. Eu também, minhas pernas são dois cambitinhos tristes perto das super turbinadas, malhadas e bronzeadas pernas dela. - Vai sair para algum lugar hoje?

- Ah vou sim! - Ela responde animada. Vejo Remus dando uma leve murchada. - Vou para um bar de rock com minhas primas trouxas. Quer ir?

Remus, como era de se esperar, inventa várias desculpas esfarrapadas para não ir. Tonks fica um tempão tentando convencê-lo. E eu ali, deitada na minha cama olhando para o relógio, entediada. Tenho vontade de dizer para Remus virar homem e ir logo para o bar com Tonks. Não o faço, porque ainda existe um pouco de bom senso em mim.

Depois eles começam uma conversa sobre a família de Tonks. (Remus fica curioso sobre o lance de ela ter primas trouxas). Ela está dando o maior mole para ele. Ou Remus é um lesado e não percebeu, ou ele é bem lerdo.

Quero morrer.

James, cadê você?

Decido fingir que eu estou dormindo porque assim eles podem se sentir um pouco menos intimidados com minha doente presença no quarto. Não que eu ache que eles estejam me notando aqui, mas tudo bem.

Dou uma ou duas bocejadas e então vou fechando meus olhos devagar. Vou fingindo que minha respiração ficou mais pesada e aí dou uma roncadinha de vez em quando.

- Poxa – Tonks parece se lembrar que eu existo – acho que Lily dormiu. Já deu a hora das poções dela?

Sim, já deu e eu tomei sozinha. Porque nenhum de vocês SE LEMBROU DE MIM.

- Ela já tomou. Eu a vi tomando antes de cochilar.

Sinto Tonks se mexendo no meu colchão. Minha gente, a cama é king size, mas, por favor, vamos sentar em uma das poltronas? E por favor, não vamos nos agarrar na minha cama COMIGO NELA!

Tudo bem, no ritmo que andam as coisas entre os dois eu vou virar caveira antes que eles se agarrem na minha cama. Agora, não sei se eu fico entediada ou tranqüilizada com isso.

Mais uma meia hora de lenga-lenga se passa. Estou começando a achar que vou mofar aqui.

- Tem certeza que você não quer ir mesmo para o bar? – a voz dela está toda manhosa. Remus SEU LERDO!

Canso-me dessa enrolação e decido dar uma ajudinha. Finjo que estou me remexendo no sono e empurro Tonks para cima de Remus.

- Opa!

Remus soa tão nervoso que eu abro um pouco os olhos para dar uma espiadela. Tonks, desastrada como sempre, caiu com tudo em cima de Remus. Eles estão quase colados.

Vai Tonks! Agarra ele!

E bem na hora H a campainha toca. MALDIÇÃO.

Eu finjo estar acordando assustada e desnorteada. O casal lerdeza tenta fingir que nada estava acontecendo ali.

- Vou atender. – Tonks desce correndo e quase leva um tombo.

Eu olho irritada para Remus.

- Porque não a chamou para um encontro? Ela estava te dando o maior mole!

Remus arregala os olhos para mim.

- Lily! Não é nada disso... nada...

-LILYYYY! – Emme pula na minha cama interrompendo minha conversa séria com Remus.

Ótimo, minha cama virou a casa da mãe Joana. Todo mundo se senta nela. Que beleza. Adorei!

Alice e Benjamin também vieram me ver. Graças a Deus! Se eu ficasse mais um minuto sozinha com Remus e Tonks acho que teria tido um AVC.

- Nossa! - Emmeline parece notar a presença de um Remus completamente sem graça no meu quarto - REMUS LUPIN! Você não foi ao meu casamento! Posso saber o motivo?

Remus cumprimenta meus visitantes e tenta explicar porque não foi ao casamento de Emme (era noite de lua cheia, coitado). A sorte dele é que Emme se distrai com facilidade e logo está comentando como as pernas de Tonks são turbinadas.

- Menina! Você faz o que para ter essas pernas?

Tonks já está acostumada com o jeito de Emme, ela tem almoçado conosco todos os dias desde que foi efetivada, então nem se abala tanto assim. Passamos uma tarde agradável jogando cartas. Quando dá umas 18h00 Tonks se despede para ir ao bar com as primas trouxas dela. Remus vai embora logo em seguida.

Será que ele foi com Tonks no final das contas?

- E então Alice! - Finalmente conseguimos ficar as três (Benjamin precisa ir embora mais cedo para fazer alguma coisa para a mãe dele) sozinhas para eu poder perguntar sobre Frank - Conversou com o Longbotton?

Alice sorri de orelha a orelha. Emmeline abre a caixa de chocolates que Severus me deu e me passa um bombom.

- Frank foi lá em casa na terça feira...

E então ela narra, com os olhos brilhantes, como Frank se ajoelhou e pediu mil desculpas pelo que ele tinha feito. E como ele decorou todo o jardim dela com luzes piscantes coloridas e rosas prateadas. Ele conjurou uma mesinha de madeira e fez um jantar a luz de velas, com violino de fundo e tudo mais. E, por fim, disse que nunca mais faria algo do tipo novamente. Ela, é claro, se derreteu toda e aceitou o cara de volta.

Isso não era bem o que eu estava pensando. Não sei se é uma boa idéia Alice se envolver com um dos doze. Ela não é forte o suficiente para lidar com a pressão do Patriarca.

O que eu fui fazer?

- Mas ele nem explicou o que ele tinha na cabeça quando mandou aquela carta ridícula?

Emmeline passou a odiar Frank depois do episódio da carta. Isso é porque ela não sabe da história toda. Não sei o que ela faria se soubesse. Espero que não aconteça com Alice a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Emme.

Alice fica meio brava por causa do comentário de Emme. As duas estão prestes a discutir quando escutamos o guiso da porta fazer barulho.

- Acho que deve ser a Molly.

- A sua roommate que nunca conhecemos?

Sempre levo biscoitos e comidas gostosas que Molly faz para as meninas. Elas acham que minha colega ruiva e grávida é apenas fruto da minha imaginação, pois nunca a conheceram.

- ESTAMOS AQUI EM CIMA! - Emme grita para que Molly suba.

Só que quem sobe não é Molly.

É James.

Eu fico estática. Alice leva as mãos ao rosto surpresa. Emmeline pula da cama.

James encara Emmeline com os olhos arregalados.

* * *

**NA: Pessoal, mais um capítulo e dessa vez mais rápido! UHU! O que acharam desse? Cheio de cenas L/J e R/T. Lily não consegue resistir ao charme de James. Mas será que eles vão ficar juntos?**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Isa Silva: Nossa, que review imensa! Valeu por 10 essa! Poxa, sua amiga não mora aí na sua cidade? Isso é triste! Mas tem que aproveitar mesmo a companhia dela... sua temporada sem me mandar reviews está perdoada. Ohhh Ronny nasceu prematuro? Que droga! Estragou meus cálculos malucos hahaha. Bom, quanto as idades, a fic se passa em um "universo alternativo" então eu os fiz um pouco mais velhos. Os marotos e Lily têm em torno de 23/24 anos. Ainda bem que você não leu o mangá todo assim a fic fica mais cheia de suspense! Quanto ao Tom Riddle, você sabe, ele é sinistro em qualquer lugar. Por isso que eu gosto dele. Depois me diz o que achou desse capítulo. **

**Miih Macgonnagal: Pois é, decidi fazer o James virgem. Ele ficou com medo de se envolver com qualquer um depois do que aconteceu com Emmeline, e como não tinha rolado nada com ela, bom aí ele ficou virgem mesmo! Hahahah. Agora, já a Lily, é uma safadona e pegou geral na época em que estava nos Estados Unidos. Juro pra você que o Patriarca vai aparecer mais e mais daqui para a frente. E você já vai descobrir qual é o lance dele com o Tom Riddle, o mordomo sinistro da mansão.**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews, pelos follows e por tudo.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

_James Potter caminha, irritado, pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. _

_É inverno, a neve cobre praticamente o castelo inteiro, tornando seu trajeto difícil e molhado, o deixando ainda mais irritado. Ele para embaixo de uma árvore. Seu rosto está vermelho, por causa do esforço e também da sua irritação._

_Uma garota loira de cabelos longos e lisos, toda encapuzada estava bem ali, tentando tirar seu gato de estimação da cima da árvore. James está tão nervoso que nem percebe a presença dela e se assusta quando ela o aborda._

_- Nossa, James, você está bem bravo. – Ela sorri para James em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. _

_James começa a bagunçar os cabelos arrepiados assim que reconhece sua colega de casa._

_- Ah, oi Emmeline! - Ele fica sem graça e ainda mais vermelho. – Tudo bem?_

_Emmeline joga os cabelos para o lado, aparentemente desistindo de pegar o gato que continua agarrado em um dos galhos do grande salgueiro._

_- Comigo tudo ótimo – Ela olha para cima fazendo careta para o gato que mia contente e se espreguiça – quer dizer, tirando a bola de neve que não sai daquele galho. E você? Brigou com a Lily de novo não foi?_

_- O que você acha? - James suspira e se joga em um monte de neve. _

_- Você fica chamando ela para sair na frente dos outros como se fosse uma grande piada – Emmeline se senta delicadamente ao lado de James – Ela odeia isso._

_- E eu odeio que ela fique por aí gritando comigo por qualquer coisinha. – Ele balança a cabeça na neve deixando os cabelos molhados - O Ranhoso vive chamando ela de sangue ruim e ela nunca gritou com ele._

_Os dois fazem caretas de desgosto quando o apelido de Severus Snape é mencionado. Ao perceberem isso caem na gargalhada._

_- Sabe, James... – Emmeline se deita na neve ficando cara a cara com James. – Existem outras garotas nessa escola. Como eu, por exemplo._

_Ela se aproxima mais dele e lhe da um beijo._

* * *

_"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older…"_

Uma música estranha ecoa nos meus ouvidos. Coloco o travesseiro na minha cara e viro para o lado tentando ignorar, mas a música não para.

_"Then we wouldn't have to wait so long…"_

A música só fica mais alta... cada vez mais alta.

_"And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong"_

Minha cabeça está prestes a explodir. De onde vem essa música maldita?

Escuto alguém correndo, o colchão se mexe. A música para.

- Alo? – Ouço a voz de Lily falando com alguém. – Eu sei Tuney. Sei onde fica. Chego aí em 30 minutos no máximo. Como a gente combinou, lembra? Ok. Beijos.

Quem é Tuney?

Bom, não me importo. Não com essa dor de cabeça.

Sinto a mão macia de Lily no meu rosto.

- James. – Ela sussurra gentilmente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Eu fiz uma daquelas poções de ressaca para você.

Abro meus olhos e o rosto dela praticamente colado no meu. Ela sorri para mim.

Que linda.

- Vou sair. – Ela da um beijo na minha testa. Poxa, só na testa? – Você fique aí curtindo sua ressaca.

E então ela sai.

Será que foi um sonho?

Ai minha cabeça!

Como foi que eu vim parar aqui, na casa da Lily? Ou, melhor dizendo, na cama dela?

Pense James, o que você fez ontem?

Só me lembro de ter encontrado o coelho em algum lugar na mansão, eu estava bem nervoso e ele meio deprimido. Depois estava me escondendo de alguma coisa e então vim parar aqui.

Aposto que tudo começou com essa semana tensa que eu tive.

Ainda bem que acabou.

Para começar, briguei com Lily domingo passado. Fiquei muito bravo com ela e fui grosso. Ela ficou sentida e se trancou no quarto. Acabei indo embora para não brigar com mais ninguém.

Ás vezes eu simplesmente não consigo controlar meu gênio.

Meu nível de mau humor chegou ao ápice na segunda feira de manhã, quando o Patriarca estava fazendo manha, como sempre, e por conta disso eu não consegui ir trabalhar. Tive que ficar de olho nele.

- Jamie, o que há com você? – Ainda tive que aturar as perguntas insistentes dele.

- Não há nada.

- Você está muito emburrado hoje. Voltou assim da casa do Sirius.

Não me dei ao trabalho de respondê-lo. Não estava com paciência.

- Brigou com a Evans de novo? - Ele faz essas perguntas de propósito. Para cutucar a ferida. Odeio quando ele faz isso.

- Não é da sua conta.

Eu não deveria respondido desse jeito. Levei um tapa na cara.

- Como se atreve a falar assim comigo Jamie? Como?

E não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele começou a chorar e eu fiquei mais de uma hora tentando acalmá-lo.

Eu estava assim por causa da Evans mesmo. Ela disse para sermos amigos, ela disse para esquecermos tudo. Eu me esforcei, mas e ela? Não conseguia nem ao menos olhar para mim direito. Ela tinha sido uma bela de uma vaca, com o perdão da palavra. Estava mesmo enfurecido com ela. Minha vontade era de ir até o ministério e dizer várias coisas para ela.

Várias coisas.

E aí me vem o Patriarca com essa mania de querer ser o centro das atenções. Ele sempre me chama quando sabe que eu estou de mau humor. Ele gosta de me torturar. Não tem outra explicação.

No final do dia eu estava tão tenso que minhas costas estavam cheias de calombos. Demorei muito para pegar no sono. E quando finalmente adormeci, fui acordado por uma coruja barulhenta.

A coruja da Lily.

Eu ia ignorá-la, só que a bichinha é mesmo escandalosa. Tom iria me dar uma bela de uma bronca se ela continuasse fazendo aquele escândalo todo.

Ainda bem que eu peguei aquela carta. Era de Molly. Lily estava muito doente.

Fui para a casa delas o mais rápido que pude. Se Molly tinha mandado a carta quer dizer que Lily estava muito mal. Molly sabe um pouco sobre cura mágica, ela deve ter tentado várias coisas e nada funcionou.

E eu estava certo. Lily estava com muita febre, delirante. Quando eu a vi daquele jeito quase tenho um piripaque. Se Lily morresse, a última coisa que eu disse para ela...

Não gosto nem de me lembrar.

Já tive pacientes em piores estados que o de Lily, mas nenhum deles era Lily. Fiquei muito nervoso. E se eu fizesse algo errado?

Os três dias em que ela esteve quase em coma foram um sufoco para mim. E o Patriarca não me ajudou em nada. Todos os dias de manhã ele fazia questão da minha presença em seu quarto. O motivo eu não sei, ele nunca se importou muito com a minha companhia.

- Sábado é o meu aniversário! – E ele ainda fazia questão de fingir que estava empolgado e feliz só para me irritar - Quero todo mundo aqui! Jamie, avisa todo mundo! TODO MUNDO!

Na quarta feira, eu estava com os nervos em frangalhos. Já nem prestava mais atenção no que ele dizia. Isso o deixou impaciente.

- Jamie, o que você tem afinal?

Eu não estava nem aí para o que ele iria pensar. Não estava nem aí para mais nada, por isso acabei dizendo logo o que me afligia.

- Lily está doente, quase em coma.

Por um milésimo de segundo eu pensei que ele estava preocupado com Lily. Vi seus olhinhos se arregalando, depois ele tossiu e se jogou na cama fazendo um drama.

- Eu também estou doente, Jamie. Sou sua prioridade.

É claro que é. É claro.

Lily finalmente acordou na quinta feira. Muito melhor. Fiquei tão aliviado.

À noite quando cheguei em casa e o Patriarca estava me esperando no meu quarto (provavelmente para tirar satisfações sobre onde eu estava) acabei chorando.

- Jamie – Ele ficou desesperado quando me viu chorar. – Jamie, o que houve? A Evans...

No meio dos meus soluços eu consegui dizer.

- Ela acordou, ela está melhor.

- Então não há motivos para chorar não é?

Acordei no outro dia com a cabeça no colo do Patriarca. Ele parecia cansado, com olheiras enormes. Passou a noite inteira embalando meu sono.

- Até que enfim você acordou. Leve-me para o meu quarto. Estou cansada.

E na sexta feira ele não me chamou. Dormiu o dia todo.

Na sexta eu obviamente fui visitar Lily. Ficamos sozinhos no quarto e eu finalmente descobri porque ela estava agindo daquele jeito estranho comigo.

Sirius Black... Vou matá-lo por ter dito a ela que eu era virgem.

Ou talvez agradecê-lo.

Graças a isso consegui mais uns beijinhos da Lily.

Ok. Vou comprar um ossinho novo para Sirius roer depois.

Eu não consigo entender exatamente qual é a minha relação com Lily. Somos amigos? Estamos juntos?

Não sei.

A única coisa que eu sei é que não consigo parar de pensar nela. E fico bolando planos mirabolantes para mandar embora aquele monte de gente que sempre está visitando ela.

É incrível como todo mundo se joga na cama da Lily. Mas também aquela cama enorme para uma pessoinha tão pequena...

Ela ronrona enquanto dorme, parece uma gatinha. É linda.

Certo. Estou parecendo um idiota. Ainda bem que é apenas na minha mente.

Finalmente chegou o Sábado e com ele o aniversário do Patriarca. Por mais chato que tenha sido deixar minha Lily sozinha com Tonks e Remus (será que ela segurou vela? Acho que não, Remus é muito lerdo), não podia perder o aniversário dele. Não poderia desapontá-lo.

Ele me chamou em seu quarto antes de receber os outros no salão principal que estava todo decorado com um tema canino (é o ano do cão! Quero fazer uma homenagem para o meu Sirius!). Cheguei lá e o vi...

Estava de vestido. É a primeira vez que a vejo de vestido. E ela é uma garota bonita.

Me cortou o coração vê-la toda feliz dando voltas com seu vestido rodado. Como eu a amo e como eu a odeio ao mesmo tempo. Esse sentimento conflitante me deixa louco.

Nossa maldição é o elo que existe entre nós e o Patriarca. Não podemos fazer nada sem sua permissão, não conseguimos. E em tudo o que fazemos estamos sempre pensando no que ele vai achar.

Durante anos e anos o Patriarca sempre foi um homem. Até que...

O último nasceu mulher.

Eu não tenho certeza se a Senhora é mesmo a mãe do Patriarca. Só sei que ela era a esposa do antigo Patriarca, ele morreu quando a nova nasceu. É sempre assim que acontece...

Para o nascer de uma nova era, a antiga deve sucumbir.

O problema é que a Senhora foi incumbida de criá-la. Ela nunca aceitou o fato de o Patriarca ser uma mulher. Por isso sempre a obrigou a se portar como homem.

E nunca a tratou bem. Ela culpa a pequena pela morte de seu marido.

Como eu me senti sufocado com a presença dela naquele vestido rodado, rindo animada. Nunca a tinha visto tão feliz. Eu a odiei por estar tão contente. Mesmo assim, tudo o que eu queria era protegê-la. Queria que ela gostasse de mim. Que me notasse. Me visse.

É um sentimento muito estranho. Soa estranho. Impossível de explicar.

- Você acha que o Sirius vai achar bonito?

Ela não conseguiu usar o vestido na festa. Nem ao menos teve uma festa. Não depois de Bellatrix tê-la visto vestida de mulher. Foi o maior escândalo.

Tom teve que interferir e trancar Bellatrix de volta na casa dela.

O Patriarca ficou tão arrasado que se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e não quis sair de lá.

Pior ainda foi eu dar a notícia ao pessoal que estava esperando a festa. Todos estavam lá, menos Remus.

O possuído pelo gato não pode freqüentar a mansão durante o dia. Que regra idiota. Remus sempre finge que não liga, mas sei que ele fica magoado.

Como não ia mais ter nada por ali e eu sabia que em algum momento daquela noite eu teria que ficar cuidando do Patriarca, decidi dar uma passada na casa da Lily para ver como ela estava.

Não deveria ter feito isso. Quando cheguei dei de cara com Emmeline e Alice. Foi muito estranho. Cada uma delas teve uma reação diferente com a minha chegada.

Emmeline ficou muito animada em me ver, mas muito mesmo. Não parava de falar. Alice parecia um cãozinho assustado, ela praticamente se escondeu de mim debaixo das cobertas da Lily. E por falar nela, ficou pálida e com um olhar meio vidrado.

Eu fiquei muito nervoso. O que ela estaria pensando sobre isso?

Não queria que Emmeline ficasse brava comigo por eu não me importar em nada com o que ela tanto falava. E também não queria que Lily pensasse que ainda sinto algo por minha ex-namorada.

Além disso, tinha Alice que, aparentemente, morre de medo de mim.

Que droga de dia.

Novamente veio aquela sensação que eu ando tendo a respeito da minha relação com Lily. Não sei se temos alguma coisa. Só que todas as vezes em que ficamos sozinhos acabamos nos beijando.E... eu realmente gosto dela.

Eu queria mesmo ficar com ela.

Não quero que ela pense que eu ainda gosto de Emmeline. Eu não gosto dela. Eu achei que a amava. Mas isso foi antes. Antes de Lily voltar. Antes de eu tê-la em meus braços.

Fiquei o tempo todo pensando em como eu queria poder ficar sozinho com Lily para poder dizer isso a ela. Se bem que, não sei se eu teria coragem.

Alice não saiu do quarto por nada nesse mundo. Ela deve ter achado que eu ia matar Lily, ou algo do tipo. Acabei desistindo de ficar a sós com minha ruiva e fiz os exames todos com as duas guardiãs lá.

Emmeline parecia uma matraca. O que foi que eu vi nela mesmo? Não consigo me lembrar.

Lily ficou me olhando de soslaio o tempo todo, medindo minha reação ao reencontrar Emme. E eu... Tudo o que eu queria era dar um beijo na ruivinha esquentada.

Nem isso eu pude fazer.

A faladeira de Emmeline me deixou com dor de cabeça. Dei as poções de Lily e me preparei vagarosamente para ir embora, pensando que talvez eu tivesse alguns segundos da presença da ruiva sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Mas Alice continuou lá, como um cão de guarda.

Mas que M%¨*¨%&%.

Voltei para a mansão derrotado, cansado e triste. Tranquei-me no meu quarto, meio desesperado. Precisava mandar alguma coisa para Lily saber que eu não sentia nada pela Emmeline. Nada mesmo. Tentei escrever uma carta, mas não consegui. Tudo o que fiz foram rabiscos sem sentido.

Estava a ponto de voltar para a casa dela e dizer tudo na frente das duas mesmo. Que se dane o fato de eu ter apagado a memória de Emme!

Uma batida na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos malucos. Era Sirius, e ele estava bem nervoso. Não me deu seu olá costumeiro. Simplesmente entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, com um olhar sombrio.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

Certamente estava se referindo ao Patriarca. Ele não estava aqui quando eu dei a noticia da festa, estava em algum lugar que eu não sei onde era.

- Foi a Senhora, ela não gostou quando viu o Patriarca usando um vestido.

Devo confessar que senti um pouco de medo de Sirius naquela hora. Ele estava parecendo um psicopata assassino. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando bateram novamente na porta do meu quarto. Era Tom.

Sirius se escondeu para que não fosse visto. Os dois se detestam.

- Preciso que você vá dar uma olhada no Patriarca.

- Certo. Estou a caminho.

Enquanto caminhava em direção aos aposentos do Patriarca escutei uns barulhos de passos atrás de mim, mas não vi ninguém. Era Sirius com minha capa da invisibilidade.

Roger, o elfo doméstico, estava perto da entrada da ala do Patriarca se tremendo todo com uma bandeja. Coitado, estava morrendo de medo de entregar a comida, no lugar dele eu também teria. Me ofereci para fazer seu serviço e ele aceitou de bom grado.

Abri a porta dos aposentos do Patriarca e fui consumido pela escuridão. Imediatamente acendi todas as velas do lugar.

- Não acenda as luzes!

A voz dele saiu embargada e esganiçada. O vi todo encolhido no sofá de couro branco da ante-sala. Vestido de terno e gravata. O rosto todo manchado de lágrimas.

- Vá embora James. – Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de erguer o rosto para me ver - Não quero ver ninguém.

- Não seja ranzinza. – Sirius saiu de baixo da capa - Ele trouxe o seu jantar.

Deve ter sido uma visão e tanto para o Patriarca. Seu amado Sirius, todo arrumado, surgindo debaixo de uma capa como um príncipe dos contos trouxas. O vi dividido entre o choro e o riso. Seus olhinhos castanhos mareados.

- Sirius...

Sirius chegou bem perto dele e acariciou seus cabelos curtos. Ele sorria para o Patriarca como eu nunca o vi sorrir.

Eu deveria ter saído de lá naquela hora.

- Olha esse choro. – Sirius aninhou o Patriarca em seus braços e o ergueu como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos e não uma mulher de 22. Uma mulher bem pequena e frágil, mas ainda sim uma mulher. - Pare com isso. Não suporto o seu choro.

- Você é sempre tão ruim comigo. – O Patriarca se esforçava para não chorar. - Por quê?

- Comprei um presente para você.

E então eu entendi porque ele não veio com todo mundo. Ele estava comprando um presente para o Patriarca.

Ninguém comprou presentes para o Patriarca. Só ele.

- Não quero. Não me importo.

Foi uma bela de uma desfeita ela dizer aquilo para Sirius. O deixou mau humorado a ponto de largá-la de qualquer jeito no sofá como um saco de batatas.

O Patriarca simplesmente ignorou a reação dele e se sentou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu ia usar um vestido vermelho, para você me achar bonita.

Sirius, ainda emburrado, se sentou ao lado dela no sofá e a beijou. Na boca.

- Eu sempre te acho linda.

Os dois começaram a rir feito um casal apaixonado. Fiquei sem palavras.

Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa entre eles. Mas isso?

Isso é demais.

- Você me ama?

Sirius imediatamente parou de rir e bufou.

- Mais que todos eles. Não que você se importe.

Os dois adentraram em uma discussão calorosa.

Eu não deveria estar ali, ouvindo tudo aquilo.

Ouvindo Sirius dizer que ela o traía todas as noites dormindo com Frank Longbotton. Ela rebatendo, com a defesa de que ele não lhe dava atenção, não a visitava.

E eu ali, parado, sem saber o que fazer.

A discussão chegou ao seu ápice quando o Patriarca mencionou o fatídico episódio de Sirius dormindo com a mãe dela.

- Dormi mesmo com ela e quer saber? Foi muito bom. Faria de novo!

Aí o Patriarca surtou de vez e começou a estapear Sirius com força.

Eu estava prestes a interferir na briga dos dois antes que alguém se machucasse quando Sirius puxou o Patriarca para si com força e o beijou apaixonadamente. Vi o Patriarca se debater e depois se entregar ao beijo de Sirius. Vi os dois perdidos um no outro como se o mundo não existisse mais.

Me senti um intruso. Me senti sujo. Eu não deveria estar ali. Não queria ter visto aquilo. Não queria mesmo.

Precisava ir para qualquer lugar longe de lá.

Sirius sempre foi muito galanteador, sempre teve qualquer mulher que ele quisesse.

Mas se meter com o Patriarca. Ele está brincando com fogo.

E vai se queimar.

Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir. Saí do quarto deixando os dois amantes ensandecidos fazendo o quer que eles estivessem fazendo aquela altura.

Não gosto de pensar nisso.

Caminhei em direção ao pequeno lago artificial que tem no jardim da ala oeste e fiquei um tempo contemplando a paisagem. Tentando colocar minhas idéias no lugar. Minha cabeça estava explodindo.

Jogava pedras distraidamente no lago quando fui abordado por um garoto.

- Oi! – Ele sorriu para mim abanando a mão esquerda. Já o tinha visto antes por aqui e na casa da Lily: Regulus Black.

Sirius tinha me falado sobre o possuído pelo coelho. Não o tinha conhecido até sexta feira. Ele se parece muito com Sirius...

Muito mesmo.

- Olá! – Respondi enquanto jogava outra pedra na água e a via quicar.

Regulus pegou uma pedra e também a jogou no lago. Ele não sabia como fazer a pedrinha quicar como eu, então ela simplesmente afundou.

- Você é o dragão não é?

Peguei outra pedra e o mostrei como jogá-la direito.

- E você é o coelho.

Ele tentou outra vez, sem sucesso. O ouvi bufar.

- Pelo visto estamos os dois tendo um dia daqueles. – Tentei rir da minha situação.

Ou eu ria ou iria acabar ficando louco.

Regulus riu comigo. Tentou jogar pedrinha novamente e não conseguiu.

- Quer dar um pulo no pub "Pomo de ouro"?

Nunca é uma boa idéia beber quando você está passando por momentos difíceis. Você tende a não conseguir encontrar o limite entre o bom senso e a estupidez, entre o certo e o errado. E também não consegue parar...

Mesmo sabendo que nas condições em que eu me encontrava não era nada recomendado ingerir bebidas alcoólicas, não podia recusar esse convite.

- Boa idéia.

E depois disso, minhas memórias se transformam em fleches.

Em algum momento estávamos bebendo fire-whisky direto da garrafa e Régulus disse alguma coisa sobre Ninphadora Tonks e Remus Lupin em um bar trouxa se beijando loucamente.

- Cara, ela é mesmo da hora – ele soluçava abraçado na garrafa – uma pena que só tenha olhos para Remus Lupin. Eu podia fazê-la feliz, sabe?

Remus beijando Tonks me pareceu algo surreal. Tão surreal que pedi mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada.

- Não vamos chorar por causa de mulher, Black! – Eu tirei a garrafa das mãos dele e a ergui nos ares - Vamos rir e beber!

Não sei se foi um sonho ou se realmente aconteceu... Regulus e eu cantando o hino de Hogwarts e erguendo o coro de pessoas bêbadas no PUB. Nós dois e mais uns sete bêbados correndo pelas ruelas e cantando músicas antigas com os braços erguidos.

Um auror nos barrando e dizendo alguma coisa sobre pararmos a algazarra ou seríamos mandados para Azkaban.

Eu declarando meu amor por Lily para os bêbados enquanto nos escondíamos dos aurores em um porão. Os bêbados me animando a ir correndo para a casa da Lily para dizer que eu a amo e quero ficar com ela.

E agora eu estou aqui, com uma ressaca daquelas, na cama da Lily.

Não consigo me lembrar o que eu disse a ela.

Droga de semana!

* * *

**NA: Mais um capítulo! E aí? O que acharam?**

**Agora vocês já devem ter descoberto quem é o Patriarca não é? **

**Primeiramente, vou agradecer a senhorita ****Mila Pink**** que me deixou OITO REVIEWS! Muito obrigada por começar a acompanhar a minha história! Molly é o tigre... lembra do capítulo em que ela aparece? Arthur também é um dos doze, ele é a ovelha! **

**Bom, Sirius e o Patriarca não são primos... a história do Patriarca será melhor explicada em um capítulo mais a frente. Assim como a relação dela com Tom Riddle. Continue acompanhando minha fic e deixando reviews!**

**Agora vamos as outras reviews!**

**1)Lalaias:**** Nossa pré vestibular é uma droga! Ainda bem que eu já passei por isso... Só te digo uma coisa: Se prepara que a faculdade é mil vezes pior! Hahahahah! O que você está prestando?**

**Todo mundo gostou do James virgem... agora uma revelação: Remus não é virgem não. Só o James era... hahahahhaha.**

**Pois é, fiz o Frank bem palerma para parecer mais com o personagem do galo no mangá. Ele é bem assim mesmo... palermão. Mas não se preocupe, a Lily consegue defender Alice. Você viu como ela é quando se trata de defender os amigos! **

**Ah é... sobre elas não saberem de nada. Não sei se é uma boa idéia a Emmeline descobrir que James apagou a memória dela. Eu teria ficado bem brava no lugar dela.**

**2) Lady Miss Nothing:**** Oie! Que bom que voltou! Sim, o flashback do capítulo anterior foi quando Emme foi torturada pelo Patriarca. E o desse capítulo é de quando Emmeline agarra James. Ela é bem atirada né não? Não posso falar sobre o Tom... se não vou acabar dando spoilers hahaha. Vish o Remus é muuuuito lerdo! Mas você viu no finalzinho do capítulo que ele deve ter ido ao tão bar de rock com Tonks. UHU. O Sirius é lindo *_*, você vai amar mais ele ainda depois quando tudo for revelado.**

**3) Clara Cassali:**** Esse capítulo foi no ponto de vista do James. O coitado ficou desesperado pensando no que a Lily ia pensar, depois ele ainda viu Sirius e o Patriarca se agarrando loucamente. Que dia foi esse não? Só restou a ele encher a cara com o Régulus que estava em uma fossa por causa da Tonks. Pobre Régulus! Sirius é uma figura mesmo... meu personagem predileto nessa história! Calma que vai ter um capítulo duplo só para explicar a relação do Patriarca com Tom. Tipo um final de temporada. Hahaha. James quase surtou com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada e a Lily morrer, foi muita emoção para ele em uma semana só né? Primeiro ele perde a virgindade, depois a Lily quase morre e aí ele encontra a Ex dele. **

**Mii Macgonnagal****, você não comentou no capítulo anterior... mas quero saber se agora você já descobriu quem é o Patriarca. **

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**NA: Capítulo sem flashback no começo. Vão lendo e entenderão o motivo!**

Não posso acreditar que James esteve cara a cara com Emmeline e ficou me encarando o tempo inteiro feito um idiota.

- Lily! – Mesmo não acreditando, também não vou conseguir esquecer. Não com Emmeline toda excitada dizendo isso o tempo todo – Ele não parava de olhar para você!

Eu sei disso! Eu estava aqui também!

- Emmeline! – Alice ainda está um pouco abalada com essa história toda. Devo um milhão de explicações para ela...

Vou ter que conversar com ela sobre a maldição em algum momento. Afinal, ela está com Frank que é um dos possuídos. (que animal será ele? Nunca tinha pensado nisso)

- É sério! – Emme não desiste de me desencalhar. Qualquer ser do sexo masculino que olhe para mim ela já me joga para cima. Não estou mais agüentando - Ele não tirou os olhos de você um minuto! Nem prestou atenção no que eu falei! Ele cuidando de você doente... Que romântico! Parece até romance de livro! Não acha Lice?

- EMMELINE! – Essa conversa dela me deixa irritada. Romance de livro... fala sério! Aí já é demais!

- Bom, acho que eu estou cansada... – Alice desconversa. Acho que está tão incomodada com esse papo quanto eu. Só eu sei como ela se sente em relação a James - E Lily também não é? Vamos embora Emme!

Emme não desiste fácil, foi muita enrolação dela até que Alice conseguisse convencê-la a ir embora também. Vou com as duas até o jardim para me despedir. Quando estamos nos abraçando, Alice diz baixinho.

-Você me deve uma explicação.

Se ela está assim agora, imagina se descobrir que eu dormi James?

Não sei se é uma boa ideia contar isso a ela.

Vou para cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer e encontro Molly lá, cabisbaixa. Não a ouvi chegar com toda a agitação que estava acontecendo no meu quarto.

Ela deve estar sentindo saudades dos filhos dela.

- Você sente muita falta dos seus pimpolhos não é? – Ascendo o fogão para esquentar uma água. Decidi fazer macarrão.

- Ai Lily, você não faz idéia. – Molly vem me ajudar a cortar uns tomates para o molho. Ela, assim como eu, acredita que para cozinhar não se deve simplesmente lançar feitiços na comida. O sabor fica melhor quando cozinhamos no tempo certo, sem magia. - Cada dia que passa é mais triste que o outro. Eu tento ser positiva, fingir que está tudo bem. Mas é muito difícil.

Essa situação toda da Molly faz com que eu me sinta completamente impotente. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la. Nem mesmo palavras de consolo são suficientes para uma mãe separada de seus filhos.

- Molly, eu não sei o que te dizer.

- Eles me permitiram ir vê-los esse fim de semana. Meus bebês. – Ela ri tristemente enquanto tritura um pedaço de alho - Os Gêmeos estão tão crescidos Lily! Estão até usando o vasinho já... E eu nem estava lá para ver isso! Percy meu lindinho, é muito inteligente. Ele já sabe escrever o nome dele! E Charles e Bill, jogam quadribol que é uma beleza. Você iria amar conhecê-los.

Largo o macarrão na panela com água fervendo e abraço Molly. Ela soluça no meu ombro esquerdo.

Não faço idéia do que vai acontecer quando descobrirem que ela está grávida de novo. Isso me preocupa. Como ela é meio rechonchuda, a barriga dela ainda não está aparecendo, mas alguma hora vai aparecer, não é? Será que ela tem algum plano?

- Eu fico preocupada Lily, não só com meus filhotes já nascidos, mas com esse que está por vir. – Molly acaricia a barriga com carinho - Vou ter que criá-lo escondido também e, pior, longe dos irmãos.

Nada disso é justo. Nada. Molly é tão boa! Porque isso tem que acontecer justo com ela?

Jantamos em silencio. Tento puxar algum assunto, mas Molly não está muito disposta a conversar. Bom, não a culpo.

Depois de comermos, ela diz estar cansada e vai dormir. Ouço seus passos vagarosos e arrastados pela casa.

Fiquei deprimida agora.

Essa conversa toda me faz lembrar de Petúnia. Como será que ela está? Será que ela se lembra de mim? Por pior que tenha sido nosso relacionamento desde que me descobri bruxa, ainda amo minha irmã. Pensar nela me dá saudades de tempos passados.

Arrumo a cozinha e vou para o meu quarto. Fico parada na frente do meu celular por alguns minutos. Será que o número dela ainda é o mesmo?

Me pego digitando uma mensagem para ela. Não quis ligar, há essa hora Tuney deve estar no 10º sono.

Não passam nem cinco minutos e meu celular vibra. Meu coração dispara quando vejo o nome Petúnia Evans piscando com um alerta de nova mensagem. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas enquanto eu leio o texto curto, porém cheio de significado.

"Quer tomar um café comigo amanhã?"

Não posso acreditar! Tuney me chamando para sair! Fico tão animada que dou até pulinhos no quarto. Quase me esqueço de responder a mensagem tamanha minha animação...

"Claro que sim Tuney! Muitas saudades"

Em segundos já tem uma nova mensagem dela brilhando na tela.

"Amanhã as 10h00 no Fran's Café que fica do lado da nossa antiga escola. Não se atrase! Beijos"

A perspectiva de ver minha irmã me deixa muito agitada. Não deveria ficar assim, ainda estou meio doente. Tenho uma crise de tosse que abafo no travesseiro para não incomodar Molly.

Fico tão eufórica que não consigo pegar no sono. É uma da manhã e parece que estou ligada no 220.

Minha irmã! Vou ver minha irmã! Como será que eu devo ir vestida? Não sei se ainda tenho roupas trouxas discretas, Tuney odeia capas.

Quero que chegue logo amanhã para eu vê-la!

Um barulho de algo se mexendo vem lá de baixo e interrompe minha concentração em escolher uma roupa.

Deve ser Sirius roubando comida. Ele sempre aparece de madrugada para comer alguma guloseima. Normalmente eu continuo aqui em cima, mas hoje estou muito elétrica. Além disso, devo muito a ele, cuidou de mim todos esses dias.

Vou até lá bater um papo com ele.

Enquanto eu desço as escadas percebo que o barulho vem mesmo da cozinha.

Esse Sirius não tem jeito mesmo! Está se matando de rir!

Se bem que essa risada não parece a dele, parece mais a risada do...

- James?

Ao entrar na cozinha tenho a incrível visão de James Potter caído no chão gelado com um monte de macarrão na cara dele, rindo feito um maluco. A roupa está toda amarrotada e há manchas de molho por toda a camisa dele. Sem contar na meleca que está o rosto...

Agacho-me para ver se ele está bem e quase fico bêbada ao sentir o hálito dele. Nossa senhora! James bebeu todas.

Só espero que não tenha sido por causa de Emmeline.

Ele tenta focar a visão em mim, mas os olhos dele estão super vesgos.

Depois de um tempo ele parece perceber onde está e se levanta o mais rápido que a condição dele permite.

Um monte de macarrão cai no piso branco da minha cozinha. Petúnia teria tido um treco se visse algo do tipo.

- Boa noite senhorita – Ele faz uma reverencia e quase perde o equilíbrio.

Gostaria de saber como ele consegue ser assim, tão fofo, mesmo nesse estado de alcoolismo no qual ele se encontra. E gostaria também de saber onde estão os sapatos dele e porque seus pés estão cheios de terra.

Não sei como eu vou fazer para botá-lo na cama. Conhecendo-o como eu conheço, tenho certeza de que será um daqueles bêbados mal criados.

Acho que o único jeito é entrar na brincadeira dele até ele se cansar e dormir. Pelo menos assim eu me divirto um pouco também. Adoro judiar de bêbados. Eles não têm noção nenhuma do que estão fazendo e você pode inventar qualquer coisa que eles acreditam.

Além disso, não preciso me preocupar com a casa. Da para limpar tudo isso com magia.

Amo ser bruxa.

- Boa noite senhor – finjo que estou levantando um pouco minha saia imaginária, como aquelas damas de filmes antigos faziam quando cumprimentavam alguém.

James faz outra de suas reverencias e tenta dar um beijo no que ele pensa ser minha mão, mas na realidade é uma colher de pau que eu estou segurando.

- Como suas mãos são ossudas, minha senhora.

- Oh – me finjo de ofendida – sinto muito se minhas mãos não estão à altura de um cavalheiro como o senhor.

Ele dá um passo torto em minha direção e quase cai no chão. Então se apóia na parede.

- O que fazes aqui em um horário tão tardio?

- Desci em busca de um copo de água para refrescar minha pobre garganta seca. Infelizmente, fui abordada por um Ogro terrível que roubou o último copo de água fresca de todo esse reino!

Meu amado cavalheiro bêbado bate uma mão no peito e a outra ele levanta ao ar. Ele se oferece para enfrentar o ogro maldoso em troca de minha mão em casamento. Eu prontamente aceito. E então o vejo correr pela minha sala dando tapas nas almofadas do sofá. Como ele está bêbado se meche de forma desengonçada e torta.

Eu estou rindo tanto que lágrimas escorrem em meu rosto.

Em algum momento ele desaba no sofá e não se levanta mais.

- Lily! – Me aproximo para ver se ele está bem, ele está jogado no sofá com a bunda para a cima e o rosto enterrado em uma almofada - Onde está você? Não te acho!

Me sento em cima dele.

- Eu estou bem aqui James.

- Lily – ele ergue a cabeça me procurando. Como eu estou sentada em cima dele e ele está nessa situação bêbada, não me acha. – Tem um mosquito em cima de mim! Lily! Me ajuda!

Ele começa a se sacudir e eu quase caio no chão.

- Lily! – Ele me abraça molengamente. – Te procurei por toda a parte! Você sumiu!

- Estou aqui!

James coloca as mãos dele na minha cara como que para comprovar que sou mesmo eu.

- Lily, senti saudades.

Ele então passa mal e vomita no meu pé.

Que beleza.

O arrasto até o banheiro e lhe dou uma bela de uma ducha fria. Depois tento deixá-lo dormindo no sofá.

Não dá certo.

Ele chama meu nome o tempo todo. Desse jeito vai acabar acordando Molly.

Acabo arrastando ele até meu quarto. Coloco-o para dormir no cantinho da cama com um balde do lado. Não acho que ele vá vomitar novamente, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar não é?

O vejo dormir tranqüilamente. Nem parece que estava bêbado passando mal a meia hora atrás.

Pelo jeito como ele ficou chamando meu nome, acho que bebeu porque ficou nervoso. Não por ter encontrado Emmeline, mas por medo da minha reação. Pensar nisso me deixa toda derretida. Sinto um carinho tão grande por James que não sei nem explicar.

Tento me conter, não consigo. Me pego afagando seus cabelos negros, bagunçados e macios. Ele abre os olhos ao sentir meu toque.

- Lily...

- Shiii... eu estou aqui com você. – Dou um beijo na testa dele – vá dormir vá.

Seus olhos vão se fechando aos poucos e sua respiração vai ficando profunda.

É, vou ter que admitir, tudo o que eu sentia por ele naquela época distante voltou com muito mais força.

- Te amo, seu descabelado – Uma pena que eu só tenha coragem de dizer isso enquanto ele dorme.

Fiquei olhando James dormir feito uma idiota e peguei no sono em algum momento sem perceber.

Acordo assustada com o sol iluminando meu rosto. Sinto uma coisa pesada em cima de mim, James está dormindo, e roncando, utilizando meus seios como travesseiro. Que sem vergonha. Empurro ele para o lado e procuro meu celular. Meu Deus! São 9h30!

Me arrumo correndo e desço para preparar uma poção de ressaca para James. Quase esqueço meu celular na cama. Só percebo isso quando ele começa a tocar e acorda o coitado. Foi por poucos segundos, mas mesmo assim, fiquei com dó.

Não tenho tempo de falar direito com ele...

Dou um beijinho em sua testa dele e o deixo dormindo sozinho com um bilhete do lado da cama...

"_James, bom dia,_

_Espero que esteja bem. Tem comida na cozinha, caso queira comer. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser curtindo sua ressaca na minha cama ultra king size. _

_Beijos,_

_Lily."_

Aparato perto da escola em que estudei até os 10 anos e procuro o tal Fran's Café. Na minha época não tinha um desses por aqui.

Como as coisas estão diferentes.

Só percebo qual é o lugar certo porque Petúnia está lá na frente com um olhar indagador. Está me procurando.

Sorrimos uma para outra ao nos reconhecermos.

- Lily! – Ela me abraça forte.

Não consigo agüentar, começo a chorar feito um bebe. Petúnia também chora. Ficamos abraçadas por um bom tempo.

Nos separamos e eu percebo como ela também está diferente.

Me surpreendo ao ver minha irmã com uma aliança enorme de casada no dedo e uma barriginha saliente. Na verdade eu fico mesmo é triste. Triste por termos nos afastado a tal ponto de eu ter perdido todas essas etapas importantes na vida dela.

Conversamos por horas e transformamos o café em almoço. Ela me leva para conhecer a casa dela e o quartinho do bebê, vai ser um menino. Valter está lá, gordo e horroroso como sempre. Espero que meu sobrinho não puxe o pai. O que minha irmã viu nele mesmo?

Ela fica super feliz por eu me comportar bem e não falar nada sobre bruxaria. Quando Valter pergunta onde eu trabalho, digo que é na secretaria do estado como analista judiciária e ele parece bastante satisfeito com isso. Nos despedimos com a promessa de um novo encontro e de vários almoços de domingo como esse.

Chego em casa, rindo. Gostei de rever minha irmã. Foi como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado. Como se ainda fossemos duas crianças, melhores amigas. Foi tão bom. Gostaria de poder me reaproximar de Tuney. Essa é uma das coisas que mais me faz falta, minha irmã.

- Lily! – Molly abre a porta de casa ao mesmo tempo que eu – estava de saída. Vou ao mercado comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando. Quer algo?

- Não não Molly, obrigada.

- Ah, querida – ela me segura mais um pouco na porta – James está na cozinha. Te esperando.

Meu estomago da mil voltas. Aposto que ele quer ter A conversa.

Não sei o que fazer.

Será que eu tenho coragem de assumir minha paixão platônica ultra secreta?

Devo admitir que pensei seriamente em fugir e largá-lo sozinho. Me repreendi por ter pensado uma coisa dessas, sou uma grifinória! Sou corajosa! Não vou fugir como uma sonserina qualquer.

Entro em casa de peito estufado pronta para encarar o desafio...

Minha coragem quase vai embora quando eu vejo James sentado em uma cadeira com as mãos apoiadas na mesa. Ele parece estar achando meu vaso de enfeite algo extraordinariamente interessante, pois não tira os olhos dele.

Sinto a famosa e já tão conhecida ventania se formando no meu estomago. Acho que vou acabar passado mal. Começo a suar frio, meu coração dispara. Fico parada, não consigo me mover, meus joelhos não me obedecem.

Demora alguns minutos até que James nota minha presença petrificada na porta da cozinha.

- Olá - Ele sorri para mim.

Mesmo com aquela cara de ressaca dele, olheiras enormes, olhos vermelhos e barba por fazer ele continua lindo. Ou isso ou eu estou mesmo parecendo uma boba apaixonada.

Droga.

Consigo vencer meus joelhos e andar até a mesa. Me sento na cadeira do lado dele e o encaro. Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos.

James parece estar tomando coragem para falar comigo.

- Vou esquentar um leite para tomar com chocolate. – decido iniciar algum tipo de conversa mais casual - Você quer?

- Sim, claro.

Enquanto esquento o leite falo sobre minha irmã. Não digo nada sobre ele bêbado. James é bem orgulhoso, não vai querer saber das coisas ridículas que ele fez ontem. Melhor eu dizer que ele só se jogou na minha cama e não quis sair.

Me sento novamente ao lado dele, bebericando meu chocolate quente. Ele nem encosta no dele. Suas mãos tremem fazendo a caneca chacoalhar.

- Eu não tive uma infância fácil. – James tira as mãos da caneca e as coloca nos bolsos da calça. - Minha mãe faleceu ao dar luz a mim. Sobre meu pai, eu não sei, ele se foi antes mesmo de eu dar meu primeiro passo. Deles não carrego nenhuma lembrança, nem mesmo uma foto. Foi Tom quem me criou, quem trocou minhas fraldas, quem me colocou para dormir, quem varou noites acordado por minha causa. Embora ele tenha feito tudo isso por mim, nunca foi carinhoso. Antes de Sirius aparecer na mansão, eu vivia sozinho. Não tinha ninguém ali além de mim. Às vezes eu pensava que só existia eu e Tom no mundo. Era triste.

Se James tivesse me dito algo assim nos tempos de Hogwarts eu não acreditaria. Naquela época ele estava sempre sorrindo, sempre aprontando alguma. Seria muito difícil acreditar que ele podia ser infeliz. Hoje em dia, eu vejo nele uma pessoa sozinha.

A solidão dele é tão intensa que às vezes eu a sinto ardendo em meus ossos.

- Certa vez Tom, cansado das minhas traquinagens, decidiu me largar em um parque trouxa para que eu gastasse minhas energias brincando com outras crianças. Acho que eu tinha uns quatro/ cinco anos. Era Sábado e o parque estava lotado. Eu fiquei muito assustado. Nunca tinha visto tanta gente.

Não consigo entender exatamente aonde James quer chegar com essa história toda. Mesmo assim não interfiro. Gosto de imaginar James criancinha todo encolhido em um canto no parque, assustado. É quase como se eu já o tivesse visto assim.

_- Eu vi as crianças com seus pais. E me vi sozinho. _

_Sempre sozinho. _

_Me sentei desolado em um banquinho longe de todo mundo. Foi quando uma menininha se sentou do meu lado. _

_Ela tinha uma cara de endiabrada, os cabelos estavam presos em chuquinhas tortas, as roupas todas sujas de lama. Abriu um sorriso imenso para mim e eu notei estava faltando um dente ali na boca dela. _

_-Olha! Meu dente caiu!– ela passou a língua no espaço vazio da boca dela para me mostrar que ali havia existido um dente. _

_Eu não respondi. _

_Ela ficou brava. _

_-O gato comeu sua língua foi?_

_Me encolhi todo quando ela me chacoalhou com força. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela parou, me encarou e deu um enorme sorriso como quem acaba de ter uma idéia. _

_-Sabe? Uma vez eu fiquei triste assim também. Aí meu pai me deu um sorvete. Porque você não pede pro seu pai um sorvete também?_

_Dessa vez eu resolvi responder antes que ela começasse a me bater:_

_-Eu... eu não tenho pai _

_Ela pareceu muito surpresa com isso. Arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois sorriu de novo. _

_-Tudo bem... - Ela alisou meu cabelo como se eu fosse um filhote de cachorro desmamado. _

_Nós éramos muito pequenos e ainda não tínhamos muito controle sob nossa força e, eu devo admitir, que o carinho dela doeu um pouco. Bom, muito, ela quase esmagou minha cabeça. _

_- Eu tenho uma coisa melhor que essa então! - ela tirou do bolso um anel de ouro com uma pedra verde muito bonita. - Meu pai deu esse anel para minha mãe quando ela estava triste e ela ficou feliz. _

_Fiquei um tempão olhando o anel. Dependendo da luz a pedra ficava mais clara ou mais escura. Era uma das coisas mais legais que eu já tinha visto. _

_- Eu cai, ralei todo meu joelho e fiz um corte gigante! Teve até que dar ponto, olha – Ela tirou o anel do meu raio de visão e praticamente enfiou a perna na minha cara para me mostrar um machucado já se curando - Eu chorei um monte. Aí minha mãe emprestou o anel para mim e eu fiquei feliz! Ela depois guardou ele em um lugar secreto... _

_A garotinha chegou bem perto de mim, olhou para um lado e para o outro e então voltou a falar em sussurros._

_- Mas eu sei onde é! - Ela riu orgulhosa - Peguei para Tuney, sabe? Ela estava triste porque Oliver jogou um chiclete no cabelo dela! Mas eu acho que você precisa muito mais ser feliz do que Tuney!_

_E assim, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, ela me entregou o anel e foi se afastando. Eu fiquei mesmo sem saber o que fazer. Ninguém nunca tinha me dado nada na vida. _

_- Você me devolve quando estiver feliz!- Foi o que ela disse quando tentei, em vão, devolver o anel. _

_Mais tarde, Tom veio me buscar e ralhou muito comigo ao ver o anel. Ele me deu até uns tapas. Me fez voltar e procurar a garota. Já era muito tarde e não a encontrei. _

_- Você faz idéia de quão caro é isso? Não pode ficar pegando as coisas dos outros James!_

_Fiquei meses de castigo por conta disso. Lembro-me de ter chorando várias noites, bravo com a menina _

"_Feliz? Esse anel não deixou nada feliz, só me deixou de castigo". Foi o que pensei quando joguei o anel no fundo da minha gaveta de meias e o deixei lá esquecido por meses. _

_Um tempo depois eu já havia me esquecido completamente da existência do anel. Até que eu o encontrei dentro de uma das minhas meias. Nesse mesmo dia, Sirius apareceu na mansão. Nós viramos grandes amigos, praticamente irmãos. _

_Não estava mais sozinho. Eu tinha agora um amigo para brincar comigo, pregar peças nos Elfos domésticos e me fazer companhia. Nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz em toda minha vida. _

_Por algum motivo, não parava de pensar que isso tinha algo a ver com o anel e com a garota. Ela devia ser uma bruxa, uma nascida trouxa, e fez uma magia acidental sem perceber._

_Encasquetei que precisava devolvê-lo. Tinha sido esse nosso trato, eu devolveria o anel quando estivesse feliz. _

_Durante anos e anos eu voltei ao parque, mas não a encontrei. Pensei em passar o anel adiante. _

_Desisti. _

_Guardei ele comigo. Na esperança de encontrar a menina algum dia. Queria agradecê-la pessoalmente..._

James sorri e fica em silêncio como se estivesse perdido em suas lembranças. Ele meche a caneca de leite, coloca um pouco de chocolate e da um gole.

Ele tira do bolso um anel de ouro muito bonito com uma pedra verde.

Uma imagem do meu pai se passa pela minha mente. Ele e minha mãe rindo, ela com um anel de ouro no dedo. "Da cor dos olhos de Lily! Não é?"

_- A oportunidade de agradecer meu anjo da guarda apareceu quando eu menos esperava._

_Na estação Kings Cross, plataforma 9 ¾. _

_Estávamos Sirius, Snape, Frank e eu na plataforma, ansiosos para freqüentar a escola. O lugar estava abarrotado de pais, filhos, malões e corujas. No meio de toda a algazarra, uma menina surgiu atrás de nós..._

_- Severus! Severus! É mesmo você! É mesmo verdade!_

_Ela abraçou Snape com empolgação... e não me reconheceu. _

_Fiquei com muita raiva. Porque ela não se lembrava de mim? _

_Minha raiva se transformou em ciúmes. Passei a brigar constantemente com Snape. Caçoava dele tentando mostrar a ela como eu era mais legal. Fazia travessuras e todo o tipo de coisas para que ela me notasse e se lembrasse de mim. Mas ela nunca se lembrou._

_Mais tarde eu fui perceber que a garota tinha um sério problema em se lembrar de pessoas e nomes. Era uma atrapalhada mesmo. _

_Tentei devolver o anel várias vezes. No começo o que me faltou foi coragem. Depois foi oportunidade. _

_Com o tempo a admiração que eu sentia por ela só cresceu e eu não sabia lidar muito bem com esse sentimento. Acabei fazendo com que ela me achasse um grande idiota. Perdi qualquer chance de ganhar seu afeto. _

_Fiquei desiludido, deprimido e desolado._

_Nesse momento Emmeline surgiu. Ela foi minha primeira namorada, meu primeiro beijo. Foi a primeira pessoa que eu acreditei amar. Fiquei perdido em meio a sentimentos novos e desconhecidos. Percebi que quando se está apaixonado, você sempre pensa que será para sempre. _

_Esse pensamento me levou a cometer um grande erro. _

_Quis dar um passo maior do que minhas pernas. Caí. Foi um tombo feio eu diria. _

_Vi meu mundo desabar no dia em que Emme tentou se matar. Ela tinha feito aquilo por minha causa, pois pensou que era culpa dela o Patriarca ter quase me cegado. Eu tinha feito aquilo com ela._

_Nunca me perdoei. _

_Me tranquei dentro de mim, criei barreiras, muros, obstáculos para ninguém se aproximar. _

_As pessoas nascem sozinhas e morrem sozinhas, podem viver sozinhas também. Essa filosofia me guiou durante anos. Anos de solidão. _

_Por um tempo achei que poderia viver assim para sempre. Isolado do mundo na mansão. Sem me envolver com ninguém. Infeliz. _

_Foi no começo do verão, quando decidi fazer uma arrumação no meu armário, que encontrei o anel esquecido no meio de coisas velhas de Hogwarts. Junto dele estava um desenho que eu tinha roubado das coisas dela. As lembranças me invadiram abruptamente. Senti uma vontade imensa de sair da mansão._

_E assim o fiz. Caminhei sem rumo pelas ruelas de Godric's Hollow e entrei em um lugar qualquer. Um Pub. _

_A primeira coisa que eu vi ao entrar foram os olhos dela. Da mesma cor da pedra do anel. Verdes. Os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi na vida._

Fico sem reação.

Eu realmente me lembro de um anel. Me lembro de minha mãe irritada porque não o encontrava. E também me lembro de não ter conseguido mentir para minha mãe. Assumi tê-lo pegado e perdido no parque.

E também tinha um menino triste no meio disso tudo.

Como foi que eu não o reconheci?

- Dizem que a gente nunca esquece o primeiro amor. O meu primeiro amor foi aquela menina descabelada do parque trouxa. Ela me fez feliz mesmo sem entender. Naquele dia, e depois... Me fez feliz quando ria das minhas palhaçadas no primeiro ano, quando me deu um desenho de aniversário, ao veio me na ala hospitalar depois de eu ter caído da vassoura na final da copa do terceiro ano... E quando me trouxe de volta a vida no dia do casamento da minha ex namorada.

James segura minha mão direita e delicadamente coloca o anel em meu dedo.

- Talvez eu não precise mais dele.

- É, eu acho que não.

E então nos beijamos. Um beijo suave e cheio de carinho. Diferente dos outros que trocamos anteriormente, aqueles beijos eram cheios de incerteza e desejo.

- Obrigado Lily. – Ele sussurra em meu ouvido quando o beijo termina. Sinto os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

De uma coisa eu tenho certeza...

Se depender de mim, James não vai mais precisar de anel nenhum para ser feliz, nunca mais.

Decidimos então manter um relacionamento as escondidas. James não quer que aconteça a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Emmeline. O que ele não sabe é que se o Patriarca resolver fazer qualquer coisa a ele por minha causa... Eu vou mesmo é acabar com a raça desse moleque mimado.

Não sou como Emmeline. Não vou deixar uma coisa dessas barato assim. Já estou por aqui com esse Patriarca. Se ele me aprontar mais alguma... não quero nem estar no coro dele.

Ficamos nos beijando e trocando carícias até Molly voltar do mercado. Logo depois dela o resto da trupe chega também, temos um jantar tranqüilo. Quer dizer, não tão tranqüilo assim, Sirius não parou um minuto de caçoar de Remus. Ele está com uma senhora marca roxa no pescoço.

Espero que tenha sido de Tonks. E não daquela chatolina da Héstia.

Todos vão embora umas 22h00. James aparece escondido no meu quarto e me da um beijo de boa noite.

- Você bem que podia dormir aqui! – Eu tento puxar ele em direção a minha cama. Ele está tentando de todas as formas resistir, quase tem um treco quando eu começo a me trocar na frente dele.

- Lily! – James está quase chorando agora. Mesmo assim não tira as mãos de mim e não me deixa colocar meu pijama – Não faz isso comigo! Eu preciso voltar para mansão... Já dormi aqui hoje. Vou ouvir a maior bronca.

- Uma coisinha para você pensar antes de dormir. - Dou um beijo daqueles nele. E então o empurro.

- Você vai me deixar louco desse jeito, ruiva. – Ele me da um Celinho. – Boa noite.

E então vai embora pela janela.

Fico olhando James descer e aparatar. Ele me solta um beijo antes de ir embora. Me sinto como uma adolescente com um namorado proibido. Super legal.

- Até que enfim ele foi embora – Me viro de supetão e dou de cara com a pessoa que eu menos esperava encontrar no meu quarto.

Fico totalmente petrificada grudada na minha janela. Dou uma olhada para o lado e vejo um copo de vidro em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Ótimo, qualquer coisa jogo esse copo com tudo no meu visitante inesperado.

- Olha só o anel – O Patriarca pega minha mão direita e mexe no anel com desdém.

Estou muito impressionada. O motivo? Bom, o Patriarca está usando um vestido de inverno, rodado e vermelho. E eu vou dizer uma coisa, é uma garota bem bonita.

Bem que eu achei que ele era um cara afeminado.

– Até que enfim ele se declarou para você, não é? Pelo visto você aceitou ele. Também se não o fizesse seria mesmo uma idiota de marca maior.

Ela chega bem pertinho de mim. Sinto seu perfume de Jasmim quase me consumindo.

- Só não se esqueça de um detalhe, Evans, ele pertence a mim.

* * *

**NA: E aí pessoas? Como vão? Como foi a semana de vocês?**

**A minha foi mega conturbada. Acreditam que ontem eu demorei 4 horas para chegar em casa do trabalho? É por isso que eu odeio São Paulo! **

**Ia postar o capítulo ontem, mas cheguei em casa as 22h00! **

**Gostaram desse capítulo? James e Lily finalmente se acertaram... mas será que a Patriarca vai deixar isso barato?**

**E no próximo capítulo... A identidade do Patriarca FINALMENTE será revelada!**

**Se bem que eu acho que todo mundo já percebeu quem é. **

**Respondem as reviews:**

**Lady Miss Nothing: Não vou contar ainda quem é a Patriarca... Você viu que parece que Remus deixou a lerdeza de lado e deu uns beijos em Tonks? Ou será que ele ficou com a Héstia? E a historia do James e da Lily... você gostou? **

**Mila Pink: Eu queria ter dado mais destaque para o Arthur, mas é difícil. Tem muitos personagens para desenvolver e se eu for escrever sobre todos a história não se desenrola! Mas Arthur é a ovelha e trabalha na mansão. Ele queria mesmo é trabalhar com alguma coisa relacionada a trouxas, porque ele adora, mas não pode. Calma que a história por trás está quase chegando... ainda tem muitos mistérios a ser desvendados. Tom é o maior deles. Qual o papel dele nessa história toda? **

**Marina: Olá Marina! Nunca tinha visto um comentário seu por aqui! É sempre bom saber quem acompanha minha fic! Deixe mais recados para que eu possa te conhecer melhor! Esse mangá é o melhor e mais triste de todos os tempos da história! Amo demais (também tive uma época super Otaku na qual era viciada em Naruto, full metal alchemist e Sakura card captors). Essa história é baseada no manga e tem muita coisa parecida, só que eu tive que mudar muita coisa também. Deixei alguns personagens de lado e modifiquei várias coisas na história. Acho que dá para você ler o manga sim... **

**Sobre quem é o Patriarca... espere até semana que vem que você descobre.**

**Miih Macgonnagal: Hey, não estava reclamando que você não deixou comentário não! Só quis saber se você tinha visto o capítulo porque toda vez eu digo que está chegando a vez de dizer quem é o Patriarca e nunca chega hahaha. Juro que dessa vez é verdade e no próximo capítulo você vai saber quem ela é!**

**Lalaias: Dança? *_* Que legal! Então acho que sua vida na faculdade vai ser mais feliz que a minha. Nada de aulas de cálculo 1,2 e 3 para você. E nem estatística! O Sirius é um safado! Mas ele dormiu com a Bellatrix de propósito para irritar a Patriarca, porque ela tinha dormido com o Frank. Então quem traiu primeiro foi ela. Os dois meio que se merecem não é mesmo? Lily cuidou super bem dele... primeiro ficou fazendo o coitado de bobo, depois ficou super derretida. Adoro o coelho também, vai ter um capítulo sobre a relação dele com Sirius, como irmãos. Vai ser super fofo!**

**Muito Obrigada por acompanharem a fic e deixarem comentários!**

**Um bom final de semana para todos vocês, boa semana e até o próximo capítulo!**


	18. Capítulo 18

_O pequeno Willian Weasley acorda de madrugada com o barulho agudo do choro dos irmãos mais novos. Ele tenta dormir novamente, mas não consegue._

_Levanta-se da pequena cama e da uma olhada nos outros dois irmãos com os quais divide quarto. Charles e Percy estão perdidos em seus sonhos de criança, com sorrisos inocentes nos lábios. _

_Bill ajeita as cobertas de Charles antes de sair do quarto e encostar a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho._

_Ele caminha em direção ao quartinho onde os bebês gêmeos dormem e lá encontra seu pai ninando Fred. Jorge está em pé no berço com os bracinhos rechonchudos no alto tentando escalar as grades. _

_Bill fica parado quieto na porta, apenas escutando a voz grave e calma do pai enquanto ele canta para os gêmeos..._

"_Nada tão belo como uma criança dormindo  
Nem tão profundo como dormir sem sonhar  
Nem tão antigo como o sonho dos teus olhos  
Nem tão distante como a hora de acordar_

_Dorme enquanto teu pai faz músicas_  
_Que é a forma dele rezar_  
_Todos os sonhos na realidade_  
_São verdades, se eu puder cantar "_

* * *

Depois de uma luta nada bonita com uma senhora de uns 50 anos, meio corcunda e com uma verruga nojenta no meio da testa, saio da loja entulhada de gente com a mão nas costas. A velha me deu uma cotovelada que quase me deixa paralítica.

Eu iria dizer que não entendo porque as pessoas sempre deixam para fazer as compras de natal de última hora. Ocorre que não posso, afinal sou uma dessas.

No meu caso, tenho uma boa explicação: falta de idéias. Nunca sei o que comprar, aí vou adiando e adiando a compra até que chegamos em cima da hora.

Um vento frio corta meu rosto quando saio da loja. Arrumo minha boina de forma a cobrir minhas orelhas e vou caminhando lentamente pelas ruas de paralelepípedo do beco diagonal.

Estou quase com saudades daquele lugar lotado de ogros. Lá pelo menos era quentinho.

Paro em um lugar mais tranqüilo e retiro a minha lista de compras de Natal. Com muita tristeza noto que até agora só comprei um dos vários presentes que preciso comprar.

O que eu compro para James?

Aposto que ele vai me dar um presente muito caro. Ou então alguma coisa cheia de significados ocultos que vai fazer eu me sentir super culpada por não ter pensado mais antes de comprar o dele.

Talvez na Londres Trouxa eu encontre alguma coisa que me lembre James.

Pensamento positivo Lily!

Passo o resto da manhã andando pelo centro da cidade. Fazia muito tempo que não passeava pela parte trouxa de qualquer lugar. É muito bom poder reviver essa parte de mim, me faz lembrar a minha velha infância. Meus pais.

As festas de fim de ano sempre me deixam um pouco melancólica. Lembranças de Mamãe, Papai e das festas de natal que eles organizavam me deixam triste. Eles faziam uma ceia muito gostosa, todos se reuniam em casa e comíamos até nossos estômagos doerem.

Sinto tanto a falta deles.

Durante minhas voltas acabo encontrando vários achados. Passei por uma loja de roupinhas de bebê, uma loja de lingeries, outra de esportes e uma joalheria. Também fiquei um bom tempo perdida dentro de uma livraria.

Mas ainda não encontrei nada para James. Comprei até mesmo um presente para a Patriarca. E convenhamos, ela não merece coisa nenhuma vinda de mim.

Mesmo assim não resisti. Vi algo que era a cara dela e comprei. Sou mesmo uma besta.

Desisto.

Vou voltar na loja de lingeries e comprar uma bem sensual para mim e usar com James como presente de natal.

Não. Isso é covardia, não vou fazer isso.

Sinto-me super mal e podre ao sair da loja de lingerie pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Não acredito que apelei para isso!

Lily, você é uma droga de namorada!

Derrotada, resolvo ir logo ao mercado comprar os artigos necessários para colocar em prática meus planos ultra-secretos para a véspera de Natal.

Quais seriam esses planos?

Vou fazer uma ceia surpresa para o pessoal. Como forma de agradecimento pelo que eles fizeram por mim enquanto estive doente. Comprei um monte de coisas para decorar a casa e vou preparar um monte de guloseimas. E a melhor parte?

Consegui convencer a Patriarca a dar um jeitinho de as crianças da Molly passarem o Natal lá em casa.

Molly não vai nem acreditar quando ver seus pimpolhos!

Estou ansiosa!

Pensar na Patriarca me faz lembrar do quão estranha ela é. Depois da discussão que tivemos no dia em que em que ela apareceu no meu quarto descobri que tudo o que ela queria era saber se eu estava viva.

Aparentemente ela gosta de mim.

Ela tem um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar afeto pelas pessoas.

De vez em quando ela aparece em casa escondida.

Engraçado como as vezes que ela aparece estranhamente coincidem com os dias nos quais eu faço cookies. Ela consegue comer mais cookies por vez do que Sirius. É bem assustador.

Não entendo porque ela tem que vir sem ninguém saber. Perguntei uma vez e ela simplesmente sumiu por dias.

Eu me preocupo um pouco com essa garota. Quer dizer, ela é uma mimada, egoísta e egocêntrica. Mas parece tão solitária. Tenho dó.

Caramba! Está tudo lotado hoje!

Fico um bom tempo na fila do caixa esperando minha vez.

Só não reclamo mais da fila porque é nesse momento de intenso tédio que uma idéia brilhante surge em minha mente...

Vou procurar no meio das fotos antigas da família alguma em que eu esteja no parque onde conheci James. Deve ter alguma. Papai tirava dezenas de fotos quando eu era criança, gastava uma fortuna com revelação. Pensei em usar a foto do parque como base para fazer um desenho com alguma frase romântica de fundo.

James vai ficar todo derretido.

Depois posso até usar a lingerie que comprei. Aí sim ele vai morrer de felicidade.

Lily! Sua gênia!

Combinei com Tonks que iria deixar todas as coisas na casa dela para não levantar suspeitas. Amanhã a tarde ela vai passar em casa para me ajudar com os preparativos.

Os meninos estarão em um chá de véspera de Natal que a Patriarca inventou de fazer. Convidei-a para a ceia, mas ela disse que é melhor não aparecer. Ela acha que as pessoas vão ficar pouco a vontade com a presença dela.

Tenho que assumir que é verdade. Uma pena que as coisas tenham evoluído até esse ponto.

Chego no endereço que Tonks me deu. Ela está escutando Beatles no maior som, da para ouvir da portaria. Acertei em cheio ao comprar uma camiseta com a famosa foto dos quatro britânicos na faixa de pedestres.

Bato na porta umas quatro vezes até ela finalmente me ouvir. Escuto o barulho de várias coisas caindo no chão enquanto ela grita que está indo abrir a porta.

Tonks é mesmo um desastre humano.

- Lily! – O rosto dela está todo sujo de tinta roxa – Eu estava pintando a sala. Vamos! Entre.

Mesmo bagunçado por causa da pintura, o apartamento dela é mil vezes mais arrumado que a casa de Sirius. Incrível.

Largo as coisas por lá e vou para a casa de Tuney. Combinamos um jantar pré véspera de Natal já que ela vai viajar para a casa de uma tal Guida. Aparentemente é a tia do gordo do Valter.

Por sinal, esse cara é mesmo um chato. Ficou o jantar inteiro falando sobre brocas. Quem quer saber sobre essas coisinhas inúteis?

Aparentemente minha irmã adora. Ela ficou ouvindo o cara falar e falar sem parar com os olhos brilhantes de admiração. E ficou depois falando como o trabalho de Valter é importante. Afinal, quem vive sem brocas, não é gente?

Após o jantar montamos o berço de Duda. É, esse será o nome do meu sobrinho. Duda, não Eduardo, só Duda.

- Tuney! - Tive que fingir achar o nome a coisa mais linda do mundo para não irritar minha irmã – Que nome mais original! Adorei!

Se algum dia eu tiver um filho (que deus me livre de uma coisa dessas) vou dar um nome super normal para a criança, tipo Harry. Assim ele não será espancado na escola por causa de um nome ridículo que nem foi ele quem escolheu.

Duda. Ou esse menino será um pobre judiado ou vai ser um daqueles idiotas que jogam os coleguinhas na lata de lixo. Vendo o pai dele sentado no sofá da sala com a barrigona para cima, assistindo TV, chego à conclusão de que provavelmente será a primeira opção.

Pobre Duda.

Tuney e eu passamos horas olhando as fotos antigas da família. Exatamente como eu imaginei tem várias fotos nossas brincando no parque.

- Olha essa aqui! Meu cabelo curto – Petúnia me mostra uma foto dela de cabelos curtos se balançando - Oliver grudou um chiclete no meu cabelo e tive que cortar bem curto lembra?

É óbvio que não me lembro. Não sei nem que é esse tal de Oliver. Mas sei quem são as duas criancinhas bem no fundo da foto. Uma delas ruiva com os cabelos presos em chuquinhas já se desfazendo e outra um garotinho de macacão jeans, blusa listrada em verde e branco, cabelos mal cortados e bagunçados e um par de óculos de aro redondo. O pequeno James e a pequena Lily.

Ele sempre foi lindo. Desde criança.

E eu sempre fui um relaxo.

Chego em casa empolgada com o meu achado. Ainda bem que eu comprei aquele porta-retratos na fila do mercado. Vou usá-lo como base para a moldura do meu desenho.

Foi preciso muita fé para me livrar dos meninos e me trancar no meu quarto. Sirius ficou um bom tempo me perguntando o que eu comprei de presente para ele.

- Vamos Lily! – Ele não desistiu fácil, ainda ficou na porta do meu quarto depois de eu dizer que ia trabalhar – Só me dá uma dica!

O único jeito de me livrar dele foi com ameaças vazias...

- Se você não me deixar em paz, não te dou nenhum presente.

Fico acordada até tarde, ou até bem cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista. Vou dormir muito orgulhosa com meu trabalho.

Sou mesmo muito boa desenhista.

Tenho um sonho bem estranho no qual estou em uma loja de coisas para bebês comprando uma porção de roupinhas. Só no final é que eu me toco que estou comprando coisas para mim. Olho para baixo e me vejo com uma barriga gigante. Que horror!

- Bom dia, ruivinha - Ainda bem que James me acordou antes que eu sofresse um ataque cardíaco.

Ele percebe que eu estava tendo um sonho ruim e me enche de beijos e cócegas.

- Para com isso, Jay! – Eu imploro – Vou fazer xixi nas calças.

Ele para e se joga em cima de mim, me esmagando toda.

- Vou esmagar você!

Ainda estou morrendo de sono já que não dormi quase nada, dou um grande bocejo e me agarrando nele. Fecho meus olhinhos na esperança de conseguir tirar um cochilo.

- Nossa, quando sono! – Minha tentativa de dormir não dá certo, pois James não para de me beijar . – Vamos Lily, acorda! Fica comigo!

Ficamos um tempo na cama nos divertindo um com o outro. Paramos ao escutar barulhos vindos do corredor.

- James, vá lá para fora e finja que está chegando agora. – Eu tento tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas a boca dele parece estar colada na minha pele. – Anda Jay! E vê se fecha essa calça direito!

Digo isso por que da última vez em que ele fingiu estar chegando, quando na realidade estávamos há horas no meu quarto, James apareceu com o zíper da calça todo aberto e foi alvo de inúmeras brincadeiras de Sirius.

Na cozinha Molly está cabisbaixa tomando um pouco de chá. Arthur está do lado dela tentando em vão fazê-la comer.

- Vamos, amor – ele segura uma colher de mingau de aveia – coma só uma colherzinha. É para o Ronald vamos.

Ronald é o nome que os dois escolheram dar para o mais novo integrante da família. Através de um dos exames eles descobriram que será mais um menino. Não foi dessa vez que Molly conseguiu uma menina. Será que ela vai continuar tentando até nascer uma?

Sirius, Remus e Peter estão na sala assistindo Bob esponja e rindo feito três retardados.

- Seu Sirigueijo é o maior mão de vaca! – Sirius cai no chão com a mão na barriga, chorando de tanto rir.

Me sento no sofá ao lado de Peter. Ele me oferece um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, que eu fiz por sinal. Aceito de bom grado.

- Lily, comprou o DVD do Bob Esponja que eu pedi de presente de natal? – Sirius se levanta e praticamente se joga no meu colo, se transformando em cachorro.

Ensinei os meninos a usarem o DVD e eles ficaram malucos. Agora só me pedem para comprar DVDs de desenhos. Principalmente Bob Esponja.

- Vocês já têm um monte de Bob Esponja. – Tento afastar o focinho de Sirius da minha cara.

O rabo dele abanando derruba todo o bolo que estava na mesa de centro o que inicia uma briga entre o cão Sirius e Peter. Nesse momento James abre a porta da sala fingindo ter acabado de chegar.

Sirius da um salto em cima dele o derrubando no chão.

- Almofadinhas! – James tenta fazer Sirius parar de lamber a cara dele - Pare com isso! Que nojo, cara!

Remus resolve ajudar James, mas acaba levando uma lambida no nariz que o deixa traumatizado.

- Lily! Lily! Nos ajude! – Remus e James imploram para que eu faça Sirius parar de tentar lambe-los.

Esses meninos são mesmo muito engraçados.

Tento disfarçar meu nervosismo e o fato de estar ansiosa para a ceia. Fico a manhã inteira contando os minutos para o pessoal ir logo ao chá de natal na mansão e eu poder organizar a festa surpresa.

Conforme o planejado, todos saem de casa as 14h00. Tonks aparece com todas as coisas e milagrosamente sem ter quebrado nada.

Severus me manda um recado dizendo estar tudo certo para ele buscar as crianças na casa dos Malfoy as 19h30.

Pedi a ajuda de Sev, porque ele é bem chegado a família dos Malfoy. Aparentemente um dos doze faz parte dessa família, inclusive ele estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu. Bom, não me lembro de nenhum Malfoy. Não que isso me tire o sono.

A única coisa que me preocupa nisso tudo é a reação de James ao ver Sev na ceia de natal. Não é nenhum segredo o desafeto entre os dois. Agora eu sei que é porque Jay morre de ciúmes, o que, não negarei, acho uma graça.

Espero, que os dois se comportem.

AS 19h00 estou uma pilha de nervos. Confiro umas 500 vezes todas as coisas.

Certo. Está tudo certo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Na 10ª vez em que ajeito a árvore de natal Tonks bufa.

- Lily! Senta aqui no sofá e relaxa pelo amor de Deus!

A porta da frente se abre segundos depois de eu me sentar. Fico aliviada ao notar que todos parecem muito surpresos e empolgados com a festa. Até mesmo Molly deu uma risadinha. Mesmo assim ainda estou ansiosa, não paro de olhar no relógio.

Em algum momento , que não percebi por estar muito nervosa, James se aproxima de mim. Só o noto quando ele sussurra disfarçadamente em meu ouvido.

- Depois quero te dar seu presente...

Os pelos da minha nuca ficam todos arrepiados. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com o efeito que ele tem sobre mim.

A pouca animação de Molly se esvai em segundos. Arthur faz de tudo para animá-la.

Aliás, todos tentam animá-la.

Eis que, exatamente no horário previsto, a campainha toca.

- Quem será que é? Molly, não quer dar uma olhadinha?

Ela caminha a passos lerdos até a porta e quando a abre coloca as mãos na boca surpresa. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Já eu, tento conter o riso e me engasgo.

Severus Snape está parado do lado de fora na neve, vestido de Papai Noel, com a maior cara de tédio. Seus cabelos negros sumidos no meio da peruca branca e da barba postiça. A touca vermelha caindo em seu rosto. E, para deixar o quadro ainda mais bizarro, ele está com dois bebês no colo, um deles com fios brancos da barba na boca o outro tentando morder seu nariz. Mais três garotinhos estão grudados nas pernas dele. Todos com os cabelos tão ruivos que chegam a ser laranja.

- Meus meninos! – Molly arreganha a porta para Severus passar com toda dignidade que ele conseguiu juntar.

James fecha a cara no exato momento em que vê Severus. Eu finjo que não notei. Os outros estão distraídos com as crianças.

- Mamãe! – O garoto mais alto corre para Molly e segura a mão dela todo sorridente. Que gracinha de menino. – Sentimos todos muitas saudades!

O garoto gordinho, que eu deduzo ser o segundo mais velho, larga a perna de Severus e tira do bolso um cartão de Natal. Ele entrega para Molly.

- Fizemos para você mamãe!

Que coisa mais fofa.

Arthur resolve salvar Severus das garras do bebê gêmeo comedor de narizes e o arranca do colo do possuído pela cobra. Ele parece um pouco mais feliz, não tanto, porque ainda tem duas crianças grudadas nele.

Resolvo interagir com o garoto miúdo atrás dele.

- Olá pequeno! – Tento tirá-lo das pernas de Severus. Meus ótimos métodos de interação com crianças fazem com que o moleque corra para as pernas do pai chorando.

Molly pede para Severus colocar o apreciador de barbas no chão e ele vem andando em passos desengonçados de bebê na direção dela. O outro gêmeo fica doido nos braços do pai. Arthur o coloca no chão e ele também vai correndo para Molly.

Ela vira um tigre quando os bebes a abraçam. Os outros meninos pulam em cima dela. Está aí uma das cenas mais fofas que já vi na vida: Molly em sua forma de tigre com as crianças rolando no tapete. Arthur todo feliz joga os bebês em cima dela, todos rido e pulando.

Que bom que meu plano deu certo!

A ceia é muito bem aceita por todos, que comem feito um bando de mortos de fome.

As crianças ficam menos tímidas com o tempo e com os presentes que comprei para elas. Em duas horas já estão correndo por toda a casa perseguindo Sirius em sua forma canina.

Os bebês gêmeos não têm nem dois anos e já são um inferno. Ficam puxando meu cabelo e mordendo minhas calças, conforme Sirius ensinou. Parecem dois cachorrinhos.

James fica emburrado em um canto por alguns minutos, mas depois já está jogando Quadribol com os dois moleques mais velhos. O outro miudinho mostra uns desenhos que fez para Remus. Peter não sai da mesa em nenhum momento.

Severus ficou preso em um papo de Molly e Arthur sobre como dá trabalho ter cinco filhos.

Estou muito feliz, apesar de bastante cansada. Resolvo me refugiar um pouco na varanda, para apreciar um minuto de paz e tranqüilidade longe desse monte de criança.

Vi Tonks sair de fininho pela porta da cozinha minutos atrás. Fiquei me perguntando o que raios ela teria ido fazer. Há, acabo de vê-la saindo da casa dos meninos toda cautelosa. Aposto que ela foi deixar um presentinho para Remus.

Esses dois estão de caso.

Escondo-me atrás de uma das pilastras da varanda para Tonks não perceber que a vi. Ela entra pelos fundos.

A porta da frente se abre e Severus sai com o rosto vermelho. Ela já está sem a barba, a peruca e a touca vermelha, mas não tirou a roupa de Papai Noel que está toda amarrotada.

- Fugindo da sua própria festa? – Ele se aproxima timidamente de mim e reparo no pequeno embrulho em suas mãos tremulas.

- Precisava tomar um ar. Não estou acostumada a esse monte de crianças. – Tiro minha varinha do bolso e com um Accio tenho o presente de Severus comigo em questão de segundos.

Como eu amo magia!

Severus arregala os olhos negros ao ver que comprei um presente para ele. Depois de muitos agradecimentos e vários "não precisava gastar seu dinheiro comigo". Ele finalmente abre o embrulho.

- Me lembro que você gostava muito de poções. - Comprei um kit de poções avançadas para ele. Tem até uma balança de ouro que dizem ser mais precisa que a de cobre. – Espero que goste.

Ele começa novamente com o discurso do "não precisava gastar seu dinheiro comigo", dessa vez com uma nova frase "Isso deve ter sido uma fortuna!". Que coisa mais chata!

- Ah, eu... – as mãos dele tremem quando ele me entrega o embrulho. – Comprei esse para você.

- Então você gastou seu dinheiro comigo e eu não posso gastar o meu com você? – faço piada. Severus está tão nervoso que não percebe. Ou eu realmente não sei fazer piadas.

Abro o presente e vejo um colar de prata com uma pedra verde, muito verde, praticamente chamuscante.

- É bem da cor dos seus olhos quando você está de bom humor. – Ele me ajuda a colocar o colar - Tipo agora.

Não sei o que dizer. Quer dizer, é lindo. É só o presente mais lindo que eu já ganhei na minha vida inteira. E deve mesmo ter custado uma fortuna.

James parece ter resolvido me ajudar nesse momento, ele sai para a varanda com um dos bebês gêmeos no ombro rindo feito um doido.

- Lily! Olha só o que Fred sabe... – O sorriso dele se desfaz ao ver Severus comigo do lado de fora. Ele olha do colar no meu pescoço para a cara de taxo de Severus e então sem dizer mais nada entra em casa emburrado.

Droga! Vou ter que passar a noite inteira amaciando ele.

- Bom – Severus decide quebrar o silencio incomodo que ficou do lado de fora. – Vou indo agora. Lucius me chamou para a ceia na casa dele.

Dou um abraço em Severus e espero ele aparatar para entrar novamente.

James parece estar normal, só está me evitando loucamente.

Entrego os presentes de todos, inclusive o presente disfarce que comprei para meu namorado secreto: Um kit de manutenção de vassouras.

Sirius fica super feliz com a jaqueta de couro preto que comprei para ele. Remus logo se senta para ler O Senhor dos Anéis, Peter já abre os chocolates suíços empolgado. Molly e Arthur ficam com o papo "mas a festa não era o presente?", "Oh Lily! Quantas roupinhas para o Ronny!", "Uma tomada! Sempre quis uma". Já Tonks vestiu na mesma hora a camiseta dos Beatles que dei a ela.

James jogou o kit de manutenção para vassouras de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa.

Vou mesmo ter que passar um tempão adulando ele. Isso se meu amado namorado ciumento resolver aparecer essa noite escondido no meu quarto. Que droga!

Molly, Arthur e as crianças vão para a casinha deles lá não sei onde, Tonks vai embora junto com eles. Os meninos vão dormir cansados de tantas brincadeiras.

Estou arrumando a casa quando James resolve aparecer. E ele não está nada feliz.

- Oi – Ainda bem que eu tirei o colar e guardei, porque a primeira coisa que ele fez foi olhar para o meu pescoço.

Passo meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e dou um beijo em seus lábios. Ele continua bravo.

- O que foi? Ta bravo é? – Me faço de doida.

James tira as minhas mãos do pescoço dele e se senta no sofá com a cara amarrada e os braços cruzados.

- Nem ligou para mim a noite inteira. Aí quando eu vejo está com o _Ranhoso _ recebendo presentes.

Vou fingir que não escutei nada disso, porque não quero brigar bem no natal. É isso aí Lily! Seja madura.

Vou até a árvore e pego um último embrulho de presente que disse a Sirius ser para minha irmã. Sento-me ao lado do meu querido menino mal criado e dou um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Poxa vida, eu tinha mais uns dois presentes para o meu namorado. – Finjo estar deprimida – Mas acho que ele não quer saber de mim hoje. Uma pena, varei a noite toda fazendo isso.

- Você fez? – Ele olha curioso para o embrulho. Eu me viro de costas para ele – É pra mim?

- Não sei. Você quer?

Ele tenta tirar o pacote das minhas mãos e eu saio correndo pela casa. Jogo-me na minha cama e me escondo debaixo das cobertas.

- Lily! – James choraminga – Me deixa abrir meu presente.

- Não! – Decido usar a técnica nada secreta de Sirius: o apelo ao melodrama. Cubro minha cara com as cobertas e faço uma voz de coitada - Você brigou comigo. Estou chateada.

- Ah Lily! – James parece estar se sentindo um pouco culpado agora – Me desculpa vai!

É uma técnica muito boa essa. Vou usar mais vezes.

Tiro minha cabeça das cobertas e tento fazer a maior cara de dó que consigo. Deve ter sido uma bela cara de dó, pois deixa James todo meloso.

Ele fica mais meloso ainda depois de abrir o presente.

- Somos nós dois no parque! – Ele sorri, com os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando. Me da um belo de um beijo.

Ficamos um bom tempo abraçados na cama só olhando um para o outro, feito um casal de idiotas apaixonado. Não posso dizer que odeio isso, na verdade eu gosto muito.

- Comprei um presente para você também. – James tira uma coisa do bolso e se levanta para assistir minha reação.

É um pomo de ouro com minhas iniciais escritas. James diz para eu soprar o pomo e eu obedeço...

"Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você"

A frase aparece junto com uma imagem gravada embaixo, o símbolo do infinito.

Me derreti toda agora. De verdade.

- Te amo – tomo coragem e digo antes de colar meus lábios nos dele. Até que enfim eu consegui dizer isso com ele acordado.

Esse foi um grande avanço.

James tem um beijo muito bom. Nunca tinha provado um beijo tão bom quanto o dele. Também tem mãos grandes e dedos muito habilidosos. Em questão de segundos ele desabotoa toda a minha camisa de renda branca. Ele da risada ao notar que estou usando uma blusinha por baixo. Pergunto se ele queria que eu aparecesse para todo mundo com a lingerie sexy que eu comprei para usar com ele a mostra.

- Lingerie sexy é? – Ele fica todo assanhado e começa a tirar minha blusinha. Dou uma mordida no lábio dele e o impeço.

- Para quê toda essa pressa? – Passo uma das mãos no cabelo dele o deixando mais desalinhado que de costume. A outra eu uso para percorrer as coxas grossas de James e depois ficar um tempinho perdida na região da virilha dele.

- Você é muito má comigo Lily – Ele geme no meu ouvido.

James insiste em tirar minha roupa, mas eu só o deixo fazer isso depois que eu tiro a dele. Quando ele vê a lingerie preta com detalhes em vermelho fica maluco.

No fim das contas foi uma boa idéia ter comprado uma dessas para mim.

- A propósito – James para de beijar meu pescoço e fala com os lábios colados no meu ouvido me arrepiando toda – Também te amo.

Vou dizer para Emmeline usar logo a que eu comprei para ela de natal porque o efeito é instantâneo.

Sério, nunca vi James tão animado, me deu a maior canseira.

Acordo-me no meio da madrugada com uma mão delicada em meu rosto. Vejo um par de olhos castanhos brilhantes me encarando.

A Patriarca faz sinal para que eu fique quieta e a siga.

Levanto-me cuidadosamente tirando o braço de James de cima de mim. Ele da uma bocejada e se vira para o lado. Caminho na ponta dos pés e me dirijo até o andar de baixo onde ela me espera toda contente.

- Deu tudo certo? – Ela pergunta em voz baixa.

- Deu sim!

Ela olha com olhos gulosos em direção a cozinha.

- Sobrou alguma comida?

Incrível como ás vezes ela é exatamente igual ao Sirius.

- Eu guardei para você, porque se não Sirius teria comido tudo.

Nós duas vamos até a cozinha onde eu esquento um prato de comida para ela. A menina engole tudo em cinco minutos e pede mais.

- Bem que Six falou que sua comida era dos Deuses! – Ela lambe os dedos sujos de cobertura de chocolate do bolo que eu fiz para sobremesa.

Hoje ela está vestida em trajes masculinos. Não entendo porque ela se veste de homem. Não faz sentido nenhum.

Só não pergunto, porque sei que se o fizer ela vai sumir de novo.

- Você viu a árvore de Natal?

- Vi sim! Tem um pacote lá ainda... não entregou todos os presentes?

- Claro que não, faltou entregar o seu.

A Patriarca abre o maior sorriso do universo e corre para a sala. Em questão de segundos o presente é aberto.

Chego à sala e vejo todo o papel jogado no chão de qualquer jeito e ela pulando e rodando pela sala com o cachorrinho de pelúcia que comprei.

- É lindo Lily! – Ela me abraça. – Igualzinho ao Sirius.

Faço cafuné em seus cabelos curtos.

Porque ela usa o cabelo desse jeito? Ela iria ficar tão mais bonita de cabelo comprido.

Ela da um beijo na minha bochecha e tira do bolso um Lírio dourado.

-Feliz Natal, Lily.

Meu sorriso é quase tão grande quanto o dela.

Esse ano, ganhei os melhores presentes que poderia ganhar. E não me refiro ao colar, o pomo de ouro ou ao Lírio Dourado.

Não. Meus presentes estão todos dormindo, um deles na minha cama. Outro está acordado rodando pela minha sala com um cachorro de pelúcia nos braços, feito uma criança.

Amo todos eles.

- Feliz Natal, Lene.

* * *

**Gente, não tive tempo de revisar o texto. Também não vou ter tempo de responder as reviews dessa vez!**

**Prometo que vou mandar as respostas via PM até terça feira!**

**Juro Juro Juro!**

**E para quem não comentou logado, vou responder no próximo capítulo.**

**POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo super fluffy.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	19. Capítulo 19

_Héstia não para de chorar. _

_Há dias ela não come, não dorme e não faz nada além de chorar._

_Porque Remus? _

_Ela fez algo de errado? _

_Ele não disse nada. Mas sumiu._

_Foi embora para a casa de Sirius, atrás de uma vida nova. _

_Ele voltou. No começo voltava quase sempre para vê-la. Até que foi ficando distante e distante. E agora quase não volta mais._

_Por que Remus?_

_Ela não queria que tudo terminasse. Mas não agüentava mais. _

_Não agüentava o jeito como ele a olhava. Com remorso. Não agüentava os poucos beijos sem sentimento que ele lhe dava._

_Estava claro que ele não a amava mais. Só não tinha coragem de terminar tudo._

_Será que ele estava com pena dela?_

_Por que Remus?_

_E ela também tinha medo. _

_Medo de enfrentar a vida sem Remus para lhe servir de apoio. _

_Ela tinha se acostumado a ter Remus sempre por perto, sempre presente. _

_Tinha medo de olhar em seus olhos e ver o fim._

_No final das contas, tudo o que ela tem forças para fazer é redigir uma carta. _

_É mais fácil colocar as palavras em um papel do que dizê-las. Dizê-las faria com que tudo fosse mais real. _

"_Depois de sonhar tantos anos, de fazer tantos planos de um futuro pra nós._

_Depois de tantos desenganos, nós nos abandonamos como tantos casais._

_Quero que você seja feliz. Hei de ser feliz também._

_Depois de varar madrugada esperando por nada, de arrastar-me no chão._

_Em vão._

_Tu viraste-me as costas. Não me deu as respostas que eu preciso escutar._

_Quero que você seja melhor. Hei de ser melhor também._

_Nós dois já tivemos momentos, mas passou nosso tempo. Não podemos negar._

_Foi bom. Nós fizemos histórias pra ficar na memória e nos acompanhar._

_Quero que você viva sem mim. Eu vou conseguir também._

_Depois de aceitarmos os fatos vou trocar seus retratos pelos de um outro alguém._

_Quero que você seja feliz. Hei de ser feliz também. _

_Depois."_

* * *

Adoro dias de inverno.

Gosto de como o ar fica mais úmido.

Gosto de sentir meus pés afundando na neve.

Gosto de chegar em casa no final do dia, me aconchegar embaixo das minhas cobertas quentinhas e ler um bom livro.

Sempre acordo de bom humor nos dias de inverno.

Ontem me diverti muito. Não me divertia assim no Natal desde a época em que me era permitido passar as férias de inverno em Hogwarts.

Lily fez um belo de um trabalho com a ceia. E o reencontro de Molly com as crianças foi muito bonito de ser ver.

Ela é mesmo uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci. Tem um coração imenso, tão grande que acolheu um amaldiçoado como eu.

Jamais esquecerei o que ela fez por mim.

Pode soar estranho, mas sempre que penso em Lily, penso nela como uma mãe. Principalmente durante as refeições quando a vejo tentando domar Sirius e Peter ou tentando me fazer comer direito. Acho que quando ela tiver seus filhos de verdade, será a melhor mãe do mundo.

Tenho até inveja de seus futuros filhos.

Pensar nisso me faz rir. Como se pode ter inveja de alguém que nem ao menos sonha em nascer?

Tomo um banho quente e demorado para começar o dia com o pé direito.

Saindo do banheiro avisto uma coisa brilhando em baixo da minha cama.

Isso me deixa um pouco desconfiado, afinal eu moro com dois marotos. E um deles é Sirius Black.

Lembro-me de ter feito um trato com ele depois da última vez em que ele me aprontou uma e eu resolvi revidar.

Sirius é assim, ele adora pregar peças nos outros, mas quando revidamos fica uma fera. Ficou mesmo furioso ao sentir o odor da bomba de bosta fator 15 com efeito durador extra que eu explodi no quarto dele. Depois disso decidimos não fazer brincadeiras envolvendo o quarto um do outro.

Suspiro entediado.

Foi bom enquanto durou.

Preparo-me para descobrir qual é a brincadeira de mau gosto da vez e me surpreendo ao ver um embrulho de presente. Não tem cartão nem nada.

Estranho, lembro-me de ter aberto todos os meus presentes ontem.

Um nome vem a minha mente imediatamente: Héstia.

Só pode ter sido ela.

Lembrar de Héstia me faz mal.

Por mais que eu tenha deixado claro todos os meus sentimentos e intenções ela não desistiu de mim.

Não queria tê-la feito sofrer por minha causa.

Será que eu abro o presente ou o devolvo sem abrir?

Deixo o embrulho em cima da minha cama e saio do quarto em direção ao andar de baixo.

No caminho piso em um monte de jornais jogados de qualquer jeito e recolho vários dos brinquedos de Almofadinhas e Pontas da escada. Além das meias e das roupas sujas de Peter.

Às vezes eu sinto como se eu morasse com um bando de moleques de 10 anos.

Saio pela porta da cozinha, que aqui em casa serve de laboratório de poções para Peter e Sirius, e me dirijo à casa vizinha.

Será que Lily já acordou?

Caso ela ainda esteja dormindo, vou preparar um cafezinho para mim e deixar alguma coisa para ela tomar quando acordar.

Abro a porta com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

Tem uma chaleira no fogo.

Que bom! Esperava poder falar com alguém sobre meu presente misterioso...

Lily é a melhor opção para uma conversa desse tipo, talvez James em segundo lugar. Porque Sirius e Peter possuem a inteligência emocional de uma ameba, ou seja, nenhuma. Não dá para falar sobre essas coisas com aqueles dois.

Escuto um barulho de coisas se mexendo na dispensa e resolvo ir até lá dar um Feliz Natal para Lils.

Acabo ouvindo algo que talvez eu não devesse...

Lily está conversando com alguém de uma forma bastante amorosa.

Com certeza é James.

Eu sei que os dois estão mantendo um relacionamento secreto.

Ninguém mais parece ter percebido. Almofadinhas e Rabicho devido à falta de inteligência emocional e Molly porque anda muito avoada por causa da gravidez e das crianças dela morando longe.

Mas eu sempre fui muito observador.

Percebi quando os dois dormiram juntos e depois fingiram que nada aconteceu. E também quando discutiram por conta disso. Sei que a doença de Lily foi mais psicológica do que qualquer outra coisa.

Só não sei se o que eles estão fazendo é a melhor opção.

Prometi a mim mesmo não me intrometer. Os dois estão muito felizes. Nunca havia visto Pontas tão feliz.

- Lily, eu preciso voltar para casa!

Vou me virando de fininho e caminhando na ponta dos pés em direção a porta da cozinha. Vou tomar meu café mais tarde.

- A Jay, - Lily responde com a voz melosa - fica mais um pouquinho.

Merlin! Quero muito sair correndo daqui, mas sei que se eu correr farei a maior barulheira.

Conseguir sair sem ser visto eu consigo, o problema será a neura dos dois depois. Vão ficar super cismados com todos querendo saber quem foi que os ouviu.

Odeio escutar conversas alheias sem querer.

- Não faz assim não. Você sabe que não me agüento quando você faz isso.

- Jay, fica mais um pouquinho comigo na cama, vai? Vamos voltar lá para cima.

A chaleira começa a apitar e eu não cheguei nem perto da porta.

Será que eu aproveito o barulho da chaleira para fugir?

- A nossa! A chaleira... – Lily vem entrando na cozinha saltitante – Vou fazer nosso...

Os segundos que demorei para decidir o que fazer acabaram me deixando nesse situação constrangedora.

Lily Evans está praticamente nua (só usando uma lingerie preta com detalhes em vermelho. Eu tento com todas as forças não reparar nela.) paralisada na frente da geladeira me olhando como seu fosse o demônio encarnado.

Como sou péssimo ator, não procuro disfarçar que estive aqui tempo suficiente para ouvir a conversa cheia de açúcar dos dois. Se eu fizer isso, vai ficar muito na cara que os ouvi.

- Cadê esse café ruivi... – James sai da dispensa e para bem atrás dela, estático, me encarando.

Eu não sou bom ator, porém Pontas sempre o foi. Foram diversas as vezes em que conseguimos nos safar de belas detenções devido aos dotes artísticos de Pontas e Almofadinhas. Os dois sabem improvisar que é uma beleza.

Surpreendeu-me que ele não tenha nem sequer tentado disfarçar...

Se bem que, não consigo imaginar o que ele poderia dizer nessas circunstancias. Os dois estão seminus as 7h00 da manhã na cozinha de Lily e essa noite Molly não dormiu aqui.

Não teria saída mesmo.

Ficamos uns bons 10 minutos nos encarando. Que situação constrangedora.

- Vocês podiam ser um pouco mais discretos – Resolvo quebrar o silencio e aproveitar para dar uma bronca nos dois – E se fosse Almofadinhas?

Pontas imediatamente leva as mãos aos cabelos. Lily finalmente parece perceber que está de lingerie sensual na minha frente e transfigura um roupão para ela. Ela poderia ter transfigurado um para James também.

Não gosto de ver homens pelados.

Dou meia volta e apago o fogo da chaleira. Preparo um café tranquilamente enquanto os dois continuam estáticos.

- Acho melhor você se vestir Pontas. – Pego minha caneca e me sirvo, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Almofadinhas pode acordar a qualquer momento e Rabicho vai sentir fome daqui a uma meia hora eu diria.

Isso parece tirar os dois do estado de choque. Eles sobem correndo e voltam em cinco minutos, ofegantes.

Nesse meio tempo tomei a liberdade de arrumar a mesa para o café.

- Vamos pessoal – arrasto uma cadeira para Lily se sentar – vamos comer.

Os dois se sentam e comem silenciosamente. Vejo Lily abrir a boca para dizer algo e depois fechá-la várias vezes.

Seguro-me ao máximo para não rir.

Algum tempo se passa.

James começa a gargalhar do nada. Lily o encara como se ele fosse um louco.

- Você sabia disso desde o início não é? – Ele pergunta enquanto enxuga as lágrimas de risada de seu rosto.

Dou de ombros

- Claro.

- Eu deveria saber que não se esconde nada do senhor Aluado.

Pontas termina de beber seu suco de laranja se levanta e da um beijo em Lily. Ela fica super vermelha.

- Preciso ir embora. – Ele então da um tapinha no meu ombro - Fique de olho na minha ruivinha por mim, Aluado!

- Pode deixar, Pontas.

Ele vai embora e ficamos Lily e eu quietos. Ela olha de soslaio para mim, o rosto da mesma cor dos cabelos, enquanto passa manteiga em sua torrada. Sei que ela está morrendo de curiosidade para saber minha opinião sobre tudo isso.

- Encontrei um presente embaixo da minha cama hoje – decido finalmente falar sobre o que vem me afligindo antes que ela venha com perguntas sobre ela e James.

Lily da uma risadinha estranha.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Vi Tonks saindo da sua casa ontem à noite, com cara de quem aprontou alguma.

Dora.

Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

Se ela entrou mesmo no meu quarto, deve ter visto o presente que comprei para ela em cima da minha cama. Não consegui entregar.

Também deve ter visto a carta que comecei a escrever...

Minha expressão deve ter dito mais do que mil palavras, pois fez Lily chegar mais perto de mim com olhos curiosos.

- Você gosta da Tonks. Não gosta?

Não tem como eu negar meus sentimentos por Dora.

Sim, gosto dela, mais do que gostaria de gostar.

Acho que me interessei por ela desde a primeira vez em que a vi, sofrendo com as torturas de Sirius, envergonhada com seu primeiro nome.

Ninphadora é um belo nome. Vem da mitologia grega, das ninfas. Espíritos da natureza. Fadas sem asas.

Acho que o nome combina muito com ela.

A partir daquele dia me peguei sem querer observando pequenos detalhes sobre ela que foram fazendo com que eu acabasse por me apaixonar perdidamente.

Dora é metamorfomaga e gosta de mudar a cor do cabelo conforme seu estado de espírito. Usualmente os cabelos dela estão rosa ou roxo, porque ela está quase sempre de bom humor.

O humor dela é contagiante, ela tem um sorriso inocente de criança. Quando ela sorri, formam-se covinhas nas bochechas.

É muito desastrada e vive esbarrando nas coisas e nas pessoas sem querer. Isso é porque Dora sonha acordada e não presta atenção por onde anda. Outra coisa que a deixa mais destabanada é o fato de ela ser canhota, mas usar a mão direita com muita freqüência, não sei por quê.

Gosto quando ela vem jantar aqui, vê-la comer e interagir com todos é engraçado. Percebi que Dora não gosta de ervilhas, sempre as deixa no cantinho direito do prato bem a vista de Sirius e finge que não percebeu que ele as roubou.

E ela também gosta do inverno, assim como eu. Várias vezes a vi no jardim de Lily pulando na neve e se jogando feito um moleque.

Existem tantas outras coisas sobre ela.

Coisas que eu não sei.

Coisas que gostaria de descobrir.

Foi isso que acabou me levando até o bar trouxa com ela.

Estava linda naquele dia. Vários homens olhavam quando ela passava, mas ela só olhava para mim. Nunca tinha me sentido assim, desejado.

Teve Héstia, claro, mas não foi a mesma coisa. Não sei explicar a diferença, só sei que ela existe.

Conheci os primos trouxas de Dor, não entendia nada do que eles falavam. Ela me mostrou algumas bebidas e acabei ficando mais solto devido ao álcool. Fiquei mais solto e menos racional.

E a beijei. Não apenas isso. Fomos até o apartamento dela e passei boa parte da noite lá.

Agora eu estou assim: Dividido entre me entregar de vez a esse sentimento e correr os riscos de me magoar e magoar Dora, como fiz com Héstia. Ou não fazer nada a respeito, e a assistir arrumando outro homem e passar o resto da vida me perguntando como teria sito estar com ela.

Despejo sobre Lily toda a minha insegurança e ela apenas me escuta atentamente.

- No final das contas – termino meu monólogo com certa tristeza – acredito que talvez Dora fosse mais feliz ao lado de alguém como o Régulus. Eu vejo o jeito como ele a olha. Sei que ele a quer.

Sinto uma pontada de dor no meu ouvido esquerdo e depois uma ardência. Para minha surpresa, foi Lily quem me deu um tabefe no ouvido. Ela está me encarando vermelha, com raiva.

- Como pode dizer isso? – Ela se levanta e eu me encolho na cadeira. A reação dela me deixou assustado. Será que ela vai me esmurrar? – Só porque uma vez não deu certo, não significa que você tenha que parar de tentar! Onde está sua coragem? Onde está aquele menino que enfrentou toda uma tradição ridícula da maldição dos Clow e conseguiu frenquentar a escola, apesar de ser o possuído pelo gato?

Esse é o problema! Eu sou o possuído pelo gato, sou o mais amaldiçoado de todos. Dora merece estar com alguém normal. Alguém que possa dormir com ela e fazer companhia todas as noites do mês. Não uma aberração como eu. Uma pessoa presa como eu.

Porque é isso que eu sou, uma fera contida, presa. Se eu me soltar, não sei do que sou capaz. Possa machucá-la.

- Não diga isso Remus! Você está aqui há seis meses e não machucou ninguém! – Lily se senta novamente um pouco mais calma, mas ainda revoltada. – Além disso, Tonks não gosta de Régulus, ela gosta de você!

Não sei bem o que dizer para Lily.

Ela e James estão felizes no relacionamento escondido dos dois. Mas vão ficar felizes nisso para sempre? Sem poder andar de mãos dadas na rua como um casal comum? Sem poder ir a um restaurante comer alguma coisa diferente no final de semana?

Eles podem estar contentes agora, afinal início de namoro é sempre uma novidade, sempre novas descobertas, mas e depois?

Eles querem acabar como Molly e Arthur que tem cinco filhos e não podem nem ao menos viver na mesma casa?

Não quero isso para mim. De forma alguma. Se for para viver assim, prefiro viver sozinho naquele quarto escuro dos porões da mansão.

Não consigo me expressar direito, nunca consigo quando fico nervoso. Lily fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não tinha pensado nisso Remus.

- Lily, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! – Tento consertar o que eu fiz – Se você e James estão felizes assim, eu fico feliz por vocês dois...

- O que você diz faz sentido, Remus – Lily apóia os cotovelos na mesa desanimada. Eu já sinto um remorso imenso por ter desabafado com ela e a feito ver como o relacionamento dos dois tende a dar errado. – O problema, meu amigo, é que você está acostumado a ver o pior lado das coisas. Não sei como é esse seu sentimento por Dora ou o dela por você. Mas vou te dizer o meu por James. Já tive muitos namorados, e realmente, no começo é sempre uma maravilha. O começo é a paixão, as descobertas e tudo mais. Você pensa que vai ser para sempre e quando acaba é uma tristeza, sempre tem alguém que sai machucado. Mas com James foi diferente, com ele eu senti algo que nunca senti antes. Não sei explicar o que é... Nunca pensei em constituir família, em passar o resto da minha vida com alguém. Não até eu encontrar James. Acredite em mim quando eu digo: eu sei que com ele é diferente. Se não for com ele, prefiro ficar sozinha. Nunca vou conseguir ter ninguém depois de James. Não me importo com nada disso que você disse... em viver escondida com Molly e Arthur. Você já viu os dois juntos? Aquilo é o que eu sinto por James.

Sinto um aperto no meu coração. Eu sei do que ela está falando. Sei muito bem.

É o mesmo que eu sinto por Dora.

- Se você se sente assim com Tonks e ela sente o mesmo por você... – Ela me encara demoradamente – Sinto lhe informar, Remus, mas ela vai preferir ficar sozinha para sempre do que ficar com outra pessoa que não seja você. E não há nada o que você possa fazer a respeito.

Me desespero. Não quero isso! Quero que ela seja feliz. Ela nunca será feliz comigo.

- As pessoas dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas não é? Se eu não ficar com ela... com o tempo ela vai se curar. Vai encontrar outra pessoa!

-Olha, eu não sou dessas românticas idiotas. Você sabe muito bem disso. Mas tenho quase certeza de que se Tonks te ama mesmo, por mais que ela tenha algum outro homem no futuro, nunca vai gostar de alguém como gostou de você. Pode ser até que ela passe o resto da vida comparado outros com você e termine sozinha.

Eu não percebi quando isso aconteceu... comecei a chorar feito um bebê. Lily me da um abraço forte e eu me transformo em gato.

- Vamos! Ânimo, meu querido. – Ela me da beijo no focinho - tudo vai dar certo no final.

- Opa! – Sirius surge na cozinha interrompendo nossa conversa – Também quero colo!

Ele pula em cima da cadeira onde Lily está e todos nós caímos no chão.

- Sirius! – Lily tenta segurar o focinho de Sirius cão que fica tentando lamber a cara dela. – Pare com isso! De onde veio essa sua mania nova de querer lamber a cara dos outros o tempo todo?

Almofadinhas se distrai com uma coruja que entra voando pela cozinha. Ele começa a pular e correr perseguindo a pobre coitada por toda a casa. Lily corre atrás dele o puxando pelo rabo de escova...

- Pare com isso! PARE! Você não é um cachorro!

Acho que Lily está errada. Pode ser que na realidade a forma verdadeira de Sirius seja essa de cachorro e ele é um cão animago que se transforma em humano.

Lily teve que usar o Petrificus Totalus em Almofadinhas. Ela depois nos arrastou até a dispensa e jogou nossas roupas lá dentro fechando a porta.

-Finite Incantatem! – Ela desfaz o feitiço de Sirius por baixo da porta e só a abre quando eu confirmo que estamos em nossas formas humanas e devidamente vestidos.

Não preciso dizer que Almofadinhas ficou emburrado durante todo o café da manhã.

- Pare com essa frescura, Sirius! – Lily, com seu coração mole, faz panquecas para animá-lo. – Coma uma panqueca.

Ela joga uma porção enorme de calda de chocolate na panqueca dele.

- Senti um cheiro gostoso. – Peter chega para o café com olhos gulosos - O que é?

Eu já tinha comido, mas não tem como resistir a panquecas da Lily. Ela cozinha muito bem, melhor que Molly!

- No final das contas – Sirius fala de boca cheia esparramando panquecas por toda a mesa. – O que aquela coruja queria?

- Nossa! É mesmo... – Lily pega um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado e me entrega – É para você!

É uma carta de Hogwarts. Desenrolo o pergaminho e reconheço a caligrafia da professora de Transfiguração e vice-diretora da escola...

"_Professor Lupin,_

_O conselho de professores foi remarcado para essa tarde as 16h00. _

_Contamos com sua presença._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Professora Macgonnagal"_

Poxa vida, uma reunião bem no Natal.

- Pelo visto não é coisa boa – Sirius cospe um pedaço de panqueca na minha cara sem querer.

- Você poderia não falar de boca cheia, por gentileza. – Limpo meu rosto com um guardanapo. Sirius apenas sorri mostrando os dentes sujos de chocolate. – Vou ter uma reunião na escola hoje à tarde.

- Mas hoje é NATAL!

Um pedação de panqueca bate no meu olho.

- P&¨%&¨%¨%$ M&¨*¨&, Almofadinhas!

Antes de ir para Hogwarts passo pelo meu quarto. O presente que Dora comprou continua em cima da minha cama, onde eu o deixei. Fechado.

Eu não pretendia abri-lo. Mas não consigo.

É uma colcha de retalhos. Igual a que eu disse a ela que minha mãe usava para me cobrir depois das noites de lua cheia. Era uma das únicas coisas que me davam conforto depois da transformação dolorosa.

Abro a colcha e várias lembranças de minha mãe me envolvem. Ela era a pessoa mais linda desse mundo. Como eu sinto falta dela.

Um bilhete cai no chão. A letra de Dora parece de crianças que acabaram de ser alfabetizadas.

"_Gostaria que você nunca mais tivesse que sofrer nas noites de Lua Cheia._

_Como não posso tirar sua dor, pelo menos posso amenizá-la um pouco._

_Espero que funcione._

_Beijos,_

_Tonks"_

Esse presente só me faz gostar mais dela.

Dobro a colcha com cuidado e a coloco em cima da minha cama. O bilhete eu guardo em uma das minhas gavetas do armário. Não quero perde-lo, nunca.

Chego cedo demais para o conselho.

Eu tenho esse problema com horários, não suporto me atrasar, fico ansioso, e por isso chego pelo menos 30 minutos antes do combinado.

O castelo está vazio como sempre fica nessa época do ano. As crianças estão todas na casa dos pais para as férias de inverno. São poucos os que ficam por aqui. Esse ano, pelo que eu vi na lista, não ficou ninguém.

Passeio pelos corredores relembrando minha adolescência. Tudo o que eu vivi aqui só foi bom por causa dos Marotos. Tenho muito a agradecê-los.

Paro na frente da gárgula que leva a sala do diretor e digo a senha da vez: "Torta cremosa de limão".

Talvez eu consiga conversar com Dumbledore um pouco antes do conselho.

Gosto de conversar com ele. É um homem brilhante, inteligente e com uma personalidade bastante distinta.

Sei que ele conhece a maldição porque sua irmã foi um dos possuídos pelo gato. Esse é o motivo pelo qual ele tem me ajudado desde sempre.

Ele não fala muito sobre o assunto.

Pensando bem, ele nunca fala sobre si mesmo.

Subo as escadas que levam a sala do Diretor e chego até o Hall de entrada.

A porta está fechada.

Ele deve estar em alguma reunião.

Sento-me no sofá do pequeno Hall e tiro um dos livros que Lily me deu de Natal: "O Senhor dos Anéis". Parece interessante.

Abro o livro e tento me concentrar. Infelizmente não consigo.

Está acontecendo algum tipo de discussão entre Dumbledore e alguém, que eu suspeito ser Tom Riddle, o mordomo da mansão Clow.

- Tom, conforme eu lhe expliquei, a vaga de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas será mesmo preenchida por Remus Lupin.

Minhas suspeitas são confirmadas, a voz fria de Tom Riddle repercute por todo o Hall:

- E conforme eu lhe expliquei, não creio que seja uma boa idéia deixá-lo ministrar aulas. Já achei um absurdo deixá-lo cursar a escola como uma pessoa qualquer.

- Remus é uma pessoa como qualquer outra, Tom. – Dumbledore responde calmamente, porém sinto uma pequena pontada de irritação em seu tom de voz - É um ótimo professor, o melhor que já tivemos, as crianças o adoram.

Fiquei bastante sem graça com o elogio do Diretor.

Não sei receber elogios. Quando as pessoas lhe dão um elogio, ficam te encarando medindo sua reação, esperando uma resposta. É horrível.

Ainda bem que ele não me elogiou em minha presença. Acho que eu teria pulado janela a fora se ele o fizesse.

- Com todo o respeito, professor, não creio que essa seja a melhor decisão.

Por trás dessa porta não consigo ver os dois, por isso só imagino as expressões em seus rostos. Dumbledore deve estar com aquele sorriso tranqüilo e sereno dele. Seus olhos devem estar faiscando por baixo daquelas lentes de meia lua. Ele é assim, se expressa através dos olhos azuis cintilantes. Seu sorriso não diz nada sobre o que ele sente e sim os olhos.

Já Riddle deve estar como sempre está: fingindo ser uma pessoa equilibrada e centrada. Quando na verdade, ele é um louco.

Eu tenho medo de Tom Riddle. Ele é um lobo sádico e cruel vestido de ovelha.

- Com todo o respeito Tom, creio que eu seja o diretor de Hogwarts e que as decisões por aqui sejam minhas.

Creio eu que agora as entranhas de Riddle devam ter se remexido todas, dando um nó. Ele deve estar morrendo de ódio.

- Ótimo, espero que aproveite bem esse tempo como diretor, pois quando os pais dos alunos descobrirem que tipo de professores o senhor contrata acredito que seu reinado chegará ao fim.

Sempre achei que ele me detestasse. Só nunca pensei que fosse a ponto de pleitear minha vaga como professor em Hogwarts apenas para me ver preso novamente naquela masmorra. A ponto de sair de seu temperamento fingidamente centrado para ameaçar um bruxo que poderia facilmente derrotá-lo usando apenas o dedinho do pé.

- E me diga, Tom, quem irá dizer aos pais dos meus alunos a respeito disso? – Dumbledore não é homem de se assustar com ameaças como essa, embora ele pareça bastante irritado agora.

- Pois faça como achar melhor, professor.

A porta se abre com um estrondo.

Escondo-me atrás de uma das pilastras e vejo Riddle indo embora nervoso.

Se existe uma pessoa que eu não entendo, essa é Tom Riddle.

Sei que ele se formou com as melhores notas em Hogwarts. Foram-lhe oferecidos vários empregos bons no ministério. Ao invés de aceita-los, ele foi trabalhar em uma loja duvidosa na Travessa do Tranco. Depois disso se infiltrou na mansão como mordomo. Não saiu mais de lá.

E cada dia que passa ele está mais estranho. Mais sinistro. A última vez em que o vi, antes daqui, ele tinha um brilho bizarro no olhar, meio macabro. Seus olhos, não sei se eu estou ficando louco, estão ficando vermelhos, a íris em um formato estranho, como o de uma cobra.

Não gosto de cruzar o caminho dele. Nunca gostei.

A primeira vez em que o vi foi no enterro de minha mãe. Ele impediu meu pai de tentar me matar na frente de todos e me levou para a mansão. Inicialmente o vi como um herói, que me salvara dos maus tratos do meu pai. Essa visão que tive dele não durou muito. No mesmo dia em que ele me salvou, me jogou em uma cela escura e fria nos porões da mansão.

Lá passei a maior parte da minha infância.

Isolado, por anos.

A única pessoa que eu via era ele. Três vezes ao dia quando ia entregar um prato de comida fria para mim.

Ele sempre me olhou com desprezo, olhos frios, sem sentimento.

Acho que sou a única pessoa que o enxerga assim.

Nunca me atrevi a dividir minhas impressões sobre Tom com ninguém. É nítida a admiração que a maior parte dos possuídos tem por ele. James principalmente.

Bom, nem todos, Sirius o detesta. Acho que isso é por causa do patriarca. Não tenho certeza.

Tom nunca me deixou ver o Patriarca.

Certa vez eu escutei um barulho vindo do corredor escuro do porão e vi um par de olhos castanhos me encarando por trás das grades.

Foi por apenas alguns minutos, minutos mágicos. Meu coração disparou, me senti acolhido e feliz.

E então, minha felicidade foi tirada de mim pelas mãos frias de Tom Riddle.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu lhe proíbo de vir até aqui.

A única vez em que escutei sua voz, uma voz de criança desprotegida. Fraca e triste.

- Eu só queria vê-lo uma vez.

- Já viu, agora vá. E nunca mais volte aqui.

E ele nunca mais voltou.

Pensar nisso me dói a alma.

Eu queria poder ver o Patriarca. Queria poder sentir aquela felicidade esquisita que senti quando ele veio me ver. Ele veio me ver por vontade própria. Ele quis me ver.

Só de me lembrar disso já tenho vontade de chorar.

Sou retirado dos meus devaneios sobre Tom Riddle e o Patriarca pelo som dos outros professores subindo as escadas de mármore que levam a sala do Diretor.

Saio do meu esconderijo e me dirijo a uma das reuniões mais tediosas de toda a minha existência.

Dumbledore sabe mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu, vestiu seu melhor sorriso e abriu a reunião com um de seus costumeiros discursos sem sentido. Porém, ficou estranhamente quieto e pensativo. Eu bem sei que não estava prestando atenção a nada.

No final ele pede para que eu fique mais um pouco na sala. Eu sei por que, vai me perguntar sobre Tom Riddle.

- Como vai, Remus? - Ele faz sinal para que eu me sente na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha. - Como foi de natal?

Quantas vezes eu estive sentado nessa mesma cadeira?

Foram tantas que nem sei.

- Vou bem, professor. Passei a véspera e o almoço de Natal na casa de Lily, ela fez um monte de comida. E o senhor?

- Como sempre, fiquei aqui no castelo com os outros professores. – ele parece um pouco melancólico. Será que está se lembrando da tal irmã possuída pelo gato?

O Diretor ajeita seus óculos meia-lua e me encara demoradamente, como se estivesse tentando ler meus pensamentos. Tenho quase certeza de que ele sabe usar Legilimencia, mesmo esta sendo considerada proibida.

- Como estão as coisas na mansão? Não tem nada de _**diferente**_ acontecendo por lá?

Como sempre ele tenta rodear o assunto e fazer perguntas que casuais com significados ocultos. Se ele fosse um auror, conseguiria arrancar qualquer coisa de bruxos das trevas sem que eles percebessem que estão sendo questionados.

Dumbledore não gosta de dividir suas suspeitas com ninguém, ele as guarda para si o máximo de tempo possível. A maioria das pessoas não notam isso nele, mas eu sim.

Eu sei o que ele quer, assim como tenho certeza de que ele também sabe que eu sei. Só está me testando.

Hoje não estou muito bom para seus joguinhos intelectuais. Normalmente eu finjo não perceber que estou sendo questionado até o final e depois nós dois damos risada e tomamos um sorvete de limão.

- Tom Riddle esteve aqui – Eu respondo.

- Sim. – Os olhos do Diretor brilham intensamente – E você ouviu nossa conversa.

- Ouvi. Ele não me quer trabalhando aqui. Não escutei o começo da conversa, mas tenho quase certeza de que ele pleiteou minha vaga.

- Você está certo. – Dumbledore se levanta e caminha em direção a Fawkees, sua Fenix de estimação.

- Ele está estranho. Acho que tem mexido com magia negra.

Ele acaricia as penas brilhantes de Fawkees e ela pia contente. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Se alguma coisa diferente acontecer na mansão... não deixe de me contar, Remus.

Eu queria que ele fosse um pouco menos introspectivo e compartilhasse seus pensamentos com os outros. Ou melhor, comigo. Infelizmente, sei que não importa o quanto eu insista, não vou saber o que lhe preocupa até que ele ache que estou preparado para isso.

Nem me dou ao trabalho de perguntar.

Levanto-me. E me despeço lhe desejando um Feliz Natal.

Passeio um pouco pelas ruas desertas de Hogsmead, pensando no que fazer a respeito de Dora.

Eu entrego o que comprei a ela ou fujo?

Não sou nenhum covarde.

Chuto uma pedra que estava no meio do meu caminho.

Não sou nenhum covarde.

A pedra voa longe e quase acerta uma janela.

Mudo de direção antes que os moradores da casa resolvam discutir comigo.

Ok.

Talvez eu seja mesmo um covarde.

Talvez eu esteja destinado a passar o resto da vida me perguntando como teria sido se eu não fosse um medroso.

Não. Não quero ser assim!

Não quero me tornar um amargurado.

Está decidido!

Vou deixar o pingente que comprei para Dora na porta do apartamento dela.

Não terminei de escrever a carta e nem tenho certeza se é aquilo mesmo que eu penso. A conversa com Lily me deixou muito confuso. Vou deixar só o presente.

Não é exatamente um ato de coragem da minha parte. Só que não estou preparado para vê-la hoje.

Acho que vou marcar um encontro com ela, talvez na hora em que eu a ver eu consiga resolver o que fazer.

Antes de deixar o presente me certifico de que ela não está em casa. Seria bem chato se ela abrisse a porta bem quando eu estou colocando o presente lá.

Eu só não tinha pensado na hipótese de ela chegar bem a tempo de me pegar no flagra...

- Olá – dou um salto para trás de susto ao sentir alguém falando perto do meu ouvido.

Acho que todo o sangue do meu corpo desapareceu nesse momento. Estou meio que paralisado.

E ela? Ela está ali na minha frente parada, sorrindo, com as chaves do apartamento na mão.

- Do... Dora – Eu gostaria de não ter gaguejado. De não ter parecido um completo idiota. Infelizmente, isso não foi possível.

- Oi Remus. – Ela olha para o pacote de presente nas minhas mãos tremulas e suas sobrancelhas se erguem – Isso é para mim?

Queria que meu corpo me obedecesse, mas não. Não consigo respondê-la, não consigo entregar o presente. Tudo o que eu consigo é ficar suando frio e tremendo feito um imbecil.

- Veio deixar o presente na minha porta para não me encarar é? – Outra coisa que reparei em Dora é o fato de ela ser bastante sincera. Muitas vezes, sincera até demais - Pensei que as pessoas da grifinória fossem corajosas.

Dora destranca a porta do apartamento dela e me empurra para dentro. Não tenho forças para dizer não.

- Dora... – Assim que a porta se fecha atrás dela eu me esqueço completamente do que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Escute Remus – Ela continua me empurrando, dessa vez me faz sentar no sofá branco com almofadas roxas que ela tem na sala. – Eu sei bem qual será a sua conversa mole. Então nem precisa começar...

- Mas Dora... – Tento dizer alguma coisa mais sou interrompido pelo toque delicado do dedo indicador dela em meus lábios.

- Shiiiiiiiii – Dora me da um beijo na testa. Sinto meu rosto queimar – Não precisa dizer nada Remus. Sabe por quê?

Nem se eu me esforçasse muito conseguiria falar alguma coisa. Apenas faço sinal de não com a cabeça.

- Vou descobrir um jeito de quebrar essa maldição estúpida. Aí você não vai mais ter nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada para não ficar comigo.

* * *

**NA: TADA! Remus ganhou um capítulo imenso só para ele!**

**E aí pessoal? Gostaram?**

**Vou começar a responder as reviews dos logados por PM, por que assim fica menos texto no meio do capítulo.**

**Então agora respondendo aos guests:**

**Marina: O mangá é muito triste, porque os personagens sofrem demais. Mas o final é feliz! :D Eu desisti de Naruto, muuuitos anos atrás quando o Sasuke vai embora da vila atrás de vingança contra o irmão dele. Para mim o mangá acaba ali. Seria o final perfeito. Sobre o Harry... não posso dar spoilers. Ehehhehe. Sim! O patriarca é a Lene, e ela nem apareceu nesse capítulo, mas prometo que o próximo terá uma cena muito boa dela.**

**All Vez: Saudades de você comentando minha fic! :D Gostou da Lene como Patriarca? Eu amo a Lene! É engraçado como a personalidade dela é praticamente a mesma em todas as fics, mesmo ela sendo uma personagem que nunca foi explorada pela JK. Nem precisa se preocupar com a demora para ler minha fic... eu sei que você está em uma super viagem! Aproveita essa viagem e depois me conta tudo sobre ela! Então sobre o Frank... vou explicar o papel dele na história mais para frente. Em um capítulo só sobre a Lene. Ele e Tom são os dois mistérios remanescentes da fic. Hahahha.**

**Pessoal! Amei as reviews! **

**Continuem lendo e me dando suas opiniões! **

**Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo...**

**Que será sobre o POV do SIRIUS!**


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

_James Potter esta feliz. Mais do que feliz. Não há palavras para descrever seu estado de espírito. _

_Ele e seu mais novo amigo correm pelos jardins da mansão esbarrando por tudo e por todos que estão em seu caminho._

_- SIRIUS! – James está muito a frente do pequeno Sirius Black que tem muita dificuldade em acompanhar o garoto - Você nunca vai me alcançar!_

_Mas o que James não conta é com a astúcia de Sirius. O menino, vendo que não alcançaria James de forma alguma naquelas condições, pula na frente da primeira mulher que vê andando pela mansão e a abraça com força. _

_A mulher da um grito de susto e se prepara para dar uma bronca no garotinho, mas demora demais. No lugar onde ele estava restam apenas suas roupas. _

_Um cãozinho negro passa por James como um raio. _

_O cão para muito a frente do amigo de cabelos arrepiados e late o desafiando para a corrida. James ri e dispara pelos corredores da mansão._

_Os dois passam a tarde inteira nessa brincadeira até que suas pernas estão doídas de tanta correria. Só então eles param e se jogam na grama de um dos canteiros, rolando de um lado para o outro, sujando o cabelo e as roupas de grama._

_O sol está se pondo. Mais um dia chega ao fim. Um dia alegre na vida de duas crianças tão novas e já tão sofridas._

_- James, você é meu melhor amigo._

_- Você também é meu melhor amigo Sirius!_

_- Por quanto tempo?_

_- Pra sempre!_

* * *

Ah o inverno.

Como eu detesto essa época do ano.

Meus pés ficam sempre molhados e frios. Tenho que andar por aí de casaco e não posso usar shorts.

A única coisa boa é que ninguém reclama se eu ficar preguiçando o dia inteiro em casa. Mas também aí eu fico entediado.

Tão entediado que me convidei para fazer compras no mercado trouxa com Lily. E ela, obviamente, aceitou de muito bom grado a minha preciosa companhia.

- Atchim! – Eu espirro quando vários cabelos ruivos balançam na minha cara me fazendo espirrar.

- Sirius! – Lily joga outra vez suas madeixas vermelhas no meu belo rosto. Meu nariz pinica. – Você está ficando resfriado!

- Não estou não! É você que fica esfregando esse seu cabelo aí na minha cara.

- AI! – Ela bate em mim com um pacote de sabão em pó trouxa. - Cara isso dói!

A ruiva fica vermelha ao perceber que todos no supermercado estão nos encarando como se fossemos dois ETs.

Não é minha culpa que essa garota é uma maluca! Ela não consegue se controlar e fica dando show no mercado.

Depois quem não se comporta sou eu.

Lily se distrai na missão de fingir ser apenas uma pessoa normal e controlada fazendo suas compras do mês e me deixa livre para fazer o que eu quiser. Logo avisto uma garota de longos cabelos lisos passando perto de mim. Ela parece ser novinha, uns 18 anos no máximo.

Uma gracinha.

Dou uma piscadela para ela e vejo as suas bochechas assumirem um tom levemente rosado. Ela ri e não desvia o olhar.

Adoro como hoje em dia as meninas estão cada vez mais saídas.

Vou me aproximando dela com meu sorriso galanteador. Ela fica paradinha onde esta, como uma gazela bebendo água as margens de um rio sem saber que está sendo observada por um leão faminto.

No meu caso, um cachorro.

Estou me preparando para meu ataque final.

Aí que sinto um puxão na minha jaqueta.

Me viro e dou de cara com o demônio ruivo. E o demônio está raivoso.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Lily me puxa para perto do carrinho. Que mulher mais chata – Eu disse que você só poderia vir se fosse ficar perto de mim onde eu pudesse vê-lo **O TEMPO TODO.**

- Mas você pode me ver de lá! – Respondo revoltado. Aponto para o lugar onde estava a garota e noto que ela desapareceu. Droga – Olha só! Ela sumiu!

- Que pena! – Lily bagunça meus cabelos como se eu fosse um molequinho de cinco anos. – Não é dessa vez que meu xuxuzinho vai arrumar uma namoradinha. Uma namoradinha uns SEIS anos mais nova que ele.

- Maior de 18 não é crime!

A ruiva má joga alguns pacotes de macarrão no carrinho e depois para na minha frente com as mãos na cintura fina dela.

- Se você não se comportar, nunca mais te levo para sair comigo!

- Ah Lily! Eu estou me comportando!

- Fique aqui perto do carrinho enquanto eu vou pegar mais carne. – Ela olha para um lado e para o outro como se estivesse indo atravessar a rua e então aponta o dedo para a minha cara - Não fale com estranhos! Está me ouvindo?

Ela acha que eu vou sair por aí falando para todo mundo que sou bruxo e jogo quadribol. Não vou fazer isso!

- Estou sim! – Coloco meus baços no apoio do carrinho e faço minha melhor cara de inocente - Vou ficar quietinho aqui!

Lily da uma olhada para as coisas que vamos comprar e depois para a lista dela. Então começa a tirar tudo que eu escolhi do carrinho. Não posso acreditar que ela vai mesmo fazer isso! Tirar todo o resto de felicidade que existia em minha vida!

Não Lily! Minhas batatas fritas!

- Pare de colocar essas besteiras no carrinho!

- Mas Lily! – Me agarro com todas as forças ao saco de balas de goma dos ursinhos carinhosos - Você disse que eu podia escolher um doce pra mim!

- Eu disse UM! Você pegou todos os doces da sessão de chocolates!

- Poxa, são meus preferidos!

- Fique aqui escolhendo UM para você levar! Quando eu voltar, vamos para o caixa!

Escolher só um? Isso é uma missão impossível! Eu vou é esconder todos eles no meu bolso e na hora que ela estiver pagando vou colocar no meio das compras sem que ela perceba!

- Eu posso passar o cartão? – Desvio do assunto para que ela não perceba meu plano maquiavélico.

- Pode!

- Oba!

Chegamos ao lugar onde as compras passam por um chão que anda e uma pessoa faz a conta de quanto pagar. O carrinho está lotado de comidas gostosas. No final das contas nem precisei esconder os doces, Lily me deixou comprar tudo o que eu queria. A moça que está lá é uma mulher negra muito bonita, com cabelos em trancinhas super estilosas e uma maquiagem forte nos olhos bem pretos. Tão pretos que não da nem para ver a íris.

Da hora.

Lily me faz ficar colocando as coisas na sacolinha enquanto ela tira as compras do carrinho.

E pensar que os trouxas têm que fazer isso toda vez que querem comprar comida. É muito trabalhoso ser trouxa. Por isso admiro muito esses caras.

Eu me debruço sobre o negócio que Lily me disse ser o caixa e fico puxando papo com a moça bonita. Ela para de prestar atenção nas compras e fica rindo das minhas piadas. Piadas muito boas por sinal.

Ela me olha nos olhos enquanto falamos. De vez em quando desvia o olhar e da uma analisada no meu visual. Obviamente aprovou minha calça jeans rasgada, camiseta branca e, claro, a jaqueta. Estou mesmo demais com essa Jaqueta de Couro que eu ganhei de natal. Só falta eu arrumar um par de óculos escuros. Aí sim.

A mulherada vai pirar.

Lily tosse alto atrás de mim. A moça fica meio sem graça e volta a passar as compras. Lily é muito chata, nunca me deixa dar em cima das mulheres trouxas.

- Lily! – Eu grito quanto ela pega o cartão. Tenho certeza que ela esqueceu que tinha prometido me deixar passar o cartão e apertar os botõezinhos com números de propósito. Ela nunca me deixa apertar os botões! – Você prometeu!

Olivia Stevens, como está escrito no crachá da moça bonita do caixa, fica toda derretida quando me vê digitando a senha. Acho que vou convidá-la para sair.

- Escute Olivia – Seguro a mão dela - Posso chamar você de Olivia?

- Claro que pode. - Ela sorri atrevida. Não está envergonhada, nem um pouco envergonhada. – Meu turno termina as 17h00.

Adoro mulheres safadas!

Escuto uma tosse atrás de mim. O demônio ruivo está praticamente verde de raiva.

- Vamos logo, Sirius!

Olivia me entrega um papel com vários números nele. Finjo que entendi tudo e dou um sorriso malicioso para ela.

- Me liga.

- Pode deixar... – Dou um beijo em sua mão antes de sair.

Sinto o olhar dela sob meu traseiro.

Pode olhar.

É mesmo um belo traseiro.

Lily está parada na porta do supermercado segurando todas as sacolas, vermelha como um pimentão. Com uma expressão de puro ódio nos olhos verdes faiscantes dela.

- É por isso que NÃO SUPORTO te levar comigo para os lugares!

- Qual é! – Eu pego as sacolas dos braços dela. – Não estamos mais juntos há mais de seis anos!

A ruiva continua reclamando o caminho inteiro. Quando chegamos em casa meus ouvidos já estão doloridos.

- Eu te trouxe para me AJUDAR! – Ela repete a mesma coisa pela milésima vez enquanto pega todas as sacolas da minha mão - E você fica cantando essas mulheres que nunca mais vai ver na vida!

- Pare com isso! – Imploro por piedade, ou minha pobre cabecinha mimosa vai explodir - Estou com dor de cabeça!

Lily larga as coisas de qualquer jeito na bancada de mármore da pia e começa a mexer na caixinha de poções dela. Depois coloca a mão na minha testa.

- Eu disse que você estava pegando um resfriado! – Ela tenta enfiar uma colher com uma poção verde gosmenta na minha boca. Eu desvio - Sirius! Tome seu remédio!

- Não estou doente!

Ela me obriga a tomar a droga da poção e me faz esperar enquanto faz uma sopa ruim de legumes para mim: "Você vai tomar sopa de legumes porque faz bem para saúde. Fica comendo porcaria o dia inteiro aí além de gordo, fica fraco"

Começo a fuçar nas poções estranhas que ela tem na caixinha dela enquanto espero. Até que encontro bem o que eu estava procurando.

- Ah! Nossa – Ergo uma poção anticoncepcional com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios – Lily está namorando é?

Lily me encara indignada. Fica super vermelha de novo e tenta tirar o frasco da minha mão.

- SIRIUS! – Ela fica na ponta dos pés enquanto eu ergo meu braço o máximo possível! – Me devolva isso aqui!

- Só se você me disser quem é que anda dormindo aqui com você!

- NINGUÉM está dormindo aqui comigo!

Eu bem que sei que é o Pontas. Todo mundo sabe que eles estão juntos. Até Peter já percebeu.

Só eles que pensam que estão sendo discretos. Eu não chamaria andar pela casa da vizinha só de cuecas no meio da noite de discrição.

Molly já pegou Pontas fazendo isso umas cinco vezes. Coitada.

Estou meio P%¨$¨%$$%¨$%¨ por nenhum deles ter me contado nada ainda. Toda vez que eu pergunto algo no estilo a reação é a mesma: mudar de assunto ou fingir estar indignado.

Por isso decidi me vingar! Escondi a poção anticoncepcional da Lily umas cinco vezes no último mês.

O chato é que ela sempre compra outra. Mas tudo bem, vou continuar escondendo até eles resolverem me contar.

Sigo com a outra parte do meu plano, que se resume em torrar a paciência da ruína. Azucrino ela o máximo possível, sem dó nem piedade, pois ela merece mesmo tudo isso.

Quando a sopa fica pronta ela já está espumando de raiva.

- Tome sua sopa – Lily diz devagar e baixo. Rangendo os dentes – e SUMA daqui!

Nossa, quanta grosseria.

Antes de ir embora dou o beijo mais molhado possível na bochecha dela.

E...

Coloco suco de laranja no frasco da poção anticoncepcional antes de guardá-la de volta na caixa. Ela vai ficar fula da vida quando for tomar. HIHIHIHI.

Toma essa! Ninguém mandou esconder as coisas de mim e me fazer tomar sopa de legumes!

Essa sopa rala não foi capaz nem de forrar meu estomago. Acho que vou dar uma passada na mansão e filar uma bóia por lá. Aproveito e faço uma visita para minha amada preferida.

Ela ainda não me viu com a jaqueta de couro que ganhei. Aposto que vai gostar e vai fazer todas as minhas vontades hoje. Para deixá-la ainda mais mansa vou pegar umas flores do jardim de Peter.

Estou mesmo morrendo de saudades de Marlene. Não a vejo desde o dia do aniversário dela, quando brigamos loucamente e depois fizemos um make up sex muito bom.

Esse dia, por sinal, deixou Pontas meio traumatizado. Afinal se ele não tivesse saído de fininho teria visto a coisa toda. Ele nunca tocou no assunto, mas ficou um bom tempo sem conseguir olhar na minha cara direito.

Depois do sexo selvagem Lene, muito da mal agradecida, me colocou para fora do quarto e disse para eu não voltar mais lá.

Ela está sempre brava comigo. Mesmo assim, nunca consegue ficar longe de mim.

É por isso que eu gosto tanto dela.

Aparato em Godric's Hollow e ando feliz e saltitante pelas ruas do vilarejo. Viro a esquina da mansão e me dirijo aos fundos. Ultimamente tenho entrado na minha antiga casa desse jeito: clandestinamente.

Isso tudo depois da minha conversa com Mundungus, que me fez chegar a conclusão de que é melhor eu não ser visto adentrando os territórios da mansão. Não com Tom Riddle a solta por aí.

Esse cara é mais F¨% da P&¨¨% do que eu imaginava.

Não entendi direito os motivos dele, só sei que ele anda fazendo várias coisas ilegais. Não me surpreenderia se ele fosse mesmo o responsável por aquele atentado na estação de trem trouxa que teve uns tempos atrás.

Ele tem um grupo de seguidores no meio dos doze. Os usa como meio de conseguir privilégios e manipular os outros.

Desconfio de que Peter seja um deles.

Rabicho está sempre assustado e às vezes some de casa por dias. Quando volta está pálido e parece doente. Ele sempre diz que saiu a negócios.

Acho que o Mordomo Charlatão o obrigou a ser "exilado" da mansão junto comigo para ficar de olho em mim.

Na realidade, tenho quase certeza. É por isso que deixo a casa o mais bagunçada possível. Assim Rabicho nunca vai encontrar nada por lá.

Não me sinto bem em desconfiar de um dos marotos. Só que nunca fui muito com a cara dele.

E não posso arriscar colocar meus planos por água a baixo por causa de uma ratazana.

Não depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Não depois de estar quase alcançando meus objetivos.

Entro na mansão pela passagem secreta e vou caminhando em estado de alerta pelos corredores ridiculamente decorados desse lugar. Carpete vermelho, madeira nobre, coisas de ouro e prata expostas por todos os lados e quadros de paisagens ridículas.

Aposto que tudo aqui foi escolhido pelo nojento do Tom Riddle.

Em algum momento meus pensamentos acabam se deslocam para Marlene e eu perco minha atenção no caminho.

Eu me lembro até hoje da primeira vez que botei meus olhos nela. Era apenas uma bebê, uma pacotinho de três anos. Estava fugindo daquela venenosa da Belatrix. Eu a vi correndo desengonçada, como só um bebezinho consegue correr e se enfiando em um dos arbustos. Ficou lá fungando por horas até que eu resolvi ir até lá.

Eu a peguei no colo e a ninei.

Já naquela época, me lembro de ter pensado: Essa aí vai me dar trabalho.

Nunca senti por ela a mesma coisa que os outros sentem. Não entendo porque, mas a maldição não é um fardo para mim. É quase como se não existisse.

Tudo o que eu faço por Lene é porque eu quero. E não porque sinto uma necessidade imensa de agradá-la e ser aceito por ela.

- VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM! – Ouço uma voz esganiçada gritando loucamente.

Parece um pouco com a voz do garoto coelho. Estranho, esse garoto não é aquele amigo da Lily super fofinho e irritantemente contente que está sempre saltitante?

O que será que aconteceu para deixá-lo assim tão nervoso?

Fico dividido entre ir atrás da minha preciosa Patriarca ou descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Marlene não vai morrer se ficar sem minha presença por mais uma meia hora não é mesmo? Ela pode esperar mais um pouco.

Saio procurando o lugar de onde os gritos vieram e logo me deparo com a entrada da toca do coelho. Apoio meu ouvido na porta para poder escutar melhor.

- Régulus, me escute! – Uma voz desconhecida implora baixinho - Não menti para você!

Isso está me soando como um caso de traição. E melhor que isso, o coelho deve estar de namoro com esse CARA que o traiu.

Merlin! Isso sim é que eu chamo de um bom barraco!

- Você abandonou meu irmão aqui! ABANDONOU ELE! Me proibiu de falar com ele por anos! Me fez pensar que ele tinha feito aquilo com mamãe.

A conversa mudou totalmente o rumo que imaginei que iria tomar. Quer dizer, agora o coelho cor de rosa deveria estar chorando as pitangas por ter sido traído, mas não.

Não gostei dessa história. Prefiro a que eu imaginei.

- Régulus, você precisa me escutar.

- Não quero escutar você! Você apagou a memória dele... ele tinha SEIS ANOS! E se o feitiço tivesse dado errado? Ele podia ter morrido! Uma CRIANÇA! Como pode?

- Sua mãe estava louca, iria matá-lo! E ele ficava voltando para casa o tempo inteiro! Se eu não tivesse feito isso...

- NÃO QUERO MAIS TE OUVIR! Vou contar tudo para ele... vou contar!

Não pode ser...

Régulus...

Régulus **Black. **

O mesmo sobrenome que o meu. Eu vim morar nessa mansão aos seis anos. Não me lembro de quase nada antes disso.

Pensando bem, não me lembro de absolutamente nada.

Tom Riddle sempre me disse que é normal não se lembrar de coisas que aconteceram antes dos seis anos de idade. Então nunca liguei.

Também me disse que meus pais tinham morrido. Disse que eu nasci cachorro e mamãe morreu de desgosto quando me viu a primeira vez. E que papai não conseguiu mais viver carregando o fardo de cuidar de mim.

Ele me levou para ver o túmulo dos dois. Eu vi seus nomes gravados na lápide cinza. Deixei várias flores para mamãe, porque o túmulo dela tinha que ser o mais bonito do cemitério.

Era tudo mentira?

Não. Não pode ser.

Ele deve estar falando de outra pessoa. Narcisa é Black também. Será que não é dela que eles estão falando?

Porque fizeram isso comigo?

Uma raiva imensa começa a crescer no meu peito. A raiva se torna insuportável em questão de segundos e culmina comigo chutando a porta que me separa da discussão com toda a força que eu tenho.

Do outro lado do monte de madeira que se formou, estão Régulus, meu irmão mais novo pequeno e mirrado, e um homem alto e esguio de cabelos meio grisalhos e olhos azuis acinzentados, como os meus.

Meu pai.

- Sirius. – Diz o homem com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Desgraçado.

Como se atreve a me chamar pelo primeiro nome depois do que me fez?

- ENTÃO É ISSO? – não consigo me controlar. Quero acabar com a raça desse infeliz – VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU PASSEI TODOS ESSES ANOS? PENSEI QUE EU TINHA MATADO MEUS PAIS!

Régulos pula na minha frente e tenta me segurar. Eu o empurro para longe.

Por mais que esse garoto tenha boas intenções. Por mais que ele estivesse me defendendo. Não consigo, não posso. Tenho raiva dele também.

Porque apagaram a **minha** memória e não a **dele**?

O que ele tem de especial que eu não tenho?

Agarro o homem pelo colarinho. Ele não faz nada, só me olha com olhos cheios de culpa e remorso.

O remorso dele me enche de ódio.

- Qual é? Não vai me dizer nada? – Eu o chacoalho - NADA?

- Sirius! Solte ele!

Olho para trás procurando a pessoa que se atreveu a me interromper.

Marlene está parada na porta quebrada do quarto do meu querido irmãozinho. Ela está branca como papel, vestida com trajes masculinos, como sempre. Linda, como sempre. Meu desgosto só aumenta quando eu percebo que do lado dela está aquele galo ridículo segurando sua mão. Ele me encara assustado e abaixa a cabeça.

Maldito, tenha pelo menos a decência de me encarar!

Porque Marlene? Porque você insiste em ficar com esse desgraçado?

Porque todo mundo prefere outra pessoa que não eu?

O que eu tenho de errado?

Lily também prefere o James. Não que eu realmente me importe com isso. Preciso dos dois juntos, tive a maior trabalheira para conseguir isso.

Mas é sempre assim. **Sempre sou deixado de lado**. SEMPRE!

Não agüento isso.

É hoje que eu mato alguém! É hoje.

- Soltar ele? – Eu estou completamente fora de mim. Não consigo controlar o que eu falo. – E porque esse imbecil não solta você?

Ela larga a mão de Frank imediatamente. Seus olhos castanhos estão cheios de surpresa. Ela tenta se aproximar de mim e eu vou para longe sem soltar o homem responsável pela minha existência.

O maldito não diz nada, não tenta se defender. Não se mexe.

Eu seria capaz de arrancar a cabeça dele ali mesmo e pendurá-la como um quadro em um dos corredores dessa mansão estúpida, mas não o faço

Essa situação toda é demais para mim, abandonado pelos meus pais, abandonado pela pessoa que eu amo.

Que droga!

Largo o velho ridículo e saio correndo.

Quero sair dessa merda de lugar.

Entro na primeira passagem que eu encontro.

- Sirius! – Marlene se espreme no meio de duas pilastras na tentativa de me alcançar. – Sirius, espere! O que aconteceu?

Ela soa realmente aflita.

- O que aconteceu? – Me viro morrendo de ódio. Não quero saber da aflição dela. Quero mais é que ela se dane – Porque você pergunta como se isso importasse para você? Volte lá com seu amado galo!

- Não, você não entende... não é isso o que você pensa!

- A não é? Então você dorme com esse cara todas as noites depois diz que me ama e não é o que eu penso? Me diz uma coisa... O QUE ELE FEZ POR VOCÊ? Não fez nada! Não! – Jogo na cara dela tudo o que eu não disse e que esteve entalado na minha garganta esse tempo todo - Quem é que sempre... SEMPRE esteve ao seu lado? Ninguém, Marlene, ninguém te ama como eu! Eu faço de tudo por você! E você prefere ele!

Vejo que ela está prestes a ter uma daquelas crises de choro.

Foda-se. Dessa vez não vou confortá-la.

- Eu não prefiro ele, Sirius!

Estou tão nervoso que me atrapalho com o caminho dando tempo de Marlene me alcançar.

- Tudo o que eu fiz minha vida inteira foi por você! E você me troca por aquele cara!

Ela me abraça. Como é uma cabeça mais baixa que eu, a cara dela fica enterrada no meu peito.

- Não Sirius!

- Me larga! Não quero mais saber de ninguém.

Consigo afastá-la de mim, me transformo em cachorro e corro para fora.

Nem me importo em recolher minhas roupas. Chego pelado mesmo em casa.

Não tem ninguém por aqui.

Ótimo.

Me jogo com tudo na minha cama e fico lá remoendo minha vida inteira.

E que vida é essa? Meus próprios pais me largaram de qualquer jeito naquele inferno e apagaram minha memória para que eu não voltasse mais. Depois a mulher que eu amo me troca por um ridículo.

Bosta.

Sei lá quanto tempo se passa comigo aqui largado no meu quarto.

Não quero comer. Não quero sair daqui.

Quero mais é que o mundo inteiro se exploda. Todos eles.

Todos eles.

- Sirius? – Escuto a voz de Lily junto com seus passos ecoando pelo meu quarto. Sinto a mão quente dela na minha testa – Sirius, eu disse que você estava resfriado.

Ela coloca alguma coisa em cima do meu criado mudo. Ouço barulho de talheres tilintando então sinto meu colchão se mexer.

- Olha, Sirius, eu sei que é ruim e você não gosta de legumes. – Ela tenta me virar para o lado dela. – Mas você precisa comer para ficar forte e se curar. Vamos vai.

Não quero que ela me veja chorando. Não quero.

Ela insiste em me virar. Eu insisto em continuar encarando a parede.

E então ela tira uma força anormal não sei de onde e consegue me fazer encará-la.

- Oh Sirius! - Ela acaricia meus cabelos quando me vê chorando.

-Lily, eu só queria que alguém gostasse de mim. – Me agarro na cintura dela e choro ainda mais.

Que merda. Odeio chorar.

Odeio.

Fico na minha forma de cão no colo de Lily.

Ela começa a cantar para mim.

Cantar mesmo.

Ninguém nunca cantou para eu dormir.

Só Lily.

Ela cuida de mim e se preocupa comigo. E eu vou lá e escondo a poção anticoncepcional dela.

Não queria envolve-la nessa história toda, mas não teve jeito. Só espero que tudo dê certo.

- Me desculpa, Lily. – Ouço me dizendo antes de pegar no sono.

Sonho com um monte de comida e acordo fome.

Lily está dormindo em uma das poltronas. Do lado dela, apoiado na parede, está Pontas lendo um dos meus gibis.

Ele me vê se mexendo na cama e se aproxima.

Antes de falar comigo cobre Lily com uma manta e faz cara de idiota apaixonado.

Depois me diz que eles não estão juntos.

- Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. – Pontas se senta no meu criado-mudo.– Almofadinhas, sinto muito.

Lily da uma ronronada e se remexe na poltrona. Nós dois a encaramos.

Como eu gosto dessa ruiva. Nesse quarto, ao meu lado, estão duas das três pessoas mais importantes em minha vida.

- Pontas, não diga a ela o que aconteceu. Não suporto pessoas com pena de mim.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e encara o teto.

- Você não precisa deles, Sirius. Nunca precisou.

E lá vem Pontas com um daqueles papos de auto ajuda dele.

- Quem é que não precisa de família?

Ele da uma risada torta e joga uma bola de papel na minha cara.

- E eu? Sou o que?

- Você é meu melhor amigo.

- Sou seu irmão Sirius.

- Mas não de sangue.

Não deveria ter dito isso. Acho que ofendi Pontas sem querer

- Não precisa ser de sangue para ser irmão. – O tom de voz dele é de alguém meio revoltado - Quem é que esteve do seu lado quando você quebrou o vaso chinês antigo na mansão? Quem é que te ajudou a fugir pela cerca do vizinho e levou a bronca no seu lugar? Quem varava noites com você contando piadas? Quem nunca contou seus segredos para ninguém? Eu sempre estive com você Sirius, e nunca vou te deixar. Somos irmãos sim. Pouco me importa se de sangue ou qualquer merda.

- Me desculpe, James.

- Vou sempre te perdoar, Sirius. Não importa o que você faça. Sabe disso. – Ele da um soquinho no meu ombro e se levanta - Só te peço uma coisa, nunca mais diga que não somos irmãos. Nunca mais.

Não vou mesmo.

- Vou indo nessa. – Pontas da uma cutucada na ruiva babando na minha poltrona. Ela se acorda meio assustada. – Você vai ficar aqui, Lils?

- Unm – Lily boceja e olha para mim sonolenta – Sirius! Oh Sirius! James, você examinou ele? O que ele tem? Vai ficar bem?

Ela praticamente se joga em cima de mim. Pontas a segura antes que ela me faça virar cachorro. (aposto que está com medo de que ela não consiga resistir aos meus encantos e resolva voltar para os meus braços fortes)

- Ele está bem. É só manha de sem vergonha!

Eu ia responder, mas nem precisei. Não com o olhar mortal que Lily lançou para Pontas.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas! – Ela se senta na minha cama com os braços cruzados, seu rosto já atingindo a famosa tonalidade vermelha de sempre – Diga logo o que ele tem.

Quase tenho uma crise de risos ao ver a cara de pânico de Pontas.

- Ah.. Li... Lily – Pobre Pontas.Não consegue nem falar.

- Olha – Resolvo dar uma ajudinha para o meu irmão – Estou com dor de cabeça. Gostaria muito de poder dormir um pouquinho.

Lily olha para mim com uma expressão de preocupação e um sorriso carinhoso e acaricia meu braço.

- Não se preocupe, querido – Ela então se vira para James séria – Você dê uma poção para dor de cabeça para o Sirius. **Agora.**

Vejo Pontas engolir seco, abrir a maleta dele e me preparar uma poção para dor de cabeça. Quietinho e obediente.

Alguém vai dormir no sofá essa noite.

- Tome essa poção, Sirius – James me entrega um copinho com um líquido verde limão – Vai te dar "um pouquinho" de sono, mas funciona que é uma beleza.

- Sono? Não quero dormir!

Lily me lança o mesmo olhar mortal que direcionou para James. Eu imediatamente bebo um gole do negócio verde limão.

Minhas pálpebras de repente ficam tão pesadas que eu quase não consigo ficar de olhos abertos.

- Um pouquinho de sono? – Fico muito bravo com Pontas. Que brincadeira de mal gosto foi essa? - Mas que.. menti...

Nem consigo terminar de falar antes de cair em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Esse Pontas não perde por esperar. Quando eu acordar ele vai ver o que é bom para tosse.

Em algum momento acordo assustado com um barulho imenso. Então percebo que é meu estomago roncando loucamente.

Faz quanto tempo que eu estou aqui nessa depressão ridícula?

Levanto-me da minha cama e dou uma olhada pela janela. Está tudo escuro lá fora, deve ser mais de meia noite.

Sinto meus ossos rangendo e estalando.

Acho que eu fiquei mesmo muito tempo deitado nesse lugar. Meus músculos estão doloridos, quase apodreceram por falta de uso.

Minha barriga faz outro barulho.

Que fome!

Quero cookies!

Se não tiver nenhum na cozinha eu vou até o quarto da Lily, acordá-la e ela vai fazer uma fornada fresquinha para mim.

Aí eu aproveito e pego ela no flagra com Pontas e os dois finalmente vão me contar o que anda acontecendo. Se bem que, depois da cena agora a pouco eu acho que ele não deve ter dormido aqui hoje. Lily ficou furiosa com a brincadeira dele sobre a minha possível doença.

Quem precisa de uma mãe quando se tem uma Lily?

As luzes da casa estão todas apagadas. Acho que todo mundo foi dormir.

"PLATFT"

Alguma coisa cai no andar de baixo fazendo uma barulheira.

Pelo visto alguém ainda está acordado. Ou isso, ou temos vizinhos ratos passeando por aqui novamente. Remus vai ter um chilique se forem mesmo ratos. Ele é tipo uma mulherzinha, vive reclamando da bagunça que eu e Peter fazemos.

Já falei para ele que se ele quiser, pode ir morar com Lily. A casa dela está sempre arrumada. Lá eles vão poder se reunir todas as noites para fazer as unhas e arrumar os cabelos uma da outra. Deve ser o sonho dele. Não sei por que ele ainda não foi.

- Não faz isso! – ouço Lily sussurrando para alguém.

Affe. Ela e James extrapolaram todos os limites de discrição e resolveram fazer sexo na sala da MINHA casa?

Se Remus souber disso, vai ter um piripaque.

- Mas – A voz que a responde não é a de James.

Não.

Marlene.

O que essa traíra veio fazer aqui?

- SHIIIIIIII! – Dou um pulo com o pedido de silencio de Lily. Assim ela vai é acordar a casa toda.

- Eu quero ir ver como ele está!

Quer ver como eu estou? Ah vá.

Até parece.

Se ela pensa que vai ter meu corpinho novamente. Está muito enganada.

Não vou mais dormir com ela até que ela termine com aquela gralha.

- Cuidado... – Lily implora para Marlene ter cuidado com alguma coisa que ela deve estar mexendo. Lene é mesmo uma enxerida. Porque não cuida da vida dela para variar? - cuidado com isso!

- Nossa, que livro é esse?

Que beleza. Ela resolveu ler um dos meus livros.

Marlene é safada, aposto que ela vai gostar. Além disso, várias cenas são baseadas em coisas que nós dois fizemos.

Uhm... Pensando bem, acho que talvez ela fique um pouco brava quando perceber isso.

- Deve ser um dos livros que ele está escrevendo, eu acho. – Lily sussurra – Olha, vamos embora, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Esse lugar tem um cheiro horrível, me deixa enjoada.

Poxa, minha casa não é fedida!

- A fênix fogosa? Do que isso fala?

Ah, ela pegou o melhor dos livros para ler!

Desço as escadas devagarinho para poder ver a reação de Lene ao ler meu livro.

Consigo ver Lily parada na frente de uma das minhas máquinas de escrever. Está escuro, mas tem um pouco de luz vinda da rua. Lene está virada de costas para mim.

Droga.

- Não sei... vamos embora daqui! Lene, sério, vou passar mal.

Lily, chamando a chefia pelo apelido carinhoso que eu dei? Desde quando as duas têm essa intimidade?

Tento chegar mais perto em algum ponto com um ângulo no qual eu consiga ver o rosto da Patriarca.

- "Ele havia cuidado dela quando a viu toda ferida. E ela não podia lhe mostrar sua forma humana, então a ela só cabia vê-lo e desejá-lo sem poder tocá-lo. Quando o que ela mais queria era sentir o membro e.."

Esse é a minha garota! Não tem um pingo de vergonha de ler contos eróticos em voz alta.

Não Sirius! Você está bravo com ela! Ela é uma traíra!

- Pare de ler isso! Merlin!

Não sei se é por causa de iluminação, mas o rosto da Lily está meio verde. Espero que ela não passe mal no meu tapete.

- Ele deveria estar escrevendo a coluna social do Profeta Diário, ao invés disso fica escrevendo essas coisas? E tem desenhos! Olha...

- Pare! Não quero ver uma coisa dessas!

- Há... - Lene solta uma risada sínica, daquelas que ela dá quase sempre - já ouvi conversas suas com James muito mais pornográficas que esse desenho, Lily. Deixe de ser falsa santa!

- Sério? – Não consigo mais me conter e apareço Quer dizer então que até a PATRIARCA sabe dos dois e eu não. Desse jeito vou ter que começar a esconder o papel higiênico. Aí eu quero ver. – Que tipo de conversa?

- Six!

Marlene vem correndo toda fofa para o meu lado.

Está usando aquele vestido vermelho rodado, com um belo de um decote.

E sabe o que mais? A minha jaqueta de couro! Eu a larguei caída na passagem secreta quando saí da mansão fulo da vida. Cara, ela ficou gata com essa Jaqueta.

Droga, Lene!

Assim fica difícil eu continuar com o meu plano de não dormir mais com você.

Lene para um pouco antes de me alcançar. Ela sabe que estou bravo com ela, por isso fica me encarando, piscando aquele belo par de olhos castanhos com cílios gigantescos, mordiscando a boquinha vermelha e perfeita dela. E para melhorar tudo ela está se inclinando para frente para que eu possa ter uma visão privilegiada do decote dela.

Essa mulher é uma desgraça em minha vida!

Mas eu também sei jogar esse joguinho. Me apoio no corrimão e cruzo meus braços. Fico encarando ela com meu sorriso mais sedutor e então me espreguiço, como quem não quer nada, deixando minha camisa se levantar para ela poder ver meu abdômen.

Lene pira no meu tanquinho.

Vejo Lene me olhar de cima para baixo como se fosse me devorar inteiro. Faço o mesmo com ela e passo a língua pelos meus lábios, sem perder o contato visual.

Vamos ver quem é o mais forte aqui!

Aposto que em cinco minutos ela pula em cima de mim.

Infelizmente, nossa competição sensual de olhares é interrompida por Lily colocando as tripas para fora no chão da minha sala.

ECA!

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei... demorei para postar.**

**Me desculpem! Foram só alguns dias de atraso!**

**E me desculpem também pelos erros de português. Ando numa preguiça de revisar antes de postar que só por Deus!**

**Respondendo a review da Marina (não logada)**

**NaruHina... quer dizer a Hinata? Nossa sério que eles tem um clima de romance? Até onde eu li era mais o Naruto todo todo para cima da Sakura (que eu detesto por sinal)**

**Gostou da cena da Lene? Ela é toda safada!**

**Se prepare porque teremos muito mais cenas LenexSirius os dois são o casal mais hilário de todos os tempos. **

**As outras reviews foram devidamente respondidas via PM.**

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo**

**:D**


	21. Capítulo 21

Ando pela casa de um lado para o outro tentando tomar um pouco de ar.

Não ando me sentindo muito bem ultimamente. Acho que foi alguma coisa que comi.

Só pode ter sido aquele quindim que Molly fez hoje à tarde. Não deveria ter comido aquilo. Estou bastante enjoada.

Lene me segue por todos os lados impaciente. Ela bufa e resmunga várias coisas, está assim desde que apareceu por aqui com um monte de malas. Não entendo essas malas...

Talvez eu devesse me preocupar com isso.

Sinceramente, não estou prestando atenção no que ela diz. Estou concentrada demais em parar de passar mal.

- Lily! – Lene guincha atrás de mim. – Eu quero ir ver o Sirius! Você ouviu o que eu falei?

Ah claro, ela quer ver o Sirius. Mas precisava trazer toda essa tralha?

Ele estava muito estranho hoje, até chorou. Coitadinho. Estava com um pouco de febre e dor de cabeça. É uma judiação ver Sirius assim. Fiquei tão nervosa com isso que devorei o quindim de Molly em questão de segundos.

Ah se eu pudesse voltar no tempo! Não teria comido aquele quindim tão depressa!

- Lene, você não vê que eu não estou me sentindo bem? Vá lá sozinha! Você sabe onde é!

- Não quero ir sozinha! – Lene puxa meu braço com força. - Eu exijo que você vá comigo!

Eu simplesmente detesto quando essa garota fala comigo como seu fosse um dos servos dela. Se ela pensa que estou aqui para fazer tudo o que ela quer está enganada!

Nem penso em disfarçar minha insatisfação com o comportamento infantil e mimado dela. Isso (e minha cara de doente) faz com que a garota abaixe um pouco a bola.

- Não, quer dizer – Ela faz cara de cachorro molhado para mim. – Por favor, lils. Cinco minutinhos!

Ela não vai me deixar em paz até que eu vá com ela até o mar da podridão. Por isso acabo cedendo.

Me arrependo completamente no instante em que coloco os pés naquele lugar. Que cheiro horrível! Parece uma mistura de meias usadas, toalha mofada, batatas fritas e papel, tudo em uma coisa só. Está me dando até tontura.

Estranho, sempre entro aqui e nunca tinha sentido esse cheiro assim tão forte. Parece que grudou no meu nariz.

Não podemos acender a luz, já que estamos entrando clandestinamente na casa dos meninos. A pouca iluminação da sala nojenta, bagunçada e fedida da casa vem dos postes de luz na rua sem saída onde moramos.

Lene é uma curiosa enxerida e fica mexendo nas coisas espalhadas pela sala dos meninos. Sem enxergar direito, ela esbarra em algo que se espatifa no chão.

Ótimo, Lene! Meus parabéns.

Não satisfeita ela resolve mexer na pilha de livros em cima de uma das milhões de escrivaninhas daqui e quase derruba tudo.

- Cuidado... – eu seguro algumas das coisas da pilha impedindo Lene de acordar a casa toda. - Cuidado com isso!

Ela finge que nada aconteceu e simplesmente pega um dos livros e dá uma olhada.

- Nossa, que livro é esse?

Meu Deus! Eu só quero ir embora desse lugar! Esse cheiro está me deixando maluca! Vou desmaiar!

- Deve ser um dos livros que ele está escrevendo, eu acho. – respondo de qualquer jeito. - olha, vamos embora, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Esse lugar tem um cheiro horrível, me deixa enjoada.

A Patriarca, obviamente, não se importa nem um pouco com minha situação.

Se eu vomitar, vou vomitar tudo em cima dela. Aí quero ver o que ela vai falar.

- A Fênix Fogosa? Do que isso fala?

Eu estou passando mal! Não estou nem aí para essa porcaria de livro. Só quero ir logo embora.

- Não sei... Vamos embora daqui! Lene, sério, vou passar mal.

Ela me ignora novamente e começa a ler o livro em voz alta. Não sei de onde ela achou luz suficiente para conseguir enxergar as letrinhas pequenas.

- "Ele havia cuidado dela quando a viu toda ferida. E ela não podia lhe mostrar sua forma humana, então a ela só cabia vê-lo e desejá-lo sem poder tocá-lo. Quando o que ela mais queria era sentir o membro e..."

Pelo amor de Deus! Pare de enrolar e vamos logo ver Sirius para eu ir embora desse lugar. Esse cheiro está me matando.

- Pare de ler isso! Merlin!

- Ele deveria estar escrevendo a coluna social do Profeta Diário, ao invés disso fica escrevendo essas coisas? E tem desenhos! Olha...

Affe. Tudo o que eu menos precisava nesse momento era ver esse desenho horroroso e de péssimo gosto que Sirius colocou.

- Pare! Não quero ver uma coisa dessas!

- Unm... Já ouvi conversas suas com James muito mais pornográficas que esse desenho, Lily. Deixe de ser falsa santa!

- Sério? – O vulto de Sirius Black surge do nada atrás de mim. É só falar na praga que ela aparece. – Que tipo de conversa?

Lene larga o livro de qualquer jeito no chão e corre para Sirius feito uma garotinha apaixonada.

Meu estômago está praticamente chorando dentro de mim. Ele realmente não gostou do quindim de Molly. E esse cheiro. Ai que cheiro horrível.

Quando a onda de mal estar se apodera de mim não consigo nem pensar em chegar ao banheiro. Ponho tudo para fora ali mesmo, em cima do tapete fedorento da casa dos meninos.

- ECA!

É o que eu escuto antes de tudo ficar preto e eu sentir o chão se aproximar.

- Lily?

Abro os olhos e vejo me encarando bem de perto duas cabeças embaçadas.

- Ela morreu? – Lene, uma das cabeças, da um peteleco na minha testa. - Não é melhor chamar o Jamie?

Não! James não! Estou brava com ele por causa da brincadeira sem graça que ele fez hoje à tarde.

Sirius estava SUPER mal e ele diz que é manha? E depois ainda da um remédio pra ele dormir. Fiquei furiosa e disse que ele não ia dormir aqui hoje.

O dragão foi embora com o rabinho entre as pernas.

Que dó.

- Não gente! – Me levanto meio tonta e percebo que fui parar de alguma forma na minha própria casa. – Eu estou bem! Estou muito melhor agora sem o quindim dançando no meu estômago e sem aquele cheiro de meia podre da sua sala.

- Minha sala não tem cheiro de meia podre!

Sirius fica revoltado com minha opinião sobre a sala dele. Não tenho culpa se ele larga vários nojos por todos os lados!

- A sala dele não tem cheiro de nada Lily! Você que tem esse olfato estranho. Seu nariz deve estar podre!

- É isso mesmo, seu nariz é podre!

- Podrinho!

- Podrão!

- Podrento!

- Podridão!

- Prodre

- HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Prodre!

Ok. Marlene se mostrou ser um pouco irritante às vezes. Já Sirius sempre foi bastante irritante. Juntos eles foram o poderoso megazorde da irritação. Quero morrer.

Os dois ficam me zoando sem nem se importar com o fato de eu estar doente. Intoxicação alimentar pode ser uma coisa grave sabe? Depois eu morro e aí eles irão chorar no meu túmulo se culpando por terem rido de mim.

Estou ficando super emburrada quando do nada o clima muda...

Os dois malucos param de rir da minha cara e começam a rir um para o outro, feito dois pombinhos apaixonados.

- Ai, Six – Lene se desmancha toda no sofá. (Acho que ela deve chamar isso de fazer um charme. É deve ser isso) – Você ainda me odeia?

Lene pisca os olhos brilhantes dela para Sirius. Não tinha reparado como os cílios dela são imensos, ela nem deve precisar usar rímel.

Sirius, o cachorro mau caráter, se faz de pobre coitado ofendido e cruza os braços com um bico imenso.

Ele então ergue um pouco a manga do pijama dele para deixar o bíceps dele em evidências. Sua tática parece surtir efeito, pois Lene está agora o encarando com olhos gulosos e está mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Por favor, parem com isso!" é o que eu quero dizer, mas não consigo porque Sirius está praticamente com a bunda dele na minha cara.

- Six – Sinto o sofá se mexer e percebo que a Patriarca agora não está mais na altura dos meus pés, mais sim na minha barriga. – Não fique bravo comigo. Você sabe que eu te amo... Te amo mais que todos eles. Todos eles juntos.

Consigo me levantar um pouco e fico em uma posição super confortável: Espremida no cantinho do sofá.

De verdade, o que há entre esses dois?

Esses possuídos são um bando de loucos!

Vejo Sirius se derreter todo do meu lado no sofá. Lene aproveita a deixa e começa a acariciar os cabelos dele, um segundo depois os dois estão no maior Love.

Eu gostaria muito de não estar entre Sirius e Lene nesse momento.

Gostaria mesmo.

Principalmente agora que eles estão se beijando e Lene está praticamente deitada em cima de mim.

O que eu fiz na minha vida para merecer isso?

Eu tento me levantar e sair dali, mas recebo um empurrão por estar atrapalhando os malhos do casal. Estou quase desistindo de viver quando Molly surge na sala.

Molly, amo você!

- Senhor Patriarca! – Ela coloca as mãos na barriga como se assim fosse conseguir proteger o bebê da fúria de Lene.

Não que eu ache que Lene vá fazer alguma coisa.

Aliás, agora que eu a conheço, não consigo imaginar essa garota fazendo as coisas que o pessoal diz que ela faz. A menina é uma mimada meio maluca, mas nunca seria capaz de tamanhas crueldades. Eu já tentei falar sobre esse assunto com ela...

A resposta foi um longo momento de silencio. E dias sem nenhuma visita.

Será que Lene é bipolar?

- Molly! – Marlene larga Sirius e corre para dar um abraço apertado em Molly.

Vejo minha roommate adquirir uma tonalidade vermelho pimentão quando a Patriarca acaricia a barriga dela com os olhos brilhantes.

- Nossa, que belezinha! – Lene ri e coloca o ouvido na barriga dela. – Nunca tinha visto uma mulher grávida! Da pra ouvir o bebe aí dentro?

- Ahhh... na não... – Molly gagueja - Mas ele se mexe!

- Sério? – Lene acaricia novamente a barriga de Molly e então arregala os olhos. – Nossa! Ele se mexe mesmo! Sirius, ele se mexe!

Sirius corre para cima de Molly também.

- Quero ver!

Está aí uma cena que me faz pensar em como o Patriarca que eu conheço pelos olhos dos possuídos não condiz em nada com o Patriarca que eu conheci por meus próprios olhos.

Isso é muito estranho.

Se o Patriarca fosse o mordomo sinistro da mansão, eu não me surpreenderia... Só que... Lene... Ela é tão fofa.

- Vim aqui ver Sirius e te trazer isso aqui. - Lene aponta para as malas que ela largou na minha sala. - São malas para as suas coisas.

Molly arregala os olhos assustada.

- Eu vou me mudar?

- Sim, vai voltar para aquela toca sua. – Lene coloca as mãos na cintura fazendo pose de super heroína - Terça-Feira eu vou largar os moleques lá.

- Os moleques?

- Sim, aqueles cinco meninos ruivos que estão na casa dos Malfoy. São seus não é? A senhora Malfoy não aguenta mais eles... Além disso, você está esperando outro. Se você fez tem que criar não é mesmo?

Agora Molly está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Poxa que coisa boa! Finalmente vão juntar a família dos cabritos tigres novamente.

- Oh. Senhor Patriarca!

- Pare de chorar Molly. Não suporto pessoas chorando na minha frente.

- Sim, senhor Patriarca. – Molly enxuga as lágrimas na barra da saia rodada dela.

- E vou mandar a ovelha lá para a casa também. Uma mulher digna dos Clow não pode ser taxada de mãe solteira. Vou casar os dois no final de semana que vem. Sem discussão.

Dessa vez foi demais para Molly, ela não consegue se segurar e várias lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos.

- Oh. Senhor Patriarca!

- Pare de chorar, Molly. E olhe para mim.

Lene da uma voltinha.

- O que achou do meu vestido?

- " -

Demorou eras para o povo ir embora.

Quando eles finalmente se recolhem eu subo e vou dormir. Meu estômago ainda meio zoado.

Chegando no meu quarto vejo um enorme buquê de flores com uma caixa de chocolates em forma de coração e um cartão.

"_Lily, _

_Não quis te deixar brava. Você sabe que eu nunca faço as coisas com a intenção de te irritar._

_Por favor, me perdoe._

_Te amo muito e vou dormir triste e sozinho essa noite pensando em você_

_Com amor, _

_James"_

Ai, James!

Eu acho que talvez eu tenha exagerado com ele. Ando com os nervos a flor da pele ultimamente. É o estresse do trabalho.

Pobre Jay...

Só de pensar nele sozinho e triste naquela mansão me da um aperto no coração.

Pego um papel e uma caneta e começo a escrever uma resposta para ele.

"_Jay,_

_Eu preciso aprender a controlar meus nervos. Não deveria ter sido tão grossa..._

_No fim das contas quem te deve desculpas sou eu._

_Eu é que mereço dormir triste e sozinha pensando em você._

_Te amo demais e prometo que vou tentar ser uma pessoa melhor para poder merecer você!_

_Por favor, não me odeie!_

_Amor, _

_Lily."_

Mando a carta e me deito na minha cama deprimida. O que há comigo? Porque eu tratei James daquele jeito?

Fui mesmo uma ridícula.

Lágrimas brotam nos meus olhos e quando percebo estou soluçando e tentando abafar meu choro no travesseiro.

- Lils... - Ouço a voz de James e afundo mais minha cabeça no travesseiro.

Ai James, tão fofo e lindo. Veio ver se eu estou bem. Eu realmente não mereço uma pessoa tão boa quanto ele, o que ele viu em mim afinal?

Não tiro meu rosto do travesseiro. Não quero que ele me veja assim, com os olhos inchados e o nariz escorrendo.

- Lils... – Sinto as mãos dele acariciando minhas costas e um arrepio frio toma conta de mim. – Meu amor, não chore.

Ele começa a acariciar meus cabelos bagunçados e então sinto o nariz dele roçar no meu ouvido.

- Querida, não fique assim, por favor.

Coloco meu rosto para fora do travesseiro, olhando para a direção contrária de onde James está.

- Me desculpa Jay. Eu fui uma estúpida...

James suspira do outro lado.

- Olha, não vou mentir, você foi mesmo muito grossa. Mas eu fiz uma piada infame em um momento inadequado, eu faço isso quando fico nervoso. Ver Sirius daquele jeito me deixou nervoso.

- Eu também fiquei. Isso e o trabalho... O trabalho tem me deixado muito estressada. Me perdoa, James, não deveria ter descontado em você.

James da um beijo na minha cabeça, eu ainda continuo virada para o outro lado.

- Agora vem aqui ficar comigo, vem. – Ele pede com a voz embargada.

Me viro e vejo os olhos castanho-esverdeado dele mareados.

- Eu tenho sido tão ruim assim ultimamente? – Coloco minhas mãos no rosto dele.

James está se controlando ao máximo para não chorar na minha frente.

Ele fecha os olhos e fica com eles fechados um bom tempo respirando fundo.

- Jay, me perdoa.

- Não me maltrata mais, Lily! Eu não fiz nada de ruim!

Dou um beijo delicado nos olhos de James e vou traçando o caminho até seus lábios.

- Te amo. – Digo entre um beijo e outro – Não vou mais fazer isso.

- Nunca mais?

- Nunca mais.

Dormimos os dois grudados um no outro como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver na vida.

Acordo e James já não está mais no quarto. Ele sempre sai bem cedinho e deixa um bilhete para mim me desejando um bom dia. Olho para o lado e ali está meu bilhetinho.

"Você é uma boba, mas eu ainda te amo. Tenha um bom dia"

Sorrio.

James, como eu te amo. Amo tanto que chega a ser ridículo. Nunca senti nada desse tipo por ninguém.

Meu sorriso desaparece do meu rosto quando vem aquela sensação ruim que senti ontem no meu estômago.

Ah não! De novo não!

Corro para o banheiro a tempo de colocar tudo para fora no lugar certo.

Que porcaria! Pensei que eu já tivesse me livrado do quindim.

Eca!

Tomo um banho quente para ver se eu melhoro.

Não.

Agora eu estou é com tontura.

Me sento um instante na privada.

Não quero ter de chamar James! Ele vai ficar todo preocupado e não deve ser nada demais.

Vou melhorar.

Isso Lily! Pensamento positivo!

Acabo pegando no sono sentada na privada.

Cara que ridículo.

Acordo assustada e olho para o meu relógio. Meu Deus! Estou atrasada para o trabalho! Porcaria!

Corro para o meu quarto e termino de me arrumar na velocidade da luz.

Consigo, não sei como, chegar bem em cima do meu horário.

- Nossa, Lily. – Tonks ri para mim quando nos encontramos na porta do banheiro feminino – Você está com uma cara horrível!

Obrigada Tonks. Muito Obrigada. Também amo você.

Apenas resmungo alguma coisa em resposta durante o trajeto até nossa baia. Chegando lá dou de cara com a bagunça de pergaminhos espalhados por todos os lados que deixamos no dia anterior. Suspiro.

- Eita, Lily! Que cara é essa? – Régulus senta-se a mesa dele com um copinho de café. Ele não pode dizer muita coisa, a cara dele também não está das melhores. Nunca vi olheiras tão fundas quanto as dele.

- Você dormiu algum dia desse fim de semana Régulus? – Eu cutuco Regis fazendo uma graça e tentando mudar o assunto.

- E você comeu alguma coisa nesse fim de semana, Lily? – Ele me cutuca de volta com um risinho.

- E vocês trabalharam alguma coisa até agora? – Moody surge atrás de nós como um fantasma.

MEU DEUS! Que susto!

Eu estou mais do que acostumada com os "sempre alerta" de Moody. Mas nunca. NUNCA. O tinha visto desse jeito. Ele está parecendo um zumbi maníaco. Tem um brilho horripilante nos olhos vidrados dele, olheiras roxas imensas, os cabelos desgrenhados e mais grisalhos do que eram sexta feira e deve ter engordado uns 6 quilos só no final de semana. Para melhorar está segurando um sanduíche gigante de atum e fica balançando aquilo de um lado para o outro do escritório.

O cheiro do atum me deixa tonta e enjoada.

Nunca mais na minha vida eu vou comer quindim.

Desse jeito vou morrer de fome, já que toda vez que eu resolvo comer me lembro do quindim e passo mal.

Sério mesmo, esse quindim não sai do meu organismo nunca.

- Reunião AGORA! – Moody aponta para a sala de reunião e corre para lá.

Todos ficam estáticos onde estão sem entender ao certo com quem ele estava falando.

- VENHAM AQUI! TODOS VOCÊS!

Será que dá tempo de eu ir ao banheiro? Quero muito fazer xixi.

- Aiiii! – Eu fico tensa quando Tonks sai me puxando. – Preciso ir ao banheiro!

- Você acabou de ir ao banheiro!

- Mas quero ir de novo!

- Vamos logo meninas! Se não vamos ficar sem lugares!

Talvez eu aguente um pouco. Talvez a reunião não seja tão longa.

Assim que eu passo pela porta da sala de reunião, Moody faz um aceno com a varinha e a porta se fecha com um estrondo atrás de mim. Todos ficam me encarando, já que sou a última a entrar. Sinto meu rosto queimar.

Me sento ao lado de Tonks e Regis com todo o resto de dignidade que sobrou em mim.

Moody faz um gesto brusco com a mão direita, e um enorme telão branco desce do teto. Nele várias imagens dos atentados contra trouxas ocorridos nos últimos três anos aparecem. Além desses, alguns casos de bruxos assassinados também.

Sinto minha bexiga cada vez mais cheia dentro de mim e começo a suar frio.

Talvez essa reunião não seja tão curta quanto eu imaginei.

- Notem o mesmo estilo de morte da senhora Hepzibah Smith...

Perdi metade do discurso de Moody tentando domar minha bexiga e impedi-la de estourar. Infelizmente, não deu certo.

Vou fazer xixi nas calças.

- Vestígios de enxofre e pó de diamante foram encontrados em todos esses casos, ao lado das vítimas – Moody está apontando para minha equipe e todos nos encaram embasbacados.

Eu não faço a menor idéia do que ele está falando, estou concentrada de mais em não fazer xixi nas calças.

- Lily Evans...

Opa! Ele disse meu nome?

Olho para um lado e para o outro e sinto a atenção de todos do departamento em cima de mim.

O que? O que foi?

- EVANS! Mostre o que mais sua equipe encontrou de comum em todos esses casos!

Tonks balança a minha cadeira me fazendo quase cair no chão. Eu levanto como se nada tivesse acontecido, me dirijo até a frente da sala de reunião e subo no palco.

Bom, agora é a hora de falar sobre a trabalheira pesada que minha pobre equipe vem tendo nos últimos meses...

Lanço um feitiço de ilusão e uma caveira enorme surge na tela branca. Uma caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca como se fosse sua língua: a imagem que vem me perseguindo até mesmo em sonhos.

- Encontramos esse padrão em gotículas de mercúrio no atentado da estação King's Cross e depois de uma análise mais profunda nos relatórios dos outros três atentados linkados a esse, descobrimos outros padrões parecidos e... Conseguimos encontrar o que achamos ser o nome da gangue responsável pelos crimes...

As palavras "Comensais da Morte" surgem na tela.

Tonks e Régulus estufam o peito, orgulhosos do trabalho duro que tivemos para descobrir isso.

Quase faço xixi nas calças com o susto que levo quando Moody assume novamente a palavra. Ele tem um tom sinistro na voz que me deixa arrepiada de medo...

- E por fim, eu consegui pegar um desses vagabundos no final de semana. – Todos na sala prendem a respiração – Infelizmente, o imbecil do ministro da magia soltou os dementadores em cima dele. Mas consegui tirar algo desse desgraçado... Um nome...

De repente, uma corrente gelada sai não sei de onde e deixa todos na sala de cabelos em pé. Sinto um frio terrível se apoderar da minha espinha...

As luzes da sala de reunião se apagam.

- Lord Voldemort.

Meu coração quase vai até minha boca.

E então, como em um passe de mágica, tudo se acende novamente.

Olha, isso foi sinistro demais. Quase como se esse tal Lord tivesse enfeitiçado o nome dele para fazer isso toda vez que é pronunciado.

Moody está sentado em uma cadeira de couro na frente da sala de reunião com a mão direita no rosto.

- Não sei exatamente quem é esse tal! E muito menos quem são os comensais da morte. Só sei que eles estão planejando algo grande... Não são uma simples matilha de bruxos puro sangue conservadores. Eles são perigosos, como puderam notar. Quero formar uma equipe de investigações para se dedicar somente a caça desses caras. Levantarei uma lista de nomes, caso o escolhido não esteja interessado, avise logo e eu colocarei outra pessoa no lugar. A lista vai estar na porta da minha sala às 17h00 de Quarta Feira. Agora... Dispensados.

Só escuto a palavra "dispensados", e saio como se estivesse correndo por minha vida em direção ao banheiro.

Não há sensação melhor do que fazer xixi quando sua bexiga está explodindo. Não há mesmo. É quase melhor do que um orgasmo.

O departamento inteiro fica todo em estado de ultra agitação. Nunca vi tanta gente tentando impressionar Moody antes. Todos estão trabalhando loucamente.

Eu é que não quero ficar na equipe de caça aos Comensais da Morte. Não quis ser auror por um motivo: para ficar longe do perigo. O pior é que eu tenho quase certeza de que meu nome vai estar na maldita lista. Droga.

Na hora do almoço encontramos Emme e Alice na nossa mesa de sempre. Alice parece meio desanimada, quase não come nada, enquanto eu estou morrendo de sono. Me levanto para ir ao banheiro e quando volto vejo Emmeline de saco cheio tentando fazer Alice falar alguma coisa...

- Brigou com o Frank novamente?

- Não... Não brigamos.

- O que há então?

- Nada. Só estou cansada.

- E com você? – Emmeline aponta o dedo em minha direção quase cutucando meu olho esquerdo – O que há com vocês duas? Ultimamente estão assim... Bizarras!

O resto do dia se arrasta tranquilamente. Quer dizer, mais ou menos, como todo mundo quer mostrar competência minha pilha de trabalho triplicou. Que beleza! É tudo o que eu precisava, mais trabalho.

À noite eu ajudo Molly a arrumar as coisas dela e depois fico com James no quarto. Ele com a cabeça no meu colo, eu acariciando seus cabelos negros e macios enquanto conto alguns contos de fadas trouxa. Pois é, meu querido James adora histórias. A preferida dele até agora é Peter Pan. Me fez contá-la umas três vezes.

Jay acaba pegando no sono e eu me aconchego nele e durmo tranquila e feliz.

Para acordar enjoada mais uma vez.

Que droga!

Mais um dia cansativo no qual eu quase não como nada. Passo em um mercado para comprar as coisas para a festa despedida de Molly e fico enjoada com a mistura de cheiros do lugar.

Chego em casa pálida e suando frio.

Tomo um banho quente e fico melhor. Faço a janta e depois subo para encontrar minha futura ex-roommate terminando de empacotar umas roupinhas de bebê que eu comprei para o Ronnald.

– Oi Molly!

- Oi querida, está melhor hoje?

- Bem, um pouco. Fiquei ainda um pouco enjoada hoje de manhã, mas depois passou.

Molly me olha de cima para baixo com os olhos estreitos.

- O que foi?

- Querida, eu vou deixar isso aqui para você. – Ela coloca um pacote em cima da cama dela. – Não usei, mas acho que você deveria.

É o teste de gravidez que eu tinha comprado para ela. Essa idéia me parece tão absurda que tudo o que eu posso fazer é dar uma gargalhada.

- Molly! Não tem possibilidade de eu estar grávida!

Molly me olha como se eu fosse uma garotinha burra.

- Claro que não, com James dormindo aqui todas as noites, não tem mesmo possibilidade de você estar grávida.

- Ok. Todo mundo sabe do meu namoro secreto com James é isso?

- Não é por mal, querida. Mas todos na mansão sabem que James é sonâmbulo... Todos, menos ele. Eu sempre o vejo andando de cuecas pela casa. Ele já esbarrou com todos nós no meio da madrugada, uma vez inclusive, ele estava nu.

Droga. Como eu não percebi que James é sonâmbulo?

- Você dorme como uma pedra.

Realmente, eu durmo como uma pedra. Mas... Espera aí... Molly viu meu Jay nuzinho?

- Você viu Jay pelado?

Molly ri.

- Você pode estar grávida e está preocupada com o fato de eu ter visto James nu?

- Molly, não tem como eu estar grávida! Tomo poção anticoncepcional há anos!

- Você sabe que essas coisas têm só 99% de chances de funcionar não é?

- Usamos camisinha!

- Todas às vezes?

- Não todas, mas em grande parte delas!

- Você tem estado enjoada ultimamente, você tem dormido demais, não para de ir ao banheiro fazer xixi, tem cólicas, e sente cheiros absurdos que ninguém mais sente. Seus seios estão doloridos?

Instantaneamente coloco meus braços sob meus seios e sinto uma pontada de dor.

- Um pouco só...

- Sua menstruação desceu esse mês?

- Sim! – Aí está Molly! Não tem como eu estar grávida! - Veio só um pouquinho de nada... Mas veio!

Para minha infelicidade, Molly faz cara de quem sabe muito bem do que está falando. Ela sorri docemente para mim, como se eu fosse uma garotinha que está aprendendo a escrever ou algo do tipo...

- Ah Lily! Quão pouquinho?

Estou começando a ficar desesperada.

- Molly, pare com isso.

- Lily, quão pouquinho? – Ela não desiste facilmente e isso me deixa cada vez mais assustada.

- Molly, é sério. – Começo a implorar por piedade - Pare com isso.

Ela agora fica séria e eu petrificada. Meu Deus! E se eu estiver mesmo grávida?

- Lily, me responda.

- Foi quase nada. MOLLY!

- Vá fazer o teste!

- Não!

- Lily.

Corro para o meu quarto e me enfio debaixo das cobertas em choque. Não posso estar grávida. Não posso estar grávida. Eu NÃO estou grávida.

- Lily, querida, saia daí e enfrente isso como a mulher corajosa que eu sei que você é.

- Não quero estar grávida!

- Não sabemos ainda se você realmente está grávida. E não diga isso, o que o bebê vai pensar?

Coloco minha cabeça para fora das cobertas indignada.

- O que o bebê vai pensar? E eu? Onde eu fico?

- Querida, se você estiver mesmo grávida... Sua vida de EU acabou. Agora é só o bebê que importa.

OH MEU DEUS! Como pode isso?

NÃO!

- Quero minha vida de volta!

- Um bebê seu e de James! – Molly parece sonhadora – Vai ser linda! I Vamos torcer para ela não puxar aqueles cabelos de James não é? Mas o sorriso dele sim! E o nariz, James tem um belo nariz, mas seus olhos e seu cabelo liso... Pode ser da mesma cor que o de James, mas o tipo de cabelo tem que ser o seu. Já imaginou? O contraste desses olhos verdes com os cabelos castanho-escuros de James?! Que princesa... Melanie... Que tal esse nome? Combina com Potter! Melanie Potter! Oh Lily! Ela pode ser casar com meu Ronny!

Estou abismada. Eu posso estar à beira de perder minha vida para sempre e Molly já escolheu o nome do meu carrasco inclusive arranjou um casamento para ele.

Isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

Vamos Lily, acorde!

- Levante daí e faça o teste! Ande logo!

Ela parece estar pensando no casamento do tal do Ronny com a minha Mel. Espero que esse Ronny seja gente boa e um pouco melhor apessoado que o Gorduchinho ou aquele filho nerd dela. Qualquer coisa, Melanie pode escolher se casa com o Gui não é? Ele parece que vai ficar bonito quanto crescer! E poxa, oito anos de diferença nem é tanto assim.

MERLIN! Estou eu agora arrumando marido para o bebê!

E se for um menino?

NÃO! Um filho já é demais.

Um filho HOMEM! É pior do que isso!

Vou morrer... Vou morrer... Vou morrer.

- Molly! Já disse que não estou grávida! Eu tomo a poção anticoncepcional seguindo todas as instruções. E estava menstruada agora a pouco. Não estou grávida.

Para meu alívio, escutamos os guizos da porta da frente fazendo barulho. As pessoas chegaram para a despedida de Molly.

Isso parece distraí-la por alguns segundos. Antes de descermos ela ainda insiste...

- Lembre-se, uma criança é uma benção na vida de uma pessoa.

A festa começa e termina. Eu nem percebo. Estou distraída demais com o pânico...

O que vai ser de mim se eu estiver mesmo grávida?

Sabe? As crianças tendem a me odiar. De verdade...

E se minha filha não gostar de mim? E se James não quiser esse bebê? E se... E se meu bebê for um MENINO?

Ai Meu deus, Lily! Você toma anticoncepcional direitinho como o curandeiro te ensinou... Você NÃO está grávida...

É só uma virose idiota.

E se não for uma virose...

Com certeza é uma menina. Uma menina quietinha, meiga, fofa, super comportada que não vai me dar nenhum trabalho. Tipo a Alice.

E se minha filha for louca como a Emmeline?

MEU DEUS! E se ela for que nem eu?

Coitada, ela não merece que eu passe essa herança maldita para ela.

Pare de pensar nisso! Você não está grávida!

As pessoas vão embora e eu nem percebo.

James vai ter que dormir na mansão essa noite, Lene está resfriada porque ficou outro dia até seis horas da manhã no quintal com Sirius brincando de pega-pega. (ou pega-pega pornográfico, conforme ela me disse e eu fingi não entender do que se trata).

A casa parece tão vazia sem Molly.

Quero chorar.

Entro no quarto dela e fico ali chorando feito uma besta, sentada em sua antiga cama com o teste de gravidez que ela largou ali com um bilhete...

"_Ser mãe é uma das experiências mais maravilhosas pela qual uma mulher pode passar."_

Ai, Molly!

Pego no sono ali mesmo e acordo com o barulho intenso do meu despertador tocando no meu quarto.

Levo o teste de gravidez comigo para o trabalho, não sei porque.

E mais um dia cheio de pessoas puxando o saco de Moody e se esforçando loucamente para parecerem pró-ativos. Queria saber por que todo mundo está tão maluco para fazer parte do caso dos comensais. Eu mesma nem estou querendo.

Aliás... Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, é uma péssima idéia entrar para essa equipe.

Preciso fazer o teste, mas eu não quero. No fundo eu tenho quase certeza que sei qual vai ser o resultado e vê-lo estampado na minha cara vai fazer com que a coisa toda se torne real.

Estou com mais medo disso do que desse tal Lord Voldemort.

O dia vai se estendendo e a galera vai ficando mais e mais alvoroçada. Moody fica tão mal humorado com os puxa sacos que se tranca na sala dele e pede para que Gideon faça alguma coisa para distrair o departamento enquanto ele foge.

Pobre Gideon!

A lista sai e meu nome está lá... O de Gideon, Tonks e Regis também. Regulus e Tonks estão eufóricos pulando loucamente de alegria como se eles tivessem passado no teste para chear-leader ou algo do tipo. Vejo pessoas afundadas em suas cadeiras de um jeito que parecem estar derretendo de tristeza, outras sendo consoladas por amigos...

- Não fique assim! Você vai ter outra oportunidade.

Minha vontade é dizer: "Calma minha gente, é só uma coisinha de nada!". Acho que eu seria linchada se fizesse isso.

Não posso responder Moody sem saber se estou grávida. Preciso encarar isso de cabeça erguida.

Vamos Lily! Você é corajosa!

Bebo uma garrafa de dois litros de água e me dirijo ao banheiro.

Os minutos que se seguem são os mais perturbadores e longos da minha vida até aqui.

A expectativa é de matar.

Quando olho para o teste estão lá as duas barrinhas. O que isso significava mesmo?

Fiquei tão nervosa que não li a embalagem direito e joguei fora...

Acho que era negativo. Tenho quase certeza de que era negativo.

Era negativo.

De certa forma fiquei um pouco desapontada. Seria até que legal fazer compras ou ir ao salão de beleza com a minha filhinha... Vê-la querendo se vestir que nem eu, usar meus saltos...

Poxa!

Só me resta então aceitar a droga da proposta de Moody.

Me sinto estranhamente desanimada. É muito bizarro se deprimir por ter perdido uma coisa que você nunca teve e que nunca quis ter.

Afasto esse sentimento ruim e tento ver o lado positivo da coisa!

Ai que bom! Duas barrinhas! Negativo! Graças a Merlin.

Dou meu ok na lista e sou seguida por vários olhares invejosos enquanto volto para o banheiro...

Tomei DOIS litros de água afinal!

Chegando lá vejo que na euforia toda larguei meu teste de gravidez na pia pra todo mundo ver!

Pego o teste e vou saindo quando o furacão Tonks esbarra com tudo em mim.

- AIEEEEEEEE! TONKS!

- Calma Lily, foi só um esbarrão.

Vi estrelas com a cotovelada que ela deu nos meus seios.

- MEUS PEITOS DOEM!

- O que é isso na sua mão?

Meu rosto imediatamente adquire uma tonalidade púrpura. Tento parecer casual.

- Ah, é só um teste de gravidez.

Tonks ergue as sobrancelhas roxas delas.

- Um o que?

- Teste de gravidez.

- Você que fez?

- Não, achei no lixo e quis ver se deu positivo. – Respondo sarcástica e acaricio meus seios doloridos. - Meus peitos, Tonks.

- Desculpe, foi só um esbarrão! Nem foi tão forte. – Tonks não tira os olhos do teste de gravidez. - E a pessoa está grávida então não é? De quem será?

Essa Ninphadora às vezes é meio lesada.

- Tonks, você já ouviu falar em sarcasmo? É claro que é meu!

- Bom – Tonks me abraça. - Então você está grávida! Parabéns!

Me afasto dela desconfiada.

- Lógico que não, duas barrinhas quer dizer negativo.

- Não, eu já fiz um desses uma vez e deu negativo e era só uma barrinha.

Enfio a mão na lixeira e tiro a embalagem do teste de gravidez.

Meu Deus, estou grávida!

Esqueço completamente daquele sentimento de perda que tive há exatos 10 minutos...

Vou matar o imbecil que me vendeu aquela poção anticoncepcional!

- Quem é o pai?

* * *

**NA: Obrigada Beta, por corrigir bem rapidinho meu capítulo. :D**

**E aí pessoal? Como vão todos vocês?**

**A fic está caminhando para o final já. Que pena...**

**Daqui a pouco começam as mega revelações, os atritos, as emoções.**

**E o Harry! :D**

**Vão se preparando.**

**Respondendo a Review da dona Mariana...**

**- Está mesmo na hora de você criar um usuário no fanfiction não é? Aí você favorita minha fic. :D**

**Nossa! A Hinata se declarou para o Naruto? Vou voltar a ler só para chegar nessa parte. **

**A surpresinha está a caminho. Quando a Lily descobrir que foi o Sirius boicotando a poção dela... vai rolar o maior estresse. Hahahhaa**

**Beijos a todas as leitoras. **

**Muito Obrigada por acompanhar e mandarem reviews.**

**Vocês poderiam se empolgar para eu chegar nas 80 reviews né?**

**Hehehe**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**;D**


	22. Capítulo 22

- Escute aqui! - Eu grito para o vendedor do boticário "_Escama de Dragão" _- Eu EXIJO falar com o imbecil que me vendeu esse negócio!

- Senhora, por favor, se acalme. - O garoto espinhento praticamente se esconde atrás do balcão. Ele está com medo de mim? Pois não viu o que eu vou fazer com o bruxo que fez essa poção anticoncepcional. Vou acabar com a raça dele.

- Lily... - Tonks tenta me segurar.

Qual é a dela? Eu disse que precisava resolver esse problema sozinha. No que ela me respondeu: "vou junto. Você está muito nervosa!". Eu não pedi para ela vir comigo, pedi? Agora ela fica me atrapalhando.

É ela quem está grávida? Não! A grávida aqui sou EU! Mesmo sendo super prevenida e tomando a DROGA DA POÇÃO ANTICONCEPCIONAL todos os dias, eu fiquei grávida. Agora me diz se eu não tenho o direito de matar o desgraçado que me vendeu essa porcaria?

Além disso, não tem ninguém aqui a não ser nós duas. Ninguém para ver o meu barraco, então ela pode me deixar gritar em paz.

- Vou me acalmar quando falar com a pessoa responsável por essa POSSILGA!

Estou a ponto de pular o balcão e erguer o garoto pela gola da camisa nojenta dele.

O moleque se enfia cada vez mais embaixo das prateleiras, tentando se defender.

- Senhora, por favor!

Ah não! Não! Não!

Ele não está chorando, está?

Merlin!

- Olha, não precisa chorar por causa disso.

O garoto da uma fungada e abaixa a cabeça

- Não estou chorando. - Ele me responde com falso orgulho ferido.

Isso me irrita profundamente.

Que tipo de profissional é esse? Não sabe lidar com pressão, vai pra casa!

- Ah qual é! Deixe de ser mole!

Consigo puxá-lo pela manga da camisa. Ele me encara assustado e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não sou mo-mo-mole! – Ele gagueja.

- Pare já com isso garoto! - Dou uma chacoalhada nele. - Engole esse choro!

Tonks desistiu completamente de tentar me deter e está sentadinha em uma cadeira com as mãos no rosto como quem finge não estar vendo nada. Isso mesmo Tonks, fiquei aí na sua.

De repente ela se levanta, olha para a direção da porta e da um suspiro de alívio.

Sigo o olhar dela e vejo Alice entrando no "_Escama de Dragão_" parecendo ligeiramente horrorizada.

- O que está havendo? – Ela olha de mim para o garoto chorão. - Lily? Está tudo bem?

Minha raiva toda vai embora quando ela faz essa pergunta. Agora tudo o que eu quero fazer é chorar.

O que será de mim, Meu Deus?

Estou perdida.

Perdida e, infelizmente, não sozinha.

Com uma droga de um bebê.

- Ai Alice! - Me jogo nos braços de Lice. - Alice! Vou morrer!

- Lily, o que aconteceu?

Não consigo nem responder Alice de tanto que eu choro. Quero morrer!

- Por favor, levem-na daqui... – Ouço o covardão choramingar. Eu aposto que esse cretino era da Lufa-Lufa, a casa dos inúteis (com todo respeito).

Ah quando eu voltar aqui, porque eu vou voltar, vou arrancar todos os pelos da perna dele com uma pinça. Um por um.

- Vamos levar. – Sinto Tonks me tirando (de forma nada delicada, por sinal) dos braços de Alice e me arrastando até a porta. Não consigo ver nada porque meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas - Vem Alice, me ajude a arrastar ela até meu apartamento.

Sou forçada a capengar pelas ruas de paralelepípedo do Beco Diagonal e aparatar no prédio trouxa de Tonks. Chegando lá pulo de qualquer jeito no sofá gostoso dela e enfio minha cara em uma das almofadas roxas em forma de bala de goma.

Alice e Tonks me afagam e tentam me acalmar em vão. O desespero que sinto é grande demais para me abandonar tão facilmente.

Meus soluços e berros ecoam por todo o "Lar doce Lar" de Ninphadora.

Só interrompo meu pequeno surto, pois me distraio com a entrada triunfal de Emmeline no apartamento. Ela faz o maior estardalhaço, praticamente arrancando a porta de Tonks no maior estilo "filme de ação trouxa".

- Onde ela está? – Tiro meu rosto da almofada para dar um oi fungado a Emme, minha cara deve estar uma beleza, com certeza meu rímel escorreu todo. Acho que estou parecendo uma atriz de novela Mexicana. – Merlin, Lily! O que aconteceu?

- Ela descobriu que está grávida. – Tonks comenta casualmente, como se estar grávida fosse exatamente a mesma coisa que ir lá à esquina comer uma batata frita do Mc Donald's.

- Quem é o pai?

MEU DEUS!

Eu estou com a minha vida acabada e tudo o que as pessoas querem saber é quem é a droga do pai? Que se dane o pai! Não é ele que vai engordar 200 quilos e passar nove meses carregando um parasita e mais uns 15 anos tendo que alimentar essa boca faminta.

Soluço e choro ainda mais alto.

Uma meia hora de chororô se passa até que Emmeline finalmente perde a paciência. Ela tira minha cabeça da almofada com a delicadeza de um elefante e me segura firme pelos ombros me forçando a olhar para ela.

- Lily, pare de chorar e converse com a gente.

Dou uma fungada e ela me chacoalha.

- Você é o que? Uma mulher ou uma rata?

Eu queria ser uma ratinha. Eu seria uma bem bonitinha, igual aquela dos desenhos do Peter Rabbit, e viveria altas aventuras em uma plantação de repolhos. Meu maior problema seria fugir dos predadores e do dono da fazenda com sua espingarda. Isso sim seria uma vida boa.

Alice me oferece uma xícara de chá. Não sei bem qual é o sabor, tem tanto açúcar nesse negócio que não da para identificar. No meu estado de espírito açúcar é o que importa. Queimo minha língua ao dar uma golada e faço uma careta.

- Está ruim, Lily?

- Não. – Digo com a voz meio fanha, porque estou com minha língua queimada para fora. - Eu só queimei minha língua. E claro, acabo de descobrir que estou grávida.

Sinto imediatamente toda a atenção voltada a minha pessoa. Eu sei o que elas querem saber detalhes sobre a minha gravidez, especialmente quem é o pai.

Não vai ter jeito. Tenho que contar a Emme e Alice toda a verdade. Não aguento mais mentir para minhas duas melhores amigas.

Respiro fundo e lanço um olhar significativo para Tonks: "vou contar tudo para elas". Tonks me responde com um dar de ombros: "Você é quem sabe", ou pelo menos é o que eu acho que ela quis dizer.

- Tudo começou no dia em que eu cheguei de volta aqui...

E assim eu inicio minha narração que dura uma boa parte da noite. Alguns pontos da história eu deixo de lado, por exemplo, o fato de James ter namorado com Emmeline e tudo o que aconteceu com os dois. Conto o que o Patriarca fez a James, mas não digo quem era a namorada dele. Essa história deve ficar enterrada do jeito que está. Relembrá-la só deixaria Emme mal (e confesso que ainda me sinto meio estranha por estar dormindo com o ex-namorado da minha melhor amiga).

Alice arregala os olhos na parte em que Frank aparece como o possuído pelo galo. E fica muito sem graça ao saber que eu fui até ele tirar satisfações. Ficou bem claro que ele não contou nada a ela.

Tonks apenas escuta tudo calada, repassando os acontecimentos em sua mente. Ela fica ainda mais calada ao ouvir sobre as minhas descobertas a respeito do Patriarca, não tinha comentado nada a respeito com ela.

Encerro o monólogo com a declaração de amor de James e o início do nosso namoro "nada secreto". (Alice e Emmeline suspiram e lançam muitos "own, que fofo" nessa parte.)

- E então Molly me disse que eu provavelmente estava grávida. Fiz o teste e deu positivo. E aqui estamos nós.

Um silêncio estranho toma conta da sala de estar de Tonks. Um silêncio no qual cada uma das presentes tenta absorver as informações da melhor maneira possível.

É Emmeline quem finalmente diz alguma coisa.

- Agora eu entendo essa sua cumplicidade com Tonks. – Ela parece meio magoada. – Não me leve a mal Nina, mas confesso que quando voltei de viagem e vi como vocês duas estavam unidas senti muito ciúmes. Bom, agora que eu vejo como você passou por maus bocados e me sinto mal por não ter nem reparado. Desculpe-me, Lily.

Sinto meus olhos arderem, estão cheios de lágrimas de novo. Ai Emme!

- Emme, – dessa vez eu seguro o choro. - Você não tem que se desculpar de nada.

- Lily, e se o bebê nascer com a maldição?

- Eu pensei nisso, – confesso. – Mas pelo que eu entendi, tem que ter uma posição vaga para que outro possuído nasça. Como todos os animais estão presentes, a possibilidade de o bebê nascer assim é praticamente nula. Os filhos de Molly, por exemplo, são todos normais.

Alice está muito pálida e nervosa. Coitada. Será que eu não deveria ter dito nada a ela?

É então que eu me toco. Ela também tem estado estranha por esses dias e ia comprar alguma coisa no "_Escama de Dragão_" quando me encontrou...

- Alice, o que você estava indo fazer no "_Escama de Dragão_"?

- Bem eu... – Alice encara as mãos tremulas. – Eu estava indo comprar um teste de gravidez.

- Ok! – Tonks transfigura um pote de biscoitos na mesinha de centro. – Já entendi que não vou mais comprar nenhuma poção anticoncepcional no "Escama de Dragão".

- Eu não estava tomando nada. – Alice confessa – Eu queria me guardar para o casamento, sabe? Mas um dia simplesmente aconteceu. Eu não estava preparada, acho. Não quis mais falar com Frank depois daquilo. Ele veio atrás de mim, mas eu disse a ele que fosse embora. Nós estamos meio que separados vai fazer um mês.

Certo. Estou chocada. Sempre soube que Alice tinha essa visão romântica e super 1800 da primeira vez dela. Nunca disse nada porque cada um faz o que bem entender. Aí ela vai lá e dorme com Frank Longbotton sem nenhum tipo de precaução. Alice é mesmo uma idiota às vezes.

Emmeline e Tonks encaram Alice, incrédulas. Nenhuma de nós sabe bem o que dizer a ela.

- Você deveria falar com Frank sobre isso.

Alice cruza os braços e faz bico.

- Não quero falar com ele!

Estou morrendo de vontade de dar uma tapa na cara de Alice agora mesmo. Essa atitude dela está sendo muito infantil.

- E você não vai dizer a ele que está grávida?

Tento controlar meu gênio, mas sei que falei grosseiramente com Alice porque ela me fica vermelha de raiva.

- Não sei se estou grávida!

- Podemos resolver isso em 5 minutos. – Tonks vai até o quarto dela e volta com um teste de gravidez – Tome.

- Você tem testes de gravidez no seu quarto?

- Só esse. – Ela da de ombros – Eu ia fazer, mas não vou mais precisar.

Ficamos encarando ela por algum tempo.

- Eu fiquei menstruada.

Ok. Too much information.

Devido a minha total falta de paciência com as birras sem sentido de Alice, Emmeline me proíbe de ajudá-la com o lance do teste de gravidez. Ficamos eu e Tonks sentadas no sofá enquanto as duas vão para cozinha beber uns três litros de água.

- Esse Tom Riddle. – Tonks chega perto de mim e diz aos sussurros com uma expressão sinistra no rosto – Eu acho que ele tem alguma ligação com os possuídos. Principalmente com o Patriarca. Você não acha? E alguém sabe o que aconteceu com a tal da Narcisa? Ela voltou para casa? Ela está viva?

- Não sei, eu nunca mais ouvi falar nela.

- Unm… Isso é tudo muito estranho. Porque essa Marlene, não tem nada a ver com a figura do Patriarca, com todas as coisas terríveis que ele fez. Será que foi mesmo ela quem fez tudo aquilo?

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa, Nina.

Tonks ergue a sobrancelha ao ouvir o apelido que Regis e Emme inventaram para ela. Sei que ela detesta esse apelido.

- Você prefere que te chame de Dora – faço menção ao modo como Remus a chamou quando tivemos nossa conversa sobre sentimentos, no dia em que descobri que ele sabia sobre meu caso com James.

Dora fica vermelha como um pimentão e se engasga. Há! Eu SABIA!

Escutamos uns gritos de viva vindo do banheiro e Tonks se levanta prontamente para saber o que está acontecendo.

Tudo para fugir da conversa.

No fim das contas Alice está mesmo grávida. E o pior de tudo...

Está feliz! FELIZ!

Dormimos todas no apartamento de Tonks. Alice e Emmeline fazendo planos para o chá de bebê e coisas do tipo. Eu e Tonks simplesmente tentando demonstrar interesse e não morrer de tédio.

Tentamos conversar sobre a situação estranha na mansão dos Clow, mas as outras duas nos interrompem o tempo todo para falar qualquer coisa sobre comprar roupinhas, brinquedos e berços. Eu gostaria muito de adiar esse assunto, pelo menos até me acostumar com a idéia de que serei mãe.

Não consigo dormir direito. Fico o tempo todo pensando em como vou contar a James que estou grávida.

De manhã passo em casa para me arrumar antes de ir ao trabalho.

Me cento desanimadamente em minha mesa enquanto o escritório mais parece um ninho de formigas malucas, com pessoas correndo por todos os lados.

Vai ser um dia daqueles.

Eu bem que tentei sair da equipe de caça aos comensais da morte, não consegui. Assim que meu chefe percebeu o que eu ia fazer passou a fugir de mim como o diabo foge da cruz. Fui obrigada a participar de 10 reuniões com o time todo e explicar umas 500 vezes todos os procedimentos que tomamos para encontrar as pistas que levaram a essa conclusão.

Regis e Dora não cabiam dentro de si de tanta alegria (como todos os membros da equipe). Tem gente que gosta mesmo de viver perigosamente, não é?

Bem, eu não.

Passei um pequeno estresse ao ser destratada por Dolores Umbridge, uma chata do departamento de leis mágicas. Ela vive me esnobando por que eu sou nascida trouxa. Sorte a dela que Severus apareceu, porque se não eu teria arrancado aquela cabeça ridícula com minhas próprias mãos.

- Vou matar aquela desgraçada, Severus! Vou matar!

- Lily, não perca seu tempo se aborrecendo com essas coisas. Você é mil vezes melhor do que qualquer bruxo puro sangue. Ela se sente ameaçada, só isso.

- Não suporto esse tipo de coisa. E tem piorado ultimamente, sabe? Não sei o que há. Ouvi dizer até que estão com projetos de leis que limitam os acessos de nascidos trouxa a serviços do ministério. Daqui a pouco vão querer nos declarar como criaturas mágicas e nos tratar do mesmo jeito que tratam hipogrifos!

- Calma Lily. Vem, vamos tomar um café.

Só Sev para conseguir me distrair com uma conversa sobre quadrinhos. Severus adora quadrinhos trouxas, nós líamos muitos deles quando éramos crianças. Nessa época, nós acreditávamos que éramos mutantes, como os x-men.

- Hum – suspiro triste ao terminar meu chocolate quente.

Sev prontamente se levanta para pegar mais um para mim. Eu fico observando as pessoas na cafeteria entretidas em seus assuntos, sorridentes e distraídas.

Aposto que nenhuma delas está passando por problemas de gravidez indesejada.

E como se Merlin estivesse lendo meus pensamentos e pregando peças comigo, James surge no café absolutamente do nada.

- Advinha quem é – ele coloca as mãos nos meus olhos como se eu não o tivesse visto se aproximar.

Meu estomago deu mil voltas agora. Por favor, que eu não tenha um enjôo agora!

- Nossa! – finjo super mal que estou surpresa, de propósito - você por aqui.

James ri da minha interpretação ridícula.

- Vim te ver e saber como foi sua festa do pijama na casa da Tonks. Se divertiu?

Severus volta segurando minha xícara de chocolate quente e encarando James friamente.

- Potter.

James devolve o olhar na mesma intensidade.

- Snape.

A era glacial está voltando e vai começar exatamente na minha mesa. Acho que estou sentindo os flocos de neve caindo na minha cabeça.

- Evans... – Gideon cutuca meu ombro meio sem graça. Acho que ele não queria interromper meu momento de "pura diversão" - Reunião em cinco minutos.

Olho para os dois, apreensiva. Não quero deixá-los sozinhos. Eles vão se matar.

- Pode ir, Lily. Vamos nos comportar. – Severus da um sorriso triste para mim.

E lá vou eu para mais uma reunião que dura a eternidade e um pouco mais. Passo o resto do dia preocupada com os dois. Não consigo encontrar Severus em lugar nenhum e James não responde as minhas cartas e mensagens.

Chego em casa e olho deprimida para a cozinha.

Como era bom quando Molly estava aqui e eu chegava sendo recepcionada com o cheiro gostoso de alguma comida boa dela.

Depois que ela foi embora, tudo o que me resta é ser recebida por um Sirius faminto e choroso.

- Lily! Graças a Merlin – Sirius caminha até mim como se estivesse derretendo – Foooomeeee.

Me troco e preparo a janta com Sirius grudado em mim feito um cão carente. Acho que vou ter que prepará-lo para a chegada do bebê. Tenho a impressão de que ele vai me dar trabalho com crises de ciúmes ridículas. Ele e Marlene.

OH Céus.

Depois do jantar vou para meu quarto esperar James.

Pego um livro para ler e me distraio pensando em como vou dizer a ele que estou grávida, meus pensamentos acabam tomando outra direção: James. Ele estava muito estranho durante o jantar. Quieto e sério.

E até agora ainda não apareceu no meu quarto, como ele sempre faz.

Ele é a única pessoa que não percebeu que todos sabem sobre nós dois, então sempre entra escondido. Eu acho super sexy vê-lo chegando todo descabelado e com cara de quem está aprontando alguma, por isso ainda não contei nada. Quando ele descobrir, vai ficar uma fera comigo.

Olho para o relógio e bufo impaciente. Já são 22h00 e nada do meu James chegar.

O que será que aconteceu?

Talvez não seja um bom dia para contar que estou grávida. Talvez ele não apareça hoje...

Ok. Não posso adiar a notícia por muito tempo. Em algum momento minha barriga vai começar a crescer e não vou poder simplesmente dizer que engoli uma melancia inteira.

Quem sabe eu não posso?

Aí, quando o bebê nascer eu digo: "Ah eu achei ele por aí e resolvi pegar para criar."

Não?

Essa foi de longe a idéia mais infeliz que eu tive até agora.

Um barulho de galhos batendo em vidro chama minha atenção. James abre a janela e entra com a camisa toda amarrotada, a gravata com o nó meio desfeito, os cabelos despenteados, a barba por fazer, os óculos de aro redondo tortos no rosto magro e lindo dele. Ele está parecendo cansado, mas ainda assim tem aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Me deu até um calor.

Eu até tento não sorrir de volta para ele, para mostrar que estou brava com a demora. É praticamente impossível. Estou toda derretida e ele não disse nada e nem sequer encostou um dedo em mim ainda.

Você é simplesmente patética Lily Evans.

- James! – Me jogo nos braços dele e caímos na cama rindo.

Ele me beija com tanta paixão que mais parece que faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos. Me entrego aos beijos de James, esquecendo completamente do que eu tinha que dizer.

- Oi minha ruivinha linda. – Ele diz entre um beijo e outro - Que saudades que eu estava de você!

James me abraça com força, muita força. Me da até a impressão de que o mundo está prestes a acabar e esses são nossos últimos minutos vivos, ou algo do tipo.

Ele definitivamente está estranho.

Não que não sejamos um casal apaixonado e tudo o mais. Só que... Ele está estranho.

- James – Eu o desgrudo de mim e seguro seu rosto – Está tudo bem?

Ele se desvencilha de minhas mãos e apóia o rosto no meu ombro, respirando fundo. Todos os pelos da minha nuca ficam eriçados.

- Unm... você está com um cheiro diferente hoje. – Ele muda de assunto - Mudou o perfume?

Mudei, o meu perfume estava me deixando enjoada. É o que eu penso, mas não digo.

Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele hoje. Alguma coisa bem ruim.

Rolo para longe de James.

- Lily! – Ele pula em cima de mim e não me deixa fugir.

Também não vou deixar ele me beijar enquanto ele não me disser o que aconteceu. Viro meu rosto uma centena de vezes até que ele desiste por um tempo.

- Lily... – James usa a técnica da cara de cão sem dono e o biquinho tristonho. – Não faz isso. Hoje não. Por favor, eu preciso de você.

Isso é muita apelação James Potter. Muita apelação.

- Só me diz o que aconteceu. Jay, o que aconteceu?

Os olhos dele ficam escuros e sua expressão cheia de dor, mas ele não responde.

Suspiro. Não vou conseguir fazê-lo falar desse jeito.

Ergo meu pescoço da melhor maneira possível, levando em consideração o fato de James estar segurando meus braços com força me imobilizando na cama, e dou um beijo nele.

James encosta o nariz dele no meu e respira fundo. Então solta minhas mãos que vão imediatamente para os cabelos macios e bagunçados dele. Dou outro beijo nele, dessa vez um pouco mais provocante e então mordo o lóbulo de sua orelha direita. Puxo-o para mais perto, nossos corpos estão praticamente colados, dou um impulso e fico em cima dele. Começo a desabotoar sua camisa bem devagar fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo caminho.

Paro quando vejo um enorme hematoma em seu abdômen.

- Jay, o que é isso?

Ouço seu muxuxo embaixo de mim. O encaro séria.

- James, o que é isso? – Dou um cutucão no hematoma e ele geme de dor.

- Ai! LILY!

- Onde você arrumou isso?

James olha para qualquer lugar que não seja eu. Me deito em cima dele e seguro seu rosto.

- Olhe para mim.

Ele me olha tristonho.

Ele não quer me falar e sei o motivo.

Saio de cima dele irritada. Me levanto da cama, pego a jarra de água que deixo na cômoda e me sirvo, fico ali apoiada matando minha cede e olhando para James semi nu, empolgado e com um enorme roxo na barriga.

Passam-se alguns minutos e finalmente James decide falar.

- Eu briguei com o Ranhoso.

Era bem isso que eu imaginava. Jay sabe como eu fico brava quando ele e Severus brigam. Eu só queria que os dois pudessem conviver juntos civilizadamente por mais de uma hora seguida, pra variar um pouco.

- Por que vocês brigaram dessa vez?

James bufa e estira os braços na minha cama, se espreguiçando.

- Ele descobriu que estamos juntos e surtou.

- Como assim surtou?

Severus é uma pessoa controlada. Ele nunca surta. James deve tê-lo provocado até que a paciência dele fosse para o saco. Não acredito que ele fez isso!

- Não é óbvio? Ele gosta de você!

- Ah claro! Severus gosta de mim!

Essa teoria é tão ridícula que me faz rir. James revira os olhos e balança a cabeça como quem diz "Sério, que você não percebeu?".

Sev bem que tentou alguma coisa comigo, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu, mas ele sabe que somos amigos. E não brigaria com James por uma bobagem como essas.

Aí tem coisa.

- Mas Severus é muito mais controlado que você. – eu rebato - Não faria uma coisa dessas a toa.

James se remexe na cama, impaciente.

- Você não é coisa a toa, Lily!

Fico vermelha, como sempre fico quando ele faz um elogio desses para mim. Mesmo assim não dou o braço a torcer...

- Vocês não brigaram assim só por minha causa. O que mais aconteceu?

A resposta vem em forma de silêncio.

Dessa vez eu sei que não vou conseguir tirar nada dele, nem com minhas estratégias de sedução.

- Ok. Já entendi. Você não quer falar sobre isso. Tudo bem. – Desisto.

É bem mais fácil extrair informações de Severus do que de James.

- Depois eu pergunto para ele. – Acabo dizendo em voz alta, super sem querer, o que eu estava pensando.

- É, isso mesmo. Vai lá falar com ele. – James resmunga mal humorado - Eu não me importo se minha namorada vai falar com um cara que gosta dela desde que tinha cinco anos.

Que absurdo! Severus não gosta de mim desde que tínhamos cinco anos! James vive inventando histórias.

- JAMES!

- LILY!

Ai, cansei dessa briguinha. Cansei mesmo. Tudo o que eu quero é me deitar e dizer logo para ele que estou grávida.

Pulo em cima da cama e engatinho até a barriga dele. Dou um beijo no hematoma roxo, meio esverdeado, e James estremece.

- Ele fez isso em você?

- Fez.

Acho que assumir que levou uma surra de Severus Snape deve ter sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que James já fez na vida.

Pobrezinho.

Com um _Accio _pego o kit de primeiros socorros que estava na cozinha e começo a passar uma pomada no machucado de James. Ele fica o tempo todo calado e com um bico do tamanho do universo.

De vez em quando ele da um grito de dor.

- Ai, Lily! Lily, isso dói.

- Calma, já estou acabando. Prontinho!

James continua bravo e evita a todo custo olhar para mim.

Vou ter que resolver isso de maneira apelativa.

Fico de pé em cima da cama, coloco uma perna de cada lado dele e começo a tirar minha roupa.

Uns quarenta minutos depois, nós dois estamos cansados e suados, largados de qualquer jeito na cama. James com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e os cabelos grudados na testa.

Eu sei bem como satisfazer meu dragão.

Agora só me resta dizer a ele que eu estou grávida.

Só isso.

Eu até que ia dizer algo para ele naquela hora, mas acabei dormindo.

Acordo no meio da madrugada. James está me olhando com cara de bobo.

- Oi. – Os olhos dele sorriem por baixo dos óculos de aro redondo.

Vai Lily. Diz para ele. Diz agora.

Engulo seco.

Estou com medo da reação dele. Muito medo.

- Eu... – Começo. Acabo me perdendo logo na pista de largada. - Não sei. Ás vezes as poções podem não funcionar, sabe?

A sobrancelha esquerda de James desaparece debaixo da franja descabelada dele.

- Não estou te entendendo, ruiva. – Ele ri, deve estar pensando que eu estou dormindo ainda.

- As poções. – Tento novamente. - Alguém pode ter feito errado.

James continua encarando minha tortura como diversão, ele quase não consegue disfarçar a risada.

- Você fez uma poção errada?

- Não eu! – Começo a perder a paciência. - O cara do boticário, lá do beco diagonal.

- Você tomou uma poção e passou mal?

- Não! Não! Eu estou bem.

Agora ele ri abertamente. Quero só ver a cara dele quando eu disser que estou grávida. Aí você não vai rir, não é?

- Então não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, ruivinha.

- Bem, eu... As pessoas podem cometer erros, eu acho. Não fui eu, eu fiz tudo certo. Você sabe como eu sou meio neurótica com essas coisas.

- Lily, do que você está falando?

Ótimo. Eu estou aqui tentando falar sério com ele e esse idiota não para de rir da minha cara.

- Eu... eu...

- Você...

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Dou um salto mortal carpado. Aterrisso no chão e corro para o banheiro.

Vejo James de relance na cama me olhando preocupado.

Finalmente ele se tocou que eu estava falando sério.

Estou tão nervosa que suei como um porco. Minhas axilas estão molhadas. Eca. Pensar nisso me deixa enjoada. Ai que droga! COMO FOI QUE ISSO ACONTECEU COMIGO?

Coloco uns papeis higiênicos embaixo do braço e ando de um lado para o outro do banheiro. Depois passo um pouco de desodorante.

Devo ter ficado aqui um bom tempo, nem percebi, acabei me distraindo com esse lance de ficar desesperada. Isso tem acontecido com alguma freqüência ultimamente. James bate na porta do banheiro.

- Lily, você está bem? O que você tem?

- Estou... Estou bem...

Minha voz sai meio fungada. Estou chorando, de novo.

Malditos hormônios da gravidez.

- Que poção estragada você tomou, Lily? – Ah! Agora você quer saber das minhas poções, James Potter. - Me deixe entrar aí.

- Não. – Respondo tentando soar irritada, mas minha voz quase não sai - Eu estou bem.

- Lily! – James soca a porta. Nossa. Quanta violência - Vou arrombar essa porta!

Não quero que ele estrague a porta do meu banheiro. Eu gosto dela. Respiro fundo, procurando minha coragem grifinória em algum lugar profundo do meu ser.

- Não. Não precisa. Estou saindo.

Tento me recompor inutilmente e abro a porta. James entra no banheiro com tudo, quase que ele me joga no chão.

- Lily, você estava falando sério? – Ele começa a me examinar. Que mania essa de curandeiro que ele tem! - Tomou uma poção estragada?

Vai Lily! Diga de uma vez!

- Eu... eu tenho... um... eu..

- Lily, você está me deixando preocupado.

- James, eu estou grávida.

E assim eu descubro como uma pessoa pode ter todas as cores do arco Iris na cara ao mesmo tempo. O vi ficando azul, depois violeta... Agora ele está meio verde. Sua boca abre e fecha a intervalos contínuos de 20 segundos.

Coloco-o sentadinho na privada.

- A propósito, você é o pai.

É bom deixar isso claro logo de início não é mesmo?

Me apoio na pia e fico ali assobiando dando um tempo para o pobre coitado digerir a informação.

O sol começa a surgir na janela e nada. James continua na mesma pose a mais de duas horas. Só sei que ele não virou pedra, porque o rosto dele agora está meio vermelho, meio amarelo...

- Sabe, você não precisa assumir o bebê. Eu posso cuidar da Melanie sozinha.

Isso é uma grande mentira. Jamais conseguiria criar um bebê sozinha. Só que James parece tão chocado que talvez seja essa a melhor opção. Vai que ele resolve maltratar minha pequena Melanie, tratar ela mal e ser um péssimo pai.

Ele não diz nada, continua encarando a parede com o rosto multicolorido.

O sol está se erguendo no horizonte. Daqui a pouco é hora de eu ir ao trabalho e acho que estou ficando com fome...

- Eu prefiro Jade.

A nossa, ele ainda está vivo.

- Heim?

- Jade. – Ele repete com um sorriso torto. Seu rosto já está voltando à tonalidade normal – Jade é uma pedra verde, bem verde mesmo. Vai combinar com os olhos do bebê. Se for menina, claro.

Isso quer dizer que ele vai assumir a pequena Mel?

Um alívio intenso toma conta do meu ser.

- Jade Lilian, é um nome bonito. Não é?

O alívio se transforma em enjôo. Eu empurro James pra fora da privada com tanta força que ele cai no chão...

Coloco para fora coisas que eu ainda nem comi.

James segura meu cabelo enquanto eu passo mal.

Quando melhoro um pouco o coloco para fora do banheiro. Escovo meus dentes e me arrumo um pouco. Já o basta ter me visto passando mal, não precisa me ver toda horrorosa.

Escuto ele dizer por trás da porta fechada:

- Se não gostou do nome, era só falar.

Boa hora para retomar o senso de humor, Potter.

Boa hora.

Saio do banheiro e lá está James me esperando com um sorriso maroto, arrepiando o cabelo naturalmente bagunçado.

Ai ai...

Já vi que vou gastar rios de dinheiro com produtos para o cabelo da nossa filha.

* * *

_James anda a passos largos pela mansão dos Clow. Ele está nervoso. Muito nervoso._

_E abre todas as portas fechadas que encontra pelo caminho. _

_Onde ele está?_

_Onde esse miserável se escondeu?_

_Não há sinal dele em lugar nenhum._

_Todos esses anos, ele sempre esteve em todos os lugares se metendo em todos seus assuntos e justo quando ele mais precisa..._

_Não o encontra._

_Conforme sua procura se delonga, seu nervosismo se transforma em pânico._

_E se for mesmo verdade? O que ele vai fazer?_

_Agora James Potter já não caminha mais, ele corre. Corre por todos os lados. Ele está desesperado._

_A mansão dos Clow é uma casa antiga, imensa e de magia muito forte. Não existe ninguém que conheça todos os seus segredos. Foram anos e mais anos sendo a cede dos amaldiçoados, bruxos que carregavam um fardo as vezes pesado demais. Seus moradores criavam cômodos, passagens e todo o tipo de coisas. Segredos que faziam com que a maldição não doesse mais tanto assim, segredos que eles levaram para seus túmulos. _

_Mas nada disso importa a James Potter. E ele corre por lugares da mansão que ele nunca havia visto sem nem notar. Para ele são apenas quartos e corredores iguais aos tantos outros que ele conhece._

_Ele chega a um corredor sem fim e fica irritado. Do seu lado esquerdo há uma porta. Uma porta negra. Ela não está pintada, sua cor é exatamente a mesma da madeira que foi utilizada como matéria prima para sua construção. Uma madeira negra como a noite._

_Talvez ele esteja atrás dessa porta. James não pensa duas vezes e tenta abri-la. _

_A maçaneta é fria como o gelo e seus dedos quase ficam grudados nela. _

_Ele se assusta, mas logo se lembra dos motivos que o deixaram naquele estado de nervosismo. Então entra no cômodo escuro._

_A única luz ali dentro vem da porta aberta. E James se encolhe na parede bem a tempo de escapar do bote da imensa cobra que estava por ali._

_- Mas que %¨&%¨%?_

_A cobra não desiste fácil e pula em cima dele novamente. Dessa vez ele está encurralado, não tem para onde fugir. Ele se abaixa e escorrega pelo chão, em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar sua vida. _

_Mais uma vez ele consegue. Seu coração está disparado ele enxerga a porta de saída, mas a cobra está bem na frente da porta e se prepara para atacá-lo novamente._

_Já era._

_James vê a imagem de Lily sorrindo para ele embaixo das cobertas, consegue ouvir sua voz tão nítida em sua mente como se ela estivesse ali com ele. Consegue sentir o cheiro de seu perfume. _

"_Adeus Lily."_

* * *

**NA: Oi gente! Estou sumida.**

**Desculpem. Perdi minha inspiração porque fiquei perdida no mundo de Percy Jackson e só conseguia pensar em grego. Comecei a ler a nova série do Rick Riordan: "Os heróis do Olimpo". O estilo de escrita dele é tão diferente do da J.K. que eu não conseguia mais escrever nada da fic que não ficasse parecendo alguma coisa com Deuses Gregos, gárgulas e monstros.**

**Aí achei melhor esperar um tempo e ler "A pedra filosofal" para ver se eu voltava ao normal.**

**Beta e leitoras! Me Desculpem, não aguentei esperar e postei o capítulo sem correção mesmo. Quando receber o arquivo corrigido eu arrumo!**

**As reviews eu vou responder depois, pode ser? Respondo as desse cap com as do próximo.**

**(acho que vou demorar com o próximo cap também. A vida anda meio corrida. Mas não se preocupem, eu vou terminar a fic!)**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	23. Capítulo 23

-DOUTOR! PELO AMOR DOS DEUSES! Diga-me! Diga-me! Não esconda nada! O que eu tenho de errado?

Passo a mãos pelos cabelos e ajeito meus óculos. Encaro Herbert Pencil seriamente.

Esse homem é a pessoa mais hipocondríaca que eu já conheci. Ele vem praticamente uma vez por semana no hospital com algum "problema de saúde" diferente. Já fiz todos os tipos de exames possíveis nele e o cara é saudável. Simples assim.

Só acho que ele não quer aceitar essa dura realidade.

Deve ser mesmo muito triste. Você ter saúde, uma mulher e dois filhos que te amam, um bom emprego e uma bela casa. Tenho muita pena do pobre Herbert Pencil. A vida é cruel demais com ele.

Não sei mais o que eu faço para esse homem sumir da minha vida.

Além de me atormentar no trabalho ele vem me atormentando em casa também. O infeliz mora perto da mansão e sempre que me vê por Godric's Hollow aparece com algum problema. Da última vez ele me enviou umas 10 cartas me perguntando se um soluço incessante não é sinal de câncer no diafragma. Ele queria que eu fosse o examinar as 02h00 da manhã de DOMINGO por causa de um soluço, que não passava a meia hora.

É por isso que decidi apelar para um lado da medicina bruxa pouco usado: o efeito Placebo.

-Senhor Pencil – finjo estar analisando os exames dele e bato os papéis sobre a mesa fazendo uma bela cena dramática – O senhor tem que ser forte.

-OH MERLIN! EU SABIA!

Dou umas tapinhas no ombro dele e lhe entrego alguns lenços de papel.

-O senhor sabe que oferecemos o melhor tratamento de toda a Europa para qualquer tipo de doença.

Não chego nem a dizer o que ele tem (que não é nada, apenas um resfriado bruxo comum) e o homem já está jogado no chão, pálido e com os olhos vidrados.

Ele deveria estar na ala psiquiátrica.

-Vamos senhor Pencil. – Me sento ao lado do corpo molenga de Herbert. – O senhor tem que ser forte. Sua mulher precisa de você.

-Não sei se eu consigo Doutor. Não sei se sou forte o suficiente.

Coloco minha mão sobre o ombro de meu paciente maluco. Tento lhe transmitir toda a confiança que teoricamente tenho nele quando na realidade estou me esforçando ao máximo para não rir.

-Eu acredito em você Pencil. Todos nós acreditamos. Você vai conseguir!

Ele sai com pose de herói do consultório. Todo cheio de si, preparado para enfrentar uma grande batalha contra sua doença. O legal é que eu nem ao menos disse a ele o nome inventado que eu tinha preparado.

Depois dessa acho que preciso de um intervalo.

Talvez eu passe no ministério e de um olá para Lily.

Faz dois dias que não dormimos juntos. Eu estou simplesmente morrendo de saudades.

É, vou fazer isso.

Deixo meu jaleco na mesa e pego um pouco de pó de flu do armário.

-Ministério da magia

Saio por uma das milhares de lareiras na entrada do ministério.

É incrível como esse lugar está sempre atulhado de pessoas, não importa a hora nem o dia. É também impressionante a falta de segurança que temos por aqui, passei pela recepção sem precisar me identificar, como sempre.

Qualquer um pode entrar e fazer um estrago.

Não que eu ache que alguém seria idiota o suficiente para atacar o Ministério. Mas se isso acontecesse, não seria muito difícil de entrar.

Dou uma olhada no Departamento de Segurança Bruxa e Lily não está lá. Régulus me diz que ela foi tomar um café ou algo do tipo.

Tonks fica o tempo todo me encarando de um jeito estranho, não faço idéia do motivo. Quando pergunto a ela se está tudo bem ela apenas me responde:

-Tudo ótimo. Daqui a pouco talvez não...

Acho essa garota meio estranha.

Depois dessa decido ir até o café ao invés de ficar esperando Lily voltar. No meio do caminho, sou abordado por um Régulus completamente sem graça.

Eu sei o que ele quer. Quer saber do irmão. Os dois não se falam desde o ocorrido na mansão dias atrás.

Não que eles se falassem muito antes.

-Escute... Você tem visto o Sirius?

-Sim, sempre o vejo.

-E ele está bem?

-Está sim.

-Ele falou alguma coisa sobre...

Sirius simplesmente não tocou mais no assunto. Eu tentei conversar sobre isso duas vezes. O problema é que meu amigo tende a odiar conversar sobre seus próprios problemas. Ele simplesmente prefere fingir que eles não existem.

-Não Régulus, ele nunca mais tocou no assunto. Porque você não aparece na casa da Lily e tenta falar com ele?

-Bom, eu vou indo.

Foi só eu dizer a ele para conversar com o irmão e o garoto já desaparece. Pelo visto Régulus é quase como o Sirius. Tem medo de enfrentar os problemas cara a cara e foge deles.

Eu até ficaria um pouco preocupado, mas esqueço de tudo assim que encontro minha Lily sentada em uma das mesinhas da cafeteria do ministério olhando em volta com um ar sonhador.

Adoro vê-la com roupas de trabalho. Salto alto, cabelos presos em um coque bem feito, camisa branca, saia e uma capa verde esmeralda que combina muito com os olhos dela.

Linda.

Ia fazer uma surpresa, mas ela me viu se aproximar então não funcionou muito bem. Mesmo assim fico muito feliz em vê-la. Minha ruivinha linda.

A cada dia mais linda.

Quero beijá-la aqui mesmo. Sem me importar se alguém vai nos ver. Sem me importar com nada.

Infelizmente meus planos são todos jogados para o alto, lançados como se fossem uma goles. Por um batedor de cabelos oleosos e nojentos.

_Ranhoso._

Era tudo o que eu precisava para deixar meu dia mais alegre.

Para minha felicidade, reparo que ele está segurando um chocolate quente. Claro. Desgraçado.

Não larga o osso mesmo.

Vou matar esse imbecil.

O cumprimento friamente no que ele me responde a mesma altura. Lily parece estar a ponto de ter um ataque epilético no meio de nós dois.

-Evans – um cara ruivo, muito ruivo, do departamento de Lily aparece a chamando para uma reunião.

Ela fica meio apreensiva. Não quer nos deixar sozinhos.

Não é como se eu fosse matar Ranhoso ou algo assim. Pelo menos não com tantas testemunhas.

-Pode ir, Lily. – Ranhoso sorri. – Vamos nos comportar.

Ele está se fazendo de bonzinho. Que gracinha! Esse teatro todo na frente da Lily e é só ela sair para ele mudar completamente...

-Você é mesmo um idiota! – Ranhoso diz entre os dentes quando a ruivinha está longe o suficiente para não nos ouvir. – Aparecer aqui com toda essa gente.

-Eu sempre venho aqui, _Ranhoso. – _Sorrio com desdém. – E quem deveria ter vergonha de aparecer em público é você e essa cara feia sua.

Os lábios de Snape crispam, há uma veia saltitando na testa oleosa dele.

- Snape, Potter.

Lucius Malfoy interrompe nosso papo cordial. Ele e essa cabeleira loira platinada que balança de um lado para outro. Isso só pode ser uma peruca. Creio que a única pessoa que não percebeu o quão ridículo isso é seja o próprio.

De costas esse cara parece uma mulherzinha.

Ele me cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça.

Além de ter esse cabelo bizarro, Malfoy age como se fosse a rainha da Inglaterra, todo cheio de pompa.

Ranhoso aproveita a deixa para ir embora com Malfoy. Não sem antes me provocar:

-Você não deveria sair em público com a Evans

Ele diz isso antes de sair desfilando com sua capa negra pelo ministério como um morcego exibido.

Deixa só eu encontrá-lo na mansão. Vou ter um papinho com esse infeliz.

Vou quebrar a cara dele.

Nem volto ao hospital, vou direto para casa. Lá fico de tocaia perto do quarto de Snape.

Espera só ele chegar...

O tempo passa e eu vou ficando entediado, tanto que acabo me distraindo. Foi uma idiotice. Em questão de segundos, o chão se aproxima rapidamente de meu rosto e minha varinha voa para alguma direção.

Para a direção de Snape. Droga.

Não tenho tempo de reagir, sou imediatamente arrastado para dentro de uma das passagens secretas da mansão e então sou prensado contra a parede. Ranhoso pressiona o braço em meu pescoço me impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser encará-lo.

-Você é mesmo um covarde Ranhoso. Atacando os outros por trás.

-Então quer dizer que azarar pessoas distraídas enquanto elas tentam entrar em seus quartos não é covardia? - Snape ri para mim. - O que você quer, Potter?

-Quero que você deixe a Lily em paz.

-Nunca.

-Ela está comigo Ranhoso! Deixe-a em paz.

-Pois é exatamente por isso que eu tenho que ficar de olho nela, seu imbecil.

-Isso não faz sentido Snape. Você não conseguiu nada com ela antes então porque acha que vai conseguir algo agora que ela está comigo?

-E quem disse que eu quero tentar alguma coisa com ela?

-A sua cara enquanto você está com ela. O jeito como você não tira os olhos da minha garota o tempo todo.

-Lily não é um objeto para pertencer a você, Potter.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Ranhoso.

Dou um chute no joelho de Snape e ele me solta. Aproveito para tentar recuperar minha varinha. Não consigo. O filho da mãe se recupera rapidamente e me da um gancho de esquerda, caio no chão vendo estrelas.

Ele tenta me imobilizar novamente, mas eu consigo escapar. Tento acertar um soco no meio do nariz nojento dele, ele desvia e meu soco apenas atinge seu ombro direito. Bom o suficiente. Ele rebate meu soco. Estamos nós dois entre as paredes de algum cômodo da mansão brigando como se fossemos dois adolescentes idiotas.

Não me importo. Tudo o que eu quero agora é acabar com a raça dele.

Essa briga está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Ranhoso consegue se defender da maior parte dos meus socos. Eu estou apanhando mais do que queria. Quando foi que Snape virou o rei da luta?

-Por que você não para de perseguir a Lily? – Rosno quando finalmente consigo imobilizá-lo no chão antes de lhe dar um soco na cara.

-Você quer que aconteça com ela a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a sua outra namorada, Potter? - Snape me dá um chute e eu caio para o lado. – Não achei que você fosse tão egoísta.

Isso me pegou de jeito. Snape aproveita para me dar um chute no meio das pernas. Sinto uma dor terrível tomar conta de todo meu corpo.

-Não vai acontecer novamente! – Digo entre dentes e então invisto sobre ele novamente.

Ranhoso tenta desviar, o soco o atinge no peito. Eu tinha mirado no estomago então foi quase uma vitória.

-Não sabia que você era tão BURRO! Você não percebe nada não é? – Snape respira fundo e se levanta.

Eu tento dar uma rasteira nele, não consigo. Ele segura minha perna e me joga no chão. Não consigo mais enxergar nada, meus óculos se espatifaram em algum lugar.

-Pergunte a Tom Riddle, seu precioso pai, porque ele ordenou a Patriarca que lhe desse uma surra.

O que Snape diz é tão absurdo que eu acabo caindo na gargalhada.

-Você é mesmo uma cobra venenosa não é? Um mal perdedor. – Só paro de rir porque meu peito dói - Não suporta a idéia de ter perdido Lily para mim e agora quer até mesmo me colocar contra meu próprio pai.

Ranhoso aproveita o fato de eu não estar enxergando nada e me da um chute no estômago. Eu urro de dor.

Ele então se abaixa e sussurra no meu ouvido:

-Pois pergunte ao Patriarca o que ela acha do seu querido pai. É ele quem vem mantendo a maldição viva. A maldição da poder a ele. – Snape se levanta e agarra meu pé esquerdo com as duas mãos - E quanto a eu ser um mau perdedor: quando se ama alguém Potter, você só quer o bem da pessoa. Quero ver Lily feliz, não importa se comigo ou com qualquer um. Mas com você ela não será feliz. Você vai acabar com a vida dela.

-Cale a boca.

Ranhoso lança um feitiço que me deixa completamente imobilizado.

Covarde de uma figa.

-Não! Agora você vai me ouvir! VAI ME OUVIR!

Ele sai me arrastando pelos esgotos da mansão. Minha cabeça bate nos canos, sinto um cheiro horrível de fezes e comida podre.

Tento me defender, mas não consigo. Estou sem minha varinha e minhas mãos e pés estão imobilizados pelo feitiço da cobra. Maldito, desgraçado.

Ele me joga de qualquer jeito em um canto. Mal posso enxergá-lo, vejo apenas um borrão.

A imagem do rosto pálido e magro dele se torna um pouco mais nítida conforme ele se aproxima. Estremeço de nojo quando o vejo de perto, o rosto colado ao meu. Seu hálito cheira a menta.

-A maldição – Ele sussurra, como se alguém pudesse nos ouvir até mesmo aqui. – Essa porcaria de maldição começou a mais de mil anos quando Lead Clow amarrou os treze filhos a uma promessa para manter a esposa feliz. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito, o homem ficou louco. Fez de tudo para que os filhos não descobrissem que era ele por trás de tudo. Culpou a mulher. Era muito mais fácil mesmo, já que a ligação principal da maldição era da esposa com os filhos. E ele fez a cabeça dela, fez com que ela acreditasse que era a culpada. Ele tinha um poder incrível sobre Helen Clow. O mesmo poder que Tom Riddle tem sobre Marlene MacKinnon. Ele a tirou dos pais logo que a menina nasceu. A encontrou em uma casinha aos pedaços no interior. Pagou para tê-la em seus braços. Fazia anos que ele procurava por ela. A criou como filha, mas não é como filha que ele a vê. Só Merlin sabe as coisas que aquele homem faz com ela.

Suas palavras me deixam furioso. Não suporto a idéia de Tom Riddle fazendo mal a alguém, quanto mais ao Patriarca. Isso é impossível. Não agüento mais ouvir isso.

Porque ele está dizendo essas coisas para mim?

Porque Snape me odeia tanto?

O que afinal eu fiz para ele?

-NÃO! – Grito em uma tentativa vã de fazê-lo parar com essa tortura.

Sinto uma dor aguda no meu rosto e o gosto salgado do meu sangue invade minha boca.

-Cale a boca. Eu ainda não terminei de falar. – Snape me da um tabefe e mais sangue escorre pelo meu rosto. - Tom Riddle vê a maldição como uma arma poderosa. Nós temos um poder incrível sob os outros e ele nos controla através de Marlene. Somos piões no tabuleiro de Riddle. Entendeu? E você é a rainha dele. Sabe por quê?

Fico quieto o encarando.

-_"O cão e o coelho se unirão. O galo já não mais cantará. E no morrer do sétimo mês, o último filho do Dragão trará o fim ao elo de centenas de anos"_

Um arrepio se apodera do meu corpo, sinto todos meus pelos eriçados, estou suando frio e tremendo.

Isso é uma profecia. Posso sentir dentro dos meus ossos.

Não é possível.

Snape está inventando tudo isso. É claro que é tudo uma mentira.

-Por que você acha que Riddle mantém seus dois olhos voltados para você? Porque será que o Patriarca fez todo aquele escarcéu quando você quis se casar aquela Vance? E você sabe por que ela tentou se matar? Tom Riddle fez a cabeça dela. Entende? Ele não vai deixar que você tenha um caso romântico com ninguém. E de todas as pessoas do mundo, você escolhe justo ela? Tenho despistado seu precioso papai por meses. MESES! E você me aparece no meio do ministério ONDE TODOS PODEM VE-LO e da a maior bandeira. Agora ele vai saber. ELE VAI DESCOBRIR! E se alguma coisa acontecer com Lily, a culpa é inteiramente sua.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO!

Meus olhos estão ardendo, os sinto cheios de lágrima. Não vou me humilhar a ponto de chorar na frente dele.

Sinto uma fisgada no meu coro cabeludo. É Snape me puxando pelos cabelos. Ele chega muito perto de mim, vejo seus olhos arregalados cheios de desprezo.

-Pois então pague pra ver!

Snape cospe no chão e me chuta antes de me largar de qualquer jeito, sem meus óculos no meio dos esgotos da mansão. Pelo menos ele teve a decência de devolver minha varinha.

Fico caído por alguns minutos, me contorcendo de dor e esperando o efeito do feitiço passar.

Reúno forças do além para me levantar e capengo por aí sem rumo até encontrar uma saída.

Não posso acreditar que levei uma surra do _Ranhoso_.

Estou me sentindo o maior imprestável de todos os tempos. Caminho sem rumo pelos corredores da mansão, sem meus óculos, sem minha dignidade. Não tenho nem forças para fazer um simples feitiço convocatório.

Sou o maior perdedor do século.

-James. – Ouço a voz de Tom e sinto suas mãos em meu ombro. Só então percebo que estou me apoiando na porta do quarto dele - O que houve com você, filho?

-Não foi nada, Tom. – Respondo meio sem jeito. Meu lábio está cortado, dói quando eu falo.

Tom me segura e abre a porta de seu quarto me fazendo entrar. Me apoio nele para conseguir andar.

-Andou se metendo em brigas? Você nunca faz esse tipo de coisa. Onde estão seus óculos?

-Eu os perdi. Não me meti em briga nenhuma, Tom. Eu só estava jogando quadribol com Sirius e caí da vassoura.

Se ele engoliu essa desculpa esfarrapada não sei. Pouco me importa.

Tom transfigura um novo par de óculos e me faz sentar na cama dele enquanto vai ao banheiro pegar seu kit de primeiros socorros. Tem uma pilha enorme de livros jogados ali. Acho que são todos os livros sobre feitiços avançados que tem na biblioteca da mansão.

Estranho.

Não sabia que Tom se interessava por esse tipo de coisa.

-James, - Ele retorna do banheiro com um frasco de poção anticéptica e um algodão. - Você não está mais na idade de fazer esse tipo de coisa, menino.

-Eu sei.

Depois de limpar minhas feridas, ele fecha os cortes usando magia. Então me manda ir jantar.

-Não vá aprontar mais nada por hoje. Mandei um dos Elfos deixar a comida no seu quarto. Boa noite, menino.

-Boa noite, Tom.

Antes de ir para o meu quarto eu lhe dou um abraço apertado.

Não sei por que, mas estou com esse sentimento terrível de perda. É como se o Tom Riddle que eu conheci de repente tivesse morrido, nunca mais fosse voltar. Em seu lugar está esse estranho.

Não. Não vou me deixar levar pela briga com Snape.

Ele estava mentindo. Eu conheço Tom. Eu o vi trocando as fraldas do Patriarca, o vi colocando-a para dormir. Ele cuidou de mim quando estava doente, quando me machucava, quando tinha algum problema qualquer. Essa pessoa horrível que ele descreveu, não é Tom Riddle. Recuso-me a acreditar no que ele diz.

Encaro com tristeza o prato de comida deixado sob a escrivaninha do meu quarto.

Não quero ficar sozinho aqui.

Aparato na casa de Lily e me junto ao pessoal para o jantar. Tento me distrair com a conversa deles, não consigo.

Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui.

Simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar nas coisas que Snape disse. Não presto atenção em nada do que está acontecendo ao meu redor, só belisco a comida.

Acho que todos repararam.

Não quero dar satisfações a ninguém.

Depois do jantar eu fujo o mais rápido possível de volta para a mansão.

Noto que tem pelo menos uns três Elfos Domésticos de guarda no meu quarto. Estranho.

Tive um certo trabalho em distraí-los para conseguir entrar.

Já em meu quarto tento escrever alguma desculpa para não dormir com Lily essa noite.

Não consigo.

Eu preciso muito vê-la.

Parece que faz anos que não dormimos juntos.

Saio da mansão às escondidas, deixando um feitiço para que todos achem que estou no meu quarto. Na saída escuto Tom conversando com um dos Elfos.

- Ele está lá, senhor. Mas não encostou na comida.

- Pouco me importa se ele comeu. – Tom responde friamente. – Só quero saber se ele está lá. Fique de olho.

- Sim, senhor.

Nunca tinha visto Tom desse jeito...

Aparentemente minha desculpa esfarrapada não deu muito certo.

Ele está se certificando de que eu não sairei do meu quarto. Por quê?

Não James. Ele só está preocupado. É só isso. Não pense besteiras.

Chego tarde ao quarto de Lily e já me preparo para receber a maior bronca.

Ao invés de levar um tabefe pelo meu atraso, minha querida Lily simplesmente se joga em mim e caímos na cama rindo.

Para logo depois ela começar com o interrogatório.

Ela anda muito estranha ultimamente, sempre foi meio esquentada, mas nos últimos dias tem estado mais do que o normal e as mudanças de humor dela estão me deixando maluco.

Como agora. Em um momento ela me deixa beijá-la e no outro está brigando comigo e cutucando um dos muitos hematomas que eu consegui graças à surra que levei do _Ranhoso._

Eu sinceramente esperava que ela fosse ficar babando no meu tanquinho e não reparasse no hematoma. Droga.

Não quero falar sobre isso, mas é praticamente impossível mentir para Lily. Principalmente para Lily seminua me encarando desconfiada enquanto bebe sensualmente um copo de água.

Ela podia não ser tão sexy.

Ok. Não. Eu gosto dela assim, bem linda.

Só pra mim.

Percebo que ela vai continuar ali me provocando até eu dizer a ela o que aconteceu.

-Eu briguei com o Ranhoso. – Finalmente confesso.

E então recomeçam as perguntas, dessa vez sobre a briga. Lily simplesmente não quer admitir que Snape gosta dela mais do que como amigo. Ela nunca quis. Não sei por que se agarra a essa ilusão.

Talvez ela tenha medo de admitir que não sente o mesmo por ele e perder a amizade. Isso, ou ela gosta dele também.

Não. Essa hipótese me deixa aterrorizado, vou fingir que isso nunca se passou pela minha cabeça.

Lily também decide fingir que nossa briga esdrúxula nunca aconteceu e faz um Streep para mim antes de me atacar ferozmente.

Legal.

Gosto mais dela assim: tarada.

É triste como às vezes eu me pego tendo pensamentos a lá Sirius Black.

Pelo menos meus pensamentos envolvem apenas uma mulher e não toda a comunidade bruxa e jovem (independente de ser solteira ou maior de idade).

Eu e minha ruivinha desmaiamos de cansaço depois de fazer amor como se não houvesse amanhã.

Infelizmente, tenho pesadelos terríveis envolvendo Severus Snape e nossa discussão de hoje.

Acordo sobressaltado, ainda bem que Lily dorme como uma pedra ou ela teria se assustado comigo.

Será que essa história de Snape é mesmo real? Tom Riddle só me criou porque queria ficar de olho em mim? Se ele for mesmo esse monstro que Ranhoso diz, o que ela faz com o Patriarca?

Eu não quero acreditar nessa história de Snape, mas realmente, o que a Patriarca fez com Emmeline não condiz em nada com suas novas atitudes. E tem também o fato de Tom estar conferindo se eu não saí de casa, colocando três Elfos para me espionar.

Acho que não terei paz até descobrir a verdade.

Mas como vou conseguir isso?

Lily ronrona do meu lado e eu me esqueço completamente de todos os meus problemas enquanto admiro sua silhueta adormecida. Seus cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro, seu semblante tranqüilo e relaxado, as sardinhas que ela tem nos ombros...

Tão linda.

Acho que nunca vou enjoar de assistir Lily dormindo.

Passados alguns minutos ela começa a despertar. Lily acordando é bastante engraçado, ela tende a dizer coisas totalmente sem sentido. Agora mesmo ela está balbuciando coisas a respeito de poções erradas ou algo assim. Estou tentando ao máximo ficar sério, mas é muito difícil.

-As poções. – Ela diz séria para mim. - Alguém pode ter feito errado.

Só percebo que ela está falando sério quando a vejo fazer uma acrobacia estranhíssima e se trancar no banheiro por um bom tempo.

Era só o que me faltava. Lily tomando uma poção estragada e ficando doente novamente.

Vou enfartar.

Bato na porta do banheiro pedindo, com paciência, para que Lily me diga o que ela tem.

E nesse exato momento ela decidiu que quer chorar. A voz dela sai toda fungada de trás da porta.

Tento mais uma vez ser o namorado compreensível e ela mais uma vez me responde chorosa que está bem. Se ela está bem, porque está chorando?

É só quando eu ameaço arrombar a porta que ela abre.

Fico extremamente preocupado quando vejo o estado dela: pálida, muito pálida. Ela parece prestes a desmaiar. A pressão dela deve estar baixíssima.

-Lily, você estava falando sério? – Imediatamente começo a tentar medir sua pressão. - Tomou uma poção estragada?

Ela resolve que não quer ser examinada e tenta de todas as formas fugir de mim...

-Eu... Eu tenho... Um... Eu...

-Lily, você está me deixando preocupado.

-James, eu estou grávida.

Grávida?

Grávida?

Como assim grávida?

-A propósito, você é o pai.

O que eu fui fazer?

Se o que Snape diz for verdade... O que eu fiz?

O que eu vou fazer?

Estou colocando duas pessoas inocentes em uma situação completamente perigosa.

Duas pessoas muito importantes para mim.

Minha mulher e meu... Meu filho.

Vou ser pai.

Como?

Por quê?

Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

-Sabe, você não precisa assumir o bebê. Eu posso cuidar da Melanie sozinha.

O que eu vou dizer para Lily? O que Tom vai fazer com ela?

Ele não pode descobrir!

Eu tenho que saber se o que Snape disse é verdade. Agora mais do que nunca. Por Lily e pelo bebê.

Aparentemente é uma menina.

Melanie é um nome horroroso. Minha filha não vai se chamar Melanie.

Sempre quis ter uma filha. Uma princesinha.

Pode parecer idiotice, mas cheguei a imaginar minha princesa nos meus braços rindo, dando gargalhadas de bebe. Já escolhi até um nome para ela. Um nome bonito...

-Eu prefiro Jade.

-Heim?

-Jade. – Repito. –Jade é uma pedra verde, bem verde mesmo. Vai combinar com os olhos do bebê. Se for menina, claro.

Não vou dizer nada a Lily até eu descobrir se o que Severus disse é verdade. Vou procurá-lo e conversar...

Dessa vez sem brigas.

Afinal, Snape se mostrou um adversário muito difícil. Preciso treinar mais para poder lhe dar uma surra merecida.

-Jade Lilian, é um nome bonito. Não é?

Lily parece outra pessoa depois da nossa conversa.

Ela realmente achou que eu não ia assumir um filho meu?

Sempre foi meu sonho ter uma família grande e viver em uma casa grande e bonita. Ter uns três cachorros e gnomos no meu jardim. Já posso até imaginar meus pimpolhos ruivinhos de óculos correndo pelo quintal com os cães perseguindo gnomos assustados. O bebê mais novo surgindo todo choroso na cozinha porque levou um tombo e ralou o joelho. Lily rindo e dando um beijinho para sarar o dodói.

E é por esse futuro que eu preciso urgentemente falar com Ranhoso.

Tomamos o café juntos. Lily come pouco porque está enjoada. Digo a ela que vou aparecer a noite para fazer os exames do pré-natal. Ainda bem que eu sou curandeiro, assim posso acompanhar a gravidez de Lily em segredo.

Despedimos-nos alguns minutos depois. Lily vai para o trabalho e eu para a mansão.

Eu poderia procurar por Tom e perguntá-lo sobre essa história toda. Meu bom senso me diz que isso é uma coisa idiota a se fazer, se ele for mesmo um monstro... Além disso tem esses CINCO elfos na porta do meu quarto. Ainda bem que tenho minha capa da invisibilidade.

Depois de fingir que acabei de acordar e tomar meu café da manhã, os elfos se dispersam e eu vou procurar por Severus. Ele não está no quarto dele, não está na sala comum da mansão, não está nos jardins, não está em lugar algum.

Passo pela 10ª vez na frente do quarto de Snape e vejo as luzes apagadas. Bato na porta, não há nenhum movimento lá dentro.

Não tem mesmo ninguém ali. Ele não está simplesmente me evitando.

M*&¨(¨&*%

Onde estará aquele maldito?

Continuo procurando por ele, dessa vez por todos os cantos possíveis e impossíveis desse lugar. Até mesmo nas passagens secretas.

Não há sinal dele. E o pior, não há sinal de Riddle também.

Isso é muito suspeito. Tom está sempre na mansão. Sempre.

Estou começando a me desesperar. E se Riddle descobriu que Snape me contou tudo e decidiu se livrar dele?

Minha mente começa a criar as piores cenas envolvendo Snape sendo torturado por Riddle.

Quando me dou por mim estou correndo de um lado para o outro feito um retardado.

Vou abrindo praticamente todas as portas que eu vejo pela frente. Até que eu chego a uma porta desconhecida, com uma maçaneta muito fria. Meus instintos gritam para que eu saia de lá. Meu desespero me faz entrar. O lugar não passa de um quarto escuro.

O quarto tem um cheiro estranho. Cheira a mofo e alguma outra coisa que eu não sei bem o que é...

Talvez enxofre.

Piso em algo duro. Olho para baixo, mas não consigo saber o que é. Está muito escuro. Ilumino a minha varinha com um feitiço e o livro de capa escura jogado no chão já não importa mais.

Tudo o que importa é a cobra enorme que está me encarando e se preparando para dar o bote. Uma cobra imensa daquela espécie que esmaga os ossos das vítimas e depois as engole.

- Mas que %¨&%¨%?

Não sei como, mas consigo escapar.

Meu coração está disparado, sinto a adrenalina pulsando em minhas veias.

Consegui escapar da primeira investida da cobra. Não vou conseguir escapar da segunda. Estou encurralado, a cobra está bem na frente da porta. E ela está se preparando para me atacar novamente.

Por um instante vi minha vida passar diante de meus olhos.

Por um instante pensei que tudo chegaria ao fim.

Nem ao menos vou poder ver minha Lily grávida.

Fecho meus olhos esperando a morte.

E então de alguma forma, fui salvo.

Salvo por Ranhoso.

Não sei o que ele fez. Não faço idéia do que aconteceu.

Só sei que vim parar em uma das passagens secretas da mansão. Sem fôlego sentado em um dos canos que levam água para as torneiras de algum lugar daqui. Snape está de pé, mais pálido do que de costume.

-Aquele quarto estava repleto de magia negra. – Enfim desabo, com as mãos no rosto. Estou tremendo tanto que meus dentes rangem. –Eu vi um livro ali, um livro que ontem estava no quarto de Tom. Então, é mesmo verdade.

-Por que eu inventaria uma coisa dessas? – Snape me pergunta irritado.

-Não sei Severus. Você mudou. Não sei mais o que pensar de você. E Tom... Tom é meu pai. Não é fácil admitir que seu próprio pai faça coisas como as que você o acusou de fazer.

-Não pense, Potter, que eu vou me compadecer de você por causa disso.

Um bom tempo se passa sem que nenhum de nós diga uma só palavra.

Até que eu resolvo quebrar esse silêncio incomodo.

-Como você sabe de todas essas coisas, Snape?

-Não interessa como eu sei. – Snape me responde ríspido. - O que importa é que eu sei.

-Você trabalha para ele não é?

A falta de palavras me diz que estou certo.

-Por que não sai dessa vida, Severus?

-Ninguém sai de baixo das asas de Riddle vivo.

Novamente o silêncio cai sobre nós como uma noite sem lua: escuro e assustador.

-Lily está grávida. – Desabafo.

-O que?

Severus arregala os olhos para mim, ficando ainda mais pálido do que já estava antes. Eu encaro o chão, não sei o que dizer. Não sei o que fazer.

Escuto um estrondo e vejo Snape socar fortemente a parede. Um dos canos estoura, jogando água por toda a parte.

-P(*&*¨*¨& M8&¨¨&, Potter! Você é uma droga de um CURANDEIRO! Como pode não usar nenhum proteção?

-Lily estava tomando poção anticoncepcional e nós sempre usamos proteção. Não sei como aconteceu. Não sei o que fazer. Estou desesperado.

Snape soca outro cano e mais outro, até que estamos completamente encharcados. Não faço nada. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Se ele quisesse me socar agora eu não iria reagir.

Depois de alguns minutos ele se acalma e conserta os canos com um feitiço. Então se senta do meu lado com os braços cruzados.

-Diga a ela então para fingir que o filho é de outra pessoa. - Ele suspira profundamente. - Peça para aquele seu amigo cachorro casar com ela.

Se ele não estivesse tão sério, eu iria achar que ele está tirando uma com a minha cara.

-O que? Não vou fazer isso!

Snape me encara indignado.

-E o que você pensa em fazer então?

-Não sei... Levá-la ela para longe daqui. Esconde-la em algum lugar.

-E você acha que ela vai querer fazer isso?

Fico calado. Não. Lily não vai querer fazer isso.

Mas casar com Sirius? Isso foi demais para mim.

-Se Riddle descobrir que ela está grávida de você ele vai matá-la antes de o bebê nascer. Ele só não desconfia do seu caso com Lily porque eu o disse que ela gosta do cachorro. Isso também o tem deixado menos nervoso com Marlene. Essa é a melhor alternativa.

E mais uma vez Snape está certo.

-Droga!

-Os dois namoraram na época de Hogwarts. Riddle sabe disso e ele sabe que foi Black quem pediu para que Lily se mudasse para a casa ao lado. Além disso, Black passa muito tempo com Lily. Se ele assumir o filho, Riddle não vai desconfiar.

Não gosto de me lembrar que Lily e Sirius já tiveram alguma coisa. Sirius me disse mais de mil vezes que ele não sente nada por Lily além de amor fraternal. Eu sei que ele diz a verdade, mesmo assim não gosto de pensar nos dois juntos.

-Está com medo de perder a namorada para o melhor amigo?

-Não.

-Então faça isso! Faça isso ou eu vou seqüestrá-la e escondê-la em um porão até ela dar à luz a criança.

No final das contas eu acabo concordando com Severus. Vou ter que falar com Sirius e com Lily. Contar a eles toda essa história. Não sei como os dois vão reagir. Tenho medo do que Lily vai fazer, o temperamento explosivo dela tende a piorar com os hormônios da gravidez. Espero que ela não faça um escândalo, espero que ela acredite em mim.

Decidi falar com Sirius primeiro. Antes de ir me despeço de Snape...

-Obrigado, Severus.

-Não faço nada disso por você Potter.

-Eu sei. Mesmo assim, Obrigado.

-Não me agradeça, apenas me mantenha a par de toda a situação.

Aparato derrotado na frente da casa de Almofadinhas.

O que eu vou dizer para ele?

"Cara, preciso que você se case com a minha namorada e assuma meu filho". Já estou até imaginando a cara que ele vai fazer quando eu disser isso a ele.

O pior, o pior mesmo vai ser quando eu for falar para a Lily.

Por Merlin! Lily vai arrancar meu fígado fora e dar de comer para os passarinhos.

Não me importo. Desde que ela fique viva, ela e o bebê.

Meu bebê vai nascer saudável. A maldição vai acabar. Vamos todos ser livres.

Riddle vai perder seu poder.

Meu pai... Meu próprio pai. Pensar nas crueldades dele me deixa depressivo. Espanto esses pensamentos da minha mente. Preciso me focar em salvar minha família.

Entro sem bater na casa de Sirius.

Está tudo uma bagunça, como sempre...

Só um pouco pior... agora eu simplesmente não consigo enxergar nada. Não consigo nem saber onde Sirius está.

-ALMOFADINHAS! – Grito para o além na esperança de receber alguma resposta.

Um minuto depois escuto a voz de Sirius vinda de algum lugar.

-PONTAS!

-ALMOFADINHAS! CADÊ VOCÊ?

-TO AQUI!

Não consigo identificar a localização de Sirius de jeito nenhum.

-ONDE?

-AQUI!

-CARA? CADÊ VOCÊ?

-ESPERA QUE EU VOU AÍ.

-TA BOM.

-ONDE VOCÊ TÁ PONTAS?

-TO AQUI!

-ONDE?

Desse jeito nunca vamos conseguir nos encontrar.

-ALMOFADINHAS! ME ENCONTRA NA COZINHA!

-OK.

Só preciso conseguir encontrar a cozinha. Bom, a planta dessa casa é exatamente igual a da Lily então vou seguindo na direção que eu acho que deve ser a certa.

Piso em falso em um dos tacos do chão. O taco se descola e fica virado de qualquer jeito me fazendo tropeçar. A situação aqui está tão tensa que até o chão está se desfazendo? Me abaixo para colocá-lo de volta no lugar e noto que tem alguma coisa ali.

Tiro alguns outros tacos e vejo um baú meio aberto de qualquer jeito.

Meu coração dispara quando eu vejo várias fotos de Lily. Fotos dela na América, com outros homens. Há uma lista de nomes riscados de vermelho.

Então vejo uma carta de recomendação dos Clow para a vaga de alquimista no departamento de Segurança Bruxa. E várias outras dizendo por que Lily Evans não poderia assumir a vaga porque conseguira uma oportunidade na Inglaterra.

Enfim vejo o contrato dela de aluguel, a casa que ela alugou não era aquela caindo aos pedaços que fica aqui perto. Era outra. O contrato verdadeiro está aqui.

O que significa tudo isso? Alguém vem manipulando a vida de Lily até aqui?

Perco todo o ar ao ver, no fundo do baú, vários frascos de poção anticoncepcional.

Não.

Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

-Pontas, foi você quem abriu isso aí?

Sirius está praticamente petrificado olhando para mim e para o baú aberto com todo o conteúdo dele espalhado pelo chão.

* * *

_Lily não estava gostando nada daquela idéia._

_Durante todo o caminho ela apenas se perguntava por que raios ela tinha aceitado ir até aquele lugar com Régulus e Tonks. _

_Primeiramente, não fazia sentido. Os Comensais da Morte eram uma gangue de bruxos puro sangue conservadores completamente contra o mundo trouxa, porque se reuniriam justamente na Catedral St. Paul's, no meio de Londres?_

_Em segundo lugar, igrejas a deixavam nervosa. Ela nunca havia gostado delas. Principalmente no meio da noite._

_As sombras e barulhos noturnos se misturavam com os uivos do vento. Lily sentia todos os pelos da nuca eriçados e não sabia por que. A cada passo que ela dava, ficava mais nervosa._

_Quando estavam quase chegando à entrada foi que eles ouviram as vozes._

_Vozes baixas que sussurravam para a noite. _

_Ela quis ir embora imediatamente. Mas seus companheiros não. Eles seguiram em frente e a ela não coube mais nada a não ser ir atrás deles._

_Foi com o coração e a varinha na mão que ela os viu..._

_Homens e, talvez, mulheres vestindo trajes bruxos de gala negros e capas que se arrastavam até o chão. Todos usavam máscaras. Máscaras assustadoras que a lembravam a imagem da morte com sua foice arrastando as almas até o inferno._

_O barulho de algo se movimentando atrás dela fez com que os extintos de sobrevivência de Lily a salvassem bem a tempo: ela conseguiu se esconder e avisar os companheiros antes de serem vistos por um dos Comensais que chegava._

_Logo depois que ele passou pelos três foi que ela percebeu..._

_Ele não era apenas um Comensal. Era O Comensal._

_O frio aumentou drasticamente naquele lugar. Era como se O Comensal tivesse trazido o pior dia de inverno com ele. _

_Os ruídos da noite se intensificaram de tal forma que Lily quase não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada._

_Sombras dançavam de um lado para o outro, uma dança sinistra, como um ritual demoníaco._

_Todos os mascarados se ajoelharam diante dele. Aquilo era como assistir a uma peça de terror ou o pior dos seus pesadelos tornando-se realidade._

_O líder do grupo fez um gesto para que todos levantassem_

_Ele então abaixou o capuz de sua capa._

_E nesse momento Lily precisou de todas as suas forças para não gritar de terror._

* * *

**Oi gente... eu estou viva! Sei que demorei ERAS para atualizar... mas é que a inspiração está difícil. Só para vocês terem noção faz mais de uma semana que eu estou tentando escrever o capítulo 24 e até agora não consegui nem meia página descente.**

**Se preparem porque o próximo cap vai ser muito tenso. Vai ser sob o ponto de vista da Marlene. **

**Uma observação: Agora os flashbacks são flash fowards. Por isso eles estão no final do capítulo, tá?**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews dos capítulos anteriores.**

**Cap 22: **

**Lady Miss Nothing – Desculpa... não queria te confundir com os flashbacks! Qualquer coisa me avisa se ainda estiver muito confuso... aí eu tiro eles!**

**Alh Vez – Ainda não li "A marca de Athena", estou esperando sair em Português... será que eu agüento? Preciso ler sua fic, vi que você postou um cap novo! Vou ler e deixo uma review lá :D**

**Miih Mcgonnagal - :D Obrigada! Espero que você goste desse cap também**

**Cap 21:**

**Beatriz Paz: Obrigada Bia! Desculpe pela demora! Espero que você ainda esteja lendo... hehehe**

**7Miss7Buterfly – Esse capitulo foi mais tenso e o próximo vai ser um pouco tenso também... mas o 25 vai voltar para o POV da Lily e vamos vê-la tendo mudanças repentinas de humor por causa da gravidez. :D**

**Lalaias – O Sirius tem complexo... ele sempre acha que vai ser abandonado. Tadinho. No próximo tem muito mais cenas do Six sendo um fofo. Você vai amar. Só não vai gostar muito de ver a Lene sendo judiada. Tadinha.**

**Pessoas, muito obrigada pelas Reviews, não me abandonem! Prometo que semana que vem posto o próximo capítulo.**

**E me digam o que acharam da briga SnapexJames.**

**PS: Beta, depois eu coloco o capítulo corrigido! **

**Bjos a todos!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Pessoal, esse capítulo tem cenas fortes. **

**Bem fortes.**

**(mudei até a classificação da fic por causa disso)**

Capítulo 24

-Unmmm nhão nhão nhão – Sirius grunhe e começa a mexer as pernas como se estivesse correndo.

Com certeza está sonhando que está perseguindo alguma coisa. Ele sempre sonha isso, sonhos de cachorro.

Ele para de correr e começa a farejar alguma coisa. Pelo menos é o que parece pela cara que ele está fazendo.

O que quer que ele esteja perseguindo deve estar bem perto, porque agora ele está rosnando.

- Grrrrrrrrrr. - Ele mostra todos seus dentes afiados para a presa.

Que feroz!

Reprimo uma risada.

Sirius dormindo e sonhando que é um cachorro, isso é simplesmente a coisa mais linda desse mundo todo.

Quero morde-lo até sair um montão de sangue.

- AI! – Six chora e se levanta assustado. Acabo levantando junto já que meus dentes estão grudados no braço dele.

Ele olha na minha direção, indignado, e faz bico para mim.

- Lene! Meu bracinho!

Ai que dó.

Sirius, você é a coisa mais gostosa desse mundo inteiro. Quero você só pra mim.

O braço de Six costumava ser fofinho, até que ele resolveu que queria ser forte e começou a levantar pesos que nem um idiota. Eu gostava mais quando o braço dele era fofinho e quando ele fazia pão na barriga. Agora ele tem um tanquinho chato e um braço feito só de músculos. Não dá pra morder direito.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Sirius me pergunta mal humorado enquanto massageia o braço, ficou uma bela de uma marca ali. Minha marca. – Você não deveria estar na mansão? São 3 da manhã, Lene!

- Eu só queria ver se você estava recuperado de verdade. – Dou um beijo no ombro dele. – E se você me desculpou mesmo. Eu fiquei muito preocupada com você ontem. Você sabe que eu sinto a sua dor...

Sirius se compadece da minha cara de pobrezinha, com olhos gigantes dizendo "me ame". Essa cara sempre funciona com ele. Sinto suas mãos passando pelo meu cabelo que, infelizmente, é super curto. Six diz que eu sou linda assim, de cabelos curtos, mas eu queria deixá-lo crescer pra ficar do mesmo tamanho que os da Lily. Ia ficar super legal.

- Eu to bem e eu perdoei você, pequena.

- É! Mas você ainda está muito triste. – Passo meus braços ao redor do pescoço totalmente mordível do meu Six e dou um beijinho no nariz dele.

Sirius imediatamente me prensa na parede, um sorriso malicioso se forma em seus lábios.

- Talvez você possa resolver isso pra mim. – Uma de suas mãos passeia pela minha perna, subindo por minha coxa enquanto a outra me segura firme na parede. Eu solto um gemido baixo.

Sirius tem essa mania de não querer falar sobre as coisas dele. Ele é a pessoa mais fechada que eu já conheci. Até comigo ele é assim, mesmo sabendo que eu sempre sei o que ele está sentindo. Eu sempre sei o que todos eles estão sentindo.

Por causa disso ele tenta se livrar de conversas com sexo. Ele faz isso todas as vezes em que eu quero falar com ele sobre algum problema pelo qual ele esteja passando.

Normalmente eu adoro fazer sexo ao invés de conversar sobre sentimentos, mas hoje eu realmente queria conversar. Por isso eu tentei, totalmente em vão, puxar uma conversa. Não deu certo, porque Sirius percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e começou a me distrair com beijos ardentes e mãos muito habilidosas.

Até que eu finalmente dou o braço a torcer e desisto da conversa.

Só não quer dizer que as coisas vão ficar fáceis para meu querido cão.

Como ele ainda está me prensando na parede eu o beijo com força e consigo livrar uma das minhas mãos que eu uso para acariciar seu sexo. Ele geme e me segura com menos força, assim eu consigo me desvencilhar de seus braços e me levantar da cama.

Ele me encara ligeiramente revoltado, como uma criança que perdeu o doce.

Eu sorrio.

E sem desviar o olhar nem por minuto, mordo meu lábio inferior enquanto tiro minha calcinha bem devagar.

Os olhos de Sirius brilham.

Jogo minha calcinha de qualquer jeito em cima da cômoda dele.

- Ops – Dou uma risadinha. – Acho que deixei isso cair.

Sirius se levanta e tenta me prensar de novo na parede. Eu sou mais rápida que ele e o derrubo no chão, me sento sobre ele e me debruço sob seu peito nu. Ouço um resmungo.

- Nã não – Mordo levemente seu lábio e passo minha língua por sua boca entreaberta - Você tem que me pegar primeiro.

Me levanto e abaixo um pouco a manga do meu vestido deixando meu ombro a mostra e a alcinha do meu sutiã, vermelho.

Sorrio, dou uma piscadela e saio saltitando pelas escadas da casa de Six enquanto ele permanece na chão, meio embasbacado. É engraçado como nós dois estamos "juntos" a tanto tempo e mesmo assim, ele ainda se surpreende com as coisas que eu faço.

Quando chego lá embaixo vejo Sirius me olhando pelo corrimão do andar de cima. Coloco meu dedo indicador na boca olhando para ele e com minha mão livre tiro meu sutiã (uma manobra radical que eu andei treinando). Abaixo mais ainda a manga do vestido deixando uma boa parte do meu seio esquerdo a mostra.

Sirius desce o mais rápido possível e me beija energicamente, sua língua faz movimentos fortes dentro da minha boca me deixando totalmente excitada. As mãos dele acariciam meus seios delicadamente. Minhas mãos passeiam por suas costas e eu lhe dou leves arranhões. Por fim dou um tapa em sua bunda e o empurro de leve para trás.

- Ainda não. – Chupo a ponta do dedo dele, dou um sorriso safado e saio para o quintal pela porta da cozinha.

Está bem frio aqui fora. Odeio janeiro. Odeio inverno.

Nunca tinha visto o quintal dos meninos. Ele está todo ocupado por uma enorme estufa. Não tenho para onde ir além de entrar lá, o que para mim é ótimo já que estou morrendo de frio.

Six me alcança por trás e começa a deixar vários beijos no meu ombro. Ele abaixa o zíper do vestido e eu sinto o frio contrastar com os beijos quentes que ele deixa nas minhas costas.

- Você é linda demais, Lene.

Me viro e passo as mãos em torno do pescoço de Sirius, trocamos outro beijo ardente e eu o empurro novamente.

Tiro meu vestido e jogo no chão. Sirius me olha com olhos cobiçosos, olhos anuviados de tanto desejo.

- Vem me pegar. – Sussurro em seu ouvido e saio correndo para dentro da estufa.

Mais um pouco e eu o deixo louco.

Nem um minuto se passa e eu já o escuto entrar na estufa.

Ficamos uma meia hora nesse joguinho de pega-pega: Eu me escondendo entre as plantas, Sirius me caçando. Vez ou outra eu deixo ele me pegar, trocamos algumas caricias e eu fujo novamente.

Até que eu decido que é hora de parar com a brincadeira.

Pego alguns morangos e me sento em uma mesa de madeira. De pernas cruzadas, nua, movendo meu pé esquerdo de um lado para o outro e comendo um morango.

- Oi. – Digo a Sirius quando ele me alcança. – Você quer um morango?

- Não. – Sirius responde antes me prender na mesa. Como ele já está louco de vontade não consegue ser delicado na hora de abrir minhas pernas e me penetrar ali mesmo, naquela mesa.

Fazemos amor loucamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar dentro de poucos minutos. Três vezes seguidas.

Acho que Peter não vai ficar nada feliz quando ele descer aqui amanhã e ver o que fizemos na estufa dele. Todos os vasos que estavam em cima da mesa foram praticamente destruídos, tamanha a fúria do senhor Black.

Eu adoro quando ele fica assim.

Adoro o sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios, já inchados de tanto que eu os mordi, quando tudo acaba. Também adoro quando ficamos abraçados conversando e dando risada, ou quando simplesmente caímos no sono.

- Você ainda vai acabar comigo. – Ele diz, sua voz sai rouca e baixa e ecoa gostosamente em meu ouvido.

Sirius está todo acabado, morrendo de sono, mas não quer dormir. Ele sempre espera eu dormir primeiro.

Tão fofinho.

Passo meu dedo sujo de terra e morango no rosto dele.

- Atchim! – Acabo espirrando antes de conseguir responder qualquer.

Six me olha com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, me dá uma tapa na bunda e me faz levantar.

- Olha só pra você. – Ele ri. - É uma fracota mesmo! Vai lá pra dentro.

Eu queria responder a altura, mas não consigo. Estou no meio de uma crise de espirros.

- Atchim. Atchim. Atchim.

Six se levanta da mesa também e me dá um beijo carinhoso na bochecha.

- Vai pra dentro de casa, coisa feia. Enquanto eu pego nossas roupas.

- Atchim

- Vai logo!

- Atchim

Fico na cozinha esperando Sirius aparecer com meu vestido. Ele deixou a varinha dele lá em cima e eu não tenho uma. Mesmo se tivesse, não saberia usar. Nunca me deixaram ir para a escola de Magia. Eu era muito doente e frágil quando criança. Acabaria pegando muitas doenças se fosse para Hogwarts.

Acho que o dia mais triste de todos os tempos foi quando eu vi os meninos indo embora para a escola e eu ficando em casa. Recebi minha cartinha, e não pude ir.

Eu podia muito bem ter estudado com os eles e com a Lily.

Afasto esses pensamentos dolorosos com um chacolhão. Nada de se deprimir por causa disso, Lene.

O que passou, passou.

- Atchim, Atchim, Atchim.

- Você é mesmo uma podre... – Sirius surge na cozinha com meu vestido todo sujo e molhado de neve. - Duas horinhas no frio e já está doente.

Ele me abraça e me carrega até o quarto dele. Chegando lá em cima, me coloca delicadamente em sua cama, pega a varinha e com um feitiço faz meu vestido ficar sequinho.

Eu queria saber fazer esse tipo de coisas. Ia ser divertido.

Pelo menos Six me ensinou a aparatar, já que para isso eu não preciso de uma varinha. Eu aprendi bem rápido. Ele me disse que eu sou muito esperta.

Six solta um bocejo bem grande. Não sei como ele está de pé depois de tudo que fizemos. Ele é mesmo um homem forte. Aposto que agüentaria mais uma rodada.

- Melhor você voltar pra mansão, o sol já está surgindo. Daqui a pouco o mordomo idiota vai lá te levar o café da manhã.

Só de pensar em Riddle eu já fico tensa. Melhor mesmo eu voltar. Não quero que ele fique bravo comigo.

Eu não gosto quando ele fica bravo comigo.

- Vou falar para o Pontas passar no seu quarto hoje para ver se você está bem.

- Atchim!

Sirius me dá um beijo carinhoso e outra tapa no meu bumbum.

- Vai embora, coisa feia, tão pequena que cabe na palma da minha mão.

Ele me segura, me ergue bem no alto e sai andando pela casa em direção a porta da frente.

- Cala a boca! – Eu mostro a língua. – Sou muito alta!

- É nada! Você não consegue nem alcançar a parte de cima do meu armário!

Chegamos a frente da casa e ele me coloca no chão.

- Seu armário é gigantesco, Sirius! Isso não vale!

- Eu alcanço! – Six faz pose de herói e uma cara de convencido pra mim.

Tão fofinho.

Eu dou uma mordida bem dada no meio da barriga dele.

- Para de me morder, Lene! O cachorro aqui sou eu!

- Tudo bem eu vou embora! Não sem antes... ATCHIM...

- Vai logo, mulher!

Sirius começa a me enxotar. Eu o agarro pelo pescoço...

- Me diz, Six... Você está bem? Bem mesmo?

Ele me olha nos olhos e sorri.

- Claro que sim, eu tenho você.

- Claro que não. – Dou um beijo molhado nos lábios do meu cãozinho. – Eu é que tenho você, sou sua dona.

- Te amo. – Ele diz baixinho. – Você é meu céu e estrelas.

Toda vez que ele diz isso eu sinto um aperto tão forte no meu coração.

Por que eu sei que ele diz a verdade, sinto isso em meus ossos. Sei que o sentimento dele não existe apenas por causa da maldição. Sirius nunca sentiu a maldição como os outros. Não sei porque, só sei que é assim. Sempre foi assim.

Foi por isso que eu me aproximei dele, mais do que de qualquer um.

Fiquei curiosa.

Desde criança eu sentia coisas estranhas, sentimentos que não eram meus. No começo eu não sabia muito bem o que era isso. Não entendia de onde vinham esses pensamentos, essas sensações. Quando eu finalmente compreendi, fiquei muito assustada. Principalmente porque não existe ninguém nesse mundo que partilha do mesmo problema que eu, ninguém para me explicar como eu vivo com isso sem ficar maluca.

Minha infância não foi nada fácil, na verdade não durou muito. O dia em que eu descobri meu papel dentro da maldição. Foi aí que tudo acabou. Eu fiquei doente e deprimida. Não queria sair do meu quarto, não queria ver ninguém.

Mas tinha ele. O sentimento dele me deixava muito intrigada. Eu sabia que ele tentava me alcançar de alguma forma, porque acreditava que eu tinha respostas para as dúvidas dele, mas Riddle não permitia que ele me visse.

Eu tinha oito anos. Oito anos quando ele pulou na minha frente, com um sorriso maroto, fazendo sinal para que eu ficasse quieta. Era um dia de verão e eu estava me sentindo melhor, todos estavam de bom humor e isso me contagiou. Estava tão feliz.

Eu lhe disse que não sabia porque ele era daquele jeito e ao invés de ficar bravo ele achou tudo muito engraçado.

- Mas é claro que você não sabe! Você é tão pequenininha. – Ele afagou meus cabelos enquanto eu ficava impressionada por ele saber que eu era uma menina. – Vou esperar você crescer, aí você me conta. Combinado?

Apenas concordei com ele e não disse nada. Ele continuou sorrindo para mim.

Desde criança Sirius já era lindo. Tão lindo que eu fiquei corada e envergonhada, principalmente quando ele chegou bem perto de mim e disse baixinho no meu ouvido:

- Posso te contar um segredo?

Ele não esperou minha resposta...

- Eu não gosto de dividir minhas coisas com os outros, nem com James. Por isso que não quero dividir você com mais 12 pessoas. Eu vou descobrir um jeito de ter você só pra mim.

Ele me encarou sério por um momento. Então foi embora dando risada e assustando os elfos domésticos pelo caminho.

Depois desse dia ele sempre achava um jeito de me encontrar e quando ele foi para Hogwarts me mandava muitas cartas com piadas sobre os professores. Eu tenho todas elas escondidas no meu lugar secreto. Que é para onde eu vou assim que eu chego de volta na mansão.

Fico ali uns minutinhos relendo pela milésima vez as cartinhas que ele me escrevia.

Sirius foi, é e sempre será meu primeiro, único e eterno amor.

- " -

- Então, você está doente, de novo.

Sinto os dedos frios dele segurando meu rosto. Sinto o olhar dele me perfurando como uma agulha.

- O que você tem dessa vez?

Ele acaricia meus cabelos e eu apenas encaro o chão.

Seja forte. Daqui a pouco ele vai embora e você vai ficar bem.

- Porque não olha para mim, meu tesouro?

Não o deixe bravo. Não o deixe bravo.

Reúno todas as minhas forças para encarar aqueles olhos verde-oliva.

Ultimamente os vejo vermelhos. Não vermelhos de choro, porque é a Iris que está vermelha.

Não quero saber que tipo de coisas ele vem fazendo para ficar desse jeito.

Só quero que ele me deixe em paz.

- Muito bem, minha pedra preciosa, gosto quando você me obedece.

Sorrio. Não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha.

- Minha princesa, meu céu, me diga, como foi que ficou doente dessa vez?

Não respondo, também não desvio o olhar. Ele sorri para mim, um sorriso frio, vazio de sentimento.

Vazio como ele é. Tom Riddle é tão vazio por dentro que se você abri-lo não vai achar nadinha, nem um rim deve ter ali.

- Você não anda saindo escondida daqui não é, querida?

Estou com medo. Muito medo do que ele vai fazer comigo se descobrir como foi que eu peguei esse resfriado.

Das outras vezes em que ele soube, ele me bateu tanto que fiquei sem andar por dias.

Foi horrível.

Não Lene, não fique assustada. Ele sente o seu medo. Seja forte e tudo vai acabar rapidinho.

Afinal, faz mais de um mês inteirinho que ele não encosta um dedo em você, não é?

Não tem porque ficar com medo.

- Porque você sabe como eu fico preocupado, você é muito delicada, se machuca facilmente. Não gosto de ficar preocupado com você.

Me machuco facilmente. Essa foi boa. Meu humor negro quase me faz rir agora.

Tom me olha profundamente, quase lendo minha alma, a espera de que eu diga alguma coisa.

Minha boca fica seca. As palavras fogem.

- Não, não precisa ficar preocupado. – É tudo o que eu consigo dizer.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Ele acaricia meu rosto e eu começo a suar frio - Me responda.

Eu quero responder alguma coisa. Quero muito. Mas estou em pânico.

Vamos Lene, diga algo, qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa.

- Eu não suporto quando você não me responde. – Tom está falando cada vez mais baixo, isso é um mau sinal. Ele está perdendo a paciência comigo - Acho que vou ter que te dar uma lição.

Não. Por favor, não.

Toda vez que ele diz isso, ele manda eu fazer coisas ruins. Coisas ruins para meus doze, e a dor deles queima minha alma. Eu não suporto. Prefiro que ele me bata até eu sangrar.

Não quero maltratar ninguém.

Tom chega perto de mim e eu instintivamente dou um passo para trás.

- Você está com medo de mim, meu amor?

Não respondo novamente.

Acho que essa foi a ultima gota d'agua para Tom Riddle...

Ele faz aquela cara, aquela cara que ele sempre faz quando vai me maltratar. Já sinto a dor por antecipação, mesmo assim me assusto com a tapa que ele me dá no rosto. Minha bochecha arde demais.

Pelo menos dessa vez ele não quebrou nenhum dos meus dentinhos.

Entro em pânico quando o escuto desafivelando o sinto.

Não.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Eu me agacho e me encolho na parede.

- Por favor, eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu juro.

- Porque isso agora? – Ele dá uma cintada forte na minha perna. – Porque está falando comigo como se eu fosse uma pessoa ruim? Como se eu te maltratasse?

Tento me encolher mais e mais na parede, quase me fundindo a ela. Não adianta. Ele dá tantas cintadas nas minhas perninhas que eu começo a chorar.

Não tiro minhas mãos do rosto. Da outra vez, ele me deu uma cintada no rosto. Doeu tanto.

- Esse é o preço que tenho que pagar por ser a pessoa que mais te ama nesse mundo?

Controlo-me o máximo possível e consigo não gritar enquanto ele continua me dando cintadas.

- Só faço isso porque você é uma jóia preciosa e delicada, não pode ficar exposta demais.

Em algum momento ele para, já não sinto mais nada além de dor por todo o meu corpo.

Dessa vez eu o deixei muito irritado.

- Veja só o seu estado.

"Eu estava bem, até você me esmurrar." É o que eu queria ter dito, mas não digo nada. Não quero que ele me bata de novo.

Quero que ele vá embora.

Quero ficar sozinha.

Quero morrer.

Assim esse inferno acaba logo.

Eu não agüento mais isso.

Tom me ergue do chão e me força a tirar as mãos do rosto. Então me abraça.

Não consigo ficar de pé sem ajuda. Ele me apóia em seus braços frios e me consola.

- Nada disso teria acontecido se você se comportasse, não é mesmo?

Ele me senta no sofá do meu quarto e enxuga minhas lágrimas. Eu soluço tanto que não consigo nem respirar direito.

Queria poder dizer para mim mesma que o pior já passou e que tudo vai ficar bem. Mas eu sei que não vai. Porque agora é a pior parte.

A parte em que ele me beija.

Eu não suporto quando ele me beija.

Eu sinto como se estivesse beijando um dementador. Ele suga minha alma com a boca fria e sem vida dele.

Pelo menos depois disso ele vai embora. Fico esgotada, derrotada, infeliz e doente quando ele me da um beijo no rosto dizendo boa noite e finalmente vai embora.

Não quero mais que ele volte, nunca mais.

Infelizmente eu sei que ele vai voltar, ele sempre volta.

- Meu Deus! O que ele fez com você dessa vez?

Frank aparece meia hora depois para me acudir, como sempre.

Frank é meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que sabe o que eu passo. A única pessoa que me mantém lúcida. Ele está sempre ao meu lado e ele nem precisa. Ele é o único que não precisa.

A maldição dele desapareceu.

Se foi. Sem explicação.

Eu chorei tanto quando isso aconteceu. Foi como se um pedaço do meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do meu peito. Senti tanta solidão. E senti medo.

Fiquei morrendo de medo do que Tom ia fazer.

Foi então que Frank fez aquela promessa idiota. Prometeu que não ia me abandonar.

E ele realmente nunca me abandonou.

Frank cuida de mim como se eu fosse sua irmãzinha querida. Eu o amo como se ele fosse meu irmão, minha família. É por isso que eu não quero mais que ele fique aqui. Não agora que ele encontrou alguém. Ele tem que ir embora para longe com Alice, se casar e ter um monte de filhos. Frank merece ser feliz. É o que eu digo enquanto ele cura minhas feridas.

Ele me responde com um sorriso de canto. Frank sempre faz isso quando não está me levando a sério, me deixa extremamente irritada.

- Já falei e repito. – Ele diz pela 15ª vez. – Não vou sair daqui. Não vou te abandonar. Eu prometi.

- Frank, você tem que ir embora daqui.

Ele me encara com aquele sorriso irritante de lado dele. Se levanta, coloca uma chaleira para esquentar e espera a água ferver para me preparar um chazinho de erva cidreira com bastante açúcar.

Porque ele tem que me ignorar quando eu o mando ir embora? Já tentei tocar nesse assunto umas mil vezes. Não estou mais suportando isso. Ele poderia facilitar as coisas e ir logo, por livre e espontânea pressão.

- Não. Não vou deixar você.

- Frank, por Merlin!

- Não. Vou. Deixar. Você.

Eu não queria ter que tomar medidas drásticas, mas ele não está me dando nenhuma outra opção. Seria muito mais fácil se ele simplesmente me obedecesse.

- Eu sinto muito então. – Eu tiro meus brincos, meu anel de coruja que Sirius me deu e qualquer coisa que eu possa perder durante a encenação que pretendo fazer - Sinto muito se você não quer fazer as coisas do jeito mais simples.

Frank percebe que eu estou falando sério e fica pálido.

- Lene, não faça isso. – Ele tenta me impedir de tirar os sapatos - Você não pode ficar sozinha aqui, com aquele homem. Vai acabar morrendo.

- Eu sinto muito Frank... mas é para o seu próprio bem...

- Lene... não...

Não escuto o que ele tem a dizer. Simplesmente começo a minha cena jogando tudo para o alto e gritando com toda a força que meus pulmões conseguem fazer. Grito tanto e tanto que chamo a atenção da casa inteira.

Frank tenta me acalmar em vão, ele sabe que eu estou bem e estou apenas fingindo. Jogo todas as coisas do meu quarto pelos ares, e digo barbaridades sobre ele. Digo que não o quero mais por aqui, que quero que ele vá embora.

São necessárias três pessoas me segurando para que eu não destrua o quarto inteiro.

O pobre Frank não pode fazer nada a não ser assistir a tudo e ser expulso por Tom. Enquanto ele sai, eu vejo em seus olhos a preocupação e a tristeza. Meu coração parece estar se desfazendo em pedaços bem pequenininhos dentro do meu peito.

Mais tarde Arthur aparece para buscar as coisas de Frank. Ele diz que Fran vai passar uma temporada na casa da mãe dele até que eu me acalme. Espero que ele pegue a mãe e Alice e fuja como eu mandei.

Vou sentir saudades, meu precioso amigo.

Espero que você tenha uma vida plena e feliz e que nunca mais volte aqui. Que nunca mais pense em mim.

Os dias sem Frank ao meu lado parecem anos. Cada vez que o sol se põe eu me sinto um século mais velha.

Me sinto mal. Sozinha. Desolada.

Meu anjo da guarda se foi.

Na realidade, acabo ficando tão doente que perco noção de tempo e espaço. A única noção que eu tenho é de que Tom Riddle está me vigiando e garantindo que ninguém saiba do meu estado. Ele não deixa nem James me visitar.

As coisas ficam piores quando eu começo a confundir meus sonhos com a vida real.

Cavalos voadores falantes com chifres de fogo correndo prá lá e pra cá. Um deles fez bolo de morango e me ofereceu, não gostei porque tinha gosto de uva.

Tudo está tão confuso.

Tão confuso.

Um homem muito bonito veio e me trouxe um bolo de morango de verdade.

Nossa, que homem mais bonito. Tem olhos cinza, cinza...

- Sirius?

Sirius, que saudades. Saudades dos olhos cinza dele. Saudades do cabelo dele. Saudades do cheiro dele. Saudades das piadas idiotas dele.

Sirius.

- Oi pequena.

O homem bonito me responde.

Ah não! Sirius! Não quero que ele me veja assim... e não quero que Tom o encontre. NÃO

- Sirius.

- Isso, sou eu mesmo.

Não Sirius, vá embora. Vá antes que Tom chegue!

- Sirius. Não. Não. Não vem aqui não.

Sirius me abraça com força e diz alguma coisa que eu não entendo. Ele parece estar bravo.

Não fique aqui Six, não. Tom vai aparecer, ele vai me obrigar a te machucar. Eu vou sofrer muito.

- Sirius. Vai embora.

- Não, não. – Diz o homem bonito de olhos cinza - É a fada do dente. Agora fique quietinha para eu poder colocar uma moeda embaixo do seu travesseiro.

Nossa, a fada do dente é um homem muito bonito mesmo. Parece tanto com Sirius.

Que saudades que eu estou do meu amado Sirius.

Queria que ele estivesse aqui.

- Tá bom. – Deixo a fada fazer seu trabalho, afinal eu quero mesmo uma moeda. Assim eu posso comprar um sapo de chocolate. Faz tempo que eu não como um, Sirius sempre traz para mim. Mas ele não veio mais me ver. Meu Sirius.

A fada me pega no colo e eu sinto meus dedinhos flutuando no céu. Sinto que estou me afastando da minha cama. Mas e minha moeda?

- Pra onde você está me levando?

- Para o reino encantado das fadas.

- O Sirius pode ir pra lá também?

- Claro, ele já está lá esperando você.

- Ai que bom, quero tomar sorvete quando a gente chegar lá.

- Lá só tem sorvete de chocolate.

- Tudo bem, é meu preferido.

Acho que no reino das fadas deve ter muito chocolate. E também tem o Sirius. Então é meu lugar favorito. Quero ficar lá pra sempre.

Seria bem mais legal se Frank, Alice e a Lily também estivessem lá.

Quando chegarmos eu vou pedir para a fada ir buscar a Lily.

O caminho para o reino das fadas é muito longo, acabo pegando no sono.

E sonho que Sirius e eu estamos comendo um montão de sapos de chocolate...

_Lily estava em um estado de pânico tão grande que não conseguia se mover. _

_Tudo o que ela mais queria naquele exato momento era ir embora daquele lugar. Mas ela não podia, suas pernas não obedeciam a seus comandos. _

_Ela já não agüentava mais o frio e também não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Aquele ritual macabro de tortura._

_Para Lily, eles deviam ter ido embora quando o líder dos comensais abaixou o capuz e um homem de pele acinzentada, fendas no lugar do nariz e olhos de cobra, olhos vermelhos de cobra, tornou-se visível. O homem usava vestes compridas e negras que se confundiam com a noite e se arrastavam no chão enquanto ele andava. O homem que ela reconheceu como Tom Riddle, o mordomo da mansão dos Clow. Em uma versão bem sinistra, mas ainda sim ele._

_Riddle falou sobre como os bruxos tem vivido anos e anos na escuridão, escondidos como ratos no esgoto, sem liberdade de ir e vir quando quiserem. Falou sobre os nascido-trouxas, seres inferiores de pouca magia que se acham no direito de freqüentar os mesmos lugares que bruxos puro sangue. _

_Seus companheiros vibravam a cada ameaça e maldição que Riddle lançava sobre os nascido-trouxas. E ele ria, uma risada que cortava a noite e causava arrepios. Eles planejavam atentados e coisas terríveis e riam como se tudo fosse uma grande piada de humor negro._

_E então teve novamente que conter um grito quando um comensal atrasado passou por eles como um raio. Não os viu por um triz. O coração dela batia tão forte que ela achou que seu peito fosse explodir._

_O comensal interrompeu o discurso de seu líder e por isso pagou bem caro. Foi torturado diversas vezes, por quase todos os presentes na reunião. Torturado ao ponto de deixar sua máscara cair._

_E mais uma vez Lily ficou petrificada. _

_Porque o comensal torturado, com os olhos arregalados de medo e dor, os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto pálido e cheios de cortes era Peter._

_Peter Pettigrew._

**Oi gente, eu sei, eu sei... demorei de novo para atualizar. **

**Dessa vez foi porque eu escrevi o capítulo, mas ficou muito grande. Aí eu tive que dividir em dois.**

**E quando eu fui dividir, não gostei mais e refiz várias partes.**

**Bom... não vou responder as reviews agora para poder postar mais rápido.**

**Lady Miss Nothing, Miih Macgonnagal, Lalaias, Marina muito obrigada por sempre deixarem reviews para mim. Adoro as reviews de todas vocês :D**

**Kait Weasley... acho que o cap novo de "Até que a Morte nos Separe" vai demorar um pouco. Mas vou escrever. Juro!**

**Minhas férias estão chegando aí vou voltar a atualizar com mais freqüência!**

**UHU!**

**Beijos e até o próximo cap... Que vai sair antes do Natal!**

**OS: está cheia de erros de português porque eu não revisei. Vou revisar a fic inteira nas minhas férias aí eu corrijo isso.**


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Acordo uma sensação nojenta de suor em minha pele, sinto minhas roupas coladas em meu corpo por causa de todo esse suor. Minha garganta está ardendo de tanta sede e...

Bem, não faço idéia de onde eu esteja. Só sei que aqui não é o meu quarto.

Se for, acho que fizeram uma reforma de extremo mau gosto nele enquanto eu dormia.

Pensei que o problema era a iluminação, com a janela fechada não da para ver nada mesmo. Estico meu braço – que está muito dolorido por sinal – para puxar a cortina da janela ao lado da minha cama percebo que a janela não está mais ali. Também reparo que essa cama é bem menor do que a minha.

Decido então fazer uma varredura do lugar com os olhos. Não foi fácil, a pouca iluminação que tem aqui vem de uma janelinha redonda minúscula não muito perto de onde estou. Pelo o que eu percebi esse lugar é uma sala com o teto irregular, cheia de caixas e pó. Essa cama onde estou deitada e uns três móveis com lençóis por cima são a única mobilha no meio da bagunça de caixas. Parece que eu estou no sótão de alguma casa.

Como foi que eu vim parar aqui?

Assusto-me ao ouvir um barulho muito estranho vindo de algum ponto mais a frente. Escondo-me debaixo das cobertas e deixo uma pequena fresta para ver o que está havendo. Eu sei que isso não vai me ajudar em nada, mas faz com que eu me sinta mais segura. O barulho aumenta e eu noto que vem do chão. Tem um alçapão se abrindo ali. Estou bastante assustada e luto internamente contra minha curiosidade e minha covardia. Minha luta chega ao fim quando o homem mais lindo de todos os tempos entra na sala estranha: Ele é alto, tem ombros largos e um porte atlético, usa uma jaqueta de couro preto e os cabelos meio ondulados caindo displicentemente na altura dos ombros, o rosto dele tem traços bem definidos e os olhos mais lindos e incrivelmente cinza de todo o universo.

- Sirius? – Minha voz sai baixa e rouca, minha garganta dói. Acho que ainda não me recuperei direito daquela gripe horrível que eu peguei.

Meu coração está disparado, ele aperta meu peito querendo sair. Não faz nem uma semana, mas parece que faz anos desde a última vez que eu vi meu Sirius.

- Lene! – Sirius se aproxima de mim e eu noto que tem alguma coisa bem estranha acontecendo no rosto dele. - Você está viva!

Não consigo mais tentar descobrir o que há de diferente em Six porque ele pula em cima de mim e começa a me dar um monte de beijos molhados no rosto, nos ombros, no pescoço, no braço...

A euforia dele me deixa agitada. Ele está muito feliz em me ver acordada, parece que andou muito preocupado comigo.

- Ai Sirius! Para com isso... – Eu grito quando ele beija o dedão do meu pé. - Você está me deixando toda babada.

Ele me ignora e continua me abraçando e me beijando como se eu tivesse passando 50 anos na China ou ido para a guerra.

- Lene! Lene!

- Eu estou bem... Estou bem!

- Leninha!

Desisto de tentar fazê-lo parar com toda essa babação. Sirius sempre fica desesperado quando alguém que ele gosta fica doente ou triste, só que ele não sabe muito bem como agir nesse tipo de situação. De qualquer forma, não posso negar que estou realmente gostando disso. Gosto quando Sirius faz carinho em mim, até mesmo quando é desse jeito todo desajeitado.

Eu só gostaria muito de saber onde eu estou e como eu vim parar aqui. A última coisa que me lembro é de Tom Riddle me fazendo tomar alguma poção muito ruim e me deixando trancada no meu quarto.

- Aí eu roubei o estoque de poções do Pontas. – Sirius tagarelou por um bom tempo sem que eu prestasse atenção. - Mas não fazia idéia do que te dar. Testei em mim mesmo.

O que? Six testou todas as poções de James antes de me dar?

Agora eu entendi o que há de estranho com ele. Sirius está todo inchado e com um olho saltado. O pé esquerdo dele... O pé esquerdo dele! Meu Deus, Sirius!

- Sirius, seu pé... – Eu digo com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah é... – Sirius olha para o próprio pé como se "aquilo" não fosse nada. - Pontas vem aqui me ver daqui a pouco e ele dá um jeito nisso!

- Mas... Seu pé.

- Relaxa, coisa feia, - Six sorri mostrando todos os dentes branquinhos dele. Ele tem os dentes tão perfeitos. - Pontas consegue curar qualquer coisa.

- Porque não chamou ele então?

Sirius da uma gargalhada alta, como se minha pergunta fosse a coisa mais engraçada que ele já ouviu em toda a vida dele.

- Não quero que ninguém saiba que você está aqui.

Fico petrificada. Sirius me seqüestrou da mansão. Tom deve estar surtando. Meu Deus.

- Sirius... – Seguro a manga da jaqueta de couro dele. - O que você está aprontando?

Ele faz cara de inocente.

- Nada.

- Sirius!

- É que eu tenho trabalhado arduamente nos últimos tempos. Está tudo indo bem. Estamos quase lá. Não quero que nada aconteça com você, nem que alguém descubra tudo. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Ah não, Six.

- Tudo o que?

Por favor, não diga que você está tentando quebrar a maldição. Por favor.

- A maldição.

Droga, Sirius! Não faça isso! Não se meta com Tom.

- Como assim?

- Eu sei como acabar com a maldição, Lene. Você vai ser livre. Livre daquele nojento. Você vai ser feliz.

- Sirius... O que você fez?

- Nada drástico Lene. Estou ajudando muitas pessoas, sabe? Principalmente o Pontas. E você é claro.

Ele fala como se quebrar a maldição fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Como se fosse uma grande piada. Mas não é. Não quando Tom Riddle gosta da maldição. Ele jamais vai deixar isso barato.

Ele vai matar meu Sirius se descobrir o que ele está tentando fazer.

- Sirius, é sério, o que você fez?

- Almofadinhas! – A voz de James sai de algum lugar que me parece ser... a bunda de Sirius?

- Opa! – Sirius levanta e caminha para longe de mim, então tira um espelho do bolso. – Fala Pontas!

Não consigo ver direito o que ele está fazendo, mas escuto a voz de James saindo de dentro do espelho:

- Almofadinhas! O que aconteceu com a sua cara?

Poxa, porque Sirius não me deu um negócio desses para a gente ficar conversando? Eu quero um também.

- Eu estava com dor de cabeça e peguei suas poções...

- Cara! O que você tomou? – James ri - Todas elas?

- É, tomei todas elas.

James fica algum tempo em silencio. Ele está em choque. Bom, quem não estaria?

- Estou chegando aí em cinco minutos.

Sirius se vira para mim parecendo bastante satisfeito.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada. Nada de ruim vai acontecer com ninguém. Eu prometo.

- Sirius, você não sabe do que Tom é capaz. Você não faz idéia.

Six segura meu queixo delicadamente. É incrível como mesmo todo inchado e com o olho saltado ele ainda está lindo de morrer.

- Me promete uma coisa?

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Prometo qualquer coisa para alguém com esse par de olhos cinza.

- Não me julgue. Pode parecer que eu fiz uma coisa muito errada, mas não foi. Por você, por James, por Lily, por Remus e até por aquele coelho sem graça, é por vocês que eu estou fazendo isso.

Ele me dá um beijo e se levanta da cama. Indo em direção ao alçapão.

- Fica aqui em cima tá? Não faz barulho. Não deixa ninguém te ver. Principalmente o Peter. Eu já volto.

Agora eu percebi onde eu estou. No sótão da casa dos meninos;

Por Merlin! Sirius é louco!

Com Peter aqui...

Ele está colocando não só a si mesmo em perigo, mas Remus e Lily também.

Porque ele está fazendo isso?

Se passa uma eternidade até que Six volte, ou pelo menos é assim que eu sinto. Por um tempo fiquei simplesmente olhando lá fora pela janelinha redonda até que me entediei e voltei para a cama. Tentei dormir e não consegui. Quanto tempo se passou desde que fiquei doente?

Six trás alguns jogos, revistas, livros e comida para mim. Ele não fica muito tempo comigo, pois não quer que ninguém desconfie de nada.

Digo a ele que por enquanto nem Peter e nem Remus desconfiam, mesmo assim ele me deixa sozinha.

É então que eu sinto. James e Severus estão brigando, Severus está fazendo James sofrer e não é pouco...

Eu choro por um bom tempo sentindo a dor dos dois. Severus não gosta de sentir o que ele sente por James, não gosta de sentir ódio e inveja, mas ele sente. E isso o consome por dentro. Ele achou por um tempo que se tivesse poder, se andasse com as pessoas certas, seria alguém a altura de Lily. Infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu. As decisões dele apenas o afastaram ainda mais dela e isso o deixou amargurado. Eu sinto a amargura dele todos os dias, senti toda a tristeza e raiva que ele sentiu quando descobriu que James e Lily estavam juntos.

Pobre Severus. Quantas decisões erradas você tomou em sua vida?

Agora se arrepende. Agora que é tarde demais.

Tom jamais irá libertá-lo com vida.

Vejo o céu escurecer e as luzes na casa vizinha se ascenderem enquanto eu fico presa nesse sótão sem nada para fazer remoendo os sentimentos dos outros. Como será que está Frank? Gostaria de saber se ele está bem.

Mas gostaria mesmo de poder me juntar as risadas que ouço vindas da cozinha de Lily. Quer dizer, as risadas de Sirius, porque as outras pessoas não parecem estar muito bem. Remus está deprimido como ele sempre está, Peter está assustado com alguma coisa e James está sentindo seu orgulho ferido por ter apanhado de Severus.

O que será que Lily está achando de tudo isso? Será que ela desconfia de alguma coisa?

Deve ser muito bom poder se reunir com os amigos e esquecer um pouco das preocupações depois de um longo dia estressante.

È mesmo muito chato ser o Patriarca.

Sirius não vem me ver depois do jantar e eu começo a ficar inquieta. Faz um tempão que estou trancafiada nesse sótão. Sem saber que dia é hoje ou mesmo que horas são.

Se eu continuar aqui vou morrer de tédio.

Já comi todas as tranqueiras trouxas que Six me trouxe, inclusive todo o pacote de jujubas dos ursinhos carinhosos que ele pediu para eu esperar e dividir com ele.

Estou ansiosa e agitada por causa de todo o açúcar que consumi.

Vou acabar explodindo alguma coisa sem querer. Eu faço isso às vezes, porque tenho muita magia contida já que não faço feitiços. As coisas deram uma melhorada depois que Six me ensinou a aparatar, mesmo assim nunca é uma boa idéia me deixar confinada por muito tempo.

Principalmente com um estoque de doces para o ano todo.

Chego em um estado de ansiedade tão grande que meu coração dispara e não volta ao normal de jeito nenhum. Se eu não sair desse sótão em cinco minutos vou destruir a casa toda. Estou até suando frio.

Não vai ter problema nenhum se eu descer agora. Estão todos dormindo.

Inclusive Peter.

Se eu der uma voltinha de 15 minutos já fico melhor. Só 15 minutinhos não vão fazer mal a ninguém.

Abro o alçapão e desço sem nenhuma dificuldade. Sirius foi mesmo um bobo em não enfeitiçar esse negócio para eu não sair. Aliás, e se alguém resolvesse subir ali? Ia me achar facilmente.

O que Six estava pensando?

Bom, agora já era. Estou livre. Posso ir para onde eu quiser.

Qualquer lugar.

Qualquer um.

Meus olhos percorrem todos os ambientes da casa bagunçada de Six e param na primeira porta depois da escada. Eu sei o que é que tem lá: O possuído pelo gato.

Ele está dormindo, então não vai fazer mal se eu passar por lá e dar uma espiada não é mesmo?

"Isso mesmo Marlene! Não vai fazer mal nenhum!". Digo a mim mesma e ando na pontinha dos pés em direção ao quarto de Remus Lupin.

No caminho passo pelo quarto de Peter. A porta está escancarada. O vejo dormindo de barriga para baixo roncando alto, um dos braços caído com a mão tocando o chão.

Peter não é má pessoa, mas também não é bom. Ele é fraco demais. Duas tapinhas na cara e já estava fazendo tudo o que Tom quer.

Se Peter estivesse no meu lugar já teria morrido há muito tempo.

Vou ficando tensa enquanto me aproximo do quarto de Remus. O possuído pelo gato! Nem acredito que estou indo vê-lo. Isso é algo tão proibido que sinto um choque de adrenalina tomar conta do meu corpo. Se Tom Riddle soubesse que estou entrando no quarto de Lupin, ele me mataria. E eu estou fazendo isso mesmo assim.

A primeira coisa que eu vejo ao entrar no quarto são os pés descobertos de Remus. Sinto então que toda a adrenalina foi substituída por uma onda de carinho. Tenho que colocar minhas mãos na boca para conter um suspiro.

Ele tem os dedos bem gordinhos. Eu gostaria de poder cutucá-los e morde-los. Gostaria de apertar esses pezinhos gordos.

Só me lembro de tê-lo visto tão de perto assim uma vez. Faz tanto tempo. Ele ainda era uma criancinha.

E agora é um homem.

Aproximo-me para poder vê-lo melhor.

Ele dorme tão sereno, tão tranqüilo. O tempo fez bem para ele, ficou bonito.

Imagino como deve ser o sorriso dele. Aposto que tem covinhas.

Se meu coração não fosse de Sirius Black eu com certeza teria me apaixonado por Remus Lupin, do mesmo jeito que Héstia se apaixonou. Ele é uma pessoa doce, tem um coração enorme. E parece um anjo dormindo.

Tudo o que eu queria agora era tocar nos cabelos loiros dele. Parecem tão macios.

Será que ele vai acordar se eu passar a mão no cabelo dele?

Acho que não. Vai ser só um pouquinho. Rapidinho.

No final das contas não consigo resistir e toco de leve uma mechinha loira de Remus. O cabelo dele é mesmo macio.

Me pego suspirando e acariciando os cabelos dele por um bom tempo. Eu teria ficado a noite inteirinha fazendo isso se não tivesse escutado o barulho de alguém andando pela casa.

Essa não! Preciso voltar para o sótão ou Sirius vai ficar todo emburrado comigo! Principalmente se ele me pegar assediando um adormecido Remus Lupin.

Dou um beijinho em Remus antes de sair e ele da um meio sorriso.

Que gracinha, tem mesmo covinhas.

Sirius Black, se você der mais um vacilo comigo, vou declarar Remus como minha próxima vítima.

No meu caminho de volta ao sótão eu vejo Sirius se despedir de alguém.

Era aquela garota. A garota de cabelos cor de rosa. O que ela estava fazendo aqui com meu Sirius?

E ela estava bem séria.

Não gostei nadinha disso.

Nadinha.

É exatamente por isso que eu abraço Sirius pelas costas toda dengosa. Ele leva o maior susto.

- Lene! Eu falei pra você ficar lá em cima!

Ignoro completamente o que ele está dizendo e deslizo meu dedo indicador pelo peito dele enquanto faço biquinho.

- Mas Six, eu fico tão sozinha lá. Você não dorme comigo.

Sirius tosse e fica todo derretido.

- Não posso, todos iriam desconfiar. Você sabe disso.

- Six, - Minha mão passa por todo o tronco dele e depois faz seu caminho para lugares mais baixos. - Estou tão carente.

Six geme baixinho.

- Lene, Lene... não faz isso não.

- Six... eu quero você.. – Sussurro em seu ouvido.

Isso foi demais para Sirius. Ele é assim: não consegue controlar os hormônios. Não tenho nenhum trabalho para levá-lo para a cama. Aliás, ninguém tem. Não é mesmo?

Foi preciso muita força de vontade da minha parte para esquecer do maldito dia em que peguei ele na cama com a minha "querida" mãezinha: Belatrix.

Eu odeio aquela mulher e ela me odeia também. Mas estamos presas uma a outra por causa daquele desgraçado do Tom Riddle. Belatrix o ama cegamente e faz tudo o que ele quer. Me criou mesmo eu sendo a substituta de seu querido Rodolfus. Me criou super bem, por sinal, me obrigando a agir como um garoto, me estapeando, sendo fria comigo. Que grande porcaria.

E pensar que Sirius se deitou com essa mulher para me irritar porque ele achou que eu transei com Frank.

Bom, de certa forma tenho algum tipo de culpa: Nunca contei a ele o que Tom faz comigo. Fiquei com medo do que Six iria fazer. Também nunca lhe disse nada sobre Frank. Isso é um segredo meu e dele. Se bem que nada disso justifica o que ele fez. E não justifica o fato de Sirius paquerar quase toda mulher trouxa com uma aparência razoável que ele vê pela frente.

Ele faz isso para me irritar. Ele sabe que eu sei quando ele está se enrabixando para o lado de outra mulher, então sempre que ele me vê com Frank sai por aí flertando com meio mundo.

Odeio quando ele faz isso.

É com esse pensamento que eu acabo pegando no sono ali mesmo, na cama de Six. Isso foi uma imprudência da minha parte. Se Peter me ver aqui, com certeza vai contar a Riddle. Tom não só virá me buscar como vai me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa muito horrível com Sirius.

Tenho um pesadelo que não me lembro mais e acordo assustada. Mas esse não é um sentimento meu. É de Peter. Uma sensação de pânico e um pressentimento ruim faz com que eu me esconda dentro do armário de Sirius. Nem um segundo depois eu escuto a porta do quarto rangendo. Ouço passos pelo quarto e sinto meu coração acelerar ao mesmo tempo que o de Peter. Ele está desesperado.

Depois que os barulhos de paços cessam, eu espero um tempo e então saio do meu esconderijo. Abro a porta de Sirius, bem pouquinho, e vejo Peter subindo pela escadinha que da para o Sótão.

Ele está me procurando.

Tom mandou ele me procurar.

Eu sinto o desespero dele crescer, ele está com medo do que Tom vai fazer com ele caso ele falhe. Começo a suar frio.

Melhor eu voltar para o armário e ficar lá.

Ou talvez seja melhor eu dizer a Sirius que Peter está me procurando por todos os cantos da casa.

Escuto um barulho no corredor e me escondo no armário de novo. Peter está tão assustado que nem ao menos se preocupa em fazer silêncio, agora ele está indo para o andar de baixo. Assim que o escuto bem longe pulo em cima de Six.

Estou até tremendo de tão nervosa.

- Sirius.

Ele está tendo sonhos de cão novamente, eu teria achado bem fofinho se não estivesse ficando doida por causa de Peter. E não é só Peter, James. Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu com James, ele está assustado, nervoso, bravo. E Severus. Severus está muito bravo também. E tem Regulus, ele quer falar com o irmão, mas não tem coragem.

Meu Deus! Vou enlouquecer.

Narcisa. Narcisa está sofrendo em algum lugar. Lucius está confuso.

Minha cabeça vai explodir.

- unmmmm nhã nhã nhã...

Peter está em tempo de ter um enfarte. Ele não está encontrando...

- Sirius.

Tom tem certeza de que Sirius me escondeu em algum lugar, se Peter não levar nem ao menos uma pista...

- Nhã nhã nhão

- SIRIUS!

- Ai, Lene!

Não tenho tempo nem energia para ficar mimando Sirius. Vou direto ao ponto:

- Sirius, Peter está lá embaixo, mexendo em todas as suas coisas feito um louco. Ele está desesperado, ele está me procurando.

Six fica sério. Ele está bravo e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que ele planejou por anos pode ir por água abaixo. Ele está muito arrependido por ter deixado Peter ficar aqui e por ter me trazido. Tem alguma coisa com Lily e James. Alguma coisa bem ruim pode acontecer com Lily se Peter encontrar o que não deve.

- Sirius, o que vai acontecer com a Lily? O que foi que você fez?

Ele não me responde. Não quer que eu saiba. Tem medo da minha reação, ele não quer me perder.

Eu o abraço.

- Vá lá para o sótão. – Ele me segura firme - Fique lá e não saia de jeito nenhum.

- Mas Sirius.

- Lene, por favor! – Ele implora e eu sei que ele só quer minha segurança.

- Tá bom.

Obviamente eu não faço isso. Fingi subir e então me esgueirei pelas paredes para tentar ver o que Six ia fazer.

- Onde ela está? – Peter pergunta a Sirius assim que o vê descendo as escadas.

Minhas mãos estão tão suadas que elas escorregam pela parede. Eu estou toda gelada, não estou passando nada bem. Talvez eu devesse mesmo ir para o sótão.

- Do que você está falando, Rabicho? – Sirius se faz desentendido.

- Você é louco, Almofadinhas? - Peter simplesmente ignora o que Sirius disse. O pânico dele é tão grande que ele está praticamente cego. - Escondendo ela aqui?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Rabicho. – Sirius continua com a tática de se fazer de desentendido, mas ele também está assustado. Sua voz falha um pouco.

- Ah sabe sim, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

- Não, não sei.

A atuação de Sirius está cada vez menos convincente. Começo a fazer meu caminho em direção ao sótão. Vou me esconder lá de novo.

Já estou novamente no andar de cima. A conversa dos dois ficou mais intensa, tanto que eu consigo ouvi-los daqui.

_- Você está ferrando, cara. Entregue logo ela e talvez, talvez seu castigo seja menor._

- Patriarca?

Meu coração dispara quando vejo Remus Lupin acordado. Seus cabelos estão todos para cima porque eu fiquei mexendo neles.

Quero abraçá-lo bem forte e nunca mais soltar.

- Remus. – É tudo o que eu consigo dizer antes de uma a onda de mal estar toma conta de mim. É por causa da briga entre Sirius e Peter. E alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceu com Narcisa.

Começo a chorar e me agarro com força no pescoço de Remus.

_- Entregar o que cara? Pare de se comportar feito um maluco._

_- NÃO! Pare de se fazer de idiota. Ele sabe... ELE SABE!_

Ele está muito surpreso em me ver, feliz porque eu estou o abraçando, ele quer ficar comigo para sempre. Mas ao mesmo tempo tem medo.

Tom Riddle.

Remus tem muito medo de Tom. Ele também sabe que Tom é um monstro.

Remus me abraça bem forte. Sinto como seu eu tivesse reencontrado uma pessoa perdida. Uma pessoa que deixou muita saudade. Por um momento até me esqueço de todos esses sentimentos conflitantes dentro de mim. Mas só por um momento.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? ELE VAI ME MATAR! – O grito de Peter me faz lembrar do que está acontecendo lá embaixo.

Remus Lupin me solta delicadamente como se eu fosse de cristal e caminha na direção do barulho. Eu seguro seu braço e peço para que ele faça silencio.

- O que está havendo lá embaixo? – Ele pergunta baixinho.

- Sirius está brigando com Peter.

- Eu vou lá ver o que está havendo, ok? Fique aqui.

- Não, Remus.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Remus.

Me esgueiro novamente pela parede e vejo Remus descer e encontrar Six e Peter no andar de baixo.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Remus fica entre os dois antes que algum deles resolva apelar para a violência. Me arrepia saber que isso não impedirá que Peter ataque Sirius, ele não se importaria em matar Remus se fosse necessário.

Peter, o que aconteceu com você? O que Tom fez com você para que ficasse tão louco?

- Quem vai te matar? – Sirius pergunta ignorando totalmente a presença de Remus na sala.

- Eu preciso entregar alguma coisa para ele. – Peter diz, sua voz sai tão estranha que nem parece ser dele. - Ele me disse que eu tinha até hoje para encontrá-la. Ele vai me matar.

- Rabicho, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Por que você está segurando a sua varinha, Almofadinhas? Isso só para falar comigo? ME DIGA ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Peter tente se acalmar. Sirius, abaixe essa varinha e me explique o que está havendo.

- Eu ouvi um barulho estranho e vim ver o que tinha acontecido, por isso estou com a minha varinha. Olha, eu vou colocá-la no chão...

Estou bem escondida atrás de uma das estantes na escada, daqui consigo ter uma visão boa do que está acontecendo sem me arriscar muito. Vejo Sirius se abaixar para deixar a varinha no chão e também Peter se aproveitando do momento para erguer sua varinha e lançar um feitiço.

O problema é que ele é muito lerdo e Remus consegue impedi-lo lançando-lhe uma azaração...

- ESTUPEFAÇA

O impacto do feitiço faz com que Peter bata as costas com força na parede. Ele se levanta rapidamente, desnorteado.

- Você me estuporou! – Ele aponta a varinha na direção de Remus.

Sirius pega sua varinha no chão e fica em posição de ataque.

- Rabicho, pare com isso! Você está doido.

- NÃO ESTOU DOIDO! – Peter grita a plenos pulmões. Seus olhos estão arregalados, seu rosto está desfigurado de medo. Ele então lança um feitiço na direção de Remus - PETRIFICUS TOTALIS.

O possuído pelo gato desvia e o feitiço ricocheteia na parede se desfazendo no ar logo em seguida. Esse foi o estopim para o início de uma briga feia entre os três. Me agacho mais e mais em meu esconderijo com medo de algum feitiço perdido bater em mim. Tudo o que eu consigo ver são luzes coloridas voando por todos os lados, também escuto os gritos dos meninos enquanto eles lutam.

- EXPELIARMUS.

- CONFRINGO!

- CONFUNDO.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Fico petrificada com o silencio que invade o ambiente depois de Peter gritar a maldição da morte. Me sinto tonta e com muito frio. Será que ele atingiu alguém?

Meu Deus! Peter, o que você fez?

- CISTEM APERIO – Peter grita e eu escuto a porta bater com força.

- PETER? – Remus o chama.

Remus está vivo! O feitiço não o atingiu.

SIRIUS! SIRIUS NÃO!

- Cara, para onde você vai? – A voz de Sirius faz com que eu pule do meu esconderijo sem me importar com Peter e correr feito uma doida em sua direção.

Tropeço em um dos degraus da escada e caio no chão aos prantos.

Sinto uma mão me erguendo, Sirius me abraça e me segura em seus braços me embalando enquanto eu irrompo em lágrimas.

- Calma Lene, calma. O pior já passou.

- Eu pensei que... – Digo entre soluços. – Pensei que ele tinha te matado ou matado Remus.

- Está tudo bem. Tudo bem.

Remus me entrega um copo de água com açúcar que eu bebo em questão de segundos. Aos poucos vou me acalmando.

É só quando eu paro de soluçar que Sirius me senta em um dos degraus e começa a vasculhar as coisas na sala.

- Você pode me explicar o que exatamente aconteceu aqui? - Remus segura o braço de Sirius o interrompendo.

- É uma longa história, Aluado.

- Eu tenho tempo.

- Mas eu não.

- Sirius! – Eu choro. Não quero mais ninguém brigando na minha frente, não vou agüentar.

- Preciso ver se Rabicho encontrou alguma coisa por aqui, alguma coisa... como ele estava se sentindo quando saiu daqui Lene? Ainda estava desesperado?

- Sim... mas...

- O que?

- Eu estou sentindo que ele está mais calmo...

- O que o Patriarca está fazendo aqui em casa e porque você o chama de Lene?

- Aluado, isso não é hora para esse tipo de perguntas.

- Bom, eu realmente não sei como é que eu vou conseguir ajudar vocês dois sem saber exatamente o que houve.

Sirius bate o pé com força no chão. Ele está tenso e intimidador.

Remus não se move do lugar, mantém os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos estreitos formando duas tirinhas cor de mel no meio do rosto de criança dele. Pelo que eu notei aqui o senhor Lupin pode ser bem teimoso quando ele quer e aparentemente não vai fazer nada enquanto não houver algum tipo de explicação.

- Vou resumir a ópera para você, Aluado – Sirius dá o braço a torcer e então começa sua narração. Ele fala tão rápido que é difícil acompanhá-lo - Eu descobri um jeito de quebrar a maldição e venho trabalhando nisso faz um tempo. Acontece que eu não sabia que Tom Riddle é um charlatão maluco que se aproveita da maldição de alguma forma que eu não descobri direito qual é. Só sei que ele anda mexendo com magia negra e tem uma gangue de bruxos puro sangue que trabalha para ele. Alguns dos bruxos estão dentro dos doze. Peter é um deles, ele foi mandado para cá para me espiar. E se ele descobrir meu plano... Tom Riddle vai matar Lily.

Remus e eu arregalamos os olhos.

- Porque Tom Riddle vai querer matar Lily?

- Por causa da profecia: "_no morrer do sétimo mês, o último filho do Dragão trará o fim ao elo de centenas de anos"_

- E o que isso tem a ver com a Lily? – Eu pergunto com a voz tremula, já suspeitando da resposta que ele vai dar.

Sirius me encara com os olhos cheios de culpa e eu sinto uma pontada em meu peito.

- De acordo com o sangue que eu coletei da Lily enquanto ela dormia outro dia desses, ela está grávida de nove semanas. O bebê deve nascer entre o inicio de agosto e finalzinho de julho porque todos os filhos dos doze nascem prematuros...

Não escuto mais nada.

Por Merlin! Finalmente tudo se encaixa...

Um pouco antes de Sirius sair da mansão andávamos brigando muito porque ele ia quase todos os dias beber no "Caldeirão Furado" que, por algum acaso divino, é conhecido por todos como bar predileto de Alastor Moody, o atual chefe de Lily com o qual eu sei que Sirius vinha trocando muitas cartas.

Briguei com Sirius porque descobri que ele vinha se enrabichando com uma bruxa feiosa que trabalha na imobiliária "Castelo Voador".

Peguei Sirius na cama com a minha mãe. Ele foi estranhamente descuidado quase como se quisesse mesmo que eu o pegasse lá.

Exatamente uma semana depois da mudança dele, descobri que Tom havia liberado a casa ao lado para uma tal de Evans.

Sirius estava bastante envolvido nas atividades da capela de Godrics Hollow ano passado. Ele inclusive deu uma "ajudinha" para a colega de Hogwarts Emmeline Vance conseguindo uma data muito boa para seu casamento.

Sirius é um manipulador sem vergonha! Tudo o que ele tem feito nos últimos meses foi friamente calculado. Tudo!

Ele sabia que a única pessoa que poderia, de alguma forma, desfazer as barreiras que James criou dentro de si para finalmente se entregar a um novo amor era Lily. Ele deve ter boicotado todos os relacionamentos dela nos últimos anos sem que ela percebesse.

E o pior... Lily disse para mim certa vez que ela sempre se esquecia onde tinha colocado a poção anticoncepcional dela.

Que cara de pau! Era ele que estava escondendo!

O melhor de tudo é que Six acabou fazendo tudo isso de um jeito que Riddle não desconfiasse de nada e foi totalmente sem querer, porque ele não fazia idéia de quem Riddle era antes de arquitetar esse plano: Ele namorou com Lily durante o tempo de hogwarts, mas nunca gostou dela de verdade. Fez isso porque estava curioso, queria saber o que James via nela. E além disso, ao invés de ele pedir minha permissão para que Lily morasse na casa ao lado, ele pediu a Tom. Desse jeito ele deixou no ar a idéia de que é ELE quem gosta de Lily e não James.

Sirius não sabe a sorte que teve. Por um triz ele não acaba matando todos nós sem querer.

Se bem que, pelo que ele acabou de nos dizer, Peter pode ter encontrado alguma coisa por aqui... Alguma coisa como...

- Six, você deixou o teste de gravidez da Lily guardado em algum lugar por aqui?

Remus emite um som bizarro de desaprovação.

- Pior do que isso, Lene...

- O que pode ser pior do que isso?

-ALMOFADINHAS! – Escutamos James gritar de algum lugar da casa. Levo um susto tão grande que praticamente pulo do lugar onde estou. Remus me segura.

Sirius faz sinal de silêncio e mais alguma coisa que parece significar que ele quer que nós dois fiquemos aqui enquanto ele vai ver o que James quer. Pelo menos é o que parece.

Obviamente não o obedecemos e esperamos um pouco para ir atrás dele.

Chegamos a tempo de ver Sirius pálido como um vampiro olhando para o chão.

- Pontas, foi você que abriu isso aí? – Ele pergunta a James que está ajoelhado diante de um baú aberto com todo o conteúdo esparramado.

E o conteúdo do baú não é nada bom: Vai desde fotos de Lily na América - abraçado com outros homens, passando por uma lista de nomes dos ex-namorados dela – todos riscados -, uma carta de recomendação dos Clow para a vaga que ela atualmente ocupa no Ministério, o contrato de aluguel dela e por fim todos os anticoncepcionais roupados.

Se Peter viu isso ele sabe de todo o plano de Sirius e está indo agora mesmo contar tudo para Tom Riddle.

Isso faz com que eu sinta todas as minhas entranhas se remexerem querendo sair de mim até que eu não agüente mais e coloque tudo para fora. Então o som ao meu redor fica abafado e tudo começa a girar.

Acho que estou desmaiando.

* * *

_Quando Frank foi expulso da mansão, não sabia para onde ir._

_Para a casa de sua mãe? Seria uma opção, uma opção humilhante. _

_Para a casa de Sirius?_

_Obviamente não podia ir para lá. Não era nenhum segredo o desagrado que o possuído pelo cão sentia por ele. _

_Talvez fosse uma boa idéia ir até a casa de Alice. Talvez não, ele não sabia se os dois ainda estavam juntos e não queria descobrir. Alice vinha o tratando como se fosse um tarado ou maníaco desde o dia em que eles haviam dormido juntos e ele simplesmente não entendia o motivo. Não a havia pressionado e nem sequer tentara tocar nela depois daquela noite._

_Isso o deixava frustrado._

_Mesmo assim, essa era a melhor opção que ele tinha. Ou isso, ou ele teria que ficar em um hotel._

_Foi se sentindo o maior perdedor de todos os tempos que ele bateu na porta da pessoa que ele acreditava ser sua namorada e esperou. Esperou se sentindo tão pequeno quanto uma formiga. _

_Ele não pode fazer nada para ajudar Marlene, nada. _

_Pensar nisso fazia com que uma ardência surgisse em algum ponto atrás de seus olhos e ele tivesse que segurar todas as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Como estaria Marlene agora? _

_- Frank? – Alice estava em seu pijama de ursinhos quando abriu a porta. Seu cabelo negro estava preso de um jeito engraçado que deixava os fios apontando para todos os lados. Ao vê-lo ela imediatamente soltou as madeixas e tentou arrumá-las o máximo possível. _

_Ela parou de tentar se arrumar quando percebeu o estado do rapaz diante de sua porta: Ele estava pálido, com olheiras roxas abaixo dos olhos e parecia estar lutando para não chorar na frente dela._

_Isso fez com que todas suas preocupações a respeito de qualquer coisa sumissem imediatamente._

_- Frank, o que aconteceu?_

_Ela tocou seu rosto gelado e isso foi o suficiente para que ele já não conseguisse mais controlar as lágrimas._

_E ele chorou. _

_Chorou e contou tudo._

* * *

**Oi pessoal!**

**Segue aí mais um capítulo. Estamos chegando no final da história, muita tensão está por vir.**

**O próximo capítulo será no ponto de vista de Lily novamente (até que enfim né?)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews: Marina, Adhara Black e Kait Weasley.**

**Respondendo a algumas das perguntas:**

**1 – Está aí a resposta sobre os planos malucos de Sirius Black. Vocês odeiam ele depois disso?**

**2 – Vixe, não sei onde baixar, eu tenho todos os mangás aqui em casa! Amo demais Fruits Basket, sempre releio!**

**3 – Eu estou tentando fazer a continuação do "até que a morte nos separe", mas não está ficando legal... Assim que eu escrever um capítulo decente eu posto! Juro!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo (que virá mais rápido se eu receber mais reviews – fica a dica ;P)**

**Obs: Desculpem os erros de português.**


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

- Lily, você está bem animadinha hoje não é mesmo? – Tonks ergue uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto eu sorrio largamente para ela.

Estou mesmo com um humor maravilhoso. Tão maravilhoso que desejei um bom dia para todas as pessoas que encontrei no meu caminho até a entrada do meu departamento no Ministério da Magia. E, imagine só, ajudei uma moça perdida a encontrar o lugar que ela procurava.

Se eu fosse Tonks, aproveitaria esse estado de espírito no qual me encontro para me dizer o que ela estava fazendo ontem na casa dos meninos. Eu a vi saindo de lá de madrugada pela janelinha do banheiro, enquanto esperava James sair do estado de choque em que ele se encontrava por ter descoberto que vai ser pai.

James vai um super papai para minha pequena baby Jade. Que bom que ele vai estar presente para me ajudar com o bebê. Sozinha eu não sou capaz de cuidar dessa criança!

Veja bem...

Jade Lilian nem nasceu e já é mal educada, ela fica me fazendo ter enjôos o tempo inteiro. O tempo inteiro. Não consigo comer direito, toda hora eu passo mal.

Tudo bem. Eu estou planejando minha vingança.

Quando ela crescer vou me vingar fazendo-a passar vergonha na frente dos amigos dela. Vou ser dessas mães que fica mostrando fotos da filha bebê peladinha para os pretendentes e obviamente vou contar todo tipo de histórias ridículas. Se prepare Jade. Se prepare.

Sinto uma pontada forte no meu estomago e simplesmente decido ignorá-la. Tenho que mostrar quem manda aqui. Deve-se começar a dar disciplina desde cedo, não é mesmo?

- Viva! – Eu coloco meus braços em volta da cintura de Tonks e a ergo um pouco no ar. Ela dá vários gritinhos histéricos.

Hilário.

- Me coloque no chão, sua louca! Pare com isso!

Ouço algumas risadas e vejo Régulus e Gideon observando a cena toda de suas mesas. Gideon se senta bem perto da gente agora que teoricamente fazemos parte da mesma equipe. Ele tem andado muito amigável ultimamente. Amigável demais para o meu gosto.

Bom, hoje eu estou de bom humor então vou dar uma colher de chá para o pobre coitado.

Mais uma boa ação.

Minha nossa! Que alma caridosa baixou em mim hoje?

Coloco Tonks no chão (a essa altura ela já está roxa até as pontas do cabelo de tanto que gritou) e corro na direção dos meninos abraçando Régulus bem apertado e esmagando as bochechas cor de rosa de Gideon.

Gideon resmunga envergonhado com minha demonstração de afeto e Régulus me abraça de volta todo empolgado.

Já falei que eu amo esse jeitinho fofo de Régulus?

- Gideon! – Dou um tabefe nas costas do meu colega de trabalho. – Não fique encabulado! Nós somos assim: uma equipe calorosa!

Ele obviamente fica mais tímido do que antes e praticamente se esconde embaixo da pilha de papéis que toma conta de sua mesa.

E isso foi o suficiente para me fazer passar a manhã toda alternando entre ir ao banheiro passar mal e jogar aviõezinhos de papel na mesa dele. Não que eu não tenha um monte de coisas para fazer... Só que hoje estou com um humor bom demais para ser desperdiçado com trabalho. Principalmente quando trabalho se resume a pesquisar crimes aleatórios ocorridos nos últimos 15 anos e possíveis ligações desses crimes com "Comensais da Morte".

Quando finalmente chega a hora do almoço Gideon voa para fora do escritório para não acabar tendo que almoçar com a gente. Acho que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco nas brincadeiras com ele hoje. Talvez amanhã eu peça desculpas.

Chegando a nossa mesa habitual encontramos Emmeline olhando para as unhas, visivelmente entediada. Seus olhos se iluminam quando ela nos vê.

- Emme!

- Lily!

Abraçamos-nos e damos pulinhos felizes no meio do refeitório, chamando a atenção de uma boa parte do pessoal. Régulus e Tonks acabam por se juntar a nós formando um abraço coletivo.

- Onde está Alice? – Regis pergunta quando já estamos devidamente sentados e comendo, sua boca cheia de torta de rim.

Nossa é mesmo! Não tinha percebido que Alice não estava aqui hoje.

- Não sei. – Emme parece ter acabado de notar a ausência de Lice também. Ela da uma olhada pelo refeitório procurando nossa amiga. - Não a vi hoje.

- Será que ela passou mal? – Tonks para uma garfada de seu pudim de fígado a meio caminho da boca e nos encara com um quê de curiosidade.

Régis deixa um pedaço da torta dele cair.

- Lógico que não, ela só deve estar atrasada. – Eu tento acalmá-lo e nos poupar da visão nojenta de sua boca arreganhada cheia de comida semi digerida.

- É, mas e se ela passou mal em casa sem ninguém para ajudar ela? – Tonks insiste.

Régulus se remexe em sua cadeira. Ele até mesmo parou te comer.

- Regis, isso não aconteceu, ok? – Faço um feitiço para limpar a boca de Régulus toda suja de torta. - Lice deve ter ido almoçar com alguém do trabalho.

- E se ela tipo, desmaiou no banheiro e bateu a cabeça na privada e está lá estatelada porque ninguém viu?

- Não aconteceu nada! – Digo mais para me tranqüilizar do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ótimo Tonks, você conseguiu dar um jeito de acabar com meu bom humor.

Agora tudo o que eu consigo fazer é ficar imaginando Alice toda sorridente escovando os dentes e então caindo e estatelando a cabeça no chão sem ter nenhuma alma viva para ajudá-la.

Pelo jeito que os outros estão encarando a comida com olhos arregalados acho que devem estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

Em algum momento Tonks se levanta acenando para uma garota de cabelos pretos presos em um coque estranho.

- Eu vou ali perguntar para aquela garota do departamento dela...

O resto do grupo permanece esperando seu retorno com as novidades. Nem cinco minutos se passam e Tonks volta com uma cara nada boa o que me deixa mais aflita. Ela encara o prato dela e mexe nos talheres.

- E aí? – Emme pergunta impaciente.

- Ela não veio trabalhar hoje.

É claro que não veio! Ela não veio porque está toda morta no chão do banheiro da casa dela com um buraco imenso no meio da testa. A MEU DEUS ALICE! Ela ia ter um bebê! Pobrezinha! Pobre Alice!

Levanto-me de supetão e os outros me acompanham.

Não precisei nem dizer qual é o plano: Vamos todos para a casa de Alice é claro.

Enquanto corro pelo ministério em direção as lareiras fico pensando que tipo de providencias devem ser tomadas quando um bruxo morre. Afasto esses pensamentos da minha mente quando aparatamos na frente da casa de Lice e entramos sem nem bater na porta.

- Alice? – Emmeline chama Lice com cuidado quase como se não quisesse acordar os mortos.

Não ouvimos resposta.

Meu Deus! Espero que o cérebro dela ainda esteja dentro da cabeça e que ela não tenha perdido muito sangue.

Corro em direção ao banheiro enquanto os outros a procuram pelos outros cômodos da casa. Revejo em minha mente todos os feitiços de primeiros socorros que aprendi durante meu treinamento de salva vidas quando resolvi trabalhar por dois meses em um parque aquático lá nos Estados Unidos.

A porta está trancada então eu dou um urro e a chuto com força o que, além de ter sido ridículo, foi totalmente não funcional e deixou meu pé dolorido. Um resmungo do meu inconsciente diz: "Você é uma bruxa Lily!" então lanço um feitiço de alomoha e pulo para dentro do banheiro cheio de azulejos fofos da casa de Lice.

E o que eu vi ficará em minha memória para sempre... Não é nada mais, nada menos do que a visão constrangedora de Frank Longbotton sentado na privada, com as calças abaixadas, um livro na mão e uma expressão de intenso desconforto.

- Ah – Sinto meu rosto queimar, devo estar da cor dos meus cabelos. – E aí Frank? Tudo na boa?

Frank coloca a revista em cima da calça tampando suas partes reveladoras.

- Tranqüilo. – Ele responde enquanto eu caminho devagar até a entrada do banheiro.

- Legal, cara! A gente se vê.

Fecho a porta e dou de cara com uma Alice assustada.

Dou um grito de alívio e abraço minha amiga com força.

- Ai, Lice! Você está bem! – Alice fica parada com os olhos arregalados enquanto eu examino sua cabeça. – Não bateu a cabeça nem nada!

- PESSOAL ELA ESTÁ AQUI! - Régulus nos encontra no corredor e imediatamente avisa os outros.

Três segundos depois Emme e Tonks se reúnem a nós e então estamos todos inspecionando nossa amiga. Quando vemos que ela está realmente bem a abraçamos.

- Lily! Tonks, Régulus, Emme... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ela pergunta quase tão sem graça quanto Frank Longbotton sem-calças-no-banheiro-lendo-uma-revistinha.

- Lice, você está bem? – Emme começa a inspecioná-la novamente a procura de algum tipo de arranhão, hematoma ou rachadura gigantesca na testa.

- Ok, pessoal... – Alice da alguns passos para trás, assustada. – Vocês estão um pouco bizarros e por um pouco eu quis dizer MUITO! O que está havendo?

- Você não foi trabalhar hoje!

- A gente pensou que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com você!

- Você passou mal?

- Caiu? Se machucou?

- Não aconteceu nada comigo! Eu estou bem! – Alice dá uma olhada na direção do banheiro deixando bem claro o motivo real de sua ausência no trabalho. Bom, para mim pelo menos, já que os outros não chegaram a ver Frank fazendo o número dois no banheiro de azulejos fofos de Alice.

Puxo Lice pelo braço em direção a sala dela, os outros nos seguindo bem de perto. Sentamos-nos no sofá cheio de almofadas rendadas...

- Achei que vocês tinham dado um tempo. – Digo em voz baixa, não quero que ele me escute.

Emmeline, Régulus e Tonks se sentam perto de nós e prestam atenção na conversa sem entender muito bem do que se trata.

-Nós tínhamos, mas ele apareceu aqui há dois dias chorando. Ele foi expulso da mansão.

-Ah – Régulus pega uma bala de hortelã no pote de cristal que Alice deixa exposto em sua mesinha de centro. – Então é para cá que ele veio!

- Você sabia disso Régulus? – Eu pergunto.

Régulus assente com a cabeça.

- E não disse nada!

Percebo que Alice está bastante incomodada com o assunto. Ela fica o tempo inteiro encarando a porta do banheiro e cruzando os dedos sem parar. Porque será que ela está assim?

Será...

- Você contou pra ele? – Deixo a pergunta escapar.

-Ainda não... – Alice confessa. - Eu meio que ia dizer agora. Então, se vocês puderem ir... Depois nós conversamos sobre tudo isso. Pode ser?

Os outros não queriam sair de jeito nenhum, mas consegui convencê-los. Na verdade, eu os arrastei para fora da casa de Alice. Despedimos-nos com um abraço caloroso.

- Você consegue Lice! – Eu sussurro em seu ouvido e lhe dou um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada, Lily! – Ela agradece com um meio sorriso e fecha a porta.

Antes de aparatarmos na entrada do Ministério escuto a voz curiosa de Frank Longbotton:

- Me contou o que?

Aposto que a reação dele vai ser mais alarmada que a de James.

Chegando de volta na entrada do Departamento de Segurança Bruxa eu noto que Tonks e Régulus estão bastante inquietos olhando para o relógio.

Percebo então que ficamos um bom tempo fora na casa de Alice. Precisamos de alguma desculpa para o caso de Moody perguntar onde estivemos.

Faço sinal para a direção do bebedouro e nos reunimos ali na frente fazendo fila como se fossemos beber uma água.

- Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu! – Sussurro enquanto encho meu copo com água. - Entenderam? Nunca estivemos fora do escritório!

- E onde exatamente a gente estava? - Claro que Tonks sempre precisa de todos os pequenos detalhes.

- No departamento de mistérios, fazendo uma pesquisa. – Respondo ainda em sussurros.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre Tíntalos. – Acabo por dizer a primeira coisa que se passa em minha mente.

- Tíntalos? – Tonks ergue uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- É.

- O que são Tíntalos? – Pergunta Régulus.

- Acabei de inventar.

- Mas Lily, ninguém vai cair nessa!

- Lógico que vão. – Digo com falsa confiança enquanto caminho em direção a entrada do departamento.

- Lily! Vamos levar a maior bronca!

- Calados! Vai dar tudo certo.

Abro a porta do escritório e respiro profundamente tomando coragem para entrar. Ergo minha cabeça e tento caminhar o mais casualmente possível. Olhos para trás e vejo que Tonks e Régulus estão parecendo dois robôs de olhos arregalados. Não está nem um pouco na cara que estávamos fazendo algo de errado, nem um pouco.

"Certo Lily, vai dar tudo certo" – Digo para mim mesma e continuo andando até a minha mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E é claro que quando chego ao meu lugar, lá está Alastor Moody sentado lendo um dos relatórios que estávamos terminando, com um enorme sanduíche jogado na mesa.

Que beleza.

Sinto meus dois companheiros esbarrando em mim e então deslizando para trás como duas crianças assustadas.

- Essa é a versão final do relatório que eu pedi? – Moody pergunta sem tirar os olhos do pedaço de pergaminho que ele está lendo.

- TÍNTALOS! – Régulus grita atrás de mim eu o encaro com a minha melhor expressão de "Cale a boca"

Moody levanta uma sobrancelha indagadora.

- Estavamosotempotodonodeparta mentodemistériospesquisandot intalosparaorelatórioevamosc olocarnorelatório. – Tonks praticamente vomita as palavras com uma voz esganiçada.

Vou matar esses dois.

Meu querido chefe da uma mordida em seu sanduíche nojento, então coloca as mãos na barriga e solta um arroto daqueles antes de se levantar e caminhar em nossa direção com os olhos estreitos.

- Quero esse relatório pronto amanhã na minha mesa! – Ele sussurra sinistramente como se o relatório fosse algum tipo de segredo importante.

O bafo dele é de atum com maionese e molho de tomate e me deixa bastante enjoada. Atum, ECA! Controlo-me ao máximo para não fazer cara de nojo e não passar mal ali na frente dele. Seria bastante embaraçoso se isso acontecesse.

Moody tem andado bastante estranho esses tempos. Ele tem esse olhar meio vidrado, meio maníaco, perambula por aí falando sozinho e come o tempo inteiro. Sem contar nas inúmeras vezes em que ele surpreende as pessoas e grita com elas por estarem distraídas, muito mais do que o normal. Acho que ele está ficando maluco.

Troco olhares significativos com meus colegas de equipe.

- A sim, claro. – Respondo sorridente ao nosso querido chefe. – O relatório vai estar na sua mesa, conforme o combinado.

Prendo a respiração quando ele volta a falar.

- Não se esqueça de colocar essa parte sobre os Tíntalos. Estou curioso.

- Pode deixar senhor.

Moody vai embora com passos de tartaruga. Finalmente volto a respirar e me sento em minha mesa alarmada. Tenho que terminar esse relatório até amanhã e não estamos nem na metade.

Gideon olha para mim de sua mesa com olhos curiosos:

- O que são Tíntalos?

Tonks e Régulus dão uma tossida.

- Você vai descobrir quando o relatório ficar pronto, Gideon. – Respondo rispidamente.

- Xiii, o bom humor foi embora é? – Ele resmunga.

- Desculpe, Gideon. Não precisa chorar por causa disso!

Gideon mostra a língua para mim e volta a trabalhar em alguma coisa.

Quando volto minha atenção para as migalhas de sanduíche que Moody largou na minha mesa, noto que Tonks e Régulus estão rindo da minha cara por algum motivo que eu não sei. Eles parecem muito melhor agora que o chefe foi embora.

- O que foi?

- Gideon tem uma queda por você. – Régulos diz fazendo beicinho e uma voz melosa.

- UHUUUU – Tonks ri.

Os dois começam uma sessão de risos e piadinhas, primeiro baixinho e depois alto o suficiente para que o coitado de Gideon escute.

- Calem a boca! – Eu rosno.

Olha para o lado e vejo as orelhas de Gideon mais vermelhas que o cabelo dele. Claro que ele ouviu. Vou matar esses dois!

Vou matá-los 50 vezes seguidas.

Minha expressão de puro desgosto e meu repentino silêncio faz com que eles percebam que não estou mais de bom humor. Na verdade agora estou muito irritada.

Concentro-me em reler o que fizemos até agora e organizar as idéias para poder concluir o relatório de maneira satisfatória. Percebo, com muita tristeza, que não vamos conseguir terminar isso no horário comercial.

- Precisamos ficar até mais tarde hoje para terminar esse relatório e colocar alguma coisa sobre os Tíntalos nele.

A reação de Tonks e Régulus não é nada boa, conforme eu havia previsto.

- Lily, não existem Tíntalos! – Régulus guincha em pânico. – O que vamos fazer?

- E, além disso, – Tonks aponta para o mural de recados. – Tem aquele lance das horas extras! Já batemos a meta de horas extras do mês e não podemos mais ficar. Moody proibiu! Também não podemos levar nenhum relatório para fora do ministério, ou seremos presos!

Maldita hora em que entrei para essa equipe de caça aos comensais da morte. Por causa de uma medida de segurança cretina, todos os relatórios estão enfeitiçados para que um alarme toque caso eles sejam retirados do departamento. De acordo com Moody isso é uma forma de prevenir que informação seja roubada. Eu chamo isso de paranóia. No mais alto nível.

- Ele não vai ficar sabendo disso! Vamos fingir que fomos embora e quando não tiver ninguém no escritório entramos escondidos.

Os dois trocam olhares assustados.

- Mas e se Moody descobrir?

- Ele não vai descobrir.

Não sei se é por causa dos hormônios da gravidez ou qualquer outra coisa, mas durante todo o resto da tarde eu estive prestes a gritar de ódio dos meus dois colegas de equipe. Tudo o que eles fizeram me irritou profundamente. Talvez seja por que eles têm agido como dois covardes, como eles sempre agem quando Moody está envolvido. Os dois morrem de medo dele.

Gente, Moody é apenas um velho ranzinza com um hálito que me dá náuseas. Não há nada de assustador com ele.

No final do dia enquanto esperamos última pessoa do escritório sair - escondidos no armário de papéis - estou tão nervosa com os dois que já os matei umas 100 vezes em minha mente enquanto disfarço tentando sorrir.

- Lily, você está com esse sorriso sinistro. Não gosto quando você fica assim. – Régulus choraminga.

- Acho que a última pessoa já saiu, foi Gideon! – Tonks afirma, enquanto eu transformo Régulus em uma enorme paçoca e o esfarelo em minha mente.

Nem percebi o tempo passar de tão concentrada que fiquei nesse maldito relatório. Só resolvo olhar no relógio quando meu estomago começa a fazer barulhos. São 21h45 já e eu nem jantei. Sinto o bebê reclamando de fome dentro de mim.

Engraçado isso, Jade está aqui dentro já faz algum tempo (não sei bem quanto), porque não sentia ela antes?

Por falar nisso, acho que o bebê não gostou do nome que James sugeriu. Toda vez que penso em Jade sinto um embrulho característico. Pensando bem, também sentia isso quando pensava em Melanie. Será que esse bebê é um menino?

Não, não. Ela só não gostou desses dois nomes. Só isso. Não é um menino.

Meu estomago se embrulha de tão forma que toda a fome que eu estava sentindo antes é substituída por um enjôo terrível.

Tonks me dá um cutucão no ombro, me tirando de meus devaneios e me distraindo do meu enjôo. Ela aponta para a janela que dá para o corredor e faz sinal de silencio.

Escutamos um barulho de coisas caindo no chão e vemos distante que parece estar se aproximando da entrada do Departamento. "Aposto que é Moody" eu ia dizer a meus companheiros. O que eu não consigo fazer, pois sou imediatamente arrastada para baixo da mesa.

Ótimo, os dois devem estar morrendo de medo de serem pegos pelo chefe.

A porta se abre bem devagar, como se a pessoa que entrou estivesse tomando cuidado para não ser ouvida.

- Eu falei, não falei? – Ouço uma voz conhecida dizer. – Foi só um idiota que se esqueceu de apagar as velas. Não tem ninguém aqui.

Ouço passos e o barulho da porta se fechando.

Bom, não é Moody.

Olho para Tonks e Régulus fazendo sinal para permanecermos escondidos. Estou achando a atitude desse sujeito um tanto suspeita. Os dois concordam.

- Foi combinado que ele deixaria os pergaminhos na mesa cinco para nós. – A voz conhecida fala novamente. De onde eu conheço essa voz?

- Então pegue logo e vamos embora daqui. – Outra pessoa responde rispidamente, pelo timbre da voz deve ser uma mulher. - A reunião começa em poucos minutos.

Ouvimos passos e o barulho de papeis sendo remexidos.

- Onde vai ser mesmo? – Pergunta a pessoa número 1.

- Onde vai ser mesmo? – A mulher imita a pessoa número 1 visivelmente irritada. - Na catedral Saint Paul! Você não presta atenção em nada do que eu digo?

- Se não fosse por mim, não teríamos conseguido esses relatórios todos sobre as buscas que estão fazendo. - A pessoa número 1 resmunga em resposta.

- Ótimo! Então pegue essas porcarias e vamos saindo daqui.

- Não posso sair com eles, estão enfeitiçados. Espere-me fazer as cópias.

- Porque não deixou para fazer isso antes?

- Tinha gente aqui!

Então quer dizer que no final das contas todas essas medidas de segurança de Moody não foram paranóia. Tem mesmo comensais da morte infiltrados no Departamento de Segurança. E o pior é que as medidas de Moody não funcionaram em nada.

- Comensais! Eram comensais! – Régulus enfatiza o óbvio enquanto se arrasta para fora do esconderijo. (Depois que os dois vão embora ainda ficamos um tempo em nosso esconderijo, vai que um deles resolve voltar e nos pega ali.)

- Vamos logo encontrá-los!

Ah, mas agora eles estão agindo como dois corajosos idiotas.

- Não vamos fazer isso! – Eu ordeno. – Vamos chamar alguém e então vamos atrás desses caras.

- Lily, até alguém aparecer eles já se reuniram e já foram embora. Com toda a burocracia que essa missão tem...

- Tonks, pensa bem. – Tento colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca dela – E se algum deles nos descobre na reunião e nos mata? Ninguém vai saber que os comensais estão monitorando nossa operação!

Ela fica em silencio.

- Gente, – Régulus diz - São 22h00 ou nós vamos atrás deles ou abrimos um inquérito para missões especiais, mas temos que tomar essa decisão agora porque em 15 minutos eles vão se reunir.

- Ah Droga, vamos ter que abrir um inquérito para missões especiais.

- Pois é disso que eu estava falando, Lily. O tempo de abrirmos o inquérito é o tempo de a reunião acabar.

- Tudo bem – Eu desisto. – Vamos atrás deles.

Eu sinto um enjôo só de pensar nisso, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer. Os dois estão certos, só o tempo de abrir esse inquérito idiota e a reunião dos comensais já começou e já acabou. Não podemos perder essa oportunidade.

E além do mais, a Catedral Saint Paul é relativamente perto daqui.

Uma pequena pontada no meu útero me diz que o bebê também não gostou nadinha dessa idéia. Coloco a mão no lugar onde eu acho que a pequena Jade ou pequena Mel está e penso "Calma, pequeno grão de areia, nada de ruim vai acontecer, vamos ficar bem".

Do lado de fora está um tempinho nada agradável, é uma típica noite de Janeiro na Inglaterra: Fria e úmida. Meu coração palpita cada vez mais agitado enquanto guio meus companheiros pelas ruas geladas em direção ao local da reunião dos comensais. Meu estomago dá várias voltas. Sinto o bebê flutuando em meu útero de mal humor. Eu sei por que ele está assim: primeiramente é porque ele deveria estar quentinho e confortável deitado na minha cama e não perambulando por aí as 22h00 da noite.

E também deve ser por causa do lance de eu chamá-lo de menina. O dia inteiro eu passei mal ao me referir a ele como Melanie ou Jade Lilian. Suspiro, resignada, vou ter que aceitar que esse bebê é um menino, e um menino bem genioso.

"Eu prometo que não vou comprar vestidos pra você" Penso enquanto ajeito meu cachecol "Agora vá dormir e deixe a mamãe trabalhar". Como um passe de mágica meu mal estar estomacal vai embora deixando apenas o palpitar irregular do meu coração. Vou ter que fazer uma lista de nomes de menino quando chegar em casa hoje.

Chegamos bem próximos a Catedral e eu sinto os pelos da minha nuca eriçados. Odeio Igrejas, principalmente à noite. Há algo muito sinistro sobre elas depois que o sol se põe não sei bem o que é.

Arrasto Tonks e Régulus para um lugar mais reservado para definirmos melhor nosso plano de ação.

- Vamos apenas espionar. – Eu concluo nossa discussão rápida. – Evitar ao máximo sermos pegos e tentar reconhecer o máximo de pessoas possíveis. E se acontecer qualquer coisa nos separamos e fugimos para o ministério para abrir o inquérito. É onde nos encontraremos novamente. Todos de acordo?

Os dois concordam com a cabeça, vejo rugas se formando em suas testas, seus lábios não passam linhas finas. É muito estranho vê-los assim tão sérios.

Respiro fundo o ar gélido de inverno e tento ficar menos nervosa. É praticamente impossível.

- Vamos nessa! – Digo antes de entrarmos nos terrenos da catedral como um bando de ninjas espiões assassinos - Pelo menos é isso o que eu imagino que nós devemos estar.

Eu tomo a dianteira do grupo, minhas mãos tremem e eu tento segurar minha varinha da forma mais firme possível. Tonks vem logo atrás de mim e Régulus é o ultimo sempre atento a nossa dianteira para não sermos surpreendidos pela aparição repentina de algum comensal.

Vamos avançando cautelosamente pela entrada.

Conforme adentramos os territórios da catedral meu coração se aperta em meu peito. Inicialmente o único barulho que conseguíamos escutar é o dos carros passando na rua mais abaixo e o pio de uma coruja empoleirada em uma árvore próxima.

O som dos carros vai ficando cada vez mais longe.

Longe demais.

Não deveria estar tão longe.

Há algo estranho no ar.

O frio se torna mais intenso. Sombras dançam por entre nós me deixando cada vez mais nervosa.

O pio da coruja desaparece em meio a um silêncio nada acolhedor.

Luto contra meu joelho que parece estar querendo se transformar em gelatina. Todos os pelos do meu corpo estão arrepiados, um aviso óbvio de perigo.

Há uma luz fraca mais a frente. Uma luz meio azulada.

Faço sinal para que os outros se abriguem entre a parede e um canteiro de rosas e então continuamos.

Estamos cada vez mais próximos da luz azulada. O silêncio opressor começa a ser substituído pelo ruído baixo de vozes cantando um feitiço antigo. Um feitiço de morte. Os sons da noite se misturam com o feitiço. Estou tremendo tanto que meus dentes rangem, tento controlar, com medo de que os comensais escutem o barulho alto de meus dentes batendo uns nos outros.

Enfim alcançamos a fonte da luz azul. O lugar onde a reunião dos Comensais da Morte está acontecendo. Camuflamos-nos entre as paredes da catedral e um canteiro de onde conseguimos ver tudo da melhor maneira possível.

Há uma fogueira com chamas azuis faiscando pelo céu negro e sem lua. Em volta dela, homens e mulheres dançam algo antigo e assustador. Suas sombras se movem imensas pelo chão. Estão todos usando máscaras e capas negras. Não vamos conseguir identificar ninguém desse jeito.

Meu bebê se remexe assustado dentro de mim e meus instintos mais aguçados me forçam a tomar uma decisão.

Preciso sair desse lugar.

Preciso sair agora.

Olho para trás a fim de dizer aos outros para irmos embora. É quando eu vejo...

Um vulto surgindo alguns metros atrás de nós. Ele caminha silenciosamente, seus pés mal tocam o chão, é como se ele estivesse flutuando na escuridão. Sua capa é negra, tão escura que parece ter absorvido toda luz do mundo deixando apenas um mar de trevas em seu lugar. O rosto está coberto pelo capuz, só posso ver o queixo cinzento e lábios finos e roxos.

Faço um movimento vagaroso com o braço esquerdo puxando Tonks e Régulus mais para dentro da sebe. E ele passa por nós sem nos ver.

Ficamos paralisados observando enquanto o ritual sinistro dos comensais da morte se dissolve assim que ele chega. Os mascarados se ajoelham e o veneram como se ele fosse um Deus.

Está tão frio agora. Meus dedos estão ficando roxos. Passo a mão tremula pelo meu rosto e noto que cristais de gelo se formaram nos meus cílios. Se não formos descobertos e assassinados pelos comensais, com certeza vamos morrer congelados.

O Senhor das Trevas faz um sinal com a mão esquerda ordenando que seus súditos se levantem. Ele abaixa o capuz e eu sufoco um grito de pavor.

O rosto não passa de um eco do que um dia foi um homem, a pele é cinza como de um cadáver em decomposição, há olheiras profundas e negras abaixo dos olhos vermelhos com fendas negras no lugar das pupilas. Eu reconheço por trás daquele rosto transfigurado pela magia negra: Tom Riddle.

O choque é evidente não apenas para mim, mas para Tonks também. E principalmente Régulus. Ele está tão branco que quase consigo confundi-lo com a parede da catedral.

Desde que conheci Tom Riddle, naquele dia em que ele foi até minha casa me intimar para o chá da tarde com Lene, eu senti que havia alguma coisa de muito estranha com esse homem. Só nunca imaginei que ele era Voldemort. Será que ele de alguma forma tem participação na maldição dos Clow?

Não duvido em nada disso, não enquanto o vejo dar seu discurso sobre como os bruxos são a evolução máxima da humanidade e não deveriam viver escondidos e marginalizados enquanto homens sem dom nenhum dominam e destroem toda a Terra. Ele fala sobre como os trouxas poluem e acabam com as matas e rios com seu estilo de vida primitivo, como eles se descartam do lixo de forma inapropriada causando danos irreversíveis ao solo. Como eles irão envenenar a Terra até que não sobre mais nada. E como os bruxos deveriam assumir seu lugar como mais poderosos e dominá-los. Os trouxas devem ser tratados como os animais irracionais que são. Eles são uma praga que deve ser contida e apenas o exército dos Comensais seria capaz de cumprir essa missão.

Seus súditos vibram com seu discurso e riem dos planos que envolvem a morte de centenas de pessoas inocentes como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada.

As palavras de Voldemort me deixam mais e mais angustiada. Sei que vou ouvi-las em meus sonhos por um bom tempo, junto com sua risada que vai ecoar nos meus pensamentos para sempre.

Isso se eu conseguir sair viva daqui.

Já não sinto mais meus pés de tão gelados que eles estão. Mais um pouco e vou acabar perdendo algum dedo, ou a ponta do meu nariz. E Voldemort continua caminhando e falando e rindo, como se o frio não o afetasse em nada. Talvez ele tenha perdido a capacidade de sentir qualquer coisa. Não sei. Pensar nisso me deixa mais assustada do que eu já estou.

Não entendo como foi que ele ficou desse jeito, faz algum tempo desde a última vez em que o vi. Cinco meses talvez. O que será que ele fez?

Deve ter sido algum tipo de magia muito poderosa para causar esse tipo de transformação em seu corpo. Olhando-o assim fico com a impressão de que ele perdeu um grande pedaço da alma dele e tudo o que sobrou do antes belo Tom Riddle foi Voldemort.

Ouço um "crack" muito perto de onde estou e meu coração para quando vejo um homem todo de preto com uma mascara correndo em direção a reunião. Lanço um olhar de desespero para Tonks e Régulus. Será que ele nos viu?

Bom, se nos viu ou não, não acredito que ele terá alguma chance de dizer a seus colegas. Ele não foi nem um pouco bem recebido.

Vejo com horror o grupo lançar repetidas vezes a maldição cruciatus no comensal atrasado.

Como podem fazer uma coisa dessas? Se eles fazem isso com um membro do grupo, imagina o que eles são capazes de fazer com outras pessoas?

O Comensal se contorce no chão e solta gritos de pavor que me deixam angustiada.

Eu quero fazer alguma coisa. Quero ajudá-lo. Mas não me atrevo a sair do meu lugar.

Não posso arriscar minha vida assim - e não só minha, mas a de Tonks, Régulus e do meu grãozinho de areia. O Comensal está apenas sofrendo as conseqüências de uma escolha que ele fez.

Mas deixá-lo ser torturado dessa forma sem fazer nada é...

Sinto-me como...

Como se eu fosse um deles.

Fico me remoendo em meus pensamentos, a varinha na mão, prestes a correr e gritar implorando para que parem. A tortura está tão intensa que a máscara cai no chão e se quebra, se desfaz em vários pedaços. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas quando eu reconheço a figura dilacerada, caída no chão.

Peter.

Tonks me segura firme, me impedindo de correr até lá e tirar meu amigo do meio daquela gente.

Peter. O que você está fazendo com os comensais da morte?

Não é verdade. Ele não pode ser um deles.

Não pode.

Peter não.

Voldemort faz com que os comensais parem de torturar Peter. Ele o joga para o lado como se ele fosse apenas alguma coisa atrapalhando sua passagem. Não consigo mais ouvir o que eles estão falando, minha atenção está focada em Peter.

Preciso tirá-lo de lá.

Ele deve estar passando por algum tipo de problema para ter se juntado a essa gangue. Eu preciso ajudá-lo. Ele vai melhorar, vai desistir dessa vida.

Em algum momento ela me puxa mais para dentro da sebe e eu noto que os comensais estão indo embora vagarosamente. A reunião acabou e eu nem percebi. Não consegui mais prestar atenção em mais nada depois de reconhecer Peter.

Um a um os comensais vão embora, até que resta apenas seu líder.

Tonks continua me segurando, seu aperto cada vez mais firme. Isso é bom, pois inibe meu impulso de correr até Peter para ajudá-lo. Não posso fazer isso ainda. Tudo o que posso fazer é esperar que Voldemort vá embora e o deixe. Infelizmente, acho que isso não vai acontecer. Acho que Voldemort vai matá-lo.

Eu simplesmente não vou conseguir ver isso. Não vou.

Escutamos o último bruxo aparatar. Então vemos Voldemort caminhando até o corpo estirado de Peter.

Meu Deus é agora. É agora que ele vai matá-lo. Isso se ele já não estiver morto.

Voldemort lança um feitiço em Peter. Um feitiço de animação.

Sinto um alívio intenso ao perceber que ele está vivo. Muito machucado, mas vivo.

- Senhor! – Peter arrasta pelo chão até os pés de Voldemort e então os beija.

O lorde das trevas o encara com desprezo, seus olhos vermelhos de cobra tão frios quanto a noite.

- Você teve o que mereceu. – Ele diz. - Eu lhe dei uma ordem e ela não foi cumprida. Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa ou seu castigo será ainda pior.

- Não, meu Lorde. Eu consegui, consegui...

As palavras fracas de Peter trouxeram uma mudança repentina em Voldemort. Seu rosto desfigurado começa a adquirir os traços bonitos de Tom Riddle novamente.

Ele se abaixa ficando na mesma altura de Peter e o chacoalha.

- Onde ela está? – Ele sorri. Sua voz não é mais fria, é ansiosa. - Você a trouxe de volta para mim?

Peter treme diante de seu mestre.

- Não senhor.

Uma expressão sombria se apodera de Tom Riddle, vejo Voldemort retornando. Peter também vê e entra em desespero.

De quem é que eles estão falando?

- Não, meu Lorde, meu senhor, me escute.

- CALE-SE!

Ele vai matar Peter. Ele vai.

Eu aponto minha varinha na direção de Voldemort me preparando para lançar algum feitiço, qualquer feitiço que consiga salvar meu amigo.

Tonks arregala os olhos para mim em pânico. Meu bebê se remexe loucamente dentro de mim. Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar Peter nessa situação.

Estou prestes a sair do meu esconderijo para fazer alguma coisa quando vejo um senhor barbudo em um dos banquinhos perto da entrada da catedral olhando para Tom Riddle com curiosidade.

Era só o que me faltava, um senhorzinho no meio de tudo isso.

Olho para meus colegas de trabalho e aponto para o lugar onde o senhor está. Apenas para me surpreender novamente...

O senhor está segurando uma varinha branca nas mãos enrugadas e lançando um feitiço de desarme em Voldemort.

- Expeliarmus. – Ele diz com a voz calma, seus olhos de um azul claro e brilhante. Os óculos de meia lua refletindo a luz dos postes.

Voldemort o encara visivelmente contrariado.

- Tom, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Sinto-me extremamente aliviada ao reconhecer a figura parada diante de Voldemort recolhendo Peter do chão.

Dumbledore.

Só espero que ele não seja um comensal da morte também.

* * *

_As coisas na mansão tem andado muito estranhas ultimamente. Há três dias Artur não via sinal do Patriarca em lugar nenhum. Nenhum grito, nenhuma risada._

_Isso não era nada comum._

_E agora nem mesmo Tom Riddle, o mordomo que estava sempre perambulando pelos cômodos da imensa casa, saia de seu quarto. _

_Sem contar nas diversas vezes na última semana que Artur vira Mundungus, o possuído pelo macaco, sair com peças antigas da mansão e voltar sem nada. Estava bastante claro que Mundungus estava vendendo essas peças para comprar drogas, ele estava se aproveitando da ausência de Tom Riddle para fazer isso. _

_Artur simplesmente não conseguia assistir àquilo em silêncio, por isso decidiu que iria confrontar Mundungus. _

_Ele só precisava encontrá-lo antes. _

_Não conhecia o macaco muito bem, não se falavam muito. Mas sabia que Mundungus estava quase sempre na cozinha, por isso foi lá o primeiro lugar em que o procurou. _

_Quando abriu as portas brancas do cômodo, percebeu uma movimentação estranha. Vários dos elfos domésticos se posicionaram na frente de uma porta que ele nunca tinha visto ali._

_- Senhor, deseja alguma coisa senhor? – Perguntou um dos Elfos tentando distraí-lo._

_Ele simplesmente o empurrou para o lado e se aproximou da porta. Havia uma escada imensa ali. Algumas tochas iluminavam um corredor com paredes de pedra e um elfo descia as escadas com uma bandeja de comida._

_Para onde aquele elfo estava indo? Tinha alguém ali embaixo?_

_Artur deu um pontapé na Elfa doméstica que tentou impedi-lo de descer e correu escada abaixo. Conforme ele descia percebeu aquele lugar provavelmente era a masmorra onde o possuído pelo gato costumava ficar. Acontece que Remus Lupin já não vivia na mansão. Então quem estava ali embaixo?_

_Ele chegou ao fim das escadas bem a tempo de ver o Elfo doméstico abrir uma porta de ferro grande e grossa onde uma mulher de cabelos longos e loiros se encontrava, acorrentada em uma cama e visivelmente grávida. Ele entrou em estado de choque quando a reconheceu._

_- Meu Deus, Narcisa! – Arthur jogou o elfo no chão e pegou as chaves que ele estava carregando. Então correu para destrancar as correntes de Narcisa. Ela não disse nada, nem se mexeu. Devia estar sobre algum feitiço._

_Quem teria feito uma coisa dessas com uma mulher grávida?_

* * *

**NA: Olá pessoal, como vão todos?**

**Um Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo para todos meus leitores :D**

**Segue aí mais um capítulo de Fruits Basket. Finalmente vocês viram como foi que Lily, Tonks e Régulus foram parar no meio de uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte.**

**O que será que Peter ia dizer ao Lorde das Trevas? Será que ele realmente viu o baú na casa de Sirius?**

**E Dumbledore? Seria ele um Comensal da Morte?**

**Continue lendo e talvez você descubra no próximo capítulo.**

**Muito Obrigada pelas Reviews: Lady Miss Nothing, Kait Weasley, HelloCullenPotter, Maria Mauraders Fernandes. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Vou tentar postar mais rápido. Quero terminar essa história logo para poder me focar em "Até que a morte nos separe" (minha outra fic)**


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

Sirius olha para a pilha de documentos, fotos e vidros de poção espalhados pelo chão e depois para mim. Nunca o havia visto tão nervoso antes. Ele está branco, da cor que as paredes da casa dele teriam se esse lugar fosse limpo.

- Pontas, foi você quem abriu isso aí?

Ele está tão aturdido que parece até mesmo que esse baú é dele e que é ele o maníaco que vem manipulando a vida de Lily há pelo menos um ano.

Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Isso TEM que ser brincadeira

Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Por que esse é o tipo de coisa que Sirius faz: brincadeiras de mal gosto.

Ele não manipularia toda a vida de uma pessoa inocente por puro egoísmo. Para quebrar uma maldição que o aflige. Sirius não faria isso com Lily. Sirius não faria isso comigo.

Esse tipo de traição eu não sou capaz de suportar.

Que Tom Riddle me apunhale pelas costas. Que eu veja seus olhos frios enquanto a vida se esvai de mim. Que Lily prefira outro homem. Que eu a veja se casar com outro, que veja minha filha chamar outro de pai.

Mas isso não.

Meu irmão não.

Sinto meu coração se esfarelando em várias pedaços. Estou prestes a cair no choro ali mesmo.

Porque Sirius?

- Ah não, Sirius! – Ouço uma voz de mulher e vejo logo atrás de Sirius o Patriarca surgir vindo de algum lugar da casa, com Remus ao seu lado.

Meu cérebro está com dificuldades em processar essa cena toda. Não estou conseguindo entender. Nada nesse lugar faz sentido: A bagunça, o baú, a Patriarca e Remus no mesmo lugar.

Isso deve ser um pesadelo.

- Lene! – Sirius me tira do estado de choque quando chama o nome da Patriarca. Ela acaba de vomitar em cima de um montinho de livros.

Me levanto a tempo de segurá-la enquanto ela desmaia.

Isso acaba ligando o modo curandeiro dentro de mim e imediatamente me desligo do que está acontecendo na casa de Sirius. Jogo todos os livros e pergaminhos que estão em cima de uma das escrivaninhas da sala atulhada e a coloco em cima.

Quando apoio a Patriarca na escrivaninha eu percebo sinais de algum tipo de duelo mágico por todo o lugar: móveis queimados, vidros quebrados, buracos no meio das paredes. O que aconteceu aqui?

Tenho que empurrar Sirius para longe da Patriarca, para lhe dar algum espaço para respirar. Ele anda de um lado para o outro chutando qualquer coisa que ele encontra no caminho.

- Eu limpei aquela bagunça ali atrás. – Remus entrega o baú de madeira para Sirius. Ele está com aquela expressão que sempre tinha no rosto quando nós aprontávamos alguma coisa em Hogwarts. – Agora, seria uma boa ideia você queimar esse baú antes que mais alguém veja o que tem dentro. Eu vou ver se encontro Peter em algum lugar, talvez ele tenha ido para a mansão.

Sinto uma veia na minha testa latejando. O estado de entorpecimento está se transformando em raiva acumulada.

Quero arrancar as tripas de Sirius pela garganta enquanto ele grita de dor.

- Não. – Sirius o interrompe. – Você não pode entrar na mansão durante o dia, lembra? É melhor você procurar a Lily e ver se ela está bem. Não traga ela para cá, leve ela para a casa dos Weasley. Eu vou atrás de Peter.

- E o que Peter tem a ver com essa história toda? – Eu me intrometo na conversa, meus dentes estão rangendo, eu estou a ponto de jogar Sirius pela janela quebrada da sala caso ele confirme minha teoria.

Nenhum dos dois diz nada. Nenhum dos dois olha para mim.

- Alguém me diga o que aconteceu aqui e o que aquele baú significa. A GO RA.

- Eu... Eu vou explicar... – Sirius diz.

O problema é que quando ele nem começa a falar e eu já estou explodindo de ódio. Agarro Sirius pelo pescoço e o prenso na parede.

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ SIRIUS BLACK?

Remus passa os braços por baixo dos meus me afastando de Sirius. Estou tão furioso que acabo o jogando com tudo em cima de algum móvel não identificado. O barulho de madeira quebrando e vidro caindo no chão ecoa pela casa. Somente os gritos da Patriarca me impedem de matar Sirius na base da porrada.

- PARE JAMES! PARE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Merda, não consigo desobedecer a Patriarca. Maldição desgraçada.

Ela pula da escrivaninha meio capengando para um lado e me encara com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu imediatamente me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Vá socorrer Remus. – Ela pede.

Eu obedeço.

Enquanto eu tiro Remus dos restos de móveis onde ele está, a Patriarca ajuda Sirius a se levantar.

- Peça desculpas. – Ela ordena.

Fico emburrado.

Não precisava mandar. Eu ia fazer isso mesmo.

- Me desculpe, Aluado. – Me sinto extremamente culpado ao ver o corte sangrando na testa de Remus.

- Tudo bem. – Ele responde amuado, limpando o sangue fresco de seu rosto.

Eu me sento na escrivaninha onde ela estava com as mãos nas têmporas. Preciso me acalmar. Preciso conseguir pensar com clareza.

O que eu faço agora?

Não tenho ninguém com quem contar. Nem meu melhor amigo, meu irmão.

- Você me traiu, Sirius. – Deixo escapar. Não consigo guardar a indignação para mim preciso colocar para fora. – Por que fez isso? Como pode colocar uma pessoa inocente no meio dessa história toda?

Sirius se senta no chão e se encolhe todo com os olhos cinza arregalados e cheios de lágrimas. Vejo o olhar de recriminação que o Patriarca me lança como se EU tivesse feito algo muito errado. Isso me deixa revoltado. Se não fosse por essa maldição de merda eu já teria mandado ela para um lugar nada educado.

- Six, está tudo bem? – Ela afaga o cabelo do traidor com um olhar apaixonado que me deixa simplesmente enojado.

- Está sim. – Ele afasta as mãos dela continuando com seu drama ridículo. - Eu meio que mereço uma surra mesmo. Você não devia tê-lo interrompido. Eu fiz tudo isso. Fiz mesmo. Eu não sabia sobre Tom Riddle. Como eu ia saber que ele era um maluco?

- ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE FAZER O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Eu grito e novamente sou recriminado e podado pela cara feia do Patriarca.

Sirius suspira.

- Eu sei que não.

Remus me distrai do ressentimento que sinto quando simplesmente pega sua capa e abre a porta teatralmente.

- Mas o que?

- Estou indo para o ministério procurar Lily! – Ele diz rispidamente mais para a porta do que para qualquer um de nós. - Se resolvam aí.

- Ele está mesmo bravo porque você o jogou na mobília. – O Patriarca responde o imenso ponto de interrogação que se formou na minha testa. E ela usou aquele tom de voz, aquele provocador. Ela deve estar feliz com meu remorso.

Desgraçada.

Ótimo. Agora sou eu o vilão dessa história toda. Eu. E não o cachorro manipulador sem vergonha que está caído no chão com o nariz vermelho e ranhento, cheio de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto feito uma criança de castigo. Nem parece que ele é um homem de 24 anos. Um homem de 24 anos que fez da vida da mulher que eu amo um joguinho qualquer, um passatempo, como se os sentimentos dela nada importassem.

- _A primeira lembrança que eu tenho é relacionada a maldição, mesmo que eu só tenha percebido isso anos depois. – _Sirius começa a falar encarando a parede. Não quero escutar o que ele diz, mas sou forçado a fazê-lo. Não posso desobedecer as ordens do Patriarca._ - Nós dois estávamos entediados em uma sala cheia de pessoas vestidas de preto. No meio da sala tinha um caixão enorme e negro, um homem de olhos cor de âmbar não saia do lado do caixão de jeito nenhum. Tom Riddle o cercava como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Havia no cantinho da sala um menino todo esfarrapado. Ele estava quietinho ali, quieto demais para uma criança da mesma idade que a gente. O homem só saiu de perto daquele caixão para bater no garoto, mas bater mesmo. Ele estava quase estrangulando o menino e ninguém fazia nada. Foi aí que Tom Riddle interferiu. Tirou o menino de lá e o levou conosco de volta para a mansão. Eu pensei comigo mesmo: "Oba, mais uma pessoa para brincar com a gente". _

_Mas o menino nunca pode brincar com a gente. _

_Tom nos disse que o menino tinha ido morar com uma tia na Espanha. Era mentira. _

_Você nem duvidou do que ele disse. Eu duvidei por um tempo, mas depois me esqueci._

_Fiquei distraído quando finalmente notei que não éramos os únicos naquela mansão. _

_Não sei se você se lembra do dia em que esbarramos com Narcisa a primeira vez e descobrimos que ela morava ali há anos e nunca a tínhamos visto. Eu simplesmente não entendia porque as coisas eram desse jeito. Viver sob o mesmo teto de um monte de gente que eu nunca via._

_Sempre achei isso estranho. E você nunca questionou. _

_Nenhum dos outros questionou._

_Só eu._

_Também tinha o Patriarca, aquela história de ninar que Tom Riddle nos contava. O conto do ser encantado que guiava nossas vidas. _

_Você me disse que a tinha visto quando ela era apenas uma bebe. Que Tom Riddle tinha deixado você pega-la em seus braços e que não havia no mundo um sentimento tão bom quanto aquele que se tinha ao vê-la sorrindo._

_Eu não me importava em nada com isso._

_E todos os outros se importavam._

_Todos os outros faziam tudo em nome do Patriarca. _

_Menos eu._

_Já a tinha visto algumas vezes fugindo de Bellatrix pelos jardins da mansão. Nunca tinha sentido nada demais por ela. _

_E no ano novo do meu oitavo aniversário estávamos todos reunidos para o grande momento em que o Patriarca saia de deus aposentos e nos abençoava. Naquele dia eu vi a adoração cega nos olhos de todos os outros possuídos. _

_Também foi naquele dia que eu percebi que não era como os outros._

_Com o tempo as coisas só foram piorando._

_Eu me sentia preso naquela mansão. Queria me libertar daquilo tudo e ao mesmo tempo eu queria entender o que havia de errado comigo. Eu queria ser como todo mundo._

_Aí eu resolvi falar com a única pessoa que poderia me dar alguma resposta: A Patriarca._

_E ela também não sabia qual era o problema comigo. _

_Até aí eu já estava irritado. E tudo piorou porque eu finalmente consegui sentir alguma coisa em relação a Patriarca: A infelicidade dela me deixou desnorteado. _

_Porque ela era assim tão triste?_

_Não era só ela. Todos eram infelizes. Todos eram presos._

_Foi assim que cheguei a conclusão de que se a maldição acabasse, todos seriam livres para fazer o que quisessem e todos seriam felizes._

_Por isso eu afirmo com toda a certeza que dediquei o resto da minha vida a duas coisas: Fazer a Patriarca o menos infeliz possível e dar um jeito de acabar com a maldição._

_Só que eu não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo. _

_Passei anos e anos pesquisando e não encontrei nada que se parecesse com o nosso caso. Não existe nada desse tipo em lugar nenhum do mundo. Procurei em todos os livros de magia possíveis e nada. _

_Eu já tinha desistido naquele dia, no dia em que fui fazer uma visita a Remus no quarto dele lá embaixo e me perdi no meio das passagens secretas. Foi aí que acabei indo parar em uma sala estranha, lá tinha algumas jóias antigas, acho alguns dos tesouros antigos da mansão, sei lá. Era um anel, um colar, uma tiara e tinha um diário também. _

_Eu abri o diário, mas não tinha coisa nenhuma escrita. Ou seja, nada do que tinha ali me importava. Dei meia volta e fui saindo da sala, mal humorado. _

_Acabei esbarrando em alguma coisa que caiu e uma voz gritou alto nos meus ouvidos. Inicialmente eu não consegui prestar atenção no que ela dizia, porque ela falava muito alto, entretanto consegui pegar um pedaço: _

"_no morrer do sétimo mês, o último filho do Dragão trará o fim ao elo de centenas de anos". _

_No mesmo instante eu soube do que se tratava: era uma profecia sobre o fim da maldição. E eu percebi que quebrá-la poderia ser bem mais fácil do que eu pensava. Não ia exigir nenhum conhecimento super profundo em magia. _

_Ninguém iria ter que se sacrificar. _

_Ia ser moleza. _

_E o melhor: eu teria a melhor das desculpas para me meter na sua vida amorosa e te fazer sair daquela depressão em que você se encontrava desde o lance da Emmeline. _

_O problema é que você não colaborava de jeito nenhum, não queria sair, nem olhava na cara das garotas que eu tentava te apresentar. _

_Nada. _

_Foi em um dos dias que eu tentei de qualquer jeito fazer você vestir uma roupa decente pra gente ir no Três Vassouras que eu vi ali no meio do seu armário aquele anel idiota que você sempre tentava entregar para a Evans. Aí foi que eu percebi que se a Evans não conseguisse te desencalhar, ninguém no mundo conseguiria. _

_Eu peguei o anel e o usei para fazer uma magia de rastreamento para descobrir onde exatamente ela tinha ido parar, depois disso só precisei traçar um plano que fizesse com que vocês ficassem juntos bem a tempo de ela engravidar na época certa para o bebê nascer no final de Julho. _

_Só que Lily estava bem feliz lá nos Estados Unidos, não tinha desculpa nenhuma para voltar. Eu tive que boicotar os namoros dela. _

_Mesmo assim ela não queria voltar. E eu bem sei porque: Ela não queria te ver. Foi por isso que ela foi embora, por sua causa. _

_Resumindo: a coisa toda não ia ser tão fácil quanto eu imaginei. _

_Tive que arquitetar o melhor plano da minha vida, minha obra prima. Pensei em alguns motivos que a fariam voltar:_

_Um emprego, o casamento de uma das melhores amigas e alguém que precisasse de ajuda._

_Lily tem esse extinto materno dentro dela. Ela gosta de acolher pessoas e cuidar delas. Se eu me fizesse de pobre coitado faminto, ela não iria resistir. E depois com a maldição, fingindo sofrer e tudo mais. Colocando o Remus no meio disso tudo. Ela ia ficar doida quando visse o pobre Remus Lupin sofrendo. Ia ter que cuidar de todos nós. Eu sabia disso..."_

Trinco meus dentes, revoltado. Sirius é mesmo um FDP manipulador.

"_...Bom, assim eu dei um jeito de manipular a data do casamento de Emmeline. Puxei o saco daquele maluco do Alastor Moody por meses até que finalmente consegui um emprego para ela aqui e dei um jeito de surrupiar o contrato de aluguel dela e falsificar outro para que ela fosse morar naquela casa caindo aos pedaços aqui do lado. _

_Depois eu devolvi o anel nas suas coisas e coloquei uma magia para ele aparecer exatamente no mesmo dia em que Lily tinha voltado para a Inglaterra. Fiquei colocando na sua cabeça a psicologia reversa do não vá para o casamento, será uma tortura. Deixei sua capa da invisibilidade bem a mostra no dia para você ir até a catedral. E depois da cerimônia inventei que tinha umas coisas esquecidas lá dentro da igreja e fiz Lily ir até lá pegar. Porque eu sabia que você iria estar lá choramingando..."_

Sirius Black, seu cretino manipulador. Frio e calculista. Tudo, ele simplesmente pensou em tudo.

"_...E fui fazendo as coisas desse jeito. Estava tudo dando certo. Vocês estavam juntos e felizes. Eu nunca tinha te visto tão bem. Teria dado tudo certo se não... se não fosse pelo Tom Riddle. De início eu só pensei que ele andava se metendo com as artes das trevas. Então não me importei. O que ele faz da vida não é da minha conta. Narcisa me alertou sobre algumas coisas e eu fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha. Quando eu descobri o que ele é na verdade..."_

- Lily já estava grávida. – A Patriarca termina a narração para Sirius com a voz sombria.

Todos ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Tudo o que eu consigo escutar é o TIC TAC constante do relógio de parede que está caído no chão perto do pé esquerdo de Sirius. Também ouço meus dentes trincando e vários dos muitos objetos caídos no chão quicando sem parar.

Estou tão furioso que não consigo controlar minha magia.

Essa história toda de Sirius. O modo como ele conduziu tudo friamente. Como ele pode fazer isso? Mesmo que Tom Riddle não estivesse no meio dessa equação toda. Ele não tinha o direito de manipular a vida das pessoas desse jeito.

Lily estava feliz nos Estados Unidos.

E se um daqueles namorados dela fosse alguém de quem ela realmente gostasse? Alguém melhor do que eu? Alguém que a fizesse feliz?

Ele tirou isso dela. Sem nem pensar duas vezes.

E não foi só isso. Ele simplesmente acabou com nossa amizade. Não sei se vou conseguir perdoá-lo por isso. Com ou sem danos a Lily... Jamais confiarei nele novamente.

Eu sei que mesmo que eu o soque até seu rosto ficar deformado, minha raiva não vai passar. Eu não vou esquecer. Nunca vou me esquecer disso que ele fez.

O TIC TAC do relógio me deixa irritado e eu acabo o explodindo sem querer. Em seu último suspiro ele apontava os ponteiros informando as horas: meio dia.

Perdi completamente a noção do tempo. Toda essa confusão...

Sirius tosse e se levanta sem tirar os olhos do relógio destruído. Ele dá um beijo na testa do Patriarca e nos avisa que vai até a mansão escondido saber onde está Peter. Isso me lembra que tem coisas ainda não explicadas nisso tudo...

- O que Peter tem a ver com isso?

- Ele é um dos lacaios de Tom Riddle. – Sirius diz com cara de nojo. – Foi ele quem nos atacou essa madrugada. Eu acho que ele viu o baú com todas as coisas. Tenho que impedi-lo de encontrar o "Poderoso Chefão".

- Vou junto! - Me levanto tão rápido que sinto minha cabeça girar e perco o equilíbrio. Preciso me segurar na escrivaninha para não cair estatelado no chão.

- Não. – Sirius me responde com um tom autoritário em sua voz que me deixa furioso.

- Como é?

O Patriarca se levanta também e me segura pelos ombros.

- Você está muito nervoso, James. – Ela me diz, e já sei que vai ordenar que eu fique nessa casa idiota enquanto meus "amigos" vão atrás da minha mulher grávida. – E eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha.

Imediatamente me sinto na obrigação de ficar trancafiado aqui com o Patriarca.

Se tudo não fosse tão complicado, eu estaria muito satisfeito em saber que minha bebê seria responsável pelo fim de todo esse tormento. Que o nascimento da minha pequena Jade Lilian me deixaria livre para me casar com a mulher da minha vida e constituir a família grande que eu sempre sonhei.

Mas as coisas nunca são fáceis para mim. Nunca.

Eu deveria estar acostumado com isso.

Vários papéis e objetos jogados no chão tremem depois que a porta se fecha.

Preciso me controlar ou vou explodir a casa.

Sinto os imensos olhos castanhos cor de chocolate do Patriarca vidrados em mim. Seus cílios gigantescos balançando enquanto ela pisca sem parar. Eu a ignoro.

Não estou com vontade de conversar com ninguém.

Enquanto eu tento de todas as maneiras possíveis ignorar o Patriarca, cada vez mais impaciente e mais dedicado a chamar minha atenção, me lembro das palavras de Severus no dia em que ele me revelou a verdade sobre Riddle...

"_O mesmo poder que Tom Riddle tem sobre Marlene MacKinnon. Ele a tirou dos pais logo que a menina nasceu. A encontrou em uma casinha aos pedaços no interior. Pagou para tê-la em seus braços. Fazia anos que ele procurava por ela. A criou como filha, mas não é como filha que ele a vê. Só Merlin sabe as coisas que aquele homem faz com ela."_

Eu olho para ela. A garota pequena de cabelos curtos e olhos grandes e extremamente expressivos, tão graciosa, tão indefesa.

Uma onda de ódio toma conta de mim.

Ódio de Riddle. Como ele pode se aproveitar de uma coisinha como Marlene?

Ela percebe minha mudança extrema de humor e seus olhos me fitam com curiosidade. Ela pisca duas vezes para mim, como quem exige uma explicação.

Não tenho certeza do nível de danos que Riddle causou a ela. Mas preciso saber. Preciso perguntar a ela se...

- Marlene – Resolvi usar seu primeiro nome, talvez isso faça com que a pergunta horrível que eu estou prestes a fazer doa menos. Tanto nela quanto em mim. - O que Tom Riddle fez com você?

De repente, todos os sinais de curiosidade desaparecem de seu rosto delicado. Ela respira profundamente enquanto observa as paredes carcomidas da casa de Sirius.

A falta de respostas é a prova de que minhas suspeitas estavam corretas.

Não sei exatamente como me sinto em relação a isso. Acho que estou tão entorpecido com os últimos acontecimentos em minha vida que não tenho mais espaço para nenhuma reação.

- O que mais me doeu até hoje. – Ela começa a falar para as paredes. Acho que não está com coragem de me encarar. - O que me corrói por dentro e me persegue em meus sonhos. São as coisas que ele me obriga a fazer com vocês. É o que ele me forçou a fazer com você naquele dia em que veio me pedir permissão para se casar com Emmeline. A dor de Molly quando tirei os filhos dela. A dor de Remus crescendo preso naquela masmorra. Isso é pior do que a dor física que ele me causou. Eu fico louca, James. Eu sinto muito.

- A culpa não é sua, Marlene.

- Pode não ter sido minha vontade, James. Mas foram meus atos que causaram toda aquela dor. E eu senti tudo aquilo. Tão intensamente. Sinto até hoje. Eu não me importaria se ele quebrasse todos os meus ossos bem devagar, ou se ele me espetasse com um milhão de agulhas. Não me doeria tanto quanto me dói lembrar o que fiz com você. O que fiz com a menina Emmeline. Ela não merecia aquilo, James.

Quero abrir a porta dessa casa. Quero sair correndo daqui. Correndo e gritando.

Quero matar Tom Riddle.

Por todo o mal que ele causou e causa em todos nós. Mas principalmente no Patriarca.

- Sirius não agiu por mal James. Ele está com o coração pesado. Ele é capaz de morrer para salvar Lily. A culpa está corroendo ele por dentro. Entenda isso, por favor. Ele ama você. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer com você quando estava deprimido. Pensou que Lily seria capaz de curar seu coração e a acabar com a maldição também. Ele está tão abalado com tudo o que Tom Riddle fez quanto você. E ele não sabe nem metade das coisas que Riddle fez comigo.

E é claro que apesar de tudo o que ela passou... ao invés de se importar com os próprios problemas, que eu acredito não serem poucos, ela vai se importar com o idiota do Sirius.

Algo queima dentro de mim. Eu sei o que é: Ciúmes.

Eu queria que ela se importasse comigo do mesmo jeito que se importa com ele.

Não devo pensar assim, eu tenho Lily. Sei que minha ruivinha se preocupa comigo dessa maneira. Eu a amo, ela é tudo para mim.

Mas a maldição continua me prendendo ao Patriarca. Me deixando agoniado com sua tristeza, me deixando consumido pelo ciúmes e inveja que sinto pelo seu relacionamento com Sirius. E não me deixando esquecer do que Tom Riddle fez a ela.

- Marlene, Tom Riddle... tocou você?

Eu insisto na pergunta não respondida. Preciso que ela confirme minhas suspeitas, para que eu possa lidar melhor com o que eu preciso dizer a ela.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Ela continua fugindo da resposta que eu preciso ouvir. Não a culpo, não deve ser fácil lidar com uma coisa como essas.

- Marlene, você provavelmente está grávida.

Ela dá um meio sorriso como se já desconfiasse disso há algum tempo.

- É do Sirius. – Ela sorri agora abertamente.

Eu nunca havia visto o Patriarca sorrir. Ela parece bastante satisfeita consigo mesma.

Isso me deixa feliz. Vê-la sorrindo apesar de tudo o que ela passou, me faz pensar em como uma pessoa tão pequenina pode ser tão forte.

Imediatamente me pergunto se Sirius sabe disso tudo. Imagino que não. Se ele soubesse não teria saído daqui para ir até a mansão e me largado sozinho com ela.

- Você já falou com ele sobre isso?

- Não. Ele não está nem um pouco preparado para uma coisa como essas.

- Você também não.

- Eu sou mais forte do que ele.

- Marlene.

Uma forma prateada entra pela janela interrompendo nossa discussão. Seria isso um... Gato? Não consigo identificar que animal é. Quando ele começa a falar eu reconheço a voz.

É o Patrono de Remus.

- Lily não estava no Ministério.

Sinto minhas entranhas se transformando em gelatina. Onde está Lily?

- Algumas pessoas me disseram que a viram correndo que nem louca com Emmeline, Régulus e Dora em direção as lareiras. Vou ver se a encontro no apartamento de Dora.

O Patrono se dissolve em nuvens enquanto eu tento me acalmar. Será que Sirius encontrou Peter na mansão?

E como se ele estivesse ouvindo meus pensamentos, escuto sua voz sair do espelho que usamos para nos comunicar.

- James.

Tiro o espelho do bolso e vejo o rosto dele refletido no vidro.

- Sirius.

- Remus encontrou Lily?

- Não.

- Merda.

Não permiti que a Patriarca visse a imagem de Sirius no espelho, era iria surtar. Ele está com um corte imenso no rosto. Deve ter encontrado Peter.

- Encontrou Peter?

- Sim, o miserável fugiu.

- Droga.

- Vou procurar por ele pelas passagens secretadas.

- Ok.

Os minutos se arrastam e se transformam em horas enquanto eu espero alguma resposta de Sirius ou de Remus. Marlene está tão ansiosa quanto eu. Tentamos conversar sobre coisas banais para matar o tempo, mas não conseguimos nos distrair do que está acontecendo.

Todo o tipo de cena envolvendo Lily e Riddle se encontrando se passa pela minha mente.

É Sirius o primeiro a dar um sinal de vida.

- Eu vi Riddle perambulando pela mansão agora a pouco. Peter não está aqui. Eu consegui afugentá-lo. Os dois não se encontraram.

- Fique de olho em Riddle.

- Vou ficar.

- Não deixe que ele o veja. – Marlene grita atrás de mim.

- É claro que não vou deixar.

Meia hora depois ouço uma voz me chamando no espelho novamente. Não é Sirius. É Severus:

- Seu amigo cão consegue ser mais imbecil do que você. – Ele diz rispidamente.

Eu não discordo.

- Vou manda-lo de volta para casa. Eu fico de olho em Riddle. Peter não vai voltar.

Ouço Sirius resmungando alguma coisa no fundo.

A cabeça de Remus surgindo na lareira tira minha atenção do espelho.

- Não tem ninguém no apartamento de Dora. Vou para a casa de Alice. Você sabe me dizer onde fica?

- Não faço a menor idéia.

- Eu sei onde fica. – Sirius grita no espelho.

- Ótimo, volte pra casa então.

- Ok.

- Deixe o espelho com Severus.

Sirius não responde. A imagem do espelho desaparece. Assim como a cabeça de Remus na lareira.

Alguns instantes depois, os dois aparecem na porta da casa.

- Sirius, você e eu vamos para a casa da Alice. Remus, fique aqui com a Patriarca. Severus ainda está na mansão de olho em Riddle. Fique com esse espelho para se comunicar com ele. Me mande um patrono caso Lily volte para casa.

- Certo.

Dou apenas alguns minutos para o Patriarca abraçar Sirius. Remus e eu olhamos fixamente para o teto enquanto os dois se beijam apaixonadamente.

Ela pede para que nós dois tomemos cuidado e Remus fecha a porta da casa.

O sol se põe e a noite fria de inverno nasce lá fora. Espero que Lily esteja na casa de Alice.

Cruzo meus dedos fazendo esse pedido em minha mente. Ela vai estar lá tomando um chá tranquilamente, segura e feliz. Nada de ruim terá acontecido com ela.

- Pontas, me escute...

- Não agora, Sirius. Aparate na casa de Alice.

- Ok.

Bato na porta três vezes até alguém finalmente atender a porta. É Alice. Ela fica surpresa em me ver ali, mas dessa vez há algo de diferente na forma como ela me encara. Não há mais o medo e a desconfiança que havia antes.

Isso só pode significar uma coisa: Ela sabe.

Não sei se isso me deixa aliviado ou mais preocupado. Não gostaria de envolver mais uma pessoa inocente no meio dessa confusão.

- Boa tarde, Alice. – Eu a cumprimento educadamente.

- Boa tarde, James. – Ela responde. E, para minha surpresa, me abraça.

Eu instantaneamente me transformo em um enorme dragão. Minhas roupas se rasgam todas. Que ótimo. Era exatamente disso que eu estava precisando.

Espero algum tempo até conseguir voltar a minha forma humana e Alice me oferece um conjunto de roupas novas. Sirius, obviamente, perguntou de forma maliciosa porque ela tinha roupas masculinas em casa. A resposta veio sob a forma de um Frank Longbotton curioso surgindo na sala.

Não quero contar a eles o que está acontecendo... Já tem pessoas demais sabendo da profecia. No final não precisamos explicar nada, Frank deduz que viemos ver onde ele estava.

- Está tudo bem com Marlene então? – Frank fica totalmente aliviado ao saber que o Patriarca está bem.

Mas Sirius é de longe o mais aliviado da casa. Depois que Frank nos confessou não sofrer mais da maldição e apenas ter permanecido na mansão para cuidar de Marlene, pois a tem como uma IRMÃ, Sirius passou a trata-lo com muito mais dignidade do que antes. Ele deixou de ser um monte de lixo fedorento e passou a ser uma pessoa.

- Sim, ela está bem. – Eu respondo a sua pergunta. Olho pela janela e vejo as estrelas brilhando no céu. Não recebemos nenhuma visita de Patrono nenhum, isso quer dizer que Lily ainda não voltou para casa. – Escutem, vocês viram Lily hoje?

Frank fica completamente vermelho e começa a tossir quando eu faço essa pergunta. Antes que eu pergunte o que houve, Alice me responde...

- Sim, ela e o pessoal apareceram aqui na hora do almoço. Ficaram por algum tempo, mas logo foram embora. Não é Frank?

- É.

- Porque? Há algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. Só não a encontrei no ministério na hora do almoço.

- Bem que Lily me disse que você é extra preocupado. A essa hora ela deve estar em casa, já.

-Que horas são?

- São 19h30.

- Nossa! Nós vamos embora então.

Saímos da casa de Alice. Chegando de volta à casa de Sirius eu fico maluco de preocupação. Lily ainda não voltou, mas mandou uma carta avisando que ia fazer hora extra.

Que dia para fazer hora extra!

Minha vontade é ir até lá busca-la a força.

As pessoas desistem de falar comigo e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem quando eu explodo uma janela sem querer.

Tento me distrair enquanto espero minha ruiva voltar para casa. Não consigo.

Falo uma ou duas vezes com Severus pelo espelho, a situação na mansão ainda é a mesma: Nada de Peter. Sirius resmunga toda vez que escuta a voz do possuído pela cobra. Pelo imenso roxo no olho direito dele, acho que também levou uma surra de Snape.

Bem feito.

Não tem mais nenhum relógio na casa. Eu joguei todos para fora quando o barulho deles começou a me irritar. Foi uma coisa muito estúpida de se fazer. Agora não sei mais que horas são. Só sei que está tarde.

E Lily ainda não voltou para casa.

Tento falar com Severus pelo espelho novamente e não consigo. Eu insisto sem parar mas nada de ele me atender.

Entro na cozinha de Lily onde Remus, Marlene e Sirius estão bebendo chá e conversando baixinho.

- Severus não está respondendo o espelho. – Finjo que não percebi que a conversa se dissipou assim que eu entrei.

- É claro que não. – Sirius dá de ombros. - Porque você confia nesse cara?

- Eu confiava em você... e olha o que você fez.

Ninguém diz nada. Eu então vejo um relógio funcionando...

- SÃO 22H15! ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Vamos ao ministério dar uma olhada por lá. – Sirius sugere, amuado.

Eu pego meu casaco e abro a porta dos fundos com Sirius em meu encalço.

- Eu fico aqui com a Marlene. – Remus se prontifica.

Sirius olha para ele desconfiado, principalmente depois da festa que Marlene faz quando Remus diz isso. Eu o puxo e o obrigo a ir comigo. Se eu chegar sozinho no ministério vou fazer um escândalo e Lily vai me matar. Melhor levar esse idiota junto.

O lugar está completamente vazio. Corremos até o Departamento de Segurança Bruxa e lá também não há ninguém. Apesar de as luzes estarem acesas.

Começo a suar frio. Onde está Lily?

Fico pior ainda ao ver Sirius parado e branco, do mesmo jeito que estava essa manhã quando viu o baú arreganhado no chão da casa dele. Sigo a direção de seus olhos e vejo um pergaminho em cima da mesa de madeira maciça de Alastor Moody.

É um recado, escrito com a caligrafia cheia de frufrus de Lily

"Catedral Saint Poul as 22h00. Reunião dos comensais. Cuidaremos das burocracias depois"

A expressão de Sirius me assusta. Ele parece saber mais sobre esse caso que Lily vem investigando do que eu. Ela nunca me conta nada sobre o trabalho dela...

- Os comensais... – Ele me encara com seus olhos cinza esbugalhados. – Eles são os responsáveis por aquele ataque terrorista contra os trouxas, aquele na estação de trem.

Meu peito se contrai. O ar parece não estar mais entrando em meus pulmões.

Lily grávida, no ar gelado, sem ter se alimentado direito já me deixa maluco. Ela estar espionando uma reunião de terroristas me deixa pior ainda.

- Eles são os seguidores de Voldemort. – Sirius continua falando mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Não sei quem é esse Voldemort, mas a menção do nome me dá arrepios.

A menção desse nome ligada a alguma coisa que minha mulher está fazendo me deixa desesperado.

Ele percebe que não entendo direito do que ele está falando. E então acrescenta as palavras que me levam a uma crise de pânico sem fim...

- Esse é o nome de guerra de Tom Riddle.

- Onde fica essa catedral maldita?

- Fica em algum lugar aqui perto eu acho.

- Vamos para lá!

Corremos pelo ministério até o departamento de assuntos trouxas e lá encontramos um mapa da Londres trouxa. Encontro rapidamente essa catedral.

Merlin! Que nada de ruim tenha acontecido com Lily.

- Eu conheço esse lugar aqui perto. Podemos sair pelas lareiras e aparatar ali. De lá devem ser 3 minutos correndo até a catedral.

-Vamos.

Sirius e eu disparamos até as lareiras e assim que chegamos do lado de fora ele agarra meu braço para aparatarmos o mais próximo possível da Catedral.

Parece uma igreja trouxa comum. Dessas construídas a tempos atrás. Não me importo em nada com a arquitetura deles. Está sempre mudando.

Decidimos entrar o mais silenciosamente possível tomando cuidado para não sermos vistos. Ou seja, entrar pelos fundos da Catedral. Pulamos um muro como dois bandidos. Sirius começou a tirar as roupas assim que caiu no chão.

É muito mais fácil de espionar na forma animal. Claro, isso se seu animal é um cão ou uma lagartixa... Não no meu caso. Não se você é o dragão.

Mas desde que eu tenho quinze anos, quando seguir Remus até a casa dos gritos passou a se tornar algo muito complicado para mim - Porque um dragão adulto não é nada pequeno e nem discreto - eu venho trabalhando em uma teoria: pensei que talvez eu pudesse me transformar em qualquer espécie de dragão que eu quisesse, só seria preciso muito mais concentração do que o normal. Deixei essa teoria de lado por anos, mas depois que Lily transformou a casinha caindo aos pedaços na "casa dos gritos II" eu voltei a treinar.

E devo admitir que avancei bastante nisso. Da última vez me transformei em um dragão chinês ao invés do Rabo Córneo Húngaro de sempre.

Hoje eu decidi testar essa raça de dragão que eu tenho pesquisado, chama-se Fúria da Noite. É uma raça há muito tempo extinta. Viveu na época dos Vikings.

São ótimos para missões como essa: pequenos, ágeis e negros. Se misturavam com as sombras da noite para assaltar as criações de ovelhas.

Com muito esforço e concentração, sempre tendo em mente que qualquer erro iria nos deixar visíveis para os comensais que se reuniam ali perto, eu consegui me transformar no dragão certo.

Ouvi um pequeno bufo de cachorro do meu lado e vi Sirius abanando o rabo dele bastante satisfeito. Ele vai me perguntar depois como eu fiz isso. E eu provavelmente vou responder.

É incrível como não consigo ficar bravo com esse idiota por muito tempo.

Fiz sinal para ele e nós começamos a nos movimentar silenciosamente pelos fundos da catedral. Há um brilho azul cintilando no meio de algumas árvores. Está extremamente frio. Mesmo para uma noite de inverno em Londres. Parece mais que estávamos no meio do Polo Norte.

Ouvimos uma voz alta e grossa cortar a noite, sendo seguida por vários gritos de concordância. Conforme nos aproximamos eu começo a ver vários mantos negros reunidos em volta de alguma coisa. Percebo então que são os comensais e que eles apontam suas varinhas para um corpo que se contorce no meio da roda. Se contorce e grita.

Minha atenção se desvia do grupo e se concentra em uma figura sinistra, no canto esquerdo da reunião, que observa tudo friamente.

Nunca vi nada parecido. Tem a forma de um homem, embora não pareça um. Seus olhos vermelho com enormes fendas negras, a pele cinzenta como a de um cadáver. É Tom.

O homem que me criou como filho.

Vê-lo ali me faz finalmente entender que tudo o que Severus me disse, tudo o que o Patriarca sofreu. Tudo aquilo é verdade.

Meu pai é um assassino frio e sem alma.

Sirius se move ao meu lado de uma forma estranha. Eu o encaro com meus olhos de dragão e ele aponta seu focinho pontudo para o meio dos comensais soltando um rosnado baixo e quase inaudível. Então eu reconheço a vítima das torturas.

Rabicho.

Ele está totalmente inconsciente, caído no chão. Os outros o largaram de qualquer jeito como se ele fosse um saco de batatas passado da validade.

Eu não me importei com aquilo.

Percebemos então que a reunião dos comensais estava chegando ao fim. Aparentemente Rabicho não disse nada a Riddle e não estará em condições de dizer alguma coisa nem tão cedo.

Começo a avaliar o lugar todo em busca de Lily. Eu a vejo colada na parede da igreja atrás de uns arbustos com a varinha na mão direita e a mão esquerda pousada de forma protetora na barriga. Tonks está logo atrás dela a segurando. Eu percebo imediatamente o motivo.

E isso me deixa muito nervoso.

Ela está querendo salvar Peter.

Ela está prestes a morrer para salvar esse rato traidor.

Não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

* * *

_Era uma confusão de faíscas e gritos. Pedaços da catedral voavam de um lado para o outro enquanto Albus Dumbledore e Tom Riddle duelavam._

_Lily ainda pensava em uma maneira de atravessar aquele duelo para poder socorrer Peter Pettigrew que jazia inconsciente novamente, agora entre duas pedras gigantescas que serviam como uma espécie de escudo. _

_Ele havia sido atingido por um feitiço de defesa de Dumbledore. _

_O diretor de Hogwarts era conhecido como um dos maiores magos da atualidade. Ela agora podia entender o motivo dessa fama. Ele se desviava dos feitiços avançados de magia negra que Voldemort lançava sobre ele com facilidade e ao mesmo tempo protegia Peter de ser atingido novamente. _

_Era algo incrível de ser ver. Um senhor daquela idade duelando daquela maneira. Mas Voldemort não desistia facilmente. Com uma manobra completamente covarde ele se aproveitou de um momento de distração de Dumbledore para ataca-lo pelas costas. Lily se viu impelida para frente a fim entrar na luta, mas foi barrada por imenso cão negro de olhos cinza._

_Sirius Black._

_Como? O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

_Ela então viu um pequeno dragão negro pular em cima de Riddle e ataca-lo sem piedade._

_James._

_Riddle o jogou em uma das pedras que protegia Peter e ouviu-se um pequeno guincho de dor._

_NÃO! James não! Ele não. _

_Lily ignorou completamente o cão negro e se viu dentro do campo de batalha com a varinha em mãos. O cão se postou na frente dela rosnando para Voldemort, que não demonstrou nenhuma reação ao vê-los ali. Ela tremia de medo e raiva, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para defender James. Ele estava bem atrás de Voldemort, desacordado por causa da queda, um alvo fácil para ele._

_Mas não foi para o dragão que ele dirigiu seus feitiços. Sua varinha imediatamente mirou Sirius e o atingiu, ele voou para o meio dos arbustos e cambaleou caindo em algum lugar._

_Ela foi tomada então por uma raiva imensa. E vários jatos de luz saiam de sua varinha conforme ela lançava feitiço atrás de feitiço para cima de Voldemort. Ela não iria conseguir resistir por muito tempo, mas tinha a intenção de lhe provocar pelo menos um pouco de dor pelo que ele havia feito._

_Um sentimento de alívio a tomou quando Albus Dumbledore, já recuperado do ataque, se postou a seu lado com uma expressão de surpresa e curiosidade._

_Voldemort passou a duelar com os dois bruxos. Lily e Dumbledore e os dois tentavam se defender e atacar da melhor maneira possível. _

_Não estava sendo uma batalha fácil. Voldemort era muito poderoso, seus feitiços eram desconhecidos e assustadores. Lily temia não sobreviver àquela batalha. Temia que seus amigos também não saíssem daquele lugar vivos. _

_Sirius Black voltou a batalha, em sua forma humana. Seu torço nu cheio de arranhões, hematomas e cortes. Ele retornou a sua antiga posição protetora à frente de Lily e, apesar de ser um homem, ainda rosnava como um cão._

_Voldemort não se abalou em nada com o fato de agora serem três bruxos contra um. Mas seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio. Um ódio que ele dirigia totalmente para Sirius, assim como todos os feitiços que ele passou a lançar depois da chegada do cão a luta. Embora seus esforços estivessem todos em torno do cão ele nada conseguiu. Não com a defesa de Dumbledore._

_Com um urro ensurdecedor de raiva Voldemort se transformou em uma nuvem imensa de sombras negras e flutuou em cima deles._

_Lily já estava horrorizada e apavorada o suficiente, mas aquela visão conseguiu deixa-la ainda pior._

_O Lorde das Trevas pairava sobre eles dizendo coisas que ela não conseguia entender._

_Sirius a forçava para trás dele, protetor. Ele se virou para ela com os olhos arregalados, como se quisesse lhe passar uma mensagem que ela não soube decifrar. E então ele simplesmente..._

_Simplesmente a beijou._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal, **

**Eu sei que demorei para postar (de novo) mas em compensação... olha o tamanho desse capítulo! É o maior que eu já escrevi hein?**

**Eu ia fazer o capítulo sob o PV do Sirius, mas como recebi algumas reclamações a respeito do sumiço de James... refiz tudo.**

**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews: Kait Weasley, Lalaias, Clara Casali e HeloCullenPotter.**

**Não revisei o cap, então mil perdões pelos erros de português e de digitação. :P**

**Bjos e até a próxima gente!**

**Obs: No próximo vamos descobrir se James quebrou a cara de Sirius ao vê-lo beijando a mulher dele.**


	28. Capítulo 28

Silenciosamente caminho em direção a porta branca que me mantém prisioneira nesse quarto. Abro-a com muito cuidado.

Lá fora a movimentação nos corredores também brancos está tranquila. Não vejo ninguém olhando na minha direção.

Ótimo! Troca de turnos! Minha chance de sair desse lugar horroroso!

Saio do quarto e começo a andar pelo corredor calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ninguém me nota.

Acho que dessa vez vai dar certo!

Dessa vez eu vou conseguir!

Estou quase nas escadas quando alguém chama meu nome.

-Senhorita Evans!

Olho para trás tentando calcular quanto tempo eu tenho até ser alcançada e percebo, com tristeza, que a curandeira Audrey é quem está de plantão essa noite. Droga! Ela é rápida como um lince e forte como um urso. Não consigo fugir dela.

- Ah Boa Noite Audrey! – Resolvo me fingir de idiota. – Eu estava querendo pegar uma tortinha para comer. Sabe como é...

Passo a mão pela minha barriga. Audrey ergue uma sobrancelha para mim e coloca as mãos na cintura com um olhar extremamente acusador.

Essa mulher é esperta como uma raposa também.

Maldita Audrey.

- O Senhor Black receberá alta assim que o curandeiro Wallook o examinar e o senhor Potter continua desacordado. – Eu puxo o ar para começar a falar, mas sou interrompida antes de qualquer palavra... – Seus ferimentos estão se curando bem, o que o mantém desacordado são as poções para dor. Não queremos que ele sinta dor, não é mesmo?

Audrey pega meu braço com firmeza, deixando bem claro que, se ela quisesse, poderia me carregar na marra de volta para minha cama. Não ofereço resistência. Já fui carregada por ela cinco vezes desde que fui internada aqui, há três dias.

Quando eu lutei contra Tom Riddle, ou melhor dizendo, Voldemort em pessoa.

Aquela foi simplesmente a pior noite da minha vida. Pensei diversas vezes que eu ia morrer e não sozinha, iria arrastar meu pequeno grão de areia comigo.

Temi pelo meu filho que poderia ter morrido sem nunca ter vivido. Temi por Peter torturado pelos comensais da morte. Temi pelos meus companheiros de trabalho. Temi por Sirius e por fim temi por James.

Não sei o que eu faria se perdesse qualquer uma dessas pessoas.

Não posso mais passar por isso. Não tenho forças.

É por isso que, assim que acordei, percebi que estava sã e salva em um hospital e que todos estavam relativamente bem, decidi que iria pedir para sair do time de caça aos comensais da morte. Na realidade, eu decidi que iria mesmo é pedir para ser transferida para qualquer outro departamento do Ministério, qualquer um, que não fosse me colocar uma situação de risco como a que passei na Catedral Saint Paul.

Infelizmente, as coisas não são assim tão fáceis para mim.

Eu não estou segura em lugar nenhum.

Nem por trás das paredes brancas desse hospital eu estou segura.

Pelo menos foi o que Sirius me disse ontem, depois de interromper minha conversa nada agradável com Moody...

_- Evans! – Meu chefe foi entrando no quarto sem bater e nem pedir licença, deixando a enfermeira de plantão atônita. Ela corria em volta dele como um bichinho assustado. Ele nem ligou. – Vim me certificar de que você estava mesmo viva!_

_- Estou viva por enquanto... – Reclamei. Fiz sinal para a enfermeira nos deixar a sós. Ela saiu do quarto carrancuda, resmungando alguma coisa enquanto fechava a porta. – vou acabar morrendo de tédio nesse lugar! Não sei porque não me dão alta! Eu estou completamente bem! Também não me deixam ver Sirius, nem James e nem Peter. Tonks e Régulus estão bem?_

_Moody deu uma risada rouca e coçou o nariz. Ele então disse que somente eu poderia dizer uma coisa dessas depois de passar pelo que passei. Pensei que ele tivesse vindo para pedir um relatório sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas não. Ele veio mesmo foi ver como eu estava. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha cama e inspirou profundamente. Só então eu reparei no estado lamentável no qual ele se encontrava. Estava pálido, sua pele tinha uma tonalidade tão branca que eu podia ver as veias azuladas no canto de seus olhos, olheiras roxas e profundas marcavam seu rosto e seus lábios estavam tão ressecados que machucados formavam casquinhas em sua boca. A visão era ainda mais estranha por causa dos cabelos desgrenhados e dos balões de ar com dizeres simpáticos de "melhoras Lily" que ele segurava. Acho que quem precisava mesmo de saúde aqui era ele e não eu. Pelo menos era essa a impressão que ele me passava naquele momento._

_- Não sei muito bem definir o que vocês fizeram... Não sei se foi corajoso ou estúpido... _

_- Pelo menos agora sabemos quem está por trás de todos aqueles atentados._

_- Tonks e Black estão passando por uma série de sessões com o terapeuta do Ministério, faz parte do procedimento. Você também vai ter que passar por isso antes de voltar ao trabalho_

_- Sobre isso... eu... gostaria de pedir para ser transferida._

_- Eu não esperava isso vindo de você Evans. Pode me dizer o motivo? Não acho que seja medo. Posso não conhece-la bem o suficiente, mas sei que não é nenhuma covarde e sei que deseja ver Tom Riddle atrás das grades tanto quanto eu._

_- Bem eu... Estou desistindo disso porque não posso pensar só em mim, só no que eu quero... tenho que pensar por outra pessoa também..._

_- É claro! – me assustei ao ouvir uma voz maliciosa e zombeteira tão conhecida, tão familiar. Meu coração deu vários saltos: Sirius. – Ela tem que pensar no nosso bebê! _

_Sirius entrou mancando no quarto da forma firme e cheia de segurança que só ele tem. Nunca vi um semi-zumbi desfilar por um hospital com tanta elegância quanto ele. Fiquei tão impressionada que quase me esqueci de como ele me beijou na frente de Albus Dumbledore e Voldemort no meio da luta ou da forma como ele tinha acabado de dizer que meu filho era nosso filho._

_Quase._

_Estava prestes a chamar a enfermeira e pedir para que a cabeça de Sirius fosse checada quando ele simplesmente se deitou folgadamente do meu lado, passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha enquanto sussurrava:_

_- Não diga nada. Depois eu te explico._

_Moody nos encarou com os olhos negros arregalados. _

_- Você está grávida, Evans? _

_Não conseguia me mexer com Sirius ocupando todo o espaço da minha cama e me espremendo. Me sentia como se estivesse dentro de uma lata de sardinhas com uma bem gordinha em cima de mim. Também não conseguia falar: Sirius me espremia de tal forma que minha bexiga estava sendo esmagada, me deixando com MUITA vontade de fazer xixi. Usei toda a minha concentração para mexer a cabeça em sinal positivo._

_- De quanto tempo?_

_- Fez sete semanas ontem! – Sirius respondeu orgulhoso._

_Aquele comentário só fez minha mente borbulhar de perguntas. _

_Onde ele estava indo com toda aquela conversa? Como ele sabia que eu estava grávida? Não me lembro de ter contado nada a ele. Eu estava mantendo tudo em segredo, ia conversar com James sobre como dar a notícia aos meninos naquela noite, aquela noite horrível que sempre volta em forma de pesadelos. Mas não era só isso, Sirius deu o tempo exato da minha gravidez. Como ele sabia exatamente de quanto tempo eu estava grávida? _

_Isso estava muito estranho. Tão estranho quando o fato de James e Sirius terem aparecido no meio do meu duelo com Tom Riddle. E não somente eles, Dumbledore também. Não faço a menor ideia do que o diretor de Hogwarts estava fazendo ali, como ele tinha descoberto sobre os comensais e principalmente sobre onde iam se reunir. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, se não fosse por eles eu provavelmente teria morrido naquela batalha. Mesmo assim, as condições do aparecimento desses três eram um tanto suspeitas. Qual era a ligação de Dumbledore com aquilo tudo? Porque, se ele sabia de tudo aquilo, ele não tinha simplesmente ido ao ministério e contado tudo a Moody ao invés de agir por conta própria? O mesmo para Sirius e James. Eles sabiam que eu estava trabalhando nesse caso, poderiam ter me dito que Voldemort era Tom Riddle. _

_E Peter sendo um comensal da morte. Aquilo era simplesmente demais para mim. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que meu vizinho, uma pessoa que tinha se tornado tão importante para mim nos últimos meses, estava participando desses cultos racistas. E também não conseguia esquecer do olhar frio e cheio de desprezo que Sirius dirigiu ao corpo desmaiado de Peter antes de dizer a Dumbledore e a mim que ele deveria ser preso. Sirius sabia de alguma coisa. _

_Não._

_Sirius sabia de muitas coisas._

_Abri a boca para dizer que ele estava se comportando feito um maluco, mas ele me deu um cutucão cheio de significados. Fiquei quieta._

_Moody estava nos encarando de uma forma muito estranha. Como se ele estivesse mesmo pensando que eu estava grávida de Sirius._

_- Não vai nos dar os parabéns, cara?_

_Não disse nada. Estava tão aturdida com as ações de Sirius que não soube o que fazer. Ele queria mesmo que Moody pensasse que o bebê que eu estava esperando era dele? Talvez fosse uma boa ideia eu esperar para ver qual era o plano de Sirius, mesmo eu não fazendo ideia de onde ele queria chegar com aquilo tudo. _

_Meu chefe me deu um abraço desajeitado e apertou a mão de Sirius nos dado os parabéns pela minha gravidez. Alguns segundos depois, passado o choque dele em nos ver juntos, Moody voltou a ser a pessoa sem noção de sempre, com seus comentários totalmente sem noção._

_- Horas, mas é por isso então que você ficou meses insistindo que Lily era uma ótima pessoa para o meu departamento não é mesmo? Black, seu espertinho!_

_Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com Sirius falando sobre mim e uma vaga no Departamento de Segurança Bruxa. Mais uma pergunta para a lista que eu estava fazendo na minha cabeça._

_- E é claro que o senhor está convidado para o casamento!_

_CASAMENTO? CASAMENTO?_

_Moody fica animado com o convite. Ele nos dá os parabéns novamente. E eu aceito._

_- Oh, mas eu irei com certeza! Já tem a data definida?_

_- Bom, nós íamos nos casar em Julho... sabe? Mas vamos ter que dar uma adiantada na situação, porque Lily não quer entrar na igreja barriguda. Não é mesmo, Moranguinho?_

_Depois dessa já não consegui mais prestar atenção na conversa. Parte do meu cérebro tinha simplesmente derretido no choque._

_- Você não conseguiu esperar o casamento em Black? – Moody dá um cutucão na costela de Sirius e começa a gargalhar! – Esse é o Sirius que eu conheço._

_- Eu entendo Evans que nessa sua situação talvez seja mesmo melhor você se afastar desse caso. Vou falar com Tonks e Black sobre esse assunto._

_- Por favor cara, mantenha a descrição sobre esse assunto. Sabe como é... Lily e eu não nos casamos ainda e o povo pode falar. Não quero que meu moranguinho passe por nenhum tipo de estresse nesse momento tão feliz de nossas vidas._

_Em algum momento eu finalmente percebi que Moody tinha ido embora e restávamos apenas Sirius e eu no meu quarto de hospital. _

_Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Até que eu fosse capaz de digerir o pouco da informação que eu tinha e traduzir em perguntas._

_- Sirius, você me deve um milhão de explicações..._

_- Eu sei Lily. E vou dá-las a você, só preciso me certificar de que é seguro conversarmos aqui. Alguém pode nos ouvir._

_- Porque disse a Moody que vamos nos casar? Como sabe que eu estou grávida? Sirius, o que está acontecendo?_

_- Lily._

_-Sirius... _

_-Por favor, escute bem o que eu vou te dizer. Você tem todo o direito de ficar com raiva de mim e de me odiar e de nunca mais querer falar comigo novamente, mas por favor, deixe para fazer isso quando tudo acabar. Eu preciso proteger você. Não vou suportar se alguma coisa acontecer a você e ao bebê. É tudo minha culpa. Eu não sabia que as coisas seriam desse jeito. Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. Prometa que vai ter isso em mente enquanto eu te explico tudo._

_- Lily, prometa, por favor._

_- Tudo bem, eu prometo._

_E então, Sirius me explicou tudo detalhadamente. Ele começou me dizendo os mecanismos da maldição. Ela surgiu de uma promessa entre pais e filhos. Tudo porque uma mãe não havia conseguido superar a síndrome do ninho vazio e seu marido preocupado fez os filhos jurarem uma lealdade eterna a mãe sem saber das consequências dessa promessa. Esses filhos foram os primeiros possuídos e a mãe, o primeiro "patriarca". O pai tinha também um papel na maldição, ele era o verdadeiro Patriarca, mas, com medo do que os filhos diriam se soubessem que a culpa de tudo era dele, optou por fingir que não era afetado por nada, jogou toda a culpa sob a mãe e a fez acreditar que ela era mesmo a culpada. A forte ligação da maldição era mesmo entre a mãe e os filhos, mas havia também outra ligação: a dos pais. Marlene era a mãe, a matriarca, e Tom Riddle era o verdadeiro patriarca. Ele usava Marlene como uma ponte, uma forma de conseguir influenciar os doze e usá-los para conquistar seus objetivos. _

_Sirius não sabia disso. Pelo menos, não quando descobriu uma forma de acabar com a maldição. Uma profecia que envolvia um filho do dragão, nascido ao morrer do sétimo mês. _

_Foi com o objetivo de quebrar a maldição ele aprontou uma série de situações para que eu ficasse com James e engravidasse bem a tempo de o bebê nascer no final do sétimo mês como dizia a profecia. Ele me deu todos os detalhes do plano dele e percebi o quanto ele foi maquiavélico. Nunca imaginei que Sirius pudesse ser calculista a esse ponto._

_Quando ele terminou a narração ficou quieto. Eu também. Pensei que precisava de algum tempo para absorver todas aquelas informações._

_Então quer dizer que eu estava carregando o fim da maldição comigo. O último filho do dragão. _

_Tom Riddle era Voldemort, ele vinha usando da influência que tinha sobre Marlene para atingir alguns dos doze e através deles o poder. Sirius me confessou que a maldição não vinha apenas com a transformação em animal, mas com alguns detalhes a mais. Não me disse o que era, talvez seja melhor eu não saber. Só me disse que os discípulos de Voldemort os usavam para manipular bruxos puro sangue em nome de Tom Riddle. Com algum objetivo que não se sabia ao certo. _

_Não era isso o que importava na realidade. O que importava era que parte dos poderes de Voldemort seriam perdidos se a maldição se quebrasse. Ele não iria permitir isso._

_Se dependesse dele, o último filho do dragão jamais veria a luz do sol._

_Jamais pensei que iria gostar do fato de Peter ter sido atacado pelos comensais naquela noite terrível. Pelo menos isso tinha o impedido de dizer o que ele havia descoberto na casa de Sirius._

_Minha segurança dependia da boca fechada de meu vizinho traidor._

_- Onde está Peter? - Pergunto a Sirius._

_- Ele está preso em algum lugar de segurança máxima. - Ele me responde. _

_Questionei a fonte de informação de Sirius e ele me respondeu apenas que Dumbledore havia lhe contado. _

_Dumbledore. Qual era a relação dele com o que estava acontecendo? Como ele soubera a respeito da reunião dos comensais? Porque ele tinha ido para lá pessoalmente ao invés de chamar os aurores? _

_Essas eram dúvidas de Sirius também. Nenhum de nós gostava dessa situação._

_Sirius se sentia culpado pelo que tinha feito. Me colocando em risco daquela forma._

_Mas como ele poderia saber que o verdadeiro Patriarca era Tom Riddle, um ser falso, frio e calculista? _

_Sirius tinha boas intenções quando fez o que fez. _

_O que teria sido de mim se ele não tivesse manipulado minha vida daquela forma?_

_Não consigo imaginar. Não quero imaginar uma realidade alternativa na qual eu não esteja com James. Na qual meu pequeno grão de areia não exista._

_Eu os amo. _

_Amo também Sirius, Remus, Molly, Régulus, Severus, Marlene. Todos eles presos a essa maldição que os mata aos poucos. Que os prende, que não os deixa viver._

_Meu filho pode trazer o fim a essa maldição e além disso frustrar os planos de Voldemort. Quem diria que um pequeno bebê que não ao menos nasceu é uma ameaça para um homem de tanto poder quanto Tom Riddle?_

_Me arrepio em pensar aonde ele vai chegar se alguém não impedi-lo. Também me sinto mal ao imaginar outra pessoa carregando o último filho do dragão. Por que era isso que aconteceria se os planos iniciais de Sirius não tivesse sido frustrados. _

_Não._

_James é meu. Quem carrega seu filho sou eu. E ninguém mais._

_No final, tudo o que sinto por Sirius é gratidão._

_Ele me deu um sentido para minha vida. Eu estava perdida, sem propósito, apenas sendo levada pela vida. Ele me deu amigos, me deu um amor, me deu uma família._

_- Então o seu plano é dizer a todos que o filho é seu? Você não acha que Voldemort desconfia de alguma coisa? James dormia praticamente todos os dias na minha casa._

_- Nós dois namoramos na época de Hogwarts, lembra? E eu fui pedir a ele para deixar você morar na casa vizinha a minha. Também beijei você na frente dele. E nós vamos nos casar._

_- Mas Peter..._

_- Peter é burro demais. Ele viu James andando só de cueca pela sua casa várias vezes, mas Pontas disse que era eu sendo sonambulo e ele não percebeu porque estava com sono. _

_- Ele acreditou?_

_- Sim._

_- Nos casarmos é o único jeito não é?_

_- Você pode fugir também. Ir para outro país. Mas aí Voldemort vai desconfiar e te perseguir. Ranhoso tem razão quanto a isso: O casamento é a melhor opção. _

_- Severus?_

_- Sim. Foi ideia dele. _

_- James sabe sobre essa ideia?_

_- Sabe. Ele tinha ido me pedir exatamente isso quando nós percebemos que o baú tinha sido descoberto. Não cheguei a falar com ele sobre o assunto. Ele não fez a proposta. Fomos procurar você com medo que Peter conseguisse contar tudo a Voldemort. Lily, eu sinto muito... achei que o baú estava em segurança. Peter estava tão desesperado que conseguiu fazer algum feitiço muito forte para abrir o esconderijo do baú_

_É. Não havia jeito mesmo. Eu deveria me casar com Sirius para tirar qualquer suspeita de que o bebê era de James. Um casamento de mentira. Que só iria durar até a maldição finalmente se quebrar, então eu estaria livre para ficar de verdade com James. Só alguns meses. Era tudo o que eu precisava aguentar._

_- Você quer ser o Padrinho? _

_Sirius arregala os olhos para mim._

_- Moranguete, não há nada que eu queira mais nessa vida!_

_No final das contas me vi abraçada a Sirius, nós dois chorando feito dois bebês. _

_Ficamos assim por um bom tempo até que a enfermeira veio me dar umas poções e surtou ao ver Sirius ali._

A luz do dia me acorda. Abro os olhos e suspiro ao ver o lençol branco, a mesinha logo à frente de madeira clara, as paredes brancas.

Ainda estou nesse maldito hospital.

Não há mais nada de errado comigo. Porque eu continuo aqui?

Vou morrer de tédio nesse lugar.

E gostaria de poder ver James. Será que ele finalmente acordou?

Fazem quatro dias já. Quatro dias que ele está dormindo.

A enfermeira me disse que ele foi colocado em estado de sono porque estava todo quebrado e sentiria muita dor se ficasse acordado. Parece que não foram só os ossos dele que quebraram, mais alguns órgãos também tiveram danos graves por causa daquele feitiço que Tom Riddle lançou nele.

Como será que ele vai se sentir quando acordar? O homem que o criou como filho fazendo uma coisa dessas com ele. E eu nem vou poder consola-lo, afinal, sou noiva de Sirius.

Tenho que agir como uma noiva apaixonada.

Não sei bem como fazer isso. Não sabia nem como agir direito quando era namorada dele. Aliás, que ideia absurda foi aquela minha de aceitar namorar com ele na época de Hogwarts. Porque foi que eu fiz aquilo mesmo? Ah é... porque eu precisava de qualquer maneira tirar o namorado da minha melhor amiga da cabeça.

EMELINE! O que ela vai dizer quando souber que eu vou me casar com Sirius? Meu Deus! Ela vai me matar!

E como se ele soubesse que estou pensando nele, Sirius Black surge no meu quarto. Agora vestindo suas roupas ao invés do pijaminha ridículo do hospital. Sinto uma onda tão grande de inveja dele que quase jogo o abajur que fica do lado da minha cama em sua cabeça oca.

- Bom dia, Moranguete!

Sinto um cheiro apetitoso de ovos com bacon e chocolate quente e então vejo que Sirius vem trazendo uma bandeja com meu café da manhã.

Um delícia. Imediatamente abandono a vontade de jogar o abajur em sua cabeça. Posso fazer isso depois de comer. Estendo as mãos para a bandeja e logo caio com tudo em cima da comida.

Tudo acaba em questão de segundos, acho eu. Quando termino vejo Sirius me encarando com uma expressão de quem está achando a maior graça em alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é.

- Você come feito uma maluca. – Ele diz enquanto tira alguma coisa do meu cabelo. Ele dá uma olhada e depois me mostra: um pedaço de bacon. – Até seu cabelo comeu.

A vontade de jogar o abajur na cabeça dele volta com muita força imediatamente. Fecho a cara para ele por alguns minutos. Até perceber que ele parece um tanto quanto desconfortável com alguma coisa. Fica se remexendo e olhando para o chão como se tivesse algum show muito interessante acontecendo ali embaixo.

- Desembucha, Sirius.

Como ele não diz nada e continua com aquela cara de filhote de cão desmamado, eu amaço meu guardanapo até virar uma bolinha e jogo nele.

- O que foi, Sirius? Diz logo.

- James acordou.

Um surto de adrenalina toma conta do meu corpo. James. Quero vê-lo. Preciso vê-lo. Preciso tocar seu rosto, sentir o calor da pele dele. Sentir que ele está vivo e bem.

- Você foi vê-lo?

- Não acho que ele queira me ver. Principalmente depois que ele descobrir que você aceitou o plano.

- Claro que ele quer te ver Sirius, ele é seu irmão. – Eu me levanto e o puxo pelo braço. – Vamos lá vê-lo!

É mesmo muito estranho ver meu James em uma cama de hospital. Ele parece tão frágil. Emagreceu alguns bons quilos, dá para perceber pelas maçãs do rosto. Os cabelos estão mais desalinhados do que de costume e meio sem cor, apesar de estarem bem maiores do que de costume. Acho que a poção para dormir fez com que os cabelos dele crescessem mais rápido, porque a barba dele está passando daquele estágio de mal feita para "estou deixando crescer".

Sinto uma vontade imensa de leva-lo para casa e enchê-lo de mimos.

E, principalmente, fazer a barba dele.

- Lily! – Ele me chama com a voz fraca e rouca de alguém que está em processo de recuperação de uma doença bem horripilante. Ele ergue os dois braços para mim, como se pedisse um abraço. Meu coração murcha.

Não chore Lily. Não chore. – Digo a mim mesma.

- James! – Me aproximo dele com cuidado e, ao invés de me jogar em seus braços frágeis, seguro sua mão.

Seus dedos estão magros, sua pele está meio rançosa.

Por mais que eu queira evitar, acabo sentindo uma ardência muito forte em meus olhos, são as lágrimas se formando.

James percebe meu estado. Eu sou mesmo muito péssima em disfarçar esse tipo de coisas.

Vejo suas sobrancelhas grossas e pretas se franzindo para mim.

Eu acaricio a mão e o braço dele. Dou um beijo em sua testa e acabo molhando seu rosto com minhas lágrimas.

- Nossa. – Ele dá uma risada que mais parece uma tosse. – Eu estou tão feio assim?

Dou um meio sorriso. Esse é meu James, fazendo piadinhas quando fica nervoso. Ele não suporta me ver chorando, o deixa muito preocupado. Enxugo as lágrimas que não consegui impedir e suspiro tentando lutar contra as muitas outras que ameaçam escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Não não... são os hormônios. Da gravidez.

Falar da gravidez o deixa agitado. Ele começa a se mexer sem parar na cama, tentando se levantar. Eu tento segurá-lo, mas mesmo nesse estado lastimável no qual ele se encontra, ainda é bem mais forte do que eu.

Então Sirius, que estava assistindo tudo do cantinho da porta, entra e o força a ficar quieto na cama. James faz vários barulhos estranhos de muxoxo e então se acalma.

- Mas é claro que você está aqui, não é mesmo? – Ele resmunga.

Sirius dá de ombros, tentando parecer descontraído. Sei que ele está incomodado com o modo como James falou com ele, eu também estou.

- Não iria deixar Lily sozinha, não é mesmo? – Ele retruca, imitando o tom de voz mal humorado de James.

Isso faz com que Jay olhe de Sirius para mim de forma indagadora. Não demora muito para ele notar a tensão que emana de nós dois e o modo como evitamos olhar diretamente um para o outro.

Nenhum de nós sabe como contar a James o que vamos fazer. Quer dizer, Sirius me disse que James tinha concordado com a ideia de nos casarmos para manter o disfarce de que o filho é dele, e que, inclusive, tinha ido até a casa dos meninos naquele dia para falar sobre isso. Me disse que antes de os dois correrem feito malucos atrás de mim com medo de Peter ter revelado toda a história a Tom Riddle, eles conversado sobre isso. Mesmo assim, não passava de uma alternativa maluca, um plano qualquer. E não uma realidade.

Além disso, mesmo que o casamento fosse de mentira. Mesmo que fosse para salvar a vida do bebê. Eu ainda sentia como se estivesse traindo James. E traí-lo era como arrancar um pedaço da minha alma.

- O que é que está havendo aqui? – Ele pergunta depois de um minuto de silencio constrangedor.

- Sirius me contou tudo. – Digo logo de uma vez.

James suspira.

- Eu sinto muito Lily. Por colocar você no meio dessa situação...

E lá vai James começar com esse discurso. O mesmo que Sirius fez, tenho certeza. Não vou suportar ouvir isso de novo.

- Xi - Coloco o dedo nos lábios de James fazendo-o se calar. – Sirius me contou o plano. Vai dar tudo certo.

Isso apenas serve para deixa-lo agitado. Acho que ele não gosta nem um pouco da ideia de me ver casando com Sirius. Porque ele vai ter que estar lá, no meu casamento, se não todos vão desconfiar que alguma aconteceu. Os dois são inseparáveis. Não teria como James não ser o padrinho do casamento de Sirius e vice-versa. Isso vai ser uma tortura para mim, ver James no altar, tentando disfarçar o quão ruim é ver sua namorada se casar com seu melhor amigo e não poder fazer nada a respeito.

Vai ser um dos piores dias da minha vida. Junto com o dia da morte dos meus pais e o dia em que Emmeline tentou se matar.

- Ah, mas é claro! Depois de tudo que esse sujeitinho fez você ainda confia em algum plano que ele tenha?

- Não foi ideia só minha! Quando Ranhoso disse, você concordou não foi?

- Não chame Severus de Ranhoso! – James defende Severus, um ato um tanto quanto surpreendente. - Ele sabia de tudo e estava tentando me alertar sobre o que estava havendo. Mas eu fui burro de mais, orgulhoso demais, ciumento demais, para ouvir qualquer coisa que ele quisesse me dizer. Até ser tarde demais.

- Severus sabia de tudo, então?

- Sim. Mas de que adiantou? Ele sabia da profecia. Só não sabia que tinha um idiota bancando Deus e jogando você na fogueira.

Não suporto essa briga idiota entre os dois. Não há nada que se possa ser feito. Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Eles brigando e discutindo desse jeito só vai é nos atrapalhar.

- James, pare com isso!

- O que? – James me encara revoltado.

- Deixe o Sirius em paz!

James cruza os braços sobre o peito e bufa. Ele está muito nervoso. Isso não vai fazer nada bem para ele. Preciso acalmá-lo de alguma forma. Preciso mostrar a ela que não vale a pena brigar com Sirius. Os dois são irmãos. Não podem ficar desse jeito.

Me sento ao seu lado na cama e acaricio seus cabelos desgrenhados e sujos. Ele fixa seu olhar para a janela, um ato claro de birra.

- Olha... o que Sirius fez foi algo bem frio e calculista. Ele definitivamente precisa de tratamento, mas não vou negar que eu esteja feliz com tudo isso. Eu te amo, amo meu pequeno Harry-grão-de-areia e não mudaria quase nada nisso tudo. Talvez apenas essa parte na qual Tom Riddle é um maluco bruxo das trevas. Nós vamos fazer essa encenação toda, e esperar Harry nascer. Tudo vai ficar bem. Depois podemos nos casar de verdade quando Harry aprender a andar para ele levar as alianças no altar. Não seria fofo?

- Harry?

- É. – Eu sorrio boba e coloco a mão direita na minha barriga. - O bebê. Ele decidiu que esse é um nome legal.

- Ele decidiu! – James sorri e se levanta um pouco no colchão, uma das mãos dele paira em cima da minha.

Sinto um cutucão na minha barriga. Harry está feliz em escutar a voz do pai dele. De sentir a mão de James em minha barriga.

- Foi. – Seguro a mão de James e dou um beijo. Depois a coloco novamente sobre minha barriga.

- Mas que cara de pau esse moleque. Meninão do papai!

James já não parece mais nervoso, ele acaricia minha barriga com os olhos brilhando. Isso me deixa muito feliz.

- Estimula o bebê fazer isso, sabia? Ele sente a minha magia se eu ficar com a mão na sua barriga e falar com ele!

- Eu sei James. Ele está no meu útero não é mesmo? Eu consigo sentir ele dando toquinhos destabanados no lugar onde está a sua mão.

- É mesmo? Mas ele é muito esperto! Que menino esperto que você é! Menino lindo!

James fica vários minutos com a mão na minha barriga falando absurdos melosos com uma voz de bebê. Harry ficou muito feliz com esse estardalhaço todo de James. Nadou de um lado para o outro do meu útero dando piruetas. James não sentiu o bebê se mexendo porque ele é ainda muito pequenino. A curandeira me explicou que durante as primeiras semanas só a mãe consegue sentir os movimentos do bebê. Acho que em um mês ou dois, Harry vai estar grande o suficiente para as outras pessoas sentirem quando ele se mexer se estiverem com a mão na minha barriga. Mas aí vai ser uma porcaria aguentar as piruetas dele dentro de mim quando ele estiver maior e o mau humor dele quando estiver grande demais para fazer isso. Acho que ele puxou o meu mau gênio.

E acho que James é tipo o pai mais babão que eu já vi na minha vida. Não que eu tenha visto muitos.

Volto para o meu quarto quando e curandeira aparece e me expulsa dizendo que James e eu precisamos descansar. Sirius vai para a casa e promete que vai voltar com um anel de noivado para mim.

Não quero nem imaginar que anel de noivado ele vai me arrumar.

Me preparo para contar a Emmeline e Alice a história toda. Não queria envolve-las nisso, mas vou precisar de ajuda com os preparativos do casamento. Além disso, elas sabem que James é o pai do bebê e jamais acreditariam que eu estava tendo um caso secreto com Sirius. Não posso enganá-las. Também vou ter que contar tudo a Régulus e Tonks. Aposto que Moody já deve ter espalhado a notícia da minha gravidez e do meu casamento por todo o ministério. Meus dois companheiros de equipe não devem estar entendendo nada.

Não tenho nem cinco minutos para preparar o que vou dizer as minhas amigas. Alguns segundos depois de eu me deitar em minha cama elas surgem no quarto com alguns pacotes de comida. Meu nariz já sente o cheiro de sopa de galinha com legumes, pão francês e chocolate de sobremesa. Unmmmm.

Elas me assistem comer como se não comesse a dias, enquanto me contam todas as fofocas do dia no ministério. Pelo visto Moody ainda não contou a ninguém a minha novidade. Ainda bem.

- Sabe, não aguento mais visitar você em leitos de hospital! Será que você pode evitar ficar doente ou lutar contra lordes das trevas?

- Nossa, que exagero Emmeline! - Eu dou risada.

As duas não acham tanta graça no que eu disse. Ficam sérias.

- Em sete anos de Hogwarts nunca vi você pegar UMA gripezinha sequer! – Alice reclama. - E em - o que? - Seis meses. Você já esteve quase morta DUAS vezes! É demais para o meu coração!

Isso porque eu não disse a ela sobre a noite de lua cheia em que Remus quase me matou.

- Emme, Alice... – Preciso contar logo a elas. Elas só tem alguns minutos até terem que voltar para o ministério, estão aqui apenas para o almoço.

Já não tenho mais coragem.

- O que foi, Lily?

Estou sentindo minhas bochechas queimando. Não posso acreditar que vou dizer a minhas amigas para me ajudarem com meu casamento com SIRIUS BLACK.

Respiro fundo.

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês duas.

- Você quer ir ao banheiro? - Alice imediatamente se aproxima, preocupada. - Quer que eu te dê banho?

- Não, Lice! – Respondo. Então tomo ar mais uma vez. Vamos falar rápido, vai ser igual tirar bandaid... - Eu preciso que vocês me ajudem a planejar um casamento.

- OHHHHH! – Emmeline pula da cadeira onde estava sentada. - Não acredito que ele te pediu em casamento?

Apenas concordo com a cabeça. Diga Lily. Diga logo.

- Ai amiga! Que felicidade!

Emmeline e Alice me abraçam e dão vários gritinhos de felicidade. Mal sabem elas...

- É. – Engulo seco. - Temos duas semanas.

- DUAS SEMANAS?

As duas nem mais me escutam direito. Já estão pensando em como achar um lugar com disponibilidade para a data. É preciso muito esforço para conseguir fazê-las prestar atenção em mim novamente.

- Sirius acha que temos que nos casar o mais rápido possível. Eu disse a ele que era praticamente impossível planejar o casamento que ele quer em uma semana, o máximo que eu consegui foram duas.

- Espera... – Emmeline ri para mim. Me achando uma louca. - Você disse Sirius?

- Tenho algumas coisas para explicar para vocês duas... fechem a porta.

* * *

_A pedra é fria, úmida e negra. Um feixe de luz é tudo o que ele tem. Um pequeno feixe de luz que vem de uma abertura mínima entre uma pedra e outra. _

_O som é ausente. Ele chegou a pensar que estava surdo. Entrou em pânico e gritou._

_Assustou-se com o próprio grito._

_Estaria ele em Askaban? Não sabia dizer. Não tinha visto nenhum dementador, não tinha sentido o frio e o medo característico da presença daquelas criaturas._

_Onde ele estava então?_

_Tudo o que ele se lembrava era da terrível sensação de Voldemort em sua mente. Sussurrando em seus pensamentos. Se esgueirando por entre seus sonhos. Sua sombra presente em toda e qualquer respiração que ele dava._

_Pelo menos aquilo tinha passado._

_Mas ele sabia que seria por pouco tempo. Logo ele seria encontrado._

_Voldemort não deixa cordas soltas. E ele era uma._

_Ele sabia demais._

_Ele iria morrer._

_E tudo por causa de um pequeno atraso._

_Se ele tivesse conseguido chegar antes, não teria sido atacado, teria conseguido dizer o que sabia. _

_Não que ele soubesse muito. Tudo o que ele havia visto era um baú, com coisas sobre Lily. Isso apenas serviria para mostrar a Voldemort que Sirius era na realidade obcecado por Lily e não pelo patriarca como seu mestre acreditava. Não o levaria até onde o Patriarca estava._

_Ele provavelmente teria sido atacado novamente._

_Talvez fosse uma coisa boa ele estar naquele lugar. _

_Ali Voldemort não conseguia alcançar seus pensamentos. _

_Ali ele estava seguro. _

_O mais seguro que alguém como ele poderia estar._

_Somente por esse motivo que ele não se transformou em rato e fugiu dali. _

_Por que não seria difícil para ele passar por entre as barras de ferro que fechavam a cela._

_Teck Teck_

_Ele se sobressaltou, acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o som distante de passos._

_Teck Teck._

_De onde vinham esses passos?_

_Teck Teck_

_Será que Voldemort o tinha encontrado?_

_Teck Teck._

_O que ele iria fazer agora?_

_Tentou se transformar em rato. Não conseguiu. Estava nervoso demais. Tinha que se acalmar._

_Teck Teck._

_Talvez o Lord ficasse satisfeito com o que ele tinha a dizer. Talvez tudo desse certo._

_Teck Teck Teck Teck _

_Ele só precisava se acalmar. Só isso._

_Teck Teck Teck Teck _

_Os passos estavam quase chegando. Ele sentiu o suor pegajoso escorrendo por sua testa. Sentiu os olhos começando a lacrimejar. Fez tudo o que podia fazer. Correu para o mais longe possível da grade. Enterrou-se na parede fria e úmida, quase fundindo-se a ele. Seus ouvidos registrando o som dos passos;_

_Teck Teck Teck Teck Teck Teck Teck Teck Teck Teck _

_Teck _

_Ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos. Isso não iria impedir o ataque. Não iria impedi-lo de encontrá-lo. Mas seu corpo o fez mesmo assim, como se isso fosse capaz de protegê-lo._

_Somente um milagre o protegeria._

_- Rabicho - A voz que estivera presente em sua mente. Em seus sonhos, em seus pensamentos. Agora estava ali também._

* * *

**E agora?**

**Será que Peter vai contar o que sabe para o Lord das Trevas?**

**Mas o que Peter sabe afinal?**

**Como será que as pessoas vão reagir a notícia chocante do casamento de Lily e Sirius?**

**Descubram no próximo capítulo.**

**Olá pessoal. Sorry pelo sumiço.**

**Muitas coisas aconteceram e eu não tive tempo nenhum de escrever.**

**So sorry de verdade**

**Mas o próximo capítulo vai chegar mais rápido.**

**Estamos na reta final...**

**Teremos mais... 5 capítulos só!**

**Beijos e até a próxima**

**PS1: Responderei as reviews no próximo capítulo. ;D**

**PS2: Não revisei, desculpem pelos erros de digitação/concordância/português/desatenção **

**PS3: No próximo capítulo teremos o casamento da Lily com o Sirius! Não percam. Vou postar na quarta.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

- Prove esse aqui, Lily! – Emmeline me mostra mais um vestido.

Eu suspiro.

Madame Malkin também.

Madame Malkin, dona de uma loja de moda bruxa que fica no beco diagonal, já não está com muita paciência. É o décimo vestido que eu experimento. E até agora nada.

Por mim, eu teria comprado qualquer um desses.

Tanto faz.

Nunca sonhei com uma festa de casamento, muito menos uma festa de mentira. Um casamento farsa para que Voldemort não desconfie que eu carrego o último filho do dragão no meu útero. Para que ele pense que estou carregando um filhotinho de cão.

Já me basta eu estar passando pelo constante estresse e medo de ser assassinada. Ainda tenho que lidar com preparativos de um casamento que eu não quero.

Pior que isso é ter Emeline e Alice como damas de honra. Elas simplesmente não me deixam em paz.

São elas o motivo de eu estar experimentando quinhentos mil vestidos. Elas querem encontrar o vestido perfeito.

O vestido perfeito para eu me casar com Sirius!

Aliás, ele é quem anda se divertindo as minhas custas. Ele tem adorado provar os quitutes da festa e, principalmente, ver a cara das pessoas quando elas recebem o convite do casamento. Ele colocou um feitiço espelho nos convites. Quando eles são abertos, uma imagem da expressão de surpresa no rosto dos convidados aparece no espelho de Sirius e ele cai na risada.

E esse é o homem com o qual eu vou me casar.

Ah, tinha me esquecido do humor belicoso no qual James e Marlene se encontram. James está sarcástico e mal humorado. Ninguém consegue falar com ele por mais de cinco minutos sem sair chorando com o poder de suas palavras. E Marlene fica no sótão da minha casa, assistindo Dirty Dancing e comendo brigadeiro o dia inteiro. Da para escutá-la cantando "I had the time of my life" com uma voz chorosa no meio da madrugada.

Isso porque eles sabem qual é o motivo do casamento. Eles sabem o que está em jogo aqui.

Sirius sugeriu a James que ele usasse uma poção polissuco. Assim, quem se casaria comigo na realidade seria James e não Sirius. Mas essa ideia logo foi descartada. Há uma lei que obriga o altar de casamentos bruxos a ser enfeitiçado contra esse tipo de coisas. Aparentemente houveram vários casos no passado envolvendo casamentos ilegais nos quais a noiva ou noivo era enganado, pensando estar casando com alguém e na realidade ser outra pessoa. Eu disse a Sirius que isso não se aplicaria ao nosso casamento mentiroso.

Acabei descobrindo que nosso casamento vai ser tão verdadeiro quanto qualquer um. Só que vamos nos divorciar logo quando tudo acabar.

Isso deixou James pior do que ele já estava.

Eu tenho tentado anima-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas o humor dele sempre acaba me afetando. Ontem mesmo eu arranquei uma das pernas da mesa e joguei na cabeça dele. Toda a comida caiu nos pés de Remus que estava ali quietinho na dele.

Pobre Remus.

Ele vem aturando esse clima maluco da casa sem reclamar. Ele que não tem nada a ver com o plano todo.

Bom... Talvez, indiretamente, ele tenha alguma coisa a ver com toda essa história. Tonks acabou envolvida nos planos malucos de Sirius. Ela queria tirar a maldição de Remus. E, inclusive, ajudou Sirius a esconder meus anticoncepcionais. Ela me confessando tudo logo que eu saí do hospital, me pedindo um milhão de desculpas. Foi aí que eu entendi a calma toda dela quando viu meu desespero quando eu descobri que estava grávida.

Tonks e Régulus têm estado depressivos também.

Ok.

Todos no Departamento de Segurança Bruxa estão depressivos, porque vou me transferir para o Departamento de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Isso vai acontecer depois que eu retornar da minha "Lua de mel" com Sirius. Nós vamos para a França.

Pelo menos é isso o que dissemos.

Isso me desanima.

Dentro de uma semana eu vou ser a "senhora Black".

Que horror.

- Ahhhhh! – Emeline da um gritinho agudo quando eu saio do provador. – De uma voltinha! Uma voltinha!

Eu a obedeço e giro em torno de mim mesma com um animo que deixaria qualquer um com vontade de morrer.

Meu humor de enterro não afeta minhas duas damas de honra, que estão eufóricas. Alice está de pé batendo palmas e Emeline está dando pulinhos de um lado para o outro. Até mesmo Madame Malkin parou de resmungar e está sorrindo para mim de forma assustadora.

Isso me deixa curiosa. Resolvo até me olhar no espelho.

Fico boquiaberta.

Quando Eme e Alice me passaram esse vestido e eu dei uma olhada nele pendurado em um cabide, o achei simplesmente ridículo. Achei o detalhe da saia muito chamativo e o fato de não ser tomara que caia um tanto quanto estranho. Sempre pensei em vestidos de noiva como tomara que caia. Mas não é que o vestido ficou bom e mim? Não está nem marcando minha barriga, que finalmente começou a aparecer.

O vestido é mesmo lindo. Perfeito.

Mas o noivo...

O noivo não é meu James.

É o chato do Sirius.

Imediatamente a imagem dos olhos tristes de James enquanto eu entro na igreja nesse vestido lindo para me casar com o melhor amigo dele brota em minha mente.

Fico instantaneamente emburrada.

Não quero ser a "Senhora Black".

- O que foi, querida? – Madame Malkin me pergunta ao ver meu bico.

Emmeline me dá um apertão na cintura e sorri docilmente.

- Ela anda muito estressada ultimamente. É porque Lily é muito perfeccionista e quer que o casamento saia perfeito. Ela queria adiar a data, mas Sirius não aguenta mais esperar. Se é que você me entende... Emme da uma piscadela para Madame Malkin que sorri maliciosamente.

- Mas ele não esperou antes... – A dona da loja aponta para minha barriguinha.

- É que ele não quer mais ter que fazer tudo as escondidas.

As duas começam a rir loucamente.

Eu fico vermelha.

Ótimo.

Era só o que me faltava.

Emmeline e Madame Malkin discutindo minha inexistente vida sexual com Sirius Black.

As duas ficam dando risadinhas e fazendo comentários nada apropriados por uns quinze minutos. Até que Alice começa a soltar vapor pelas orelhas de tanta vergonha.

Não sei por que ela tem essa mania de puritana. Não é como se ela fosse virgem.

Pagamos pelo vestido, o deixamos para uns ajustes finais e vamos para a última provação do dia: O bolo.

Vou encomendá-lo no mesmo lugar que Emmeline encomendou o dela. Fica a penas duas quadras da loja de vestidos onde estávamos. Não demoramos nem 10 minutos para chegar lá.

Encontramos Sirius nos espertando, encostado na vitrine com uma das pernas apoiada na parede e olhando para o além. Vários dos transeuntes olham para ele impressionados enquanto passeiam pelo Beco Diagonal, nem todos do sexo feminino (devo acrescentar). Ele fica mesmo bonito com a jaqueta de couro que eu comprei para ele de natal e essa calça jeans preta meio colada dele...

Sinto um chacoalhão no estomago. É Harry me lembrando que James é o dragão, o mais poderoso e mais legal de todo o universo.

"Eu sei bebê. Seu pai é o máximo" eu penso com a mão na barriga e o mal estar passa.

Harry é o maior puxa-saco do pai dele. Só porque James gosta de ficar falando coisas melosas com voz de bebê para a minha barriga. Chamando Harry de "meu meninão lindo" e tentando dar outros nomes para ele.

Ele me veio com Thor e Enri Hendrix. Descartei imediatamente. Já deixe muito claro que o bebê vai se chamar Harry James e ponto final.

Se deixasse para os dois escolherem, Harry teria um nome ridículo.

O pior de todos eles, e que Harry gostou muito, foi Sephiroth Patrick Potter.

Nem se Merlin descesse dos céus e me implorasse de joelhos eu daria esse nome para o meu filho.

- Moranguete.

Sirius saltita ao meu encontro quando me vê. Harry se remexe no meu útero como quem diz "que cara folgado". Ele quase me faz passar mal quando Sirius me dá um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"Pare já com isso Harry! Ele é seu padrinho! Se continuar com isso, vou parar de comer presunto"

Harry se chacoalha dentro de mim e depois fica quieto.

Ele gosta muito de presunto.

Dentro na loja, Sirius se diverte comendo todos os sabores de bolo possíveis. Pela quantidade de açúcar que ele ingeriu hoje, tenho certeza que vai ficar dias sem conseguir dormir. Emmeline e Alice escolhem um bolo de doce de leite e nozes, porque eu não tenho humor e nem vontade de provar nenhum. Fiquei enjoada a tarde inteira.

Me lembrando o tempo todo que meu casamento é em uma semana. Penso em James emburrado. Penso na minha irmã Petúnia.

Ontem fui visita-la.

Tinha que convidá-la para o meu casamento.

Eu não queria envolve-la nisso, mas todos iriam achar muito estranho o fato de eu não convidar minha própria irmã para meu casamento. O pessoal do departamento sabe que fizemos as pazes. Eu saí contando para todo o universo que ia ser tia.

Não preciso nem dizer que as coisas não foram nada bem durante a visita. Petúnia está com uma barriga imensa (para alguém grávida de 7 meses, parece que ela vai ter trigêmeos). Valter ficou bravo porque minha irmã quer sempre bancar a boa anfitriã e fazer várias coisas que não deveria estar fazendo com aquela barriga gigante. Petúnia se irritou com ele e os dois brigaram.

O clima, que já estava bem ruim, piorou quando eu apresentei Sirius como meu noivo (Ele foi junto. Primeiramente porque ele é o noivo e segundo porque preciso de uma escolta toda vez que vou sair, caso Voldemort saia de trás de alguma moita e me mate).

Petúnia não gostou de Sirius e ficou tentando me convencer a conhecer um vizinho trouxa dela. Então eu e ela brigamos porque ela não me aceita como eu sou, quer que eu seja uma trouxa como ela. Valter nos perguntou o que aquilo queria dizer. Petúnia se recusou a explicar.

Depois ela percebeu que eu estava grávida. Eu fui vestindo uma roupa larga para disfarçar a barriga e evitar um escândalo, mas não adiantou. Ela brigou comigo, se recusando a ir ao meu casamento.

Saí de lá aos prantos.

Acho que nunca mais vou ver minha irmã.

Minha vida é mesmo deprimente.

Bom, não tenho tempo para pensar nisso.

Preciso me preocupar com meu casamento.

E como sempre, quando queremos que o tempo demore para passar, ele passa muito mais rápido. Eu pisco o olho e já estamos no bendito dia.

O casamento, obviamente, será na mansão.

Afinal, todos os membros dos doze que conquistam o direito de se casar, devem fazê-lo lá.

E claro que todos os convidados (com exceção da minha preciosa irmã) aceitaram o convite por pura curiosidade. Todo mundo quer saber como é por dentro da gigantesca e antiga mansão dos Clow.

Antes de entrar eu fiquei horrorizada com o pensamento de que Tom Riddle estaria me esperando ali, pronto para me matar.

Quase que eu não entro. Emmeline teve que me empurrar mansão adentro.

Não acredito que vou me casar na mansão. Não acredito mesmo.

E ainda por cima me colocaram para me arrumar no quarto de Régulus.

De acordo com ele, o lugar mais seguro daqui.

Estou suando bicas enquanto Emmeline e Alice me ajudam a arrumar o vestido, a maquiagem e o cabelo. Remus está do lado de fora montando guarda. E Régulus está sentado na poltrona de almofadas de camurça verde esmeralda. A única coisa que o impede de me ver só de calcinha é esse biombo de madeira maciça decorado com entalhes de coelhos.

- Lily, pare de suar! Vai borrar toda a maquiagem e estragar meu trabalho. – Emmeline reclama.

- Desculpe se estou nervosa no dia do meu CASAMENTO com um homem que não amo e grávida de outro e, claro, com uma ameaça de assassinato pairando sob minha cabeça.

- Xiu! – Alice me repreende. – Não diga essas coisas! Não diga! Você AMA Sirius! Só está nervosa.

- Alice, não tem ninguém aqui, não precisa atuar.

- É. – Régulus entra no biombo para se intrometer na conversa. Ele está com o terno dele amarrado na cabeça para mostrar que não está me espionando e fala o mais baixo possível. Vou dizer que é um tanto quanto difícil entender o que ele diz com o som abafado pelo terno dele. – Mas as paredes por aqui têm ouvidos. Você deveria saber disso, já que usou nossas passagens secretas mais de uma vez.

- Tudo bem Regis. – Eu resmungo e o empurro para longe. – Agora volte para o seu lugar.

Régulus volta para o lugar dele e fica esperando as meninas terminarem de me arrumar.

Quando elas terminam estão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ai, Lily. – Emmeline enxuga as lágrimas dela com cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem. – Você está tão linda.

Alice segura minha mão enluvada e me direciona até o espelho mais próximo.

É um espelho do chão ao teto com detalhes de coelhos nas bordas. Acho, inclusive, que esses coelhos são feitos de cristal. Que belo espelho.

E que pessoa mais bonita na frente dele.

Fico sem palavras diante da imagem de mim mesma.

Emme e Lice fizeram um bom trabalho.

Meus cabelos estão presos em um coque meio frouxo com algumas mexas caindo em cachos bem definidos. Para deixar o penteado ainda mais bonito, estou usando uma tiara de pérolas linda. A maquiagem está ressaltando meus olhos que parecem mil vezes mais verdes do que eles são. Estou usando um colar de prata maravilhoso, com um pingente em forma de lírio.

Meu vestido, bem, ele é lindo demais.

Eu estou parecendo uma atriz daqueles filmes de época.

Minha nossa.

- Caramba! Porque foi que eu não pedi você em casamento? Meu irmão é um sortudo. – Régulus se aproxima de mim com um lenço azul cheio de coelhinhos brancos desenhados. Ele beija minha mão e me entrega o lenço. – Uma coisa azul e emprestada.

- Ah Regis! – Estou emocionada com o nível de fofice de Regulus. O abraço e quase caio no choro em seus braços.

- Anda! – Emmeline sai me puxando para fora do quarto de Régulus antes que eu me debulhe em lágrimas e estrague todo o trabalho dela.

Encontramos Arthur no meio do caminho. Ele aceitou entrar comigo no lugar do meu pai. Despeço-me das meninas, de Regulus e Remus enquanto eles fazem a entrada deles (Remus ficou boquiaberto quando me viu. Não conseguia nem falar).

Nós dois ficamos esperando nossa vez e eu me surpreendo com o jardim onde, meses atrás, eu quase morri congelada e que agora mais parece um paraíso tropical.

Tem um arranjo gigante de madeira em forma de portão com flores de cerejeira marcando o início do meu caminho. Dois duendes gordinhos de smoking estão parados, cada um de um lado da entrada, segurando trompetes. Nenhum deles olha para mim ou para Arthur. Eles parecem estar concentrados em algum mistério da natureza ou algo assim.

O sol começa a se por bem atrás do altar lá na frente, onde Sirius está, tão distante que não consigo enxergar seu rosto direito. Ele parece nervoso. Do lado dele estão Remus e James. Meu coração se contrai ao ver meu James ali, tão perto e tão longe.

Poderia ser ele.

Tento não pensar nisso, preciso parecer feliz.

Resolvo prestar atenção na decoração do jardim ao invés de pensar no quão lindo James fica de smoking. Estamos no finzinho do inverno. Ainda tem neve, mas um feitiço foi colocado aqui para que a neve não tocasse o chão. Ao invés disso, um tapete verde se estende por todo o lugar, com Lírios por todos os lados. O caminho até o altar está cheio de pedras verde-esmeralda, da cor dos meus olhos, há cordões de ouro entre as fileiras de assentos emoldurando meu trajeto.

Vejo os convidados sentados nos bacos brancos almofadados, extremamente luxuosos. Marlene está lá no meio. Ela está sob o efeito de uma poção polissuco, mas consigo identifica-la facilmente por sua expressão de quem está indo para a forca.

Severus está ali também. Seus olhos mapeiam o lugar, procurando alguma coisa, alguma ameaça. Ele parece tão sério.

Molly está sentada nos bancos do meio com as crianças, a barriga dela está imensa. Tonks e Régulus estão no banco de trás ao lado de Benjamim. Meus colegas de trabalho – parecendo um tanto quando incomodados com Moody no meio deles -, meus antigos colegas de Hogwarts, os professores, até Hagrid veio. Todos estão aqui.

Todos menos minha irmã...

E Peter.

Sinto a falta dele. Gostaria que ele não tivesse virado um comensal da morte. Gostaria que ele não fosse um traidor.

Também gostaria que no lugar de Sirius, quem estivesse me esperando no altar fosse James.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Eu mexo minha cabeça de um lado para o outro e consigo me recompor.

Engulo seco, e tento não suar.

Minhas mãos estão frias e as luvas brancas que estou usando estão absorvendo meu suor e ficando meio molhadas. Seguro o buquê com firmeza e olho para Arthur dando sinal para iniciarmos o show. Ele sorri para mim, me dando forças para continuar. Quando dou o primeiro passo, os dois duendes começam a tocar os trompetes anunciando minha chegada.

Todos se levantam e olham para mim admirados com as fadinhas brilhantes que alçam voo conforme eu avanço pelo caminho, esvoaçando pelo céu que escurece, iluminando todo o jardim.

Estou tão nervosa durante a cerimonia - realizada por um bruxo muito velho com uma barba maior que a de Dumbledore - que nem presto atenção no que é dito.

Foco meu olhar em Sirius para não cair na besteira de encarar James. Sei que se olhar para ele, vou acabar fugindo daqui.

Apenas falo quando é necessário. E quando acaba, tento dar um beijo rápido em Sirius, sabendo que James está ali vendo tudo.

Oh James.

Eu sinto muito por tudo isso.

Sinto muito também pelas fadas voando ao redor de Sirius e de mim, nos forçando a ficar abraçados enquanto os convidados se levantam e aplaudem emocionados. Sirius pega minha mão e nós vamos meio correndo até o outro jardim onde será a festa. A cauda do meu vestido esvoaçando atrás de mim junto com as pétalas dos lírios e das flores de cerejeira. O brilho prateado das fadas serpenteando o céu.

Vou ter que confessar: Emmeline fez um belo de um trabalho aqui.

No meio do caminho Sirius me empurra em direção à parede e, ao invés de bater minha testa, eu me vejo dentro de uma sala com uma lareira e móveis de escritório de madeira escura. Ele não parece estar muito bem, está meio verde e passa as mãos pelos cabelos os deixando quase tão despenteados quanto os de James.

- Porque ela veio afinal? – Ele diz enquanto anda de um lado para o outro.

- Quem Sirius?

- Marlene! – Ele ergue as mãos o mais alto possível depois as solta. - Não suporto vê-la daquele jeito.

Ele está quase tão desolado quanto aquele dia em que chorou nos meus braços.

Isso corta o meu coração. Não aguento mais ver as pessoas sofrendo desse jeito.

Quero que tudo isso acabe logo.

Coloco a mão em seu ombro e tento ajeitar seus cabelos rebeldes.

Sirius encara o chão, amuado.

- E você acha que está sendo fácil para eu ver o estado de James?

Sirius sai de perto de mim abruptamente e volta a andar de um lado para o outro se descabelando.

- Mas que grande porcaria eu fiz. Que grande idiota eu sou. – Ele choraminga. - Pensando que seria fácil quebrar essa droga de maldição. Acabei foi magoando as pessoas mais importantes para mim. Não presto para nada mesmo.

Não tenho mais paciência para os dramas de Sirius. Ele fez mesmo algo muito errado, mas não adianta ficar se lamuriando por causa disso. Toda ação tem uma reação. Todos nossos atos têm consequências, boas ou ruins. Temos que saber lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível. Ficar choramingando pelos cantos e se culpando não ajuda em nada.

- Sirius, não diga isso! – Eu o abraço por trás e o seguro com força quando ele tenta se soltar. - Vai dar tudo certo! Você vai ver.

Acabo consolando ele novamente ao invés de lhe dar um sermão. Acho que ele já está sentindo muito na pele as consequências do que fez. Não precisa de mais uma pessoa jogando na cara dele o quão idiota ele foi.

Alguns minutos se passam e nós continuamos nesse estranho abraço. Até que eu começo a ficar agitada.

- Vem, Sirius, vamos para festa. Somos os noivos, temos que nos divertir.

- Será que não dá para gente ficar aqui mais um minuto? Podemos fingir que estamos transando.

- SIRIUS!

- Todo mundo já sabe que você está casando grávida mesmo. – Ele sorri.

- Anda, vamos logo! – Dou uma tapa nas costas dele e seguro sua mão o puxando para a saída do escritório estranho. - Antes que eu resolva te matar!

Quando chegamos ao outro jardim, onde a festa já começou, somos recebidos com aplausos dos muitos convidados. Logo começamos a romaria das fotos, então vamos passando em todas as mesas para dar um olá para as pessoas.

Obviamente não me lembro do nome de quase ninguém. Sirius acha muito engraçado me ver desesperada sem saber como cumprimentar meus próprios convidados porque não consigo me lembrar de seus nomes. De vez em quando ele sussurra os nomes no meu ouvido.

Chegando à mesa dos professores de Hogwarts somos abraçados por um Hagrid muito emocionado e uma Mcgonnagal chorosa. Tenho sérios problemas com o professor de poções. Não consigo me lembrar de jeito nenhum o nome dele...

- Você sempre foi uma das minhas alunas prediletas, Lily! – Diz o professor que não para de me abraçar de um jeito estranho. Tudo o que eu quero é me livrar dele. – Você se lembra das minhas reuniõezinhas não se lembra? Seria muito interessante se você e seu marido pudessem se juntar a nós em uma delas. O que você acha?

Ah aquelas reuniões cheias de gente estranha! Lembro-me muito bem daquilo. Era um inferno.

- Horácio! – Dumbledore me tira dos braços inconvenientes do professor de poções, cujo nome finalmente me lembrei "Horácio Slughorn". E o clubinho dele... Slugclub.– Você está monopolizando a noiva.

Dumbledore está usando vestes bruxas de gala roxas com detalhes em prata e um chapéu de cone combinando. Petúnia diria que ele parece um lunático. Eu acho que ele está elegante, a sua maneira. Ele me abraça e sussurra em meu ouvido…

- Foi uma bela encenação. Tenho certeza que tudo sairá bem, querida.

Eu arregalo meus olhos para ele. Como ele sabe? Ele por acaso sabe de tudo? Será que ele pode ler mentes?

Sirius me puxa para mais uma mesa antes que eu possa fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta a Dumbledore.

Chegamos ao lugar onde os padrinhos estão. James, Remus, Emmeline com Benjamin e Alice com Frank estão entretidos em alguma conversa sobre Hogwarts. James está sentado bem do lado de Emmeline. Ele está sendo muito forte.

No lugar dele, teria ido embora já.

Quando me abraça, ele sussurra que estou horrorosa e da uma risada rouca em meu ouvido que me deixa toda arrepiada. O aperto de mão que ele dá em Sirius é um pouco forte demais (ele quase quebra a mão de Sirius) e ele pede desculpas, com uma expressão de falsa inocência.

Depois de passarmos por todos os convidados, o baile começa.

A banda aparentemente é muito famosa, pois um burburinho imenso se forma quando eles se apresentam e nos parabenizam. A pena de Rita Skeeter (Sirius a convidou para fazer um pouco de publicidade sobre nosso casamento) praticamente entra em combustão de tanto que a garota escreve.

A primeira dança é apenas minha e de Sirius. A banda toca uma música bruxa com uma letra super brega sobre a magia do amor. Jamais escolheria uma coisa dessas para a dança do meu casamento. Mas os convidados parecem ter achado tudo muito lindo. Sirius me rodopia de um lado para o outro, borboletas douradas nos rodeiam e flores desabrocham enquanto vamos avançando pela pista fazendo um efeito magnífico. No final da música ele me dá um beijo Hollywoodiano que deixa a plateia eufórica.

Meu casamento falso está sendo um espetáculo dos melhores. Aposto que vão falar sobre ele durante anos.

E aposto que James vai quebrar a cara de Sirius no final da festa. Esse cachorro está se aproveitando demais da situação, me beijando a toda hora. Não sei se ele e Marlene realmente têm alguma coisa, mas se eu fosse ela terminava tudo com ele depois dessa festa.

Sirius não presta.

Quando a marcha dos noivos termina eu danço com Arthur, Remus, Benjamin, Frank, Severus, Régulus. Várias músicas bruxas, uma pior do que a outra. Esse povo tem um péssimo gosto musical.

Já não aguento mais dançar quando Frank Sinatra começa a tocar.

"_Someday_

_When I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight"_

Até que enfim uma coisa decente!

Sinto um toque conhecido em meu ombro e me viro - as famosas borboletas se formando em meu estomago. James me puxa para seus braços e começa a me conduzir suavemente pela pista de dança como se eu fosse leve como uma pluma. Minha nossa! Não imaginava que ele soubesse dançar tão bem. E como ele está lindo.

Vários pensamentos pecaminosos se passam pela minha mente. Eu poderia muito bem me prender com ele naquele escritório estranho. Onde ficava mesmo?

- Você fez de propósito não foi? – James me desvia de meus pensamentos pecaminosos. Seu tom de voz é acusador.

Fico apreensiva.

- Fiz o que? - Eu rebato.

"_Yes you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight"_

Ele ri. E eu me sinto aliviada.

Prevejo a chegada de alguma piadinha de extremo mau gosto.

- Veio assim horrorosa, porque no nosso casamento vai estar mil vezes mais linda.

Sorrio com o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo seu cheiro.

- James, seu besta.

"_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh_

_Wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart"_

- Eu te amo. – James enterra o rosto em meu cabelo. E fala baixinho. - Te amo tanto que estou deixando você se casar com meu irmão. Assim, tão linda. E tudo o que sobra para mim é uma dança, uma música de três minutos.

"_Lovely_

_Never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight"_

- James.

- Xiu. – Ele coloca o dedo sobre meus lábios e sorri. Um sorriso triste. - Me deixa curtir meus três minutinhos, ruiva. Me deixa sentir você junto de mim.

Eu o obedeço. Apenas sinto seu corpo contra o meu, me conduzindo através da música.

"_And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely_

_Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_Hmm..._

_Hmm..._

_Just the way you look tonight"_

A música já está no final quando eu escuto um barulho estranho. Algo como um baque imenso, alguma coisa caindo.

Fico tensa imediatamente. James percebe.

- Que barulho foi esse?

Ele olha de um lado para o outro procurando a fonte do barulho, assim como eu. E então ouvimos novamente.

É quase como se alguém tivesse deixado todos os pratos da cozinha caírem. Mas eu tenho a sensação ruim de que não é isso. Dessa vez alguns dos convidados parecem ter notado também, eles olham curiosos na a porta que dá para o interior da mansão.

Me solto dos braços de James, meus olhos rastreando a festa a procura de Molly e das crianças. Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer e preciso tirá-los daqui. Avisto Sirius com a senhora ruiva meio corcunda que teoricamente é minha mãe, mas na realidade é Marlene, os dois estão vindo na minha direção e de James com cara de preocupados. Eles ouviram o barulho também.

Ouvimos o barulho mais uma vez e agora estou completamente agitada.

Régulus surge logo atrás de nós, com Remus e Tonks em seu encalço.

- Peguem Molly, Alice e as crianças e vão para a passagem sul. – Sirius diz para mim e Marlene.

- Sirius...

Lene parece prestes a reclamar, mas Sirius a corta imediatamente:

- Nem comece, Lene. Só vá logo. Vá com elas, Régulus.

- Certo. – Régulus assente, um tanto quanto surpreso por Sirius estar falando com ele.

- James.

- Não se preocupe, ruiva. – James acaricia minhas costas. - Nós só vamos ver o que é esse barulho. Finja que está indo para o banheiro, fique na passagem e espere nosso sinal para voltar.

- Tudo bem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sirius dá uma piscadela para Lene tentando aliviar um pouco o clima entre os dois. Eu acho que não funcionou muito bem. - É só um dos elfos derrubando a louça!

Eu realmente duvido que seja isso.

Encontramos Molly e Arthur tentando acalmar os gêmeos que estão hiperativos escalando as cadeiras. Eu a ajudo pegando um deles, Régulus pega o outro e Marlene segura as mãos dos dois mais velhos enquanto o nerdinho se agarra nas pernas de Molly.

- O que foi? – Ela me pergunta.

As pessoas da mesa do lado olham curiosas para nós.

- Nada, só vamos ali ao banheiro comigo? – Eu digo alto para que os curiosos escutem. - Acho que esse safadinho aqui sujou a fralda!

Molly e Arthur percebem que alguma coisa está errada e me seguem. Digo baixinho para Arthur ir dar uma olhada nos meninos, ele assente e vai.

O gêmeo se remexe loucamente nos meus braços querendo ir para o chão. Não o largo. Molly vem atrás de nós. Vejo Emme e Alice conversando animadas, eu as assusto quando praticamente ordeno que elas venham ao banheiro comigo, mas elas me obedecem sem questionar. Logo estamos fazendo uma verdadeira marcha em direção a tal passagem sul.

Disfarço o melhor possível dando uma dançadinha de vez em quando (o gêmeo em meus braços parece gostar da dancinha, ele gargalha loucamente quando eu faço isso. Bom, pelo menos alguém aqui está se divertindo).

Um grito interrompe a música, seguido pelo barulho de alguma coisa dura estacando no chão. É uma das várias portas gigantescas que dão para dentro da mansão. Acho que a porta caiu em cima de alguém. Meu Deus!

De dentro da porta surgem vários homens de capas pretas e máscaras brancas com sorrisos sinistros: os comensais da morte. Eles invadem os jardins lançando feitiços em qualquer um que apareça no caminho deles. Os elfos domésticos da mansão que estavam de guarda são suspensos no ar, alguns deles estão sangrando. Os convidados começam a correr de um lado para o outro em pânico.

Seguro Marlene pelo cotovelo, ela está olhando para a multidão a procura de Sirius. Eu a forço a continuar nos guiando até a passagem. De todos nós, ela é quem mais corre perigo aqui. Voldemort com certeza deve estar procurando por ela. Para melhorar tudo, a poção polissuco está começando a perder o efeito.

- Vamos. – Eu a forço a andar com a gente.

Apertamos o passo. Não podemos correr muito, porque Molly está grande demais para isso.

Régulus e eu lançamos feitiços de escudo e proteção sob ela e as crianças e corremos por entre as pessoas em pânico.

Uma das poucas coisas que me deixa aliviada é o fato de Dumbledore e Moody estarem em algum lugar por aqui. E é claro, todo o Departamento de Segurança Bruxa também. O que os comensais estavam pensando ao atacar esse lugar?

Será que Tom Riddle está no meio desses mascarados? Será que ele veio para me matar ou isso é apenas um recado claro para os membros dos doze que não se juntaram a ele?

Se for isso ele está mudando drasticamente sua maneira de agir. Ao invés de continuar nas sombras sem ter uma imagem vinculada a seu nome, ele simplesmente está jogando na cara da comunidade bruxa quem ele realmente é.

Acho que agora as coisas vão realmente ficar feias.

Conseguimos chegar em segurança na entrada da passagem. Régulus abre a passagem e começa a nos coloca para dentro.

Eu estou segurando o bebê e tentando fazer Emmeline vir conosco. Ela insiste em ficar. Quer procurar por Benjamin que está no meio da muvuca.

- Eu preciso... preciso encontrar Benji.

- Emme... Emme entre na passagem. – Eu tento segurar seu braço, mas ela se afasta de mim.

- NÃO VOU SEM MEU MARIDO! – Ela grita e sai correndo para o meio da confusão nos jardins da mansão.

Eu fico desesperada.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Régulus diz enquanto me empurra para a abertura na parede e a fecha na minha cara.

- Nos encontramos lá fora. – Sua voz soa distante, por trás da parede e então desaparece.

Não temos nada a fazer a não ser sair desse lugar, então começamos a andar pela passagem estreita, escura e húmida. Meu coração está disparado, não estou conseguindo respirar direito e meu estomago está revoltadíssimo.

Harry está quieto no meu útero. Acho que ele está com medo.

Tento me tranquilizar, repetindo um mantra em minha mente "todos estão bem, tudo vai ficar bem, ninguém vai se machucar". Se eu repetir isso muitas vezes, talvez se torne real.

Marlene nos indica o caminho certo para fora da mansão. Suas mãos estão tremulas e as roupas de gala que ela está usando estão frouxas em seu corpo pequeno e magro agora que o efeito da poção polissuco passou por completo. Eu seguro sua mão procurando transmitir alguma vibração positiva e ela me dá um sorriso torto.

Os ruídos abafados de gritos conseguem nos deixar muito mais tensos do que já estamos.

Molly está atrás de mim com a mão na minha nuca. Sua mão está gelada e suada. Estou preocupada com ela, nesse estágio da gravidez passando por um estresse desses, não deve fazer bem.

O gêmeo em meu colo está quietinho e em alerta, seus olhinhos castanhos captando todo e qualquer movimento estranho.

Alice está cuidando do final da fila, com a varinha em mãos caso alguém apareça atrás de nós.

Meu vestido vai se arrastando pelo caminho, deve estar preto de passar por esse chão sujo e cheio de bichos nojentos.

Em algum ponto do percurso chegamos à parte mais profunda da mansão. Não ouvimos mais os barulhos da luta que está ocorrendo lá em cima, mas o silencio é quase tão perturbador quando os gritos. Vez ou outra, escuto os fungados de alguma das crianças.

Pobrezinhas. Devem estar morrendo de medo.

Tenho a impressão de que estamos andando há muito tempo. Já deveríamos ter chegado a algum lugar, mais nada. Será que Marlene se perdeu?

Não quero perguntar isso em voz alta. Acho que vai acabar deixando todos mais nervosos ainda.

Molly solta a minha nuca de repente e se apoia em uma das paredes. Ela segura a varinha de forma frouxa em sua mão esquerda. Seu rosto está contorcido em uma careta de dor.

- Molly? Você está bem?

- Mamãe?

Ela perde o equilíbrio e vai caindo no chão. O mais velho tenta segurá-la, mas ele é muito pequeno e sucumbe sob o peso da mãe. Alice e eu conseguimos ergue-la antes que ela atinja o chão.

- Mamãe! – As crianças começam a chorar.

- Calma. – Eu tento tranquilizar os meninos, mas estou tão nervosa quanto eles. – Calma. Está tudo bem. Ela só está desmaiada. Falta muito para chegarmos, Lene?

- Eu fiz o caminho para a saída mais perto do lugar onde podemos aparatar. – Ela explica. Está tremendo da cabeça aos pés. - Só que é o caminho mais longo. Estamos quase lá, mais uns dez minutos, talvez.

- Certo. Precisamos leva-la ao Saint Mungus o mais rápido possível. Chegando à saída eu vou aparatar no hospital. Vocês vão para... – Não posso manda-los para a minha casa, talvez não seja mais seguro lá. Também não acho que a casa dos Weasley seja o melhor lugar para se esconder. Para onde nós vamos? – Para a casa de Alice! Fiquem lá escondidos no porão.

- Porque no porão? Você acha que alguém vai nos procurar lá?

- Não sei. Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Com um feitiço faço o corpo inconsciente de Molly levitar e o conduzo com cuidado. O gêmeo em meu braço parece cada vez mais pesado. Alice está segurando o outro bebê, os dois mais velhos estão com Marlene...

Espere.

Conto as crianças: um, dois, três, quatro...

Está faltando um.

Onde está o nerdinho?

* * *

**Olá pessoas! Como vão?**

**Dessa vez a atualização saiu rápido não foi? **

**:D**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Capítulo 27:**

**- HelloCullenPotter – Muito Obrigada pelo elogio! Prometo que vou tentar postar os capítulos mais rápido. Principalmente agora que estamos na reta final.**

**- Lalaias – Acho que você entendeu porque o Sirius beijou a Lily no final do capítulo né? Ele tentou de alguma forma arrumar a besteira que ele fez. Não que tenha dado muito certo no fim das contas... mas não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo?**

**- Srta Malfoy – Tonks e Regulus estavam paralisados de medo. Eles são novatos, a Tonks acabou de terminar o treinamento de auror. Tadinha. **

**Bom, sobre a sua pergunta... no final da fic você vai descobrir se Lily e James ficarão vivos para criar o pequeno grão de areia.**

**E eu gosto do Draco até... ele é um filhinho de papai, super coxinha. Achei que ele merecia um final menos loser do que ele teve. O garoto tinha potencial. Acho que ele foi mal aproveitado.**

**- Kait Weasley – Continuação postada ;D**

**- Lene – Calma! Eu vou terminar a fic! :D**

**Capítulo 28:**

**- HelloCullenPotter – É, eu coloquei a meta de mais cinco capítulos porque eu acho que as coisas já estão ficando muito enroladas. Eu tenho que continuar minhas outras fics e já tive uma ideia para uma nova! Mas preciso terminar essa primeiro! :D**

**Muito Obrigada por acompanhar e deixar comentários!**

**- Lalaias – Que bom que você me entende! Eu vou tentar terminar essa fic antes de Julho! É uma meta! O problema é que conforme chega no final eu fico com mais preguiça de escrever! Hahaha.**

**E o final desse? Gostou? **

**- DanyC – Olá! Seja bem vinda! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Continue acompanhando e deixando recadinhos! :D **

**Nossa, eu não tinha pensado sob esse ponto do Jay tomar uma poção polissuco... vi sua review quando eu estava quase terminando o capítulo então tive que inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada. Hahahahhaha**

**Bom pessoal, muito obrigada pelo carinho!**

**Continuem comentando!**

**Mil beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**J. Menezez.**


End file.
